My Disjointed Life
by Pendrum
Summary: Cloud Strife is just a typical first year University student trying to make it on his own. Throw in two attractive female students, crazy demanding professors, psychotic classmates, along with other challenges and you've got yourself a story.
1. Rude Awakenings and Sugar Crisp Cereal?

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII and its characters are property of Square Enix. Don't sue me because I'm poor and useless.

**Foreword: **This fic follows Cloud and shows his perspective of things as he struggles to get through first year university, while meeting interesting people along the way. I've gotta warn you, there's harsh language in here and some suggestive themes but nothing too crazy so some chapters may be rated M. Consider yourself warned.

**MY DISJOINTED LIFE**

* * *

**"Rude Awakenings and Sugar Crisp Cereal?"**

**8:33 am**

Monday morning.

Nuff said.

Monday morning and here I am sitting in Literature and History. I only have to take this stupid course as a part of my first year mandatory arts for my degree.

I fucking hate Monday mornings because you're constantly reminded of the fact that a full fresh set of five grueling days await you before you can attain any freedom during the precious weekend.

Oh weekend, how I miss thee!

Scratch that actually. I think when you truly consider it, Sunday nights are worse. Because then, you know that Monday morning is coming and just the anticipation of it brings more dread.

It's like watching a horror movie when the dumbass idiot goes into the dark house alone while you, along with all the others in the movie theater, scream hysterically for him not to. Of course, the fact that the screams are pointless since they fall on deaf ears (considering the actor himself isn't capable of hearing them since he's PART OF THE FUCKING MOVIE) is a minute point at this case. The real point is that the anticipation of something happening is worse than actually seeing something happen to the moron.

Yeah. So back to my earlier rant. I fucking hate Monday mornings, but not as much as Sunday nights.

Oh what? I suppose I should tell _you_ the magnificent reader a little about me? What the hell is there to tell? I'm a young, horny, lonely (that rhymes, aren't I cool?), introverted and shy 21 year old male university student. That pretty much sums me up. Descriptive enough? Well too bad.

What? You want my physical features? Go pick up a copy of Final Fantasy VII. I don't need to describe myself to you. As for my attire: Sneakers, khaki pants and a white cotton shirt. Wow so flashy huh? Enough said.

**8:47 am**

Someone shoot me. Please, I'll seriously pay you.

No, for real. I will.

Damn, this stupid prof is killing me with his plastic smile and fake toupee. It's not as if he's being inconspicuous about it either. The thing isn't even positioned on right. Idiot! Stop smiling; it's not even fucking nine yet! How can you act so energetic? Not human. Only possible explanation.

How the hell do you look that cheerful when you're such an imbecile? It astounds me.

Eyelids getting heavy but must... stay... awake. Didn't get much rest last night since I was dreading Monday morning. Temptation to fall asleep too great. Surroundings slowly fading as I enter sweet slumber. Sweet, sweet slumber.

Fading…

Fading…

Fading…

**8:51 am**

"Mr. Strife, are you finding my lecture so tiring and tedious that you've chosen to, as you young folks put it, 'crash'?" Mr. Fake Toupee approached my desk and I shot awake.

"No more Sugar Crisp! You CAN get enough of it you know! THE FUCKING BEAR LIES!" It was the first thing that popped to my mind as it reeled from the sudden awakening.

Great job Strife. You idiot.

The room began to pile up with laughter along with an assortment of snickers (not the candy bar) as I brought my head down in embarrassment, staring at my open but blank binder. I could feel heat in my body throughout.

"It seems that you have a knack for being a comedian today Mr. Strife."

Fakeass was trying to bring me down further? Fucker. What, were the laughs from the surrounding students not enough?

More laughter around the room as the snickers broke out into light giggles that soon erupted into chuckles and roars. The prof didn't seem to mind as he gazed at me in satisfaction.

I swear he was enjoying seeing me humiliated.

"So Mr. Strife, what will it be?" I looked up at him. "How about you quit kidding yourself and actually pay attention as opposed to disrupting the class hmm?" What a smartass.

Fucking hypocrite. That's it. I've had enough. I'm going full out. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

'_Don't do it._' My stupid logical side, aka my conscience, told me.

"How about you quit kidding _yourself_ and stop pretending to be something you're not by getting rid of that ridiculous looking wig?" Oh no I didn't? Oh yes I did. Stupid conscience. Take that!

Silence.

Well let me tell you. I'm really not exaggerating when I say that the laughter ceased and died down instantly and I mean instantly. There were a short series of gasps and surprise bouts of laughter from several students as the awkward silence filled the room. I wish I had a knife to cut through the tension and so I could tear that ugly wig up to shreds.

Tomatoes. Have I ever mentioned tomatoes? No? Well let me tell you that at the particular moment, the prof's face was practically as red as one. Okay fine that's a lie but work with me here. His face was red nonetheless. I think it's safe to say that he wasn't too pleased with what came out of my dumb mouth.

Stupid conscience. Made me do it. Blame him. Can you actually refer to your conscience as a particular gender? Interesting point, I have to jot that down and bring it up again later.

Note to self: Contemplate conscience's identity crisis. How's that for alliteration?

Trying saying that three times fast.

**9:40 am**

Biology class. Biochemistry to be exact. Surprise, surprise, I hate this course too but at least it's at a more sane hour. Besides, I don't hate it for the reasons you may think that I hate it for. Did that make any sense? And at least I escaped the horrors of my Lit class. Mr. Toupee really didn't do much as send me out of the class early.

I like to think of it as an early dismissal. Yeah…

What?

I'm in the middle of the back row and my eyes are wandering over everyone and towards the front left corner. Damn, stop looking. I can't help it.

There she is, sitting there looking so perfect and pretty, and sexy… and hot… and sexy… and…

Stop it. Shit. Good thing class started just ten minutes ago because I definitely can't stand up now. If we all had to get up now, it would prove to be pretty _hard_ despite the baggy pair of khakis. I'm sorry, I'm bad with puns. Go kill me now.

Anyways, I have to seriously stop gawking at her with that amazing rack on her chest and those luscious lips, that perfect face and that straight thick hair along with that slender waist...

Eyes to the front Strife. Yes, eyes to front. Stare at the ugly old male instructor with gray hair extending out of his ears. He's interesting and is explaining something and…

Eyes drifting off to the left unconsciously, towards a certain dark haired brunette female with sexy…

No! Focus Cloud, focus!

Tifa. Damn her. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn her! I don't even know her last name and yet every time I have this course, I can't help but look forward to seeing her, and gazing at her, and ogling her curves, and mentally undressing her with my thoughts, and fantasizing about…

FOCUS!

I blinked my eyes several times and shook my head violently, making me look like some crazed, clichéd lunatic. Some dark haired faggot was looking at me to my right as I brought my head up to lean back against the wall.

"What does this faggot want?" I thought. Only unfortunately, no one bothers to mention that in the early hours of the morning; sometimes what you think may actually be spoken without you realizing it.

I have to wait for his reaction now as his face first transformed from shock to surprise, then to slight anger and frustration, then to confusion before settling to disdain.

"You got a fucking problem or something?" Was he threatening me? Maybe this was his way of introducing himself?

Kind of like Tony Soprano: Shoot first, introduce yourself second. Must have been an insecurity issue given how skinny he was.

"Uh no…" Think of something quick to say. "I was talking about the prof..." Good save Cloud, good save. "...To myself." Moron. You just had to keep talking didn't you?

The guy lightened up as his face broke out into a slight grin, nodding along. "Heh yeah, fucking bat just keeps droning on and on."

Hey, this guy's not so bad. Maybe he ain't a fag. I hope… Not that I have anything against gays! I just don't swing the other way. Nope. No siree. Cloud Strife is a 100 percent female loving sex machine. Yeah, don't I wish…? I'm so lonely…

A grunt, albeit very low, was still audible. I turned my head to the left as this nerd (I kid you not. I mean he even had the black rimmed dorky glasses you see in movies but don't believe actually exist) glared at me with the most menacing stare he could muster and not make a complete ass of himself.

"What?"

"Stop talking. Unlike some people, the rest of us actually want to listen and do well." He was being snotty and must've sounded like Urkel. Okay maybe I'm embellishing that part a little but the guy reeked of geekness. Is that even a word?

Note to self: Look up geekness in the dictionary later.

I ignored him as he turned back to look at the instructor while I followed suit, gazing lazily up ahead.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I'm a bad student by any means. In fact, shocking as it may be, I probably have the highest grade in this course but don't tell that to Sir Nerdstein next to me. He'd probably commit suicide. Oh don't look so shocked. Okay, ever since I was a kid, I've had this fascination and strange obsession with gene splicing, genetic alteration and all that crazy shit that you see in the movies and wish you could actually be a part of only to have your dreams shattered and ultimately squashed when the movie ends and you come back to the harsh realms of reality.

Wow, what a rant. I apologize but I did warn you that it's Monday morning.

"Yo. Yo man." The guy to my right was at it again. What the hell was it now?

I craned my neck, gazing at him. "Yep?" Seriously, is he actually gay or something?

He smiled like a retard and extended his right arm over the side of the desk. What. The. Fuck? "I'm Vincent. Vincent Valentine. What's your name?"

Homosexual. Has to be. No other logical explanation. I tried looking for an escape but between listening to my boring prof, dealing with Urkel to my left, or being a complete ass by rejecting his handshake, I chose to return the formal gesture.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." We shook hands as he smiled and nodded with me staring at him solemnly.

"Mr. Strife and you the one shaking his hand, I realize you two are good friends and all but please leave the touching for a more appropriate time. We're in class at the moment."

Oh. My. God. That evil bastard! Innocent on the outside with his elderly appearance but rotten and diabolical within. Satan manifested as my professor.

It took practically 0.3 seconds for me and Vincent to release hands and sit with our backs to the wall, both burning red from embarrassment.

And so for the second time today, within the second consecutive period, the room turned deathly silent as all eyes across the room fell on me and the idiot to my right. Various contorted snickers were released all around as some simply chuckled away, showing no remorse or mercy.

Cruel sick individuals. What have I ever done to you?

"Well, if Mr. Strife and his friend are done with their little session back there and have stopped disrupting the class, then I'd like to continue." With that, the evil bastard picked up his notes again as he went back to work, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Fucker.

Satan's minions all began to turn around as they directed their gaze back towards the front once more, the laughter dying down.

I was flushing with embarrassment and heard the asshole Poindexter next to me snicker, his head bobbing up and down in between his hunched shoulders as if he were experiencing a seizure or something, or possibly jacking off.

I frowned at him, glaring in contempt. "Fuck you." I hissed. Yes it was being mean but damnit; my attitude was justifiable at the moment!

Holy shit! You know what Urkel clone just did? He just stuck his tongue out at me! The fucker stuck his tongue out at me! The nerve! How much more childish can you get than that?

"Psst. Hey man, Look I'm sorry about-" Vincent began quietly.

"Just don't man. Not now." I shook my head out of anger and embarrassment and gazed up ahead bitterly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I stole a glance at Tifa and oh shit…

Yep you guessed it. She was one of the last few to turn back around so we immediately made a moment of eye contact and it sent chills up and down my body. I froze, like a deer caught in a set of headlights. Crap, I'm such an idiot. I can feel my face becoming redder by the second.

She studied me with a stoic facial expression for a brief second before she coolly turned back towards the instructor.

That was the last of anything happening for the remainder of the lecture. Oh yeah, save aside from the boring redundant shit the prof kept spewing from up front as his little drones absorbed everything like sponges, along with his most obedient sponge, my new arch-nemesis:

Urkel.

**10:03 am**

I can't stop thinking about the way Tifa just looked at me. As if I was some kind of retard. I mean, she was just… staring at me! Staring!

It was Vincent's fault to start with anyways.

**10:05 am**

Tifa's a bitch.

**10:06 am**

An extremely hot, sexy bitch who I don't even know well to make an accurate assessment of. Crap, there go any chances of me getting up anytime soon. She's still an evil bitch.

**10:11 am**

So is Urkel. I fucking hate Urkel.

**10:14 am**

And Sugar Crisp cereal. With a passion.


	2. Chocobos, Hobos, Grueling Stares

**"Chocobos, Hobos, Grueling Stares"**

**12:39 pm**

Lunch. A time of pure bliss, relaxation. A safe haven from the horrors of the dreaded classroom, the horrifying lectures and the prof's excruciatingly monotonous rambling.

I didn't see Tifa after she bolted when the second the bell rang. Probably to get away from my dumbass.

I had one hell of a time after the biochemistry class, trying to run away from Vincent. The guy's whacked. He followed right after me outside and wanted to 'go hang out'. I mean, what the fuck?

100 percent, indisputable proof that he's a fudgepacker.

I love the flock of the masses after each bell. Well actually, normally I don't since you tend to get lost in a sea of bodies and just kind of drift away in whichever direction they take you, hoping its somewhere close to your next class.

This time though, I welcomed the sea with open arms.

That douche Vincent had no chance. Poor bastard. I lost him in 2 seconds. Freedom! Muahahaha!

All right, time to breathe…

Chocobo's Bistro. Who the hell comes up with a name like that? You must have to be smoking some pretty strong shit to even have it formulated inside your head. But I digress, because the food is good and arguably the healthiest they've got around the campus.

But seriously. I mean just sound it out inside your head or even say it out loud.

Cho-ka-boz-bee-stro.

Does that not sound like something only a stoner would come up with from within the depths of his fried brain?

Chocobo. Sounds like 'choking hobo'. I mean it does shed some new light to things when you look at it that way. Here's my take:

Maybe this hobo was in fact choking on the street one day while trying to rip this bistro owner off for a free meal. The owner, whose business was suffering as of late due to the lameness of the restaurant's name, came to an epiphany. That, coupled with the fact that he was probably high as fuck, led to the formation of the alluring word 'chocobo' and thus, his rise to glory in the food industry took place, catapulting him to infinite stardom. Of course naturally, he would've had to let the hobo have a free meal in exchange for the unbelievable idea, and so he could buy him off, protecting his own investment. Kind of like Microsoft pre Anti-trust days.

Hobo's are simple like that. They just want some grub, nothing else. So cut them some slack. Where's the love for the hobo?

Now that I think about it, they should've probably called it: Lovo's Bistro. Snazzy.

Maybe I should just stop thinking and shut the fuck up, mentally that is. Good.

I grabbed a tray and ordered a mouth watering ham sandwich, an oatmeal cookie and some orange juice. Now, for a place to sit.

Ah, that's the other beautiful part about this place. It's got an outdoor patio overlooking a section of the campus. And since it's spring, why not?

I mean, no, I don't just sit out there so I can stare at the half naked female population of the campus strut their stuff around in tiny short shorts, mini skirts, tight tank tops and nothing but beach sandals or flip flops on their feet, in preparation for the summer season.

Seriously. It's not the reason at all.

Okay fine, it's not the _main_ reason…

…It's not the _only_ reason, there are you happy? I'm being honest this time around.

Yes I go out there primarily to check out the babes but come on, cut me some slack here. Be understanding.

I am a man! As a man, I have needs that all others of the same sex do. This is normal. I will not be ashamed by what any of you think of me. And no, I'm not into voyeurism you freaks! Besides, it's not as if I just gawk at them all the time like some excessively hormonally driven guys do. I just kind of peek and shoot looks from time to time. Out of the corner of my eye. Discreetly.

I just enjoy the sights without trying to make a fool out of myself. It's called dignity.

Here I am, contradicting myself like an idiot.

I'm so sad and lonely…

Since my 11th finger won't be getting treatment of that sort anytime soon, I might as well treat the rumbling in my stomach…

With food! With food!

You sick bastards…

I bit into my ham sandwich without anymore thought and began to scarf pieces down, barely chewing them as they tumbled down my esophagus.

You know back when you're a kid, how parents constantly nag you to chew your food appropriately first before swallowing or you'll choke? And remember how you, being the smartass asshole that you are at the age of 10, simply refuse to listen to anything they have to say and do the exact opposite just to spite them?

Yeah, this was one of those moments. And I'm not talking about the spite.

A piece of sandwich clogged in my throat as my air passage was immediately cut off. My eyes strained themselves and I desperately grabbed for the orange drink, taking a large sip.

Nothing. Crap. I'm choking. Stupid drink is useless.

So here I am, looking like an idiot in front of many females as I slam one fist down on my table furiously, my face turning red from the accumulation of blood rushing through to my head.

Not a great way to garner attention Strife. Retard.

I can just picture it now when I approach a woman.

"_Hey how's it going?"_

"_Hey! Aren't you that guy who made a complete ass of himself at the bistro, choking on a sandwich? That was so hot!"_

"_I'm glad you liked it baby. Did it turn you on?"_

"_Oh you know it baby. I'm so attracted to morons who can't digest their own food."_

"_Great, let's go make out now."_

"_How could anyone refuse you?"_

I don't know what made me feel sicker: The thought itself, or the fact that I was choking to death. Or Urkel.

A group of demented guys just pointed and laughed at me as I struggled for air. Precious air where are you? Why do you abandon me in a time of need?

I was seriously coming to the conclusion that I was actually going to pass out as I continued to choke like a dipshit, drawing laughs from everyone.

Why the fuck are you all laughing? I'm in hell!

That was when I saw her.

Wearing a short pink skirt, a matching pink tank and white beach sandals. She was one of those girly-girls who loved showing her cuteness.

You won't believe this but I actually gasped in awe. The gasp was kind of mixed in with a grunt and a pathetic sounding cough, all coming to together to form some incomprehensible and inarticulate word.

In short: I sounded like a fucking gorilla.

Great way to attract members of the opposite sexy. Very primal.

The good news: That gasp actually opened up the passage and the foot went down… very damn painfully however. Hooray for women in tight clothing! You have more uses than just being eye candy for me.

Wait. What the hell? Oh shit... she's coming over here. I'm fine now. Why is she walking over? Stop walking and turn around. No. Shit. I'm not ready!

Calm down and breathe you idiot. Just breathe. Just breathe. Calm?

The light brown haired girl stopped directly in front of me as I washed down the remaining traces of food with the evil orange juice. The juice that had failed me.

Note to self: Boycott oranges.

Note to self: Pay attention to the chick in front of you, you idiot.

"Hey." Her voice was sweet and silky, and completely feminine, as you'd expect from a girl dressed in pink. I probably would've shit my pants if she sounded like a man.

"Uh… Hi…" I meekly replied.

She smiled sweetly. "You okay?"

Great. So she saw me make an ass of myself. Maybe this is the make-out chick from the vision. What? A guy can hope.

"Uh yeah…" Could I sound like anymore of a dumbass at the moment? I avoided her green eyes and just stared down at the table nervously like a complete moron.

"I saw you choking just now. You sure you're okay?"

I just nodded a few times. Good. Great way to make an impression Strife. Here's a hottie right in front of you and you're blowing it.

And so I mustered up all my courage, determined to break the awkwardness and actually construct a sentence together.

Breathing in, I closed my eyes for a second and concentrated, clearing my mind. Trust me, this shit works. I've seen it before on TV. TV never lies to you. Ever.

Ok here goes. No more being shy and pensive. Let it all out.

"Uh…"

That's it?

That's it. All that fucking preparation for a quip of incoherence? Congratulations!

'_Great job chicken shit._' Even my conscience, rearing its ugly head once more, was taking shots at me. Oh sure, kick the guy further while he's down.

"Hey." Her voice cut through the war between myself, prompting me to gaze up at her. The girl actually seemed to be more concerned now, looking at me with slight worry. "You really okay there? For a second, you kinda seemed fazed out."

A few muffled grunts of laughter came from the table next to me. The idiotic group consisting of the four guys who had laughed at me were doing just that even now: laughing at me. They watched on in amusement.

That's it. "Yeah… listen, thanks. I'm fine…" Well, it's a vast improvement from earlier. I'll take it.

The girl's mildly concerned expression gave way to a bright smile once more.

Three words: H-o-t.

Not now Strife. Not now.

She cocked her head to the side playfully and observed me for a second further. "Well then, maybe I'll see you around?"

What? Holy shit. Say something.

I nodded like an idiot.

Oh well.

"Oh, I'm Aeris by the way." She brought out her petite hand. Now this was a handshake I didn't mind unlike with that bastard Vincent.

"Cloud." I shook her hand delicately, carefully reminding myself this wasn't him and that I simply couldn't squeeze to vent out my pent up frustration.

If it was even possible, her smile extended wider. "Nice to meet you. You be careful alright? Make sure to chew first next time before swallowing." Briefly giggling to herself, she turned around and walked away back towards her group of friends before they all took off.

I turned towards the table of guys. They smirked at me and returned back to their food.

**12:49 pm **

Jackasses.

**12:51 pm**

Wait, who the fuck does she think she is? My mom? I can swallow my food whenever the hell I want. I won't be told what to do.

**12:52 pm**

Oh yeah… right.

**1:04 pm**

I decided to cut my lunch/sight-seeing short today, considering the events that had transpired.

The jackasses and me had been locked in a staring contest for the past ten minutes and neither side was willing to cave in.

It's called male dignity and pride. You just don't back down from contests like that. Those contests define a man.

"_Hey you know that guy over there?"_

"_The badass Staremaster? You don't wanna be messing with him."_

I'm badass.

What? I am… Sometimes.

Wait a minute, staremaster? Sounds like the stairmaster, that malicious cardio machine at the gym that spews a never ending series of steps, on and on, and on... and on...

And so, like some freaks on the nature channels (specifically those baboons that just stare at you mercilessly), we literally glared at each other. Unwavering. For four whole minutes. I kid you not.

My eyes began to hurt so I decided that for once, shocking as it may be, I'd have to be the first to cave.

Goons.

I'll be back. You can't crush the spirit of Cloud Strife.

I had two more classes to go for today. Both computer courses, which automatically implies there are absolutely no chicks present. And if there are any, they're so flat chested that I sincerely can't tell them from the rest of the guys.

In fact, the fat kid with man boobs who always sat in the back eating potato chips put them to shame.

Life sucks. For me. For the flat chested chicks. And for the fat kid.

Especially the fat kid.

**3:49 pm**

I arrived at my dorm.

Heavenly sanctuary.

Freedom!

It's a single person dorm, acting as a room to house all your things in it. It had a small bathroom connected, nothing special. Shower stall, toilet and sink. Wow. No kitchen unfortunately, so all meals have to be either purchased in various food outlets or heated in the large lounge located in the dining hall of the campus.

Plopping my backpack down, I decided that I'd go grab a bite to eat for the late afternoon before exercising.

I always do my homework late at night unless I feel otherwise.

What? Have I not told you about my active lifestyle? Come on, just because I'm a science whiz doesn't mean I have to be like Mr. Point Dexter Urkel over there. That would be so stereotypical.

**5:05 pm**

It's Monday. Monday means long distance running right before hitting the gym.

I like to alternate every second day as my heavy cardio day.

10 miles.

Yes, I have to run that today. No, I'm not kidding. You can tag along.

Pussies…

Fine, I'll see you at the next time interval.

**6:28 pm**

The school has two gyms actually. One is specifically catered for the varsity athletes. The other is for the remaining rejects like me, who just go for fun.

Needless to say, you can guess which one is inferior.

I'm not an athlete or anything by any means. I only work out 3 times on weekdays and once on the weekend. I exercise because it's a constant release for me. I mean, when you can't release down there, you have to find other ways of expending your energy.

Besides, I'm not really a team player anyway, so this solo thing works for me. Oh boy, have I done a lot of solo exercising.

You know what I mean. Don't give me that look.

Don't get me wrong, I'm up for a 1 on 1 anytime but I can't find anyone to go up against. Ideally, Tifa would be the perfect choice.

I'd exercise with her any day.

_'Moron.'_ Leave it to my good old conscience to come and bring me back down to earth.

Okay Strife, you came here to work out. It's gonna prove pretty difficult if you can't move around in your gym shorts easily.

Besides, you can exercise that part of your body later at home… in the shower…

_'Loser…'_

**6:33 pm**

I was on the bench press, lifting 225 lbs for as many reps as possible. Hey, for a 175 lb guy like me, that really isn't so bad. Ha! You thought I was weak didn't you?

You assholes.

I'd gotten two reps done and was really pushing it for a third, my arms trembling from the excessive load.

Big mistake: trying to do a third repetition when the second had barely been successful.

Bigger mistake: trying to do the set without anyone spotting me during the lift.

So here I am, trying to the best of my ability to bring the bar back up from my chest. Just a little higher… a little higher… a little… lower?

A series of low gasps came across the room. Hooray, finally the retards noticed me!

Nope.

Crap, the bar's slowly dropping. My arms can't contain the weight load and I'm about to have my chest crushed. Is this the end for Cloud Strife? Squashed to death by the almighty iron bar of doom?

I saw a flash of silver hair from above as two powerful arms came down on the bar, hoisting it back up towards the rack.

"Come on now. Easy. Easy. You got it. Good job." The voice was deep.

I slid up from the bench and turned around, coming face to face with, "Sephiroth?" Holy shit.

Sephiroth. Let me tell you a little bit about Sephiroth.

This guy epitomizes everything that's perfect. He is a walking, living legend. He's tall, at 6'6" from what I've heard and well built at over 200 lbs. He's the star quarterback of the university's football team. That's American football for all you English and European folks. Sephiroth's every girl's - or Elton John's - dream man, waiting to sweep her off her feet. He's what every guy aspires to be. He's what every professor at the school encourages others to follow up to. In short: he is the measuring stick for every individual and I'm sick of it.

The bastard has set the standard extremely high.

And you know what the worst part about all of it is? He's a _genuinely_ nice guy. Yes. You were probably all expecting some snotty, spoiled, egotistical rich kid with power, good looks, popularity and a ton of other positive qualities.

Well he embodies all those good things while having a great personality. There is nothing this guy does that you can actually hate him for.

And that's why I hate him with a passion. I fucking can't stand him.

I heard that one time, during a lecture, a student came in late to find the entire class was filled up. Sephiroth, being the jackass that he is, stood up and offered the student his own desk and chair, refusing to let the guy stand. He'd remained standing up for the duration of the class instead.

What a prick. Who gives a chair to someone else, seriously? Even on the bus, old people have to know their place when you've got taken an elderly seat. I mean, who there first huh? That's right.

This was a shock. Everyone around the campus knew about Sephiroth. They knew about him but despite his popularity, it wasn't as if he simply made time to talk to everyone. He had his own group of friends from the football team that he hung around with.

"Sephiroth?" I repeated again. This was truly a first. I've never talked to the guy before. He was a senior, 2 years older than me.

"Hey man." He nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't mean for it to come out that way but shouldn't he be in the gym for athletes?

He quirked an eyebrow. "Decided to stop by here today. Actually, I was looking for you."

Looking for me? What?

I gazed around the room and everyone seemed to be caught in a daze, staring at us like a bunch of idiots. Well, mostly staring at Sephiroth. I glared hard, causing all of them to get back to their routines.

"What? Why?" What the fuck is this?

He chuckled. "Relax man. Besides, you can call me Safer if you want."

Shit, Sephiroth was actually letting me call him by his first name. This was peculiar. "So uh… what do you want?"

"Hey, I've seen you run around time to time. Gotta admit bro, you're pretty fast and in good shape."

What the hell? Was this Vincent Version 2.0?

He chuckled, as if catching me misinterpret things. "Relax. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about the football team."

Ok what? "What?"

"I think you should look into it. You're pretty fast. You'd make a good receiver."

Football team? "Football team?"

He nodded once. "Right."

I don't wanna brag but I _am_ kind of fast. And when I say fast, I mean fast. It's probably because as a kid, I spent half my time running away from the bigger kids as they chased me down the street.

Good times… how I miss those evil, bullying bastards.

"Uh… I don't know man. I don't really-"

He raised a hand. "It's cool. You don't have to worry about it now. You can catch me on the field later tomorrow if you want. Let me know later. I'll let you get back to it for now. Take it easy alright?" He let out a short wave before he left the gym, everyone else watching him leave like morons.

**6:39 pm**

Note to self: They are morons

**8:34 pm**

What a strange day.

**11:58 pm**

I gazed at my alarm clock and back down at my barely completed chemistry homework.

Another night of no sleep for me. Fucking great.

**12:14 am**

I'll just 'rest' my eyes for a minute. Yeah, just one minute.

**12:47 am**

My forehead now has the imprints of the keys on the keyboard from while I was passed out.

**1:51 am**

So tired…

And horny…

**2:44 am**

I'm just gonna have to talk to Professor Gast tomorrow about the workload.

Right now, I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed.

**2:46 am**

Maybe have some sex with the hand while I'm at it.


	3. Nutjobs: A 'How To' Guide on

**"Nutjobs: A 'How To' Guide on Everything You Need To Know"**

**7:54 am**

The alarm clock had practically been beaten to a pulp. Okay so not really but the top of it was now dented in and the LCD display was displaying several odd characters.

Try waking me up at 7:30 again. Bitch. That's right. Not so tough now are you?

Alarm clocks think they're all that with that deafening beeping noise that continues to repeat itself over and over. And when you do hit that sweet snooze button, the noise always finds a way to come back after several minutes.

It's the eternal clock of doom!

I continued to stare at the deformed plastic casing for several more minutes with a triumphant smirk, completely forgetting about the fatigue overtaking my body from the lack of sleep…

…And the fact that I'd just destroyed a perfectly good alarm clock, costing me some twenty dollars.

But you know what? At the moment, I couldn't care less because:

Man: 1

Machine: 0

In your face Professor Highwind!

Who's Professor Highwind? We'll get to that later because I have a class of his today. Let's just say however, that given the choice, Cid Highwind would rather sleep with an engine rather than a woman. He seriously is nuts. I swear he'd probably give up his kid if he had to for machine parts. Assuming he has a kid of course. If he does, he's probably shipped him or her off right now for a set of tools.

Okay, I have to go brush my teeth now.

And floss. Flossing is so underrated it's not even funny.

**7:57 am**

Aw shit…

I just smashed my alarm clock!

**7:58 am**

Fuck!

**8:00 am**

God, I'm so sexy when I'm tired as hell with circles under my eyes. At least I wish I was…

That's when I heard it. Several fast footsteps outside in the hall followed by a series of short cries.

I checked my wristwatch. Right on time. Might as well go have a look.

I opened the door of my dorm and peered out, toothbrush still in my mouth. Others were doing the same.

Yep. There he was, in all his nude glory, running at full speed through the hall with two campus guards chasing right after him in fury.

"Oppression is too great! Take charge fellow students! Take charge people! Don't become puppets to the greater evil! Resist all wrongdoings and challenge the system! Take heed of these fallacious claims and free mind, spirit and body!" Reno was screaming hysterically like a madman as he ran with no clothes on. His electric red hair contrasted his white flesh.

I blinked. Yes. I blinked. No wide open mouth. No astonished expression. No bewilderment. I just simply blinked.

I suppose you're all wondering why I'm not so shocked and surprised by all of this.

Oh, it's nothing new.

Reno has a knack for being a little on the wild side. Although that may be an understatement. Generally, he likes to mix it up from time to time and run through different sections of the dorms on the campus, and on random days might I add.

But one thing's constant, and that's the fact that you can always rely on it to be 8:00 am sharp. Bright and early, just when the guards themselves are grouchy and in their 'extremely pissed off' mode.

Bless him and his anti-capitalist propaganda.

And you guys thought I was crazy?

Oh shit…

Reno just slipped, losing his footing. Must hurt to fall on your bare ass. Wow, those guards sure do come in fast and hard.

Don't be getting any dirty thoughts people…

"RAPE! RAPE!" I watched as they awkwardly wrestled with him on the floor, his hands and feet thrashing around wildly.

You'd think that with this kind of thing happening occasionally, the guards would've been used to it by now. I've never seen two grown men appear more uncomfortable in their lives as they did their best not to rub up against his exposed genitalia.

"Subject contained." One guard spoke through his radio. Classic rescue squad lingo right there.

A final loud and long drawn out "rape" was shouted as the noise echoed throughout the halls.

Reno was roughly hoisted to his feet with cuffed hands as he was escorted away.

"Hey baby. How'd you like to come and join daddy for a greater cause hmm?" He winked while passing by the door of an on-looking girl. And being Reno, not only did he wink, but he also threw in some jiggle action from his package, swinging them around proudly.

As expected, the girl's reaction was an ear piercing scream followed by the abrupt slamming of her door.

"You assholes know how to ruin the fun don't you? And don't be looking at me like that. I know you can't resist Ravishing Reno but I'm reserved for the ladies gentleman."

If they could have, I'm 100 percent positive that the guards would've happily snapped his neck then and there. On second thought, they'd do much worse. They'd probably tear the entire thing off and hear him scream.

I shook my head as Reno disappeared from sight and shut the door.

Back to the mirror to stare at Sexy Cloud once more.

**8:06 am**

Ravishing Reno my ass…

How does he come up with that shit?

**8:08 am**

I mean, what the hell? Ravishing Reno? Seriously.

**8:10 am**

It isn't even _that _big.

**8:11 am**

Let me clarify. I've only seen it because it's pretty much visible to the entire population. No other reason. You can't exactly miss it when he's running around like a maniac and it's bouncing all over the place.

**8:22 am**

Whatever, screw you guys.

**8:23 am**

I have to go attend Mr. Toupee's English and Lit class again. Hopefully the odd tension has died down from yesterday.

If he pushes me again though, I'm going for it. You bet your ass that Sexy Cloud will go for it.

**9:34 am**

It's as if yesterday didn't even happen. Quite an anticlimactic showing last period. Although there was that unnerving glare…

Oh well… time for a one hour spare since there's no Biochem today.

That means no Tifa.

Damnit…

Next time slot everyone.

**9:36 am**

No. I meant next period, not two minutes later.

**9:39 am**

Still no.

**10:33 am**

Finally.

Ok, here we are, in the abyss of turmoil and despair.

Aka: Professor Cid Highwind's Engineering Mechanics class.

Don't get me wrong. I really like Professor Highwind but he's a little… extreme (yeah that's it). I mentioned how the guy's got some kind of engine/machine fetish? Badmouth some form of machinery or make some kind of inaccurate remark relating to a mechanical object and you'll get the hammer thrown at you.

Figuratively of course. Although I wouldn't rule out a literal possibility.

In his class, he is the law. You're expected to come in prior to the starting bell even if he's not present. He can waltz in anytime he "damn well feels like it" as he once quoted without any opposition. Sure, it's fine for him to be late but if your sorry ass is caught?

Two words: Screw-ed

You thought that thugs and construction workers swore a lot? Cid Highwind puts them all to shame. In fact, his cursing vocabulary is so extensive that students often look them up online. I'm not joking. It's simply fascinating just how many different ways you can call someone a moron or an idiot.

Crap, here he comes.

He's wearing his blue tinted shades on top of his forehead today. Must be in a good mood. Probably got laid… Or got an engine working or something. That's more likely to make him happy.

"All right class. Let's pick up where we left…"

Uh-oh…

Rufus Shinra. Rufus Shinra was talking to someone behind him. Talking while Professor Highwind was attempting to begin a lecture.

You might as well sign your death warrant right then and there.

Rufus. How to describe Rufus? Well for starters, he's kind of a playboy and has a nasty mean streak that you don't see so often. He's not that bad of a person. See the guy's gotta live in the shadow of his old man, the business tycoon Mr. Shinra himself of the electrical company. So naturally (probably against his wishes), he was enrolled in the Electrical Engineering program to follow in his father's footsteps. He always goes around plastering a fake smile here and there because he's got a reputation to uphold but I've heard of stories during those late night parties where he absolutely loses it and massive shit ends up going down.

From what I can tell, Rufus would've probably been better suited towards some kind of politically related job. Specifically an attorney or male whore.

Don't think those politicians don't love their male whores.

"Mr. Shinra?" Cid's tone was icy yet contained. Here it comes. Calm before the storm.

Rufus turned around in his seat. "Yes sir?"

"It seems that you're engrossed in a highly captivating conversation there."

"No sir."

Cid quirked an eyebrow. "So then, I'm assuming that your little conversation is over?"

Everyone was holding their breath. Everyone.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Cid nodded, flipping through his notes nonchalantly. "Then if you don't mind, I'd like for you to turn around and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Dead silence.

Disturbingly dead silence.

See now is not such a good time for anyone to be doing anything. Even breathe audibly. It would just constitute suicide.

Rufus stared at Cid in shock. "Sir?" He was absolutely stunned.

What? I told you guys that Professor Highwind was a little extreme. Don't think there haven't been objections about his profane language and his short temper.

One time, a professor from the Engineering department named Shera or something or other (I can't be sure) confronted him about his attitude after receiving a complaint from several students. The rest of the staff had apparently wished her good luck but she didn't understand.

She did afterwards.

There's no other way to really describe what happened but Cid pretty much 'yelled' her into submission. The man barked and sent her packing. I swear, I actually saw her crying as she ran through the halls. He had made a grown and well respected woman cry. I can safely say that it's the first time I've ever seen a professor at a university break down into tears.

Don't fuck with Cid Highwind. Just don't.

Needless to say, no more complaints have been lodged since. No one's that brave to warrant getting killed. So, we all just take it.

"What, you gotta problem kid?" Cid was at it again.

"No sir, it's just…" Rufus began.

"Just what? Huh? What you wanna tussle kid? Huh? You wanna tussle?" He went up to Rufus' desk and stuck his chest out, giving it a pound. "Come on, you wanna tussle?"

"Sir, I'm not going to fight you."

"What, you ain't man enough to stand up to old man Cid here? Come on hotshot."

Well, if Cid's objective was to get Rufus' undivided attention for the rest of the period, mission successful.

And who says today's youth don't respect their elders?

Violence and intimidation: the answer to all of life's problems.

**12:56 pm**

I had my lunch today without choking on any of it. Hooray for Cloud! I lost the staring contest with the goons again however.

Damnit, it's just not fair. 4 against 1. When I'm done with one, three other pairs of eyes waiting and ready to pounce.

I need some eye drops for all my 'extended staring contest needs'.

Maybe I'll go and catch Sephiroth now. Perhaps he could be my staring sidekick?

**1:05 pm**

It was a warm sunny day and the field had several things going on it at once.

One side had several retards participating in various activities.

'_It's called stretching… dumbass.'_ Back at it again I see.

'How about you shut the fuck up and disappear asswipe?' Yes, yes, I was actually talking back to my conscience. Queue the psycho music. Besides, he deserved it.

Oh, I should mention that I did actually go and look up the gender specifics of my conscience last night.

So apparently, your conscience is 'a source of moral or ethical judgment or pronouncement' and since it's a reflection of my character, and since I'm a guy, then it'll be referred to as a 'he' in this context.

So for all of you equal gender rights activists, you may now piss off.

I swear if my conscience had a face right now, he'd be rolling his eyes. I can just picture the prick doing it over and over as I scan the area.

Ungrateful bastard. I just genderized him and this is how he repays me?

The other sections of the field were divided up for several different practices. I could see a woman's soccer team on one side, a men's on the other. Occupying the rest of the area, was the football team running several drills.

As I approached, I spotted their madman coach shouting at them like a pumped up drill sergeant instructor.

Barret Wallace. Head coach. A man with quite a character. Picture Cid's twin. Now just apply a much broader frame, darker skin and a penchant for seeing young men get physically tortured and beaten to unethical levels and you've got Barret Wallace.

The two of them must be related in some way. They just have to be.

Can you picture a bar fight involving these two?

The two of them argue, Cid fires off a whole list of exotic color commentary and Barret, not fully comprehending everything, decides to simply smash a beer mug over his head. Fun times that would be I tell ya.

I approached the sidelines and looked out, scanning for Sephiroth. Nothing. Had he lied to me? Better ask the big guy.

"Uh, excuse me sir. Coach Wallace?" At first, he ignored me and I kind of assumed he didn't, pretending not to take the hint because I'm kind of a disphit like that. "Um... excuse me coach?"

Finally he turned to face me. "Whaddya want?" I won't say roared because it's too strong a verb but he pretty much yelled at me impatiently.

"Uh…" Ok there goes any confidence I just had. "Uh…" Great. Way to be a role model for today's youth, coach.

Coach Wallace just glared at me. "Well? Out with it boy! Can't you see how busy I am?"

Remember Cloud, this isn't Mr. Toupee of English and Lit. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, badmouth him.

'_Smart choice. Although I would've enjoyed seeing you ripped to shreds.'_

Thanks man, I love you too. Asshole.

"Uh… I'm looking for Safer Sephiroth." There we go. Atta boy Cloudie! That wasn't so hard after all.

Barret gave me a wide eyed look for a moment. "Whaddya want Sephiroth for kid? He's busy."

"Uh, I need to, uh, talk to him about something. If you could just-"

"I told you to spit it out already!" He bellowed.

My now meek demeanor did nothing to reinforce a confident temperament. "Okay..."

He chewed gum thoughtfully for a few seconds, eyeing me once over before sighing. "Look..." He waved his hand dismissively. "He's in the gym. They've got a basketball game right now so he's excused from practice."

"Thanks." Now to run away like the chicken shit I am.

"Don't know why the hell he'd play that sissy sport. Buncha women if you ask me. You get smacked a little and they all bitch 'foul'. Pussy sport." See what I mean about his penchant for wanting to see others hurt? I wasn't making it up! This man was insane. Insane I tell you.

"Ok, thanks, I'm-"

"Hey coach! Watch this!" Someone shouted from the field. A silver haired guy ran straight into a running back carrying the ball, completely flattening the poor son of a bitch. He immediately got up and stood over the fallen player. "Booyah! Who's your daddy now motherfucker? Ahahahaha!"

Oh my god… It's a goddamn practice for Chrissakes! What is wrong this guy?

Barret blew the whistle and roared with laughter as he jogged towards the scene. Everyone on the team began crowding around the fallen player.

Loz. Big macho senior who was well known to be a lethal and hard hitting linebacker on the football team. Some thought of him as a man, I liked to view him as a speeding locomotive. The guy was something like 6'3" or 6'4", only slightly shorter than Sephiroth but he weighed a ton. I've heard somewhere between 250 to 260 lbs. He's built like a bull and hits to kill opposing players, not simply tackle them.

A Loz hit meant permanent damage to the body and a definite season ending injury. Your best bet when going up against the crazy bastard is to simply lateral the ball to some poor sucker of a teammate and hope the best for them.

What? Why are you all looking at me like that? Hey, in this world, you gotta look out for number 1: yourself. You try telling me you wouldn't do the same.

Loz was now maniacally flexing his ridiculously large biceps as he stood over the poor, unconscious guy. Ok, now he was jumping chest first into his buddies, celebrating with them. The sad part is that Coach Wallace is actually laughing his head off about all of this.

What the hell is wrong with these people?

On second thought, I think I'm gonna go tell Sephiroth that I'm not interested.

**1:26 pm**

The gym was packed with moronic cheering fans and a large group of media with cameras snapping at every instant as a game took place on the court. The amount of press present was unbelievable and there was an intensity in the air that even a non sports fan could appreciate.

It was definitely something.

Kind of like when you discover for the first time the wonders of what your right hand can do for you.

I peered through all the bodies, trying my best to ignore the deafening noise and spotted a familiar face out on the court. There was Sephiroth and some girl who looked like Sephiroth.

Yazoo. What kind of a dipshit name is that? Don't ask… Loz's brother was tall, an inch taller than Sephiroth but unlike the other two, he wasn't as built so he didn't play football. Looking at him, you'd swear at times that he was a female version of Sephiroth.

Bet he's been asked on a lot of dates from both genders. God, that must've been awkward at times.

Yazoo on a date (with a chick you morons, please pull your minds out of the gutter):

_"So, ready to go back to my place?"_

_"Bout time."_

_"Do you want to wear the strap-on first or me?"_

_"What? I'm... a dude..."_

_"..."_

Contrary to popular belief, Loz and Yazoo are not related to Sephiroth in any way. So don't ask about the matching silver hair. Beats me.

Sephiroth fan club anyone?

I've heard that the two have a younger brother who's somewhere on the campus. Maybe they call him Lozoo. Pretty original. But gay. Very, very gay. Boy would I hate to be that kid.

Yazoo just dunked over some poor player on the other team, knocking him down on his ass. That taunting attitude must run in the family because I see a skinnier version of Loz right now pumping his biceps over the guy.

Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. Sephiroth, being the giant tool that he is, just went over to help the fallen dude up.

Classy prick. Why couldn't he have kicked him or something instead? Something hostile. Something to make me hate him even more.

Fucking Sephiroth.

**1:29 pm**

Fucking Sephiroth…

**1:38 pm**

89-42. Home team. Wow, do I feel sorry for the visitors or what? That's absolutely embarrassing.

The cheers are deafening. There goes the media swarming Sephiroth and the rest of the team. Cameras galore were flashing everywhere as the entire stadium went berserk with intermittent bright lights.

Holy crap. Poor guy actually looked terrified for a second before he was swallowed up by a sea of microphones.

**1:51 pm**

I stood outside the male change room waiting for everyone to get in and change. I should catch Sephiroth along the way.

Oh… here comes Girliroth.

Yazoo stopped short of the door and glared down at me. "What's up?"

I mildly frowned. "Sup."

He was quiet yet observant for a few seconds. "You got business here bro?"

What the hell's his deal?

"Uh, I'm waiting for Sephiroth. I gotta talk to him about something."

"Sure you're not lost? Maybe you should be somewhere else?"

Wow, really? Condescending bastard… Traces of yesterday morning resurfacing.

'_Don't…' _Since when the hell did I listen to my conscience?

It's that time again. Time for smartass Cloud to emerge. I mean, I know this guy's taller than me and would probably destroy me but I just can't help it. My pride's on the line and I'm not just gonna take verbal shots from this prick all day.

"I dunno. I mean, are you sure _you're_ not lost? Why aren't you playing for the woman's basketball squad again?"

_'That was actually pretty good.'_

'Finally... Nice to have your approval for once.'

'_Nah, it's only good because now I get to see your dumbass get pasted into the floor.'_

I guess I should've expected that.

Countdown until Yazoo loses it and strangles me to death: 5, 4, 3-

"Yazoo? What… Cloud Strife! Hey." Sephiroth appeared.

Saved by the bell!

"Sup man." I nodded towards him.

"Everything cool?" Sephiroth gazed at the two of us dubiously.

"Yeah…" Yazoo didn't want to break his glare. "Yeah." But he finally did and walked off. Owned! Cloud Strife owns your ass!

"Yo, let me change and we'll go talk to my football coach alright?" Sephiroth indicated.

Football coach? Barret Wallace?

Ah shit, fuck me sideways and once on Sunday…

_'What on earth does that even mean?'_

'Dunno, just thought it sounded cool.'

_'No. It didn't.'_

**1:55 pm**

At least my dick is probably bigger than Yazoo's, what with him looking like a girl and all.

_'Don't get your hopes up.'_


	4. Aww… Does Johnny Need To Play?

**"Aww… Does Johnny Need To Play?"**

**5:12 pm**

So… I guess… I might actually… be… on the football team…

**5:13 pm**

Well… not yet of course.

**5:15 pm**

But I have caught the interest of the coaching staff and raised some eyebrows.

**5:16 pm**

Great.

**5:17 pm**

I suppose I should be happy?

**5:19 pm**

The coach thought Sephiroth must've been kidding at first. I just wanted to leave when he roared with laughter and sprayed spit everywhere like a complete jackass.

See I didn't mention this before but… I'm 5'10" and 175 lbs. Not exactly the biggest guy out there. Just lean.

**5:20 pm**

What a goddamn dick. Barret Wallace that is.

**5:22 pm**

He is. They all are. Even Sephiroth, although he didn't do anything except try and help me get on the football team.

I still hate his pretty boy face.

**5:24 pm**

I gotta admit, I seriously thought this was gonna roll over and die but Coach Wallace wants me to report to practice tomorrow along with the rest of the team even though I'm not on it.

**5:25 pm**

They made me run drills by myself.

A _lot_ of drills.

**5:26 pm**

I mean, I'm in good shape and all but I'm damn exhausted right now and aching all over.

Someone hold me… But please be soft and squishy.

Like the Pillsburghy Doughboy.

**5:27 pm**

I keep asking myself over the last hour now: Why do I really want this?

_'The doughboy?'_

**5:28 pm**

Recognition?

'_It's to impress Tifa you nitwit.'_ There he goes again. Just nonstop, this guy.

**5:31 pm**

Wait a minute…

Nitwit?

**5:32 pm**

'Nitwit? That's pretty tame by your standards.'

'_You don't wanna test me son.'_

Son? Just what does this prick th-

Ah hell…

I'm really too exhausted to put up a fight.

**5:34 pm**

I guess that's why I've been incessantly rambling over a series of time slots for the past few minutes now.

**5:35 pm**

Forgive me and my sporadic thoughts.

**5:36 pm**

There I go at it again.

**5:37 pm**

Blah…

**5:38 pm**

This is the worst insertion of random quotes to grace my thoughts.

I'm gonna go take a shower. No solo sex action though. Way too tired for that even right now.

I think I'll head over to the chemistry department and talk to Professor Gast about the workload.

**5:39 pm**

Yes, yes, we guys can actually pass up on an opportunity to please the man down below.

**6:32 pm**

The chemistry department is full of egotistical maniacs who think they're above everyone else. I think the only other department or two that contains a greater amount of arrogant dickheads is either Engineering or Commerce/Business.

Commerce people are so stuck up; they don't even bother to look your way in fear of associating themselves with you.

Engineering students are worse. See those guys actually will lend a helping hand when you ask for it. They're all nice and supportive while you're around but the second you leave, they're talking about how much of a dolt you are because you couldn't solve a particular problem on your own.

So much for a harmonious circle of balanced equality between one another.

This is a hierarchy and everyone's gotta look out for themselves. The chain ladder has a beginning and an end with the next person looking to knock you off from below or step on your fingers from above.

Make sure to bring a machete and wear cleats.

**6:34 pm**

Whoa…

I actually narrated fairly coherently for a change back there didn't I?

Don't get used to it because that took too much effort on my part.

**6:37 pm**

I feel better after the shower although I kind of regret not having given it a rub earlier right about now.

**6:38 pm**

I suppose I could take two tonight.

**6:39 pm**

Here we are. Chemistry department.

I'll just tell Gast about the excessive wo-

Oh. Crap.

You've got to be kidding me…

Standing there looking like the hottest thing I've ever seen was Tifa. Clad in a white blouse and tight blue jeans. The hot piece of as-, I mean, the beautiful and delightful female was clutching several books to her chest while leaning against the door to Professor Gast's office, chatting from outside.

Okay. No need to panic. Just play it cool and progress with the original mission at hand.

'_Try not to get a boner while walking the rest of the way. Who am I kidding? It's over thirty feet. We're doomed.'_

'Will you shut the fuck up for just once?'

'_Want me to get "unconscious mode" ready just in case you make a complete ass of yourself? I'll let you pass out this time with no strings attached.'_

'Hmm… that does actually sound temptin-, No! No! Look I can handle this. Just piss off you dick.'

'_Hmmph. The things I do for you and this is how you repay me?'_

I rolled my eyes and sauntered over quietly, keeping my head low and eyes to the ground. I really wished there were students and faculty around to ease the tension but alas… I had to come this late didn't it?

I approached the door and slowly looked up. It's like something absolutely forced me to make eye contact with her.

Damnit.

Yeah, she was looking back. And smiling faintly as well.

Damn she's so beautiful.

Oh my god… wow…

'_HAHAHAHAHA! Don't look down now dumbass!'_

Oh my god! Wow!

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

I did the only thing I could think of and crouched down so it wouldn't be noticeable as I took my backpack off.

I kept telling myself not to look up as I pretended to be busy, unzipping my bag and taking out several binders.

'_You still up for that offer? It's still good. Now would be a good time to just black out. It's not so "hard'. Hahahaha! Hard! Get it? Hard? Hahahahaha!'_

Jesus Christ. What the hell is wrong with my conscience?

Note to self: See shrink and exorcise evil demon within.

I ignored the bastard within and pretended to browse through several pages. I could feel her staring down at me and as much as I wanted to look up, I just couldn't.

Finally, Johnny relaxed a little. Thank god.

I stood up, slinging the pack over my shoulder and gave her a brief nod and weak smile.

She smiled back pleasantly. So hot. So frickin' hot.

"Uh… you still with Professor Gast?" Jot this one down in the books and date it. On this day, at this particular time, Cloud Strife first muttered these words to one Tifa.

I'd always remember this because I can always look back and say I got to talk to Tifa at least once.

At least once…

"Umm… no. I didn't really need anything from him at the moment. Go ahead." Her smile extended as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her voice was so smooth and velvety. It was so soft and easy to listen to. Everything about her was simply fascinating even though I didn't know a single damn thing about her.

"Thanks." Phew! I actually didn't stutter or make myself look like a complete idiot. Although it was close a minute earlier. We had a situation down below but the problem's been neutralized.

I turned and stepped through into the office.

Professor Gast looked up at me from behind his desk, greeting me with a smile. He was a man in his 60's with a full facial gray beard and gray mustache to go along with it. His messy short gray hair wasn't combed today... kind of like almost every other day.

He was an extremely nice guy and the head of the chemistry department. Normally, a freshman like me wouldn't have anything to do with such a highly esteemed and well respected individual. After last semester and my chem marks, he'd requested to meet me personally to congratulate me.

And now he's my bitch! Nah I'm just kidding.

I can go talk to him about anything involving my chem work and since he's got ultimate authority in this department, it's nice to have that on your side, especially when you need to create some homemade drugs on the cheap.

Kidding about the last part. Kind of.

Gast and I have spent a lot of time late at night working on complicated theories way ahead of my current course load. It makes me feel badass. Like my hero Tyler Durden.

"Cloud. Hello." He greeted warmly.

I nodded. "Hello sir."

"What brings you by tonight?" This was gonna be a little tougher than I thought. Especially with Tifa by the door. I could feel her eyes.

"Uh… well… I know this is completely out of my character but recently, I've become occupied with extra activities."

He raised an eyebrow. "Extra activities?"

"You know. Increased workload from other courses... and stuff outside." Like increased masturbation.

"Oh?" He seemed somewhat surprised. I didn't want to disappoint him. He was proud of me and the last thing I wanted to do was come off as incapable in front of his eyes.

"Umm… Well I was just wondering if we could like, temporarily halt our sessions for now so I can just concentrate on my own courses."

Here it comes… the disappointment. The sad look. "Of course Cloud. Our extra sessions aren't a top priority right now. We can certainly hold them off for the time being." He was smiling.

Wait? Why was he smiling? He actually looked kind of relieved to hear me say this. "Sir. I don't want you to think I can't handl-"

He chuckled, cutting me off. "Cloud, don't worry. It's absolutely okay. In fact, it's better than okay. This is actually perfect timing. I'm glad."

I frowned. "Perfect time for what?"

Tifa stepped in from behind me and I felt my body go rigid at her proximity.

"Miss Lockheart here has come requesting some tutoring and aid. I told her how you were the best student in first year."

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

I was seriously trying my best not to turn several shades of red as heat rose through my body. I turned my head to the side and caught her right beside me, only two feet to my left. She turned and gave me another intoxicating smile.

I melted. Okay figure of speech but whatever.

"Cloud?" Professor Gast began.

"Hmm?" I turned sharply to stare at him like a stupefied imbecile.

"What do you think? Will you do it? That is… if you're willing. Of course, if you're having difficulty from a strenuous schedule, then I understand. We can assign someone else without any complications."

"What?" I asked dumbly. I was pretty much still in shock. I mean holy crap, what are the odds of this happening? It's like something out of a story.

"One of the students in your class is perfectly capable of tutoring Miss Lockheart if you decline. A William Hojo."

"Who?"

Tifa spoke quietly for the first time in that beautiful soft voice. "He's in our class. I think he sits next to you on your left."

Urkel! No way in hell was he going to get to tutor Tifa. That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is? She's way too hot for him.

"No that's alright." I said as calmly as possible, barely containing my excitement.

Professor Gast nodded briefly in understanding. "That's fine. Very well then. I'll assign Mr. Hojo to tutor you Miss Lockheart."

What? Wait, what the hell did I just say?

'_You are so stupid. It's beyond belief.'_

'Will you fuck off and die?'

"No sir. I meant that it's all right. I won't have a problem tutoring her." I stole a glance at Tifa who smiled back with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers.

Instead of smiling back like I should have, being the colossal coward and jackass I was, I turned away quickly and stared at Professor Gast.

"Well that's great then." His eyes lit up in appreciation. "Wonderful. Miss Lockheart, you'll find that Mr. Strife is a very knowledgeable student and I'm sure he'll help you with everything you need to know."

My last blush had just disappeared but thanks to him, it surfaced once more.

Just what the hell does this guy think he's doing? I mean I know his intentions are good and all but it sounds as if he's trying to set us up or something.

Don't get me wrong, that would be the greatest thing in the world but come on now… I gotta have some pride and dignity.

The last thing I want is some socially lacking individual, particularly a teacher (even worse: a science teacher), trying to hook me up with someone. Teachers are the furthest thing away when it comes to the prospects of an intimate relationship. But science teachers? They're the furthest thing away from social relationships. Of any kind. Period.

_"Hey there, how did you and your girlfriend meet?"_

_"My teacher hooked us up. He thought we'd make a cute couple."_

_"…"_

_"No seriously, he assigned our date in class…"_

I can do it myself thank you very much. Some things you just gotta do on your own. It's an unwritten rule.

You don't ask your parents to find girlfriends for you, do you?

Well okay… some of you might but that's just sad. And I'm not talking about arranged marriages here people. Christ I'm only 21 not 30.

"Well Cloud, then it's settled." Professor Gast stated.

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly, deep in thought.

"Is there anything else?"

"No… No. So no private sessions for now?"

He smiled warmly. "We'll take a break. Perhaps I've been placing far too much on you. It's hard to believe that you're only a freshman Cloud. Your potential is unlimited."

He seriously has to stop doing that. Especially with Tifa right next to me.

And so for the third time in that office, my face went red once more. "Heh… uh… thanks. Thank you. I'm gonna go then." God, could that have been more uncomfortable?

Gast nodded. "Good luck you two."

"Thank you sir." Tifa's soft velvety voice sang as she exited the office.

I stared at him for a second before nodding. He nodded back in understanding, still smiling. "Good luck Cloud."

I turned around and left, letting out a huge breath of air I'd been holding in... That was until I saw her outside alone in the hall standing and waiting.

Waiting? Waiting for who? Me?

"Hey." She called out.

Okay, just breathe and relax.

"Sup doodle." I fumbled over my words and went pale.

_'Not even gonna bother with this one...'_

To my relief, instead of confusion, her warm smile surfaced again and I relaxed. Damn, how many times would she keep doing that though? I could hardly control myself.

She seemed slightly pensive. "So umm… when's a good time for you?" She twirled a lock of her shiny hair.

"Uh…" How about now baby? Me and you? One on one. You can study with me all night long if you want.

Yeah right… Don't I wish?

"Uh… I dunno. Whenever's good for you honestly but it'll probably be better in the evening since I got classes." Holy shit. A well constructed and articulate sentence in front of her presence.

She nodded. "Yeah okay. Umm… I got classes too in the morning so yeah…"

"Okay." I nodded once and looked down at the floor as a moment of awkward silence passed.

"Well I'll tell you what. I'll give you my number and you can like, call me tomorrow so we can arrange a time. Sound good?"

Oh baby that sounds better than good. "Uh, yeah that'd be good. Cool." That's it Cloud. Just play it simple.

"Great." Her warm smile radiated the area. "You wanna jot it down?"

"Oh, well I got a cell too. I can just store it." And never delete it. Ever. Never, ever.

After having been giving the digits, I stored the precious number into my cell phone and cradled it like a mother cradles an infant while it's crying.

Okay not really but I was careful and made sure to ask her to repeat it just in case.

Just in case…

_'You're fucking creepy.'_

"Well, thanks for agreeing to help me out. Really appreciate it."

The sound of her saying my name sent chills up and down my body.

_'Delusional too. She never said your name.'  
_

I ignored him. "Yeah. It's really no problem." Except for my package down below.

"Okay well… I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye" She waved as she disappeared down the empty hall.

I waved back slowly, entranced, even though she didn't see it. And continued doing so for several more seconds like the moron that I am.

Wow.

**7:09 pm**

Wow.

**7:12 pm**

Just wow.

**7:18 pm**

I'm back in my dorm now and can't get the whole thing out of my head. It's surreal.

Oh have I mentioned this:

Wow.

**1:59 am**

For the first time in as long as I can remember, I actually can't sleep because I'm so excited. I mean I'm still sore and tired from the drills earlier but I don't care.

When was the last time I was actually looking forward to the next school day? Oh right, the day before summer break of course.

**2:01 am**

I could scream like a little schoolgirl and almost wouldn't care.

**2:02 am**

_Almost_ that is. I'm still a guy.


	5. Viewer Discretion Is Not Advised

**"Viewer Discretion is not advised"**

**8:02 am**

Reno almost made it through the hallway alive, evading one guard, and then another.

They've upped the count from two to three it seems. Finally catching on I suppose.

It's strange seeing a naked guy cut and spin around, faking out a larger individual. The dude definitely had moves and running on bare feet against the cold floor didn't exactly make it any less challenging either.

Maybe he should think about joining the football team? Could be an asset.

I mean, who'd want to tackle some naked guy? Especially some crazy pro-communist guy.

Then again, if you think about it, it would probably be frickin' excruciating sliding on that grass naked.

New definition of a grass burn: seeing some buck naked idiot getting up with a light green tint smeared all over his body, going all the way down to his ass crack.

"_Ladies and gentleman, from your beloved University: presenting 'Ass the Grass' Reno!"_

Gotta nice ring to it don't you think?

And then afterwards, I can picture Reno spreading his communist propaganda to the other team:

"_Bros, we're all equal here. Let's share the scoring. That way, everyone wins and we can all hold hands and sing in harmony."_

I just shuddered at that disturbing thought.

Hell, even I'd want him to get hit if he ever spewed crap like that.

Anyways, back to my initial statement... The operative word here is 'almost'.

Keyword: almost.

As in, he almost made it safely out of trouble after his verbal tirade. But then the third guard came out of nowhere and speared him like on those crazy WWE shows.

You know what I'm talking about. When the big muscular guy with the girly hair swings the other big muscular guy with the girly hair on the rope, sending him back towards him before lunging at his midsection, taking him down in brutal but ultimately satisfying fashion.

Reno's little soldier went flying limply through the air along with the rest of his body before hitting the floor.

Ravishing Reno is down for the count. I repeat: down for the count…

**9:28 am**

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Oh my god, I'm so excited!

Oh my god… I'm acting like a damn woman, all giddy but I can't help it!

I just shuddered again for the second time today.

Finally though. I'm in Biochemistry. That means we're going to delve into the wonderful world of atoms, genes and DNA right?

Wrong! It means Tifa!

Tifa!

Ok Cloud. Just breathe. Just play it cool. No making an ass of yourself today.

_'That's like asking Lindsay Lohan to stay out of jail. Impossible.'_

I was wearing a casual black button up shirt and gray khakis. Nothing too fancy, but definitely a step up from yesterday. I mean, I'm impressing Tifa here people!

Tifa!

Why isn't she here yet? Class has almost started. Did something happen? Did she skip class? Is she sick? Is she ignoring me? I continued looking at the door.

_'Yeah, psycho much?'_

Talk about pathetic huh?

Well... Is she avoiding me though?

And why the fuck is Vincent staring at me?

"What?" I asked annoyed.

He shrugged, turning back to his book. "Seem a little edgy today."

"What?" This time I was confused.

"Well I dunno. I mean if I couldn't guess any better, I'd say you're waiting for someone.

That. Douche. Bag. Why did he have to be so damn perceptive?

"Whatever man. You don't even know what you're talking about. Just mind your own business." I looked ahead, just itching to turn and stare at the doorway but now I couldn't. Not with weirdo becoming suspicious.

But what did I care?

'_Because you do.'_ I couldn't even get a few hours of freedom from this satanic monster.

"I'd say it's a girl." Vincent cut in, smirking slightly.

Goddamn piece of shit. I hate this bastard.

The all too familiar geeky snorting of Urkel drew my attention towards him. I frowned. "What the hell you laughing at?"

He'd probably overheard our conversation and broke out into a fit of laughter, kind of sounding like a nasally congested hyena.

That grating noise…

My virgin ears!

"Screw you guys…" I muttered, scowling straight ahead.

Right then, the luscious beauty goddess decided to walk in, being one of the last to arrive right before the bell sounded.

Wow…

I wasn't the only guy staring. Others were definitely checking her out in her black turtle neck sweater and beige skirt. Even my prof was kind of eyeing her peculiarly.

Yeah, fat chance grandpa. Stick to old ladies please. They're the only hope you've got.

Hell, I think even some girls were checking her out!

Shit.

A painful realization just hit me. And I'm not talking about the time I got rejected for the fat, pimply kid at the junior high dance. Although that was a low. I'm talking about the fact that even Tifa can probably get more girls than I can.

_'Sad.'_

'Piss off you dickless prick.'

_'At least I have a reason as to why I don't get any action. If I had one, you can bet your sorry ass that I'd be using it everyday.'_

Shit. I just got owned by my conscience…

Just as she reached her desk, Tifa shot me a quick glance, catching my eye. She smiled softly before taking her seat at the front.

Holy skiddaddledams. That sent jolts throughout my body.

_'What in the hell, may I ask, is skiddaddledams supposed to mean?'_

'I ran out of colorful commentary so I went for the exotic.'

_'Sounds like something from the fucking 50's.'_

Hey, the 50's were cool. That was when Elvis Presley became the man.

My Johnson sprang to life then and there at the thought of both that and Tifa. It was like a double turn on: sex and rock-and-roll. Only thing missing was the drugs. I couldn't have been gladder that I was sitting down.

_'So now you get boners from young adult females and deceased rock icons? Just how messed up are you?'_

Vincent leaned over. What the hell did he want? "Yep. I knew it. Girl infatuation." He flashed his eyebrows suggestively several times.

I must've glared at Vincent for over two whole minutes because for the longest time, all I could see was his face as I envisioned my hands wringing his neck, strangling him to death.

"Mr. Strife. Please stop admiring Vincent and pay attention up front. You may resume your discretion at a more appropriate personal time."

Cue chorus of laughter.

Why? Why me? Just... Why?

What is the prof's deal? Asshole just embarrassed me for the second time in consecutive classes! Did he have trouble getting it up or something and decided to take it out on me?

Not the way to start the day. Definitely not the way to start the day. Especially if you loaded up with a super-sized serving of Frosted Flakes to help keep you on edge.

My head fell to the desk as my eyes shut tightly. The laughter seemed to increase but above all, Urkel's maniacal snorting seemed to stand out above the rest.

Fucking Urkel.

Furkel.

**10:26 am**

I was the first one out bar none. I had to get out of that hell hole with everyone looking at me as if I had a crush on Vincent.

That stupid son of a bitch. I needed to find the most inconspicuous way of killing him and pinning it on Urkel.

As people began to spill out into the halls, I was about to book it before a hand tapped on my shoulder.

Vincent! He just didn't quit!

I whipped around furiously. "Get off me man!"

Tifa stared back wide eyed as she slowly pulled her arm back, placing it on her chest. "Uh… I'm sorry. Sorry about that." She seemed shocked. Well no shit, could I blame her?

Boy did I feel like an ass at the moment. "Oh shi- Tifa sorry. I- I thought you were someone else. Sorry. I'm really sorry."

How many goddamn times did I need to say sorry?

She relaxed and immediately shot me a radiant smile. "That's all right." People were walking out, staring at the two of us in question.

They probably all thought the same thing: What was a guy like me doing with a girl like her?

Vincent came out and spotted us. Before brushing past us, he winked and gave me a thumbs up.

Idiot.

Urkel walked out too, sneering at me before pompously continuing with his geek march down the hall.

Even bigger idiot.

"Cloud?" Tifa's sweet voice cut through my angry thoughts.

"Hmm?" I stared at her incredible face, and soon… her incredible pair of…

'_Fool! No!'_

Holy shit! That was a close one!

Ok Strife. Just keep your face on her face. That's it… Easy there, easy…

She chuckled delightfully. "Um, you there?" She playfully waved a hand in front of me, completely oblivious of my impure intentions.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Sorry…" There I go again. Incapable of being anything but a retard.

She continued grinning, glancing around us for a moment. "Well I got class... So I just wanted to check and see if you're going to give me a call later. Sometime this afternoon?"

She wanted me to call her? Hallelujah!

Go Cloud go. Go playa. Go playa.

_'To study… you pea brained imbecile. One day, I swear I'll just pack up and leave.'_

Back to earth I come crashing down.

I nodded moronically, inwardly disappointed. "Oh… oh yeah, yeah. Sure of course."

She smiled further. "Great. Thanks a lot for this Cloud. I'll see ya." She waved quickly and walked off.

Oh shit. The football practice.

"Oh wait, hey!" Several people turned to stare at me in question. 'Not you, you retards.'

Tifa gave me a puzzled look. "Yeah?" Damn the sound of her voice was so sexy. And sweet. And sexy.

_'We get it. Shut up.'_

"I got something to do actually later in the afternoon today. I'm sorry." Jesus Christ. Give this man a fucking Apologetic Award or something. "Can I call you later?"

She nodded once. "Of course. Don't worry about it. Bye Cloud. I gotta get to class or I'll be late. Talk to you later then." She disappeared through the large sea of bodies.

I smiled like a complete dork, with a huge grin plastered on my face.

**10:31 am**

I continued to smile, shooting glances at everyone in the hall along the way.

**10:32 am**

I liked it when Tifa said my name. It was hot, especially coming out of her mouth.

**10:33 am**

Think undirty thoughts. Think undirty thoughts.

'_I don't think that's a real word.'_

'Shut up. Nothings gonna ruin my day today. Not even you jackass.'

**10:34 am**

Something's wrong…

It's like there's an element of this morning missing but I just can't quite put my finger on it.

**10:37 am**

I proceeded towards the library, in hopes of getting some studying done.

Who was I kidding? All I'd be doing was thinking about Tifa.

Sweet, sweet Tifa.

Like honey o-

Oh...

OH SHIT!

**10:40 am**

I raced through the halls. 'Why didn't you say anything you prick?' I was mentally screaming at myself. True signs of psychoticness.

_'You told me to shut up. So, like a good conscience, I complied.'_ If the asshole had a face, it'd be all smug now. _'P.S. Psychoticness is not a word.'_

Yeah he was right… it wasn't…

Bastard.

I continued running like a madman until I reached Professor Highwind's Mechanics class.

I checked my watch...

...And entered the door for the very last time.

**10:41 am**

I am so fucked. And not in the "Oh crap, sorry I missed our appointment' fucked when you have an important meeting and completely forget, embarrassing yourself.

No, this was more like a "Oh hey guys, I think I'm in the wrong house" fucked like when you decide to have a lapse in judgement and barge right into a house undergoing a full cocaine operation with armed drug dealers.

_'Why would anyone ever even do that?'_

Right, so moving on. Evil woman. See what women do to you?

I opened the door and, as if trying to make my life much worse than it already was, decided to creak upon my entrance, drawing everyone's attention towards me.

So now the door was against me as well? Why did inanimate objects hate me so much? Could it have been the time I took that sledgehammer to the stool I'd stubbed my toe on? Well it had started it!

I shut the door quietly, my head aimed directly towards the floor as I could feel my entire body heating up from embarrassment.

Here it comes.

"Mr. Strife?" Cid spoke roughly.

I looked up, meeting his eerily calm expression. I stole a quick glance at the rest of the class, making eye contact with Rufus. The stupid shithead leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head, and smirked like some evil CEO ready to pull the rug out from underneath everyone.

"Mr. Strife!" Cid raised his voice, jerking me out of my trance.

"Yes sir?" I spoke quietly, but not meekly. Not meekly folks. Nope, for Cloud Strife fears no one. Exception: Oscar from Sesame Street when he's drunk.

"Care to explain to me as to why you're late?" He folded his arms and walked up to within a foot of me. Okay fine, so maybe I was a little scared. Just a little.

His piercing blue eyes glared down at me roughly.

Just a little more scared now.

"Uh…" What to say in a time of desperation?

He inched even closer, the tips of his shoes touching mine. Oh my God…

"Out with it kid!" He barked.

I was nearly shitting my pants. The entire class held its breath in anticipation, waiting for Cid to lose it any second.

Think fast Cloud, think fast!

'_My dog ate it.'_

"My dog ate it!"

My dog ate it?

'What in the hell did you just make me say?'

If possible, the silence became even more unnerving. The various expression changes on Cid's face were interesting.

They went from angry scowl, to looking grim, to utter confusion, then back to being grim, then on to confusion a second time before finally settling on grim a third and final time.

"Mr. Strife…" He didn't appear all too pleased. "Are you trying to be fucking funny?"

Just keep your mouth shut idiot. Do not, under any circumstances, piss him off further.

I continued staring at the floor, noticing for the first time just how truly fascinating the blank beige tiling really was. Students should really put more time into examining the fine job done on these tiles.

I could feel Cid's burning glare continue to shoot me down.

"Strife!" He yelled all of a sudden

I literally jumped up, probably getting a good inch or two of air.

The whole class erupted. Everyone was roaring hysterically, their unforgiving faces turning red from all the blood rushing up through their bodies.

"SHADDUP!" Cid furiously yelled again, this time looking at everyone else in the room but me.

I seriously think the laughter died down more than four times as fast as it sprang up.

You know how usually when people laugh at something funny; they all kinda seem to do it all at once? Which I guess, is why laughter becomes loud real quick.

However, when people are trying to be quiet, there are still always some retards left who seem to continue laughing. You know what I'm talking about don't you? Like even though the rest of the class thought it was funny and decided to move on, one or two douchebags didn't get the memo.

Well this was one of those reverse scenarios.

The place was like a cemetery now. Dead.

Hell, even a cemetery seemed more appealing than where I was currently standing.

Cid gave me one last glare. "See me after class." He went back to his notes as I miserably trudged to an empty seat.

**10:49 am**

I fucking hate Wednesdays.

I especially hate this day. Today officially sucks. Embarrassed twice now.

**10:52 am**

Shut up. I know what I said earlier.

Just shut up.

**10:54 am**

I hate you all.

**10:55 am**

'_Even Tifa?'_

'I-'

**10:56 am**

_'Well?'_

'Just _shut_ up.'


	6. Help! Everyone's An Insane Recluse!

**"Help! Everyone's An Insane Recluse!"**

**11:37 am**

Cid continued to glare at me like an angry father would while looking down at his retarded four year old son after doing something inexplicably stupid.

Like flushing his wallet down the toilet for example.

Not that I've ever done that. No. I'm just saying...

Not that I really ever had a dad…

'_Quit acting like a pussy.'_

Okay, I'm not gonna get into my family life for now.

"How many times are you gonna faze out like that?" Cid asked impatiently.

"Umm…" What the hell was I supposed to say?

"What's the matter with you kid? You got ADD or something?"

If staring at Tifa incessantly and thinking about her nonstop constituted a lack of concentration on other things, then yes, I did suffer from ADD.

_'HADD.'_

'HADD? What the hell is that?'

'_Hyper Attention Deficit Disorder.'_

'Hyper Attention Deficit Disorder? Is that even real?' I quirked an eyebrow at this and Cid must've assumed I was easily one of the biggest lunatics right then and there.

_'As real as Tifa's breasts hopefully.'_

'Watch it!'

'_Ooooh… Struck a nerve I see.'_

'Where the hell did you learn that from?' I continued to completely ignore the quickly rising impatience on Cid's face.

'_Oh I have my ways. When you're sleeping or ogling Tifa or some other chick, I exercise the only muscle I can: the brain. My extensive hidden knowledge may surprise you young one.'_

Okay: What… the… fuck…?

"What the fuck?" Cid yelled, causing me to jump for the second time that day.

"What?" I spat out idiotically.

"What?" He frowned. "You tell me 'what'? I've been standing here for the past several minutes waiting for you to explain yourself. And what the hell do you do? You stand there contorting numerous imbecilic facial expressions to no one in particular as if you're trying out for the epileptic seizure club or something. What the hell are you doing kid? You talkin' to yourself or something?"

I make faces to myself?

_'That truly is sad man.'_

The whole world's against me. Only plausible explanation. And what the hell is up-

Wait… Seriously... I make faces to myself? That would explain all those times when a group of attractive females would bother to glance my way.

I mean, I always chalked it up to my charming looks…

Oh God… So that means-

"Cloud!" Cid screamed.

"What!" I shouted back on pure reflex.

He stood silent, momentarily in shock at my outburst.

Stupid. Very stupid.

He gazed at me in terrifying fashion. He was terrifying. And scary. "Sit your ass down on that chair now!" Did I mention that he was scary? And terrifying?

I complied like an obedient dog, sitting my dumb ass down.

Here it comes:

The verbal beat down of a lifetime. This one would probably be so grand; I'd hear it during my other lectures, resonating around in my head like an echo. Hell, I'd probably be hearing it for the rest of my life. And if I was really lucky and got to have some sex anytime soon, I'd probably be hearing it while in the heat of the moment.

Jesus, can you imagine that?

You're lying there with a beautiful woman, getting it on with her. And as she's experiencing nothing but bliss, you have a look of extreme fear plastered across your face when it should be one of ecstasy.

Picture it.

_"Baby what's wrong? You look terrified."_

_"I'm scared shitless!"_

_"Oh God, am I really that bad?"_

The entire thing could then snowball and perpetuate into something far worse...

Crying ensues as you break your girl's heart from a misunderstanding and she leaves your life, never to show up again. And then, you're cursed for the rest of eternity, having this angry voice inside your head constantly screaming at you and forever ruining your love life, causing you to refrain from any physical contact with members of the opposite sex from that point on. This leads to you becoming a lonely, senile old man who's nothing but bitter. Jaded, angry and alone, you then you take out your anger and frustrations on society and blame everyone as you become the representation of a sad, tragic figure in today's modern world, deprived of his rightful need of-

'_Calm the fuck down! Jesus Christ, breathe already.'_

I was nearly hyperventilating. Okay. Deep breaths. Deep, deep breaths.

Damn you Cid. Damn you to hell!

Brace yourselves. I visibly squirmed and awaited the verbal barrage.

"So…" Cid began coolly, "This girl... She a looker?" He leaned on a desk and crossed his arms.

"Uh well, yeah I me-"

Whoa. Pause. Time out. Stop. Halt. Do not pass go. Do not collect 200.

Wait. A. Minute.

Excuse me?

Did he just frickin' ask what I think he did?

_'Even I'm confused here.'_

You know something's completely whacked when even my sinister conscience is in shock. Hardly anything ever fazes him.

"Excuse me?" I asked perplexed.

Cid smiled like a complete goof, betraying his professional standing, checking to make sure the door of the class was closed. "On a scale of 1 to 10, what are we talking here?"

No wait, this is all just wrong now. What in the hell is happening?

"Sir?" I was so. Fucking. Confused!

He rolled his eyes and got off the desk. "Come on now. Whaddya take me for kid? I may be old but this dog still knows all the tricks."

Dog? Tricks? Where am I right now and what happened to my blood vessel bursting professor?

"Sir, I sincerely have no idea what you're talking about." It was kind of the truth. Wasn't it? Kind of. I mean, I did know what he was talking about but still didn't. Make sense? Good. Because even if it didn't, it made a lot more sense than the predicament I was in right now.

"Well. You walk into my class late. You're never late. You waltz in here with a completely moronic, glazed over look, which could be one of two things - A: you're extremely high, as high as the Highwind itself, or B: you're a sucker for a woman." He paused briefly as his expression darkened for a second. "Or it could be C..."

What was C? Did I want to know? No. So in typical Cloud fashion, I asked anyways. "What's C?"

"C is you pulling a Tom Cruise and joining the Church of Scientology."

Cue awkward silence before... "I'm not even religious though..." Naturally, as you've all come to expect by now, I opted to escalate the awkwardness.

"Zip it." He pointed, signalling me to keep it shut. "It's definitely B then." What is with everyone being so goddamn perceptive today? Jesus Christ.

I felt warm as my face turned bright red against my wishes. Great. Way to look inconspicuous now. Oh no, surely he wouldn't suspect that he was correct now. No, not at all.

Moron Cloud. Moron.

_'Acceptance. Finally. It's what I've been trying to tell you for the longest time. It comes after denial.'_

'Do you just relish the opportunity to further insult me every chance you get?'

I could 'feel' my conscience blinking at that thought as if I were some kind of idiot. _'I thought that part was already apparent. Haven't we gotten all past the "I need to spell it out for you" stage at this part of our relationship?'_

Someone. Anyone. Kill me. Now. The fact that he classified our connection as a relationship will have me at the hardware store later this afternoon looking for some good quality rope to hang as a noose and-

"So…" Cid cut into my thoughts. Oh joy. The fun just didn't end. "I take it that that blush tells me everything I need to know." He put his hand to his chin in thought. "Well I've gotta say… If she's anywhere close to a 9 or 10, then your tardiness is justified."

I stared at Cid in horror. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Sir, no offense but you have no idea what you're talking about." Shit! Did I just say that to him? Yes I did. That took balls people. Big, big cajones on my part.

"Don't I?" To my surprise, he didn't seem the least bit offended. Which was good, because I enjoyed having my face intact. "Let me tell you something Cloud." That's the second time he's called me by my first name. "Us men, we're hunters. As hunters, it's our duty to go out there and snag the tastiest fish. We try and snag the prettiest one in the ocean. So as a fellow male, I congratulate you on a fine job that you're doing. But please, drop the act. Just tell me what kind of fish we're looking at here."

I wanted to just sink into the floor and die right then and there.

"Sir…" I visibly paled, staring down at the floor. "Sir, with all due respect, I'm not going to answer that question."

"You will if you don't want extra homework as a penalty for being late." That bastard. I was being extorted for information on my romantic interests now? By my teacher. Ew. Creepy.

I sighed and was quiet for a moment. I can't believe this. I cannot, fucking, believe this. This was my teacher for Christ sakes!

"10…" I whispered quietly, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

He howled. "Wooh! You dog you!"

I buried my face in both my palms as Cid chuckled on in amusement.

**12:22 pm**

Note to everyone: Cid is Satan manifested in human form.

The evilest of all evils.

My god…

I still can't believe what the hell just took place.

And I can't believe the prices on these snacks in the vending machines. A buck fifty now? Outrageous I tell you.

**12:28 pm**

I can't believe I told him she was a 10.

_'Are you implying she's not?'_

'No.' I thought in panic, although I don't know why. I mean after all, it is only my conscience. 'She's definitely a 10. Even higher if possible.'

'_You're a tool. A complete tool. Let's go look at some porn and compare girls to her.'_

**12:37 pm**

I really don't feel like eating right now…

But I mean, I have to. I got football practice later on this afternoon.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.

Furk.

**1:11 pm**

Fark.

**4:08 pm**

It was pretty warm and sunny even in the late afternoon. There were a lot of students outside as I approached the field in a pair of red shorts and a gray t-shirt. I spotted a large group of individuals stretching and talking to one another on the sidelines.

There was Barret, standing next to Sephiroth himself. I glanced around. There were a lot of students just sprawled on the grass, to the sides of the field, watching and conversing with one another. People casually strolled around. Students threw frisbees, others just laid down together and enjoyed the sun. Others studied on the grass, or pretended to study through those shades as they checked out members of the opposite sex.

Ah, the predictability of human nature. I loved it, except for when you got caught and the chick ran in the opposite direction.

Not speaking from experience of course. Just saying.

Wow. A lot of attractive chicks with minimal clothing lay together in groups, watching the football guys stretch.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Let's just hope I don't drop the ball. Literally and figuratively.

Sign of an ultimate loser: guy who can't catch a football when he's trying out for the team. Especially when that loser is supposed to be a receiver. Then said loser perpetuates the amount of fail by going and doing something socially awkard.

Disclaimer: I've never played football before. Well, not on a team that is. Of course I've played it for fun.

Most of the time, our games of football back then constituted us just throwing the ball around and chasing each other in circles, trying to tackle one another. My older brother would throw the ball to me and watch as I ran around in fear from the larger kids who wanted to turn me into a pancake. Fun times.

"Hey, Cloud. Sup man." Sephiroth greeted me.

Barret grunted a greeting. Couldn't this man at least say hello? "All right kid, today you're gonna do some quick receiving drills. You set?"

Oh joy.

"Yo." A deep voice spoke. I turned and stared at a giant monster as he approached us. "Hey who's this fruitcake?" Loz gazed at me in amusement.

Barret chuckled. "This is the new guy. Cloud something..." He looked down at his clipboard. "Strife. Cloud Strife."

Fruitcake? Why you-

"Hey! Easy." Sephiroth stared hard at Loz. "Back off man. He's trying out for the team." Sephiroth didn't appear to be joking. Probably because, I dunno... he wasn't?

This all confused Loz. But if I had to guess, I'd wager and say a lot of other things confused him as well. "What?" He cried out incredulously. "Since when?" He turned and looked at Barret. "What? This for real?"

Barret nodded, turning grim. "He came highly recommended by your quarterback here. Seems to think young spike here has some talent."

"This guy's a shrimp. What the fuck dude, Seph?" His voice was filled with surprise. "Coach, you're not serious are you?" Loz shook his head slowly as he eyed me up and down. "Whatcha got kid?"

Yeah okay, just stare and talk about me as if I'm not here. And call me a kid while you're at it too because you're evidently that much older than me. Idiot.

"Damnit Loz, grow up already would you?" Sephiroth frowned, pushed him lightly and faced me "Just ignore him. He's still in that dumb jock phase of his." Only a phase?

Goddamn. Now Sephiroth was sticking up for me. What the hell was this? Grade 4 when the bully approached you and you needed to ask someone else for help? Like those duty teachers? Pathetic.

Sephiroth was such a bastard and he didn't even realize it.

Loz stepped up to me. "What position you trying out for skillet?"

I glared at him blankly and shrugged. "I don't even know what that means."

"Position?" He asked incredelously.

"Skillet."

He continued glaring dumbly.

Okay, so this was clearly heading for nowhere. I sighed. "Forget it... Receiver." I remarked icily. Not that my demeanor would've been any threatening considering the large ox weighed twice as much as I did.

"Receiver huh? You need to add on more meat buddy. You're gonna get wrecked out there. What'd you say your name was again?"

"Cloud Strife."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Strife?" Cue astonishment. "What? Wait, Cloud Strife?"

"That's what he said." Sephiroth cut in.

Realization must have sunk in. Crap, here it comes… the inevitable question:

"Cloud Strife? Any relation to Zack Strife?"

I sighed and stared away for a second. "Yeah…"

Zack. Have I mentioned him before? No? Well sue me. The time just wasn't right. Or maybe it's just because I didn't want to talk about him.

In case you still haven't put it together (possibly due to you folks being so inept), Zack is my older brother. He's two years older and is a senior linebacker. He doesn't go to this college however. Back then, he'd gotten a full football scholarship to another university across the state.

People say him and I look a lot alike. I tend to disagree. I mean, apart from his spiky black hair and more muscular build in comparison to my own, what's there that we have in common?

Okay. Fine. So I look like a younger version of him all right? Are you happy?

Sometimes, retards come up to me and call me Zack Jr.

Zack Jr.! The nerve!

I guess, that's honestly why I didn't go to the same school he did. You could kind of say I was looking to escape his shadow.

But damn, even now, no matter how much I wanted to escape it, his name still came up. And another comparison would probably follow.

Don't get me wrong. Don't get me wrong at all. I love him because he's the only family I have. We're very close. I just wanted to go somewhere else so I could be seen as Cloud instead of simply Zack's younger brother.

See, I've never had a father and my mother died in a fire 5 years ago (I'm not really gonna get into that right now because it would like, totally and utterly destroy the mood I've got going on for this chapter), which was 2 years before I left high school.

It was tough but Zack had taken on the role of parent and both of us had made it through some tough times sticking together. Then he'd gotten the scholarship and had nearly refused it because of me. I had to convince him that I'd be fine on my own. He didn't agree and took a year off after graduation to stay with me, delaying his entrance into university.

See what kind of jackass I'm dealing with here?

Anyways, he left the next year and after I graduated, he wanted me to go to the same school with him so he could watch over me. Yeah... fat chance.

I refused and worked for a couple of years on my own. So then, I enrolled here, not too far away from him but far enough to give me my own sense of independence. That's why I started so late as freshman.

Some startling revelations I suppose?

'_Wow. That was so deep man. Touching. I think I'm gonna cry now. Oh wait no, I'll go do that right after I puke instead.'_

**4:34 pm **

"Okay, let's run this play." Sephiroth said.

I stood in the line of scrimmage with full gear on. Loz was glaring straight at me from the other side. That predatory look on his face told me he probably didn't just want to be friends.

"I'm gonna get you Strife. This is no place for boys Strife. This is a man's game." He shuffled his feet, readying himself as our side got into formation. "You gonna get hit dawg. Lights out. I'm gonna eat you for breakfast!"

"Uh, wouldn't it technically be lunch or even early supper right about now?" I asked through the helmet.

He glared at me stupidly, trying to process. "Yeah well… then I'm gonna eat you for early supper bitch!"

How fucking gay did that just sound? I rolled my eyes.

Okay yeah… I'm so scared now… Oh… Oh no. Early supper! The horror!

Sephiroth stepped up behind the snapper, shouting various numbers before calling for the ball to be hiked.

The linemen collided with one another and total anarchy ensued.

I broke through several men and exploded out into the open with no one bothering to even cover me as I sped ahead.

I guess they weren't concerned with a newcomer and 'minimal threat' receiver. I rushed throughout the field, picking up more and more speed and turned around.

Loz charged like a mad cheetah at Sephiroth, lunging for his throat like some thirsty vampire. Sephiroth fell a step back and absolutely launched a bomb towards…

Me?

No. Please no. Not me. No. Oh shit. Here it comes. And no one even close enough to cover me!

I was completely down the field near the endzone.

This is the play that defines you.

Make it or break it Cloud. Make it or break it.

The perfectly spiraling ball tumbled down towards me as I ran into it. The pigskin landed in my gloved hands and began to hop up and down crazily for a few moments as I fumbled to keep control.

Everything went quiet around me as my heart seemed to stop still. Fuck, I even stopped thinking about Tifa then.

I know, major accomplishment. Go me.

'Come on Cloud. Do not drop this. This is the most important event of your life. A defining moment.' Yeah, yeah. I know. Hyperbole much? But you gotta psyche yourself up somehow right?

The evil ball continued its struggle against my clumsy hands before finally giving up and settling down.

Success! HolyshitIjustcaughthefootbal l!

The ball was tamed!

Touchdown Strife!

The entire field exploded with a raucous of cheers as I crossed the endzone in a daze. Okay, so maybe the explosion of cheers is a little fudged but I could make out a few hollers and cheers here and there. I still couldn't believe I caught it! My heart was racing like a jackhammer now.

For the first time, the numerous attractive females were actually cheering me on for a reason other than me making a complete ass of myself.

Barret pumped his fist and jumped up and down like a madman on the sidelines. "Holy shit! Did you see that? Did you fucking see that?" He shouted hysterically, grabbing an assistant and shaking him violently in excitement. The smaller man swayed in fear.

He probably shit his pants. Poor guy.

I rushed back and made my way towards the players. Several slapped me on the helmet and on the back. And yes, of course, there was the occasional slap on the rear.

Whatever. This is the only time it's acceptable. The ONLY time.

You wouldn't want a guy to slap you on the rear during any other occasion. Especially not in some club or bar.

'_Actually, the public showers would probably be worse.'_

No… Just no.

I mean, you could always slap the guy on the ass and then point at him and laugh, saying "Hah! Just kidding. You should've seen that look on your face though." I'd envision that scenario ending pretty well with your facing taking on an array of numerous bruised colors.

I brushed past Loz, who seemed irritated for a moment. "Fuck. You got lucky Strife boy. Seph handed that one to ya. You couldn't have missed it."

What was this douche's problem? Just like his brother.

Sephiroth came up to me and slapped me on the shoulder. "Nice play. That speed of yours. Didn't I tell you?"

"Thanks man." I was feeling euphoric. Maybe this was better than sex?

'_Nah.'_

'Yeah you're right.' I dunno what I was thinking there.

_'Exactly, I mean, how would you know right?'_

I. Am. Not. Gonna. Bite. Not this time.

**4:37 pm**

"Hike!" Sephiroth yelled as the ball was snapped to him.

Again, I blew straight out into the open but this time it was different. Loz (who's a linebacker and not supposed to really be covering a receiver but whatever - jealous much?) charged straight after me, sticking to my ass. Figuratively of course.

Let me tell you. For a 250 lb guy, the guy was deceptively fast. There was nothing slow about this beast at all. Physical freak of nature. He definitely ate his veggies and drank his milk.

Except maybe asparagus. I mean, who ate that nasty shit, seriously?

I dashed straight and cut sharply to the left, dancing around Loz before exploding forward again.

Jesus! The animal was still on my tail!

I turned and looked back at Sephiroth, who was close to being sacked. He spotted me and launched another rocket.

This was it: Cloud VS Loz. No pressure at all from everyone watching. Nope. None at all.

Loz stayed on me as the ball sailed towards us. I cut sharply to the right and braked hard, violently criss-crossing to the left before charging ahead towards the ball.

The big lug couldn't stop the quick transition from right to left in time and lost his footing on the grass.

Ha! That's what you get for skipping on the asparagus fool!

The ball was moving straight ahead of me. Shit. This was it. Time to showcase what these sexy legs of mine could do.

I accelerated and sped forward as the football dropped several feet ahead. With a manly cry, I jumped forward with outstretched arms just as it grazed my finger tips and fell to the floor - me along with it - in what felt like a moment of slow motion with me subsequently shouting "noooooooooo" like Darth Vader did in Revenge of the Sith. Yeah. Equally gay like that.

Crap. I had failed.

I fell along with the ball and slid across the grass before coming to a stop.

Everything was dead silent before some cheers rang out once more.

What?

I stood up carefully as everyone continued to applaud me.

Sephiroth jogged up to me, taking his helmet off. "Nice play Cloud." He nodded in approval. "Nice play. Sorry about the throw. It was a little long but you got some serious wheels."

I was in shock. They were still congratulating me?

Loz stood up off the ground and approached me. I instinctively took a step back. Was he going to kill me? But Sephiroth was here. He'd surely save me right? Right?

'_Uh oh.'_ My conscience sniggered maliciously.

The huge beast stopped directly in front of me. "Well…" He muttered. "Even I gotta admit… that was impressive speed. Just like your brother, but smaller. A little more like a woman."

What?

_'You gonna take that? Come on, beat his ass!'_

'So I can get killed?'

_'I thought that was implied.'  
_

How loyal my conscience is to thee.

Loz took off his helmet, a dumb smile now plastered across his face. "You know what this means don't you?"

The hell? "Uh… no. Not really. What?"

"It means that you get the special initiation reward. Come and give old Loz a big hug!" He imitated hugging me by wrapping his arms around his large chest and squeezing tightly.

What the fuck's going on?

I was really, really scared. This wasn't a joke anymore.

"Sephiroth help!" I screamed in fear and turned to run.

The evil bastard - along with several others - stood behind me, cutting off my path. He smirked in amusement.

They had all planned this. I had nowhere to go.

Loz grabbed me, enveloping me in a bear hug. "Give me a hug Cloudie! Give Loz a hug Cloudie! Cloudie!" He swung me round and round like a maniac.

I slowly ran out of air as the psycho continued to spin me in his arms while the rest of the team laughed their heads off watching us.

Crap. Can't breathe. Can't… breathe…

Help… me…

**5:55 pm**

Loz is crazy.

**5:57 pm**

Cid is crazy.

**5:58 pm**

Vincent is crazy.

So is Urkel.

**6:01 pm**

That kid from "Malcolm In The Middle"? He's crazy too.


	7. Beauty and The Beastess

**"Beauty and The Beastess"**

**6:12 pm**

The task itself was relatively simple…

**6:13 pm**

I mean, all I had to do was…

**6:14 pm**

Wrong! It wasn't.

This was the most difficult task I'd ever been forced to complete.

**6:15 pm**

Okay not forced.

_Required._

**6:17 pm**

Still struggling…

**6:19 pm**

Crap my palms are sweating and my heart's beating like a jackhammer.

My breathing's irregular.

Someone help me!

**6:20 pm**

Fuck this is hard.

Okay I'm gonna give it another shot.

Here goes…

**6:21 pm**

Fuck!

Failed.

**6:24 pm**

Okay I've recuperated enough I think. Time for another shot at this.

Almost there.

My finger was trembling as it hovered over the button.

'_Just dial the fucking number already you pussy!'_

I complied like an idiot, finally pressing the last button for the phone number.

Inhaling, I held my breath and listened to the heart wrenching ringing going through to the other end.

This was it. My seventh but ultimately successful try.

Okay so not really my seventh in true fashion. I mean, we could say I slowly progressed to this stage.

My first attempt was me just staring at the phone and punching one button in before chickening out like a coward. I think it was somewhere around my fifth try that I actually managed to complete more than half the numbers before I shut it off.

And now ladies and gentleman: I, Cloud Strife, have succeeded in finally taming the evil beast that is Tifa's phone number.

Muahahaha! I rule.

"Hello?" A sweet feminine voice answered on the other line. It was Tifa.

My eyes popped wide open and I immediately clicked the phone shut.

'_You. Fucking. Idiot!'_

Couldn't disagree with him there.

Hey, I wasn't ready!

'_Uh huh. Hey at least we're moving along. Maybe in a couple of hours, we'll actually get around to you uttering a few coherent string of words together before hanging up.'_

Ignoring the evil bastard and his condescending remarks, I punched in the number again, this time with resolve as I listened to the ringing on the other end.

It only took two rings before Tifa answered the phone. "Hello?"

I gulped once, thinking of something to say.

'_Repeat after me: "When and where do you want to study?" Idiot. That last part is in reference to yourself, not her. So don't add it in. Unless of course… you want to.''_

"Hello?" She asked again, waiting for me to say something. "Cloud?"

Oh shit! Busted. I've gotta say something. Anything!

"Um, hey Tifa?" Whew. Passed the first test.

"Yes?" She replied in amusement. I could tell she was smiling.

"Hey, it's Cloud."

She giggled softly. "I know Cloud. I just said your name remember?"

'_Fucking moron.'_

God I truly was an idiot. "Hey yeah. Uh, I was wondering…"

'_Say it…'_

"When did you want to get together and study?" I exhaled slowly as I shut my eyes tightly from the stress.

'_Good boy. That wasn't so hard was it?'_

"Umm…" Her voice sounded extremely sexy over the phone. "Well, what about tonight? That is, if you're okay with it."

"Yes!" I replied quickly. A little too quickly and eagerly if you ask me.

'_Retard, control yourself. You're embarrassing us both here.'_

"Uh yeah. I mean yeah, it's cool with me." Fuck I need to breathe. Okay breathing. "Where did you wanna meet?"

"Um, well, how about the library? They close at 10 don't they?"

She was right. Damnit. Blasted library. Why couldn't it have been a weekend so they closed earlier. Then we could've taken it either in my room or hers.

Now that would've been fun…

'_If you can't even bring yourself to talk in front of her properly, what the fuck makes you think you can even respond that way in her presence you moron?'_

'Well I-'

'_No. You fail. You just fucking fail. Period.'_

The cold hard truth hurt folks.

It fucking hurt…

With a vengeance…

'_That doesn't even making any fucking sense!'_

'Alright, just shut-'

"Cloud?" Tifa cut through my thoughts.

Oh right, she was still on the phone with me. Do you see what this retard in my head does to me?

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"So?"

I blinked in confusion. "So what?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Umm… so did you want to meet at the library or not?" She sounded slightly uneasy now.

Oh crap, right. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'm sorry, I… I was just thinking about something else."

Thinking about the relentless verbally abusive bastard living upstairs.

'_Someday, you'll thank me for all of this.'_

He just couldn't shut up could he?

"Ahh! I hate you!" I screamed out loud.

Oh…

Oh no…

Oh. FUCK!

I stared at the wall in horror, just now realizing that I actually blurted that all out.

"Ex- excuse me?" Tifa's voice was full of shock.

Holy shit. This was bad. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"No, no Tifa! Not you." I was so agitated. "Not you. I was just referring to…" Quick, think quickly. Think of something. Think of something! "…this physics assignment one of my profs handed out."

Sometimes, I loved myself and the wonderful excuses I came up with at the last second.

"What?" She asked. "Do you have extra homework or something? If that's the case then, maybe we should… do this some other time then."

And then other times, I quickly realize just how boneheaded my inane excuses really are.

"No." I quickly replied. "No, that's alright really. Really, it's not that bad. I just get frustrated from time to time from the constant workload you know?"

"Yeah…" The tension in her voice seemed to disappear finally. "I know what you mean. They think we're machines or something sometimes."

I chuckled and slightly relaxed. God that felt good. "Yeah…"

We shared a moment of comfortable silence.

"So can we meet up in the library today Cloud?"

Damn I just loved it when she said my name. "Sure." My confidence was back. Sexy Cloud was back folks. "I'll meet you in half an hour if you like, on the second floor where the cubicles are. Does that sound okay?" I eagerly awaited her response.

"That sounds great Cloud." She responded warmly. "I'll see you in 30. Bye."

She shut the phone off and I just stared at the receiver like some dumb love struck fool.

"…_sounds great Cloud."_ Awesome. _"…sounds great Cloud."_

Just awesome.

Smiling like an idiot, I got up and strode to the bathroom, admiring myself in the mirror.

I mean, I know it wasn't a date. Only a study session. But that still didn't mean I couldn't go dressed somewhat nicely couldn't it?

'_Pathetic. Just pathetic.'_

I ignored the evil cancer within.

This was one of those times I was just too damn happy to give a shit.

**6:50 pm**

I stood across the mirror wearing a pair of khakis and a blue button up shirt, adding the finishing touches to my hair.

At first, I opted to comb it neatly but that would've seemed far too desperate and obvious. So instead, I went for the messy look, just tossing it all over the pace as it took on its usual spiky form.

I heard a knock on the door.

What the hell?

I approached the door and opened it slowly.

Aw fuck…

"Hey Cloud." Her chirpy voice greeted me.

"Yuffie. Why are you here? What do you want?" I knew I was being rude but damnit this wasn't the best time!

She frowned. "Oh, nice to see you too asshole." She pushed me out of the way and waltzed in.

Like always, the first thing she did was run towards my bed and jumped on it ass first, bouncing up and down, intentionally torturing my precious springs.

Yuffie. What to make of Yuffie? Well Yuffie is… Yuffie. I mean, I've known her since early elementary. You could say she was my only 'girl' friend. As in, the only person of the opposite sex whom I had a platonic relationship with and never thought of in a dirty way.

Fuck. Me, think of Yuffie in a dirty way?

I shuddered at the thought.

She was practically like a sister to me and with that, came all the bad habits of sibling-like relationship.

We bickered incessantly and both did everything in our power to embarrass the other during crucial times.

We loved to hate each other.

It was one of those dysfunctional relationships.

Yuffie was 18 and just starting college like me. I dunno why she chose to come to the same college I did.

Oh wait, now I remember: It's so she could fucking piss the hell out of me even in post secondary. In fact, I believe she was majoring in the 'Piss Cloud Off' program.

"Hey, so what's up with you? I haven't seen you in days loser. What the hell have you been doing you jackass?" Did I mention just how charming and lovely she was?

I rolled my eyes and shut the door, turning to face her. "Yuffie, now's not the best time."

She eyed me peculiarly, taking notice of my attire. "Whoa. Is Cloudy going on a date or something?" Smirking, she continued, "It sure would be shocking revelation."

Fucking. Bitch.

"Would you stop jumping up and down on my bed? God, how old are you?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Jerk."

"Cunt."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"Assjockey."

"Whore."

"Retard."

"Slut."

"Virgin." She smiled proudly at my shocked expression.

Ouch, that had struck a nerve.

See how fucking evil she could get?

'_Ouch. You got served.'_

Okay, two could play that game.

"You're one to talk, Miss A cup."

That smug smile was wiped off her face instantly. "You bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and flew off the bed, clawing at me with her long fingernails and continually smacking me all across the head.

"Ow! Goddamnit woman! What the fuck is wrong with you?" My attempts to shield myself were in vain.

This wasn't like usual, where I could fight back. I was dressed to impress and couldn't let this psychotic female ruin my hair. Not that there was much to ruin anyways since it was styled into a mess.

Whatever, you get the idea.

I dashed away from her relentless attacks in pursuit of some much needed space.

The problem with living in a dorm: there isn't exactly much place to run around in.

Curse you blasted confines.

She took after me and jumped on top of my back, wrapping her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck.

So what did I do?

As a civilized human being of course, I did the mature thing and kindly stopped to ask her to get off so we could discuss this in a professional manner right?

Wrong!

I did what any frustrated and impatient man would've done in a moment in need of immediate action:

I ran around like a madman, colliding into the walls, my night table, my dresser, the door to the bathroom, and other objects in the way, just anything, to get her off of me.

"Yuffie! Off! I don't have time for this right now!"

"Not until you apologize about the size of my breasts you fucking asshole!"

I could have simple complied and gotten this charade over with.

"Never."

I did say 'could have' remember?

And so we proceeded to knock over everything standing, slamming into the walls repeatedly.

For a petite little girl, she sure was one tough bitch who knew how to hang on when it counted.

A loud banging on the door prompted us to stop our struggle. We both peered at each other in our awkward position, Yuffie having to lean to the side and me having twist my neck far back to catch her confused expression.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"Why don't you fucking open the door and check dickwad." The colorful Yuffie Kisaragi ladies and gentleman.

She and Cid would've made a cute couple had the age difference not been so drastic.

I opened the door with Yuffie still on my back and clinging to me. I stared at the surprised face of my roommate next door. I think his name was Johnny or something. Who cares.

He eyed us both strangely, definitely not expecting this.

"This isn't what it looks like." I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

He cleared his throat, appearing somewhat nervous. "Uh yeah… Look… listen I don't really care what you do in your own private time. But for the sake of everyone else, could you two at least keep it down when you're trying to get it on?"

Oh my god…

"No!" I shouted, causing him to jump slightly. "I told you, this isn't what it looks like."

"Buddy it's cool. Hey, I like a little female domination myself from time to time. Maybe some rough foreplay in there as well. It's all good. All I'm asking is for you to try and keep it at a lower decibel level."

I glared at him for a good whole minute. No I'm seriously not exaggerating. It was one full fucking minute of just awkward, penetrating silence. Yuffie was probably doing the same thing although I couldn't tell.

I then proceeded to slam the door shut straight in his face.

"Idiot." I turned around and walked to the bed, turning my back to it. "Yuffie. Get off. Now."

She didn't need to be told twice when I was in my serious tone.

I cringed when I heard her land in full force on the bed, the springs creaking. Well, at least I escaped her death-like grip. I turned to stare at Satan's daughter.

"So really, where you off to?" She smiled suggestively.

"You really know how to pick the best times."

"Stop ignoring my question. Who is it?" There was no getting past this woman. This is what happens when you've known somebody for so long. They read you like a book.

"I'm just going to help tutor someone. No big deal." I shrugged, trying to look cool.

I probably failed miserably. "Uh-huh, that's why you're dressed in a nice blue dress shirt and reek of deodorant right?" She continued to smile devilishly.

Whore.

"Look, are you done with the questions?" I yelled defensively. Oh sure Cloud, that's the best way to drown her suspicion.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll stop being so prodding." She got up and immediately stopped smiling, adopting a serious face.

What the fuck?

She went over to the door and opened it, standing halfway through. "Hey." She turned to face me. Her face seemed to be cracking despite her best attempts at keeping it serious. "Does this mean that you might actually have a chance of getting laid tonight virgin?"

Yuffie disappeared quickly, closing the door just in time before she could meet the wrath of one of my flying hardcover science textbooks.

**6:58 pm**

I'll get that little bitch next time.

Just you wait and see.

**6:59 pm**

Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!

I rushed out of my room quickly, locking the door excitedly and proceeded down the hall.

'_I don't know why I'm actually doing this, probably out of pity, but aren't you forgetting something?'_

I stopped to think.

Clothes: check.

Mint gum: check.

Keys: check.

Hair gel: check.

'_Backpack containing books needed to study and tutor with: uncheck. There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's Cloud constant, utter stupidity.'_

**7:01 pm**

Why did he have to be so cruel?

**7:02 pm**

'Did I forget anything this time?'

No answer.

Jackass decided to now go into silence.

**7:03 pm**

…

**7:04 pm**

'I hate you.'

**7:05 pm**

…

**7:06 pm**

'_The feeling's mutual buddy.'_

**7:07 pm**

…


	8. An Unhealthy Obsession With Cherries

**"An Unhealthy Obsession with Cherries"**

**7:11 pm**

Late.

Late. Late. Late.

**7:12 pm**

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

Why do these things always happen to me?

**7:13 pm**

Late.

**7:14 pm**

At last. I have arrived!

Make way folks, I'm about to rock the place.

**7:19 pm**

Okay so here's the deal: I'm approximately 50 feet away from the cubicles and Tifa.

And here's the other deal: I've been standing there rooted to that spot for exactly the past 5 minutes.

My stomach feels empty and I'm kinda queasy. Is that normal?

Damn. No time to dwell on it. Any you know what the worst part about it is as well? You can't stop to rehearse what you're going to say in order to play it smooth and save face.

No see, this is the problem with being late. You've probably already probably peeved the awaiting party and the last thing you want to do is stand there like a moron, staring off into some empty wall thinking about how cool you're going to act to impress the girl of your dreams.

Kinda like I'm doing.

'_Are you going to go or what?'_

I winced for a moment, taking a large breath. 'But… but I'm scared…'

'_Okay… I'll… hold your hand… Do you want me to sing you a lullaby as well while we go across the room?'_

That did it for me.

Frowning like some overly determined psychotic on a suicide mission, I marched straight through the rows of bookshelves and out into the study area containing the cubicles.

I scanned the area briefly and felt my heart drop, not spotting Tifa anywhere in sight.

Some nerds who were probably either friends or relatives of Urkel occupied several cubicles. Their noses were rooted deep inside the pages of their precious textbooks, soaking up every possible piece of information as they were completely oblivious to the outside world.

Then there were some random people scattered around; some working in groups of two or three while the rest studied alone.

No one of interest stood out - with the exception of the kid discreetly picking his nose - and that no one was Tifa.

Making my way past all the visible cubicles, I didn't catch a single sign of her anywhere. I stopped and circled the area with my eyes. My heart sank even further.

Fuck. Had she gotten impatient and left? But I'd only been about 20 minutes late!

That wasn't that long was it?

'_Would've only been about 13 if your sorry ass hadn't just stood there like a mortified statue for over 5 minutes.'_

I really didn't have time for this. The asshole ripping into me, coupled with the fact that Tifa had ditched me, left me with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Goddamnit…" I muttered. Blew my chance. A once in a lifetime too. It was all so frickin' perfect.

_'Yo guess what?'_

I ignored him.

_'Yo!' _

The prick persisted but I wasn't going to give in.

'_Yo. Yo dude. Dude!'_

Fuck, fine.

'What?' I nearly screamed out loud, likely ending the night for me.

There was a still and unfamiliar silence within me for several moments. I seriously could have gotten used to this - a moment of peace and tranquility.

Then it came. And it came hard.

'_Dude you just got stood up for a studying session! Ahahaha! Weak! Weak!'_

Must control urge to pound fist against the side of temple. Must. Resist. Urge.

'_Yeah go for it smartass. Real clever. Knock both of us out why don't you?'_

I was going to lose it. Yes I, Cloud Strife, was about to have a mental breakdown that could be attributed to my conscience for fuck sakes.

My goddamn conscience!

Just before I was about to snap and publicly declare him to be my greatest of all time enemies - greater even than a certain cereal mascot who'll currently remain anonymous - I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

Worse: the light tap was accompanied by a soft and heavenly female voice.

"Um, Cloud?"

I turned around slowly. Very, very slowly. No exaggeration whatsoever. It was so fucking weird, how slowly I turned around. I might as well have been one of those deli carousals that twirled around ever so slowly to make food more appealing.

And so, Cloud 'The Carousel' Strife has just come face to face with Tifa Lockheart.

So much for the theory of her standing me up on our studying session.

I smirked mentally.

_'Whatever. This isn't over. You just got lucky dipshit.'_

I continued to smirk internally like a proud fool. I was proud.

Tifa was smiling too. She was giving me this puzzled but amused look.

It was then that I finally stopped thinking about Satan Jr. and took notice of her attire.

She'd changed from earlier that day. Damn, how many clothes did she have? She currently wore a tight turtleneck sweater and a matching tight black skirt with knee high brown boots.

Tight clothes plus curves equals frothing from the mouth.

_'Please don't... We don't need more wrongly administered rabies shots.'_

Wow. Is there anything this girl can wear that doesn't make her look any hotter and make me want to rip off her clothes?

Damn.

Curves! Sweet, sweet, luscious curves! Man's favorite shapes come in curves.

Of course, since I'm a guy, and since I've perfected and mastered the art of discreetly checking out females, my up and down sweep of her entire body happened in less than a second.

That's how good I am folks. I am fucking good. Casanova who?

"So, how are you?" She asked after the brief moment of silence.

I was kind of fazed, still mesmerized by being so close to her presence. "O…kay…" It came out so pathetic and dry. Well... better than nothing right?

Another brief moment of silence. God, what was up with these ridiculous moments?

Tifa's smile widened and her face came to life, eyes sparkling. She clasped her hands behind her back in the most adorable fashion and gently started swaying her shoulders side to side.

It. Was. Fucking. Adorable.

I wanted to kill myself at how cute she was being. The woman was a tease and she didn't even know it. Or maybe she did?

"Um… so… you wanna go and grab a table?" I suggested.

She stopped and nodded once slowly. "Kay..."

I quietly drew in a large breath of air and exhaled just as soundlessly.

We proceeded towards a secluded cubicle as I grabbed an extra chair nearby.

Tifa slung her side bag and placed it neatly on the table as I sat down while trying not to make an ass out of myself during the process.

The simple rules of successfully maintaining a positive interaction with an attractive female:

1. Do not stare at her breasts.

2. Genuinely listen to her incessant babbling.

3. Do not stare at her breasts.

4. Always smile and appreciate what she has to say.

5. Do not stare at her breasts.

6. Always offer to help even if she can easily do it. Chicks dig that kind of shit trust me. I'm all knowing.

Follow these universal 6 rules, and you'll be the girl's dream guy sometime soon.

Unless she's a stalker of course. In which case you don't really have to do much. Except perhaps get a restraining order and an unlisted phone number. And some night-vision goggles for those long scary walks home in the dark.

Hey, you never know when those crazy bitches will jump you.

As I began to get out my chemistry textbook and my binder, I stopped and noticed that she was still standing and actually staring down at me with a half amused expression.

Did I froth earlier and not realize it? "What?"

She blinked slowly, her beautiful eyelashes fluttering. "So how come it took you so long till you actually made your way to me?" Her smile persisted.

I was kind of confused. On one hand, I assumed she was referring to my late arrival. On the other hand, a part of me dreaded the possibility of her having seen me rooted to the same spot earlier for a full 5 minutes, standing there like a terrified jackass.

Let's hope it was the former.

"Uh, what do you mean? Well, I was tied up with something that's why I got here kind of late. I'm really sorry if I made you wait."

She bit her lower lip and her eyes narrowed challengingly as she smirked. "No…" She began playfully, "that's not what I meant."

Crap. Crap, it was the latter.

'_Didn't I fucking tell you that you shouldn't have done that, moron?'_

Tifa continued in her playful tone. "Why didn't you come here right away when you got here? I saw you standing on the other side for a few minutes." She paused, studying me attentively with her large brown eyes.

I felt myself shrink under her gaze. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"_Tifa I didn't come here because I was scared because you're intimidating since you're so outrageously hot and sexy?"_

Oh yeah. Real smooth. Chicks really dig that: a guy with boatloads of confidence and self-esteem.

"Are you intimidated by me?" She sliced through my thoughts as she carefully took the seat next to me.

Holy crap she smelled good. Really. Fucking. Nice. Like cherries or something.

I shuddered briefly and stared at her, wide eyed, before calming down. "Wh- what?" I was at a loss for words here. I don't know if it was the intoxicating scent or what she'd just said.

Both. Definitely both.

Her head tilted to the side and she continued to gaze at me sharply. It was nerve wracking. "I asked if I make you nervous. Do I make you nervous?" Her words were spoken softly.

Should I lie?

'What do I do?'

'_You're on your own in this one.'_

Useless fuck.

Note to self: Re-ship current conscience on grounds of being defective and ask for full refund.

Okay here goes... "No. No, you don't make me nervous."

True sign of a coward: someone who lies when he should have told the truth even if it would've been difficult to do so.

Truer sign of a coward: when the lying idiot can't even look the other person in the eye while doing so.

She gazed at me skeptically, studying my face for a moment. Damn woman. Finally she stopped and seemed somewhat satisfied.

Again, that beautiful smile lit up her face, and mine - ok ew. Too mushy. I apologize.

"Okay. I'm glad I don't make you nervous. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Please don't be nervous around me. I want you to be relaxed."

Oh I can be relaxed. Kind of. It's Johnny down there that has trouble. He's as stiff as they come. I smiled weakly and nodded. "Okay."

"You ready?"

"Yeah..." Oh man... I just became fully aware of how close she was to me and that we'd be seated like this for the next couple of hours. Plus that sweet cherry smell was really fucking with my head.

"Great!" She said enthusiastically, inviting more energy. "So, where should we start?" She began to pull out her books.

Despite my constant bitching about how my life sucks, there's no one else I'd rather be right now other than myself.

"Uh, we can start on the cherries." I said without even thinking.

'_Earth to dumbass. Hello?'_

Her eyes widened for a brief moment before she grinned. "Excuse me?"

I shut my eyes tightly for a moment and face palmed, both out of frustration and to hide the spreading blush. "I'm… I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something else."

"Right…" She purred playfully.

God this was going to be tough.

**9:47 pm**

We'd been going on about it for over a good two hours now I just realized.

Crap. Almost closing time. Damn.

No matter what you're doing, time really, really does fly when you're seated next to the object of your extreme infatuation.

On top of that, she wasn't too bad at chemistry either.

I mean, she had a basic grasp of the fundamentals and electron characteristics. It was the different orbital shapes she got confused with and me, being the knight in shining armor that I was, happily obliged to serve. And aside from several inappropriate thoughts of her from time to time, coupled with a few random mental images of cherries, I stayed on course for the most part.

Good job Cloud. Good job.

"So yeah, you just gotta remember that an atom isn't restricted to the conventional circular shape." I pointed out with my pen, circling over a diagram in the textbook. It looked like a cherry.

Fuck! Snap out of it dude.

Tifa peered down at the picture attentively, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

I gotta admit though. Her scent was killing me. I just wanted to grab her and hug her, squeeze the life out of her until I could satisfy my insane need to just hold her.

Restraint. Restraint.

Tifa glanced into my eyes warmly. "Thanks Cloud. I really get that part now."

I think I just suffered a stroke.

'_You didn't suffer a stroke retard. It's called "your heart skipping a beat".'_

'I love you man.'

'_Yeah well… oh just fuck off.'_

She licked her lips and put her pencil down. "What do you say we call it a night? We've been studying for a good two hours."

I nodded. "Yeah okay." Hell, I'd probably do anything she asked even if it was unethical.

Tifa got up and stretched briefly, grabbing her purse out of her side pack. "Hey, let me grab you a quick cup of coffee on the way out. Sound good?"

No way! No fucking way!

Tifa was actually asking to do something social with me exclusive of studying?

No fucking way!

'_I think she's just buying you coffee as a way of thanking you.'_

No fucking way!

'_Please stop repeating that.'_

I have to admit, that had it not been for the jackass' comment just now, I probably would have indeed shouted 'No fucking way' at the top of my lungs.

Bless him sometimes. Only sometimes though.

"Coffee? Uh, sure." I smiled and stood up, noticing the slight difference in height. Curiosity got the better of me. "Hey, how tall are you?" Bold. Bold but I couldn't help it.

She stared at me questioningly before beaming once more. "5'5". How about you?"

We grabbed our stuff and headed towards the stairs

"5'10"." I replied coolly, hands in my pockets.

Out of the corner of my eye. I spotted Rufus of all people hunched over a cubicle reading an engineering mechanics book.

I must've been hallucinating. Rufus? Studying? That was a first. Especially considering how much he despised engineering and Cid's class in particular.

As we passed him, he looked up and the two of us made eye contact. He frowned as I stared at him with the cockiest look I could muster. Damn it felt good.

With one last frown, he buried his head back down into his book.

Tifa turned to survey me and I became extremely self conscious for those brief seconds as her eyes glazed over my body.

"5'10" huh? Not bad." She remarked with a sweet chuckle as we headed towards the café.

Not bad? Wait, what the hell does that mean? Not bad?

**9:56 pm**

Seriously. What the heck was she implying by saying 'not bad'?

"Cloud?" Tifa interrupted my troubled thoughts as we walked outside, each with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah?"

"So you have a girlfriend?" Whoa. Line drive up left field folks.

I practically choked while swallowing a sip of my coffee. "Wh- what?" I turned to stare at her, her face looking straight ahead at the moment.

She continued softly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I swallowed and thought hard for a second.

_'What the hell is there to think about?'_

'Quiet. This is a difficult one to answer.'

_'The answer is NO genius.'_

'What is it with you and being so obvious?'

_'Are you deliberately being stupid?'_

"Well?" Tifa asked once more, taking a sip of her coffee and gazing at me expectantly.

I felt warm. Warm and uncomfortable. Yet I didn't know why.

Oh yeah, now I knew why. I knew that if I responded and said I didn't, she'd question why, making me feel like a dimwit. On the other hand, if I lied and told her I did, I'd simply be shooting myself in the foot, inviting her to ask a series of questions about my 'special' lady friend. It would also of course, completely diminish my chances of possibly hooking up with Tifa.

'_No. Not diminish. "Completely shatter and destroy" is the term I believe you're looking for.'_

'I got it...'

"No." I replied simply.

She quirked an eyebrow. Here it comes. "Why not?"

See? Told you. Did I not fucking tell you?

I shrugged. "Dunno. Never really found anyone I really liked. I don't really approach women and just ask them out."

Her curiosity piqued. "Well… why not?" We began to head towards the dorms.

What could I really say? That it was because I was a chicken shit and had a fear of being rejected? "I just… don't…"

She looked me over one final time in question before nodding. "Okay. That's fair. I'm sorry if the question bothered you."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay really. I just don't have one."

"Well would you like to have one?"

My heart rate picked up exponentially, beating madly. "Uh…" What the heck was going on?

This was it! I could go for it right here! She was practically inviting me to go for it! Or was she? It was hard to tell.

'_GO FOR IT YOU FUCK! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!'_

My mouth remained open for a moment as I contemplated my options, Tifa eyeing me with interest as we approached the entrance to the dorm wing.

Crap. This was too intense. Chickening out, I closed my mouth at the last second and just shrugged dumbly.

Tifa's expression briefly went grim before she broke out into a faint, radiating smile underneath the dim moonlight. She stopped for a moment, me doing the same.

Taking a long sip of her coffee, her sparkling eyes remained glued to mine. "Thanks a lot for the help tonight."

I nodded, unsure of what to say.

Standing for a moment longer, she let out a short laugh and turned, heading towards her own section. "Good night Cloud." She called over the side sweetly.

I stood entranced, finding myself waving to her back again.

What. Just. Happened?

**11:01 pm**

God what have I done?

Smashing my head in between my pillow, I let out a muffled scream of frustration at my stupidity.

The fucking opportunity had been right there! Right there!

Why hadn't I gone for it?

**1:39 am**

Why!

'_Shut the fuck up and go to sleep already! Christ, you emo bastard. Worse than Linkin Park.'_

**1:45 am**

All of a sudden, I have a desirable craving for cherries.

**1:47 am**

I bet there's an open night market somewhere.


	9. Bad Luck Doesn’t Strike Me Twice

**"Bad Luck Doesn't Strike Me Twice"**

**7:37 am**

He was mocking me.

Like a cruel sadistic bastard enjoying my predicament, the fucker was mocking me.

Worse, it wasn't just that he was smiling ruthlessly at me. No. The fact was that he continued to smile at me, like some sick fucking freak, constantly reminding me of my fuckup from last night.

As I, Cloud Strife gazed into the eyes of the ruthless Sugar Crisp Bear on the cereal box; I became more and more angry.

This is definitely not what I needed to start up my morning.

I frowned and tried to muster up the meanest stare I could possibly conceive. Hopeless. Damn.

Nothing I could do would faze this fucker!

His heartless frozen smile continued as I stared right at the box, daring him to keep going.

Yes, I was daring a cartoon picture on a box to continue smiling at me.

'_It's a fucking picture man… A picture. Of course he's gonna keep smiling dumbass.'_

It seemed that Mr. Sugar Crisp Bear wasn't as tough as he appeared after all after I lodged my fist straight through the portion of the box containing his face.

Yeah you can guess what happened.

Everything spilled to the floor. Millions of evil little sugar crisps staining my dorm floor. Okay not millions, but you get the idea.

Even in his death, the jerk had to find a way to make my life miserable.

'_You need help. We are talking about a fucking fictional cereal mascot here.'_

'But he's evil. You saw the way he just kept smiling. What a prick.'

'_Okay I'm curious… why the hell do you even have a box of Sugar Crisp cereal if you hate it so much? And I mean what the fuck? You don't even have a kitchen inside here! You always eat in the cafeteria.'_

I hated logical people and logical reasoning in the morning.

'I don't have to take this shit from you, or anyone else!'

**8:00 am**

No naked Reno running through the halls today. At least not in my section. I told you guys he liked to have his streaking contain an element of surprise.

Better for him anyways.

I would've probably tripped him being in my bad mood.

Would've been funny to seem him sliding without any clothes on.

'_Man you are an S.O.B. That would fucking hurt if he slid on his front side without wearing any pants.'_

'I-'

Yeah he was right. I was just being dick.

Reno probably wouldn't have one however, if I did that to him.

Universal guy rule: no matter how much you hate another dude, no matter how much, you still have to take his 'package' under consideration. You must under no circumstances, endanger another man's package. There's only one exception which we'll get to in a second.

If you're in a street fight, you definitely do not want to go after a man's ball sack. That's just mean man.

If you're trying to impress the ladies in a bar fight (although I'm not sure how the hell that would impress them to start off with) and find yourself out muscled, you still don't go for a guy's testicles. Nothing drives the chicks away faster than a cheap shot.

If you're playing tag and you find that you're the slowest, most pathetic bastard in the game and that everyone keeps going after you, you can't just turn around when you're about to be tagged and smoke the guy in the nuts. That's just cheap. And being a poor sport.

This one is controversial. If you find that another dude's been with your woman, no matter how angry and upset you are, you may NOT kick him in the crotch. Now I know that you'd probably be pissed off like hell and would want nothing more than to prevent him from having sex ever again. But no! That's just wrong and selfish. It may hurt initially, to find that your whore of a woman has been two timing you with some sleaze ball sucker but if you stop to think about it, it makes sense.

'_How so?'_

Well, you have to realize that if the chick chose another over you, deep down you gotta congratulate the dude for being better in the sack. Just another unwritten guy rule folks. Sorry if you don't understand ladies. You never will. We guys are just strange like that.

Finally the exception. The ONLY time you're ever allowed to smoke a fellow male in the reproductive system is when you find out that your life is being threatened. Then, and only THEN, are you permitted to let one swing and connect. And you have to do it hard too. So hard that the mofo won't be able to get up as you run away like the chicken shit you are, screaming like a little girl.

'_Okay I think that's enough out of you. What the hell are the people reading this gonna think?'_

'Cold hard truth bro. Cold hard truth.'

'_Shut the fuck up. Now.'_

**9:26 am**

Joy.

Fucking joy.

Here I am once more. In my wonderful chemistry class next to nerd boy to my left and Sir Fagalot to my right.

"Psst. Yo. Cloud. Yo Cloud." It was Vincent.

I tried to ignore him. I really did. Really. I quickly glanced up at Tifa ahead, who was facing the front. Not surprised that she wouldn't bother glancing back at me. Who looks back at a loser?

"Yo dude. Dude. Cloud dude. Dude answer man." Persistent moron Vincent.

I'm not gonna budge. I'm not gonna budge.

'_This retard makes me want to kill somebody.'_

Vincent poked me in the neck. Yes in the neck. Not the shoulder, or my back, in the neck.

What in the fuck?

"Did you just fucking poke me?" I hissed. The teacher still hadn't walked in. "In the neck?"

Vincent grinned. "Finally. Why won't you answer me man?"

"Why the hell did you just poke me in the neck?"

He frowned for a second. "Uh… because you wouldn't answer."

Dolt. "Why in the neck fucker?"

His grin fell. "Hey, easy now with the language there man."

"You fucking poked me in the neck. What kind of guy just pokes someone he doesn't know in the neck?"

I could feel Urkel's eyes on us to my left. Why couldn't that freak mind his own business? Why was I always the center of unwanted attention? Why was I being such a dick all of a sudden?

Instead of getting angrier like I expected him to, Vincent the moron just smiled like a dumbass once more. "Well I do know you though."

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

He stared at me as if I was the moron. "Well we're in the same class, so…"

I cut him off. "So what? That doesn't mean we're friends or anything. Just piss off."

'_Ouch. That's harsh.'_

Yeah it was kind of I guess…

Vincent turned to stare back at the front, no longer smiling. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I'd hurt his feelings.

'_You should say sorry.'_

I won't do it.

'_Not telling you to. Just saying you should.'_

I pouted in my seat like a little bitch.

'_Now you're just acting like a fucktard. Screw this I'm afk.'_

Afk? What the hell? Forget it… I'm not even gonna ask.

From my left, Urkel grunted, letting out a disgusted snorted laugh. It made me want to kill myself.

I turned to him with a frown. "What the hell you laughing at?"

His dorky ass smile made me want to punch him in the face. Or worse: kick him in the balls.

This was one of those rare times where I was willing to break the rules. Just this once please.

Urkel sneered at me. "My, don't you have quite an attitude problem this morning Strife. What crawled up your ass?"

Holy crap. He didn't just say that. He did not just say that!

I wanted to say something smart back. Make some smartass retort but I just couldn't. The fucker had caught me by complete surprise. Plus, that and the fact that the prof had decided to just walk in as class began made me hold my tongue.

I'll get you back somehow Urkel. Just you wait and see. I'll fucking get you.

I turned to face the front and froze. Tifa was partially turned around, staring right at me. It sent those familiar shivers throughout my body and gave me goose bumps. She had an eyebrow raised in question as she continued to gaze straight at me.

Had she seen me snap at Vincent and Urkel? Shit. Not good. Not good at all.

Without anything more, she turned back around as the teacher began the lecture. It was like déjà vu from Monday morning all over again.

I threw Vincent a quick glance from the corner of my eye. He seemed slightly upset and although I didn't want to admit it, considering how weird he was and how much he pissed me off, I felt kind of guilty now.

Sighing, I turned my attention back to the front and brooded.

Oh yes, I would brood. And brood I did.

**10:23 am**

The grueling torturous session had ended several minutes early and I was waiting outside.

And no, it wasn't for Tifa. Did you honestly believe I was? Honestly?

Vincent walked out of the crowd and spotted me immediately. He stepped to the side and began to pick up the pace.

I took a deep breath. Can't believe I'm doing this.

"Yo." I began. He ignored me and kept walking. "Yo! Vincent wait up."

He stopped quickly and turned around, glaring right at me. "What? What do you want man?"

This was it. A shot to my pride. I would have to apologize even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. But I wasn't an asshole like that all the time and shouldn't have taken out my frustrations from the night before on him.

'_Oh boy this is gonna be good.'_

Fuck. Now I definitely didn't want to do it.

'_Do it. Do…it.'_

I gulped quietly as Vincent stared at me in question. "Well? What do you want?" People were filing out past us.

"I- I'm sorr-" I rolled my eyes at my own patheticness. "I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier. I'm just kinda pissed off about something from before okay? No hard feelings."

Vincent just stood there for a moment, staring at me. Just staring. All he did was stare. It was unnerving.

Then his grim face broke out into a wide grin and he placed one arm around my shoulder and hugged me with it.

My entire body went numb from shock.

OH MY GOD!

I pushed him off of me quickly and glanced around frantically. Hopefully no one had seen that. Oh who was I kidding? Everyone was staring at us peculiarly, some smirking.

"What the hell did you do that for? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snarled with a loud whisper.

He continued grinning like a doofus. "Apology accepted buddy. See you around." With that, the idiot slapped me hard on the back and walked off briskly.

I just stood there stupefied.

What the hell just happened?

"Aww… that was so sweet Cloud."

Dear God. No. Just no.

I turned around dreadfully to come face to face with a stunning Tifa, only a foot away from me.

Jesus Christ she was hot!

My entire numb body regained its senses and went uncomfortably warm.

"Um, what?" I asked with confusion.

She smiled and swayed side to side again in the same way she did the night before. Ahh! Someone shoot me now before I do something stupid like rush forward and kiss her!

"I said that was so sweet. You apologizing to him like that. I knew you were a sweetheart. You wouldn't just let someone stay angry at you." Her gaze was intent.

What the hell do you say to something like that?

'Requesting backup. Please help.'

'_Request denied.'_

'What the fuck do I pay you for?"

'_You don't, you cheap bastard.'_

I was extremely nervous and uncomfortable at the moment. "Uh, yeah well, listen I… I gotta go to my next class. My prof gets pissed if we're late."

She nodded, still smiling pleasantly. All this woman ever did was smile pleasantly for me. I always wanted to see her do that. Made my day.

"Yeah. Well hey listen, I was just wondering when you're free so we could study again."

My eyes widened slightly. I'd completely forgotten that we'd probably be studying again. I'd honestly thought it had been a one time thing.

Suddenly, my day was looking up once more. And all that brooding seemed kind of pointless.

"Oh yeah. I, well I mean, we could do it anytime in the evening I don't mind."

Anytime with you baby.

"Great." Her smile shone. "Um, does tonight work for you then?"

I thought for a second and was about to say yes when I remembered a Mechanics test I had with Cid scheduled for tomorrow. Damn Cid. Fucker.

"Sorry…" I really was. I wanted to study with her more than anything but I knew that I needed time to go over the material for tomorrow's test by myself. "I got this big test coming up tomorrow and I really-"

She laughed sweetly, holding up a hand. "I understand. That's all right. You go and do what you have to do, don't let me hold you up. We can do it tomorrow or on the weekend if that's okay with you."

The weekend! My dreams are coming true! Oh heavenly day. Oh joy! Joy to the world. Joy!

'_Quit being a fucking fag!'_

I apologize for my irrational and completelely out of character outburst.

"Yeah sure. Sounds great. I'm really sorry about tonight though." I cracked a shy smile.

"No sweat. Don't worry about it Cloud." She repositioned her side pack on her shoulder and stopped to examine me one final time. "You know, you really look better when you smile like that. You should do it more often." She began to walk off and called over her shoulder. "Bye Cloud. I'll see you later."

Damn. I rule. How awesome was that?

**10:27 am**

I walked towards Cid's class with that same shy smile. If I could help it, I'd keep that shy smile on my face for as long as possible.

Hell, I'd even get my face frozen in that position if I could.

Man, I was such a sucker for her and I knew it.

Amazing what a woman can do to you. The simplest things she may say can have the greatest effects and outcome.

I was willing to forgive practically everything that had happened earlier.

Urkel. My conscience. Hell, even Sugar Crisp bear and his condescending smile I could forgive right now.

I could even forgive Vincent and hi-

Nah. On second thought no. Absolutely not.

That hug. No fucking way was I ever going to forgive him for something like that. That was just whacked.

I don't' care if Tifa had just offered to strip naked for me later on and cover herself in chocolate syrup that I could happily lick off. Even that wouldn't make me forgive him.

No fucking way. You just don't hug another guy in public with everyone watching if you're a male. You just don't pull crap like that.

What the fuck kind of shit was he on? Acid?

**10:49 am**

I take it back. I take it all back.

It doesn't matter what happened earlier with Tifa. It doesn't matter at all.

Cid always somehow finds a way to remind you of just how evil a place the world can be when you've got fuckers like him running around.

For the past 15 minutes, the evil S.O.B had been grilling random students with questions in preparation for tomorrow's test. Even worse, he'd deduct a mark from tomorrow's upcoming test if you answered incorrectly.

Who the hell does that?

'_Obviously him.'_

'Rhetorical question dimwit.'

'_I knew that. I was just being a smartass.'_

'Failed you this time didn't it?'

That shut him up. God did that feel good.

Cloud: 1

Evil Cloud: -1

'_What the hell? How do you justify giving me -1?'_

'Because I own. Now shut up so I can concentrate.'

Cid's evil eyes scanned across the room, searching for their next prey. Some poor sucker had just answered incorrectly and Cid had happily checked the clipboard contaninig his name.

This guy just loved his job. I could tell.

He stopped his search for his next victim as his eyes fell on Rufus.

"Mr. Shinra?"

The class fell quiet, all eyes on him.

Rufus looked up from his slouched position. "Sir?"

"Mr. Shinra, if you apply a horizontal force to the handle of a wrench moving in the same direction while rotating a socket, and that socket is rotating about the Z-axis, what can you say about the maximum moment then?"

Damn that was mean. Several students in class stared at each other in fear and gave Rufus sympathetic glances.

Poor guy.

Rufus looked up after a brief pause. "The maximum moment then occurs and is in the direction of the Z-axis, perpendicular to the horizontal force."

…What…? What?

The class went completely quiet.

Cid stared at Rufus with a look of slight disbelief. He didn't want to show it but inwardly, I could tell that he was disappointed.

"Hmm… Yeah… Well done." Cid continued to glare at Rufus as if he wanted to strangle him.

Rufus' face remained indifferent, showing no signs of cockiness or amusement. Smart move. Now would not be the best time to try and one-up Cid.

Cid grunted and looked down at his clipboard before moving on towards some unlucky individual. No doubt the next question would be impossibly difficult.

Good thing my turn had already come and gone.

**11:31 am**

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out.

"Strife. Hey Strife." It was Rufus.

I stopped in the hallway and turned to stare at him. Well now this doesn't happen often. Me and Rufus don't really talk or anything.

I was confused. "Uh yeah? Sup?" I felt like adding a little bit more. "Hey, nice answer earlier. Good to see someone beat Cid at his own game for once."

Rufus nodded and chuckled briefly. "Yeah… Hey listen man, I saw you yesterday with Tifa at the library."

I frowned inwardly. "Yeah so?" Where was he going with this? How did he know Tifa?

He nodded again, looking down for a moment. "Yeah I just wanted to say thanks for helping her."

This time I actually frowned. What the hell was he talking about. "What?"

"Nothing man. Just saying thanks for helping my girl. I appreciate it. Just make sure you help her with the chemistry only right? No off-track thoughts okay?" He smiled and playfully punched me on the shoulder before walking off.

I stood there, my mouth dry, feeling as if I'd just gotten smoked hard in the stomach. Or worse, the balls.

'_I'm guessing this wouldn't be a good time for me to be making some wise-crack comment or anything of that sort at the moment right?'_

…

Damn.


	10. The Introduction Of the Banana

**"The Introduction Of the Banana"**

**12:41 pm**

My lunch didn't taste too good.

**12:44 pm**

Tasted like crap.

**12:45 pm**

Figuratively speaking of course.

**12:46 pm**

Probably because that fucker Rufus had just brought my entire world down.

'_Cheer up man. You still got the hand. It's all about the hand.'_

**12:48 pm**

I stared down at my right hand with a look of disgust. Me and the hand had been through a lot together but today, I just couldn't stand to look at it.

I tucked it beneath the table and ate my sandwich with my left. The right would remain concealed for now as punishment.

Chewing my sandwich carefully, I was seated in my usual area outside of Chocobo's Bistro. Usually, I'd be stealing glances at the females strolling by but right now, I just felt sick and pissed off.

You know when you're so close to achieving something you've been dreaming about for ages, only to have some asshole motherfucker come and rip it all away from you in the blink of an eye?

'_No, not really. I'm sure you do however. Please… tell me more!'_

'Shut up. Shut up before I end you.'

'_And how do you propose to do that?'_

I bit into my sandwich grumpily looking like a shriveled up Richard Nixon during his dark days.

Yes, yes. Even Sexy Cloud had his 'off' days.

I mean, it had been so perfect practically. Tifa had been taking an interest in me… maybe. Okay so I don't know for sure but at least I was happy. Fuck, ignorance really is bliss sometimes. Would've been better off if I didn't know whether or not she had a boyfriend.

And fucking Rufus of all people! Rufus! What are the goddamn odds? Why?

Why?

'_Because he's smart, rich, fairly powerful, confident, suave, has the good looks and is a charmer.'_

…

Did I just hear that for real?

'…When the hell did you become so gay?'

'…'

…

'_Just… um… just forget I said that…'_

Ok…ay…

Moving on.

Fuck. Shit. Piss. I'm making extensive use of my cursing vocabulary today.

Now I can't go for more than two seconds without thinking of Tifa. I mean it wasn't bad before when I fantasized about her prancing around in her panties in her dorm, bouncing up and down happily to my great satisfaction. She probably does that just for the heck of it. Man I wish I could be there with a front row seat.

I can just picture it.

"_Cloud, I don't understand why you want me to keep jumping up and down like this for no reason. Should I stop?"_

"_No! You don't stop. You don't ever stop. Just keep going… keep bouncing like that while I just absorb the hypnotic image before me."_

Man's favorite scene. Damn women and their hidden sexual powers.

Fuck. Now when I see Tifa running around semi-nude, I immediately spot Rufus standing next to her. In fact, in my fantasies, ever since this morning, Rufus has replaced me on that bed. He's the stupid son of a bitch who gets the front row seat. He's the lucky bastard asshole who gets to encourage her to keep jumping up and down in her bra.

Stupid Rufus.

I wanna cry.

'_Get a grip… Breathe. Breathe. Good boy.'_

I inhaled and exhaled several times, still with a gloomy expression.

Damn I feel like shit.

'_Dude, you sure the hand can't help ease the pain today? It's waiting for you. The hand understands. The hand never rejects you for someone else.'_

It was true. In the 7 years since I had become sexually active, not once had my right hand ever let me down. It'd always been there for me. In fact, it had been the only one there for me. Sad, I know.

Maybe I was being a little too harsh.

Sighing, I looked down and pulled my right hand out from underneath the table. I just stared at it for several minutes before it kind of 'twitched', as if greeting me.

Now I don't know why I did what I did next. Probably because I just got pissed off all of a sudden again. I'm weird like that sometimes. Don't ask.

With a frown, I slammed my hand onto the table with great force. That'll show it. Smartass hand.

Ow! Fuck, that hurt!

I grimaced in pain and clutched it with my left, rubbing it tenderly. It turned red and shook lightly from the contact with the surface.

Goddamn. It really fucking hurt.

'… _That is… unarguably… the DUMBEST FUCKING THING you've ever absolutely done.'_

'I'm in pain. You should be encouraging me not insulting.'

'_I don't encourage retards. Especially retards who attack their own body parts.'_

I continued to rub my precious right hand soothingly, temporarily forgetting about Tifa the Slut and her boyfriend Rufus the Magnificent.

"Hey, you okay?" A feminine voice asked.

I looked up instantly with astonishment. Oh no. Shit. Why now? WHY?

"Uh…" Yep, back to incoherent murmurs I see.

It was that girl from the other day. The day that I happened to choke from that evil sandwich. Aeris. That was her name, I couldn't forget it. I don't forget the names of extremely beautiful women who actually bother to utter even a few words to me.

"I saw you from over there." She pointed across the diner. "Are you all right?" Her gaze was intense, sparkling emerald eyes shining in the sun.

Fuck this woman was hot. She was wearing attire similar to last time with extremely tight shorts, exposing a fair amount of smooth tanned legs and a light pink tank top above. Why did she always have to approach me during times of when I was making an ass out of myself?

Some kind of karmic hell I presume.

"Um, yeah I- I just… accidentally hit my hand…" I looked away awkwardly.

What the hell was I supposed to say?

"_Oh well you see, my hand's been my only sex partner ever since I've been aware of the subject. After realizing what a pathetic fuck I am, it tried to tempt me but I retaliated in frustration and slammed it onto this fine oak table. Clear?"_

Oh yes, that sounded so much better.

'_I liked it. Honest and from the heart.'_

No comment there. Just… no comment.

Aeris moved closer, standing several feet away from me. "You remember me? From the other day?" She cocked her head to the side and let out a playful smile. "You were sitting here, cho-"

I cut her off immediately. "Yeah, yeah I remember." I didn't need to be reminded of just what a greater jackass I could be at a given moment. "Uh, like I said, I'm okay now. Thanks though."

I tore my eyes away from the pretty sight before me and gazed down stupidly at my sandwich. I just wanted to be alone. Her coming up to me and babying me only made me feel like a bigger moron.

I carefully took a small bite of my sandwich, now staring at a certain spot on the table.

She was still there. Her shadow loomed over the table. Why hadn't she left?

Gazing up slowly, I met her twinkling eyes and light smile. Why the fuck was she staring at me like that? What? Did I have something on my face now?

"What?" I asked.

She lightly bit on her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes in amusement. "Mind if I sit down?"

What?

'_What?'_

What?

'_Some hot random chick is asking to sit down next to you without a reason? Something's wrong here.'_

'Oh my god… What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?'

'_Fuck calm down first. Okay just take it smooth. Smooth you understand? No fucking dumb questions!'_

'When the hell have I asked dumb questions before? I don't ask girls dumb questions genius.'

'_Need I remind you of grade 11?'_

Okay fine. There'd be one time. ONE time. The only time really…

It was during one of those school dances and some average looking chick had come up to me. I'd been sitting in the corner just watching. I can't even remember why I went in the first place. Anyways, this chick had come up to me and asked me to dance.

"_Hey. Uh, I'm not sure if you're here with someone but would you like to dance?"_

"_Huh? Who me?"_

"_Uh yeah."_

"_Dance with who? You?"_

"…_Umm… yeah…"_

"_Oh, uh… well… do you have boyfriend?"_

"…_Well if I did, I wouldn't be here asking you would I?"_

"_Oh yeah sorry. Umm, okay. Where'd you wanna dance?"_

"_You know what? Forget it."_

Sadly, I wasn't drunk or stoned. I was just that goddamn pathetic… seriously. Fuck.

"Hello? Cloud, you there?" Aeris snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I gazed up at her with both my mouth and eyes wide open as if I'd just been gawking at her breasts.

'_Idiot! Fuck! Code red! Code red!'_

I quickly realized what I'd been doing. "Oh shit! Shit, I'm so sorry. I wasn-"

She threw her head back and laughed at my display. "Oh… my… god… You are _so _cute." Her face scrunched up in a grin, exposing bright white teeth. She stopped giggling and leaned forward a little. "So, mind if I sit with you or not?"

I didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. I was in a trance. "Yeah okay… No. I don't mind. You can sit down." I mumbled blankly, still fazed by it all.

Aeris took a seat directly next to me and immediately, all my senses returned, my heart racing and blood boiling. Fucking proximity.

She swept a strand of hair behind her ear. "So I remembered your name. You remember mine?" She raised her eyebrows up in question.

"Um yeah. It's Aeris I think."

"It _is_ Aeris. Thanks for remembering." She smiled sweetly.

I nodded with a weak smile of my own. Didn't know what to say next. Fuck this was weird. My first truly social encounter with a woman since that dreaded high school dance.

Crap, she was so close to me, I felt ashamed to stare at her with that minimal clothing on. Your eyes couldn't go anywhere without landing on exposed skin. It was just too damn weird. I gazed ahead and tried to ignore that delicious banana scent coming from her.

Okay I have to know. What is it with ladies and their goddamned fruit scents? Tifa with her cherries and now Aeris with her bananas?

Why, oh why fucking world?

"Cloud?"

"Uh-huh?" I continued staring ahead, refusing to look at Aeris despite the overwhelming desire to do so.

"You can look at me if you want. It's okay."

I just went from feeling flushed to completely cold. All the heat left my body and I probably went pale at the moment.

I turned my head nervously towards her, looking straight at her vivid eyes. "What? I-"

She let out another giggle. "Okay, just stop. You're a guy. I'm a girl. Why do you have to try and act so discreet about it? Quit being a pussy."

Holy shit.

'_Wow. This chick is uh… unique.'_

I regained some confidence. "What? Me? A pussy?"

She raised her eyes suggestively. "Good then. If you're not, then you won't have a problem facing me when addressing me. Right? If I'm physically attractive to you, then you'll look at me. Unless of course, you're gay."

I was absolutely stunned.

This woman had flair!

You always hear about these outgoing chicks out there in the world but I've never actually had the luxury of meeting them. Until now it seemed.

My eyes momentarily averted to my drink and I took a quick gulp of it. "You're uh, pretty confident in yourself."

She smiled and studied me. "I know what I want. If I see something I like, I go for it. Don't you?"

Was she hinting at something?

Shivers ran through my body at that comment. Johnny was getting excited and was beginning to spring to life. Remember, it's all good as long as I don't have to stand up.

"Sometimes I guess." I shrugged, trying to stare at her as little as possible, often looking away. "I don't know. You can't always go after what you want?"

I figure if I glance at her occasionally, she won't be suspicious of just how nervous I am right?

"Well, why not?" She placed an elbow up on the table and rested her chin on her palm. Now she was practically making it impossible for me not to notice her… and her cleavage…

Mesmerizing, evil cleavage that just sucks you in with its beautiful shape…

Oh man, someone help me. I need out!

Why is she doing this to me?

Trying the best I could (really!), I looked at (and only at, I swear!) her face. "Because life doesn't always give you what you want. Sometimes you have to sacrifice what you want and accept it."

It was her turn to shrug. "Not if I can help it. If it's within my power, I'm gonna go for it." Her eyes trailed down to my lips for a second before coming back up. "So should you."

I practically choked even though I wasn't consuming anything. "Wh- what?"

She slightly lowered her eyelids. "I said you should go for what you want too. Don't let doubt hold you back Cloud."

Just like with Tifa, when this woman said my name like that, it just sent chills all throughout.

Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed a group of young guys staring straight in my direction from a table across. I turned to them briefly and they all smiled, several giving me the thumbs up and winking.

Was Vincent contagious or something? Or was everyone just this fucking retarded in general?

Aeris chuckled softly and I turned back to face her. She motioned with her eyelids at the group of young guys ahead.

"Cute guys huh?"

Oh shit, she'd seen it all. A blush spread across my cheeks despite my best attempts to contain it. "Uh, I don't know. Didn't… really notice them."

Oh yeah. Not at all. Especially when they were pointing RIGHT AT ME and encouraging me to press further with provocative hand motions. Yep, nothing inconspicuous about it there.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure…" She purred.

I could have died right there. Way to go fellas. Idiots.

She was driving me on edge. I'm talking about the purring here people. The purring. It made me horny. And this was definitely not the best place to get horny at. I don't wanna get horny where the hobo's choked. It would just be wrong. And disrespectful.

Why the fuck did those morons have to embarrass me further? Especially in the presence of a hottie. Was there no fucking common sense in the average young male today? Are we all that stupid and dense?

The disappointing truth hurts but it's still the truth folks. The answer is yes. Yes we really are the pathetic, dumbshit excuses for people that we claim to be. And ladies, you have to put up with us!

A brief moment of silence passed as Aeris just continued to gaze intently at me. Me, being the imbecile that I am, did everything I could to pretend that I didn't notice.

Just. Fucking. Perfect.

Great way to woo the ladies with that show of self confidence there. Especially when a particular lady specifically stated for you not to be a pussy.

'_Tell her you're confused and are contemplating a complete sex change in the near future. Therefore the amount of "pussyness" you exhibit currently is a result of you practicing your required feminine side.'_

'…How the hell would that make her see me in any better light?'

'_Uh… it wouldn't.'_

'Then why the hell are you telling me to do it if it won't help?'

'_I never said it would. I just wanna see you make a complete ass out of yourself. Come on, you should know better than that. How many times do we need to go over this? Me? Looking out for you? Absurd!'_

Seriously. Don't know what the hell I was thinking back there. Evil Cloud made a valid point. If ever the bastard tried to pass off helpful advice to me, something had to definitely be wrong.

Either that or he was buttering me up for some eventual bad news. Or worse: purposely setting me up for a large potential disaster.

Oh don't think he doesn't live for those moments. He sits and plots. He's evil.

Aeris finally broke the silence. "Hey…" She began smoothly.

I gazed at her face and for a split second, her breasts. Hey, I couldn't help it all right!

Whatever, you guys tell me none of you straight males out there wouldn't have done the same. Bastards in denial. Denial I tell you.

"Liking what you see Cloud?" Aeris asked seductively.

I almost had a heart attack. Very, very fucking close. Good thing I was 21 and not 51. Otherwise, I'd have been guaranteed an instant death right then and there.

"I didn't…"

"Yeah… of course you didn't." She smiled mischievously, eyeing me carefully. She let out another soft laugh before getting up and rubbing her thighs, successfully forcing my eyes to trace the path of her hands to her sexy legs.

Jesus… Christ! The sneaky seductress!

I tore my eyes away immediately and couldn't shake off the blush anymore. It was here to stay folks.

Studying me for several more moments with a grin, she tapped me on the shoulder finally. I stared up at her, this time making absolutely sure to look at nothing but her face. Just. Her. Face.

That's it!

"Hey, listen… I'm in theater and we're working on this play. There's a rehearsal today in the evening. You should drop by and check it out."

My throat felt dry. My face was burning. I felt warm and sweaty and on top of that, my heart was threatening to burst due to the intense beating inside my ribcage.

Why was this happening to me?

"Uh… I don't know." Oh I knew. I knew that I wanted to get as far away from her as possible at the moment otherwise I'd lose control.

She jumped up once, stomping her foot playfully. It produced a jiggle effect. The same hypnotic jiggle effect that I often fantasize about with Tifa. You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb people.

"Oh come on. Don't be so stubborn. Just come and take a look for a while. I promise I'll behave." She winked at me.

I don't know why I said it. I didn't really say it actually. I just kind of croaked it out weakly.

"O…kay…"

Congratulations to me on successfully imitating a frog.

Aeris smiled as she chewed on her lip in satisfaction. "Great. I'll see you in the auditorium. Don't be late otherwise you'll miss the rehearsal. 4:30 pm sharp." She blew me a kiss goodbye as she walked backwards away from me. "Ciao sweetheart."

**1:18 pm**

Sweetheart?

**1:19 pm**

I stared over at the table containing the immature hooligans. After several seconds of silence, their grim expressions broke out into lopsided grins as they all flashed me the thumbs up.

"Go for it man!"

"Ye-eah! Older chick bro. You da man!"

**1:22 pm**

I've never, ever met a woman like that before.

**1:23 pm**

What've I gotten myself into?

**1:25 pm**

Why are there so many retards at my school?

**1:27 pm**

What do they mean when they say 'Barq's has bite?'?


	11. Crowned Kings and Dysfunctional Peers

**"Crowned Kings and Dysfunctional Peers"**

**4:22 pm**

God, why am I here?

'Remind me why I'm here again?'

'_Quiet fool. This may be our only chance to get laid.'_

Our?

'Our?'

'_I thought I told you to be quiet.'_

**4:24 pm**

'Seriously, what the hell do you mean by 'our'?'

**4:25 pm**

But… he doesn't even feel anything!

I'm just confused here…

**4:27 pm**

So here I am sitting in the mid row section of the relatively empty auditorium. There were a few students scattered here and there but for the most part, only the cast up near the stage occupied the area.

I looked out and saw Aeris looking over a script along with a fat dude in a Hawaiian shirt.

I think his name is Corneo or something and he's an assistant stage manager. Some people call him Don Corneo because rumor has it; the fat bastard likes to score with young college chicks.

How the hell does a fatass like that score with young 20 something year old females?

'_Maybe his is bigger than yours. You do know that that's what counts for chicks right?'_

'You shut your mouth asshole!'

'_Tsk, tsk. So defensive all of a sudden. Could there be a reason why?'_

Stupid smartass prick.

'Or, should I say: prickless.'

'_Oh okay, that's so original. Take shots at your conscience. It's completely healthy.'_

…

'_Prickless isn't a word anyways you dick.'_

**4:29 pm**

Corneo went over some final things and nodded to Aeris, who gave a small smile and climbed on stage.

That fucking perv!

He just checked out her ass as she made her way up to the stage.

'_Why the hell do you care? You'd do the same thing.'_

He was right. Why did I care? I didn't even really know this girl and all of a sudden, I was-

'_Jealous.'_

I frowned. 'I'm not jealous.'

'_Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, I got a plan to take this Corneo fucker out if you're good for it.'_

This couldn't be good. Get ready for some inane plot.

'_We can go outside and get a few small rocks to throw at him. We just keep throwing the rocks every short interval until he finally gets up and goes after us. At that time, we make like the chicken shits that we are and run like the wind.'_

I blinked at the stupidity of the idea.

'How the hell does that help us in any possible fucking way?'

How do I come up with this shit sometimes? Seriously?

'_It doesn't. But it does give us a chance to see his ridiculously large fat ass run. Pretty funny you gotta admit.'_

As appealing as the idea sounded, I brushed it off and focused up ahead.

Aeris was wearing this ugly looking pink dress and her hair was breaded in a long pony tail, with two bangs sticking up and out at the front. She looked like a goof and something out of a cartoon or video game.

She turned briefly and gazed out, her eyes meeting mine. She smiled quickly and resumed her position.

Someone else walked on stage at that instant and I immediately recognized him.

Kadaj. Loz and Yazoo's younger brother was unmistakable with his silver hair. I didn't know the dude was into theater and acting. I figured he would've been an athlete like his two psychotic, egomaniacal brothers.

If Loz was into football and Yazoo was into basketball, then I would've assumed that Kadaj played either hockey or soccer.

Nah. Actually on second thought, no one plays those two sports, which is why he's in theater instead.

If Aeris looked bad, this guy was definitely a top candidate for biggest goofball with the attire he had on. He was wearing some disturbingly tight leather outfit that resembled some dominatrix suit and had a matching leather trench coat over top. Even worse, he was brandishing some absurdly long katana that must've been longer than he was. Hope it hasn't been sharpened.

What the fuck kind of play is this? Final Fantasy: True Domination Fantasy? Bet that'd sell like hotcakes. Especially to young, sex deprived, hormonally driven teenagers.

'_Kinda like you. Except for the teenager part. You're older remember, and still just as pathetic!'_

'I-' What the hell do you say to something like that?

"All right everyone, to your positions! Remember what we rehearsed!" A 30 something year old looking man spoke up from a seat up front and to my right.

He looked fairly sophisticated and had a goatee, wearing a blue collar dress shirt. He also had a megaphone in his hand.

My guess would be that this man is the director. Wait, I know him. Of course. That's the drama professor of our campus, Reeve.

Don't know much about him other than the fact that he has some strange obsession with cats. Don't ask.

Sure enough, the queerhole, I mean… yeah whatever, the queerhole had a cat resting on his lap.

Jesus Christ you've got to be fucking kidding me.

On top of the cat's head, there was a simple golden crown. What the fuck is going on here?

I was seriously contemplating leaving at that moment before the lights up ahead dimmed, signaling the start of the rehearsal.

"All right, you're on folks!" Reeve shouted through the megaphone. Fucking maniac. As if they couldn't hear him already with him being so close to the goddamn stage itself.

Kadaj nodded and proceeded forward, dragging the obscenely large sword along before stopping in front of Aeris.

"Soon, you will become one with the planet and then, we will all join Mother for the Reunion. Reunion!" He shouted the final word at the top of his lungs, pausing momentarily for a dramatic effect. He then arched his head to the side and let out a sinister chuckle.

Pretty good acting actually so far.

Aeris appeared horrified as she took several steps back in fear, Kadaj inching closer with that sword of his.

"Please," she pleaded with tears threatening to spill her eyes, "why are you doing this? Why?"

Kadaj stopped with a deadly gleam in his eyes. He was taking his role seriously. "Because…" Everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. "Because you're a whore."

What?

What the fuck? Did I just hear that right?

The people scattered around the auditorium all gazed up at the stage in shock, their mouths hanging slightly open.

The place was silent. Silent right before…

"Kadaj! Cut! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Reeve screamed at the top his lungs angrily. He threw the megaphone down and stormed up towards the stage, his stupid cat cradled in one arm.

God I wanted to kill that cat. Gets a crown and I don't?

The look on Aeris' face was priceless. She glared at Kadaj venomously. I swear, if she had the chance, she'd kill him then and there with that hideous pink dress. As soon as Reeve stepped up towards them though, the anger disappeared and gave way to a weak smile.

You could tell she was forcing it but damn you gotta give the woman credit for keeping her cool.

"Kadaj." Reeve snarled through clenched teeth. "You better explain this one real well and tell me why I don't report it to the Dean."

Kadaj appeared indifferent for a second before a slight look of guilt took over. He sighed. "Listen, I- I'm just- I was just playing around." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Aeris, who now appeared completely calm. "Look, I'm sorry alright? Seriously I didn't mean it. I was just goofing." He turned back towards Reeve.

Reeve continued to glare at the younger man before turning towards Aeris. "What do you think? Are you all right?"

She chuckled positively and nodded once. "Reeve it's fine. It doesn't bother me."

Wow, this chick's tough. I dig it.

Kadaj immediately appeared relieved and thanked her with a nod of his head. Aeris returned the nod and turned to Reeve with a smile.

"Well? Are we gonna carry on?" She asked, still grinning.

Reeve turned to give Kadaj one final glare before reluctantly returning to his chair.

Well, that was interesting.

**4:41 pm**

Aeris was kneeling down on the floor, her hands clasped together in the form of a prayer. She gazed out at me briefly and gave me a quick wink.

My eyes widened slightly and I felt my heart pace picking up.

'_Don't lose it. It was only a wink.'_

But didn't winks often imply that something would be brewing in the near future? Especially when it was a wink a girl threw to a guy?

'_Most times, yes. But in your case, no. Because you're such a pathetic fruit, no one would bother with you. That wink was only thrown as a gesture of sympathy towards you. Take it for what it means and don't anticipate anything more, otherwise you'll just be let down, you sorry sack of shit.'_

Jesus… Christ!

'What the hell did I do to you?'

'_Drag me out last night for a pile of fucking cherries? I hate you. No sleep. Now I can't think straight.'_

Okay, maybe that COULD have waited for a better time. You'd be surprised at how many people tell you to just "fuck off" in the late stages of the morning when you're asking them where you can find the nearest market for cherries.

"Okay, let's get this right!" Reeve shouted through the megaphone.

Oh right, the play.

I watched on as Aeris closed her eyes and appeared to pray. It was silent for a few seconds and then from up above, Kadaj descended at fair speed with a barely visible string holding him. He held the long sword in two hands and pointed it straight at her as he plunged down.

I was curious to see where this went.

"Die bitch! Die!" Kadaj screamed maniacally as he hit the ground, sticking the retractable sword into her.

Instead of falling to the floor lifelessly (as she perhaps should have done), Aeris turned around and stared at Kadaj with an irritated frown.

I looked over to Reeve, who was now unconsciously squeezing his cat, oblivious to its short cries of pain as his fingers dug through its skin while the anger built up.

"Kadaj…" Reeve stood up and the cat flew off his seat, running away somewhere to glorious freedom. "Get off that stage, and leave the building now." His tone was icy.

Kadaj looked on in disbelief. "What? Oh come on, I was just playing."

Reeve pointed his finger towards the exit. "Leave now. I'll deal with you later. Now!" Whoa. Dude was pissed.

Kadaj shook his head in astonishment and with a look of annoyance. He dropped the sword and ripped off the trench coat, angrily tossing it to the ground before storming off through the side.

"Fucking feline fetish freak…" He muttered before disappearing entirely.

Reeve had no rebuttal. Especially to the 4 F's.

**5:34 pm**

Well, I'm sad to say that with Kadaj gone; this rehearsal seems to have lost its flare. Disruptive or not, the dude rocked.

I was waiting for Aeris who was one of the few still in the area after everyone had packed up and left. She was conversing with Reeve up front.

She turned and caught my eye, motioning for me to go up. I pointed at myself in question and she nodded in amusement with wide eyes, gesturing for me to hurry up.

I got up lazily from the spot I'd been slouched in for over the past hour and made my way towards Aeris and Reeve.

She beamed as I stepped next to both of them. "Reeve, this is a friend of mine, Cloud. I invited him to come and watch."

Reeve smiled pleasantly. "Oh, how nice. So what did you think of the play?" His pleasant smile fell immediately afterwards. "On second thought, never mind. I'm really sorry you had to see that earlier."

I shrugged in amusement, unable to keep the smirk off my face. "It's all right." As much as I wanted to, I didn't want to say it had been funny, considering the comments had been directed towards Aeris. The fact that she was standing right next to me indicated that it was probably a better idea to just shut up entirely.

Reeve shook his head in disappointment. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He never does this at all."

Aeris stayed poised and smiled despite it all. "He's probably just tired or something."

Reeve glanced at her in fascination. "I just wanted to tell you again that I appreciate you keeping composure. If it'd been me, I wouldn't have held back." He was stroking his cat soothingly while the little fucker purred in satisfaction.

"Cute cat." I lied. Why did I just say that?

Reeve's eyes lit up immediately. "Thank you. He's really special to me." He became more excited. "Oh wait, let me show you something cool."

Aeris immediately appeared uncomfortable and looked away quickly. What? What did I say?

Reeve brought out a little remote control and pressed several buttons. Several short seconds later, from right underneath the stage, out came this… _thing._

'_My god, what the fuck is that?'_ My conscience screamed in horror.

How to describe this _thing_? Well, I'll sincerely do my best.

So whatever the hell this walking, mechanical abomination was, it resembled a giant white marshmallow. A giant marshmallow that stood about 3 ft tall, had big puffy cartoonish-like arms and feet, and dumb little bat-like wings in the back.

I guess in the opinions of some people, you could call it somewhat 'cute'.

I just call it fucking gay.

The abomination strutted up to me and stopped, just staring up at me with its beady little black eyes. That sickening smile was bringing back bitter and painful memories of earlier this morning with the Sugar Crisp Bear.

God how I wanted to punch this thing. Or kick it. Or even better: burn it. Wouldn't be smiling then would it?

"Cloud, this is my robot Cait Sith." Reeve stated proudly. What an idiot. All respect I had for this man was now lost.

I threw a quick glance at Aeris who looked down, doing her best to hide a smile that was threatening to surface. I could tell she was struggling not to laugh.

"So, what do you think?" He asked after a moment's silence.

What do I think? What do I think? I think you're fucking nuts, that's what I think you quack.

"Um… pretty cool I guess."

'_Pussy. Should've said what was on your mind.'_

Reeve nodded happily. "Yeah it is, isn't it. Here, watch this."

Pressing several more buttons, the stupid white robot brought up its rounded hands and held them out. 2 seconds later, the cat jumped down and onto the hands, and then on top of the head of the robot, making what I was looking at, the ugliest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. The stupid cat then looked up at me and purred once more, making my desire to set the entire thing on fire all the more enticing.

"Pretty neat huh?" Reeve beamed proudly.

Note to self: Reeve is unquestionably a fag and an idiot.

Note to self: Get the fuck out of here. Now.

Note to self: Just run.

"Hey, uh, yeah. I'm sorry, it was nice meeting you but I gotta go because I've got this assignment for tomorrow."

Aeris must've been feeling the same way. "I have to go too Reeve. See you tomorrow?"

Reeve looked a little surprised and disappointed. "Yeah, yeah sure. Okay then… that's it for today. Great work by the way. Take care you two." He waved goodbye as I walked away very, very quickly towards the door.

Aeris followed to my right. "Just keep going and don't look back."

I couldn't help it. Right before exiting through the door, I glanced back. Reeve nodded with a smile and waved before crouching down to the level of his cat, stroking it and the robot over and over. And over, and over.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

**5:36 pm**

"What the fuck is wrong with that guy?"

We were outside walking around the campus.

Aeris turned to me with a huge smile and immediately giggled. "Oh god, sometimes he is just, SO weird. Really sweet guy once you get to know him though."

I was still shocked. "Is he for real? Does he always do that?"

She licked her lips and nodded. "Only around new people when he's trying to show off."

"You call _that_ showing off?"

She let out another short giggle before slapping me lightly on the arm. I tensed immediately at the contact, remembering all of a sudden once more, whom I was with.

She didn't take notice. Good. "Just leave him alone. He's a nice guy." We walked in silence for a few more seconds. "So…" She gazed at me intently, "How did you like the play?"

"Uh…" Stupid, intimidated Cloud was back in action.

Luckily for me, she cut me off quickly. "Never mind. Let me buy you a cup of coffee. You can tell me then."

Crap. Coffee?

**5:37 pm**

'_Didn't I tell you we're getting laid tonight?'_

**5:38 pm**

Idiot.


	12. Inadequacies, Bold Statements and

**"Inadequacies, Bold Statements and a Pension to Forget"**

**6:21 pm**

How the hell does this happen to me?

I mean, here I am, minding my own business, fantasizing about Tifa and all the nasty things that I can do to her off the top of my head, completely content with the fact that I may never be able to exercise any of them. Then, out of nowhere, pops this equally hot chick who I guess, likes what she sees, and makes it well known.

Aeris. What's wrong with her? What does she want from me?

'_Sex.'_

'Fuck, will you quit thinking about your dick for even a second?'

Again, I could feel my conscience blinking at the inanity of the question. _'That's you Mr. Shit-for-brains. I don't have a dick you imbecilic retarded fuck.'_

His colorful commentary was out in full swing today. Then again, it always pretty much was. Kept you guessing as to what verbal attack was coming up next.

"Cloud." Aeris broke my thoughts.

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

"You have a girlfriend?"

Fucking women and their tendency to be so blunt.

"Um, well… let's see…" I paused, pretending to think by rubbing my chin in an exaggerated manner. "No." I stared at her with the most serious facial expression I could muster.

She immediately cracked up, laughing melodiously. "God, you're funny. I'm glad I've met someone like you.

I immediately stopped grinning as for the billionth time this week, my heart rate shot up to an unhealthy level.

Aeris was gazing at me intensely and I suddenly became extremely self conscious and aware of the entire situation.

Shit, I was actually hanging out with an extremely hot chick. Am I dreaming?

'_You will be if you fuck it all up.'_

'Blow me fucker.'

'… …_What the fuck did you just say?'_

'…'

…

'…'

'…'

"Cloud?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm here." I blurted out quickly in shock, breaking out of my trance.

Aeris appeared slightly concerned. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You kind of just phase out like that. Almost look like a zombie. Creepy… but cute." She added quickly, smiling.

I look like a zombie?

"A sexy zombie?" I asked.

Oh my god!

Oh my god… Did I seriously just ask that?

'_You better believe it fuckface.'_

Where the hell did I get the balls to just ask that?

I held my breath in anticipation as I studied Aeris, heart threatening to explode at any moment. I couldn't take this shit. She gazed at me initially with a surprise stricken expression before smiling mischievously.

"Yeah… a sexy zombie." Her playful tone picked up and she eyed me more seductively now.

"You like sexy zombies?" Shit, what the fuck was I doing?

"Mmmhmm. I sure do. What about you Cloud? What do you like?"

"I like girls in tight clothing."

No, no you don't. Be quiet.

"Kinda like what I'm wearing then?"

No, not like that at all.

"Yeah I guess. That's nice."

Idiot. Shut up already. Shut it!

"What else do you look for in a woman Cloud?"

No more. Please stop. Just don't say anything. Control yourself.

"I mean looks of course matter. But she has to be sweet and kind of devilish. A bad side to her."

Why won't you shut up? Why?

Aeris' eyes lit up immediately. "Oh? Devilish? So you like those kinds of girls huh?" She leaned in a little closer over the small coffee table, her cleavage once more apparent to the naked eye.

Mmm… naked Aeris…

I wanted to cry. Why couldn't I just solder my mouth shut right now?

'_You've already come this far. Cat's outta the bag. You gotta roll with the punches now.'_

I took a deep breath, bracing for more embarrassing revelations about my interests. "Every guy likes the bad girl Aeris. Whether they admit it or not, they all fantasize about them."

If there was anyone up there who loved me right about now, they'd do something to make me stop!

The phone rang. More specifically: My cell phone.

What the fuck?

I quickly glanced up at the sky and then back down. I stared at Aeris in stupefied fashion. She appeared slightly disappointed at the interruption and leaned back into her chair.

"Aren't you going to answer it Cloud?"

I nodded dumbly, flipping the phone on and bringing it to my ear.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked, still inwardly laughing at the odds of that happening.

"Yo." His voice was deep. Clear. Unmistakable. With unmatched confidence.

Fuck.

"Hey… Zack…" I shot Aeris a quick glance. She nodded and began to distract herself by stirring her coffee. I turned away. "What is it? Why are you calling me now?"

I couldn't see him, but I just knew then and there that he frowned at the question. Trust me. Brothers just know sometimes.

"Can't I call you to see how you're doing?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "You called me on Sunday night already."

He sighed over the line. "That was five days ago Cloud."

I had to control myself and the rising irritation. See what he does? This is it. He babies me and it just. Pisses. Me. Off!

"I'm fine." I growled, coming off far ruder than I intended. I shut my eyes, disappointed in myself.

He was quiet for a moment. "I have a game coming up next Saturday. We're going to be playing your school."

I looked up. "Next Saturday?" Shit.

"Yep. Listen…" He went quiet once more as if struggling to ask a question. "Hey… I was wondering if you might come out to the game. I know you're not a big fan of watching competitive sports but if-"

"Yeah. I'll be there." And I wouldn't just be watching hopefully. This was my chance.

"Yeah?" He was clearly surprised.

"Yep."

"Okay… Cool. Everything alright for now?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Okay. Then I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Sure."

Click. Click. End conversation.

Brotherly love folks. We're not like sisters… or girls to be more specific.

See, that's another beautiful thing about being a guy. On top of being able to take a piss standing up, therefore not having to wait in line so long when needing to go to the bathroom, our conversations are also extremely short and to the point.

We say what needs to be said and get on with it. We maximize efficiency. We own you ladies.

Oh don't give me those venomous glares. You all know it's true and can't even deny it.

When a chick calls up her female friend about what they're going to be doing on the weekend, they don't actually get to the topic at hand until several hours later into the conversation.

Ahem, allow me to provide an example:

_Chick1: Hey chick2, what's up girlfriend?_

_Chick2: Hey! What's up girl?_

_Chick1: So, what're you up to this weekend babe?_

_Chick2: Oh I dunno know. Maybe we can both go shopping?_

_Chick1: Hey yeah! Okay, let's plan now what we're gonna go shop for. But first, on a totally unrelated note, what do you think of the new skank who struts her ass around?_

_Chick2: You mean chick3?_

_Chick1: Yeah her! I hate that bitch._

_Chick2: Oh yeah, me too sweetie._

_Chick1: She's a whore. I mean, who does she think she is?_

_Chick2: Mmmhmm. I don't know who she's trying to impress with those fake silicone breasts of hers._

_Chick1: And her bubble but._

_Chick2: Eww… I know._

_Both giggle hysterically like maniacs for several minutes. Giggling subsides. Ensues once more. Subsides for good at last._

_Chick1: So like, what's up with you and Guy1?_

_Chick2: Oh you know… we're on again, off again._

_Chick1: Aww… but you two make such a cute couple. Why do you fight all the time?_

_Chick2: That whore chick3 is trying to butt-in and steal my guy._

_Chick1: Ohmygosh! We have to poke her eyes out!_

_Chick2: I'll have my fingernails sharpened._

_Chick1: Ohmygosh! We can like, do that when we go shopping!_

_Chick2: Oh yeah! Hey, on another totally unrelated note…_

Okay. Now here's a conversation between two buddies planning to do something for the weekend.

_Guy1: Yo dude._

_Guy2: Sup._

_Guy1: You free this weekend?_

_Guy2: Yep._

_Guy1: Cool. Hit a bar or club?_

_Guy2: Yep._

_Guy1: Cool. Later._

_Guy2. Yep._

That's it. That is fucking it. See how we know how to maximize efficiency and conserve time?

Oh don't hate me ladies. I tell only the truth. Nothing more.

Okay… now where was I?

'_Flirting with Aeris at a dangerous level that's bound to either get you laid or have a sexual harassment suit filed on you.'_

I like my chances. I'll take the former.

'_Can't say I didn't do my job.'_

Holy shit. Fucker was right. A rarity, my conscience actually advised me like a true conscience should.

"So who was that? If you don't mind me asking that is?" Aeris spoke up.

I glanced at her. "Uh, just my brother."

Her eyebrows shot up in curiosity. "Oh? That's neat. Older?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Does he go to school?"

"The one across the state."

"Cool."

We're breaking the ice here folks. You have to build up again before you can talk on that kind of level once more. You don't just strike up a conversation with someone making sexual references and innuendos.

'_You could.'_

'Shut up.'

'_Pussy.'_

**6:57 pm**

We still haven't reached that initial level we were at earlier. Damn. Stupid Zack. Stupid phone call. Stupid coincidence.

'_What the hell? Didn't you ask for an interruption so you could get out of it?'_

'Have I told you how much I hate it when you act like a smartass?'

'_Have I told you how much I think you're a retard?'_

I growled lightly.

"You okay?" Aeris' face looked beautiful over the cascading orange hues in the sky from the setting sun.

"Fine." I forced a smile.

I was enjoying talking to her. It made me feel… lighter. Less stressed out. I was loosening up and relaxing more.

Aeris' smile dropped as she gazed past me. "Whoa… what's he doing here?"

He? Who?

I heard several heavy footsteps approach from behind and a shadow loom overhead. Turning around, I peered up at Sephiroth.

"Hey." He greeted grimly.

"Oh, hey Sephiroth." Shit, what _was_ he doing here?

He glanced quickly over to Aeris and back to me. "Are you showing up for the workout today?"

Workout? What the fuck?

"Workout?" I stared up at him in confusion.

He chuckled lightly. "Don't tell me you don't know?"

"We have a workout?"

"Yes. It's mandatory. Wallace is there and he wants you to show up and see what you're capable of physically."

"I-" Stopping, I peered at Aeris, who seemed to be extremely interested in our conversation. "I didn't know anything about it. When is it?"

Sephiroth stared at me questioningly. "Right now. I couldn't find you in your dorm so I finally found you here."

Boy did I feel like an idiot. Here I am, happily chatting away with an attractive female, completely disregarding my other duties. Like my commitment to the football team, my Engineering Mechanics test tomorrow, my-

Oh shit! My Engineering Mechanics test! Fucking… HELL! Curse you Aeris! Curse you and your goddamn deadly sexual aura!

I stood up immediately. Sephiroth took a step back.

"Crap… Shit." I looked around desperately, glancing at my watch.

Oh… NO!

Sephiroth and Aeris gazed at each other in confusion and back at me.

"What's up?" Sephiroth asked.

"Aw fuck man. I have this Mech test tomorrow that I completely forgot about until now." I glanced over at Aeris, who immediately appeared uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Cloud… I'm sorry I-" She began.

"No it's okay. It's my fault. I should've remembered."

Should have.

Sephiroth stared at me with a hint of disapproval. Obviously, this did not look good. Not only are you asked to report to a training session that you missed as a result of socializing with a member of the opposite sex, but you also choose the worst possible fucking time to bring up another task on the agenda.

"If you have a test, what were you doing with your girlfriend from the start?"

She's not my girlfriend. You fucker.

Aeris looked away uncomfortably but Sephiroth didn't take notice, his penetrating stare set on me.

"Okay, first off, she's not my girlfriend." Why the hell did I just say that? It wasn't a big deal at the moment. Why was I being so defensive?

'_Oh no! Sephiroth accused you of having a girlfriend! The horror! You must be gay after taking offense to a comment like that.'_

"Second of all, why don't you just go fuck yourself asshole?" I'd wanted to say that for a while.

Okay I didn't actually say that second part. Although I wish I would have. Had you all fooled there for a second didn't I? This is what actually came out of my mouth:

"Second of all, I really forgot man. I'm sorry. I wouldn't just do this to skip practice or anything."

Sephiroth's hard gaze softened and he nodded. He sighed and looked away briefly. "You have time to study for your exam afterwards?"

I looked at the floor and shrugged. "I guess…"

He sighed once more. "Okay, tell you what. I'll go talk to Wallace, you go prep for your exam. I'll make sure he understands this time. But I don't think he'll always be this forgiving. Cool?"

My head immediately shot up as I stared at him. What? Was he for real?

Just what the fuck was this prick's problem? Why did he always have to be so fucking nice?

Why couldn't he be a jerk just once? Why?

Ahh! Damn him! Goddamn him! Now I couldn't hate him. Shit. Crap. I hated him because I couldn't hate him. Does that make any sense? Why was he such a bastard?

My head's about to explode! Someone help me!

I clutched my temple and staggered away.

Sephiroth moved forward, keeping me balanced. "Hey Cloud, you okay? Do you need any-"

"NO!" I shouted furiously. I don't need any of your help. Thank you very much. This time I actually said it folks. No holding back from me.

Sephiroth pulled his hand back. "Whoa, easy there. I'm just trying to…"

Don't say it. Don't fucking say it.

"…help."

I'll… fucking… kill you!

'_Get a grip you retard! Chill.'_

I complied. Calm. Calm. Calmer. Calmest. Calmingest.

'_That last one's not a word.'_

My left eye twitched.

"Aeris, I'm sorry but I have to go. Sephiroth, I'm just gonna go study." I said all this through gritted teeth.

"Bye Cloud." Aeris added softly, waving to me. "I'm gonna get going to. Goodnight." She walked off.

Sephiroth nodded to me. "Make sure to get some sleep also. Headaches aren't the best thing to carry into an exam."

Oh, thank you for your advice Great One! Please, what more information do you have in store for me?

Why don't you just shut your mouth wiseass?

Fucking asshole.

**8:01 pm**

Note to self: Plot Sephiroth's assassination.

**8:59 pm**

Fucking Sephiroth…

**9:44 pm**

Fucker wants to help me?

**9:51 pm**

Fucking as-

'_Okay. We get it. Why don't you actually do what you came here to do?'_

**9:52 pm**

Fucking Sephiroth.

'Ha. Couldn't stop me there!'

'_Christ you're dumb.'_

**10:21 pm**

Goddamn them all…

**11:31 pm**

In the 5 hours I've been cooped up in my dorm so far, I've taken a count.

Total amount of time spent bitching about Sephiroth and others (i.e. Zack, Cid, the world, why bags containing chips are never filled all the way up to the top, etc.): 3 hours, 40 minutes, 28 seconds

Total amount of time spent thinking about Tifa: 39 minutes, 45 seconds

Total amount of time spent thinking about Aeris: 24 minutes, 12 seconds

Total amount of time spent staring at the ceiling like a retard, muttering a string of incoherent words: 7 minutes, 4 seconds

Total amount of time actually spent studying: 3 minutes, 37 seconds.

Total amount of time spent crying: 0

Ha! You assholes. Did you really expect me to go do that?

'_You can cry in front of me Cloud. It's okay to cry. You'll still be a man in my eyes.'_

'Man, shut up.'

**1:59 am**

Crap I'm tired. All nighter?

I just remembered again what Sephiroth said.

**2:17 am**

Fuck _you_ Sephiroth. Yes _you_. I'll sleep when I damn well please. _Bitch._


	13. Lucky 13: A Not So Placid Dream

**"Lucky 13: A Not So Placid Dream"**

**10:09 am**

Now there was something wrong with this picture.

Something very wrong.

I laid in bed with my bad morning hairdo, and continued staring at my watch like an idiot, my brain trying to decipher the meaning behind all of this.

Let's see, my classes often start at 8:30. So what did all of this mean?

'_I think it means that you're late. Oh yeah, and that you've missed your first two lectures. Toodles.'_

**10: 11 am**

Folks, if you ever wake up feeling much better than originally anticipated, it's probably because you've overslept.

It's the World's cruel way of paying you back for that extra rest that you managed to sneak in when you know you shouldn't have.

_World: Oh so you're gonna try and catch a few extra Z's motherfucker? Fine then, feel the wrath of tardiness!_

The fact that I destroyed my alarm clock the previous day doesn't help either.

**10:23 am**

Try doing all of the following in a span of about 10 minutes:

-Panic.

-Run around your room like a maniac with your hair reminiscent of Einstein's back in the day, trying to sort all of your papers and notes from the night before.

-Shave in the shower with a toothbrush in your mouth while you watch a swirl of crimson flow down through the faucet of the bathtub, reminding you of what an idiot you are by trying to shave and brush your teeth at the same time. It doesn't work people. It just doesn't work.

-Stuff whatever food you can find around your room in your mouth at an alarming rate like a starved third world child, to ensure that you get a good morning's head start to the day.

-Put your clothes on, when they all of a sudden, as if in an attempt to make things more difficult for you, refuse to go on properly. Fuck you clothes.

Did I forget anything?

'_If you did, make sure it isn't your brain. I think you might need it for the exam.'_

**10:25 am**

I ran around the campus, flying by various people as if I was on a mission. I didn't even have time to do my hair, or take care of the numerous little cuts now on my face as a result of my incompetent shaving.

**10:28 am**

Muahaha! Made it.

**10:58 am**

I looked down at the next question.

Question: What are the sum of the moments at this point:

Answer: How the fuck should I know?

Okay I wasn't actually going to write that down but it's how I felt. Damn Cid. Fucking test was brutal.

What do you do when you're stuck on a particular question on an exam?

You look at other students to make sure that they're struggling and are just as miserable as you, so you can feel better about it all.

I looked around the room while trying to formulate an answer as my eyes fell on Rufus. Instinctively, his head shot up slowly and he turned to face me, both of us glaring at one another.

He seemed his usual self: calm, cool and collected. He nodded once and returned back to his test.

I sighed quietly and peered up front at Cid, whose head was down, busy focusing on a large stack of papers he appeared to be grading. Even at the difficult angle, one could see his mouth moving and formulating a string of curses under his breath.

Bless him.

Like with Rufus, his head came up slowly and he made eye contact with me. His frown deepened further.

"Strife, I'm really flattered at you staring at me but I can wait. The test can't."

I turned red. Bastard!

Several students around the room snickered, particularly Rufus, who gazed over at me and smirked with a certain satisfaction.

"Rufus, shut the hell up." Cid exclaimed.

It was my turn to smirk.

Rufus' face underwent the transition from a smirk to one of pure shock, then to embarrassment in a span of a second. Frowning, he turned back to his test.

Several more students around the class snickered.

"What part of shaddup don't you people get? Everyone shaddup or I dock marks!"

Now it's quiet.

Back to the nightmare at hand.

**11:26 am**

"Time's up. Put your names on your papers and wait for me to collect them." Cid strode up and down the aisles, grabbing the papers from students.

I quickly scanned the test and printed my full name before he snatched it away.

Cid went up to one student in the corner who was doing a last minute scramble to get as much down on the paper as possible. Poor guy.

Cid's lips curved upward in an evil smile as he approached the student. "Time's up. Hand it over."

The student continued to scribble frantically at breakneck pace before Cid came up and ripped the test out of his hands without so much as a word. I swear Cid enjoyed doing that. Without a doubt. The poor guy looked like he was about to cry as his face turned deathly pale.

We all began to file out.

"Hey Cloud." I turned around. It was Rufus. "How'd you do?"

I shrugged, slightly uncomfortable talking to him. "Have to wait to find out and see."

He smirked in the same cocky manner he had earlier. "Yeah… Catch you around later."

"Dick…" I muttered.

He stopped and turned around. "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

**11:28 am**

Best part about wrapping up a test: The feeling afterwards where it's like you've gotten a huge weight lifted off your shoulders.

**2:37 pm**

FREEEEEEDOOOOMMMM!

Friday afternoon, how I missed you! I could kiss you! I love you!

'_Stop. Please stop!'_

'Sorry.'

**4:06 pm**

"What the fuck happened to your face? Did it get into a fight with a weed whacker or something?" Yuffie asked as she poked one of my cheeks.

"Ow! What the fuck? Piss off!"

**4:12 pm**

"Yuffie I had this insane dream last night."

She looked up from the magazine she was reading on the bed. "I care?"

"Just listen. Quit being a bitch." Don't worry, this stuff hardly fazes her.

"When do I ever? Quit that is?" She smirked. Evil wench. I gave her a death glare and she sighed and sat up. "This better be good Cloud."

Where to start…

"Anyways, so here I am at this bank and I'm-"

"What're you doing at the bank?" The bitch cut me off. Trust me, she is. She's a cunt.

"Fuck. Let me talk first and maybe you'll find out!"

"Moody." She replied with exaggerated wide eyes.

I growled. "Okay, so like I said, I'm at this bank right?"

"How the hell would I know? It's your dream." She acted completely innocent and oblivious.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" I shouted, growing impatient.

She smiled stupidly and pretended to zip her mouth shut… with her middle finger…

Goddamn her…

"All right… finally." I took in a large breath of air. "So I'm at this bank and I'm withdrawing money or something, I don't really know. It's besides the point. Anyways, so I'm taking some money out and in walks Sephiroth." I paused. "You know Safer Sephiroth? The quarterback on the football team?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No idiot. I don't know who Sephiroth is, despite the fact that he's practically the largest celebrity on campus and you can't go one day without hearing his name ushered at least 100 times."

"So you don't know him then?" I was being a smartass.

"Don't be a smartass Cloud. Hurry up and finish your stupid story so I can get back to reading this stupid magazine, on this stupid bed of yours, in your stupid dorm."

Stupid.

"Sephiroth walks in, but he's different. He's wearing some kind of leather trench coat and holding a long katana."

Kind of like Kadaj yesterday. The resemblance was eerie.

"Did he also have a whip to spank people who were naughty?"

That comment just prompted my body to shudder uncontrollably.

I frowned. "Shut up Yuffie." Good, she shut up. "So Sephiroth walks in and he starts spouting some verbal crap and nonsense, rambling about taking back what's rightfully his. He keeps going on with his speech and I'm still standing in line, waiting to make my transaction. Then some random guy falls flat on his ass and Sephiroth stops in mid sentence, pulls a chair out of nowhere, goes up to the guy, and hands it to him so he can sit down."

At this stage, Yuffie looks utterly perplexed and puzzled, staring at me with slight discomfort, surely questioning my sanity this fine Friday afternoon.

I must continue. No falling back now.

"So after that, Sephiroth goes back to his original position and begins reciting his speech again." I paused to reflect for a second. "Yeah, he goes back and then after a few more minutes, it seems that everything's real rosy. Sephiroth's got his speech going, people are standing around in fear at the sight of his absurdly long katana, and I'm about to make my transaction after the agonizing wait in line."

"That's it?" She asked, pretending to be astonished at my stupidity.

"No, no, this is where it gets crazy. So several minutes pass and everything's got a constant flow to it. Then out of nowhere, the bank doors burst open and in walk both the Sugar Crisp Bear and Jack from Jack-In-The-Box restaurant. Both of them are wearing corporate business suits and are full clad in ammo, Rambo style, carrying assault rifles."

Yuffie stopped looking bored as her eyebrows both shot straight up. How sweet…

"So they barge right in and the Sugar Crisp Bear is actually wearing a balaclava, so you can't really see his face too well. But Jack… now this is where it gets really, really fucked up." I had to stop a moment to think of how to describe Jack. "Ok Yuf, you know how in the commercials, Jack's got those blue eyes painted on and that big red smile?"

"Yeah…" She nodded once slowly, now curious as to where I was going with this.

"Right, but in this dream, it's like Jack from Hell or something. He barges in with that same face, except instead of the big red smile, he's got jagged, razor sharp teeth painted on in a cruel, sadistic smile and he's got evil eyebrows above the eyes, making him look like some psychotic motherfucker."

Yuffie wanted to cut in but I didn't let her, I was too absorbed with it all.

"So they barge right in and everyone begins screaming hysterically, running around like a bunch of idiots. And then me and Sephiroth t-"

"Sephiroth and _I_." She corrected proudly with a smug expression. Told you she was a cunt.

"Dyke…" I muttered under my breath. "Yeah, Sephiroth and I, whatever. So we both turn around and Sephiroth's like, 'Yo Jack, you got my sandwich for me bitch?'. So Jack just stares at him with that unchanging facial expression and replies, 'Yeah I got your sandwich for you… I got it right here motherfucker!'. And so then him and the Sugar Crisp Bear begin firing at us, lighting the whole place up with lead and painting everything red. I dive behind the counter and Sephiroth falls back and deflects the bullets somehow with the sword or some shit."

By now, Yuffie is sure that I'm crazy.

"So Sephiroth's finding himself overwhelmed and me being the pussy that I am, just stay back there, watching from the side."

She gave me a pathetic look.

"Fuck, I couldn't control what I did in the dream okay? If it makes you happy, I would've gone out and done something if I was in control of myself."

"Even in your dreams, you're pathetic."

I let that one slide despite the rising urge to murder her. "Listen, so Sephiroth continues on the defensive and Jack and Sugar Bear keep peppering him with an onslaught of bullets. I can't really remember but then some clerk pops up from her hiding spot and shouts 'Who's next?' with a happy plastic smile as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Sephiroth gets distracted and turns his attention to her and then gets nuked with a shitload of bullets. And Yuffie, I mean we're talking a shitload here. A shitload!"

I couldn't stress that enough.

She looked kind of freaked now. "Yeah okay. I get it Cloud. A shitload."

"Right. A shitload. I mean, he just gets fucking destroyed! So after Sephiroth falls, I pop my head out and shout towards his body "Not so tough now are ya jerk?". Jack nods and follows it up with a "Hell yeah! Gimme something." He raises his palm and I go for a high five before returning back for cover."

"Okay…"

"Jack then empties a clip and inserts a new one. Then he shouts with his rifle pointed towards the air, 'Alright everyone, this is a stick-up!'. Then he starts spouting some crap about his new Jack-In-The-Box Cheese Steak burger, which you can only buy for a limited time at select locations. After that, both him and Sugar Bear get into a little argument and start bickering at one another like a couple of little kids about who looks sexier in their attire and would be more likely to score with the chicks. I don't know why, but all of us in the room begin taking sides during the argument and shouting comments from time to time."

Yuffie's eyes were wide now. "Cloud… where are yo-"

"Shut up." I cut her off. "I'm almost done. So then they stop arguing and both smile knowingly at each other with their twisted smiles and turn to stare at all of us. I know it can't be good and begin to make towards a rear exit. Then I hear the Sugar Crisp Bear shout 'Who wants some cereal? Who wants some motherfucking old fashioned Sugar Crisp Cereal? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHO WANTS THE GODDAMNED FUCKING CEREAL?'."

"Cereal?"

"Yeah, cereal. Of course, he shouts this like a madman and begins pulling out packets and _packets_ of cereal boxes from his pockets. Must be deep pockets. Everyone starts screaming in horror and we all get up, running around in circles frantically. Jack's laughing like a maniac while Sugar Bear is tearing all the flaps open and pouring bits of cereal out over everyone. So I'm almost near the door and right before I reach it, I get yanked back by the bear. Strong fucker by the way might I add."

"I'm sure…" Yuffie replied with a worried tone.

"He turns me around and he's got a sick grin underneath the balaclava. Then he shouts right at me, 'You'll eat your cereal fool! You'll eat what's good for you! Have some cereal Strife!'. Then he proceeds to rip up packets and packets of Sugar Crisp Cereal and spills it over top me. And while the flakes are falling, he shouts 'Would you like some milk with your cereal you ungrateful fuck?'. Then I woke up."

Yuffie's expression was priceless. Bordering somewhere around confusion, shock and disbelief. She looked like she was having a bad orgasm. Not that I'd know of course. Me begin a…

Yeah, yeah, yeah… you all know. No need to reiterate that point once more assholes.

'_No please… enlighten us. What? You being a virgin? How could that be? I am truly in shock. I would sincerely like to hear about this new startling revelation of yours.'_

Back for more?

'Shithead.'

"Yuffie I gotta go take a piss."

**4:19 pm**

Yuffie eyed me strangely as I left the bathroom.

"So… What did you think of my dream Yuf?"

A large grin spread over her face as she leapt off the bed and came up to me. She stepped to within a foot of me and cupped my cheeks with both hands, bringing her face just inches from mine.

"I think…" She began quietly, her face creeping up closer, "that you should LAY OFF THE BLOW BRO!"

She pushed my face away with her palm and gave me the middle finger before leaving the room.

**4:20 pm**

She's just jealous.

'_Uh… and of what exactly?'_

'Shut up. She is. No need for further explanation. She just is.'

**4:27 pm**

What? The dream seriously wasn't that bad was it?

'_I liked it. I found Jack to be both charming and charismatic with a certain dynamic flare.'_

My conscience is in need of a tune up. I need to change the dial and steer it away from fagocity.

**4:28 pm**

Note to all: Don't bother looking up fagocity in the dictionary. I know it's not a real word.

Losers…

**4:29 pm**

I bet all that rage and aggression Jack had was a result of pent up frustration from never being taken seriously as the spokesperson for the fast food chain.

I mean really, how seriously can you take a guy who has a big white ball for a head with a freaky smile painted on?

His sex life must've sucked too.

Can you imagine him going at it with his woman and he's always got that same disturbing smile on his face, the _whole… fucking… time_. Creepy.

**4:30 pm**

Jack was crazy.

**4:31 pm**

'He tried to kill me.'

'_Too bad he failed. Overall, I give the dream an F+. The + sign stemming from you being portrayed like the true bitch that you are in the dream.'_


	14. A Surreptitious Addiction to Pain

**"A Surreptitious Addiction to Pain"**

**6:43 pm**

You have to see it to believe it.

It's just ridiculous.

Here I am, standing in one corner of the gym as I watch Sephiroth on the bench press with Loz spotting him.

515 lbs. That's what he's benching right now for his max. I still couldn't believe it.

Sephiroth's strength is unreal…

'_Still feel confident about assassinating him now?'_

'Shut the fuck up.'

It's funny… You'd be surprised at just how many people going on with their own routines all of a sudden find time to just stop, gawk and stare like I'm doing at the moment. I guess even for the regulars at this gym, it never gets old.

Sephiroth let out a strained grunt as his trembling arms did their best to push the massive load up, everyone holding their breath for fear of possibly jinxing him if they did in fact exhale. Myself excluded.

"Come on Seph, come on man." Loz encouraged him as he steadied the bar on its slow way up.

Yeah come on Sephiroth. Don't die now.

'_Man, you're a jerk.'_

Sephiroth let out one final grunt as he returned the bar on the rack. He sat up and everyone conveniently went back about their own business, pretending as if they hadn't been staring at him like a bunch of idiots.

The only idiot that didn't bother looking away was me.

"Holy shit…" I breathed out. "That's crazy." I couldn't help it. It just came out.

Sephiroth chuckled briefly, stretching out his arms as he approached me. "It's all practice."

"And roids." Loz threw in as he stepped up next to us.

"Hmm." Sephiroth shot him a quick bemused glance as he wiped some perspiration off with a towel. "You're one to talk. You're heavier than me."

"Yeah heavier, but not as freakishly strong." Loz countered.

It was true. I'd seen Loz at the bench earlier and had been quite impressed with his 395 lb bench performance. That was until the beast that was Sephiroth came on.

"Whatever." Sephiroth dismissed the remarks. "I'm gonna go squat." He moved over to the squat rack, once more loading a ridiculous amount of plates.

I watched in awe as Sephiroth and Loz began taking turns doing sets of squats, starting from 300 lbs and gradually moving up. Those initial sets seemed like warm ups.

Fuck, my max squat was 295 lbs.

I turned and glanced at Barret, who had a clipboard in hand and was chatting to some assistant coach, a slight fatass named Palmer or something. I can't recall exactly.

Barret tore his eyes off Palmer and glared directly at me. "Strife, what makes you think you're so special from everyone else in here?"

What? "Uh, excuse me sir?"

Barret shot an eyebrow up in impatience. "Get on a machine and start working those muscles. I'm not standing here to watch you admire my pretty face."

Yeah, hardly buddy. Don't flatter yourself you overly arrogant prick.

"Yes sir." I nodded dutifully and walked over to the leg press, where two guys stood by chatting.

One of them looked at me. "Hey, you're the new guy right?" I nodded. He extended a hand. "I'm Biggs, starting running back." He gestured to the guy next to him, a slightly chubby dude. "This is Wedge, offensive lineman."

"Yo." Wedge greeted.

I nodded to both. "Sup."

Biggs eyed me up and down once. What the fuck…?

"So you're playing wideout right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. You ever play before?"

I shrugged. "Never on a team no. For fun though, sure, I've played a few times."

Biggs nodded, studying me. "Well I've heard you got speed and from the looks of it, you should with that frame of yours." What the hell did that mean? I frowned, taking offense to the remark. He let out an amused chuckle, taking hint. "Relax man; I'm not tryin' to insult you or anything. It's just nice to have a deep threat with speed. This team could use one. Glad to have you on board."

My frown dropped. Maybe this dude wasn't that bad.

'_Yo. This is the same fuckbag that got his ass smoked a few days ago on the field by that silver haired beast. Insult him. Now.'_

Oh yeah… He _was_ the one who got hit by Loz.

"Hey…" I pointed out, a moronic grin occupying my face. "Aren't you the guy who got the stuffing knocked out of him the ot-"

He didn't let me finish, his expression darkening considerably. "Okay, first of all, it wasn't supposed to be tackle, it was only scrimmage. Second of all, I wasn't paying attention; bastard just came out of nowhere. Third of all, the-"

Wedge cut him off immediately, laughing heartily, his belly jiggling from all those jelly donuts he probably consumed only hours before the workout. No doubt that was his usual diet. "Man relax. Fuck you got so defensive there."

Biggs half rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. Fuck, I gotta go work on my next set, Wallace over there looks like he's gonna blow a valve."

I turned to be met with the angry face of doom from the coach. Alright, alright, I'll get to my next exercise. Christ.

**7:08 pm**

Squat rack. Cloud Strife. Add them together and you get a recipe for pain, moaning, inward bitching/complaining and worst of all: Sephiroth's unwanted presence as the asshole stood behind me, arms folded across his chest as he observed my technique.

295 lbs. Remember when I said that was my max? Well fucker here wanted me to do it 3 times.

"I know you can do it Cloud." He'd said.

Jackass. Why don't you go do 1000 lbs if you're so tough? Dick. Mr. I-can-bench-515 and I-can-squat-650. Sorry Sephiroth. Last time I checked, 650 lbs was just unacceptable. You might as well just go shoot yourself now for being such a failure.

I breathed out in pain after my first repetition and rose up, preparing myself for the second.

Sephiroth came to my side, with a stern look. "Don't think about how much it hurts. Think about how much you gain from all that exertion."

Oh I was gaining all right. Gaining extra damage to my knee and ligaments.

"Fucking… arghh!" I went down, my legs threatening to give out. The weight was unbearable.

Sephiroth remained at my side. "Tune everything out and focus. Channel all you've got into it."

Easier said than done prick!

'_You don't look too hot Cloud. Why don't you take a… "break"? Ahaha, oh God, I just kill myself sometimes.'_

'FUCK SHUT UP! NOT NOW!'

'_Hehe, don't forget to do one more rep after this one Cloudie.'_

Motherfucke-

I kind of just froze halfway down, tuning Sephiroth and everything else out as several feet behind me, reflected via the mirror in front, stood this insanely hot girl along with her attractive friend, both staring at me.

Sorry let me rephrase that: This outrageously hot woman who managed to turn me into mush just by the sight of her.

Ahem, let me try again: This extremely smoking female who made me an idiot around her presence.

One final try: Tifa.

What was she doing here?

Never mind that. There was no fucking way in hell I'd give up in front of her now.

I focused, went down and slowly came up, completing my second repetition. Breathing one final time, I went down for the third, and possibly last (permanently I mean) squat, praying to whatever greater power that I'd make it out of this alive.

Knees, I'm so sorry guys. I'm so sorry.

I can already here them inside my body:

"_Why are you doing this to us Cloud? WHY? I thought you loved us!"_

Tifa you bitch, I hope you realize that it's your fault I'm doing this so I can impress you. Whore.

Sephiroth stepped behind me immediately, a look of concern etched across his face as my legs began to tremble violently while trying to bring the bar up.

I didn't want to scream. Really. I didn't want to. Especially not in front of her.

It couldn't be helped.

"ARRGHHH!" I stared up at the roof, my face turning beet red as I rose slowly.

"Come on now." Sephiroth encouraged me. Hands at my sides… Just in case. "Breath Cloud. Breathe."

Why don't you fucking breath jackass? I'm in hell!

I rose up all the way and immediately placed the bar back on the rack, falling back in exhaustion. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I turned around to face Sephiroth.

He smiled approvingly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "See? I told you, you could do it."

I wanted to smack him. Really hard.

Tifa stepped up to the side of Sephiroth along with her friend, one of her beautiful trademark smiles painted on. "Cloud, hey!"

Sephiroth gave me a pat on the back before taking off to another section of the gym.

I breathed out. "Tifa? Hey, uh…" Hold on folks, I seriously need to catch my breath. "Hey… what're you doing here?"

"Oh." She bit her lip, turning to her friend. "I just came with my friend Jessie. Her boyfriend is on the football team. She wanted to talk to him. What… what about you? What're you doing here?" She stared at me with extreme curiosity and… fascination?

"I'm…" More short breaths, "…with the team."

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise, a look of interest capturing her perfect features. "Really? Wow, I didn't know you were athletic." I frowned slightly and she took notice. "No Cloud…" She sighed, closing her eyes as she let out a small smile. "I didn't mean it like that." She opened her eyes. "I mean it's neat. I just didn't know that about you. You're full of surprises."

I could feel my insides melting. Was that a compliment?

'_Duh, imbecile. Are you like, fucking retarded or something?'_

"Uh, thanks…"

She smiled and the girl named Jessie took this time to excuse herself. "Tifa, I'll let you two talk. I'm gonna go see what the great running back is up to. See you in a bit, okay?" With that, she left.

Running back? Biggs?

"Hey," Tifa began, moving a step closer, "I'm actually glad I saw you."

I quirked an eyebrow at the comment. "What? Why?" Seriously why?

"Well I didn't see you in class today. I was wondering what happened." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you show up?"

She was… concerned about me?

'_Don't fucking kid yourself.'_

"I… woke up late. Slept in."

"Oh." _Now _her face took on a look of mild concern. "Tired?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Always."

"And on top of that, you've got the football team…" She paused, as if debating something within. "God, and I was gonna call you later on to ask you about studying. I feel so selfish now." She gazed at me in a somewhat apologetic manner.

"No." I immediately cut in. "Hey listen, I told you, it's okay. Really don't worry about. I can tutor you this weekend, it's fine."

She licked her bottom lip as her own eyes swept over my lips. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt warm. Warmer than what the workout warranted.

I looked past her and caught sight of Barret, whose furious expression told me that I had mere seconds before he tore me to pieces for finding more ways to waste time. He shook his head in disbelief and began to saunter over.

To my luck, Sephiroth had been watching from the side and moved across, intercepting Barret along the way. What a smooth bastard.

Barret's expression went from obvious irritation to adoration as he smiled while Sephiroth began discussing something with him, leading him away.

As long as it's God's gift to the world: Sephiroth, then it didn't matter what he was doing because he'd be greeted with smiles wherever he went.

Case in point: The nut hugger Barret and his obvious infatuation with his lover boy star quarterback. What an ass kisser.

"Cloud? Hey." Tifa called to me, drawing my attention back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, if you say you're sure, then-"

"I'm sure." I verified, staring at her intensely, probably for the first time. No faltering and looking away like a chicken shit, as I'd usually be bound to do.

Only then did I realize again just how stunning and marvelous she looked. God she was hot. On fucking fire. She was wearing simple gray sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt, with her hair falling freely around her sides. Even in her simplest form, she was breath-taking. Fuck me and my infatuation with her. Why'd I have to come across her from the start?

It should've been illegal just how hot and beautiful she was. Damn.

I can already picture it.

_Officer: Um, Miss? We're going to have to charge and fine you._

_Tifa: On what grounds officer?_

_Officer: For being far too outrageously hot ma'am._

_Tifa: Damn, I knew I shouldn't have been born this pretty!_

_Officer: As do we ma'am. But you've been deemed far too dangerous and distracting to the majority of the male populace. As such, we're going to have to take you in._

_Tifa: Wait no! Officer, I can change I promise! I'll stop wearing what little make-up I already apply. I- I won't brush my hair anymore! I won't wear clothing that further turns me into more of a male magnet and lust object than I already am._

_Officer: I'm afraid that won't help Miss. Your presence has been destructive to any man that comes across your way. Symptoms include irregular heart patterns, scrambled/illogical thoughts, and the inability to stand up and walk properly for a prolonged period of time. It's time we put you away._

_Tifa: I'm so sorry!_

_Officer: You should be ma'am. Now if you don't mind, I'd like for you to escort yourself to the police vehicle, seeing as how I'm unable to stand and do so myself. _

That would suck.

Tifa must've noticed my intense gaze because she blushed a faint pink, brushing more hair past her ears in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

I regretfully tore my gaze away.

"Hey." She spoke up, clasping her hands behind her back and doing that adorable swaying of hers. Fuck woman. Why must you do this to me! "Me, Jessie and a few others are going out to this club tonight in downtown. You should come…" She waited in anticipation before adding, "It'd be good if you came."

Wow. Did you people hear that? It'd be good if I came.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Uh, I'm… I'm really not sure. It sounds great I guess…"

'_Idiot! You're getting invited somewhere socially by Tifa!'_

She inched slightly closer, smiling brightly. "Come on. I promise it'll be fun. You can relax and get away from the grind of the weekday schedule."

I couldn't disagree with her there. I would've jumped at this opportunity in an instant but one thought kept lingering in my mind: what about Rufus?

So naturally, God and his unpredictable ways decided to fuck with me then and there. "Hey," Tifa began, her eyes slightly lighting up, "my boyfriend knows you. Say's he's in one of your classes. I think you've met him? Rufus Shinra?"

Yep. Fucker worked in mysterious ways all right.

So it was true. Rufus really was her boyfriend. I kept telling myself earlier that if I didn't hear it from her, than there was the remote possibility that it couldn't have been true.

So much for that…

I tried my best to keep a straight face and to contain the great displeasure within. Really. "Yeah… I know him."

Her smile widened. "Well great, all the more reason for you to go then. You'll know more than just me there. What do you say?"

Oh Tifa, what are you trying to do here?

'_She's an evil bitch. Forget her.'_

'Easier said than done man.'

'_I told you. You've always got the option to fall back on the hand.'_

Okay, I've had enough of this shit.

"Nah…" I shook my head, doing my best to contain my disappointment in the whole thing. "I appreciate the offer really, but I'm gonna catch up on some sleep tonight. Besides… I got a game tomorrow."

It was obvious that she was disappointed as well, despite the look on her face not being _so_ obvious. I felt crushed, letting her down like that but she'd done the same. She'd crushed my hopes also. I never thought it'd be possible, but I was angry with her at the moment, although she hadn't done anything to deliberately cause me distress.

"Alright then…" She stated softly, nodding in the same manner. She looked away for a moment as if considering something. "Well then… maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" There was a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Why?

I shrugged. "Yeah maybe… after the game maybe. Sure." It hurt right now. It felt worse than when I was doing the squats. My stomach kept wrenching itself further and further.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." She smiled brightly but I could tell it was forced, not natural like before. She turned and walked towards the door. She stopped and called out to her friend. "Hey Jessie? We going?"

The female next to Biggs turned. "One sec sweetie." She turned back around to Biggs, who right about now, appeared far more uncomfortable than anyone else in the room. Including me. He kept averting his eyes away from her. She only stepped closer, closing the gap between them. "Come on baby."

He growled, looking at the floor. "I'll… see you later okay?"

Jessie shook her head. "Not until you give me a kiss."

"Jess, later." He glared out at everyone in the room, who all magically happened to no longer be occupied with their own tasks as they took pleasure from the unfolding scene. Even Barret and Sephiroth.

"I'd like my kiss now." She wrapped her arms around his neck, awaiting his next move.

Biggs stared out at everyone once more before sighing reluctantly. He inched down and gave her a quick peck. The girl was obviously sneaky in her own right, as she tightened her grip around his neck, deepening the kiss as he tried to pull away.

Finally, they broke apart, Jessie with a satisfied smile on her face and Biggs looking as if everyone had just seen his nude baby pictures.

"Bye lover." Jessie smacked him in the ass quickly before she turned around and left with Tifa, Biggs just standing there like a stupefied idiot.

Loz was the first to break the heavy silence. "Alright Biggs! Way to go player. You're getting some love tonight no doubt!"

The gym cracked up in chortles of laughter as Biggs glared daggers at Loz. "Fuck you Loz. Piss off."

"Oooh, big talk from the tough guy." Loz fired back.

"All right everyone, that's enough. Get back to your programs!" Barret shouted.

"Yeah Biggs, back to the program bitch." Loz sneered.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Biggs shouted from the other side in frustration.

"Why don't you come make me?" Loz challenged.

"I said that's enough!" Barret bellowed.

Sephiroth of course, being the knight in shining armor, went up to Loz and had a few words with him. The big bear sighed and nodded, finally dropping the whole matter.

I kinda felt sorry for Biggs. Kinda but not really. I mean on the one hand, he had been embarrassed but at least at the end of the day, he had a nice girl to go to bed with.

Not like me.

'_Hey, I told you. At least you still got the hand.'_

I frowned. I'm gonna go back and do some more squats.

'_And you got me of course.'_

Okay, if anyone knows of an exercise that puts as much strain on my brain as it does on my body, call me. I want this fucker to suffer.

'_Nice rhyme.'_

**7:41 pm**

I finished up a set of lunges as Loz approached me with a goofy smile on his face. What the hell did he want?

"Hey Strife?"

"Yeah…?"

"Who was that chick you were with earlier?"

Fucking… "Uh, just someone I know."

"Cool, cool." He paused, just watching me for a second.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Fuck, that chick was stacked man! Nice going. You better tap that ass for me. For all of us in here."

I stared at him in horror and shock. What? "What?"

"Oh come on man, did you see her? She was totally into you. A chick like that shows an interest in you, you gotta go for it." He began thrusting his hips in an obscene manner as I backed away slowly.

Barret caught sight of it from across the room. "Loz! He screamed out, everyone turning to the man in question. "What the hell are you doing?"

Loz's smile remained. He continued thrusting as Barret charged up to us. "Remember what I said. Pound that bitch. Pound her good and make her scream out your name in pleasure." He turned at the last second as Barret approached furiously.

"What the hell was that?" He barked.

Sephiroth appeared instantly, ready in case something happened.

Loz smirked. "Coach, you get a load of that hottie in here earlier talking to Strife?"

Barret's expression turned grim. "No Loz, and neither should you. You should be focusing on your training. Woman come later."

"Oh come on coach. You telling me you've never wanted to bang one of these college honeys? I bet you've wanted to at least once. You'd go for it wouldn't you sir? I mean no offense and all, but just how hot can the women in your age group be?"

Even though Loz was big, he surely had to understand that Barret was bigger.

Sephiroth sighed and looked away uncomfortably. He put both hands on my shoulders, guiding me away from the scene with him. "Just walk away. Trust me."

"Loz." Barret began through clenched teeth. He put on a plastic smile.

"Yeah coach?"

"Congratulations, you've just earned yourself 100 laps around the school field. Better get to it."

From across the gym, Biggs smirked in amusement.

"What?" Loz cried out incredulously. "We have a game tomorrow!"

"So?"

"So this'll take me a couple hours at the least!"

"Well then you better get to it."

"Why the hell would I?" Loz challenged.

"You can always not play tomorrow Loz." Barret replied triumphantly.

"Fucking bull…" Loz shook his head in dismay as he began to head out of the gym.

"Palmer." Barret called on the plump assistant coach. "I want you to go out and keep track of his progress.

The fat man rubbed his hands together in delight, taking pleasure in watching a young player suffer as he followed behind Loz.

Right before they exited, everyone could hear it. "I swear fat man, if you come across my way on the field, don't be surprised if I 'accidentally' hurt you."

**7:44 pm**

Wait, did Loz just say Tifa was totally into me?


	15. Tendencies to Slur Events

**"Tendencies to Slur Events"**

**8:57 pm**

Possible things to do the night before a big game when you're extremely bored and sitting in your dorm doing nothing:

1. Study. Possibility: Extremely unlikely. Yeah right… are you fucking kidding me?

2. Watch TV. Possibility: Impossible seeing as how I don't have one in my room

3. Get wasted. Possibility: Highly improbable and extremely stupid seeing as how I have a game tomorrow.

4. Look at porn. Possibility: Most likely.

5. Have sex with the hand. Possibility: Inevitable.

Knock. Knock.

Fuck, I hate it when something interrupts 'The List'.

I strolled over to the door and peered through the peek hole, my body turning numb in an instant.

What the hell…?

'_Open the fucking door already moron. The suspense is just killing us all! Nah, I'm just playing. I really could care less.'_

Opening the door slowly, I came face to face with…

"Aeris? What?" I stood with a slight look of disbelief.

"Hey you." She greeted jovially. She was dressed in a low cut denim pink jacket rising to her hips, covering a white shirt underneath, all complemented by a pair of tight black pants hugging her slim legs.

'_Yowch! Whoa mama!'_

'Shut the fuck up!'

"What… wha- how did you know where I was?" This was all too confusing at the moment. And highly unexpected.

Her green eyes sparkled from the dim light outside in the halls. "I looked you up in the directory." She looked away quickly at that moment, nervously brushing some hair behind her ear. She looked… guilty?

"Why?" It was obviously the most obvious of the obvious questions to ask.

She faced me once more. Usually, she's always so confident but here she seemed pensive. "Well, we got interrupted yesterday and I never got your number so I came here in person."

"To do what?"

"To see if you'd like to go out and grab a quick bite tonight." She gazed at me expectantly with a certain intensity that made me look away.

It felt like I was getting a second workout tonight considering how fast my heart was racing at the moment.

"Uh… I don't know. I've got this football game tomorrow."

Chewing on her bottom lip, she nodded. "Yeah I know you're on the team. If you're not interested Cloud, I won't pressure you to go." She stepped closer, only less than two feet away from me now. "But I promise I'll bring you back in once piece and in time for your game tomorrow." She whispered huskily.

'_Oh my god!'_ My conscience sounded so excited. _'Virgin's gonna get laid!'_

I smacked my forehead at the idiocy surrounding my inner thoughts and Aeris quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Something wrong?"

I looked up, remembering where I was. "Fuck- shit-" I rolled my eyes, scrambling to collect my words. "I mean sorry. I was… just thinking about… bout something else."

She stepped up even closer, now only a foot separating us and she looked so… Damn. Fucking. Hot. What the hell was her problem? I turned my head to stare at the now surprisingly interesting adjacent wall.

"Cloud." I kept pretending to stare off to the side. "Cloud quit being an idiot and look at me."

'_Ahaha- ahahahahahaha! Ahem- sorry. I apologize. Let me collect myself… Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!'_

Slowly, as if it was the heaviest of burdens, I made the arduous journey with my neck to meet her face (and body) once more. I stared at her for one second before sending my eyes to her feet.

"Cloud, I said look at _me._ Not my feet."

Her feet were nice though. Open toe high heeled stilettos with her toenails all painted a dark pink. This girl definitely knew how to dress to kill.

And so, once again, the idiot- I mean, Cloud Strife, made the difficult journey back up to meet Aeris' face.

She sighed and quickly rolled her eyes. "There, was that so hard?"

"Yes." I blurted out unexpectedly, surprised at my own retort.

She immediately broke out into a light giggle. "God you're just so cute." I shrugged stupidly as she narrowed her eyes. "Now, I'm going to ask you again, and you're going to look at me when you answer." Authoritative bitch. "Will you come out with me for a few hours? I promise, nothing wild."

Ok folks…

When pit with a self afflicting question, one always goes back to the recesses of his mind to think about other factors.

'_How the hell is this question self afflicting?'_

'I- …Go fuck yourself.'

Anyways, back to the other factors and thoughts that come into play (Keep in mind that all these things happen in fractions of a second):

What about Tifa? What _about_ Tifa?

What if this ends up getting out of hand and I get extremely wasted?

What if we end up going to the same club Tifa's at? Will Tifa hate me if she sees me with another woman, especially considering how I rejected her initial offer? How cliché would that be anyways?

Why the fuck do the teams you like never win?

Will I miss out on my opportunity to look at porn and masturbate tonight because of this?

Why are both Tifa and Aeris so damn hot and annoying?

How many laps has Loz run already?

Will I see any playing time tomorrow?

Is Vincent really a fag? Am I sitting next to a fag? Hey, I can deal with it. I just have to know.

Am I going to get laid tonight?

That last thought made me wince slightly and I shifted uneasily.

"Um, I'm really not sure Aeris." I began.

She cut me off. "I'll have you back in your room in 2 hours and sober. I promise."

Fuck, she's not giving me any options to back out.

'_Take the deal. Take. It.'_

Damn, this sounded like some conviction deal where the prosecution offers you a nice little package to snitch on someone. I'd do it. Snitch that is.

I sighed and met her intense eyes. "Where are we going?"

Her lips broke out into a wide smile. Her thick. Luscious. Vividly pink. Lips. Stupid Cloud. Break out of your trance fool. Break out!

'_VINCENT WANTS TO TOUCH YOU!'_

I jolted out of my reverie.

'Asshole. Don't _ever_ fucking do that again!'

'_Take note: This moment of aid earns me a free week of unwarranted verbal assaults without any justified complaints on your part.'_

Goddamn. There always had to be a catch, even if the aid sucked.

"Just some diner in town." Aeris stated. "Like I said, we'll just grab a bite to eat. My treat of course."

Huh? I gazed at her curiously. "Why is it your treat? Isn't the guy supposed to pay?"

She scoffed. "Who's up for traditionalist ways? Besides, I'm asking you out so it's only fair that I pay."

Asking me out…

Only then did it truly hit me. I was going on a date with an extremely hot woman dressed in killer attire and I was being an idiot.

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay, let me go change." I turned and walked towards my dresser as she stepped in and shut the door.

"Can I watch?"

I froze still in my tracks. If my heart wasn't beating fast enough before, it was surely going to cause me to die now.

I faced her. "What?" My eyes were wide with shock.

She grinned and winked playfully. "I'm kidding. Go change in the bathroom."

**9:10 pm**

Something told me she hadn't been kidding.

Johnny had crept to life as well when she'd made that comment.

**9:14 pm**

I stepped out with a pair of light khakis and simple blue spring coat over a white shirt.

She looked me up and down and nodded in approval. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath, ignoring the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "Ready."

**9:26 pm**

Fact: Aeris owned a nice car.

Fact: Aeris was a wild but surprisingly skilled driver.

For a petite girl, I'm guessing around 5'2" or 5'3" (I've never really asked but definitely shorter than Tifa (okay stop thinking about Tifa)), she drives like an adrenaline ridden male.

She pulled a sharp left turn across an intersection as the Audi S6 sped down the street smoothly. It was such a sweet ride.

This was all insane. Date with a hot chick in a hot car.

Various shops and street lights whizzed by as I peered out the window into the night. I turned to face her. She was concentrating intensely on the road and had a sharp focused look on her grim face.

"So how'd you get the money to afford this?" I asked. I still couldn't believe this was her car.

She shot me a look and smiled. "My father went halfway and I accounted for the rest. Not too difficult."

Rich chick. "You rich?"

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Well… I'll just say my family is pretty comfortable financially."

But now a question was eating away at me: What the hell was she doing in university?

As if she'd been reading my mind, she spoke. "Bet you're guessing why I go to school if I have money right?"

"Maybe."

She chuckled. "I love acting. It's not all about graduating to get a job you know? Some people go for the experience itself and to attain a higher degree of understanding. You know what I'm saying?"

I was stupefied but nodded. "Yeah…" There was a lot more to this girl than met the eye.

"So… You like it so far?"

I snorted in amusement. "Awesome. Awesome car."

She nodded lightly in appreciative fashion. "Thanks. I'm glad you do." After a moment's silence, she broke out into a small fit of laughter. I stared on in confusion. "I bet… I bet you it's not what you were expecting huh?"

I was genuinely confused. "Hmm?"

She face me for a moment before looking at the road once more. "You probably thought I was a walking cliché up to this point. Am I right?"

My mouth fell slightly open. "I-" What the hell do I say? "I- no…"

She had an amused expression as her eyes gazed out through the windshield. "Everybody sees this young, attractive wealthy female who dresses provocatively and they all assume one thing: Bimbo."

"Well… I don't…" It wasn't entirely a lie. Okay so maybe I had thought so initially but not anymore at least.

She eyed my carefully. "That's why I like you Cloud."

It was getting too heavy in the car.

"Hey, you mind if I roll down the window?"

**9:51 pm**

She wasn't kidding when she said it was just some diner. A typical small restaurant that was a little classier than a fast food joint, but didn't take itself too seriously.

We were seated by a waitress and I looked around, spotting only a few couples occupying the small place. It was casual and had a feel-good friendly atmosphere with a small bar to the corner.

"What do you think so far?" Aeris asked.

I nodded, surveying the surroundings. "It's nice I guess. What do they serve here?"

"Little bit of everything. Check it out."

I opened my menu and-

Wait.

Is that… is that Reno?

Sure enough, the anti-capitalist propaganda machine was seated on a stool in the little bar over at the corner. He had his head down, staring into his shot glass and most surprising of all was that…

He had clothes on! I know, amazing!

Reno's head perked up at that instant and he turned to face me.

Shit. Look away. Look away now. I quickly brought up the menu and dug my face into it, hoping he hadn't recognized me.

Fat chance. Shitty luck follows me around like a disease.

He sauntered over to us with a stagger or two in his step. Clearly he was a little intoxicated. Although that might've been an understatement. With a goofy, lopsided smile, he approached our table, towering over the two of us.

"Hey…" He pointed without shame at my forehead. "You're that guy… dude. You're Clud."

"It's Cloud."

"Right yeah. Cloud. That's what I said."

Moment of awkward silence ensues.

"Hey Cloud. You mind if I siddown next to you guys for a minute?" His words were slightly slurred.

Aeris gazed on in amusement as I frowned. "Yes."

He nodded. "Good man. Cool man. Cool." He sat down next to me, opposite of Aeris, forcing me to scoot over due to his close proximity.

I clenched my teeth. "I said yes, I mind."

He stared at me for a good hard minute, trying to comprehend and understand just exactly what I meant. The way he was staring at me, it was as if _I _was the idiot.

"Dude… you said… you said I could sit down. Down. I could sit down remember? Dude?"

"Are you okay sweetie?" Aeris interjected.

Reno turned to face her and his eyes lit up, glazing over her body. He whistled in appreciation. "Baby, you are… HOT. I mean that in a good way too."

Well of course he did. How the fuck else could he mean hot?

'_Like on fire I presume. You know, burning's not a good thing.'_

'Shut up.'

"Aw, thank you. You're so sweet." She playfully remarked.

"Aren't I always." Without warning, he picked up her hand resting on the table and kissed it.

I gawked in shock at his audacity to pull a stunt like that.

Aeris didn't seem fazed at all. "Charming as well. What's your name honey?"

"Reno babe. I am… RENO!" He stood up, pumping his fists in the air before sitting back down. Then, for some stupid fucking reason, he began chuckling at his own words like some retard.

Some people glared at us as if we were a bunch of idiots.

Aeris' eyes flashed over to me and then back to Reno. "So how do you know Cloud?"

"Oh yeah!" Reno nodded. What the fuck? "Me and Clud. I know him. We go way back."

Let me tell all of you now: This is not true at all. We do not go way back as he so put it. In fact, the only reason he knows me is because of a little incident that occurred several months ago in the morning that I'd rather not talk about.

I cut in. "You don't really know me Reno."

"Fuck yeah man." He bellowed, drawing more annoyed stares. "Don't you member me?"

I shook my head. "No that's not what I meant. Look man, we're kind of busy here."

"Cool man. Cool. That's cool then."

More awkward silence as I gazed at Reno expectedly, waiting for him to get up and leave.

"Well?" I barked. Aeris looked away amusedly.

Reno studied me for a moment. "Dude, you really don't remember? You're the dude. The one who-"

"Okay man. All right, it was nice seeing you." I could have strangled him at the current display of idiocy he was showcasing. Bastard was about to fuck everything up. What the hell was he doing here anyways?

"You're the guy who protected me from those ashho- I mean, assholes the other time. Rember? Sorry. Remember?"

"Can you tell me about it later?" I was doing everything in my power to make him go away.

Reno ignored me completely. "What's your name sexy?"

Aeris smiled. "I'm Aeris."

"Aeris." He whispered softly. "Wow'so beautiful." He was slurring once more. He shook his head vigorously for a moment as if trying to rid himself from the overwhelming dizziness. "Your name's beautiful honey. Honey is cool. It's sweet and shit."

She continued smiling. "Thanks Reno." Credit to her, she was taking this well.

"Excuse me." Reno stated, getting up unexpectedly and walking away towards the bar.

Finally. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm really sorry about that Aeris."

"It's fine Cloud. He's so-"

"Hey!" Reno interrupted, making his way back with his shot glass in hand. "Guys it's okay. It's okay jus relax. I wouldn't just… jus leave like that. I wouldn't do it to you." He sat back down next to me.

Deep breaths Cloud. Deep breaths.

'_Just kick his ass. We can take him.'_

As much as I wanted to, there had to be some unwritten rule somewhere about how unethical it is to beat up a guy who can't tell his left hand from the right.

"Aeris?" Reno asked, pointing at her. "You're Aeris right?"

"Right." She smirked.

"Hey, don't you wanna hear how me and Clud. No, how me and Cloud…" He paused, turning to me as if seeking assurance. "Cloud right?"

I sighed exasperatedly, "Yes Reno…"

He nodded happily. "Yeah. Wanna hear how we meet? Met?"

Aeris shifted in her seat. "Well if you don't mind Reno, me and Cloud are trying to be alone at the moment. Maybe some other time?"

"It's okay. I'll just tell you real quick. It's cool."

I rolled my eyes before shutting them. Propping my elbow on the table, I rested my cheek on an open palm.

Fuck.

"I was naked this time and Cloud let me stay at his room for a few minutes."

WHAT THE FUCK?

My eyes shot wide open and I nearly choked on my own saliva.

I hadn't expected him to say it like that!

That. Stupid. FUCK!

"Cloud are you okay?" Aeris asked in concern, noticing me gasping for air.

Let me elaborate: Reno had been on one of his routine morning displays and the guards really appeared as if they were going to kill him. He'd found me staring on in amusement and had forced himself inside. Somehow, the bastard had convinced me to just let him lay low for several minutes as the heat died down. Okay he hadn't really convinced me, there was just no way in hell I would physically make a naked man leave my room so he'd stayed.

Without a doubt, those had been the most uncomfortable few minutes of my life. I stood on the opposite side of the room like a stiff (pardon the inappropriate pun) while Reno greeted me with his ass crack in all his nude glory for several moments while peering through the peek hole before making a break for it. After that of course, the room had to be sanitized.

That's it. That's all there is to it really.

But the way this idiot just spurted all that out, it didn't exactly calm any of the homosexual implications.

Aeris' face was hard to read. Was that amusement, shock, disbelief or pure astonishment that I was witnessing?

"Cloud?" She asked, trying to contain the laughter from spilling forth.

I gazed at Reno darkly as he conveniently passed out then and there from all the alcohol. Fuck, I couldn't even punch him now. Bastard had to black out at the most appropriate time. I wanted to smack him. So. Hard.

The waitress came up to us with a cheerful smile exposing a set of bright teeth. "So, are we ready to order now?"

I glared. Oh boy, did I ever fucking glare.

"I think we better call it a night."

**10:18 pm**

The car ride was silent. It had been for the past several minutes.

"I'm not gay." I blurted out. I couldn't take the uncomfortable silence anymore.

Aeris burst out in laughter, her petite shoulders shaking. "Oh my god…" She was laughing so hard, a tear slipped down her cheek as she briskly wiped it away with a finger. "I know Cloud… I know."

I stared on. "He just-"

"Strolls around campus naked, shouting political garbage?"

I cracked a weak smile. "Yeah…"

"I know."

We shared another moment of silence as I gazed out the window.

"I'm seriously not gay though." I blurted out again. I looked at her. "I just wanted you to know that."

"What _was _that about though? What exactly happened?"

I shook my head in dismay. "I'll.. I'll tell you some other time."

She studied me for a minute before cracking another wide smile. "Let's get you home."

**10:45 pm**

We stood by the entrance to my dorm.

"Well here we are." She stated, glancing at her watch. "I told you I'd get you back in no time."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I'm… really, really sorry."

"It's fine. Some other time perhaps." She came in a planted a soft kiss on my cheek without any warning. "Good night. Good luck tomorrow." Without another word, she disappeared as I stood there clutching my cheek in shock.

**10:51 pm**

Note to all: Kisses are wet, soft and nice.

**10:59 pm**

Fuck, we didn't even do what we originally sought out: Have dinner.

**11:01 pm**

Reno you fucking retard.

**11:02 pm**

Congratulations to Reno for successfully surpassing Sephiroth on my 'To Assassinate' list for the #1 spot.

**11:09 pm**

Well, all things come full circle I guess. In the end, I still get to watch my porn and exercise with my right hand.

'_Why don't we do something different tonight? Maybe think about switching it up to the left hand?'_

My conscience was mad. That was just madness. It was just too drastic a change from familiarity.

'The left hand? Are you fucking nuts?'

'_My bad. You're right, that's just crazy.'_


	16. Step Into the Limelight My Son

**"Step Into the Limelight My Son"**

**9:57 am**

Ah Saturday.

**10:01 am**

Sweet, sweet Saturday how I adore you.

**10:03 am**

One of two days in the week that's kind enough to allow you the luxury of getting up anytime you damn. Well. Please.

**10:04 am**

I'm looking at you weekdays…

**10:06 am**

That's right… Hang your heads in shame.

**11:19 am**

I'm outside in this breakfast dine-

Hey! I can eat breakfast whenever I fucking want on weekends alright? Cut me some slack you conformist bastards.

'_Nice little outburst there Mr. Emo.'_

As I was saying…

I'm outside in this breakfast diner with Yuffie and she's giving me this questioning look while sitting across from me.

I don't see why. I mean, it's not as if I'm acting peculiarly in any way.

No not at all.

I'm not fidgeting with all my utensils. I'm not constantly dropping pieces of my scrambled eggs in different areas of the table. I'm not shifting my eyes nervously like a retard, reminiscent of those psycho, paranoid UFO enthusiasts who get pointed at and laughed at by the majority of the population.

I'm not-

"Cloud!"

My eyes shot up at Yuffie. "What?" I practically shouted back.

She gazed at me for a good, long hard minute as if deciding just how high I rated on the retard scale today. "What… the… fuck… is… wrongwithyou?"

Why did she always have to accelerate her words at the end? Stupid bitch.

'_Fuck, stop swearing you fuck.'_

Oh the irony.

'_Shut up gayhole.'_

"CLOUD!" Yuffie screamed, successfully earning the attention of nearby people.

I turned red but the little witch had no shame at all, taking extreme satisfaction in seeing me get embarrassed. "Yuffie, keep quiet!" I hissed.

"Why are you acting like such a moron this morning?" She stuffed some sausages in her mouth with a fork. Then, purposely chewing with her mouth open because she knew it annoyed me to no end, she began to talk once more. "What, are you at the center of attention today or something?"

Might as well come out with it.

"I got this football game coming up today…" I replied wistfully, staring down at my eggs and sausage.

The fucking plate was sneering at me.

The sausage took on the shape of a smirking mouth and the scrambled eggs forming a cruel frown.

I stabbed at the eggs violently as Yuffie watched in amusement.

"What game?" She dipped a finger in her yogurt and brought it up. "What game are you talking about?" Then without warning, the dumb cunt smeared a portion of the yogurt on her index finger across my forehead.

My forehead now has a large splotch of light pink yogurt all across.

It was fairly quiet for several seconds as the only sounds were those from nearby chattering of other people dining out and the light morning traffic of pedestrians and cars. We both just stared at each other silently, trying to understand what had just happened. Well… just me at least.

I frowned after the shock and irritation died down. "What the hell did you do that for?"

She shrugged with a goofy smile on her face and went in for another attack on Cloud Strife's forehead with yet another loaded finger.

I pulled away and smacked her forehead with an open palm, knocking her head back.

'_God you two are idiots…'_

"Ow, you fucking asshole!" She cried out.

More stares. More embarrassment on my part.

Yuffie kindly responded to the eyes fixated on us by sending them the gift of her middle finger.

Damn this woman had balls. She could seriously pass off as a man.

I wiped off the stain as Yuffie began eating her yogurt with her finger. "So you didn't tell me… what game again?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you know our school's football team has a game today."

She stopped, her finger to her mouth. "What the hell are you talking about? You're not on that team."

"Uh… yeah I am…"

She snorted in amusement. "My ass… Since when?"

"Um… since like, a few days ago."

She just fucking stared at me. "Cloud sweetie… what the fuck are you talking about? You've never played football in your life."

"I played when I was younger with Zack and his friends."

"Cloud they just put the ball in your hands and chased after you all the way across the neighborhood while you ran screaming for your mom."

Good times. Good. Fucking. Times.

I Shrugged and shoved some more eggs into my mouth. "Well for your information Miss... I have a game today with the school's football team." I glanced down at my watch. "3:30 to be exact and I have to report to warm-up 2 hours prior."

Yuffie laughed disbelievingly and rolled her eyes. "You're so full of shit."

**12:44 pm**

"Oh my god! You're not full of shit!" Yuffie screamed hysterically as she checked the computer screen once more of the site containing the names of all the players on the football roster.

Cloud Strife – Wide Receiver – No. 11.

Oh yeah. Damn right baby. Damn right.

"Told you." I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What the fuck… How?" Then she did it. She ran over and jumped on my-

"No!" I shouted with my arm out as if trying to reach for her.

-Bed.

She bounced up and down giddily. "Oh my god! This is crazy! How? How? How? How?" She stood up and ran over to me, shaking my shoulders violently. "How?"

Cloud feels threatened. Cloud must react. Cloud must take action to defend body from aggressive female creature threatening Cloud's existence.

Action: Cloud shoves Yuffie hard on top of the bed once more, freeing himself of iron grip from evil wench.

"Will you fucking calm down?" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god! You didn't even fucking tell me until now?" She squealed and sat up automatically once more. "What about Zack? Does he know?"

Crap.

"Uh… no." I scratched the back of my head. "Hopefully it'll stay that way till next week."

Yuffie grinned evilly. "Idiot, don't you know every game is televised locally in the state? Zack's gonna be watching this one and he's gonna see little brother out there."

It was then that it hit me.

I mean, it really, REALLY hit me.

Yuffie's voice faded away as I stared in shock at her moving lips.

I was gonna be on T.V.

Holy shit. I was gonna be on T.V. In front of everyone's eyes.

The bitch's voice came back. "-tta get me a seat for the game! Cloud! Are you listening?"

"What?" I was still stupefied over just how big this game truly was.

"I said you gotta get me a close seat. I wanna see you make a fool out of yourself up close."

I shook my head. "Fuck that. Forget it. I can't get you a ticket just because I'm on the team. You're gonna have to watch on T.V. like the rest of them."

Her mouth hung open in surprise. "What's this bullshit? I want a ticket!"

"Go fuck yourself. You're not getting one this damn late."

She frowned. "I got an even better idea. "I'll go hang with your roommate next door while watching the game then."

My expression darkened. Johnny. That loser. "Don't you fucking dare…"

She went to the door and stuck her tongue out. "Try and stop me."

I raced after her but she was already far down the hallway. Yuffie! I'll kill you if you do!" I shouted after her. "Yuffie!"

**12:59 pm**

She wasn't really gonna do it with Johnny was she?

She's just screwing with me right? Right?

'_Or screwing with Johnny… depending on how you want to look at it.'_

'Why can't you say something comforting, like "yes, she's only toying with you"?'

'_If I say yes, will it make you happier even though deep down, you know it's still not true?'_

'Um… yes.'

'_Fucking liar.'_

**2:38 pm**

Well, we're finally making our way out to the field now after our workout session and pre-game instructions. We also had an autograph session.

One great perk to being a football player: The fangirls. Oh how I love the fangirls!

There must've been at least hundreds I swear, just flocking around Sephiroth, asking him to sign autographs… and not on pieces of paper either…

_Girl1: Hi, can I get your autograph Sephiroth?_

_Sephiroth: Sure thing, you got a picture or poster?_

_Girl1: I was thinking more along the lines of… here…_

Her cleavage. Oh boy was there ever cleavage.

_Girl2: Sephiroth, can I get one here?_

Straight on the butt cheek, almost in the R rated region.

And then Loz afterwards.

_Loz: Dude, Seph, if you're getting tired of these girls, I'll be more than happy to take over for you._

_Sephiroth: Whatever man._

_Girl3: Sephiroth! Oh my god, can I get your autograp-_

_Loz: Honey, honey. Babe. Sweetie, Sephiroth's a little worn out right now. How about I sign your autograph._

_Girl3: I'd like that…_

_Loz: Where would you like it?_

_Girl3: Right here._

More sweet cleavage.

_Loz: How about I give you a special autograph?. I can sign this one with my tongue._

Pervert. Pervert but yet such a genius at the same time.

**2:45 pm**

So the team we're playing is coached by some sadist named Heidegger. We're taking on the SOLDIER's today. Good preparation in time for next week when I square up against Zack.

SOLDIER? What kind of name is that for a football team?

Not as cool as our tame name: Cosmos

Bite me. You all know it rules.

**3:08 pm**

The roars from the crowd were deafening. I looked up at the bleachers and saw an endless sea of faces and fans.

I felt euphoric.

And then I threw up where I was standing along the sidelines.

**3:14 pm**

I watched from the sidelines as a personal trainer massaged my leg muscles, telling me to calm down and just relax. The jitters would all go away eventually. Sure.

Not when there are over 60,000 live fans screaming hysterically and you're at the center of it all.

"Ladies and gentle-meeeeennn!" A powerful voice erupted through a microphone, practically causing me to jump out of my skin. Our School's football announcer. Dio. Some fuckboy who was soon guaranteed to receive laryngitis from all the screaming he did over the mic. "Presenting to you, on this fine Saturday afternoon… you all know him… you all adore him… The one, the only truly spectacular, your lovable mascot for your beloved Cosmos: Red XIII!"

A fiery looking dog with amazing red fur came out onto the field amidst the raucous of cheers as it ran circles around several players, going in between their legs and even performing a series of complicated jumps and somersaults.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

Things were going real rosy as the dog put on quite a show. And then Red spotted it… The sideline announcer's table containing a mixed variety of snacks and beverages.

Without warning, he took off towards the table, pouncing on top of it like a mad lion, attacking and devouring all its contents while the announcers all stood up and fled in horror.

"No Red! No!" His master, a professor by the name of Bugenhagen shouted, attempting to place a leash over him.

Red grabbed a big basket of chicken wings between his jaws and took off towards the side exits with lightening speed as two men from security went after him with Bugenhagen following suit.

The crowd cheered the dog on with repeated chants of "Red" as they pumped their fists in excitement.

"Ahem… well, that was certainly quite an interesting display from Red today. Guess he was hungry." Dio's voice dripped with nervousness. "Once again… let's give it up for the Cosmos beloved mascot!"

More cheers.

I was laughing so hard, the trainer actually told me to shut up so my body would stop shaking.

**3:26 pm**

I looked out and spotted Sephiroth among the many players on the field awaiting the final announcements. He stood alone, helmet in hand, wearing his No. 1 uniform. How fucking appropriate.

Looking up into the crowd, no joke, about 80 of the jerseys were his, containing his number and name on them. Wow. An assortment of banners, posters and other signs were held up all across shouting praises to him.

There were a slew of reporters on the sidelines, all snapping pictures feverishly as the blinding lights from the flashes went off every micro second, all aimed primarily at Sephiroth.

Coverage for Sephiroth: 97.5

Coverage for other players: 2.49999

Coverage for me: 0.00001

But since my percentage is so insignificant, I'm just gonna disregard it and give the other players a nice 2.5.

Aren't I so fucking generous? When will I ever have anyone wear my jersey on their back? Even at least one would be nice. Yeah… don't I wish?

In my dreams, Tifa would be wearing my jersey and only my jersey as she strolls up to me with her smooth, sexy legs and-

'_Concentrate. On. The. Fucking. Game. Dickhead.'_

Right, right. The game. But wait… Something was off…

Sephiroth didn't revel in all the attention. He didn't look pleased or satisfied at all. He looked…

Sad?

With his bangs in front of his face, he continued staring at the floor with a grim expression while the announcer finished up the final speech.

Loz, wearing No. 64, charged up from further down the sidelines, hopping with quick feet as he warmed up. His eyes were wide, twinkling and unlike Sephiroth, his face contained a glint of excitement.

"Yo, yo, yo!" He greeted me.

I nodded. "Sup."

He chewed on some gum quickly as he hopped up and down several more times. "Hey Cloud, since you're a rookie, I'm giving you a welcoming present."

I frowned slightly. "Welcoming present?"

"Yeah man. Yeah. You choose a guy on their team."

I seriously didn't understand what the fuck he was talking about. "Choose a guy? What?"

"Choose someone from their side and I'll take him out." He stretched his arms over his head and jumped up and down several more times. "Who do you want me to take out?"

Is this guy fucking nuts? I rolled my eyes but he didn't take notice as he stared out, scanning all the players from the opposing side. "Well?"

I shrugged. I didn't really care either. "I dunno, whoever…"

"Just choose one!" He insisted, practically giddy. "Game's about to start and I'm goin' in."

"Uh okay…" I glanced out to make sure a certain number existed. "Uh… No. 44 I guess. Whatever."

**3:39 pm**

No. 44 refused to get up.

He laid sprawled out across the field as the game was temporarily halted while a team of trainers and doctors ran out onto the field to examine the injured player.

From the sidelines, I slowly ran both my palms down my face in disbelief.

That fucking lunatic!

'_Well… he did ask you who you wanted taken out.'_

I didn't think he'd actually go through with it! The way 44's neck snapped back after Loz had collided into him made me question the laws of physics.

The poor son of a bitch on the field wasn't even moving.

I shot a look at Loz, who stood far to my left on the sidelines, bouncing up and down and rotating his neck as he continued chewing his gum. He stopped and spotted me, giving me a thumbs up. I looked away disgustedly.

Damn, I feel so guilty right now.

Loz came up to me and slapped me on the shoulder. "So what'dya think? Pretty neat huh?"

"Dude, what the fuck?" I shouted quietly so no one else could hear. "I didn't think you'd actually injure the guy!"

He frowned. "Hey man, it's his problem not keeping his head up. First most important rule in the game: always keep your damn head up."

Without warning, a powerful arm extended towards Loz as the hand gripped his jersey collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sephiroth's unusually calm, poised manner was now one of irritation. Not rage, just irritation and… disappointment perhaps? Yeah. Disappointment.

Loz shoved himself away. "Geez… ease up man. What the fuck's your deal?"

I noticed out of the corner of my eyes all our players and staff, including Barret, watching in anticipation. I held my breath in awe.

Sephiroth came up dangerously close to Loz, towering over him. "How many time's have I told you to cut that shit out? Why do you purposely go out there to injure their players?"

"Dude… I'm just playing."

Sephiroth shook his head slowly, his eyes penetrating. "I don't like the way you play sometimes."

Loz grimaced in frustration. "What? What the… fuck? Since when did you become so caring of the other team's health and safety? Jesus Christ Safer, you're turning into a goddamn pussy."

"Guy's got a family, maybe his mother's watching this. How'd she like seeing her son get his head knocked clean off by some raging maniac?"

Loz brought his face up to Sephiroth's and just stared at him with pursed lips for a moment, scanning both his eyes for something. "Ffffuck you Safer." He hissed before walking off towards the defensive side.

**3:47 pm**

Um… what the hell was that?

**3:48 pm**

Wow.

**5:15 pm**

Well, if Heidegger's team was ever deemed a threat, it sure as hell didn't appear that way now.

Heidegger was running up and down his side, screaming at every single poor sucker to come across his way. He would pound on the helmets of players with his large fists and shout, with his mouth moving at an alarming rate, right into the ears of the sorry ass individuals.

45-6 for the Cosmo's. Is that a beat down or an ass raping? You choose. The game's not even almost done yet. Yay us.

Or… Yay Sephiroth.

His athleticism was unparalleled and unlike the opposing team's quarterback, who'd been sacked far too many times to keep count of (primarily by Loz), Sephiroth had barely been touched once. Sure an opposing tackler might have gotten a little bit of his jersey but Sephiroth would just spin away and fire it down the field to someone or hand it off to Biggs, who'd proceed to run through for continuous gain, after gain, after gain. Sometimes, Sephiroth would just take off with it altogether. He was damn fast.

It was like watching a legend and he was probably on his way to becoming one too.

Top overall projected draft pick for the professional football league. Sephiroth had a lot going for him and millions of bucks in guaranteed money coming his way too in no time.

Our offense was toying with their defense and our defense was brutally hammering their offense into submission.

It was fun to be part of it all. Unless of course… you're me and you happen to be planted on the sidelines for the entire duration of the game so far.

I looked over at Barret who eyed his playbook. This is bullshit. When the hell's he gonna let me in?

Oh yay… Another touchdown for us. 51-6 now. Yes okay, I get it. Our team is really, really damn good.

Sephiroth walked off the field and was congratulated by several teammates.

Barret patted him on the shoulder. "Nice throwing out there Seph. Great job."

Yeah great job Seph. Great joy your highness!

'_Wow… someone's bitter.'_

**5:36 pm**

Loz was fucking EVEYWHERE.

He was causing havoc and chaos wherever he ran. No opposing player went unchallenged from the wrath of Loz the Lunatic.

Once the play was called, Loz was at the quarterback's throat, dragging the poor S.O.B. down. Once some stupid receiver was dumb enough to catch the nice gift of a beautifully spiraling football from his generous quarterback (not generous in my opinion. Evil. I mean, his quarterback is signing his death warrant), he'd receive a nice follow-up present consisting of a bone crunching hit from Loz, urging him to stay down. Once some idiot running back decided to play hero and charge up the field with the ball, Loz would be there to say hello by nearly separating his torso from the rest of his body.

The defense definitely fed off his energy and he dictated the play.

Loz clapped his hands in the air repeatedly in chorus with the thunderous chants of his name now echoing throughout the stadium.

From far away… yep it's them. I spotted both Kadaj and Yazoo standing up with the rest of the crowd.

Kadaj was jumping up and down shirtless holding a large sign reading "LozbIG dUMy" while Yazoo just watched the game with a bored expression, clapping lifelessly.

Ah… brotherly love.

I wonder if Kadaj realized the irony behind his sign…

Well I mean… technically he wasn't really a big "dUMy" himself since he wasn't that big to begin with. We can still call him 'little dUMy' though can't we?

**5:41 pm**

I looked up at the score.

65-6.

Respectable performance on their part I'd say. You have to give them the fact that at least they haven't already packed up and gone crying home.

From where I stood, I could see Heidegger's left eye twitch continuously as he snapped his pen in half. Then his clipboard.

**5:43 pm**

Time for the offense to go on again.

I watched dully as Sephiroth went out again for the billionth time as Loz came back in.

"Cloud!" Barret called, shaking me out of my trance. "You're in."

What?

What?

What?

I'm… in?

'_That's what he said.'_

I'm in! I'm in! I'm gonna be on television! I'm gon-

"Get your fuckin' ass in there and quit starin' off into space like some sissy!" Barret roared.

**5:46 pm**

Sephiroth went over the play and called for us to get into formation.

I think I get it. I think I get it despite these jitters, the goose bumps all over my body, the sick feeling in my stomach and the overwhelming desire to just panic and run around screaming hysterically.

'_What's there to get? You fucking blast out into the open and lose your man. That's all there is to it.'_

'Can we at least pretend it's complicated so everyone thinks more highly of me?'

'_Pathetic. Just fucking pathetic.'_

I readied myself along the formation and closed my eyes, exhaling quickly. I had to focus and more importantly: calm down and relax. If I didn't, I would shit my pants while running.

"Hike!" Sephiroth called for the ball and I dashed out straight ahead and exploded towards the right, then straight ahead once more. "I breathed hard from the exhilarating feeling of being surrounded by so many fans.

A guy wearing No. 23 on the opposing team stuck to me. I turned the jets on and shot forward like a bullet.

How's that Strife speed coming along for you 23?

Sephiroth spotted me and bombed a perfect spiral towards my direction.

Oh no! No! No! No! Why me? Why now? I wasn't ready. I was gonna screw up. Everyone was gonna laugh at me. I was gonna fumble the ball. I'd never play again. Zack would never let me hear the end of it.

I felt cold and dry at the same time, remembering all of a sudden just exactly where I was. I was mesmerized by the numerous faces, the flashing lights, and…

'_The ball you IDIOT!'_

Oh shit! Right. I charged ahead as the ball sailed down and it almost landed in my arms. Almost.

Until the gloved hands of No. 23 swatted it out of the sky, disrupting my reception. We both fell and slid across the turf before stopping.

He stood up and jumped up once. "Woohoo! How's that for you motherfucker? Keep yourself in the game rookie. This shit ain't easy. I'll be comin' for ya."

I glared up at him as he trotted back to his side. I approached Sephiroth and shook my head. "I'm sorry."

Sephiroth was about to say something before he paused, studying my sick facial expression. "Cloud…"

"Yeah…" I muttered weakly.

He lightly put his hand on my shoulder, leaning down to my level. "Just breathe."

Too late.

I threw up in the middle of the field.

**5:48 pm**

"To you again Cloud. You ready for it this time?" Sephiroth asked through the helmet as we all stood in huddle.

I nodded, still tasting the vomit from a moment earlier. Biggs and Wedge both chuckled.

"You'll be alright Strife. Relax baby, it's as easy as 1-2-3 after you shake your man loose." Credit to Biggs for trying to make me feel better.

"Okay, break!" Sephiroth got us into formation once more and called for the ball to be hiked.

I blew past several offensive linesman from the opposing side and made a series of complicated zigzag maneuvers and L shaped turns.

No. 23 stuck to me like a leech.

All of a sudden, I couldn't hear the deafening noise surrounding me. I couldn't hear the clicking of cameras and their shutters. It was me, 23, and the ball.

Sephiroth fell back into the pocket and threw a pass far, far, far over my head, extremely close to the end zone for a touchdown.

I put everything I had into it and raced forward as the ball descended. It was only us two now, with No. 23 right on my tail. I could see the end zone getting closer and closer and I looked up, the ball landing just in front of my to my left. I cut sharply to the side and put a final burst into my step as the ball landed in between my crossed arms and my chest.

I cradled the motherfucker like I'd cradled my cell phone days earlier when Tifa had given me her phone number.

Touchdown zone so close. 30 yards. 25. 20. 15. 10. 5-

I felt myself get tugged back forcefully as I came down hard, No. 23 falling over top me. We slid and stopped.

Did I still have the ball? I still had the ball!

I stood up happily, doing a little shake with my shoulders and hips. 23 just glared venomously. "You just fucking wait rookie. Don't get cocky."

Sephiroth came up to me and congratulated me, along with the rest of the team. "Congrats man, you just made your first college football catch."

I still couldn't hear the explosion of the surrounding cheers from all the spectators. I could only hear the thunderous beating of my heart before I threw up again.

**5:51 pm**

"Gotten it all out?" Sephiroth asked as we came out of the huddle.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Nothing else to puke out? You sure?"

I threw him an irritated glance. "Look, I'm-"

"Relax. I just wanna make sure you're good to go for this last play. It's to you again."

I looked at him in confusion. "Why are all these passes to me?"

"Cause… we've already won the game and I want you to get a touchdown."

**5:52 pm**

The end zone was less than 10 yards away and I could smell my moment of glory. Oh God I hope I don't screw this up.

The ball was snapped and I broke through several tacklers, getting into the end zone, waiting for Sephiroth.

He pivoted and evaded a linebacker, waiting for me to get open as I tried to shake off a cornerback covering me. I criss-crossed through several players and cut open, finally finding myself free and Sephiroth fired off a laser in my direction.

My heart practically stopped as I held my breath. Time slowed down and it seemed to take the ball forever just to reach me while several hands slowly went up in the air along the way, trying to intercept the pass.

This was it. I jumped up and the ball landed roughly but stably in my palms as I began to fall back down.

I exhaled and breathed joyously as the whole stadium exploded into a frenzy.

I did it! I caught a touchdown pass! I caug-

And then I felt an arm swing and connect with my neck, knocking the ball out of my hands as the bright blue sky greeted me from above while I plunged hard onto the turf below.

Ow.

Okay. The way I just described it really betrays the insurmountable feeling of pain I'm experiencing at the moment.

Everything's fading… Noise is dying down… Darkness is creeping all over my peripheral vision and I feel so sleepy. So sleepy… So nice. I'll just rest my eyes…

I can make out the outline of No. 23 standing over me. "Welcome to the real game bitch! Keep your head up baby!" He shouted weakly. Or was it because I was about to pass out that it seemed weak?

Sephiroth charged up to No. 23 and shoved him roughly while a whole stack of referees and players surrounded the two of them, primarily trying to restrain Sephiroth.

"Take it easy Safer! Safer! Calm down!" Biggs shouted while he tried in vain to hold him back. From several feet away, No. 23 was pulled away to safety by his own teammates as he smirked in satisfaction.

"Did you see that? What the hell was that? Ref? What the hell was that?" Sephiroth shouted furiously. I could see his eyes. They weren't like before. They were alive and on fire now.

Damn. This is definitely not a good way to make an impression on Zack if he's watching this now.

Or Yuffie, especially if she's with that punkass Johnny right now. Damn you Johnny. I hate you.

Shit, maybe Tifa and Aeris are watching too. Would they be laughing at me?

Can I pass out now? Yeah, forgive me folks but I think now's a appropriate time to black out.

'_Um… before you do, I have to inform you that I don't believe that was a touchdown since you lost the ball before you landed… Sorry.'_

…

'No you're not.'

'_Yeah you're right. I'm not.'_

…

'Unconscious mode please.'

'_You got it.'_


	17. Awkwardity: Not A Word

**"Awkwardity: Not A Word"**

**7:37 pm**

I'm sitting in my dorm.

Oh yeah, I feel that I should add in the fact that I'm now wearing a neck brace after that son of a bitch tried to decapitate me with his arm. I look and feel like an idiot.

Ow.

One more time: O-wwwwww.

Okay, I feel better now. Well not really but come on! I'm injured here. Show me some compassion.

**7:41 pm**

Some shocking news: Apparently Sephiroth had gotten ejected from the game after the little charade.

Wow. Sephiroth losing his cool? And getting ejected? That's truly a first. Unheard of. Signal music marking the end of the world.

So unheard of in fact, that the media spent more time talking about that than the actual victory itself or my injury and No. 23's deliberate attempt to kill me.

Apparently, Loz had followed in good ol' Sephiroth's footsteps by getting ejected himself after he'd tried to take out 23.

That's so nice of them. Looking out for me. Wow do I feel loved.

'_Wow do we feel gay.'_

'I was just saying-'

'_Don't ever talk like that again. Ever. You hear me?'_

'It was just a fig-'

'_Ever!'_

**7:44 pm**

Oh yeah, when I came to in the training room, I overheard Loz and Sephiroth. Went a little something like this:

_Loz: Yo Seph… Hey uh… listen…_

_Sephiroth: What is it?_

_Loz: Look, about- about earlier remember? About earlier when I went off at you, I'm sor-_

_Sephiroth: Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. It's cool._

_Loz: So… we're okay then?_

_Sephiroth: We're okay._

_Loz: Cool. So um…_

_Sephiroth: What?_

_Loz: So how about a hug then? To patch up any remaining hard feelings?_

And then Sephiroth, in an extremely quiet and calm manner:

_Sephiroth: Loz if you touch me, I swear I will kill you._

Needless to say. There was no hug.

Even Loz wasn't that stupid. I mean he was stupid, but not to that extent.

And then, guess who the first person who came rushing into the training room was, moments after I gained consciousness.

Tifa? Yeah. Fucking. Right! Don't I wish?

Aeris? Um… well maybe… No.

Vincent? GOD NO!

Reno? Cue involuntary shudder.

It was the one, the only: the little bitch Yuffie.

_Yuffie: Get the fuck outta my way! Where is he? Is he alright?_

_Barret: Hey you can't be in here! Can't be in here. You've gotta be related. Who are you?_

_Yuffie: He's my brother._

_Barret: He said he's only got one older brother._

_Yuffie: Yeah? Well I'm adopted._

Liar. So the little bitch gets in right?

_Yuffie: Hey dummy? Can I see the stupid dummy? Dummy, how many fingers am I holding up?_

_Cloud: Yuffie… Goddamnit not now. I'm in pain._

_Yuffie: That's because the dummy's an idiot. The dummy didn't practice the most important rule of football: ALWAYS KEEP YOUR FUCKING HEAD UP! DUMMY!_

Jesus fucking Christ. Was there some kind of class everyone took when they were younger incorporating that into their head? Why did everyone seem to know this but me?

'_According to my references, it's most likely- no sorry, scratch that. It's DEFINITELY due to the fact that you're a fucking retard.'_

'Oh gee… well that makes me feel a boatload better.'

'_Indeed. Now… please… back to your recollecting. Don't let me disturb you.'_

Continuing on once more…

_Yuffie: God are you demented or something? What the hell were you doing? Looking up at the sky? Are you stupid, stupid? Answer me stupid._

I couldn't do anything but wince. She was scaring me. And then Loz came and saved the day. Well… kind of.

_Loz: Whoa! Hey, easy there toots. The guy just took a shellacking, lay off him._

_Yuffie: You mind your own fucking business jock._

_Loz: Oh nice. A chick with sass. I like you woman._

_Yuffie: Don't call me woman, man._

_Loz: Heh. We should definitely go out sometime._

_Yuffie: Um… I don't think so buddy._

_Loz: Oh? Why not?_

_Yuffie: I don't date meat-heads. Besides, you're probably big everywhere but where it counts the most._

She wasn't talking about the brain. You figure it out folks. Needless to say, the entire room had gone quiet. Even Sephiroth had a slightly shocked expression on his face.

Loz's incredulous look was priceless. The fucker had definitely been stunned. Took him a moment to regain composure.

_Loz: Huh… you'd think so wouldn't you? Baby, I'm big all around. I'm what you call well proportioned. I'm big even where it matters the most. I can even prove it to you if you want. No charge at all for a honey like yourself._

It was Yuffie's turn to falter. I've never seen Yuffie turn so red in ages. She hardly gets fazed.

_Yuffie: Ye- yeah? Wel- well… keep trying cuz you aren't getting anywhere with me._

_Loz: Oh come on! I promise we'll have a good time. You won't be bored with my size. I can promise you that._

Then finally, the words to end all the madness.

_Sephiroth: Loz._

_Loz: Yeah?_

_Sephiroth: Shut up._

_Barret: Thank you Safer._

**7:49 pm**

If Yuffie started going out with Loz, Zack would kill me. Not exactly me taking 'good care of her' as he would've been expecting.

**8:01 pm**

I wanna cry.

I just wanna cry.

'_Answer it.'_

'No.'

'_Answer the fucking phone.'_

'I'm too scared. I don't wanna do it.'

I already knew who it was.

Psychic? Nah, it's called caller ID.

The moment of dread looms. It's now time to face my fears. Maybe if I continued letting it ring, the person on the other end would give up?

Fat chance. Not this person.

I took a huge deep breath and braced myself, flipping open my phone after the ninth ring.

"Uh… hey Zack?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me you were on the football team? How could you not tell me that?" He was still calm. Not a good sign.

And hello to you too big brother. "Oh, so you saw?" I feigned surprise.

"Don't play stupid Cloud." He remarked irritably.

"Look, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? I turn the TV on and you know what I see? I see my little brother getting his head nearly knocked right off the rest of his body. What the hell were you doing?"

I frowned, baring my teeth. I didn't need this shit right now! "Look, I'm hurt and the first thing you do when you call is criticize me!" Good Cloud, good, take the aggressive stance.

He sighed on the other end. "You'r- I'm… you're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Cloud. Look, are you alright? How's your neck?"

Now he was in his protective mode. I hated that even more.

"I'm… fine. Now for a little while at least."

Moment of silence.

"Look… I'm sorry I got angry. It's just… I can't believe you didn't tell me. Something this big happens and… and you don't even let me know. I guess… I guess it kinda pissed me off to have to find out about it on TV and in the highlights."

I let out a long, silent breath of air and closed my eyes in thought. "Zack… I just… wanted to do this on my own… you know?"

It was barely audible but I heard him whisper "Yeah. I do."

Okay, you don't need to hear the rest of this folks. This is a moment between brothers. Shoo!

**8:38 pm**

For fucks sake.

I just get off the phone with Zack and now some other idiot's calling me.

"Yeah?" I shot rudely.

"Um… Cloud?" The sweet feminine voice was unmistakable. It immediately sent my body in a numb state and I temporarily seemed to forget all about the pain and soreness in my neck.

"Hey… uh… Tifa. Hey. Um… what's up?" My stupidity rears its ugly head once more.

"Oh, I just called to see if you're still up for studying tonight. I'm sorry… I know it's kinda late but I called your cell earlier and you weren't picking up."

She called earlier?

'_Check your missed calls dipshit.'_

"Oh, well I was at the game. I was playing today so that's probably why I didn't pick up."

It seemed to dawn on her. "Oh hey, that's right! I'm sorry; I didn't see the game earlier. I was so busy. I'm sorry."

Rats. "That's okay." Well, actually, it was kinda good that she didn't see. Didn't see my pathetic performance and my outstanding puking record. Not the greatest way to woo a woman.

"Did you guys win?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah. Um… it was I think… 65-13 at the end."

Yeah. 65-13. It would've been 65-7 had it not been for my fumble at the endzone after getting clothslined. I feel I should mention that upon dropping the ball, one of the opposing team's players had recovered it, running back for a touchdown on the opposing end.

Oh what a great way to make your debut!

Strife's stat line:

3 pukes. 1 reception. 1 fumble. 1 touchdown for other team.

I can just see it now in the future when scouts are looking at prospects.

Presenting you, the amazing Cloud Strife. Wide Receiver. Skills include vomiting excessively due to the pressure of the grand arena, having a knack for never keeping his damn head up and last but not least, having the amazing ability to give points for the opposing team. A 'can't miss' prospect!

Now that's marketable.

"Cloud? You there?" Tifa washed away my thoughts of stardom.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. I'm sorry but what did you say?" I'm an idiot I know. Sue me.

"I said that's fantastic. You guys did a great job. I'm sure you played amazing. I'm sorry I missed it." I'm not. "Maybe I'll catch the highlights later."

"No! Uh… no. It's not… I mean… it's not that important really. It wasn't that great of a game seriously."

"You're so modest…" She paused for a while and I hung on her words, entranced by her sweet voice. "So then…"

"So then…" I mimicked playfully.

She laughed sweetly. "So um… do you think we can still do a little study session tonight?"

My eyes lit up and I was dancing on the inside. "Oh? Yeah of course!" Shit, too eager. Too eager. Way too eager there. Time to tone it down Strife. "That is, if you can make it here soon."

I heard shuffling on the other end. "Um…" I loved it when she let her sentence linger like that. "Yeah absolutely. I'll be there in like, 15, maybe 20 minutes. Is that alright?"

I nodded. She can't see you doofus. "Of course it's alright. Hey uh… you remember my room number?"

"Mmhmm. I don't forget things easily." That sent chills up and down my spine. "I'll see you soon okay? Bye."

"Bye." I replied meekly.

'_Way to end it on a good note you worthless sack of shit.'_

'Man, you are fucking brutal!'

'_Well my host doesn't exactly prompt me to be on my best behavior now does he? If he wasn't such an idiot, maybe I'd be more forgiving in most circumstances.'_

**8:41 pm**

I am now brushing my teeth so vigorously; my gums will probably be bleeding soon.

**8:46 pm**

How do I want to look? Do I want to dress casual or should I go a little flashy? Or should I not overdo it and just be natural about it all? I mean, I don't want her thinking I'm being too desperate or something. Does that make sense? Am I making sense? Am I thinking too much? What do I do?

'_You're a fucking loser.'_

**9:04 pm**

There's a knock on my door and I know it's her.

Okay fine, so she's just a tad bit late but I can forgive her. It's fucking Tifa for god sakes!

I'm wearing simple gray sweat pants and a plain white shirt.

'_And a neck brace.'_

…

Yes. And a neck brace… Which (if it wasn't for the physician carefully stressing how important it was to keep it on, especially for tonight), would've been off the moment I'd known Tifa was gonna be here.

I exhaled slowly and collected myself before opening the door.

My face fell from being happy and cheerful to being extremely sad and depressed. Being sad and depressed from the fact that I knew now that I wasn't going to get any studying done based on what Tifa was currently wearing.

Why? Oh why? Why? Why does she make this so difficult? Is it on purpose?

Black skirt going just ending just above the knees? Check.

White summer tank top hugging all the luscious beautiful curves snugly and exposing just a hint of cleavage and the naval? Check.

Lovely and intoxicating cherry scent making its way to my nose? Check.

Bright and vivid, tasty cherry red lips just begging me to kiss them? Check.

Cloud Junior's inability to contain himself as he sprang to life? Check.

My eyes began to widen as the bulge in my pants began to grow. "Hey! Tifa!" I remarked hurriedly. "You look great! Make yourself in; I just gotta quickly go use the bathroom!"

I left her standing outside with a quizzical expression on her face as she hugged the books to her chest while I bolted to the bathroom, shutting the door shut before the 'sights' several feet down south got a little too noticeable.

**9:06 pm**

Okay, I know this is weird. Tifa's right outside in my room and I'm in here waiting… patiently.

Just waiting.

Waiting for it to just relax down below.

Fuck. Did I just tell Tifa that she looked great? Idiot!

**9:08 pm**

Almost there. Almost back down.

**9:09 pm**

'_Are we ready?'_

'Um… I think so.'

'_Be sure before you step out into the unknown young one. We don't want another crisis on our hands.'_

**9:10 pm**

Okay now I'm ready. Besides, Tifa's probably getting a little suspicious and anxious right about now.

Okay, just picture her one final time and get used to the image. Nothing shocking here Cloud. Nothing shocking here at all. You've become desensitized to it. Man up. Go out there. Conquer your fears!

I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, my eyes immediately landing on her figure and then quickly to her face as she made eye contact with me.

She sent me a beautiful smile and I practically melted from the heat coursing throughout. She was still standing up, as if she was unsure of what to do.

Her smile dissipated as a look of concern took over. She strode forward over to me and by instinct, I took a step back. She stopped. "Cloud. Oh my god, what happened?"

Huh? Oh yeah right! "Oh you mean this?" I gestured to my neck brace." She nodded worriedly. "Just a little accident in the game today."

"Little?" She questioned in disbelief. "Cloud you're wearing a neck brace. You don't wear those if it's just a 'little accident'."

I brushed it off. "Really it's fine. Don't worry about it." That's it Cloud. Play the role of the tough guy. Chicks love that shit. Right? Right?

Tifa shook her head slowly, the look of concern growing larger by the second. "Don't be silly." She took a step closer and I froze, turning rigid. What the hell's she doing? "Here, let me see it?" What? No!

I shook my head. "No. Seriously I'm fine."

"Cloud, let me just see it."

"Seriously." Seriously. I didn't want her to touch me. I don't think I could handle it if she did. It took long enough to recover after just staring at her.

"Cloud…" She began exasperatedly.

"Tifa…" I mocked playfully.

She giggled and took another step closer. I took another step back and… hit the goddamn fucking wall. Stupid wall. I will fucking... end you!

Note to self: terminate wall.

"Here, let me just have a look." She was so close now, her body only a foot away from mine. I could reach out and wrap my arms around her. And nothing was really stopping me, except logic.

I tensed up immediately and stopped breathing as she brought her arms up and carefully removed the brace. My body was on fucking fire. My heart was about to rival a nuclear explosion.

Her frown deepened as she saw the red marks circling my neck. "Cloud… this doesn't look like nothing. What happened? Tell me."

Can't… breathe…

'_Talk idiot.'_

"I just got… hit." I barely made out.

"Cloud?" Her eyes widened slightly. "Cloud you're so warm! Here, come lie on the bed." She grabbed my hand and pulled me gently over to the bed, sitting me down. I obliged like an obedient dog. I could also feel my body temperature somewhat returning to normal. Somewhat.

Whew! I'd made it through that ordeal alive. So far so good.

"I'm okay now Tifa…" I tried my best to get her to stop.

She wouldn't comply as she sat down next to me, our sides touching. Again, I tensed up. Why couldn't I fucking relax? Damn she was so soft, from what little I could feel of her. It was nice.

"You want me to rub it for you?" She asked softly.

What? "Wh- uh…" I was at a loss for words. "N- no I- I'm okay. Really."

She licked her lips as she scanned my eyes as if searching for something. "Here, let me just massage it a little. If the neck's sore, a massage will help soothe any strain. I promise I'll make it feel better." Oh I don't doubt that. "Just relax."

And so, once more that day, I wanted to cry. Would I make it through this night alive and in good standing with Tifa or would I completely go psychotic and insane?

Tifa went behind and positioned herself on her knees as she began to gently apply pressure to the sore area.

Oh shit… I'm in heaven.

I closed my eyes and let me head hang forward as she continued to rub the back of my neck with her soft hands.

Please, please, please. Just don't let little Cloud below get any ideas. Please! That's all I ask.

'_Hmm… just think about something really revolting, like a man's ass crack or more specifically: Reno's. You should be able to pull through.'_

'Sometimes you just make me wanna strangle myself so I no longer have to put up with you but… thanks.'

**9:18 pm**

Tifa's hands stopped. Stopped? Why? Why stop? Don't stop. No. Don't stop! Keep going.

"How's that feel Cloud?" She asked from behind, her hands still resting on my neck.

"Awesome…" I replied dreamily before I shook myself awake. "I- yeah… it was nice. Thanks, it really does feel better." Does it ever.

Oh yeah, and the idea of thinking about something completely disturbing really does work to keep the man down under in check. Guys, you should try it sometimes. Just picture Rosie O'Donnell in a bikini.

Tifa got off the bed and came around, facing me from the front. I looked up at her as she smiled down at me. "Here, let me just put this back on. She reached down and carefully attached the brace around my neck, ensuring that it fit properly.

At that moment, whether she'd realized it or not, the little vixen had given me a very, very tasty view of her… um… well… you know… Twins.

I glanced. Yes, okay fine, I merely glanced or peeked. It was only for a second but if the opportunity's there, I'm gonna take it. Whatever, you can all go to hell. Tell me that none of you guys wouldn't have done the same thing given the opportunity.

Tifa stood back up and surveyed me with that amazing bright smile. "So…" She began.

I raised my eyebrows in question. "So…?"

"We gonna get started?"

Inwardly, I was kind of disappointed, remembering once more that this wasn't a date and Tifa wasn't here for social purposes. "Right. Yeah. You ready?"

"Sure. Let's do this."

**9:43 pm**

From my desk, I turned my neck and stole a glance over at Tifa.

She was so. Damn. Fucking. Hot!

Picture this: The girl of your dreams, in your dorm at night, sprawled out over your bed, laying flat on her stomach, her cheeks in her palms as her elbows rested on the mattress, a book in between, with her bare feet and legs behind her lightly kicking upwards in the air.

Long, slender, sexy legs might I add.

Instinctively, she looked up, meeting my eyes with a somewhat seductive look. Although I doubt it was intentional. It was just the way she was positioned that made it all so hot. How in the hell am I supposed to study like this?

What the hell was she doing? Was this intentional? Is she trying to seduce me?

'_Pull your head outta your ass. She's got Rufus.'_

True. 'But… just… LOOK AT HER! WHAT THE FUCK? You don't pull this kind of sexy shit with a hormonally driven, young adult male in the room all alone with you.'

Okay, now here's a question, aimed at the ladies. Girls, do you do this on purpose?

I mean really, do you all just go around, acting all innocent but purposely strutting around in seductive nature, showing tantalizing pieces of flesh, fully aware of the effects of your sexual powers upon us weak minded males?

I swear you all have a secret agenda. You KNOW what you're capable of and yet you go off acting all innocent about it. I'm on to you all.

Tifa continued to gaze into my eyes. Her lips moved. "Something wrong?"

"What?" I broke out of my thoughts.

"You're… you're just staring. I thought maybe something was wrong." She replied with a tone of amusement.

Shit. Shit. Shit. "No…" I didn't know what to say. Think quick! "I was just… wondering if you're okay with the readings so far." Nice.

She gazed softly at me, as if trying to decide whether that was the true intention behind my discretion. She puckered her lips before speaking. "Yeah. Thanks. I'm getting it so far."

I nodded, the blush from just a minute earlier beginning to fade away, thankfully. "If you need anything, just feel free to ask. Don't hesitate."

That beautiful smile shone once more towards my direction. "I will. Thanks." She looked back down and continued kicking her feet up behind her playfully.

Just stare at your fucking work. Stare at your fucking work and you'll be fine.

**10:18 pm**

There was a knock on my door.

I glanced up and frowned, turning momentarily to peer at Tifa. She returned my look with a questioning expression of her own.

"I really have no idea who that is. I'm sorry, do you mind?" I began as I got up and headed to the door.

She shook her head. "No, no. That's alright. I'm in your room after all. Don't let me interrupt anything."

"Should only be a second."

I opened the door.

Crap.

Aeris.

Her eyes quickly flashed over to me as she greeted me with a gorgeous smile, once again in attire that was dressed to kill. Her smile died down somewhat but not completely when, as if sensing someone else was inside, she peered past and laid eyes on a stunning Tifa.

Tifa just stared back in slight confusion and wonder.

Well… … … This is awkward.


	18. Tempting Desires with a Dash of

**"Tempting Desires with a Dash of Confusion and Heels"**

Awkward. What is the definition of awkward?

Awkward is… when you meet some bastard on the street and things get really heated, only to find out the next day that your buddy's new friend is that bastard himself.

_You: Hey so where's this friend of yours?_

_Buddy: He should be here any minute. You'll like him a lot. Really cool guy._

_You: Well he'll definitely be an improvement over that asshole I met yesterday. His name was Joe. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was about my height._

_Buddy: …_

_You: What's wrong?_

_Buddy: Here he comes… Cloud… I want you to meet… my buddy Joe. He has brown hair, blue eyes and is about your height._

_You: …_

_Joe: …_

_Buddy: Guess you two have met huh?_

Awkward is… when you're experiencing the late night joys of internet pornography alone in your room with your trusty hand by your side, underneath the desk, when your mother makes a surprise visit at an unruly hour. Thus reminding you that no matter how safe you think you are, you really, really need a fucking lock on that door.

_Mom: Cloud honey, I'm sorry to bother you but what do you thi- Oh my!_

_You: MOM! MOM! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!_

But that isn't the worst part. The worst part is trying to sleep the rest of the night knowing that she knows. You try feeling comfortable knowing she just saw her innocent little baby turn into another typical hornyass teenager, succumbing to the corruptions of the internet's underworld.

And then the next morning, the inevitable (but highly dreaded) confrontation with your mother:

_Mom: Hi Cloud! I made you breakfast. You look hungry._

_You: Um… thanks…_

_Mom: So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?_

_You: …_

You never talk about it. It's never brought up again. For both your sakes. But it's lingering. You all know it.

In fact, it ends up leading to this:

_Zack: Hey Cloud._

_You: Uh… yeah?_

_Zack: Mom told me to have a talk with you about… um… you know…_

_You: Uh… no. No I don't know. What?_

_Zack: …_

_You: What? Talk about what? Yo?_

_Zack: Here are some of my porn magazines. Learn and enjoy. Well… see ya!_

No joke. That really happened. Zack's idea of a sex ed talk. What a guy.

Moving on…

Awkward is… when Luke Skywalker kissed Leia and then later found out that she was really his sister.

_Leia: Luke, I have to tell you something…_

_Luke: What is it?_

_Leia: You remember when we kissed?_

_Luke: Yeah, that was awesome. Pissed that mofo Han off so bad. I'd do it all over again._

Luke turns and smirks evilly at Han Solo.

_Luke: How you like that, bitch?_

_Leia: … Luke… I don't know how to tell you this but… I'm your sister._

_Luke: … … … What?_

_Leia: I'm your-_

_Luke: WHORE! FILTHY WHORE! Oh my god! I just fucking made out with my sister!_

_Han: Ahahahaha! Chewbacca, point and laugh with me at that idiot! Ahahaha! Dude you just kissed your sister! Ahahaha. Incest! Incest! Man, the Skywalker family truly is fucked up._

They seriously should've added that scene in somewhere. Would've made the movie better.

Speaking of the Skywalker family, ever wondered what a day in their life would be like if they all settled down and weren't so hell bent on altering the galaxy? I imagine something like this:

_Darth Vader: Luke, by using my great knowledge of the force, I sense you trying to sneak past me and go outside. Did you do your homework?_

_Luke: Blast, force stealth didn't work! Um… well… part of it._

_Vader: I sense there's something you're not telling me._

_Luke: I got… suspended from school today…_

_Vader: Why?_

_Luke: This prick, Han Solo, he made fun of my clothing and so I force pushed him. The teacher caught me and suspended me._

_Vader: Force pushed him? You pansy! Have I not taught you anything? You should've force choked him and snapped his neck. And then snapped that bitch of a teacher's neck as well._

_Padme: Anakin! What have I told you about teaching our son bad things!_

_Vader: Woman, I've told you a million times, that sissy Anakin is gone. I'm Darth Vader! I'm far more dominant than him._

_Padme: Well that sissy was better in bed than you are. He still had it and could get it up. But you… you need mechanical Viagra and a little force persuasion to help keep me somewhat satisfied now. So I'd hardly call that more 'dominant'._

_Luke: Ahahaha! Dad, that's sad!_

_Vader: You little shit._

Vader would then proceed to force choke that clown.

Good times indeed in the Skywalker household.

'_Psst… Hey retard! Maybe getting back on track and the task at hand. We're all waiting.'_

Oh right… the dreaded Aeris vs Tifa confrontation.

Sigh. Deep breaths. Deep, deep breaths. Okay, here goes…

Aeris bit her bottom lip and shuffled her feet around a moment, appearing somewhat uncomfortable. "Hey… Did I… Um… come at a bad time?"

Tifa remained silent, opting not to say anything.

"I'm uh… working on- I'm tutoring her. She's a classmate of mine for chemistry." I began, scratching the back of my neck and refusing to meet her eyes. I could feel Tifa's own eyes burning into the back of my neck from behind.

"Well, I- I'll come back later? Is that okay then? Or should I just lea-"

I looked up this time, meeting her intense gaze. "Yeah… Listen I'm sorry, I didn-"

Aeris abruptly cut me off, smiling faintly and bringing up a palm indicating for me to stop. "Cloud, stop. Really, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've called or something. Can't just keep barging up on you like this."

"Aeris, listen, I'll call y-"

"Yeah, you should be sorry." Tifa interjected quite harshly and in snotty fashion. "Can't you see we're busy? You just come waltzing in here as if you're all that?"

Aeris frowned angrily. "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that you bitch?"

Tifa gasped in shock and rolled off the bed, standing up and fast approaching us. "Excuse me? What'd you just call me you stupid little slut?"

Aeris' eyes widened? "Slut? I'm the slut?" She cried incredulously. "Bitch, now it's on!"

They pushed me out of the way and began clawing at each other, initiating the all too popular 'cat fight'. Hopefully, within a short amount of time, they'd both rip each other clothes off and we'd have a show.

Ow! I just got a sharp pain throughout my head.

'_Fuck you and your sick, depraved fantasies.'_

Okay, okay. Fine. So that didn't really happen. It went more like this:

"Aeris, listen, I'll call y-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but if you two had plans, I'm sorry for coming in the way." Tifa stated softly, rolling off the bed and standing up, beginning to close her books.

Aeris' eyes widened slightly, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Oh no! Hey wait!" She raised a hand indicating for Tifa to stop. "Really, I should've called. I'm the one interrupting. I just came to check and see how Cloud was doing. We're just friends."

Tifa stopped for a moment, puckering her lips in thought. She nodded once and flashed Aeris a warm smile. "It's okay. We can study another time. It's the weekend after all. You two should go out and have fun. I should've really chosen a better time." Again, she began packing up all her accessories.

The look on Aeris' face indicated slight guilt and disappointment. "Please… please don't stop on my account." She turned to face me. "Cloud, go do what you were doing. I'll come back later." She gave me a bright smile and turned to Tifa again. "Really, don't stop because of me… um… I never got your name."

Still smiling warmly, Tifa dropped her books and approached Aeris, shaking her hand. "Tifa. I'm Tifa Lockheart."

Aeris returned the smile. "Aeris Gainsborough. Nice to meet you Tifa."

Okay… well this went a lot better than I imagined. A hell of a lot better. I was expecting a cat fight. Curse their manners and the lack of a cat fight. I wanted my cat fight!

'_Dude, I just realized something.'_

'What?'

'_Hey if they can tolerate each other now, and if you somehow manage to keep them in the same room for a few more minutes, your chances of experiencing a threesome rise by approximately 900 percent.'_

My eyes widened considerably. My conscience was just sick. Sick and yet so teasing.

'I'm not gonna listen to this shit from you.'

'_Shit? Don't fucking kid yourself. You know you want to. It's every guy's dream.'_

Note to all: Most guys do indeed fantasize about threesomes with two hot women.

I know, I know, we're sick in the head (blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda) but it's how we're wired.

But, despite the overwhelming fantasies and the extremely tempting desire to do so, I just couldn't ever picture myself doing something like that with them.

'_What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you mentally retarded today? Did that hit from the game earlier turn your brain into mush you limp dick idiot? Or maybe it turned you into a fag? Think! Think for once! By having a threesome, you don't have to choose between the two of them. You can have BOTH Aeris and Tifa. Both! No choosing favorites. Think about it.'_

Okay see, the purpose of a conscience is to guide (for beneficial reasons that seek to aid) its host. But this, this is not what I call helping. This is torturing. This is just too much. Too t-

"Cloud!" Both Tifa and Aeris shouted in unison.

My widened eyes made them both giggle as I shot out of my trance for the millionth time in my life.

"Uh… yeah… I'm here. What? Sorry." Again, since I'm such a stupid retard and since I can't do anything but express just how further of a retard I am, I began rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"He always does that." Tifa commented.

"I know!" Aeris exclaimed, over emphasizing the second word with a bright amused expression.

The two stared at each other and broke out into fits of laughter once more.

I rolled my eyes. Great. Now it got worse. Far worse than I'd initially anticipated. Instead of them ganging up on one another, they joined forces and decided to gang up on me. Just. Fucking. Great. Beat up on poor little Cloud.

"Whatever, I'll be right back." I muttered before slamming the door of the bathroom shut behind me.

**10:31 pm**

Girls are mean. And evil.

**10:32 pm**

Mevil.

**10:33 pm**

That word should become synonymous with women.

'What do you think?'

'_I think you're an idiot.'_

'You know what? I don't fucking care because your opinion doesn't even matter!'

'_Then don't fucking ask me what I think because 99 percent of the time, you know what I'm going to say.'_

**10:34 pm**

I cautiously made my way out of the bathroom and spotted both Tifa and Aeris on the bed chatting as if they'd been friends forever. They both immediately stopped and just smiled at me.

"Aw Cloud, we're sorry if we bothered you." Tifa chimed.

"It's…" I began, searching for the right thing to say. "Nah, it's cool. It's nothing."

"Why DO you always do that anyways?" Aeris questioned. "I mean when you just zone out."

I shrugged. I mean, what was I supposed to say? It was because I was an idiot?

'_It's because you're an idiot.'_

"It's because I'm an idiot." I stated matter-of-factly.

Fuck. What the fuck? I did not just say that out loud. Please tell me I did not just say that out loud.

'You fucking asshole!'

'_Ahahaha.'_

Aeris and Tifa both just gazed at me in astonishment and broke out into a short fit of giggles again.

"What?" Tifa asked amusedly. "You think you're an idiot? Cloud, why would you call yourself that?" She stopped chuckling and both her voice and expression softened considerably. "You're not an idiot. Far from it." She sent me a penetrating gaze as if trying to search for the man locked deep inside.

I felt cold and could sense the goosebumps on my skin. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. She had me trapped. Enamored. I couldn't stop looking away from those beautiful brown eyes even with Aeris' presence.

What was happening to me? What was she trying to do? What the hell is going on?

Aeris watched the scene with interest and must have sensed something because she quietly stood up and headed for the door. "I gotta get going. Cloud, I'll see you later then."

I practically tore my eyes away from Tifa's and looked over at Aeris, immediately feeling guilty and uncomfortable with that eye lock I had going on. "Uh y-"

Tifa got off the bed and with a slight frowning look of disappointment, went up to Aeris. "Wait, are you sure? I can go, you stay."

Aeris smiled sweetly again and nodded once. "I'm sure. You two study. Relaxing can wait, but tests and deadlines can't." She was slightly hurt. I could tell. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Fuck.

Tifa appeared flattered. "Oh… well, it was so nice meeting you again."

"You too Tifa."

The two of them briefly hugged and pulled away.

Guilty thoughts disappearing. Making way for perverted, corrupted thoughts.

Man, do I ever wish that I was squished in between the two while they were hugging. Softness all around. I would be in heaven.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was inappropriate.

Aeris was about to step out when she turned to me. "Oh hey, I forgot to ask, how's your neck?" Without warning, she placed a soft right palm to the left of my neck, caressing it. Damn it felt nice.

Despite the feeling, I jumped ever so slightly and turned rigid, not feeling all too comfortable with Aeris touching me, especially with Tifa standing ONLY 3 FEET AWAY!

But wait. Why was Tifa's presence bothering me? It wasn't as if she was my girlfriend. Nothing was going on, right? I mean she had Rufus right? But then what the hell had that look been back there?

What the hell is going on? I'm so fucking confused!

"Fi-ine…" I squawked. Yes okay, I squawked. So what? I was caught up in the moment. Guys can squawk sometimes when they're intimidated or nervous. All right?

Aeris giggled, her eyes twinkling. She brought her hand away. "Did you just… Never mind." She chuckled softly. "As long as you're okay."

"He's fine. He told me earlier." Tifa stated softly.

My heart raced up. 'Please don't tell her about the massage. Please don't tell her about the massage!' I began to sweat, turning frantic.

'_Yes tell her about the massage. Maybe it'll spark a little competition and you'll get to judge who gives a better massage. They can each try different body parts.'_

'SHUT UP!'

"Oh?" Aeris queried, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'll check up on you later then. I've already worn out my welcome here. Bye Tifa." She waved. "Bye Cloud." She shot me a sweet smile and disappeared down the hall.

I shut the door and turned to face a grinning Tifa. "What?" I questioned, the tiny beads of sweat still covering my forehead.

"She's so nice. You told me you didn't have a girlfriend."

I stared at her in surprise. "I… don't."

"Are you sure she's just a friend?" She teased.

What? Why was she so intent on knowing. "I'm- I'm sure."

Biting her bottom lip in seductive fashion, she smiled mischievously. "You definitely don't seem so sure.

Was she flirting with me again? Goddamn Tifa! What is it with you and all these mixed messages? You are driving me FUCKING CRAZY!

Overwhelming desire to pick her up, pin her against the wall and do nasty things to her growing too strong. Must… control… urge. Hormones must be contained.

I shook my head lightly, closing my eyes and rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"You look tired." She spoke softly. "You know what? Maybe I should go. I think that's enough for tonight."

I stared at her as she turned around and went to collect her books. What? No. "No, wait. Tifa I'm not tired. We can still go. I have no problem with that."

'No problem with getting to see you stick around longer you sexy pie-'

Tifa sighed wistfully. "Cloud, I think I've already bothered you enough. We can really do this at another time. Besides, I… I honestly think you could use the sleep yourself. Just take it easy for the rest of the night. Okay? I'll see you later." She finished packing up her books and slung her knapsack over her shoulder.

You could never bother me Tifa.

"Okay." I nodded, doing the best to mask my disappointment as I watched her head to the door, slipping her feet into her sandals. I had to do my best not to stare at her legs. My very absolute best. So like a dork, I maintained a firm and steady gaze at the back of her hair before she turned around to face me one final time.

She let out a faint smile, silently staring into my eyes for a few seconds as I did the same. There were unspoken words in those few moments before she sighed again. "Well… thanks again for everything Cloud.

'_Say something.'_

I merely nodded.

'_Fucking predictable.'_

It seemed as if she was searching for something else to say as she fidgeted with her hands for a moment before opting not to speak any further as she opened the door. She headed out and almost disappeared before I raced to the door myself.

"Hey wait! Tifa!" I called out softly.

She turned around again, anxiously awaiting what I was going to say. What was I going to say?

"I-" Frowning mildly, I stopped, finally understanding what words should come out of my mouth for the final time tonight. "Thanks…" I swallowed once before continuing on. "For not mentioning my neck and the-"

Tifa smiled brightly one final time. My heart practically melted. It lit up the entire hall and I'd remember it for the rest of the night. She nodded ever so slightly, her eyelids fluttering softly. "Don't mention it. Good night Cloud. Take care." She turned without another word and made her way down the hall quietly.

I stood outside and watched her figure until it disappeared completely out of my sight.

I didn't notice it until now but I had an awestruck smile on my face the entire time I watched her walk away.

**10:51 pm**

Tifa has such a nice butt.

**10:52 pm**

I know that she knows she does. No girl walks around wearing a skirt like that without being aware of just how sexy her bottom is.

**10:54 pm**

You know, we really didn't get that much studying done.

**10:59 pm**

It didn't matter. Tonight was awesome.

**11:01 pm**

Saturdays are now my favorite days. As if they weren't already.

**11:39 pm**

I just saw the new Metal Gear Solid 4 trailer on my computer. Raiden was in it.

**11:40 pm**

Wow.

**11:41 pm**

I think Raiden is taking steroids now. Only logical explanation as to how the hell he took on all those robots with a sword. But seriously, as badass as he was, what the hell was up with the heels?

**11:43 pm**

I mean seriously, what the fuck?

**11:44 pm**

Heels?


	19. Uncontrollable Urges

**"Uncontrollable desires."**

**1:31 pm**

I just got up.

**1:32 pm**

Don't worry, it's Sunday, so it's excusable.

**2:05 pm**

Sundays were made so we as people, could show our true colors to the rest of the world:

As the lazy, pathetic and completely useless assholes that we really are, who do nothing but take up time and space.

**3:07 pm**

Should I do my homework?

'_I don't know? Should you?'_

**4:58 pm**

Engineering Mechanics sucks.

**5:15 pm**

So does literature.

Note to all: English majors are actually science major rejects who couldn't cut it so they have to go to a dumbed down program in order to succeed.

**5:17 pm**

I don't think that's gonna sit too well with the English students reading this.

'_No, it won't.'_

**6:02 pm**

Knock, knock.

Who's there?

'_Answer the door idiot.'_

**6:03 pm**

Aeris is standing at the door looking at me lustily, or at least I think so. I can't be sure. I'm as stiff as a rock… in the pants that is. Sorry, sorry.

She was dressed pretty simple. Snug blue jeans hugging her legs and a simple white t-shirt covering her… you know… curves. She had a dash of makeup on yet she looked so stunning and completely natural, a welcome breath of fresh air from those women who go heavy on the make-up to cover up their flaws.

"Hey, what're you up to tonight?" She took a tentative step forward and stopped.

Well, I didn't really have anything… except for my homework. But homework can wait right? Right? "Um… nothing really. Why?"

"Well…" She smiled sweetly, "since we got interrupted the last time I took you out, and since I caught you at a bad time yesterday, I was hoping maybe tonight you're free?"

"I'm… uh, yeah. I mean, yeah, I don't have anything really."

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Positive." I nodded once.

"Well great." Another radiating smile that could easily rival Tifa's. "Get dressed. I'm taking out again. Dinner and a movie. My treat."

Will Reno be around to fuck this one up too? Sorry, one can't but help have that thought cross his mind after the last encounter.

**6:32 pm**

"So were we going?" I asked as we zipped through the street in the amazing S6 once more. I love this car.

"Some seafood joint on one of the piers. You like seafood? If you don't, there's something else."

I nodded softly once and gazed back out the window. "Seafood's fine." A part of me still felt guilty and uneasy around here following yesterday night's events and how she'd walked out. Was it still on her mind or had she let go? She was acting way better than I'd initially anticipated.

As if on cue…

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face her once more, her emerald eyes locked with mine for a second. It was intense and I had to look away. I couldn't help it.

'_It's okay. No need to explain. By now, we're all well aware of how weak and just how much of a pussy you truly are.'_

"Th-" She chuckled nervously for a moment before continuing, her eyes now on the road. "That girl… yesterday… if you don't mind me asking. You know her personally?"

"I-" Well… I mean I didn't know Tifa really but were we simply classmates as well? I mean, she had asked me to join her that other night at the club. "Um… I dunno, we're in the same class but I know her a little more than that I guess. Yeah." I was satisfied with my answer.

Don't kill me Aeris. Please.

She nodded gently and smiled. "She seems really nice Cloud."

Huh? "Huh? I'm sorry, what?"

Another soft smile, this time extending further. "You like her?" There was mischief in her voice and I could've sworn amusement as well.

I began turning a light shade of red but it was hard to tell inside the car due to the fading light from outside. Thank god.

What the hell do I answer to a question like that?

'_The truth.'_

I frowned. 'You know, I just realized how incredibly easy and ultimately satisfying your job must be.'

'"_Just realized"? Moron.'_

Cloud's current options and risk factors for the question at hand:

1. Cloud could lie to Aeris and tell her what she wants to hear and she proceeds to hug and shower him with kisses as she professes her undying love and infatuation with him.

Risk Factor: Cloud gets Aeris but loses Tifa, completely nullifying any hope of ever getting close to her ever again. Is that what Cloud wants? I mean, is that REALLY what Cloud wants?

2. Cloud could tell Aeris the truth and that he's hopelessly in love with Tifa and has been ever since he first laid eyes on her.

Risk Factor: Aeris slaps and beats the living shit out of the idiot and tells Tifa, who in turn, proceeds to laugh at the idiot as well, costing the idiot both girls.

3. Cloud completely sidetracks the question and beats around the bush (as most retarded guys do since the majority of them are secretly cowards when it comes to this sort of thing) and only tells Aeris what's necessary in order to keep hopes of having both girls alive.

Risk Factor: Relatively safe but could eventually blow up in his face when they both find out that he secretly fantasized having a threesome with them. I mean, what guy wouldn't?

'_What the fuck is wrong with you? What is all this horseshit? Answer the fucking question already you stupid fuck!'_

I nervously scratched the back of my neck while peering out the window. "I mean…" I shrugged. "Yeah, she's nice. I like her as a person."

Aeris bit on her bottom lip and gazed out her own side of the window for a moment. "You know that's not what I meant." She replied playfully.

"Well, what do you mean then?" I know. I know I'm being an idiot.

She turned and gazed at me intensely, her eyes sparkling as she took in my features. "Are you attracted to her? It's okay Cloud, you can tell me the truth. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Afraid? I was fucking petrified. Would she kill me if I said yes? Shit, panic. Panic time. Trick question. Evil woman! She was fucking with me. It was a trap. All women do this! They're evil!

I shrugged again haplessly.

"Cloud…" She scolded.

"Aeris…" I tend to do that.

"Not gonna work on me Cloud." She frowned lightly but I could still catch the playfulness in her eyes. "Just answer the question, I'm not gonna bite you."

Since I'm Cloud, I am therefore a coward. As a coward, there is no way in hell I'm risking anything regardless of whether it's the truth or not.

I sighed once. "I… like her as a friend. She's nice. That's all." I turned to look at her and see if she'd bought my response.

She was quiet for a moment. We both were as the car quietly rolled across the pavement.

"Liar." She smirked after a few moments' silence and then letting out an ensuing giggle.

I turned away from her and smiled. She wasn't like any other girl I'd ever met. Any other girl would've kicked me out of the car by now.

**7:49 pm**

Dinner went by without a hitch.

In other words: No Reno. Never know how many different ways that guy can find ways to fuck things up. Trust me. Don't ever underestimate his ability to do so.

**8:01 pm**

We were walking in the theater complex glancing up at the show times when Aeris gently slipped her hand in mine.

Okay, I gotta admit, at first I slightly jumped but it was barely noticeable. At least I hope. Then I tensed up as a tingling sensation ran all through my body before finally relaxing.

Her hand was so soft. It was nice, holding another female's hand. I looked down at her and she shot me a silent smile. I nodded and looked away like you've come to expect of me.

'_What are you? In grade 3 or something? Be a man, idiot. Don't fucking embarrass us any further. Jesus Christ!'_

"Hey? Ae- Aeris? Is that you?" I heard a deep voice behind us and we both turned around.

Aeris' eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the dark haired man with a pony tail in a leather jacket. She let go of my hand and embraced him gently.

"Tseng! How are you? Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long!"

He smiled. "Same here babe. It's really nice to see you again." He looked at me. "Who's your friend?"

Aeris smiled. "This is Cloud, we're out on a date."

See? Why can't I be like her?

Tseng nodded in acknowledgment. "Sup Cloud. Nice to meet you." He greeted me with a handshake. "I'm Tseng, an old friend." He let go of my hand and was about to address Aeris once more when he stopped, looking at me all over. His pleasant smile turned into a competitive smirk. "Hey… wait a minute… You're Cloud?"

I nodded slowly. "Uh… yeah."

He grunted in amusement. "Cloud Strife?"

Shit. Only one possible explanation: Zack.

"Yeah, that's me." I was already looking to get out of this.

"You're Zack's brother." It was a statement and not a question. "Yeah, yeah… I know you. I saw you in Saturday's game. We caught it on TV."

I mustered a fake smile. "Um… thanks."

He chuckled in amusement, his bright white teeth practically blinding me. "I gotta say, not the best of debuts was it?"

Fucking asshole. "No…"

"So I guess I should let you know now then. We're playing you guys this week. I'm on the Turks team with Zack. Should be a good one. Can't wait." He threw me a wink.

I glared at him despicably. I already hated him.

Aeris must've sensed the tension so she opted to cut in. "Tseng, who're you here with?"

He took his eyes off me and they softened when they landed on her. I could already feel myself getting protective. No way was this fucker gonna try anything with her. I don't care how long he'd known her. "I'm here with Elena and Rude."

Aeris appeared interested. "Elena? That cheerleader from your school? You're going out with her?"

Okay, so maybe he had a girlfriend. That still didn't mean he might not try something with Aeris.

He nodded somewhat contently. "Since like, I don't know, maybe 4, 5 months ago now." He peered away for a moment before beckoning with his head. "There they are. Yo! Guys, come over for a sec."

An attractive blonde woman with a huge guy by her side strolled up to us.

The large guy was massive, easily rivaling Loz in terms of weight but probably towering over him several inches. My guess would be 6'6" at 250 lbs. He was an absolute monster and wore a dark muscle shirt (or it could've been a normal shirt but since he's so big, it fits like a muscle shirt) and had dark shades even inside the movie complex.

"Aeris you remember Rude, this is Elena. Elena, Aeris, an old friend of mine."

They talked for a minute completely ignoring me before Rude turned his attention to me. "You look familiar bro."

Tseng smirked and let out a chuckle. "That's Cloud Strife man."

It took a moment for Rude to put the name together but when he did, a smirk of his own surfaced. "So you're the fuckup from yesterday's game huh? Not at all like your brother I guess."

Oh my god… this fucking asshole. Right in front of Aeris too!

I was about to reply with my own comeback before he extended his hand. What the fuck? I frowned, looking from it to him and back. Reluctantly, I accepted.

Now let me tell you this, if a guy acts in a condescending manner with you and is far, far, FAR bigger than you AND he offers to shake your hand, be alert. Be very, very alert. You know something's up.

Oh something was up alright.

My hand.

I did everything in my power not to succumb to the pain and simply scream like a little girl as his superhuman grip tightened further and further, his smile growing by the second as he watched my eyes twitch. Was everyone else around us oblivious to what was going on? Oh my god, it's like my hand's being pressed into a vice clamp.

I closed my eyes for a second and concentrated, remembering an old trick Zack used to teach me. Curl your palm inwards, that way, the other person can't grind the bones together as easily.

Did it work? Nope.

Urge and desire to simply scream out wildly like a sissy growing more and more by the second.

The pain was excruciating and unbearable. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he let go, pulling his hand back.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Looking forward to this week's game."

I grimaced slightly and with clenched teeth, spoke. "What, are you a linebacker?"

He chuckled and Tseng did the same. "Nope. Same position as you buddy. Wideout."

**9:58 pm**

This movie officially sucks.

'_Maybe it's because 90 percent of the time, you kept thinking about your deformed hand.'_

Yeah maybe.

I think I now officially only have three fingers since two of them appear to be mashed together.

**10:41 pm**

Aeris and I stood by the door of my dorm. She was hot and my hand was not. Pretty neat rhyme.

She looked away for a moment, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear. I want to- HOW THE HELL COULD MY FUCKING HAND STILL HURT SO BAD EVEN AFTER ALL THIS TIME?

'_Wow… yeah… I mean, that didn't come out of nowhere. No, not at all. Can anyone say "unexpected outburst"?'_

Was this punishment as a result of me ignoring the millions of women throwing themselves at me over the years and instead opting to pay attention to my hand instead since I'm so damn vain?

'_I'm officially done for the night since you've gone completely insane.'_

Good riddance.

"Cloud!" Aeris stated somewhat sharply, snapping her fingers in front of me.

I blinked at her stupidly. "Yes?"

She laughed. "Did you enjoy the movie?" I shrugged. My fucking hand hurts. I groaned in slight pain. Shit, couldn't help it. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Her eyes scanned me calculatingly. "Squeezed your hand a little too hard back there huh?"

I gazed at her in surprise, my eyes widening considerably. "What are you-"

"Psychic?" She finished merrily. She shook her head in disapproval. "That guy, what an asshole. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Again, the amused expression on her face. "Right…" She purred. "That's why every time I turned to look over at you, you were nursing it."

I shrugged and had a mock look of anger on my face. "No more talking about the hand." I joked.

She took a few steps closer and slipped her fingers around my bruised hand, looking up at me the entire time. I was practically about to melt from the heat. "Do you want me to kiss it? Maybe it'll make it better?"

W- wh- what?

'_I'm back… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

I was completely at a loss for words but that didn't seem to matter to her as she was taking the initiative. "Can I come inside or would you rather come back with me to my place?"

Oh shit. This was not happening! It was all too fast.

"Um…" I breathed out inaudibly.

Her lips were mere inches away from my face and I could feel her breath on my chin. Cloud Junior was already busy at work down below.

Without waiting for an answer, Aeris slipped her other hand inside my pocket and I went completely rigid, not moving at all. She let out a wicked smile as she fished out my keys.

"What'd you think I was gonna do?" She asked innocently, flashing me a set of puppy dog eyes.

Bitch. I panted.

Opening the door to my dorm, she pushed me inside forcefully and shut the door behind us.

**11:01 pm**

Foreplay is good. Foreplay is fun. Foreplay is your friend.

Except when it's all your first time and it's all happening way, way, WAY too fast.

I pushed Aeris off me for a second, her lips breaking apart from mine. I let out a few breaths, holding her at bay as she attempted to close the distance between us once more. Images of Tifa flashed in my mind. It was becoming extremely hard to think about her however in this instance.

"Wait, wait!" My breaths were short and my bare chest contained sweat. This was fucking exhilarating. I'd never experienced anything like this before and trust me, it's a lot better than porn.

She looked slightly disappointed but held her distance as I let go of her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

I smiled weakly. "Um… nothing. Just needed a minute to catch my breath." I hated this: the lying. But I couldn't tell her that I was…

'_A virgin?'_

'Shouldn't you be away now?'

'_Told you. Changed my mind. This is way too fun to pass up.'_

"Cloud?" I gazed over at Aeris and my breath was practically blown away. There was so much passion radiating from her as she slipped off her shirt.

Note to all: This is Cloud's first time ever seeing a woman in a push-up bra. Well… I mean… aside from my mom…

'…_Way to kill the mood you fucking dweeb. Thanks, we all just NEEDED to know that.'_

So like an idiot (I couldn't help it), my eyes widened considerably as if I were still some stupid, retarded, horny 14 year old pervert getting his first look of female breasts.

Without giving me another moment to think, she came forward and pressed her body against me once more, only her bra in the way of my chest feeling her sweet, sweet ca-

'_PG-13! PG-13!'_

Her lips crashed with mine once more as she wrapped her arms around my neck, my own instinctively snaking around her slim waist, holding her tightly. It all felt so amazing.

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I slow down and control myself. Oh god did she smell good. Tifa was now but a distant memory. Why couldn't my rational side take over? Was this what man was often reduced to? A raging, sex driven mammal.

In short: Yes.

Aeris broke the sweet kiss and pulled her face away from me for a moment, giving me a beautiful smile that was further amplified by the fluorescent lighting from the moon coming in through the window. My heart was beating at an astronomical rate and this was far more of a workout than any other I'd ever experienced. Even when I'd first tried out for the team.

Aeris slid her hands behind her and began undoing her bra as I held my breath in anticipation. Everything seemed to stop at that moment. This was it. I was gonna get to see them in real life. No glass screens in the way. Nothing. I was gonna get to seem them.

Boobies!

'_How fucking mature.'_

Before completely unclasping her bra, Aeris smiled naughitly and inched her face closer, her voice turning husky. "Would you like to take it off instead?"

Oh no… A dreary look took over my face. I've heard of this.

Horror stories of guys trying to free the twins from the constraints of a woman's bra. Some have gone on to perform the deed quite flawlessly, but others… others have not been as lucky. Some have never made it back. Some have failed miserably and as a result, have lost the girl due to being so pathetic.

This was the ultimate test. It was the girl's last line of defense. It was her way of saying "one more thing left to see what you got, what you're made of. Let's see if you're worth getting in my pants or not."

Could I do this? Would I be able to? As a first timer, I was destined for doom and failure.

'_Stop fucking bitching and get to it already you punk! We're all waiting. I wanna see some boobies too!'_

With excessively trembling fingers, as if I were about to diffuse a bomb, I put my hands around Aeris' back, grasping onto the flask of the bra. It was time to crack the code of the safe. Time to unleash the loot.

**11:05 pm**

Still trying.

**11:06 pm**

Still trying.

**11:07 pm**

Okay, now it's getting just a little awkward and I'm getting a little embarrassed. Okay so maybe "a little" is quite the understatement in this case.

All this time, Aeris fixed an amused facial expression at me as I kept going away at the bra.

'_This is without a doubt, the most pathetic performance exhibited by any man. Congratulations, you've set a new record loser. Way to degrade all males in general. I'm sure they all appreciate it.'_

I wanted to cry. Better yet, I wanted to melt into the fucking floor and cease to exist. I can just picture it now.

_Girl: Hey, you're going out with that guy Cloud right?_

_Aeris: Oh yeah._

_Girl: So I heard he tried to crack the safe last night. How'd he do?_

_Aeris: Only took him an hour and 19 minutes._

_Girl: Oh, what a stud!_

Maybe I can just find a shotgun somewhere and blow my brains out.

"Cloud." Aeris called for me quietly, putting her palms on my cheeks. "You can stop. It's okay, I'll take it off." She still had that jovial expression on her face. I felt fucking miserable and completely and utterly embarrassed. As if reading my thoughts, she spoke again. "Cloud it's okay. This happens to guys even if it's not their first time with a woman. Like you. Nothing to feel embarrassed about, okay sweetie?"

Oh cruel, cruel fate. Why do you mock thee?

Okay that's it. No more stalling. Time to come out with it.

"Aeris…" I dropped my head, her cleavage in view. Crap. I turned away looking at the wall. "I-" Sighing, I mustered up the courage to continue. "This is… oh man… Fuck." I shook my head, unable to say the final words.

I didn't need to. I heard her gasp ever so lightly as she pulled my face towards hers. "Cloud?" She questioned with excitement, her eyes darting from one of my eyes to the other. "Are you? Oh my god!" She squealed." What the fuck? She sounded… happy? "Cloud!" She giggled, throwing her head back as her body shook. "Oh… my… god…" She emphasized every single word. "You're a virgin?" She gasped once more, covering her open mouth with a palm. "I can't believe you're a virgin!"

Suddenly, I didn't want to be near her anymore. It was extremely uncomfortable having her body pressed against mine. I shrugged and looked away, red as a tomato, the evil moon doing it's job of making my life more miserable.

One day, I'd blow that motherfucker up. The moon thinks it's so badass but it's got nothing on the sun. The sun can burn you if you piss it off but what can the moon do? My thoughts exactly.

"Cloud…" Aeris smiled softly, her eyelids fluttering in a sexy manner. She wrapped her arms around me once more and enveloped me in a hug.

I sat there, for a moment, completely stunned and unsure of what was going on. She wasn't laughing? She wasn't getting up and going away?

Aeris pulled away and gave me a hard look. "I can't believe it… All this time and you've never been with a woman? I mean, how? How have you never been with anyone before?"

I shrugged miserably, still refusing to meet her eyes. I eventually did when she used her hands to bring my face up. "I don't know." I simply stated.

Aeris shook her head somewhat sternly. "Cloud listen to me, don't be disappointed okay? Cloud? There's nothing to be ashamed about alright?" She continued to cup my face in her hands as her sparkling eyes bore into my own. I let out a long breath and nodded once, slightly feeling myself relax. At that, she smiled wickedly once more. "Now, put your arms around my waist again. We're gonna continue where we left off."

She was about to press her lips against mine once more before I pulled back. "Wait… Aeris?"

"Yes?" Her voice was sweet.

"Why do you still want to be with me?"

"Because I get to be the teacher and you get to be the student."

My eyes shot wide open and I couldn't react in time as she pounced on me, knocking me flat on my back, her lips on mine once more.

**11:12 pm**

The bra has now officially come off.

**11:13 pm**

Boobies! OhmygodI'minheaven!

**11:14 pm**

I'm so excited, I couldn't even break up that last sentence appropriately.

**11:16 pm**

Breasts are so unbelievably soft. And nice. And soft.

**11:17 pm**

Oh my god, I want to cry tears of happiness.

**11:18 pm**

Shit, wait. I still have homework to do for tomorrow. Ah screw it…

Boobies!

**11:19 pm**

We both broke apart, panting heavily. And believe it or not… still on foreplay.

Aeris slid back and began unzipping my pants, practically ripping them off, leaving me in only my boxers. She stopped and gazed at the large lump from within and then smiled at me with mischief. "Where do you keep the condoms?"

I felt cold. All the heat dissipating immediately. Condoms? "Uh… condoms? What?" Why the hell would I ever have any condoms? It's not like this happens every day.

She just gazed at me silently for a moment, studying me. "You… don't have… any… condoms?" She kept stretching out the lengths of the words.

I shrugged. "Well… I mean-"

She slapped my thigh and jumped off the bed excitedly. "Get up and get dressed. We're going shopping."

**11:47 pm**

I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I felt as if everyone else in the store was watching me with interest.

Aeris walked through the aisle without a hint of being uncomfortable, scanning through the products as if she were picking out a food item.

I stood rooted in my spot, my face probably red ten shades over as I tried my best to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Aeris went over to a portion of the aisle. "Let's see here." She turned and grinned at me seductively before turning back. "Ribbed for her extra pleasure, yet with his safety in mind. How about these ones Cloud?" I gently smacked my forehead and slowly rubbed my palm down my face. "Oooh, how about these ones?" Her voice rose in excitement, prompting an elderly woman nearby to shoot us a peculiar glare. "Extra thin yet with all the durability. Feels as if you've got nothing on. Cloud what do you think?" She approached me.

I felt so fucking hot. I was about to die.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards them. She picked out a pack and shoved them into my palm. I examined the box. Ultra thin condoms.

"Oh, check this one out." She practically squealed, again earning the attention of the woman and a middle aged man a few aisles back. "These ones are flavored. That's something I wouldn't mind trying."

My eyes were as wide as saucers and I was at a loss for words. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I was about to choke. What was wrong with this woman? Was she completely OUT OF HER FUCKING MIND?

"Hold on Cloud." Aeris stated seriously before dashing off for a moment.

The middle aged man rounded the corner and approached me, a wide grin on his face. He was quiet for a moment, pretending to observe the contents before speaking. "Cute girlfriend." I looked away uncomfortably and tried to ignore him. "First time huh?" My jaw fell open in shock as I faced him. He let out a hearty laugh. "It's so obvious my friend. Relax, the trips get easier with time. Good luck." He gave me a quick pat on the shoulder and walked off.

I was stunned but wasn't given time to recuperate as Aeris came back with a young female pharmacist. "These one's here." Aeris pointed to a box. "Do they come in any different flavors or is what you see pretty much what you get?"

The pharmacist shot me a quick look and smiled briefly before examining the section. "Hmm… I'm sorry, that's all we have at the moment. What do you have in mind?"

Aeris shrugged and intertwined her fingers with mine. "Not sure really. Something comfortable for him. It's his first time."

I gazed at her in horror. Oh thanks Aeris! Way to go tell the rest of the world why not?

The pharmacist didn't appear to be the slightest bit amused, a serious expression on her face. She nodded. Try the ultra thin ones. They're probably the best for first timers." Now, here's where she cracked a smile at me. "Enjoy you two… and be responsible."

"Thanks for all your help. We will." Aeris replied sweetly.

**11:54 pm**

I think I'm gonna be sick.

**11:56 pm**

"Cloud, are you okay sweetie?"

Oh god, I'm gonna be sick.

**12:17 am**

Here we are back in my dorm and I'm about to have a heart attack. Just how many times can a guy take embarrassment for one night?

Are you fucking enjoying this?

'_Oh you bet I am. This one's going in the books.'_

Past midnight and I still haven't figured out this sex thing.

**12:22 am**

I held my breath in anticipation as Aeris sat on top of me, her eyes so soft while she gently opened the box, pulling out a condom. A smile greeted her face as she brought the small package up in the moonlight, her other hand cupping the side of my face.

"You ready?"

I swallowed once and nodded somewhat uncertainly. "Yeah…" I breathed out. I mean, how fucking sure was I that I was ready?

Aeris licked her lips slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. "Ca- can I… put it… can I put it on?" She awaited my reaction as it went from fear to slight shock, to excitement and then to uncertainty.

I nodded once. "O- okay."

'_Ahahaha, this is so great. You're finally gonna get laid.'_

**12:23 am**

I've never, EVER had anyone's hands on that region of my body before except when I was a baby and getting my diapers changed.

**12:24 am**

"Aeri- Aeris wait, hold on. Shit. Shit! Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Let go for a secon- oh shit! No don't keep rub- shit!"

**12:25 am**

Silence.

**12:26 am**

'_You pathetic… FUCK! I can't believe that happened! What about all that practice?'_

**12:27 am**

Awkward silence.

**12:28 am**

I stared up at the bare ceiling quietly, the sheets draped over me, Aeris to my right and doing the same.

She finally turned her body towards me and rested her right hand across my bare chest. "Cloud…" She began somewhat teasingly.

I turned to my left, away from her, completely and utterly ashamed of myself. I couldn't look at her out of losing what little pride and dignity I had left.

'_Pride? Dignity? The fuck you talking about? Just when I thought this was your chance to go and save face for the night, you go and fuck it all up! This is a new low. I'm not talking to you for a week!'_

"Cloud…" Aeris began soothingly once more, her hand softly massaging the back of my shoulders. Her body closed in on mine from behind as she wrapped her arms around me. "Cloud, it's okay… it happens to most guys on their first time."

I snorted bitterly. "Okay…"

"It does." She assured me. "Some guys don't even make it to when the girl even attempts to put the condom on. At least we almost got it all the way on for you."

26 seconds. 26 fucking seconds. I hadn't even gotten the stupid latex on properly before mini Cloud had gotten a little too excited below and decided to blow up. Literally.

Let me tell all you men out there. No matter how much practice you think you may have with the hand via solo action, once it comes to the first time, you can kiss the entire practice goodbye because your endurance decides to pack up and leave.

Fuck.

This really is the icing on top of the cake for one of the most embarrassing nights of my life.

"So what am I now?" My back was still to her.

She lifted her head up and brought it over the side of my shoulder. "Pardon?"

"Am I like, a semi-virgin now or what?"

She let out an uncontrollable giggle and I couldn't help but crack a smile as well, my eyes still on the wall.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to work on it next time won't we? Don't worry. We'll get it right on the next go." Her voice was husky and it sent shivers all down my neck. She planted a soft kiss on my cheek before falling back. "Now, are you gonna turn around or am I gonna have to stare at your back for the rest of the night.

**12:34 am**

26 seconds!

**12:35 am**

Fuck!


	20. Confused, Disheartened, and Lumpy In The

**"Confused, Disheartened, and Lumpy In The Pants"**

**7:43 am**

Oh, how quickly Monday rolls around, rearing its ugly head.

Didn't I fucking see you last week? Why do you have to show yourself again?

Once is enough bitch!

**7:44 am**

It seems that Aeris is gone. Maybe she packed up and took off the first chance she could, to get away from a loser like me. Right?

Oh wait, here's a note on the night table.

"_Dear Cloud,_

_I packed up and took off the first chance I could to get away from a loser like you._

_Sincerely, sweet and innocent yet despicably manipulative and seductive Aeris"_

So maybe I fudged that part slightly but the note said she had to take off for morning classes and didn't want to be late. And it said to call her later.

Wow, after that pathetic display last night, I gotta say that this batter's strikeout hasn't proved to be as disastrous as first thought.

Then again, maybe the pitcher's being just a little too sympathetic in this case and wants the batter to succeed.

**8:02 am**

Where's Reno?

**8:06 am**

I have officially become a bigger loser than that retarded faggot from American Pie.

You know who I'm talking about…

The guy who humped that pie. What's his name again?

Well… maybe not AS big a loser, but still up there.

**8:09 am**

I mean, the guy blew it (pun intended) TWICE by just touching that chick. She didn't even grab him! So at least I got that going for me. Right?

**8:11 am**

Right?

**8:12 am**

'_At least Pie Fucker got it on in the end.'_

'I thought you weren't coming back for a week?'

'_And miss a chance to rip you every opportunity I get Mr. Premature Virgin? Not a chance.'_

'Don't ever fucking call me that again.'

'_Okay… Overly Excited Virgin then.'_

**8:14 am**

I feel as if I should explain this…

I'm looking at my right hand right now and if it had a face, it would be one of pure sorrow, sadness and of heartbroken rejection.

After last night, I practically cheated on my hand. You can bet it's hurt right now, wondering how I could do this to it after years of satisfactory service without ever any objections. The hand had been my zone of familiarity, a safe haven but now, now Cloud Strife must leave all that behind and move on to greener pastures.

I'm sorry…

This is Cloud saying goodbye Mr. Hand.

**8:48 am**

English. Blah blah blah, yak yak yak. Same story, different week.

**9:09 am**

It's weird, but no matter how much you don't want to think about it, the only thing on your mind is that first night with the first woman you've ever been with. Too bad my experience was a tainted one.

'_I think "tainted" is an understatement in this case. Try "disastrous".'_

'Why won't you ever shut the fuck up? Why?'

**9:31 am**

Ah… the dreaded biochemistry. How I didn't miss you, and that retarded nerd to my left, and the queer guy who wants to be my "friend" on my right. The only thing I didn't miss was Tifa. I was anxious to see Tifa.

Wait… why am I thinking about Tifa?

Crap, idiot Cloud! Idiot! You were just with Aeris. Fool, focus on one girl and don't be a player, you're getting way ahead of yours-

HOLY SHIT!

Tifa is looking so damn hot in her tight beige blouse and tight black pants. Shit. Shit. We're about to have another emergency down south this morning ladies and gentlemen.

'_Should I request evac and call on a clean-up crew?'_

Tifa shot me a sweet smile on her way up front, giving a small wave as well.

Wow. I sat there stunned like an idiot, completely forgetting about Aeris at the moment.

"Shit… nice man. That Tifa chick knows you?"

I frowned and turned to my right, towards…

"Vincent?"

He quirked an eyebrow to go along with his smirk. "Yep? What's up?"

"Can you mind your own business?"

He chuckled, leaning his head back against the wall. "So, how was your weekend?"

I shrugged. Did I want to be an asshole? Was this a total repeat of last week again? "Okay I guess." No, no asshole today I guess. I briefly caught Tifa looking at me from up front.

Vincent nodded. "Hey, you ready for that test on Wednesday? Heard it's a big one."

Oh right. Yeah. The test. The one I've been studying oh so ever hard for. Well, at least I've been productive with my time and helped Tifa along the way. I hope she does well.

Goddamnit! There I go again, thinking about Tifa, and her shiny hair, and how she's turned halfway around in her chair, her luscious lips in full view, pulling stuff out of her bag but casually shooting glances at me from time to time, trying to appe…

Oh no…

I sincerely hope, Tifa doesn't have a thing for me…

'_Yeah okay… we're all supposed to believe that? What the fuck are you smoking? That's been ALL you've hoped for this entire time. Hasn't it always been about Tifa?'_

No… no… No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO!

Arghh… Why now? Why when I've met Aeris? Why?

'_God's way of fucking with us, simple, weak minded simpletons in order to please himself for his own sick, depraved amusement. I say we take that scumball out and show him who's boss. We might need a few golf clubs along the way. I sweet talk him and you smoke in him in the back of the knees repeatedly with the clubs.'_

'Why the hell do I have to be the one who smokes him?'

'_Are you forgetting? I'm the brain and you're… well… you're expendable.'_

Ouch. Ouch that was low.

"Yo!" Vincent practically shouted in my ear, causing me to jerk up in surprise. "What the hell? You just kinda fazed out there."

I turned to frown at him. "Don't do that man! How many goddamn times do you keep doing that?"

He stared at me incredulously. "What? Do what? Huh? You need to chill buddy. Seriously. Maybe ask that hottie up front out, since she can't seem to stop staring at you."

I looked away in frustration. Goddamnit… Tifa… why now?

I heard hyena-like laughter from my left that could make tough, grown men weep in pain.

Turning to face Urkel, I offered a pleasant but fake smile. "You ready for the test Urkel?"

His menacing smile immediately disappeared, giving way to shock and anger. "What? What did you call me?"

I snorted and looked back up front as the teacher began to prep the lecture notes. "You heard me."

**10:26 am**

I got out of my seat and kept shooting glances at Tifa up front as she packed her books away.

I was torn. Should I quickly scram and run away like a little bitch, not bothering to confront the situation at hand or should I stay and see where this goes.

There's a hand on my shoulder. It could only be one person… or gay- I mean guy.

I turned around with a slight scowl, to come face to face with a grinning Vincent. "Yo. Why are you always touching me man? Seriously? Like, look… I don't have anything against you or anything but I'm not like that. I'm-"

All this time, Vincent had an astonished look on his face as I spoke before he broke out in laughter. "Holllllyyyyyyyyyy shit." He drew out, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth in amusement. "Shit… holy shit…" He paused to stare at me as if I was insane. "You think?" He chuckled once more. "Shit, you think I'm gay? Dude? You think I'm fucking gay?"

Well… I mean, was I wrong to assume so? You all saw the signs! They were all there! You can't blame a man when it was so blatantly obvious.

Vincent shook his head slowly, sighing out of amusement. "Man, I'm no-" He stopped immediately, his eyes shooting past me. "Hold on. Hey, hey Lucie!"

I turned to whom he was calling and saw a tiny but fairly attractive girl in a light pink shirt wearing very small glasses approach us tentatively.

The girl appeared timid and shy as she stepped up to us, staring at Vincent cautiously. "Vincent? Um, yeah?" Her voice was soft and matched her tiny frame.

"Lucie, this is Cloud. He thinks I'm gay." The girl shot a strange look at me as if trying to verify what Vincent had said. I stared on in confusion. "And this Cloud…" Vincent stated proudly with a smug smile on his face as he draped an arm around her neck. "Is my girlfriend Lucrecia. But I just call her Lucie. Isn't that right Lucie?" Without warning, he bent down and planted a deep but quick kiss smack dab on her lips.

The poor, terrified girl immediately pulled away, pushing Vincent harshly as she gazed around self-consciously. "Vince!" She hissed quietly, fuming. "We're in class!"

Several students filing out glanced at us in amusement before disappearing through the door.

"Exactly." He stated with that ever present goofy grin of his.

Okay. Okay so I was wrong. Vincent wasn't gay. Maybe he's bisexual instead.

'_Oh brother… Fuck, give it up!'_

Well then, explain all the touching!

'_Maybe he's just a… touchy person. Who the fuck knows. You really need to get rid of these homophobic tendencies of yours.'_

Fucking hypocrite!

'You're the one w-'

'_Okay, nice talking to you! See you later. Bye!' _

"Hey, yo." Vincent nodded towards my direction, his arm still draped over a flustered Lucrecia. "I wanted to ask you… I was wondering if you wanted to do like, I dunno, a study session with us later or something?"

Well, now that I know he isn't going to try to jump me, the offer sounds a little more appealing. I shrugged. "Yeah sure. Okay I guess."

"Cool man." He gave a thumbs up. "Hey, I'll give you my cell number and you can call me later tonight or something. Whatever."

"Alright."

**10:31 am**

I walked out the door, just behind Vincent and Lucrecia and wouldn't you know it, there was someone waiting for me outside.

"Hey…" She called out softly, offering a pleasant smile.

My heart leapt up in my throat. "Hey Tifa." Vincent turned and gave me a quick thumbs up and wink before walking away with a smirk, his hand somehow having snaked all the way down to Lucrecia's bottom.

What a bastard.

"Cloud?" Tifa called out.

I smiled, looking away from Vincent, my scowl immediately disappearing. "Hey, sorry."

She chuckled. "It's okay, I've gotten used to it by now. Just a little quirk of yours I guess."

I felt myself starting to sweat. What was happening to me? Why am I so pathetic. "So…?" I questioned, wondering where she was going.

She brushed some hair behind her ear. I loved it when she did that. Okay, okay, focus! "Um, I was wondering… that test we have is coming up Wednesday, and uh, I don't know…" She shrugged, seeming somewhat ashamed to be asking what she was about to next.

I smiled. "You wanna study some more?"

She looked at me quickly and glanced away. "Look, I know I've been really needy and pushy and I'm probably interfering with your space like the other day. Really, it's fine if you don-"

"Tifa it's okay." I assured her with a steely gaze. For the first time ever, I felt in control of myself when around Tifa. The roles seemed to have been reversed at the moment.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I promise, after this, I won't ever bug you again."

But Tifa… I want you to keep bugging me…

Shit, did I just think that? Aeris would kill me? Oh shit, right! Aeris.

I recollected myself. "Okay, um, how about tonight, or tomorrow maybe? I don't know. It' just that I got football in between also."

Her eyes widened slightly in realization. "Oh right, right."

My gaze darkened considerably as a figure approached us. More specifically: Rufus.

"Hey babe." He slid a hand around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Tifa seemed startled at first but looked up at him affectionately, smiling sweetly and kissing him back. "Hey, nice surprise to see you here."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat early."

She nodded happily. "Sure." Her eyes sparkled adorably. "Hey, finally! At last. Rufus, this is Cloud. You know him. I was telling you about him. Cloud, you know Rufus."

Rufus nodded. "Sup man. Looking forward to getting those tests for Mech back tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess." Bastard. Prick. Jerkoff. Piece of shit. Asshole. Slimeball. Motherfucke-

Rufus' cell phone rang. He clicked it open. "Yeah. Hey, yeah. Yeah we'll be there. I'll see you in a bit." He clicked the phone shut and offered me a smile. A smile that screamed 'I'll be watching you around my girl Strife. You can fucking count on it.'. He looked down at Tifa. "You ready to head babe?"

Tifa nodded. "Okay, um… call me later when you're not busy then?"

I gave a single nod. "Sure thing. Take care."

"Bye Cloud." She called sweetly over her shoulder as Rufus led her away.

"Yeah, later Cloud." Rufus mimicked. There was hint of some venom in his voice. There was spite.

**12:55 pm**

When pit alone against a pack of hungry dogs, Cloud Strife will lose.

And so once again, I have officially lost the staring contest with the goons today. Curse them and their superhuman ability to never have to blink.

**4:34 pm**

Ring ring.

I flipped open my phone. "Hey."

"Hey you." Aeris' husky and seductive voice was unmistakable. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I stretched out in my room. "Where you at right now? I just finished classes."

"In my room. I'm done for the day but I got a workout with the team."

"Oh?" She sounded somewhat disappointed. "How long's that go until?"

I let out a breath of air as I thought. "Um… something like, till 8:30 I think. Why?"

I could almost hear and picture her licking her lips over the phone. "Well, I was thinking we do something tonight. Maybe try to continue where we left off last night."

Okay Little Cloud. Down boy. Down! Down I say! Now's not the time!

Composing myself to the best of my ability, I spoke once more. "Yeah." I sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry but I got this big test coming up on Wednesday. I-"

She cut me off with a melodious laugh. "Cloud, it's okay. If you have something else to, just let me know. I'm not gonna go and get angry and disrupt your lifestyle just for my sake."

I smiled at this, somewhat pleased and relieved that she didn't take any of this the wrong way. "Thanks Aeris…" I muttered softly.

"Sure." She purred. "Hey listen, when you get a chance later, just give me a ring and tell me when you're free alright? Until then… good luck and study hard."

"Okay." I chuckled. "I'll talk to you later. Bye Aeris."

"Bye sexy." She shut the phone.

My eyes widened.

**4:38 pm**

Fuck. I've met a great girl and I still can't help but stop to think about Tifa every once in a while.

What's wrong with me?

'_You're a born pimp. You were meant to pimp.'_

**6:37 pm**

Forgetting everything that had transpired earlier that day, I watched in awe and amazement as Sephiroth sprinted across the field with blinding speed, maneuvering through various obstacles with the ball tucked safely underneath his armpit. The frequency of his strides was unreal. His legs were a blur.

I shot a look at Biggs, who seemed to be just as enamored as I was. "He always like this?"

Biggs turned to glance at me. He nodded. "Yeah. Out of this world huh?"

I had a perplexed look on my face. "Is he like on steroids or something? Seriously."

"Nah." Biggs shook his head. "He's been tested like the rest of us. Never been positive for anything."

I turned back to observe Sephiroth as he ran the obstacle once more.

**6:48 pm**

"Okay, we're running a Z quick cut route. Cloud, you're up next in this one." Barret moved forward and stopped, gesticulating with his hands. "Safer, I want you to wait until Cloud's at least at 35 yards or out and then fire one to him. Cloud, I want the ball in your hands in less than 10 seconds."

I nodded through my helmet, my head appearing to bob up and down.

The whistle blew and I took off with full force, exploding with everything I had. To my side, and through the helmet, I heard several people gasp in astonishment as I sprinted ahead and cut across laterally to my side and then back forward again, truly pushing the limits of the joints in my ankles and knees.

"Heads up!" Came the deep voice of Barret from far behind.

I glanced up and saw the ball spiraling a good few feet ahead of me. I accelerated, my legs feeling as if there were on fire and caught up with the ball as it landed in my gloved palms.

Coming to a stop, I turned back around and gawked in astonishment. In the span of 10 seconds, I'd covered half the football field, Sephiroth and the entire staff standing far away at a distance. Just as impressive was Sephiroth's ability to accurately connect with me from such a length.

I jogged back and was met with a wave of cheers and hollers.

"Cloud, are you sure you don't want to run track instead?" Barret joked.

**6:57 pm**

I sat on the bench alongside Sephiroth while the defensive unit was out practicing several maneuvers of their own with Palmer in the middle shouting off like a deranged drill sergeant instructor. Loz appeared as if he were about to kill him any second now.

Sephiroth was hunched over to my right and he turned to face me, his bangs covering half his face. "You got good speed. Really good speed Cloud. Seriously, you ever thought of going into the relays? Maybe run some heats?"

I frowned slightly, wondering what he was getting at. "What? Hey, you're not so bad yourself Safer. I saw you out there."

Sephiroth shook his head, a grim but serious expression on his face. "No, you don't get it. You're really fast. Almost Olympic level fast. You nearly covered 50 yards with that throw." He looked away for a second at the field in contemplative fashion. "You've pretty much opened up our entire game. We gotta deep threat now. But…" He sighed ever so quietly as if searching for his next words. His haunting aqua eyes penetrated mine as he gazed at me sharply. "It's a waste."

I grimaced. "What? What is?"

"This. All of this." Sephiroth raised his arms in the air surrounding him. "Why're you here Cloud? With that speed of yours, you have amazing talent."

Sephiroth was just slightly, ever so slightly, starting to piss me off just. A. Little. BIT!

"Why- what are you talking about?"

With a sharp twist of his neck, Sephiroth turned away to gaze out once more, his bangs fluttering wildly. "Look around you. Seriously look around you. You're here. Right now. But why? Why are you here? Do you love it? Or are you here because you're trying to hide from something you're too scared to approach?"

I felt a knot twist in my stomach as I looked away uneasily. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Wow, shit. Did I just actually say that? To Sephiroth?

He jerked his head in my direction and glared at me sharply. "You should be somewhere else extracting and honing that skill. Why are you letting it waste away? Is this what you want? Do you really wanna be here?" His eyes continued to bore into mine but I wasn't about to back down. Not even from the mighty Sephiroth.

"Hey, yo!" A cheerful voice rang out. Loz trotted up to us from the field, an idiotic grin on his face, slapping a pair of heavy hands on each of our shoulders. "What up boys? See how damn sexy I looked out there? God I rule."

**8:11 pm**

Practice ended a little early and I watched the last group of guys walk inside the gym, leaving me all alone on the field.

What the fuck had Sephiroth's problem been? Hadn't he been the one who had initially requested that I be on the football team? What the fuck?

His words had hit. They had hit hard and stung.

With my helmet in my hand, I began making my way back, occasionally glancing up at the young night sky.

I knew what I was doing.

As much as I admired and respected him, I didn't need even Sephiroth, to tell me what to do.

**8:38 pm**

Fuck, why is my life in such shambles and so fractured?

'_Aww… are you gonna cry now? Better get cracking bro. You gotta test coming up and haven't done dick all but go around jacking off. Literally and figuratively of course.'_

'At least I got you. Oh were would I ever be without your infinite wisdom great one?'

'_Exactly. That's what I'm talking about. Some much needed and well deserved appreciation. Note: I take full awareness of your pathetic attempt at sarcasm you fuckfaced jerk.'_


	21. Struggling To Hold It All Up

**"Struggling To Hold It All Up"**

**7:48 am**

"…which is why, as a society and because of the undying spirit of the common man, we gotta fight and take back what's ours."

I stared ahead, across the table in the school cafeteria at Reno quizzically as if he were just about the biggest fucking retard on the planet right now. "Reno… what the hell are you talking about?"

Not only did I not know what he was talking about, I didn't even know what the hell he was doing at my table in the early hours of the morning in the first place. I hadn't even invited him. He'd just shown up.

This guy was completely nuts. A product of the loony bin.

Oh how I still wanted to crack him one in the face for that other night. Cloud Strife didn't forget… Cloud Strife never forgets.

"I'm talking about a society of no constraints, no limits and best of all, no hierarchy systems coming into play to deprive us of our rightful needs and wants." His voice was passionate but at this early stage of the morning, it was also bordering on insanity. There was a constant twinkling in his eyes and it was scaring me.

"Reno…" I took a slow bite of a piece of my bread. "…Do you even know what the fuck you're saying?"

I couldn't decide which was worse: Drunk Reno or sober Reno.

He gave me a look as if asking 'are you fucking kidding me?'. "Cloud, I'm talking about an opportunity."

"What opportunity?" I took another bite of my bread. The moron was giving me a headache and the day hadn't even started yet.

"This is what it's all about." He continued pointing his finger at me. "It's all about bringing power back to the people and uniting everyone together."

I grunted and took a sip of my coffee. Ow fuck! Hot. Fucking Reno, that's your fault too. "Sounds like bullshit propaganda to me."

His eyes lit up fiercely. He stood up out of his chair, drawing the attention of several students in the area also having their breakfast. With a pointed finger, he spoke in a high voice. "It's people like you Cloud. You! You're what's wrong with society today."

I stared around self consciously, my face heating up from embarrassment. "Reno! Sit down!" I hissed.

He took a seat and began taking several pieces of food off my plate, stuffing them down his throat without even asking. I stared on angrily but he didn't seem to take notice… or care.

Urge to get up, reach across the table, and start choking Reno without restraint rising.

"Okay, how about this? Let's just say… how about… you start donating belongings to those in need? You know, to like, show where your loyalties lie." He peered at me excitedly, chewing (most probably on purpose) with his mouth open.

"No Reno." I frowned and replied calmly. "Will you stop taking food off my plate?"

He gave me a surprised look. "Why? We're all brothers here. Share the wealth."

God how I wanted to kill him, or better yet, maybe even shoot myself to save me from all this misery. "Okay, first of all… we're not brothers. Second, I don't even support your communist regime."

"Socialist."

"Pardon me?"

"Socialist. Communist is such a harsh way of describing it."

I stared on in confusion. "What the fuck's the difference?"

"One sounds more euphemistic than the other."

I caught sight of one of the security hall monitors prowling the area and Reno must've seen him as well because all of a sudden, the psycho decided to climb up on the table, slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Reno, what the hell you doing?" I half shouted, staring up in shock, everyone else within close proximity doing the same.

"The time's come. Cloud, it's time to take a stand and show that you won't budge and take this nonsense anymore." He'd taken his shirt off and was now swinging it overtop his head like a cowboy would do with a lasso.

The guard immediately caught sight of the scene, alerting other members on his radio. I covered my face with my palm, doing my best to hide the rising blush.

Reno continued swinging his shirt before chucking it at a nearby table, draping it over the heads of two young females. He began undoing his belt buckle in a disturbingly calm and collected manner as the guard waited on the arrival of two others.

I had to get out. Now. I had to get out of this fucking mess before it all blew up in my face.

"Reno, get down!" I ordered through clenched teeth.

"Quiet. You can't order me around here." He shot back stubbornly. "I'm working."

Working? I stared on in horror. Okay, it is now time for me to jet. I stood up and was about to leave…

Reno had his pants halfway down around his thighs before the three guards broke out in a full sprint, charging at our table, and more specifically: Reno.

Without warning, a shirtless Reno jumped off the table, desperately trying to pull his falling pants up as he sped through the cafeteria, evading various obstacles such as student faculty, chairs, tables, slippery tiles and a trio of guards hot on his tail.

I stared on in fascination, as did many other students who'd all conveniently forgotten what they were doing, as Reno, with one hand struggling to keep his pants up, charged around the entire lounge like a gazelle evading a mad pack of cheetahs.

"Reno! Stop or we'll use more force!" One guard shouted.

"Freedom!" Reno shouted hysterically. "Freedom for the people! You can't hush us you capitalist pigs!"

"Reno, get back here!" The same guard screamed.

As good as Reno was navigating his way through various obstacles, he wasn't as good at overcoming his own two feet as he slipped and fell hard on the tiled floor, coming to abrupt stop.

The guards all pounced on him, immediately making him disappear from view as they wrestled on.

"!" Reno shouted dramatically, Mel Gibson style ala Braveheart.

"We got him." One guard spoke through the telecom of his radio.

I calmly but very quickly packed everything up and made for the nearest exit.

**7:52 am**

That guy needs help. Serious. Fucking. Help.

**7:59 am**

Let's all agree to never talk about that again.

**10:34 am**

"Alright, settle down." Cid commanded. Everyone immediately shut up. "I got your tests marked over the weekend so I'm gonna start handin' em back right now."

He walked around the class, passing back several exams to various students.

Rufus turned to stare at me, offering a small smile. "You ready?"

I nodded nonchalantly, staring ahead. "Sure."

"Don't seem all too that excited."

I faced him. "How excited do you want me to get over a test?" What the fuck was his deal?

"Shinra." Cid approached Rufus and handed him back his test, offering an icy glare in addition. "Not bad. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

I nearly choked on my own contained laughter as I did my best to hold it in. Rufus glared furiously at Cid's retreating figure as he went around, passing more tests.

"What'd you get?" I asked curiously. Hey, I wanted to know.

He offered me a smug smile, forgetting Cid's remark. "47.5 out of 50."

Oh… shit. Fuck. This was going to be hard to beat. I thought he'd gotten a B or something.

Another minute passed before Cid approached me. "Cloud, good job. I'd like to see you do better next time though."

I stared up at him in slight panic. Do better? Shit. Please God no. Don't tell me Rufus beat me.

With slightly quivering fingers, and Rufus' lingering stare, I lifted the flap of my test to see my mark.

Moment of anticipation ladies and gentlemen…

45 out of 50.

!

"What did you get?" Rufus asked grimly, his face hovering on breaking out into a smile. He tried to read over my mark from where he sat.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to be anywhere else than here. Damnit! Rufus Shinra of all people beating me on a test! This was bad. Very, very bad. I'd never hear the end of this.

"Yo, what did you get Cloud?"

I let out a long breath and closed my eyes in frustration as I spoke. "45."

Opening them, I met Rufus' smirking face. "Hey, that's really good man. Congrats. Good job Cloud."

He was fucking patronizing me. I knew it. He knew it. We both knew it.

It's official: I fucking hate Rufus Shinra more than I do Reno and Sephiroth combined.

**11:37 am**

I can just picture it now:

_Rufus: Hey Tifa, I'm back._

_Tifa: Oh Rufus my darling, how was your test today?_

_Rufus: Tifa, my sweet dearest, I embarrassed and ridiculed that young lad Cloud, showing him who truly is the superior and dominant one. He was simply no match for me and my big brain._

_Tifa: That poor little virgin. I knew he couldn't faze one as amazing and brilliant as yourself. I never doubted you for a second._

_Rufus: Of course. I'm Rufus Shinra the Magnificent._

_Tifa: Oh Rufus! You're so hot! You know I just love men with really big brains. Do naughty things to me now you bad boy!_

I think I'm gonna go slit my throat right now. There's no point to living anymore. When Rufus Shinra beats you in a test, you know it's the end of the world.

'_Great. Now I wanna puke because of all that garbage. Thanks for making my day miserable too you insensitive fuck.'_

**11:48 am**

I now have an evil smile on my face.

Despite all the unfortunate series of events going on in my life at the moment, it always makes my day to know that my conscious is feeling just as miserable as I am.

'_I despise you more than words can explain.'_

I smiled some more.

**2:11 pm**

I got Yuffie's answering machine again.

"Hey there peeps… you've reached her Royalty. Please leave a message for the princess after the beep."

Beep.

"Yuffie, what the hell? I've been calling you all afternoon. Where are you? Pick up." I sighed. "Call me back when you can."

She better not be riding that asshole Johnny.

'_Okay, that's it, I give up. I keep telling you this is PG-13 and you don't listen.'_

**3:27 pm**

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Vincent."

I stared ahead blankly for a second with pursed lips. "How'd you get my number? You only gave me yours."

"Uh, I got it off that Tifa chick."

"How the hell did you get it from her?" I asked frowning. What the fuck was this?

"I have my ways." I rolled my eyes and cursed mentally. "So anyways, you didn't call last night and I was wondering… did you wanna arrange a study session today or something?" I was about to say something but it was as if he was reading my thoughts. "Tifa wants to come too."

That's all it takes for a sucker like Cloud to agree. "Fine. Where and when?"

Vincent was quiet for a minute. "Um, we were thinking in the library at 4:00 sharp. They close at 10:00 tonight so we got a good few hours. Third floor, by the east side windows where all the study tables are."

I clicked my tongue in my mouth. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

"Cool, later."

**3:45 pm**

I examined myself carefully in the mirror, checking to make sure that I looked appropriate enough for Tifa and the situation I was attending. I couldn't overdo it but at the same time, I was about to be basked in the presence of the goddess herself once more and I couldn't look anything less than decent.

I tugged at the collar of my white shirt and examined my hair a final time, checking to make sure all my gravity defying spikes were in place. God I love my hair and its ability to impale people nearby.

I contemplated it and decided to brush my teeth a second time in a span of 10 minutes.

**4:11 pm**

As usual and as expected of Cloud: Late.

I sauntered over towards a large table by the corner near several windows. Sitting with several books and pieces of paper scattered on top, were Vincent, Lucrecia and of course, Tifa.

They all looked up at the sounds of my footsteps and I could've sworn I saw Tifa's eyes light up slightly at the sight of me.

Or maybe I'm just being delusional.

"Cloud, hey." Tifa greeted softly and patted the chair next to her, pulling her backpack off.

I gulped quietly and made my way around the table, across Vincent and Lucrecia, seating myself down next to her and that intoxicating, beautiful cherry smell always coming from her. God did she smell nice.

"Sup Cloud." Vincent greeted. As usual, the fucker had that trademark retarded smile on his face. I think he's just partially mentally challenged or something.

"Hey." Lucrecia chimed in.

I nodded in acknowledgment. "Did you guys all just get here?"

"Yeah, like a couple of minutes ago actually." Tifa stated.

I gave her a weak smile before turning to my bag. "Okay. Um… let's get cracking then."

**8:33 pm**

"Shit man, we've been going at it for over 4 hours." Vincent broke our thoughts away from our books.

I glanced at my watch. I hadn't even noticed. I'd spent the majority of the time lecturing Tifa over several notes while she attentively listened. From time to time, I'd listen to Lucrecia helping Vincent out with questions of his own

When Lucrecia had been unable to answer, I'd ended up taking on the responsibility of clearing things up for the doofus. Credit to him though. He'd come to study and not dick around as some people do during 'cram time'.

"We still got another hour and a half." Tifa broke in.

"Yeah…" Vincent rubbed the back of his neck, yawning once. "I think I've done enough for now though. Kind of burnt out. Gonna take a break for an hour or so and do a little more review later on."

Bad idea.

Note to all: When prepping for a large, major exam, no matter how hard you're going to study, don't leave it all until the very, very late stages of the night before the big daddy. You'll just panic and forget half the stuff you tried to learn (or temporarily memorize, if you don't wanna kid yourself).

"Alright, whatever." I shrugged, closing my book.

Lucrecia looked at Vincent uncertainly. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's go get something to eat." He peered over at us. "What about you two?"

Tifa looked down for a moment. "I'm gonna stay here until they close." She stated quietly in that gentle voice of hers.

Tifa I want to kiss you.

Fuck! Quick, think about something ugly or disgusting!

'_Tifa covered in mud or KY Jelly?'_

'You're NOT helping.'

"I'll stay too." I summoned all the courage I could muster to say those simple words. It took everything I had.

Tifa turned to stare at me and offered a small but beautiful smile. I was dying and going to heaven.

Vincent shrugged. "Okay. Well.." He rose from his seat and began packing his things. "Good luck you two. Just make sure to actually study and not get sidetracked while we're gone. We know you kids can get a little distracted."

I glared at him, fighting that familiar rising heat in my cheeks, and wanted to simply kill him then and there.

Lucrecia smacked Vincent in the back of the head.

Good. Thank you.

**9:43 pm**

Tifa's phone rang.

I inwardly groaned. It could only be one person.

"Hello?" Tifa brought the receiver up to her ears as a smile reached her lips. "Hey…" She purred playfully. I looked away with indistinguishable irritation. "Umm… a little bit longer. We still have a bit to go. It's okay, I'm with Cloud, I'll be fine."

I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now after hearing those words.

"Okay… don't stay up Rufus, really. I might be late tonight." What? "I'll be fine, trust me. Okay? I'll talk to you later. Night and congrats on your test again." She clicked her phone shut.

Yeah, congratulations on your great test you fucktard. So he had told her. Typical.

"That was Rufus?" No shit? Gee, what a question you imbecilic asshole.

"Yeah, he was just wondering how long I'm gonna be." She gazed at me expectantly.

I swallowed once. "Uh, why- then why'd you tell him you might be late tonight? Library's closing in like, 10 minutes I think."

She smiled with fluttering eyelashes. Hot. "Well, I wanna keep studying a little more. I really wanna do good on this Cloud. Rufus got a test of his back today and he did really well. So, so do I. You're in class with him. You know about it?"

"Yeah… he told me…" I muttered darkly but she didn't catch on.

"Anyways…" Tifa cocked her head to the side as her eyes wandered off to the distance. It was adorable. "If I go back to his dorm, I know I won't get any studying done."

I stared in confusion. "How come you just don't go back to your own dorm?"

Now she was the one staring at me in confusion. The look lasted all but 5 seconds before realization sank in. "Oh hey, that's right. I never told you." She beamed once more. "I don't have a dorm on campus."

What? "What?"

"Well, I always stay with Rufus when I decide to stay on campus."

"So where do you normally stay?" My curiosity was peaking.

"With my mom and my little brother and sister. They live a couple of hours away." She placed a hand on the table and began playing with her pen, eyeing it somewhat mistily. "Actually, she's not really my mom."

"No?"

"She's my step mom. My dad died several years ago and she takes care of me and my half brother and sister. But…" She sighed, smiling lightly. "She's not like your typical evil, witch-like step mom, who hates her step daughter. I love her. I only actually go back on weekends or sometimes when something else comes up."

I nodded understandingly. It felt nice to know a little bit more about Tifa than what academics entailed.

I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself to ask what I would ask next. "So…" No backing out now. Come on. Do it you pussy. "…how did you meet Rufus?"

Tifa no longer seemed interested in the study notes and the textbook anymore. She placed her cheek on her palm and gazed at me with a playful smirk and narrowed eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Crap. I felt really stupid all of a sudden. I breathed heavily and shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry. I didn-"

She chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Cloud, I'm just playing. It's okay." Her eyes scanned mine. "Well…" A sigh escaped her lips. "I've known him since high school but he only asked me out in my senior year."

I squinted. "How old are you?"

"I turned 20 this year. What about you?"

"Uh… 21."

Her eyes opened slightly. "Wow, we're both a little old for our freshman years huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I started a bit late because of… things."

Tifa played with her fingers for a second. "Well, I took a year off because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do."

My curiosity peaked once more as my eyebrows shot up. "What do you wanna do?"

"Not sure really." Another of her soft smiles was directed at me. "Something I should enjoy, like maybe teaching or something in science. I kind of like chemistry. What about you? You seem pretty good at it."

"I-" My words caught in my throat. Memories of what Sephiroth had said yesterday were resurfacing. I shrugged. "I dunno. Haven't really thought much into i-"

"Excuse me you two." A voice cut us off as we both looked up an elderly female. "The library's closing."

**9:59 pm**

We both walked out into the warm night, heading towards the dorms.

I glanced at her and she looked so stunning in the pale moonlight as it accentuated all her facial features. "Hey, so you gonna study some more you said?"

Licking her lips, she nodded as she clutched several books to her chest. "Yeah um… I don't know. What about you?"

What about me? Well…

I inhaled and exhaled quietly as I drew up all the strength and courage I could call forth in order to do what I would do next.

Cloud Strife was treading on dangerous waters.

"How about- I mean if you want… how about we go study in my room for a while?"

Oh yes… no sexual implications and connotations dripping forth from that line. Idiot!

'_Oh man! Way to go Cloud! We got ourselves a man in here after all. I was scared after a while. Couldn't decide whether or not you were truly a girl disguised as a boy. On a side note: I gotta say, I bet you'd easily pass for a chick in a dress.'_

I shuddered and slightly frowned at that. 'Don't ever say something stupid like that again.'

It felt like an eternity as I could practically hear my heart thumping in my chest at an explosive rate.

Tifa wasn't helping the cause by staring at me interestedly for a moment. She finally grinned and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

I nearly passed out from holding my breath the entire time. With a meek smile, I led the way.

**11:42 pm**

So here I am, on a warm night, all alone… with Tifa… in my room…

If Rufus found out, I'd be a dead man right now. And with Aeris in the picture, I was definitely playing with fire. I think we can all safely agree that if Aeris decided to pop up at this opportune moment, I'd be the most deadest of dead men out there.

'_You're such a pessimist. Think of the threesome!'_

'Shut up with your threesome. It ain't happening.'

'_Are you saying that you don't want to have a threesome with Aeris and Tifa?'_

I blinked. 'No that's not what I'm saying! Loo- Just shut up, you're driving me crazy!'

It was practically déjà vu all over again from last time.

Tifa had taken off her shoes and was lying on her stomach on top of my bed with a book in front of her but this time, her tight beige pants led to a little less distraction from the tiny skirt she'd worn last time.

Thank God… well… kind of. I mean, I still wanted to see as much of Tifa nake-

Think appropriate thoughts Cloud. Appropriate!

"Cloud." Her smooth voice broke my disturbed thoughts.

"Yeah?" I looked up from my chair by the desk.

"You okay?" Again, I could detect that sweet concern in her voice.

"Fine. Just zoning out I guess."

"You're always thinking huh?" She had a playful accusatory look on her face. "You think too much. You need to just relax."

I smiled and shrugged, looking away nervously. "Whatever."

"No…" She sat up in bed, leaning forward. "Not whatever. What about that girl who came by the other night? She seemed so nice and sweet. What's going on between you two?"

I felt cold all over. Aeris? Why was she asking about Aeris. "Uh, she's cool."

Yeah… cool. How. Fucking. Gay.

"Is she a friend or is there a little more going on?" Tifa smirked playfully.

Part of me wanted to lie and tell her that there was nothing romantic going on between us but she'd just touched my little soldier yesterday and I couldn't just be an asshole like that to Aeris. "We just started seeing each other." That was the truth. Right?

I couldn't read the expression on Tifa's face at the moment. She was smiling but it appeared as if she was hiding something else. "That's great Cloud." Her words sounded forced, or was it just me imagining? What was going on?

Changing the subject, I decided to stray off this topic. "So Rufus hasn't called since last time. Isn't he worried by now?"

She laughed, pulling out her phone. "Cloud, he's text messaged me like 6 times and he's left 3 voice mails. I called him while you were in the bathroom."

Oh. "Oh." I looked down briefly, unsure of what to say next while I fidgeted with my pen. "You wanna keep going then?"

She nodded. "Just for a little while longer maybe."

"Okay. Holler if you need anything but we both need to get some sleep soon cause I don't think it's a good idea going into the test lacking sleep." Oh who was I kidding? I wanted to stay up with her all night if I could have.

"Thanks Cloud."

I turned back around away from her, facing my desk once more.

**12:06 am**

Shit. It's already Wednesday morning. Tifa's been pretty quiet.

I turned around to see…

Wow. Aw… fuck.

Lying sprawled across my bed, with several strands of hair draped all across her face, was a peaceful looking Tifa deep in slumber with a book cradled in her left arm. She was barely making any breathing noises as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Her deep, pink lips were partly open and I had this sudden urge to just reach out and touch them.

But no. I couldn't. I can't. It's just wrong.

In any of those lameass, cliché romance stories, the guy would reach out and caress the woman's face, stroking her hair, etc. Then she'd get up, smile at the display of affection and they'd both profess their undying love for one another and all would be well as they live happily ever after…

…But this isn't one of those LAMEASS, CLICHÉ ROMANCE STORIES!

Besides, if she woke up from the slightest touch, I don't know what would happen.

I sighed and got up, digging a thin blanket out of my dresser as I settled it over her sleeping body. She looked so damn cute. I wish I was the guy lying underneath that left arm of hers. Oh well.

Wait, what the hell would Rufus think if she didn't go back to his dorm tonight?

'_Grow some balls pussy.'_

You're right. Screw Rufus. Even if it wasn't for romantic reasons, Tifa was with me tonight.

My eyes went from the chair at the desk to the carpeted floor. Decisions, decisions. Where to sleep tonight?

As appealing as the chair and desk sounded, I didn't want to have to spend several hours sleeping on a piece of hard, solid wood (Jesus... that sounded wrong on so many levels).

'_In light of that last comment, I think we all know where you're sleeping tonight. Although if I were you, I'd just join Tifa but since you are a pus-'_

I frowned. 'Be quiet, I'm tired.'

I grabbed my pillow off the bed and laid it on the floor, nestling down with it. I didn't need a blanket, it was pretty warm anyways.

Yep, this would definitely be a bad time for Aeris to barge in here.

'_Threesome! Threesome! Threesome!'_

It's fairly obvious now… I need a gun to the temple.


	22. Clocking Uncertainty

**"Clocking Uncertainty"**

**8:08 am**

Eyes.

Large eyes.

A pair of large, warm brown eyes.

That was the first thing greeting me when I woke up, practically inches away from my own face.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK?" I shot up, completely startled, sprawling backwards on my hands and knees out of panic.

The momentary look of shock on Tifa's face made way for a hysterical facial expression as she backed away and broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Oh my… god!" She choked through the giggling. "Tha- that's…" More giggling. "That was hilarious!"

My thunderous heart rate was now in cool down mode as my retarded brain took several seconds to remember just where the hell I was and what Tifa was doing in my room during the bright and early stages of the morning.

Oh right…

Last night…

I coughed several times to clear my throat, my hand still clutching my chest. "Shit… what the f…?"

"Cloud?" Tifa's giggling mellowed down to a light chuckle as she inched forward once more, standing a good foot away from my seated form. She peered down at me inquisitively.

"Tif- Tifa, what the hell were you doing?" My hair was a mess, my eyes were still red and I bet anything that I looked like shit and worst of all…

TIFA HAD TO FUCKING SEE ME LIKE THIS!

She laughed once more in that attractive manner making you appreciate her presence no matter how groggy you are in the morning. And somehow, magically and mysteriously, she still managed to look damn good with the exception of the messy hair.

"You were sleeping so peacefully and you kind of snore." She shot me a smile. "So I dec-"

Snore? I frowned and immediately interrupted her. "I don't snore."

She cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Um… yeah you do. You snore. Trust me. I heard you."

I shook my head stubbornly. Cloud Strife doesn't snore. "I don't snore."

She licked her bottom lip. "So what, are you calling me a liar then? I know what I heard."

"No, I'm calling you crazy." I replied without blinking… and without thought.

She gasped for a second with merriment and broke out into another giggle. "You're so cute in the morning you know that?" She leaned down, extending her right palm over top my head.

Shit. What the fuck? What the hell's she doing?

"What the hell are you doing?" I cried in alarm, desperately attempting to back away.

My efforts were in vain as she successfully rested her palm on my head and began straightening my hair.

"Trying to fix your hair." She replied steadily. "It's the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Back! Back away! Away I tell you!" I playfully kicked at her bare shins as I inched away on my elbow like the pathetic loser I was.

She now housed a competitive smirk on her face as she moved forward swiftly, wrapping one arm around my neck and the other ruffling my hair violently. She was close. Way too close.

"You're helpless Cloud." Oh I was helpless alright. "What're you gonna do tough guy?" I didn't wanna do anything. "So… what're you gonna do hmm?"

'_Um, cry like a little bitch?'_

"Cry like a little bitch."

Aw no, fuck! Not again!

"Excuse me?" Tifa asked, pulling her head back, a twinkle in her eyes.

'_Ahahahaha. Damn that never gets old.'_

'Fucking faggot piece of shit. I swear, one day I'll tak-'

Oh my god… SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?

She'd wrapped both arms around my neck and her chest was about to smack into my face. I had clear view of the cleavage, the twins partially hidden from view. We need another vantage point for a better visual soldiers.

I held my breath in shock as she lost her balance, and me being the stupid moron that I am, fell back also, dragging her down with me as her arms remained locked around my neck.

Thud.

The most dramatic fucking thud in the history of storytelling.

I began to emit short, sharp breaths as my chest rose up and down at an alarming rate, my eyes wide open in shock as I gazed up at an outrageously gorgeous Tifa, whose chest was pressed up against my own, her head arched back as she studied me thoroughly.

What the fuck do I do?

'_Kiss her fool! This is a sign.'_

'Are you fucking crazy?' Seriously, was he? Fucking out of his mind.

But God… oh God did it feel incredibly nice to be in this current position.

I became aware of Tifa's short breaths as well as she slightly panted. The exhilaration was taking its toll on both of us it seemed.

It felt like an eternity when in actuality, we'd only been in this position for a mere few seconds and it was then and there that millions of thoughts began dancing around in my head like those psychotic breakdancers on way too much speed.

Do I risk hurting Aeris by kissing Tifa?

Do I risk getting slapped by kissing Tifa?

Do I risk creating possible awkward encounters and scenarios afterwards by kissing Tifa?

Do I risk getting my ass kicked by Rufus by kissing Tifa?

Do I risk our friendship by kissing Tifa?

And last but not least…

Do I risk being less of a man if I DON'T kiss Tifa?

'_We all know the obvious answer to that one. It's "yes".'_

'You're fucking biased. Shut up.'

It seemed as if she was waiting for me to make a move as she remained motionless, her body still on top of mine.

I shut my eyes for a moment. I. Wanted. To. Kiss. Her. So. Bad. Her lips were so close. All I had to do was inch my head forward and it would be done.

Slowly opening my eyelids, I swallowed hard and regretfully did what I had to do next:

"Um… you can get off now." Quite possibly the most difficult words I've had to utter in recent memory.

She blinked once, appearing all of a sudden to realize her predicament as she smiled faintly, an extreme blush creeping up on her face.

"I'm sorry." She immediately pushed herself off of me, brushing back several strands of hair as the crimson color on her cheeks darkened.

The warm feeling her body had created dissipated and I immediately missed it. Sighing, I pushed myself up, standing up to full height.

We stood in awkward silence for a quick moment as she did everything possible to avoid my eyes while I tried to search her face for a sign of what she was feeling at the moment. But… to no avail.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Hey um… we better get ready." I looked at my wristwatch. "We should get ready for the test. It's pretty soon."

She finally looked up and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Her blush had only deepened.

**8:23 am**

She'd gathered all her stuff as she stood by the door.

We hadn't said much after the 'incident' and now she was leaving…

…Forever…

'_Oh my god, you've turned into a fucking queer…'_

Brushing back a strand of loose hair, she looked up at me with a shy smile. "Hey um… I just wanted to thank you. I'm sorry for falling asleep like that last night but thanks. Thanks for letting me stay. I really appreciate it. I didn't wanna trouble you."

I nodded. "Not a problem. Honestly, don't even worry about it."

She returned the nod and gazed down at the floor for a second in thought with her books in her arms.

Then she did something next that took me by complete surprise:

She leaned upwards and kissed me on the cheek before exiting my room.

I stared at the bare door she'd closed behind her in shock.

What?

**8:28 am**

What?

**8:29 am**

…What?

'_What?'_

'What… the hell just happened?'

'_I dunno but the Denver Broncos are gonna suck this year. Fact.'_

'Fuck you.'

**9:32 am**

"You ready for this man?" Vincent whispered from my side. He seemed indignant and completely nervous. His eyes were wide open.

Tearing my gaze away from Tifa up front, I glanced at him for a second. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

He frowned and looked down. "Fuck. Fuck, I hate this shit. I'm gonna fail."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not gonna fail man. You'll be fine. Just remember what we did yesterday."

He let out a long breath and leaned his head back against the wall as he peered ahead at the Prof now beginning to hand out the tests.

"All right, I'm gonna hand the tests out row by row. Keep passing them back." The old instructor explained.

"Good luck Cloud…" A whiny voice sneered from my left.

I turned sharply and met the vicious stare of one Steve Urkel aka. William Hojo aka. Steve Urkel the "Fucking Annoying MegaNerd Who I Want To Punch in the Fucking Face".

I nodded shortly. "Yeah… you too man."

He smirked. "I won't need it. Luck is for losers. It's all skill up here." He signaled to his temple.

It took everything in my power right then to stop myself from reaching out, wrapping my arms around his tiny, frail, pathetic throat, and choking him to death while I shouted a slew of vulgar insults in the process, to satisfy the overwhelming urge to just plain hurt this stupid S.O.B.

I faced the front once more and stole one last glance at Tifa. I was met with her back as her head was buried into the test she'd received. I then took a deep breath and received mine.

**10:28 am**

"Time's up. Put your pens down now. Stop writing." The instructor's voice was stern as he moved around quickly, gathering up all the tests. "Come on, let's go. I'm not gonna ask you twice."

I looked down lazily one final time, checking to make sure I'd gotten everything that I could think of. I looked up and saw Tifa hand the test over to the Prof as he continued moving along.

Immediately, she turned around in my direction and gazed at me for a second then her face broke out into a radiating smile as she continued grinning at me with an excited look.

Inside, I felt warm and mushy. This could only mean one thing.

"Fuck." Vincent hissed as the Prof came and snatched his test away, taking mine and Urkel's in the process as well.

"How'd you do?" Vincent asked, appearing slightly miserable. I shrugged.

"Yeah, how'd you do Cloud?" Urkel's voice was dripping with contempt. I glared at him.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." I shot back coolly but with a frown.

He hastily packed up his belongings, sending me one last vile glare before taking off.

"Fucking prick…" I muttered. I turned back to Vincent. "So how'd you do?"

He shook his head slowly as he packed his things away. "Dunno man. I dunno. Fuck."

A figure quickly approached us and I looked up to find a beaming Tifa.

"How'd you do?" I asked, trying my best to hide the smile threatening to surface.

She seemed euphoric as she gazed around at the classmates leaving before turning back to me once more. "It felt good Cloud. I mean, it felt really, really good. God, I hope I did well. It just felt really good."

Good.

I nodded, truly happy for her. Hopefully the results would be positive.

"How'd you do Vincent?" She asked him.

The dark haired male shook his head slowly as if saying 'don't ask' before getting up and taking off. "See you two later."

Tifa turned back to me with that happy smile. "Well um… I gotta get to class. I'll see you later?"

"Sure." I nodded, which earned me another grin from her.

"Okay, bye." She left the class excitedly.

**10:33 am**

"Why the fuck are you late?" The Cid Highwind way of asking.

"Um… I had a midterm in my class just now and the Prof let us out late. I can go get a note if yo-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Cid waved it off with his hand. "Sit your ass down."

I took my seat and as I was bringing out my books, I felt someone's eyes burning holes into my skin. Turning to my side, sure enough, Rufus was giving me an intense look.

It wasn't one of anger. It obviously wasn't one of joy either you friggin weirdos. No, what Rufus Shinra had on his face right now was a hard, calculating stare.

'I know what you're fucking up to.' It seemed to scream. 'Don't think for a second, I don't know what's going on.'

The look was bold but outwardly… it wasn't aggressive.

It was for that reason that it scared the shit out of me and for the first time, I was truly afraid of what Rufus was possibly capable of.

"Shinra, stop admiring Cloud and pay attention."

**4:01 pm**

"You grab her by the ass." Loz pretended to have hold of a woman's butt as he moved his hips forward, pretending to press up against her rear. "Trust me, chicks dig that shit even if they deny it. They're just passive creatures. They need hard, spontaneous guys who like to take charge of the situation."

The other members of the team not currently on the field watched and listened with interest as we all stood along the sidelines.

"So you grab her by the ass right? Then you gotta whisper to her in her ear: 'How do you like it girl? How do you want it?' Do it in a rough, husky voice as well cuz it sends shivers down their spine."

Biggs shook his head and rolled his eyes as he marched off towards the field. "You're full of shit."

"Bet you Jessie ain't getting any of the action she really wants from you! That's because you ain't a real man! She wants someone who can rock her world, not some pussy!" Loz shouted after him. "Fag!"

Biggs simply responded by giving him the finger and taking off, not bothering to reply back. Loz looked back at the group. "So anyways… where was I?"

"Part about what the girl wants." Someone replied.

"Right, right." Loz nodded. "Anyways. Women… are sexual creatures just like you and me. They know what they want and they know what's good for them but they're just too damn scared to admit it. They also like to play hard to get. So like I said, they need a guy who takes charge." His voice rose in excitement. "That's why you gotta pound them like there's no tomorrow. Make them… REMEMBER." He emphasized this word as he clenched his fist. "Make them remember so that they never forget and make it so worthwhile that the next morning, when they walk around, they won't be able to do it standing up straight."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, some just simply gaping in disbelief. I personally didn't know what to make of this. It was one of several possibilities:

A. Loz was a fucking lunatic psycho sex machine who sent women on those screaming orgasms that are actually urban myths because no guy can actually do that. Believe me men, it's all bullshit. The women will do it just to stroke your ego.

B. Loz was a lying, jackass piece of shit who was so full of it, he'd make up anything to get attention because hey, let's admit it, it's practically every horny guy's dream to make their women experience what he'd just described.

C. Loz was your typical, college male who quite possibly got occasional, regular action from the women on campus, but bullshitted his experiences to the nth scale as per most guys do, in order to impress his peers. This is the most likely and most plausible scenario. Trust me. 98.58 percent of guys do this in the real world. The other 1 percent are secretly sex therapists/gurus disguised as typical males to blend in with the public. As for the remaining small fraction of a percentage: that doesn't exist. It's a round off error.

"Loz!" Barret shouted from out on the field. Stop fucking around and get to your drills!"

Oh the pun! The pun! Barret you and your naughty thoughts.

Loz grinned a toothy smile. "Remember kids…" He turned back to the crowd. "Remember to throw some spanking action in there as well. Nothing too hard though. That's a turn off. They're very sensitive. Make it light. Light but firm." He indicated the action by mock slapping an invisible rear of a woman over and over.

"Loz!" Barret shouted once more.

"How often do we do it?" A freshman player asked.

"Occasionally. Just to make sure they remember who's boss." Loz stated seriously.

"Loz! Get your ass out here!" Barret was becoming more furious by the second.

I couldn't help it. A grin cracked my features. I turned for a moment and caught sight of Sephiroth on the field throwing the football to several receiving corps. The next second was a blur as he pivoted on one foot with a football in hand and fired a laser towards our direction.

The helmet in Loz's hand was knocked clean off as several players moved out of the way.

Loz, caught by surprise, turned around angrily. "What the fuck Safer?" He snarled out across the field.

The impassive look Sephiroth gave him was chilling and so was his unusually calm voice. "Barret's calling you. He's saying for you to get out here."

"Cloud!" Barret's voice bellowed. "What the hell are you staring at? Quit looking like a homo! Get out here too! We're gonna run some heats!"

**4:11 pm**

"What kind of heat?" I asked Biggs to my right.

He was chewing gum and gazing absent mindedly at Sephiroth and Barret. "40 yard dash. They've got scouts here today. Official timers. They're clocking us."

Shit. What? "What?" I asked in disbelief, feeling cold all of a sudden.

He turned to me. "Scouts. They're here for our official times. They're clocking us. You set for this?" He eyed me strangely. "You look li- aw shit, you're not about to puke now are ya?"

**4:17 pm**

I should've guessed something was up due to the unusual amount of spectators in the stands. For a practice, the crowd was in high volume today, most of them sporting their Sephiroth jersey's.

The cheers rose and I turned and gazed at one of our teammates take off down a marked strip as several people clocked him.

The large LCD display mounted on the side timed him at 5.01 seconds. Not bad. Not great either for a 40 yard dash.

Oh right… for all you non metric folks: 1 yard 0.914 meters.

**4:20 pm**

Biggs was up next and he took off at a blistering pace. The clock registered 4.64 seconds. He seemed somewhat disappointed with his performance but overall, he appeared happy and waved to the crowd as he left the field.

I looked down at my sweaty palms and swallowed hard once.

**4:26 pm**

The whole crowd was silent as Sephiroth approached the line. They signaled for him to go and he took off. Man, did he ever take off.

If Biggs was blistering, then what was Sephiroth? A speeding bullet? His hair had been tied back in a pony tail to create less drag as it whipped behind him furiously.

Everyone held their breaths collectively as the clock registered the time.

It was an unreal number.

4.30 seconds.

Forget me; even the scouts had shocked expressions on their faces. I gazed at him in wonder.

**4:35 pm**

Loz clocked in at an amazing 4.71 seconds. For a guy his size, that was ridiculous.

**4:39 pm**

A few teammates cheered me on with Loz hollering loudly in the background.

I stepped up to the line and felt a wave of nausea sweep over me. My knees felt as if they were about to buckle and there were palm sized pools of sweat forming in my hands. My throat felt dry and even though the sun wasn't that intense today, it felt excruciatingly hot.

Everything seemed to slow down and I could actually hear my heart beginning to beat as I carefully eyed the scout signaling for me to start. I blinked once in slow motion and took off at the indication to go.

I felt like lead. Lead being projected forward at a dreadfully slow pace. My legs were bogged down and like rubber and my chest burned to the point of spontaneous internal combustion.

There was a light headed feeling and everything went quiet as all I could hear were my sharp, rapid breaths. It seemed like an eternity but before I knew it, I'd crossed the line. My legs refused to cooperate and slow down and so I sped on ahead, eventually losing my footing and the coordination that went along with them.

I plummeted hard, crashing into the turf at maximum velocity and rolling around violently for a moment, tearing up chunks of the earth in the process before coming to a stop.

I heard the gasps and cries of the spectators watching and weakly lifted my head up, a scout running over to me and helping me up with concern etched in his eyes.

"You all right son?"

Coughing once, I stared up at him in disoriented fashion. Then my eyes went straight through him and I peered past at the clock. All the air immediately left my body at the sight.

The clock couldn't have been right. It was lying.

4.27 seconds.

**6:49 pm**

Several interviews and questions from the media later, the rest of practice had been quiet and although I didn't bother confirming it, I knew everyone's eyes were on me from the time that clock had registered. I could feel them all staring at me. Spectators, peers, scouts, Barret, Loz… all except for Sephiroth.

He'd been the first one I'd glanced at after the time had registered in my head. What he'd sent back to me wasn't a look of disdain, hatred or jealousy.

Instead, it was the coldest smile I'd ever seen in my life, followed by a barely perceptible nod and that had been it.

As I currently walked off the field, towards the showers, I continued to be bombarded by the intense glares of everyone around me and the weight of it all bogged me down.

They were all staring at me as if I was from another planet…

…Kind of like how we all stare at Sephiroth the majority of the time.

**7:12 pm**

The hot water felt so incredibly soothing and relaxing as it ran down my skin. My ears perked up as I heard several voices outside in the locker rooms.

"Fuck man! 4.27. Record around here right?"

"That's world class. Don't know how many were faster. Shit, that was insane."

"Think that guy's going pro? That's fucking faster than Safer."

The warm water did nothing to soothe the icy feeling that ran throughout my body the next moment.

**7:35 pm**

Today was the strangest trip back to my dorm.

I had people _following _me. Jesus Christ.

"Nice time man. Nice time." They'd kept saying.

Ah… finally… peace and quiet. I'm pretty exhausted. Might just hit the old sack early and get some actual extended sleep for once.

**8:48 pm**

My red eyes shot wide open as my cell phone continued to beep furiously.

"What the fu-" I groaned and reached for it, flipping it open. "Yeah?"

"Hey you."

I was now wide awake and alert. I sat up completely, running a hand through my messy hair. "Hey Aeris."

I smiled. Despite all the events that had transpired since I'd last seen or spoke to her, it was really nice and comforting to hear her voice.

My… girlfriend…

Wow, that sounded weird.

'_Of course it does… when you're gay.'_

"So, how're you doing? How'd you do on that test earlier?" Her smooth voice was instantly making me feel at ease. I liked that.

"Uh, yeah… I dunno. I mean it felt okay. We don't get the marks back for a couple of days or something. So, I dunno."

She was quiet for a moment. "How're you feeling now?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Um, yeah, I'm okay. Kind of tired but I'm okay."

"Do you want me to come over?" She asked instantly.

I only had to think about it for a second. Scratch that: a fraction of a second. "Okay."

**8:53 pm**

And so, for the second time that evening, I was taking yet another shower as I brushed my teeth in the shower stall.

I told Aeris to let herself in my dorm if she arrived before I was done.

Have to make sure that I'm spotless. Tonight's possibly the night. I felt excited. Up here and down there. Yes, down there.

The prospect of possibly getting laid made me forget about everything that had happened today, both on and off the field with everybody. It was just too much at the moment and I didn't want to think about it.

I smiled as I spat out a stream of water from my mouth and rubbed my wet hair further.

It was then that I heard the click of the bathroom door.

My eyes popped wide open and I stood as still as a statue, the toothbrush practically being crushed by the vice-like grip now being applied by my hand.

What the fuck?

The door creaked open and I gazed through the frosted glass of the stall in horror as a figure approached the entrance door.

I locked the fucking door! What the hell? My heart was thumping at such an astronomical rate that even the fittest of athletes would surely suffer a heart attack at the moment.

The next moment was surreal as the glass door was opened, revealing Aeris, a wicked grin, and her wickedly nude body right before my eyes.

"Surprise." She whispered huskily.

'_Ayechewawa!'_

I stumbled, nearly slipping and backed away as much as I could in the cramped confines of the stall in fear and panic. NOT LIKE THIS!

Needless to say, the toothbrush fell out of my hand.

"What the- what the fuck? Ho- how the hell did you get in here? I l- locked the door!"

That seductive grin only grew as her emerald eyes glistened underneath the bathroom light and the sparkling water.

"Lock pick." She stated mischievously as she held up a pin, placing it back in her hair.

You littl-

My eyes widened further and I felt Cloud junior grow to superhuman level down below as Aeris reached out and grabbed it.

"Oh God. Shit." I cried through clenched teeth. My body shuddered at the sensation.

Aeris was so beautiful. So naughty. So dangerous. So wet. So nude.

So nude and wet.

She revealed a packaged condom in her other palm and kept gazing at me deviously. "Now, like I said… Let's finish off what we started last time. And this time, no early spills please. I want you to control yourself."


	23. Life Is Like A Caffeine Induced Drug

**"Life Is Like A Caffeine Induced Drug"**

**11:41 am**

Umm… I don't normally do this but we're gonna skip a day because I'm kind of… "busy" at th-

"Cloud, quit wasting time and get in the shower with me. Now march boy!"

Sorrygottagobye!

'_Skipping class is wrong. What kind of example are you setting here?'_

That sex is more important than school kids.

**8:13 am**

There is now a sheepish and extremely awe struck smile on my face.

Basically, I appear more goofy and stoned than the hippiest of hippies at the moment. Sorry for the lack of articulation at the moment.

**8:14 am**

For those of you confused, yes, the time allocation is correct.

**8:15 am**

'…_Idiot.'_

**8:22 am**

I just wasted all of Thursday lounging in bed with Aeris.

Someone must love me because I get rewarded by having Friday come right along right afterwards, just in time for the weekend.

I love you God.

'_Well God doesn't love you.'_

'…Are you just bitter?'

'…_Go ahead… tell them…'_

Tell them what?

'…'

Okay fine, so me and Aeris did it 4 times since Wednesday night.

I'll give you all a moment to collect your breathes.

**8:27 am**

Yes, that's right. You heard me: 4.

I'm officially a pimp Mack daddy now.

**8:31 am**

Cloud Junior is fucking exhausted. He's never had to play for so long and with someone new.

Typically, it would be the right hand (on the rare occasion, the left making a cameo instead) and they would have a… Um, let me think of a good adjective that won't put any of you off.

Oh uh, how about "swell"?

Yeah. Cloud Junior (who we will now abbreviate and shorten to CJ (doesn't that just sound so kickass? Come on, how many of you guys get to call your little unit by such a cool nickname?)) and Mr. Hand would end up having a swell time.

'_There you go fucking it all up again with your dumb, gay fruity explanations.'_

'What the hell are you talking about? I just got laid 4 times!'

'_You're dead to me.'_

Okay, now I forgot what I was gonna say.

Note to self: Boycott… uh…

Shit. Can't even think right now. All I can picture is naked, smooth skinned, sweet smelling, bootylic-

'_Fucking control yourself imbecile!'_

My bad. That's enough out of me.

**8:33 pm**

Naked Aeris!

**8:42 am**

Random, totally arbitrary thought:

What if Spider-Man's spider sense emanated from his… you know…thing?

Would that like, make for better comic storytelling or would it spell disaster for our favorite wall crawler?

Ah, I could just picture it now:

_Spider-Man: Hmm… getting a strange… sensation down bel- Oh shit! Oh, oh no! Spider sense tingling! Can't keep… mini spider… down!_

_Venom: Surprise! Muahaha! At long last! I have you trapped Spider Pun- ARGHH! Wh- What in the fuck is that?_

_Spider-Man: Shit dude! I can't help it!_

_Venom: Man, what the hell? Oh Jesus, that's just wrong! My eyes! Oh my eyes! My virgin eyes! AH! I- I'm blind! I can't see! You motherfucking bastard!_

_Spider-Man: I'm so sorry…_

**8:51 am**

Aeris has yet to wake up. She looks so restful, just sleeping… (nude I might add) underneath my sheets, with an arm draped over my chest, her face nuzzled in between the right side of my neck and I'm loving every minute of it.

Oh, have I mentioned that I got laid? Yep. Yep. I'm not bragging. Not at all. Just stating some factual information that I felt you should all be inclined to hear.

'_You're gonna start feeling a little weird inside the head really soon. Don't worry, that's just me shooting some brain cells out of frustration at your current display of complete stupidity.'_

I brought my head up from my pillow and shot a look at my computer and the nefarious collection of porn stowed away inside that beautiful hard drive.

I like to call it: The Male Treasure Chest.

Guess I won't be needing you anymore bro.

If it could have, my monitor would have been giving me a look of sorrow and pain right about now.

"_How could you do this to me? To us Cloud?" _It almost seemed to shout. _"Don't you miss us already? Cloud… Watch me… Waaaaatchhh meeeeeeee… Download more pictures for us Cloud… More pictures… We need more pictures!"_

Ok…ay… that's enough of that.

I winced at the thought but sooner or later, I would have to pull the plug on all my… ahem… assets.

'_Are you FUCKING MAD? I'll fucking kill you if you even think about it! Don't even touch that hard drive. You stay away from the computer you hear? You just don't EVER do that. That's like a sacred bond that can never be broken. Between man and his porn.'_

Yep, I know it's a horrifying thought for many of you guys out there but once you get a girl, the stash has to go.

'_No it doesn't.'_

Oh I know what you're thinking: But wait… what if the chick is cool with it? What if she doesn't mind? What if she says it's okay for you to keep it?

'_Are you even listening to me?'_

It's never okay to keep it…

It's just a trap set up by the scheming members of the opposite sex to test your loyalty. They like to play mind games.

'_Sex has officially made you too stupid to even notice your conscience. I'm now gonna go castrate all the remaining brain cells you have left: All five of them.'_

**9:09 am**

Aeris stirred awake, her emerald eyes coming into view. She blinked several times and smiled upon recognition of my face.

"Heeeyyy…" She purred huskily, yawning once before planting a kiss on my lips. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before propping her cheek up on one elbow, using a finger on the other hand to run circles around my bare chest. "So… you sleep well?"

"Definitely." I smirked.

So did she. Smirk I mean. "I'm glad." She let out a light chuckle. "All those years of pent up sexual frustration finally came forth huh?"

I blushed lightly, still not completely used to having a hot, naked woman right next to me. Still not used to the prospect of having sex either. Did I mention it was awesome? No? Well it was.

'_Will you shut the fuck up? WE GET IT!'_

"Mmm…" I groaned. "Naked Aeris…" I kissed her bare neck.

"Mmm…" She mocked playfully. "Naked Cloud."

Without warning, she reached a hand under the covers and grabbed hold of Mini Me.

"Oooh, wooaah… ah shit." I jerked up in surprise. Sore. So very fucking sore. "Aeris please…" I clenched my teeth from the extreme soreness and fatigue down below.

"Aw what's the matter? Little Cloud doesn't wanna come out and play anymore?" She teased, laughing jovially.

"CJ's tired. He needs a nap. Nap time for CJ." I shut my eyes and rested my head back on the pillow.

There was a momentary lapse of silence before… "CJ?"

My eyes shot wide open as I stared at the ceiling. Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Uh, it's nothing." I lied.

"Uh-huh." She clearly wasn't fooled, shooting me a seductive grin. "CJ… Is that what you named your little soldier?"

"No." I sighed. "Okay fine… maybe." The red color in my cheeks rose.

"Let me try and take a swing. Cloud's Jello?" Because that's what it felt like after the third time last night.

I shot up immediately, wrestling and pinning her down on the bed. "Take that back. You take that back! Take it back Aeris!" I warned playfully.

"Never!" She squealed in delight, trying to squirm her way free.

Something about having a beautiful, very attractive and very, very nude woman pinned beneath you while you're butt naked yourself as you both wrestle with each other just makes you so horny…

"Ah shit." I grimaced weakly, CJ was already making an attempt at a heroic comeback but this hero wasn't going to be around for the main event if he kept playing with fire. "Shit, shit, shit. It's way too soon." I immediately let go and ran for the bathroom, shutting the door behind me just in case she got any ideas.

From the other side of the door, I could hear Aeris' uncontrollable fits of laughter.

**9:47 am**

I arrived to chem class so late and frankly, I didn't care.

I still have that ridiculous, awestruck, goofy smile plastered on my face.

First and foremost, the minute after you've hit the bird's nest, you notice that you're far more loose in general. Way less uptight and stiff. It's nice.

As I strolled into the room, several heads turned towards my direction before looking back up front.

The Prof looked up, barely acknowledging me before returning to the lecture. Unlike Cid and some others, he just didn't really care if you were tardy.

Taking my seat in between Vincent and Fagalot, I quickly glanced up ahead at Tifa, who quickly flashed me a smile before turning back around.

Tifa. I'd completely and totally forgotten all about her the past two days ever since Aeris and I-

'_Don't say it… You will suffer a horrific mental disability if you do. I swear to God. Just fucking try it.'_

Turning to Vincent, he seemed somewhat astonished to find me smiling. "Sup." I greeted quietly with a nod.

He returned the friendly gesture with a smile of his own. "Well, nice to see you bright and chirpy for once man. What? You get laid or something?"

"I-"

'_Go ahead. Please. Go right ahead. I'm NOT looking forward to damaging your mental capacity. No, not at all. That's NOT sarcasm.'_

I shrugged. "Weekend comin' up. You know. Just kind of glad to get another week of grind behind me."

He nodded. "Yeah. Hey, we're gettin' the tests back today at the end of class."

"Already?" I arched an eyebrow. "We just wrote it yesterday."

Vincent stared at me peculiarly. "We wrote it on Wednesday man. We had class yesterday. You weren't here."

'_See? Sex makes you dumber.'_

**10:21 am**

"Okay, I'm gonna hand your tests back in order of highest grade and downwards." The Prof pointed out, a large, neatly piled stack of tests in hand.

This was it. This was the moment.

I heard Hojo next to me snickering and momentarily faced him. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and glee, shooting me a condescending glare.

"Cloud Strife." The teacher called out.

I turned to face Hojo a second time.

All the color in his face seemed to have been drained at the moment as he appeared unnaturally white, glaring at the teacher in disbelief.

"Very good Cloud. You're doing an outstanding job here." The Prof praised as he handed me my test.

"What'd you get?" Vincent whispered, leaning his head over.

50 out of 50. Perfect. I am a lean, mean, killing machine.

"William Hojo." The Prof smiled down at Hojo and handed him his test directly afterwards.

Hojo just gawked at his mark in disbelief and I couldn't help but steal a peek for myself.

49.5 out of 50.

"You did very well William. Keep it up." The Prof turned around, calling out the name of a student further up the row before he was interrupted.

"This must be a mistake." Hojo cut in, standing up from his desk, waving his test in hand.

The Prof turned with a stern look, shaking his head. "No… That's the correct mark assigned for you. I had all the tests double checked so you can't come up to me and complain about a miscalculation with the results. You earned what you got." He turned on his heel. "Besides… you did a fantastic job anyways. I don't see what the problem is."

"This- But-" Hojo stuttered and appeared to be at a loss for words as he stood there with a half open mouth gazing on in shock. Finally, his brows furrowed into a deep scowl. "This is an outrage!" He raised his voice modestly but not to a full shout.

The teacher turned around once again, this time far more impatiently. "Look, sit down Mr. Hojo. We can discuss this after class."

"I want to discuss it now!" He waved the test around aggressively. "This is an outrage."

"I said we'll discuss this after I've taken care of the rest of the students. Now sit down." Wow, even my calm chemistry Prof could have his agitated moments.

I swear I just saw Hojo's left eye twitch right then and there. He glared at me and a wide grinning Vincent. With a disgusted shake of his head, he angrily packed up his belongings and left in a rush, crumpling up his test in the process before proceeding to chuck it into the garbage can on the way out.

Exactly three seconds passed before he hastily made his way back in, stuck his hand in the bin and pulled out the crumpled test before taking off again.

Vincent, who had been suppressing the urge to break out into an uproar, began laughing like a maniac, prompting many to turn around and stare at us.

"What a freak. Did you see that? Heh. That kid's got some serious issues."

I smirked, definitely having enjoyed that. I told you I'd fucking get you back Urkel.

Let's tally up the final score folks:

Cloud: 1

Urkel: Minus infinity

"Vincent Valentine." The Prof came back up to us. He handed the test to Vincent without a word and turned back around.

I remained quiet as he eyed his mark, his face never changing at all.

"What'd you get?" My curiosity finally getting the best of me.

He turned to me and shrugged disinterestedly. "Meh. 28 out of 50."

"Sorry man."

"Hey… least I passed. Right?"

**10:33 am**

Me and Vincent walked down the now emptying halls with Lucrecia trailing, just chit chatting. It actually felt kind of nice to talk to another guy like old pals. Sorry ladies, no offense or anything. Really.

"Cloud!" A woman's voice shouted. It could only be one…

I turned around, smiling warmly at a fast approaching Tifa.

My eyes widened as I realized she wasn't about to stop soon. Whoa. Whoa! I took several steps back to brace myself.

"Tifa, wha-" I was immediately cut off as she ran up and jumped on me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

CJ suffering. CJ suffering… Please think of CJ…

But… it felt really nice and I don't mean it in a sexual way only this time. Honest. I promise!

Vincent stood back and watched with Lucrecia.

Tifa pulled her head away from my shoulder, her arms still encircled around my neck, a great blush all across her face but she continued smiling wildly. It felt really nice and as wrong as this next thought was: I didn't want her to let go.

I continued grinning. "Let me guess…"

The twinkle in her eyes made her appear as if she were an innocent child getting a toy for Christmas from Santa Claus.

She nodded, letting out a short high pitched squeal before unwrapping her arms from around me. She fished inside her knapsack before pulling out the test.

I took it. 43.5 out of 50. That's an A.

Looking up, I saw her beam proudly and affectionately. "Congrats Tifa." I nodded, handing the paper back.

"Cloud… thank you so much. I never thought I'd do this well."

"You earned it. You worked hard for it."

She stood there, one hand on her hip as she studied me with those pretty eyes of hers. "What are we gonna do with you Cloud?"

I blinked, no longer smiling. "Pardon? Come again?"

She sighed wistfully, fluttering her eyelashes softly. There was a tender look in her eyes and I started feeling warm all over again. NO! Not horny. Goddamnit people.

Shit. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be here right now. Aeris. Aeris, yes. Think of Aeris.

I swallowed. "Hey um, I just remembered, I gotta get going for class. I'm already late. Sorry if-"

She playfully punched me in the arm. "Don't worry. Go for it." She turned and paused for a moment, twisting her upper half around, her hair whipping around like in those fashion shows with the models. "Hey… I'll uh… see you later then?"

I spoke before I could even think to reply. "Sure."

Tifa turned and walked away and this time, I manned up and quickly turned away before I became hypnotized by the swinging of her ass as she walked.

Coincidentally, Vincent and Lucrecia had vanished during our little exchange.

**10:41 am**

I was signing my death warrant and handing it over.

Why of all classes, did I have to be late for Cid Highwind's? Not to mention that I'd actually missed his class yesterday.

'_You're doing us all a favor by graciously volunteering to end your life.'_

'Sonnuva bitch, that was uncalled for.'

'_Th-… yeah. You're right I'm just pissed at the whole sex obsession thing you've got going on today.'_

I quietly crept in… or at least tried to, but under Cid's steely eyes, there is no creeping in. There is attempting to creep in and getting mauled. And then there's attempting to creep in, getting mauled and then geting thrown out of the class for "interrupting" lecture.

"Sorry sir. I just had a midterm handed back."

"And yesterday? Where were you?" I looked up to meet his smug smirk, his eyes dancing in the light as if taking pleasure in all of this. Oh wait, he did take pleasure in all of this.

All the other students watched in fascination, the corners of some of their mouths tugging upwards, bracing for the inevitable.

I shook my head. "Sorry sir. No excuse." I stared down at the floor nervously.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it. Go have a seat."

I looked up in confusion as did everyone else. "What? Th- that's it?"

He nodded, dismissing me to my seat. "Course… what, you think I'm gonna give an all-star athlete shit the day before the big game?"

I sat down at that moment and felt my mouth go dry as I stared up in astonishment at Cid, who grinned back defiantly. "You- you're a fan of the team?"

"Course." He remarked, crossing his arms over his chest, completely disregarding the notes on the overhead. "And I heard about your little time too. Very impressive I gotta say. Beat out Mr. Perfect Safer Sephiroth. Can't wait to see what you bring tomorrow on the field."

"I didn't know you liked football sir."

"You kiddin' me?" He cried in disbelief. "Seeing two guys knock the living shit outta each other? Who wouldn't love that?"

I guess that makes sense… being Cid and all. How could I have not known?

The door creaked open at that exact moment and grim looking Rufus strolled in.

"Why the fuck you late Shinra?" Cid's pleasant demeanor had darkened considerably.

Rufus shrugged and shot me a quick look of contempt. I picked it up and felt numb inside immediately.

Shit. Had he seen me with Tifa? Had he been following me? It would explain why he was late.

"Shinra!" Cid yelled, capturing his attention again. "You answer or get out."

Shrugging again, Rufus spoke indifferently. "I got no reason."

"Get the fuck outta the class now. I'll come and speak to you when I'm ready."

**11:12 am**

Even though the thick door acted as a strong seal to keep all the outside noise from coming inside the classroom, we could all hear Cid's colorful, albeit muffled, profanity as he plugged away at Rufus behind the closed door. My God could the man swear.

'_You are so fucking dead. Rufus is gonna waste you.'_

'Shut up.'

'_Not that I can blame you. I mean Tifa… I mean, just look at her! Those twins will bring the strongest men down to their knees and in tears. Hell, I'd even be willing to bet their effect on Sephirot- nah, on second thought… scratch that. Not Sephiroth. He's like, a robot or something. He has no feelings.'_

'I said shut up!'

**11:38 am**

I quickly made my frantic exit before either Rufus or Cid could get to me in any way.

Finally, some sweet relaxation and comfort.

Ahhh… Aside from the implicit death threat vibes coming from Rufus, it's been a damn awesome day.

I continued walking down the hall in peace before I quickly spotted a familiar old figure up ahead, approaching me. It was Professor Gast.

"Hello Professor." I greeted him with a nod as I passed by.

"Cloud, wait." He called, prompting me to halt. "Could I see you up in my office please?"

I squinted. "Sure…" What was this about? "What for?"

He chuckled good naturedly. "Oh, it's alright. You haven't done anything wrong. If that's what you're worried about, rest assured."

I visibly relaxed. Was he coming back to me to up the workload once more from before? Noooooo… just when I was enjoying my freedom and having fun.

"Okay. When? Now?"

He nodded. "Yes please… if you have time that is."

"Sure." I gestured for him to lead the way.

**12:10 pm**

Professor Gast had explained it all to me.

"They've been after you for a while but this last test has been the final icing on the cake." He declared, eyeing me grimly.

I stared down at the large envelope dumbly, my mouth having lost all capacity to utter a single word.

Not now… Not like this. Not when everything is coming into place. You don't just drop a bomb on someone like this. It just isn't fair.

"Full scholarship." Gast repeated from behind his desk, studying me acutely. "Like I said… everything will be accounted for. And you know they're the top chemical research institute in the world Cloud. It's an unbelievable experience. This isn't something small we're talking about." He smiled faintly. "I… saw your time the other day in the paper. So did they apparently. They've got a state of the art track and field facility as well and they're also offering incentives for that."

I couldn't believe it. A full, tuition paid scholarship with room, books, utilities, meals all accounted for and on top of that, extra perks making it all the more attractive. Like he said, it was to the best chemistry school on the planet. It was all beautiful right? There was just one catch…

"I realize it's very far away from where you currently are Cloud." He began.

I found my voice once more. "Yeah…" I choked out. "It's halfway across the world sir. Halfway across the world!" I leaned forward in my chair, bringing a fist down on the table harder than I'd intended.

He bowed his head solemnly for a moment, giving me a minute to relax myself once more. I exhaled furiously, grateful at having a golden opportunity like this pop up yet angry at the same time to have it unexpectedly shoved into my lap at the most inopportune time.

Just when I was beginning to live life…

"Sir…" I looked up with eyes filled with confusion, uncertainty and fear. "Sir, I don't know if now… now's a good time."

"I understand that Cloud." He took off his glasses. "Now listen. I just want you to listen to me." Clearing his throat, he leaned forward, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. My eyes were cast downwards. "You're an exceptional student. Beyond that. Your skill in this field is absolutely amazing. Cloud…" He prompted me to look up at him. "I don't throw this term around loosely, if ever, but you're a genius when it comes to this science. I want you to think long and hard about this. Don't throw it away without giving it some thought." He was silent before adding, "The sky's the limit for you son."

I looked down once more, my emotions now waging war within.

The calm before the storm.

**12:37 pm**

"You have 5 missed calls." The automated teller on my cell phone indicated.

Not bothering to check from who, I threw the phone to the side and lay on top of my bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

A great chance to succeed enormously…

It was the opportunity of a lifetime…

A chance for the independent life I'd always been craving…

It was the preferred profession of choice…

Was it?

All those things, were they still really me now? Or were they past attributes of the old, lonely Cloud?

My eyelids felt immensely heavy at the moment and as much as I fought to stay awake, the eyelid man proved to be far too powerful a foe to overcome in this case as I lost an-

Zzzzz…


	24. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**"Home Is Where the Heart Is"**

**1:00 pm**

I awoke to repeated knocking on my door. Shaking myself out of my drowsy slumber, I approached it, rubbing my right eye over and over.

'_Wait!'_

I stopped in my tracks. 'What?'

'_Maybe it's Rufus, looking to jump you when you least expect it. Check the peek hole first and grab that old baseball bat.'_

I glanced through the peek hole and my heart skipped a beat. It was Tifa standing over on the other side and she appeared to be alone, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

'It's only Tifa.'

'_That's what she wants you to think. Maybe Rufus is hiding behind her, waiting to ambush you.'_

I opened the door without hesitation and Tifa glanced up at me in surprise at my abruptness.

'Nope. Just her.'

'_Oh… my bad. Well um… I'm gonna go do something else then.'_

I offered her the best smile I could given the current events that had transpired earlier "Hey Tifa. What're you doing here?"

She appeared nervous. Way nervous and out of place. She continued brushing unnecessary strands of hair behind her hair. How many times did she need to keep doing that? Her eyes kept darting around my room quickly, as if searching if anyone else was here.

I read her mind. "No one else is here."

She let out a short, anxious laugh. "I'm sorry. I must be acting really weird and this is probably really out of the blue."

I simply grinned. This WAS weird, but funny. Funny but weird. Usually, it'd be me acting like the klutz while Tifa was composed and under control.

"So what are you doing here then?" I continued smiling.

She rolled her eyes slightly as if somewhat dreading what she would have to do next. Her cheeks took on a tinge of crimson and it was so damn adorable. I wanted to reach out and stroke them.

'_Aeris.'_

I blinked. 'What?'

'_I didn't say anything. Aeris.'_

'What? There you go doing it again. What about her?'

'_Nothing. Told you, I didn't say anything.'_

"Cloud?" Tifa snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Yep? I'm here." I plastered another brilliant grin. Or… as brilliant as I could get in my disheveled state.

"Okay now…" She huffed out a long, exaggerated breath. "I've been pacing back and forth all day in the library over this and I didn't know how to approach it but I think I got it now but now when I really think about it, I kinda forgot what it was that I was really supposed to say because no matter how much you rehearse, you always end up screwing up when the big moment comes so I'm just gonna come out and say it anyways. Whatever."

Whoa…

"Uh… okay. Go ahead." I urged curiously.

"Would you like to come with me back to my place for the night, just for a couple of hours?"

My eyes widened in shock. Extreme shock. "W- wait, what…?" I couldn't help but gasp in the process.

She cupped her mouth with both hands in horror and let out a muffled scream. "Oh God! I just realized that came out so wrong! Shit, I'm so sorry! That's not how I meant it. Can I start over again?" She appeared miserable and that made me feel miserable also.

I nodded slowly. "Sure, sure. Hey?" She looked up at me. I offered a reassuring look. "Don't worry about it okay?"

She nodded and shook herself quickly as if shedding any previous flaws or baggage. Damn was she cute.

'_Aeris.'_

'My God, will you stop?'

'_Okay sorry. Aeris.'_

'I get it. Shut up now.'

"Okay, let me start over." She leaned her head to the side, causing her to appear all the more innocent. "Cloud Strife… will you accompany me this evening back to my home and hang out with me and my family for a few hours as a thank you for everything you've done for me? My mom really wants to meet you."

I was at a loss for words. What? Me? Why me? She wanted me to head back to her actual home a couple hours away? She, Tifa, was inviting me?

'_Aeris.'_

'Dude. Enough with that already. Nothing's gonna happen between us. We're just going back to her place as friends.'

'_Yeah okay, that sounds convincing. A guy who's naturally attracted to a woman he's been gushing about for as long as I can recall gets invited back to her place and she doesn't seem to be hiding her feelings anymore either-'_

'Dude, she doesn't like me in that way. She's got a boyfriend.'

'_Fucking asshole. You KNOW she likes you too. You can feel it. That sexual tension isn't going away anytime soon.'_

'No man…'

'_You keep bullshitting yourself now but if you two go back there, all it takes is one thing for it all to spiral out of control. And then BAM! Before you know it, you two will be humping the shit out of each other all night and getting freaky with it until the morning rolls along and you'll realize that not only has your dumb ass completely fucked himself over by cheating on Aeris, but he's also fucked himself over by making an innocent, proper girl cheat on her boyfriend and to top it all off: you'd miss the biggest motherfucking game of the year! IDIOT!'_

Even though Tifa was staring at me, I couldn't help it. My eyes were as wide as saucers.

WOW!

'Where the fuck did that all come from?'

'_I told you. Years of pent-up rage.'_

I thought about it. About it all and what had just been said.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked uncertainly, her eyes swelling with nervousness as she awaited my response.

I hadn't realized I'd kept her hanging all this time. "Oh, uh… hold on a sec, let me just think about it…"

'_Well?'_

I stared at Tifa with doubt. "Tifa… I don't know, mayb-"

As if directly reading my mind, her face mellowed in understanding and she shone a beautiful smile. "Cloud, relax. If you think… I mean…" She giggled somewhat nervously. "No Cloud, it's just a little hangout. You don't have to worry about anything. Promise. Unless of course… you don't want to go period."

I hated to ask the next question but it was necessary. "What about Rufus?"

"Cloud…" She drawled out. "Don't worry about Rufus. We're just hanging out as friends. He's got nothing to worry about. Besides, I've already told him."

She had me convinced.

'Sorry man. She wins.'

'_Worthless, pathetic excuse for a human male. You're weak! You've always been weak! Weakling! Hang your head in shame weakling!'_

This could truly have been a bad idea, especially considering the growing relationship with Aeris and Rufus' dangerously rising anger. I knew the risks yet despite them all, I couldn't help separate myself from this powerful attraction to this amazing girl and reap every opportunity to spend time with her.

I felt guilty but immediately put it in the back of my mind. "So… when are we heading off?"

**2:47 pm**

"So how long does the bus ride usually take?" I turned to look at Tifa, seated right next to me, our sides pressed together. In all honesty, I was kind of nervous about the prospect of meeting her mother and siblings. It felt kind of weird.

"Uh, I dunno. It depends usually. Some weekends traffic gets heavier so like, two and a half hours. Two hours, forty five minutes tops. On less busy days, it only takes an hour, forty five."

"Cool." I nodded, glancing past her and out the window.

She had the window seat and we were both in the very back of the bus. The vehicle itself wasn't that occupied, carrying around 18 people altogether at the moment with only the two of us at the rear.

"So come on…" Tifa began, sulking playfully. "You never told me what you got on your test. Come on. I told you mine."

"Not that impressive, really." I shook my head, scrunching my nose.

"Do that again." She laughed.

"What?" I gazed down at her. "This?" I scrunched my nose a second time.

That elicited another melodious chuckle from her. "That's so cute. Aww…" She playfully pinched my cheek.

I scoffed in mock anger. "Cute? Huh… Hardly lady. I'm the baddest, most illest guy you could ever meet. I just secretly disguise myself like this to keep a low profile."

"Oh…?" She arched an eyebrow, pretending to be overly amazed. "Wow, so what are you then? Some kind of Special Forces agent or something?"

"Nope, even worse." I shook my head. Trying my best to keep my face extremely serious at the moment. I brought my lips down to her ear, dropping my voice to a whisper. "I don't know if I could tell you without having to hold you as my prisoner. Could be dangerous."

She looked up at me wickedly. "I like danger. Come on. Spill it. Fill me in."

A quick slew of dirty thoughts ran through my head after that comment and I had to immediately do everything in my mental power to shake them loose.

'_It's already happening. See? I told you. Doomed! Doomed!'_

Ignoring the spawn of Satan, I continued with our game. "Well…" I glanced around, pretending to make sure no one else heard. "…I'm secretly a hitman."

"A hitman." Her eyes rose melodramatically. "Like a contract killer you mean?"

"Yep. Cold as ice. Tough as nails and sharp as blood." I continued masking a serious look.

She just gazed at me quietly for a moment before breaking out into light fits of laughter. "You are… SO bad at acting. Don't ever act."

I pouted. "Oh come on, my agent says that I have great potential."

"Did you know that 'potential' is a nice way of saying you suck?" She laughed some more.

I smiled. Hey wow… I just noticed something. I'm actually loosening up and enjoying myself more around her. Maybe it's the sex from earlier? Or maybe it's just Tifa?

Whatever, I was having fun. Better yet, she was easing me away from my current worries and for that, I felt satisfied.

"So… what else do you like Cloud?" She eyed me attentively.

"Hmm… as in?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I mean in general. Hobbies, sports, shows, movies, whatever. What do you like?"

"I like…"

'_Porn. Boobies. Sex. Chicks. Long, tan, smooth slender legs, a great ass, curves all over, a n-'_

"Um… I dunno, as far as overall, I like exercising and playing video games. That pretty much sums me up."

Her look of interest peaked. "Oh yeah? Like training for football or what?"

"No." I shook my head. "I mean, even before that, I like to just exercise. I like running a lot. It's fun. You get to stay in shape and it relieves stress."

"Hmm." She appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I should pick it up sometime."

"You don't jog?"

She shook her head. "No." A shameful giggle. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't do anything at all. I'm such a lazy bum when it comes to exercising."

I glanced at her stupefied. "B- but I mean, and don't take this the wrong way, you look really good, like, all the time."

Chuckling, she gazed out the window for a second. "I know, I've always been like that. High metabolism I guess. I guess I got the genes from my mother."

Thank you mom.

"Well hey, listen." I nudged her. She glanced at me. "If you want sometime, I mean if you have free time or whatever, if you-"

"Sure." She smiled gently and appeared so beautiful at the moment. "I'd love to exercise with you sometime…" Immediately, she blushed a deep shade of red and quickly clarified her words. "…As in jogging of course." Laughing weakly, she looked out the window embarrassedly, avoiding my wide eyes.

Inwardly, I couldn't help but feel a jolt rush through my body at the sexual connotations behind those supposedly innocent words… even after having corrected herself.

**4:47 pm**

Her beige, two story house was located in a suburban part of town, in a nicely developed, well kept neighborhood.

The home and setting reflected the woman that came along with it.

"Come on, don't be shy." She surprised me by grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs towards the entrance.

Again with the jolts of energy and shock running through my body from the contact with her.

She opened the door to her house excitedly and stepped in, still leading me by the hand. It was then that she let go, took off her shoes and motioned for me to follow her.

Her house was nice. Neatly decorated on the inside. It wasn't as spacious as some other homes I've been to but the atmosphere gushing forth from it gave it that warm, cozy "welcome home" feel.

It was then that I decided to shut my cell phone off. Definitely the smart thing to do. I didn't know what would happen if Aeris bothered to call, asking about my whereabouts at that exact moment. Yeah, try explaining that one to her.

_Aeris: Hey, where are you?_

_Cloud: Aeris it's alright. You have nothing to worry about. Just because I'm alone with another attractive member of the opposite sex while staying at her place does not indicate that anything will happen. You have no reason to be alarmed._

_Aeris: Cloud of course! Why would my boyfriend hanging around with another hot chick while far away from me be a cause for concern? It's absolutely ridiculous to assume that anything can actually happen!_

I could totally see it playing out like that. What do you think?

'_I'm pretty sure you're completely retarded if you actually believe that.'_

"Mom. Hey mom." Tifa called out, stepping into the kitchen. She turned and beckoned for me to follow. "Come on, I told you not to be shy!"

"Okay." I scratched the back of my neck and trudged forward after taking off my shoes. I stepped into the brightly lit kitchen and noticed that unlike the hall, it was actually of a decent size.

There, right by the stove, was a middle aged woman with a teal apron on, stirring something by the stove.

"Mom." Tifa called out again.

The woman turned around, not looking much like Tifa and I remembered that she wasn't her real mother. Her eyes twinkled however, in much the same way Tifa's did at times as she emitted a warm smile and moved forward, wrapping Tifa up in a deep hug. After letting go, she turned to face me inquiringly.

"Is this the young man?" She studied me.

"Yeah. Mom, I'd like you to meet Cloud Strife."

"So, you're the boy who's been helping me daughter with her grades?"

I blushed. "Uh… just with her chemistry Ma'am."

She laughed. "Please, just call me Elmyra. Tifa's right. You really are a cutie."

My eyes widened at the comment and I turned sharply to glance at Tifa in question. Her face was now hidden by her shiny black hair but I could detect the red heat rising up in her cheeks from some partially obscuring strands.

"Um, hey mom," She was now deliberately avoiding eye contact with me. "I'm gonna go get Denzel and Marlene."

Elmyra nodded. "Okay good. Dinner's almost ready. Tell them to get washed up first." She turned to me as Tifa left the kitchen in a hurry. "So how long have you known Tifa?"

"Just a while actually."

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "She's very fond of you. Talks about you quite a bit you know that?"

I appeared bashful. "Uh… no. No, I don't."

"Yeah she does." Elmyra kept moving around. She stopped and faced me. "Cloud honey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you set up the dishes for me if you don't mind while I get this casserole ready?"

"Yeah, no problem." I moved forward

She stopped me. "Just make sure to wash your hands first sweetie."

I nodded. "Sure thing. Where's the bathroom?"

**5:34 pm**

Okay, so Tifa has two younger siblings.

Marlene and Denzel.

Marlene, who's 11, is actually Tifa's half sister and she really does kind of look like her with the matching black hair and large eyes. She's definitely gonna have her hands full with guys when she grows up.

Anyways, throughout the entire meal at the dinner table, she kept staring at me peculiarly, somewhat akin to awe, as if she'd never seen someone the likes of me before. Overall though, she was a cute girl.

Denzel now on the other hand, was of a different variety. He was 14, slightly older than Marlene and in that adolescent stage already. You know what I'm talking about. Rebellious, stubborn, extremely talkative and completely proud of himself. He was also a half sibling of Tifa's but he didn't look much like her or Marlene.

The moment he laid eyes on me, I could tell he didn't like me. Like a father seeing his daughter come home with a questionable man, Denzel was giving me that 'touch my sister and you die' look and during the entirety of supper, he kept shooting me cold glances.

Overall: Not a very cute kid. I bet he's wondering what the hell Tifa's doing with another guy not named Rufus.

**5:41 pm**

"That was very good. Really delicious Elmyra." I complimented.

She smiled proudly. "Thank you Cloud. Hmm, it sure would be nice if I got a little praise from the two of you once in a while too." She looked sternly at both Denzel and Marlene.

Denzel rolled his eyes and stared at me in that hard manner.

At first, I didn't mind it and just let it go but after several minutes, I noticed that he wouldn't stop or look away.

"What is it?" I finally asked, glaring at him.

"Why the hell is your hair all messed up like that? Ever heard of 'getting a proper haircut'?"

"Denzel!" Tifa shouted.

"Denzel!" Elmyra echoed.

"What?" He cried defensively. "Just look at it!" He pointed shamelessly.

**6:22 pm**

Tifa had given me a tour of the house and had asked me to wait inside her room while she went and got changed.

I stood by her dresser and gazed half interestedly at some photos of her, her and her friends and a few of her and Rufus…

Right. I couldn't forget where I was and under what condition I had arrived in. Still though, I couldn't help but think about the fact that I was in Tifa's room. Tifa's room…

So this is where all the magic happens.

I glanced at the bed with a half smile on my face. That was the heavenly bed where one Tifa Lockheart slept (quite possibly nude). That was where the love with fuckface Rufus probably took place as well. I couldn't fathom them doing it under the same roof her mother and younger siblings resided however.

No… they probably always did it at Rufus' dorm. Still, I couldn't help but think about the possibility of it having happened here on some occasion.

"See anything interesting?" A cold, smart ass voice remarked.

I turned around, smirking as I faced Denzel, who was propped up against the doorway, hands crossed across the chest.

"Isn't it past your bedtime kid?" Hey, I couldn't help it. The little fucker deserved it after all the shit he's been giving me.

The words did nothing but prompt him to sneer. "I'm not an old man like you. I don't need to hit the sack until it's almost dawn outside."

Spoken like a typical teenager.

"So, what do you do when you're not busy getting chased by other kids for running your big mouth?"

Denzel shook his head, his smirk slightly fading. "What're you doing here? Who are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You know who I am."

"Yeah, I know your name but I mean, who are you? You're not Tifa's boyfriend. You DO know that Tifa has a boyfriend right? Rufus? Ever heard of him? If he finds out about this, heads will roll."

"Rufus won't do anything." I waved off his threat.

"Man, Rufus would kick your fucking ass." Denzel shot back, a smirk now tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You ever seen him fight? That guy's tough and you're playing with fire. Just walk away. Yeah, you helped her with her grades. Whoop-de-do. She's got a good thing going though. Who're you to come here and ruin it for everybody?" With that, he pushed himself off the doorway and turned around, heading to his own room, closing the door shut behind him.

'_Owned by a little kid.'_

'Get lost.'

'_He does have a point though.'_

'I said get lost.'

'_Is there some possible way that I can apply for a transfer and become his conscience? That kid's got the credentials I'm looking for.'_

**6:38 pm**

Tifa stepped into the room appearing to have taken a shower, freshen herself up, and add a little of that beautifully toxic fragrance of hers that I can never get enough of.

Mmm… Cherries... I mean- Mmm… Tifa… No, wait yeah, cherries. Right the first time.

"Hey." She greeted me enthusiastically, shutting the door behind her. She was wearing a pair of tight, white shorts, exposing a fair amount of those pairs of extravagant legs she owns and a simple black t-shirt on top. Her hair came down freely and was slightly wet, further raising my suspicions that she had indeed just stepped out of the shower.

"Did you just take a shower?"

She stared at me quizzically. "Um, yeah a quick one, why?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Just… never mind." Yeah… nothing going on here at all. Nope. No siree.

She casually made her way over to where I was sitting on the edge of the bed and took a seat right next to me…

…Where I, Cloud Strife: Moron and Coward Extraordinaire, conveniently jumped up out of my spot and took several steps away as she plopped down in surprise.

"Cloud? W- what's wrong?"

My heart was racing and I felt as if I had just run a marathon. Random, sporadic thoughts were flashing around in my head at the speed of light and I was about to lose it and go crazy. I knew what had to be done:

I had to get out of here before I lost any sense of logic left and did something I wouldn't regret now but would later.

"Tifa… I- Okay, now don't take this the wrong way… but I have to go because I have this game tomorrow and I have to be there for the practice and autograph sessions." I stared at her hopefully, wishing with all my might that she wouldn't get offended over this.

Yeah… fat chance.

She looked hurt. There was no denying that look on her face despite her best attempts at concealing it. A quick flash of pain made way for a forced cheerful smile on her beautiful face. "Oh… ar- are you sure you can't stay a little longer? I mean you haven't been here that long. You could leave in a couple of hours if you like and still make it." She looked down for a second and then back up with the most serene facial expression. "Stay…"

Fuck, did I ever want to stay. More than anything. But I couldn't. I couldn't be an asshole and destroy what remaining fragile balance hung in the air. It broke my heart to do this. More than any of you could possibly know.

"I'm… really sorry. I had a lot of fun Tifa and thanks, thanks so much for inviting me, really. I- I just need to get home early and get as much rest as possible."

She didn't buy the lie. I knew it. She knew it. Despite that however, she sighed and worked up a lively smile, standing up. "Well, if you have to go, then you have to go Cloud. I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything for tomorrow." She went to her closet and twisted her neck to look at me with sparkling eyes. "Wait for me downstairs? Let me put something on and I'll go with you to the bus stop."

"Tifa, I remember where it is. Seriously you don't need to come. Don't worry about it."

Her eyelids fluttered softly. "Cloud it's fine. I want to come."

**7:37 pm**

It was chilly but she came all the way with me to the bus stop like she'd promised and to make it worse, she had refused to leave until the bus had finally arrived, insisting on not pitting me alone with the night.

Because we all know just how big of a fucking jerk the night can be when he wanted to. The sick bastard's got some severe issues.

'_Are you fucking feeling okay? Psycho?'_

"You shouldn't have come. It's cold and way too late for you to be out here by yourself." I felt bad about all of this.

Offering the faintest smile, she took a step closer. "Cloud I'll be fine. Remember, I'm out here by myself when I'm heading back to the university all the time. Besides… I told you I wanted to come."

I heard the familiar humming of a large diesel engine. "Bus's here." I proclaimed.

She nodded, staring at the approaching set of headlights wistfully. "Yeah."

I glanced at her quiet figure under the street lamps and she radiated this positive aura that seemed to have a profound effect on me.

"So you gonna stay here all weekend?"

She looked up and nodded lightly. "Yeah… most likely. I always stay and head back Sunday evening."

The bus stopped, its doors opening. I had to make this quick.

"Okay well, thanks again for everything Teef. I had fun and tell your mom thanks also." I paused, thinking to myself suddenly. "Shit, sorry. I didn't ask if I could call you that."

She smiled sweetly, eyes twinkling in the dim ambient lighting. "It's okay. I like that name. I don't mind at all. You can call me Teef if you want."

Nodding, I looked up at the driver and then back at her. It just felt so abrupt and I really didn't want to leave but I knew deep down that I was doing the right thing as much it pained me to depart like this.

"Alright, goodnight. Take care. I'll see you in class then?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she reached out quickly and gave me another kiss on the cheek before moving backwards on her heels and waving goodbye.

"Come on kid, we ain't got all night." The driver called.

I stared at him. "Sorry. Yeah okay." Shooting one last look at Tifa's disappearing form, I climbed the bus.

As it began to speed forward, I glanced out the window to catch a final glimpse of her but I couldn't see her anymore.

She had disappeared into the night.

**9:57 pm**

The loud beeping of my cell phone jumbled me out of my half slumber as the bus neared the campus. I opted not to answer it, deciding just to check to see who it was. Hopefully not Aeris. I didn't know how to deal with her now.

To my surprise, it wasn't.

I immediately flipped it open.

"Saf- Sephiroth? Hey?" What was he doing calling me?

I could hear his quiet breathing over the end of the line for a moment before he spoke in that low voice. "Cloud, hey. Where are you right now?"

"Uh, I'm on a bus."

Another moment of silence. "You know we had practice tonight right?"

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. "Shit. Right. Fuck, I'm sorry man. When did it start?"

"6 pm." Came the simple, sharp reply. "I called you a couple of times but your cell phone was off earlier."

"Yeah I'm… I'm sorry man." God did I feel like a dick. Especially considering it had happened once before.

"Listen…" His tone softened. "You okay?"

I frowned, unaccustomed to Sephiroth asking me if I was okay. He was a pretty secluded figure. "Yeah… I mean, yeah. I'm okay, sure. Why?"

He was quiet yet again. "Hey, the practice? Forget about it. Just make sure you get some sleep for tomorrow's game. Remember the warm-up and signing sessions are three hours before kickoff. Also got the media."

"Okay."

"I'll take care of Barret first thing in the morning so don't worry about that."

"T- thanks Sephiroth."

"Just call me Safer. Sephiroth… it makes me sound so old." I thought he was about to hang up but he spoke once more. "Hey… the other day on that bench when I went off at you-"

"Don't worry about it." I cut him off.

"No. Listen. I want you to think about what I said. Keep it in mind but don't let it bother you too much alright? Anyways, get some sleep for tomorrow. Night."

"Yeah… later."

**10:54 pm**

I forgot to turn off my cell phone while trying to sleep and as a result, another call jolted me awake. This one I'd been expecting for the longest time.

I hesitantly flipped the phone open. Geez what was up with tonight? A dramatic turn from the morning huh?

"Zack?"

"Sup Cloud." His voice was smooth as always.

"Hey… uh… so what's happening?"

"You know… I watched the college sport segment yesterday night on TV."

I held my breath, closing my eyes in frustration. "Yeah… listen, I wanted to call you but I was busy."

A moments silence. "I always knew you had it in you. That speed. Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah…" More silence.

"4.27… I can't believe you clocked in at that. They're all talking about you here."

"Great. I've finally become famous like I strived out to be."

"Hey," He sighed deeply, immediately detecting my sarcasm. "I know this isn't what you're cut out for: the attention. But you gotta take what you're given at the moment and roll with it."

Those words resonated and echoed around my head.

"Yeah…"

"You gearin' up for tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I dunno. I mean, we've been doing practices and shit. I'm in my dorm now, getting ready to hit lights out."

"Hmm. Good on you. Not like some of my retarded teammates. Partying the night before the big game. We're all heading up to your school first thing in the morning and they'll probably be hung over. Alright well… I'll let you go. Just called to tell you congrats."

It felt nice to hear those words from him. "Thanks… Zack."

"You seen Yuffie around lately? How's she doing?"

I frowned. "Actually, I've haven't talked to her in a while. Should probably check up on her when I get the chance."

"Tell me how she's doing when you do. Anything else?"

I contemplated it for a second, like a heavy burden I had to unload off my chest, I wanted to tell Zack about today but the current moment just didn't feel right no matter how hard I tried.

"No…"

"Okay then little buddy. I'll catch you tomorrow afternoon. Looking forward to kicking your ass. G'night bro."

"Later."

**11:01 pm**

Note to all: I'm officially freaking out right now.

**11:03 pm**

Extra note to all: Denzel is a piece of shit little twerp.

**11:07 pm**

Extra, extra note to all: Rufus would NOT be able to kick my ass… At least not that easily. It would probably have to be a hard fought battle. Yeah.

'_Don't flatter yourself. You'd get owned. Just like how you're about to get owned tomorrow.'_


	25. Unexpected Rise Of Events

**"Unexpected Rise of Events" **

**10:33 am**

"What time are you gonna be at the game?" I asked.

She checked her watch. "Around three-ish probably. That's when it starts right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Try to come a little earlier so you can get your seat."

There was a quiet pause before she spoke again. "So where were you last night?"

I froze in my tracks on the way to the bathroom.

The dreaded question spawned from Hell.

I turned slowly and faced a curious looking Aeris as she sat on top of my bed, waiting in anticipation. It hurt to lie to her, especially considering that she had done absolutely nothing but be a sweetheart to me since I met her.

"I was just out." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Thinking. Doing some light training before the game. You know…"

She nibbled on her bottom lip in thought, her eyes locked onto mine. Her gaze was intense and my willingness to continue staring at her faltered as I glanced away in shame.

I couldn't be sure if she could tell if I was lying or not but she seemed to accept the answer regardless.

"Alright." She stretched her arms over her head for a second and smiled deviously. "So when do you start again?"

"Um… the actual game isn't till 3:00 but I gotta be at the stadium by noon for warm-ups and some signing sessions or something."

Aeris checked her watch. "That means we still got about an hour and a half." Her wicked smile widened further. "How about some late morning dessert?" Her eyebrows flashed up and down suggestively.

Two reasons why I cannot partake in this "late morning dessert":

_'Because you're coming out of the closet and because your penis is detachable.' _

'No! Christ. Fuck.'

_'Admit it. Owning a detachable penis would be pretty cool. I mean, it would make for some certain advantages. You could store it away safely for when you're playing soccer so the dumb cheating S.O.B doesn't low blow you one. Because we all know most Euros are pansies. _(Sorry, I have to quickly interject. I sincerely apologize to any Europeans this previous quote may have offended. It wasn't me. You all heard it. It was Evil Cloud.)_ You could also whip it out when lacking a proper weapon in a brawl and be all like "Look out, this here is my super durable and deadly detachable penis! I will smite all with it if anyone dares venture closer!" Then you'd be all badass Jackie Chan, Steven Segal-like and proceed to beat the shit out of everyone with it. Including old senile men who want to touch you and call you "Buttercup.' _

Hmm, actually now that I think about it, he might have a point. It WOULD be kin- NO! No! Jesus. No.

Ahem, as I was saying, two reasons why I can't:

1. CJ is still a little sore from yesterday's endeavor. Yes ladies, it does actually take some time for the unit to recharge its batteries and recuperate. We're not all the iron men we make ourselves out to be. All those guys who claim they are, are secretly downing large doses of Viagra.

2. Because the overriding guilt consuming me right now would make for a sick, sick, sick love session involving two conflicting emotions of guilt and pleasure. I mean seriously, how fucked up would that be?

You're doing the girl and part of you is experiencing ecstasy while another little voice inside your head…

_'Me.' _

'…Yes…you.' As I was saying, while another little voice inside your head consistently reminds you of just how sick and depraved of a bastard you are with constant taunts, remarks, insults and the like.

_'I'd also call you bufugly.' _

I blinked. 'Bufugly? What the fuck is bufugly?'

_'Butt fucking ugly.' _

'Butt fucking ugly? You've got some goddamn nerve calling me that when you'd probably look like me if you had a face.'

_'But I don't. Which means I'm entitled to perceive my beautiful visage as I so see fit.' _

I made a wretched face, now completely ignoring the weird looks Aeris was starting to give me and oblivious to the fact that I was talking to myself again, forgetting her and the question she'd asked over a minute ago.

' Visage? Visage? You and your fucking words and your visage! And your stupid, constant, dumbass remarks and inane rambling and your-'

"Cloud!" Aeris yelled quite loudly, getting up and grabbing me by the shoulders.

It wasn't Cloud looking back at her, it was a madman with wide eyes who was on the verge of suffering a mental breakdown. "Cloud's stressing out!" Yes, I actually screamed that part out loud.

"Cloud? Seriously baby, are you okay?" Her slightly troubled eyes flicked over mine.

Great. Congratulations. Has my conscience succeeded in his latest grand scheme of making me look like a psychotic maniac with a serious case of issues?

Cue cliché, villainous laughter on his part. _'Muahahahahahaha.' _

All that's missing is a twirling of that wiry mustache. You know what I'm talking about… Don't give me those looks people.

I'm like a beautiful flower petal, floating forth in the wind and soaring to new heights.

_'What. The. Fuck?' _

Sorry. Just felt like saying something gay and totally out of character there for a second.

"Cloud?" Aeris snapped her fingers continuously in front of my face, a playful gleam in her eyes. "Anyone home in there?" She giggled as she saw me smile back.

"I'm sorry babe. I- I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that dessert." I checked my watch and saw that I still had a little over an hour.

She didn't bother hiding her disappointment, letting out a meek groan. "Well… we can still hang out right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Her eyes glazed over seductively as she grabbed both my hands with hers, swinging them back and forth. "Well then, how about we play a little game?"

"Wh- what game?" I stammered, now nervous at her hot, sexy, close proximity as her face was inches away from mine. "Cuz I've already got one coming up this afternoon." I threw that last smartass comment in so I'd come away not looking like such a pathetic sap.

_'Too late.'_

She pretended to think for a moment, her eyes in the back of her head, before glancing at me wickedly. "I like to call it 'Pursuit'.

I swallowed, not liking the sound of where this was going. "Pursuit? What's pursuit?"

Oh Cloud, you're being such a dumbass.

"I give you three seconds to run away and if I catch you, then you're mine for the next hour."

_'HOLY SHIT! Kinky sex!' _

My widened eyes were overshadowed by the fact that CJ had miraculously crept back to life, standing up at full attention and proving that he was far more durable than I'd given him credit for.

Private 1st Class CJ reporting for duty, sir!

**12:04 pm**

Autograph and media session, here I come! I entered the stadium as several players were interacting with fans and some taking questions from reporters.

Oh yeah, add another count to the times I've had sex with Aeris.

I know, I know what I said. She was too manipulative! I couldn't help it!

_'Can you imagine how much of a world of pain you'll be in if you get smoked down there.' _

I frowned. 'I'll be wearing a cup moron.'

_'Hopefully it _ _brea__ks.'_

The fans had already started to pile in but the stadium wasn't even remotely close to being full yet. Zack's team was nowhere on the field. I guess they didn't come on until a half hour before kickoff.

Some things were predictable:

Barret anxiously going over the game plan with his assistant Palmer and appearing on the verge of suffering a stroke. Hey, a huge game involving two of the state's top teams will do that to you.

Sephiroth being swarmed by a horde of reporters, all eager to get that mike closer and closer to his face so he could just suffocate and die from the lack of oxygen. Jesus, I was really starting to feel sorry for the guy more and more each day. Despite the rabid crowd, he kept his cool and composure, answering anything possible with little to no emotion on his face.

Loz surrounding himself with a large group of females, all jumping up and down excitedly like a sorority pack of kittens eager to meet that one boy who they all seem to want to sink their claws in. He kept flashing them smiles, chatting with a few as he signed autographs on pieces of paper, shirts, panties, parts of their body… You get the idea. Then he let out an emphatic chuckle and slung his arm over a girl. A girl who eerily resembled Yuffie as she had an arm around his waist, a goofy expression on her face…

I froze still in my tracks, the noises around me dying down as I squinted to get a better look.

That wasn't someone who looked like Yuffie. That WAS Yuffie!

Sonnuva… BITCH!

Anger coursed through my veins and my blood began to boil over as I stormed over to them, pushing my way through an angry flock of ladies that didn't hesitate to throw a slew of insults my way.

Had it been any other time, I would have paid to freeze the look on Yuffie's face now upon recognizing me when I approached her and Loz. The big oaf simply gave me a quiet look before glancing away awkwardly, pulling his hand away from her shoulder.

"Cloud. Listen. I want you to listen bef-" She raised a palm up.

"Yuffie, what the fuck?" I yelled a lot louder than I'd intended. Several of the girls crowding us hushed down immediately, new interest peaking over their demands for an autograph.

It was Yuffie's turn to get angry, pushing herself away from Loz and coming up to me. "Cloud, what the hell? I told you, let me talk first before you go all blowing up-"

"Damnit, I don't care! I get on the field and you know what the first thing I see is?" I shot Loz a venomous look. "You with him! You… with him!" This was the same guy just the other day, instructing us how to 'properly treat a lady'.

Yeah… thanks but no thanks Loz.

"So what Cloud?" She screeched. Somewhere, deep down inside, I had to have been thanking the surrounding noise for drowning out our screams. No one but the people within the group were currently capable of hearing us. "So what?"

"So what?" I cried incredulously. "So what? Yuffie he's a fucking player!"

Loz immediately reacted to this, taking a step forward. "Hey now, come on man."

"You…" I pointed to him, not caring at the instant that he was practically twice my size. "Shut up!"

To my surprise, instead of reacting, he simply raised both arms in defeat, his mouth forming a small circle of amusement as he took a step back.

"Cloud!" Yuffie pushed me roughly. It hurt. Not so much physically but in the realm of seeing her so angry like this at me. "Cloud, this is my fucking life! You have no right to come in and tell me who I can and can't fucking see!"

"Yuffie, you two were at each other's throats the other day!"

"And now we're not!" She yelled back defiantly.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Another chick in the crowd shouted.

Yuffie glared at her poisonously. "Quiet bitch!" She screeched, prompting the other girl to shut her mouth in horror. Yuffie could be quite scary when she wanted to be. I guess we both could. "Cloud…" Her tone lowered significantly, still loud however. "I've been seeing him since that day you're talking about okay? We've started going out. I like him. Deal with it."

"What about Zack? Huh? How the hell do you think he's gonna deal with it when he finds out?"

Yuffie's voice was calm now as she gazed up silently. "Zack already knows Cloud."

I felt as if I'd just gotten smacked in the gut with a bat. She'd told Zack? He knew? Why didn't she tell me… "Wh- why… why didn't you tell me?" I think you can all figure out why when I say that my voice must've sounded hurt at the moment.

She sighed softly. "Because I knew you'd react like this."

"He's not good enough for you." It was a last resort, a defense mechanism of sorts.

"That's not for you to decide." Her eyes were clear and slightly… watery?

Now I know how the angry father feels when his perfect princess of a daughter brings home that shaggy and questionable rebel.

My breathing slowed down, as did my thunderous heart. "Yuffie, I just want you to be happy… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am happy Cloud." She moved back to Loz and wrapped an arm around his waist once more. He followed suit by draping that giant arm of his around her shoulder. "Let us decide if it'll work out or not, not you."

I felt defeated, my mouth and throat dry. I turned around and stormed away, this time not needing to push any bodies out of the way as all the ladies had conveniently decided to grant me passage.

"Cloud! Cloud wait!" I heard her shout but I didn't bother looking back. It would've hurt too much to do so.

**12:57 pm**

I continued sitting on the far end of the bench, near the Gatorade and away from everyone else. Every once in a while, I'd shoot a glance over at Yuffie far away with Loz and sometimes, she'd reciprocate and look back but neither of us made a move to get any closer.

Not a single reporter or fan had come up to address me. That is… until I spotted a pair of slender, tanned legs, accompanied by a pair dressed in khakis standing right in front of me.

I frowned momentarily and glanced up, definitely not expecting this. Not in a million years.

Tifa and Rufus. Both standing there, staring down at me expectantly.

"Tifa?" It was the first word that popped into my mind.

"Hey." She ushered softly, smiling beautifully. "How's it going?"

"Um…" Well, I'd definitely be lying if I said that this didn't feel awkward, especially with Rufus standing right next to her. As long as she was here though, he wouldn't do anything… right? "What're you doing here? I thought you were back home for the weekend."

She chuckled light heartedly, licking her bottom lip and looking away quickly. Her face seemed to have flushed a faint red. "I um… I wanted to see you play. Especially in a big game like this." She looked away again embarrassedly, her face further reddening.

Okay people, it definitely does not take a genius to realize that something is going on here.

_'Congratulations! That means even an idiot like you can figure this one out.' _

Rufus kept shooting me a grim look. I couldn't tell what was going on inside his head right now. Oh yeah right:

Either the 'I want to fucking kill you right here but can't because my girlfriend is standing right next to me' thoughts or the 'I want to fucking kill you right here but would rather see you get destroyed out there first' ones.

I couldn't distinguish between the two.

"Hey Cloud…" Tifa brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, now completely appearing uncomfortable. "I know this is gonna sound silly but um, could- would I be able to get your autograph?"

I stared at her in disbelief. She, Tifa, wanted my autograph? "Why?"

Another embarrassed look followed by a nervous shrug. "I just… want one from my favorite player."

Those words just made my day. Even with Rufus standing there, I smiled back genuinely as I took the small, tight red shirt she handed me with our team logo on it and initialed my signature before handing it back.

"There you go."

"Thanks." She smiled back gorgeously. "Good luck out there today Cloud. We'll let you go for now." She gazed at Rufus for a second expectantly before nudging him in the ribs after he didn't bother to do anything.

Sighing and clearing his throat, he rolled his eyes. "Good luck man."

I watched him intensely, trying to find the venom in his voice but couldn't. He'd done a good job masking his anger. "Thanks."

He nodded and with that, pulled Tifa along with him as they made their way towards the exit and the seats.

With an arm dangled around his, she turned around once more, throwing me a wink and smile before disappearing.

**2:26 pm**

The atmosphere was electric. Only 30 or so minutes before kickoff.

Over 80,000 roaring fans really sent the ante up a notch. It was even crazier than last week's audience. Even the stairs were occupied as the stadium was over filled.

Standing out there on the field with your football gear on, minus the helmet, you really feel part of something whole. Something greater. It's probably one of the most spectacular experiences if you've ever felt.

Oh no, wait. Sorry. That's right, you haven't. Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!

_'What the fuck? What just crawled up your ass you jerk-faced, two year old prick?' _

Hundreds, if not thousands of flashing bulbs went off at every instant and I shut my eyes for a moment, simply losing myself to the feeling and the hypnotic sea of chants and screams.

One of the most anticipated games of the college football season.

The No. 1 ranked Turks versus the No. 3 ranked Cosmos.

Wait, wait, wait! Backtrack. I know what you're all thinking at the moment:

Now just hold on there a second! But Cloud, aren't you guys the No. 1 ranked team in the nation?

Hmm, you'd think so but… not quite. Despite the fact that both our teams are undefeated, the standings have Zack's team up top and us at No. 3. Don't ask, don't tell. That's just how the standings work sometimes. As for the second best team? Who knows? Some team out on the coast or something. They're not important. I mean seriously, how much more cliché would it have been if we were ranked 1 and 2 respectively? Pretty gay, no?

_'Not as gay as your face.' _

'Mature. Very mature. You're almost steadily improving with your insults now I see.'

Anyways, it's rare enough as it is to have two top five ranked teams come from the same state alone. Usually, they'd be scattered all across the country but this is yet another reason why our state rocks.

Also, should we win this game, we'd actually shoot up to the No. 1 spot and they'd apparently drop to No. 2. So as you can see, there are some benefits for winning this game.

Now, for the little 411 before we get going…

The Turks, led by Zack, are a defensive powerhouse unit. They can score if needed to but their main emphasis is on knocking the cream stuffing out of opponents and never letting them score. They're coached by a highly respected individual named Dyne, who apparently was once a close friend of Barret's but the two are now competitive rivals.

Like I said, they're defensively minded but it doesn't mean they can't put up points.

Secondary offensive weapon: Tseng. Rich, cocky, cool and calm under pressure quarterback who controls and dictates the offense. From what I've heard, he's like the athletic, football version of Rufus. Maybe they're friends?

Primary offensive weapon: Rude. This guy is a mammoth killing machine who is basically an offensive clone of Loz, only a little quicker, more agile and way, way faster on the straightaway. After all, he is a wide receiver. This all-pro wideout is ranked first overall at his position and is easily projected to go somewhere in the top five of the draft this upcoming year. Defenses have tried to stop him but he seems to score at will, flattening anyone who gets in his way.

Despite this all, make no mistake, the best player on the team is Zack. No one else. My brother, can you believe it, is considered the best defensive player in the nation. MY BROTHER, is lined up to go second overall in the draft right after…

Yep, you guessed it. The best college player in the country, in the world:

Sephiroth.

See what I mean about this being a big game? Do you see all the star power involved? I'm a man playing among giants here. No, squash that. I'm an ant.

_'Soon to be a fucking crippled ant.' _

**2:33 pm**

"Ladies and gentleman…" A booming voice cut through, over the deafening cheers. It was Dio the announcer. "Presenting to you, once more, your beloved, favorite mascot for the Cosmos… Red XIII!"

The noise rose astronomically to ear-drum splitting levels as that same fiery dog from the week before trotted out. I glanced over and noticed that the snack bar had conveniently been surrounded by several security officers this time around.

Wait a minute, what's happening?

I thought I was imaging it at first but I then caught Red glancing at me and trotting over on all fours, Bugenhagen tentatively looking on from the sidelines. Several players began pointing in awe as Red came up to me and…

Fucking head butted me in the legs?

I staggered a few steps back from the force of the strike and glared down at the dog menacingly. Yeah that's right, you better be fucking scared pup.

The nerve of that dog. Nudging me? Me? Do you realize who this is? Cloud Strife Extraordinaire. Nobody fucking nudges Cloud Strife and gets to live to tell about it.

_'What about that kid who nudged you in the schoolyard and you told him to stop but he did it again and you cried like a little pussy?' _

'First of all, I was 6 okay? Second, I didn't just cry like a little pussy alright? I swore at him first.'

_'You called him and I quote, a "beach head". What the fuck, may I ask, is a "beach head"?' _

'… I meant to say "bitch". Happy?'

_'…But that still doesn't explain what the hell a "bitch head" is. So technically, you owned yourself twice for your incomprehensible stupidity by insulting yourself further in the process of trying to insult him. Way to go idiot. Is it even possible to be that dumb?' _

'You… stop talking.'

_'Owned by oneself. Truly sad. Even your mouth turns its back on you. That's how much all of us at Strife Inc. hate you.' _

'I. Screwed. Up. With. The. Fucking. Word. It's a goddamn slip-up! I just couldn't say "bitch" properly okay?'

_'Yeah, cause you were crying like one instead. Remember?' _

Okay, now that that startling bit of info has become publicly available to all and I've embarrassed myself yet again, let's get back on topic…

Red didn't appear to be fazed as he just eyed me in that stupid way a canine often does. Then he barked once and head butted me in the same area again.

Once more, I staggered back and threw him a threatening look. "You little fuck…" I growled and proceeded to shoot forward at him.

It was then that he decided to take off in full speed, towards the sideline and towards his savior Bugenhagen.

I could've chased him. Could have. I mean, I was fast and all but I didn't really feel like embarrassing myself at the moment in front of a national audience. After all, it was perfectly sane to chase down a dog for the purpose of enacting revenge right?

The headlines, I could picture them now: Stupid, mentally challenged kid chases dog! Extra! Extra! Read all about this loon's endeavors!

**2:48 pm**

I caught Barret motioning for us to all get over to the sidelines for the pre-game huddle. As I jogged towards the sidelines, I caught a strange scene.

Sephiroth walked in the opposite direction, towards the opposing team's section and was met halfway by another familiar figure. Zack.

The two of them bumped fists and exchanged a few words before grabbing and pulling each other in towards a short, half embrace and patting each other on the back.

Cameras flashed and people roared at this exchange before Sephiroth ran back towards me.

He stopped me right before the sideline, a heavy hand on my padded shoulder. "Hey."

I looked up at him. "Yeah? What's up?"

"He wants to tell you something."

"Who?" Come on Cloud don't be an idiot, you already know who.

Sephiroth motioned with his head towards the lone player standing out in the middle of the field and let go, moving to Barret.

I felt extremely conscious and aware of myself, that familiar vomiting fairy slowly beginning to manifest and rear her ugly self once more as I raced out towards the field.

It was a strange, if not extremely emotional moment as we both stood out there, momentarily alone in the middle of the field, amidst thousands and thousands of spectators.

We were brothers… but today, our jerseys defined us and our roles better.

We were rivals.

There was so much I wanted to say at that one moment but I couldn't. Now wasn't the time or place.

Zack, extended a palm out and I took it as he forcefully pulled me in, enveloping me in a protective hug. His lips came up to my ear and despite the thunderous roars of the crowd, I could still hear his whisper. "Today is the day. You make it what you make it out to be."

That's it. No 'good luck Cloud.' No 'I hope you have a good game.' No formalities, no greetings. Nothing. Just some simple, confusing words, especially at a time like this.

But that wasn't all as he spoke the next words quickly. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this but they're gonna have two cornerbacks out on you today for double coverage. They're quick, they're fast, they're strong. They will knock you on your ass. Keep your head up all the time. I don't want you getting hurt."

He pulled away and gazed at me sternly.

"Zack?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Just how many licks DOES it take to get to the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsie roll pop?"

Zack stared blankly at me for a second before rolling his eyes in exasperation and shaking his head. "Don't start Cloud. Just don't start." He trotted back to his side. Blinking several times, I did the same, heading back to our huddle.

Was that, like, weird? Sorry.

Cue drum roll please, the game's about to begin.


	26. Game, Fame, Blitz

**"Game, Fame, Blitz"**

**2:54 pm**

"Alright now, we've gone over this a million times. They're going to blitz you all damn afternoon long so stay on your toes. Their top priority is to shut you down." Barret pointed to Sephiroth. "We're starting off with the running game. Biggs." He looked at his running back. "I want you to find a hole in the pocket and explode. Explode, explode, explode! They're looking to neutralize our passing game so we're gonna hit them with a run attack to start off. Maybe catch em' off guard before they look to adjust."

"So we're not throwing to our receivers?" Sephiroth interjected.

Barret shook his head. "I never said that. I said I want you to start off with the running game first. Feel it out. See what they got going. If Biggs can't take it, then you throw it off, okay?"

"Yeah." Sephiroth nodded once, shooting me a quick look.

"Now…" Barret turned to face me. "Cloud, they're probably gonna put a cornerback on you out there for shadow coverage. So-"

"Two." I interrupted.

He glanced at me questioningly. "I'm sorry? Two?"

"They're gonna put two on me."

Barret grunted in amusement. "Kid, you're fast but you're still a rookie. No way is Dyne wastin' two corners on you. No offense and all." I frowned as he continued on. "Like I was saying, they're gonna put one on you so I want you to cover the deep lanes and just stay out there, keepin' that corner off our other guys. If you're ever open, Sephiroth might throw one at you."

I glanced over at Sephiroth, who was eyeing the floor expressionlessly before his eyes rose up slowly to meet mine again. It was almost mechanic in the way he did it.

"Now, like I mentioned before." Barret continued. "Rude is the number one priority. We need to stop Rude from scoring…"

**3:12 pm**

Zack's team had possession of the ball first and they, or more specifically: Rude, scored on the first three plays after a deep throw from Tseng in which he faked out several of our cornerbacks (making them all look like fools), shot by a few others and actually powered his way through the guy playing strong safety before getting into the endzone.

Despite this being our home, there were numerous cheers and chants of Rude's name from the crowd as he stared up into the stands and flexed his biceps, pinching each one in exaggerated fashion and nodding his head in appreciation at the same time. It was hard to tell if he was smiling or not behind that tinted visor but my guess was that the asshole was showing off those teeth.

It was like looking at Terrell Owens Version 2.0.

6-0 Turks.

I heard Barret growl from my side as he paced back and forth impatiently, calling for the offensive unit.

**3:27 pm**

Now I see what they meant by their stifling, lockdown defense.

I mean, holy fuck did these guys tail you like a magnet. Their hands were everywhere! On my helmet cage, on my chinstrap, on my collar, yanking at my jersey, tugging at my arms even.

"Fu-arghh! Fuck off!" I angrily pushed the cornerback wearing 39 off me after he'd been in my face for the past few downs, giving me practically no room to breathe.

He bounced up and down on his cleats, smiling cruelly through his helmet. "You catch that ball, and I'll fucking turn you into pudding rookie."

**3:29 pm**

Biggs ran up with the ball for a gain of 2 yards before he was crushed by a sea of bodies led by Zack, bringing him down hard.

He stood up slowly, grimacing behind the helmet.

It had only taken their team a few plays to score. We however, were slowly trudging our way up the field with steady but slow gains from Biggs' rushes. But how much could the poor guy take?

Every time he stood up, I noticed it was slower and slower than before. The game had only just begun too.

Sephiroth went up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he uttered a few words. Biggs nodded slowly before we got into formation again.

The ball was hiked I blew out, past the pack and into the open field for the ninth time and once again, only 39 was on me.

I turned back and saw Sephiroth being swarmed by a wave of tacklers as he handed the ball off to Biggs.

The poor guy ran into a wall as he was knocked flat on his back, fumbling the ball as it was recovered by number 78 of the opposing team. He began taking off in the opposite direction and I quickly switched course, doing a quick cut around my defender as I shot past and sped on up ahead, my legs once again turning into a blur.

"Will you look at that?" Dio shouted with amazement as I charged past a slew of players, quickly gaining on 78.

He turned at the last second as I brought a firm hand down on the collar of his jersey, attempting to hold him back. Oh yeah right. I forgot. I'm fast but not really capable of taking any of those turbo charged monsters down.

"Go down!" I shouted through the helmet and mouth guard.

He chuckled in between breaths. "You're… fucking kidding me right one-timer?"

It appeared that I wasn't as a pair of powerful arms caught up to us, grabbing the unsuspecting guy by the torso and actually lifting him up in the air before slamming him down to the earth with rocking force.

78 let out a grunt of pain as he weakly clutched the football, rolling around on the floor.

I slowed down and stared at Sephiroth.

"Safer?" I gazed in astonishment.

He shot me a stoic look. "Good job Cloud. Slowed him down enough for me."

We got off the field as the defensive unit came on, Loz brushing past me as he held out his hand for a high five. I coldly ignored it as I turned away and ran to the sideline.

What? Screw you all. YES, I'm still pissed at him.

"Nice hustle Cloud. Good hustle." Barret slapped me on the back. "Way to move it."

**3:40 pm**

They were on the verge of scoring again as they neared the endzone.

Sephiroth turned to Barret. "This isn't gonna work. Biggs' already taken a beating and I'm not sure how much longer he'll hold up."

"Biggs is a tough guy Seph." Barret shot back, gazing out ahead.

"We need to play air."

"No." His tone was final. "We play it when we need to. Stick to the game plan."

A cry of cheers rose as I gazed out into the field.

Touchdown Turks. Rude again as he brought a hand up to his ear, pretending that he couldn't hear the fans.

13-0 Turks.

Rude intentionally ran close past our sideline, his helmet off in one hand as he repeatedly kept mashing his index finger into his chest while screaming passionately, "Number 1? It's me. Don't you forget it! Think you can stop me? Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Are you fucking crazy? Ain't no one stopping the bomb!"

God, did I ever wanna fucking punch him in the face at that moment.

Sephiroth gazed at Barret expectantly. "Well?"

Barret held fort and replied through gritted teeth. "Stick to the game plan Safer."

**3:57 pm**

Oh Jesus!

I cringed as Biggs was leveled by Zack and another linebacker, his body practically melting into the turf. This time however, he held on to the ball but it didn't matter. That was our last down.

The building went a little quieter than usual as they got off him. At first, it appeared as if he wouldn't move but slowly, Biggs staggered to his feet and limped off the field. Stopping at the sideline, he lifted his helmet, blinked furiously several times and released a quick, thick stream of blood from his mouth.

**4:12 pm**

"They're stacking 8 men in the box Coach." Biggs winced with pain as he sat on the bench with at towel draped over his head and a pack of ice resting underneath his jersey. "I can't find a pocket. I can't find a hole. Nothing. It's like, every time I get the ball and run, they just collapse in on me. There's no opening."

Barret appeared both helpless and concerned for his player. "Can you still play?"

"Coach!" Sephiroth exclaimed, slightly appalled at his behavior.

"Yeah, I think I can. I just need a few more minutes." Biggs smiled weakly.

Barret sighed, staring at Sephiroth before looking down at Biggs. "No… you know what? Safer's right. I'm not gonna risk you going back out there just so we can try to get something going. I- I'm sorry about this, but I'm taking you out of the game."

To my surprise, Biggs didn't react negatively. In fact, he seemed more pleased at the notion. He sighed once and nodded, bowing his head. "Thanks Coach…" All four of us were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Coach?"

"Yeah Biggs?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have apologize to me son. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Barret looked away guiltily as the Turk offense continued to spread up the field.

It vill be okay Barret, says Arnie the Guhvanor and Professional Woman Harasser.

Sorry…

**4:15 pm**

Touchdown Turks. This one not by Rude however, yet he definitely helped pave the way for it. 20-0. The guy was raping our defense.

Loz jogged off the field, his teeth clenched in fury as he ripped off his helmet and slammed it down on the bench. "Fuck!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

You can all call me a heartless bastard but I still didn't feel sorry for the guy.

One of our cornerbacks recently burned by Rude jogged to the sideline as well, hands on his hips and head to the floor, shaking it in disappointment. "Damnit…"

Loz went up to him, a scowl written on his features. "You gotta stick it to him man. When he gets the ball and fakes, you stick it to him. Stick it to him!" He yelled the final words, poking the corner in the chest repeatedly and slapping him upside the helmet as a wake up call.

**4:19 pm**

Umm… I'm gonna go out on a limb here and make the bold claim that we're seriously getting owned at the moment. Anyone disagree?

**4:22 pm**

Sephiroth chewed on his gum nonchalantly as we all stood inside the huddle out in the field, the ball in our possession. His eyes cast over everyone in the group before falling to the floor.

"Alright, listen up. This next play, we're running it ourselves."

"What about the one Barret called for?" Wedge asked curiously.

"Forget it. I'm running this play. We're already down by 21." He paused for a second as if thinking. "I want all wideouts and backs to penetrate at the line and block for me. Short side, suffocate it. I repeat: don't go out there. Don't go out there. Set up blocks across the line, suffocate and just try to hold anyone back okay?" We all stared at him uncertainly, only a very few nodding. "Okay?" He asked a little more sternly.

A few shrugged then nodded. "Sure. Sure man."

He nodded once. "Alright, let's get out there."

We all stacked up against the line, us receivers adopting a defensive, guard position, which immediately prompted the opposing side to stare back in confusion.

"What the fuck?" I could hear Zack somewhere in the middle. "Watch for a fake! Clog up the middle! Watch for a fake!"

I looked forward at the opposing, giant behemoth of a linebacker, set to run past- no scratch that, set to run through me and at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth called for the snap and both sides rammed into one another.

It was arguably one of the weirdest fucking plays in college history. Not a single of our players ran past the scrimmage and out into the open as we all blocked, the tacklers charging into us. I was knocked back several feet from a softened blow of an opposing defender as Wedge up front absorbed the majority of the impact. Poor fatass bastard. I sympathize for him.

The excess of bodies seemed to have worked as it caused confusion and opened up a few holes in their line. Sephiroth immediately took the opportunity and raced forward.

He was met with a determined looking Zack, who mirrored his steps as Sephiroth faked left, then right, then left again, Zack doing the same. It was like watching two superhuman creatures dancing in the wild. Two physical titans. Finally, with some stunning speed and footwork, Sephiroth produced a double, lightning fast right fake before shooting off to the left side and cutting on a 90 degree angle into the hole. Zack kept up with the first right fake and half of the second before stumbling on one knee as Sephiroth sped on to the left and out.

"Aw shit!" Zack yelled, shooting up like a bullet and taking off after Sephiroth, who twirled around the sea of bodies and blasted out into the open right before anyone could get a hand on him.

And so, with blistering speed, he took off, shooting through the wind as a pair of quick defensive backs backpedaled, the only ones now standing in the way of him and the endzone.

Instead of using more complicated footwork to evade his tacklers, Sephiroth simply charged straight into them, powering through with unbelievable force as both were knocked back an astounding distance while he forced himself into the endzone.

The crowd was wild and in an uproar as intermittent chants of Sephiroth rang out everywhere.

"And that people…" Dio began excitedly. "…is why he's first in the nation!"

My heart was racing despite the fact that I didn't have much to do with that play. Regardless, it truly was a spectacular performance.

21-6. All right! We're back on the scoreboard.

"Yeeaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Woot!" Loz hollered at the top of his lungs as we all jogged back towards the sideline, swinging a white towel overhead. The protruding veins in his neck, coupled with his maniacal facial expression gave off the appearance of someone desperately in need of a medical shot.

Sephiroth was slapped all across the helmet and back from a crowd of congratulators. Loz charged up to him, his face wide with excitement and only inches from Sephiroth's. "What's up? What's up? That's what up!" He shoved Sephiroth roughly and hollered like a maniac again, thrusting his hips into the air.

This was the idiot Yuffie was going out with? Well, at least you can't berate him for not being a passionate player. You gotta give him that.

**4:31 pm**

Half time. Inside our locker room. All gathered around Barret as sets himself up to tell us the story of his miserable life where he failed to accomplish what we're setting out to do. Then he'll proceed to deliver to us, a powerful, uplifting and emotional speech in which our spirits will rise once again and we'll all go out there the second half and rock the place, taking the other team by storm and winning in miraculous comeback form. Then all us guys get the honeys and we become superstars and millionaires and we all live happily ever after like in a fairytale book ending.

Yay Hollywood!

'_Did you have Sugar Crisp Cereal this morning or what?'_

'Do you want me to kill us both? No? Then don't ever bring up that horrific item again.'

"Alright everyone. We're halfway there and we find ourselves down by 14." Barret shot Sephiroth an appreciative look. "Thanks to our quarterback or we would've been in a deeper hole." Several players cheered and applauded Sephiroth once more before Barret called for silence. "Now…" He took a deep breath. "I realize that some of my coaching decisions aren't working and they're really out playing us so…" Again, his eyes fell on Sephiroth. "I'm gonna let Safer here call the plays for the rest of the game. I think he's more than earned it."

Sephiroth stared up at Barret thoughtfully before nodding once in acceptance, an impassive look on his face.

"Coach." Loz cut in, now appearing serious. "Corner's aren't stopping Rude. The guy's just scoring at will." He gave the entire defensive unit a hard look. "Come on guys! Pick it up a notch! This is our home, our turf! We dictate the pace and show them who they're fucking with!"

The room was quiet for a moment as Loz collected his breath before Barret spoke calmly. "Loz's right, which is why I'm making some changes on defense too. Loz?"

The silver haired linebacker looked up at him. "Yeah Coach?"

"I'm sending you out into the field to cover Rude. I want you to stick to him."

Loz's lips formed into a frown. "Coach, I'm a linebacker, I can't stick t-"

"Can't?" Barret interrupted with thunder, startling all of us, including his assistant Palmer. "Can't? What's this 'Can't' that I hear? Huh? What is this can't?"

Loz lowered his head in shame. "Sorry Coach." He muttered.

"You're goddamn right you're sorry." He stared furiously at the rest of the group. "And that goes for the rest of you. I don't wanna hear can't, won't or any other term indicating weakness and failure. We haven't gotten this far by saying 'can't'! You hear?"

Numerous voices all spoke at once, agreeing and assuring him that they had heard his words.

"Loz." Barret gazed down at his player. "You're one of the top OL's in the league. I want you to go out there and prove not only to them, but to me, why you're one of the top OL's."

With a nod, Loz looked up with determination. "You got it Coach."

Barret glanced out at the crowd of players one final time. "I'm proud of all of you. Show em' what you got."

"Coach, what if all we got is body odor?" Loz remarked.

Barret didn't even bother mustering up the will to acknowledge him with a frown as he ignored peering at him. "Loz, shut up. Save it for the game. Stop being a smartass in the locker room."

**4:50 pm**

On the first play that involved Rude catching a pass from Tseng, he was brought down hard for the first time by the newly assigned Loz, immediately after catching the ball. Fans cheered at the tackle and Loz pumped a fist in the air.

Rude shot up and the two immediately collided with their helmets, face to face, pushing each other with their chests as an exchange of what I assumed to be kind, gentle, caring words and praises took place.

Several players and officials immediately came and broke up the commotion before it further got out of hand.

There was someone hanging a huge sign over the side of the stands. It read "Rude's game is nonexistent where it matters: down below."

Appropriately enough, it was painted red all over and was being gripped with urgency by none other than a shirtless Reno himself as he shouted a slew of obscenities over the side.

Rude spotted both the sign and Reno and charged at him before he was restrained by numerous players and refs.

"You!" I barely heard him shout over all the noise while pointing to Reno. He made a throat slitting gesture with a gloved finger.

Reno happily returned a reply of his own by turning around, rubbing his middle finger over his ass and sticking it back at him.

Oh Jesus no…

A resounding chorus of groans, moans and cheers from the fans rose up in the stadium as Reno unexpectedly (well actually, not that unexpected. It IS Reno after all. You knew he'd do something dumb.) jumped down from the seats onto the field and immediately yanked his pants off, exposing his pale flesh in all its naked glory.

Well… not completely naked. That is… if you count the disturbingly perfectly painted red message printed across his ass:

"Reno The Sexay".

He pumped two fists in joy as he put on a modified red football helmet and took off around the sides of the field, security guards immediately appearing out of nowhere as they chased after him.

"Oh m- oh my God! Look at that!" Dio cried hysterically in between chuckles over the speaker.

The refs and players in their stupor, released their hold on Rude who immediately went after Reno. The guards were fast but Reno was used to this kind of thing and so he maintained his distance but Rude…

Rude was a different story as he closed the gap between them at a stunning pace. Reno shot several looks back at Rude who was fast approaching and repeatedly shot him the finger as he kept running forward, his head glancing back every so often…his little "thingy" jingling in the wind during the process.

Another resounding chorus of painful groans from the crowd as Rude caught up to Reno and speared him hard. Really fucking hard. He speared him straight into the turf and Reno's bare white ass slid all over the green and brown floor, his entire body smeared all over.

Just like I'd said way, way, way back in one of the earlier chapters. Remember? How's that for foreshadowing?

'_Shut up fuckface. I wanna see this. Not hear your retarded narration.'_

Reno lay completely still as Rude got up, shouted something to his lifeless looking form and walked off before the security guards came and swarmed Reno.

His semi-limp form was dragged off the field amidst a frenzy of wild cheers and laughs from all across as the disoriented propaganda machine made his exit.

**4:56 pm**

"Uh…" Barret rubbed his neck uneasily, glancing out into the field. "Just… just put that in the back of your minds and get back out there. We gotta game to play."

"Reno has a pale white ass." Loz blurted out suddenly, earning peculiar stares from everyone. He glanced back defensively. "What? You all saw it!"

Barret rolled his eyes and shook his head while muttering, "Christ, I need an aspirin…"

**4:59 pm**

This was the Turks last down and it was going to none other than the Reno Slayer: Rude. They needed 6 yards.

It was as expected, Tseng passing off the ball but Rude didn't run out this time. Instead, he opted to carry it and power his way through.

We all watched from the sideline as Rude weaved his way in and out of traffic, getting ever closer to a first down before Loz grabbed a piece of his shirt and yanked him back. But it wasn't enough to bring him down. It was enough however, to buy time for the other linebackers to collide with Rude, giving him a taste of his own medicine as he was brought down 2 yards short of the down.

He got up fiercely and violently shoved several of our tacklers out of his way as he went after Loz, shouting obscenities in his ear while the other simply ignored him and walked back to the sideline with a smug grin on his face.

Rude was trying to rile up Loz and instigate something but he wasn't having any of it. Maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for. Sensing no reaction from the linebacker, Rude ran off to a ref and began yelling at his face as the official became angry himself, shouting for Rude to back down.

Loz turned at the last moment and blew a kiss to an infuriated Rude before seating himself on the bench.

**5:05 pm**

The ball was in our possession as it was hiked, Sephiroth immediately drawing back with no time to spare, firing a short desperation pass as I ran up the wide side with 39 tagging along.

"Cloud, ball!" I heard the shouts of several teammates in unison.

Turning at the last second, my heart skipped a beat and stopped then and there as the evil, spiraling football of um… evil came down in ultra slow-mo right towards me.

I wasn't ready and held my breath in anticipation as both arms extended up, the football nearly landing in between my palms. A smile of relief began to emerge right before I felt a car hit me.

Well okay, not really a car.

39 collided with me as soon as I made the pass, knocking all the wind straight out of my body as the football flew out of my hands before it could be secured. I crashed hard onto the floor, my muscles and bones both aching from the contact.

He stopped and stood directly in front of me, peering down. "No way around me rookie. This route's blocked bitch."

**5:07 pm**

Fuck, even my teeth hurt now. Jesus. Ow.

**5:08 pm**

As we broke out of the huddle, Sephiroth quickly grabbed me by the armpit. "Go deep. Don't cut too much. Just go really deep. Full speed. Turn them on." He let go and we got into formation. Confused I was.

I'm sorry. Okay, no more Yoda talk.

The ball was hiked as the defense blitzed Sephiroth. I sped on ahead, not bothering to look back at the moment before hearing the sound of the familiar cleats behind me. I shot a look back to see No. 39 right on my tail, along with a newly assigned cornerback: No. 31. I further turned on the jets and shot forward.

So Zack was right after all, they were waiting for me to be utilized until they sent in the two hungry dogs to chomp at me. He was also right about how they stuck to me like glue, almost as if they were my shadow. Every move I made, they executed with picture perfect precision to match.

I heard shouts from all around and caught sight of the ball up ahead, sailing way past at an astounding rate. I smirked, for the first time today experiencing a certain exhilaration and adrenaline that I'd been lacking.

I used up the last ounce of strength I had, pumping my legs and urging them on further, faster. Shooting one last glance back, the two corners slowly began to lose distance with me and as a result, my smirk widened.

I heard a series of gasps from the crowd as I threw in one last explosive step and charged up into the air, both hands extended as the ball landed securely inside my grasp before I plunged and slid across the asphalt for what must've been a good ten feet.

My chest was aching and burning from the fall but I didn't care as I stood up, pumping the ball in the air with one arm, the two corners gazing at me disgustedly before heading back. My first catch and what a fucking memorable one as well! With quick, shallow breaths, I jogged back towards the area of my reception with thrill.

The crowd went into a frenzy as Dio spoke. "A 72 yard pass. Unbelievable. That was something folks. Give it up for the rookie Cloud Strife!"

My name being uttered over the loud speaker truly was something. I was at a loss for words hearing the quiet, yet audible chants of my name from some of the spectators.

It was amazing and again, for the second time that day, I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of being part of something greater.

When I opened them, I caught sight of Zack walking past, giving me an unreadable expression. Sephiroth however…

Now Sephiroth… this was truly a sight to behold. He was grinning. It was a very slight grin yet it was apparent and unlike those often cold, constrained, shallow ones you'd occasionally be privileged to witness from him, this one appeared to hold some merit.

He bumped shoulders with me light heartedly as he trudged past, throwing a praising nod of his head as well.

**5:12 pm**

"Nice catch baby, nice catch!" One player inside the huddle hollered.

Several more players followed suit and I was slapped on the back and across the helmet a few times. I winced. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the praise but now was not the time to suffer a back injury or concussion at the expense of your teammates.

"Same drill, everyone just get open and stick to the near side. Now they'll be ready for something like that the second time." Sephiroth looked at me. "So don't take for granted what happened on happening again just as easily." He stated strictly before we broke up.

**5:14 pm**

The next play didn't last that long as Sephiroth pulled back after the ball had been hiked, only to be met with a moving wall of tacklers that brought him down to the floor before he could get the ball off.

"Your boy Safer was goin' nowhere there. Your turn comin' up next baby." One of the corners shouted up to my face before smirking and pulling back.

Even the great Sephiroth felt the pain time to time, especially when it came to this team.

**5:16 pm**

The ball was hiked and Sephiroth immediately rushed back with the reflex of a cat, before firing a cannon off into the distance, banking on me to get it I assumed as I charged on ahead.

I didn't have enough time. This wasn't like the last throw and the corners were already way too close. Gotta hope for the best. I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes for a quick moment before jumping up into the air, awaiting the ball.

Two other pairs of arms shot up, creating a dizzying web and disrupting the reception. All three of us came to the floor hard. We lay still for a moment before getting up.

As I jogged back, one of the corners bumped shoulders with me. And with their surreal strength, it was hard enough to send me sprawling back. "What?" He sneered. "You think this was gonna come easy boy? Gotta earn your crumbs. Enjoy your only catch for the entire game." He bumped me with his shoulder again before both of them headed on back.

**5:18 pm**

"They're on my ass Safer."

He looked over me and then at the two corners near their side of the huddle. "I know. I know. We're gonna run a play. I don't want you running out this time."

"Same as before?"

He shook his head. "No. We still have the others going out. But I'm handing the ball off to you. We're gonna pound it through the hole at the right slot." He immediately brought down a firm hold on top of my shoulder as my eyes widened in panic. "Listen." I looked away. "Listen! Relax. You don't have to worry about anything. I got you covered. Hey!" He snapped two fingers in front of me, redirecting my attention to him. "Trust me. Alright?"

"Alright…" I breathed out uncertainly.

"I got you covered." He let go. "I want you to head right. Just cut right for about 10 to 15 yards then cut again and go straight ahead. Trust me. I promise you won't get hit."

I guess I was about to suck one up for the team. I was in no shape to play running back. Backs needed way more muscle on their frame and I wasn't built like that. One of those Loz or Zack-like hits and I'd become Astroturf paste.

**5:19 pm**

At the sound of the ball being hiked, I ran back, much to the surprise of the two cornerbacks, who immediately stumbled into each other as I grabbed the handoff from Sephiroth and raced left, to the right side of the field with full speed.

The entire defensive unit seemed disarrayed at the moment, until they all decided to pull their heads out of their asses and charged after me. This was just like the old days on the street.

With the ball tucked neatly in my arm, I carved a quick 90 degree turn into the turf with my heels, before sprinting straight ahead down the field. A quick moving, large body was speeding right towards me from the side and fear took over as I tucked my neck in, bracing for the impact.

There was a bone crunching sound of a ferocious hit but it apparently decided not to involve me as I looked back to the side, noticing the would-be tackler sprawled across the floor as Sephiroth charged with me to my left, shielding the side.

The endzone was getting closer and I felt a rush of emotions sweep through me as yet another tackler shot for me, only to have Sephiroth come in the way, deflecting the hit and allowing me to continue towards the end.

One more defensive player. No ordinary defensive player. Zack. He came with surreal speed and attempted to initiate a quick cut, dodge-fake to elude Sephiroth, and go straight for my insides. But the best player in the nation wasn't fooled, reading the play perfectly as his shoulder connected with Zack's helmet, bringing them both down right behind me just as I crossed the line.

21-13.

The crowd erupted in wild manner and there were more thunderous chants of our teams name as I stared up into the stands, my chest rising and falling at an alarming rate from the rush.

My God was it a rush.

Okay ladies and gentlemen… I can't help it. I removed my mouth guard and lifted up my helmet, vomiting to the side.

The crowd groaned but cheered once more soon after as Dio spoke yet again. "Ha, ha, ha. Looks like our boy wearing 11 was just getting rid of some last minute jitters there."

**5:44 pm**

For the most part, Loz was doing a good defensive job of keeping Rude somewhat in check but you can keep an elite level player in the hold for only so long.

An earlier touchdown by Rude, followed by one from a receiver on our side (no, not me this time) and it was 28-21.

A field goal by the Turks right now however, puts them up 3 more on us.

31-21.

**5:49 pm**

Sephiroth had gotten us a little past halfway across the field on our possession with an array of dazzling moves, passes, fakes and the like.

Biggs began trotting into the field, towards us, following the ensuing play. What the hell was he doing?

"Stick with me." Sephiroth muttered as he brushed past.

"Come again?" I grimaced and turned to face him.

"Stick with me on this play. I'm heading out there."

My eyes widened. "Who the hell is passing the ball then?"

"Don't worry about that. Just stick with me. Penetrate the hole."

Penetrate the hole? Sephiroth and his dirty, disturbing thoughts…

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop.

**5:50 pm**

The ball was snapped and the linesmen on both sides collided with earth shattering force.

Sephiroth fell back with the ball, crossing paths with Biggs before charging to the side, forcing me to act quickly and move along with him. The Turks' defense was temporarily confused, chasing after us, or more specifically: Sephiroth, before realizing that he didn't have the ball.

"Back! Back!" Zack shouted above the noise as they charged towards the ball possessing Biggs.

This gave us just enough time to make it out into the open before Biggs fired a fairly accurate, albeit wobbly pass, into the hands of Sephiroth, who in the flash of an instant, snaked his way past a cornerback as I ran along with him.

"Fall back!" Sephiroth exclaimed from my left.

"What?" I screamed, panting as I ran.

"Fall back!" Then without warning, he threw a lateral pass to me as an oncoming tackler came straight into Sephiroth, being met with his crushing shoulder as the two of us sped on ahead once more.

This was just like the play from before, only with a twist.

Glancing back briefly, I saw the entire defensive unit behind us give up in exasperation as we were simply too far ahead to be caught up with.

As we crossed for a touchdown, I gave Sephiroth a stare amidst the booming cheers and chants.

"Why'd you do that?" I shouted, trying best to make my words heard.

"Do what?" He yelled back.

"Why didn't you just take it in for the score? You didn't need me!"

Another barely perceivable grin, accompanied by a nod as he lowered his voice. "Gotta give yourself more credit."

31-27.

That was two touchdowns for me. Against the best team in the country. How's that for boosting your stock?

_Hey, whoa, look at this guy! Where'd he come from, huh?_ Kinda like that.

**6:09 pm**

The game clock was ticking down and Rude had had it with Loz, and it showed after this last play as he received the ball, made a quick cut to the right before switching over to the left and charging intentionally into him with breakneck force, sending them both to the floor.

The crowd began to boo loudly.

Loz got up, shouting something to Rude before shoving him roughly. Rude immediately retaliated, throwing a blazing gloved blow to the cage of Loz's helmet, before grabbing it with the other hand and throwing the linebacker to the floor. Unfortunately for Rude, Loz had managed to grab hold of his jersey, pulling him down along as the two began to wrestle violently on the floor before standing up, engaged in an arm and shoulder lock.

They traded more powerful blows before everyone on the field swarmed them, getting in the way, some also unfortunately, in the way of their heavy swings.

Ouch.

**6:16 pm**

The game was delayed for over 5 minutes because of the little brawl and both players were sent to their respective sides by accompanying officials.

"That's it Coach, he's out of the game." The referee indicated to Loz with a twist of his neck.

"What?" Barret roared, throwing his clipboard down. "This is bullshit! Let em' play! Game's almost over! You can't do this now!"

"Your boy was outta line Coach! Him and the other one are both done. No arguments." The referee made his tone heard. "Clear? Or will I have to take you out as well?"

Barret sighed, rubbing a hand down his bearded face. "Clear, clear. Yeah!" He snarled in disbelief, shaking his head.

As the referee walked away, Barret turned to Loz and the frown disappeared. "Well, you just fucked yourself out of the game. God, you're such a bonehead sometimes Loz but…" A small wry smile surfaced. "…but good job."

Loz stared in confusion. "What the fuck for?" He retorted angrily. "I'm done!" He looked miserable. "Fuck me… I'm- I'm sorry. I'm sorry guys."

"You took Rude out of the game as well. We have a chance to win this thing now maybe."

Loz lifted his head up, a small smile of his own now playing on his lips as he thought about it for a second. "Heh… yeah." A frown then emerged. "I still wanted to be here though. I wanted to play."

"I know Loz. You were here though. You did what you had to and kept us in this." Barret patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Now go wait for us in the change rooms and get ready to celebrate when we take this back."

"You better Coach. You better take this back or I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"I promise you kid. Now get the fuck outta here."

**6:20 pm**

The amount of times Biggs had taken bone crushing hits could no longer rival the amount of times Sephiroth had. Yet despite that, he kept getting back up with the same uncanny speed and will to keep going. He was a machine. Simply out of this world. No doubt the toughest guy I've ever personally met.

Had it been anyone else, they would've been finished but with Sephiroth, it was impossible to keep him down.

As impossible as it is for the Denver Broncos to commit to one, single, long-term running back as opposed to continuously plucking them in and out of the system all the damn time.

…

I bet none of you right now understood a single fucking word I just said up above right?

Well… let's try something a little more familiar then…

It's as impossible to keep Sephiroth down as it is possible that Paris Hilton is still tight down south under that skirt.

'_Oh! OH! Oh, that was just plain cruel! You're heartless!'_

Hmm… That was kinda mean I guess…

**6:24 pm**

31-28. Advantage: Turks. The ball was in our possession however with only a little over a minute remaining in the game clock.

I know, I know what you're all thinking:

_Ohmygod! You asshole, you're gonna have this entire thing come down to the wire just for your own sick pleasure and for the purpose of dramatic effect so you can keep us all guessing as to what will happen in the dying moments. Arrghh, I hate you!_

Well… yeah. Please don't hate me. Come on, would anyone have stayed if the score was like, 54-17 or something like that? My thoughts exactly.

'_I would've.'_

'Please. PLE-EASE. Please just shut up for a moment. At least until I get through this.'

'_Hmm… I could… but-'_

'Free insults for a week at my expense.'

'_Done and done.'_

The true way to negotiate business.

**6:27 pm**

Less than one minute on the game clock. We had two more downs to get to the endzone as we stood about 30 yards away. Either we could risk it and attempt to score and win or we could get close enough and play it safe by kicking a field goal to send the game into overtime with a tie.

Sephiroth stood in the huddle, observing us all with a new look of determination. "You've all impressed me today and no matter what happens after these next few plays, I'll still be proud. Losing to the best team by a fraction isn't anything to be ashamed of. But, that doesn't mean I don't want to win. They're not just gonna let us march right over them and claim that top spot though. We gotta take it. Grab it from underneath so they don't know what hit them. We have to go out there and you have to show them that you want it. You have to want it more than them! Play it out as if it's your last game."

We broke and I quickly approached Sephiroth before we got into formation. "Hey Safer?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Get in formation."

"I know but… are you okay?"

He seemed taken aback at the question, his eyes partially widening. "Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged. "Been taking way too many hard shots from those guys. I can't even believe you're still standing and willing to go for it all."

He smiled, almost ruefully it seemed, and ushered the next words so softly, I barely heard them. "You can't just limp off the field with a whimper. You gotta go out with a bang." His smile was haunting. "Now come on, let's get into play."

I blinked uneasily for a moment and nodded, focusing back on the game. We finally got into formation, me standing amongst the outskirts of the line, waiting to shoot on straight ahead, in the hopes of getting open.

The snap was called and Sephiroth fell back quickly, waiting for the oncoming sea of carnivorous tacklers.

Throwing everything I possibly had in it, absolutely fucking everything, I flew on ahead, trying best to shake loose the two corners ordered to stick on me. To my surprise, a fellow receiver on my team sped up towards us, cutting through our triangle and threw me a quick wink.

It was fast but was all the time I needed as he disrupted the two corners' run patterns and I fired up on all cylinders, blasting on ahead.

A shout from above prompted me to look up and to my horror, I saw the ball spiraling down straight for me, although a little distance short. There was no time to react and I had to jump and do a complete 180, extending my arms outwards as the ball nearly slipped through my fingers before it was gripped at the very, very, very fucking end of the pigskin.

I thought that in that moment, I was about to have a heart attack and die. But no. No time to ponder on this because I now have to contact my feet and tell them I'm about to hit the ground backwards at a ridiculously fast pace.

My heels dug into the turf and I quickly spun around like a tornado, bringing one arm out to push myself up from the oncoming floor. Pain shot through my right arm as it was forced to keep my entire body from falling to the ground. My left hand had a steel, vice-like grip on the end of the ball as I struggled to stay up.

For those few seconds, everything went quiet and even though I knew the crowd was gasping as it silently held its breath as well, I couldn't hear any of it, only concentrating on staying afoot.

Finally, the nightmarish scene took a better turn as I regained balance, completely standing back up to full height, the sweet endzone now only a good 10 yards or so away from me with no noticeable defender anywhere within close vicinity.

Well… except one. One player standing at the far end, directly in front of me, only 5 yards away from the touchdown zone. A player currently playing completely out of position and would've been maybe the last person to spot trying to cover a receiver.

Zack.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl at that instant and I could feel my heart fall. Given what had just happened, I further zoned out and everything went not only quiet, but still as I gazed ahead at that determined scowl behind his helmet, daring me to venture further.

There was no way I was going to get past him. I knew it. He knew it. On a straightaway, sure but not in a one on one, maneuvering contest.

I was looking at a bigger, quicker, stronger, more agile and physically superior version of myself. It was like gazing into a condescending mirror as it sought to mock you.

Wait? Where's my conscience in the time of being required to make a smartass remark in light of those statements? Oh that's right, I bought him off.

Shit. Sorry guys, I'm like, totally killing the mood here. Back to the Zack thing.

Blinking once, and unknowingly holding my breath, I tucked the ball in between my left armpit and shot ahead, still in that slow motion trance as if you're suspended in jelly or something.

A quick shuffle fake to my left, followed by a transition to the right.

Matched.

A quick one-step forward followed by a twirling of the body towards the left direction and then a quick shift to the right before crossing over towards the left and moving another step ahead.

He matched that also.

One-step to the left, rapid foot shuffle up diagonally, another one-step to the left before explosively bolting to the right and forward.

Matched yet again.

I was running out of moves. Out of moves. Out of time. Out of space.

We were now maybe only 3 yards apart at the most and I couldn't even remember anything else around us, fixated on the moment.

He eyed me challengingly, daring me to test him out final time before we were set to collide.

I accepted the challenge and shot a foot forward, planting it firmly in the ground as he matched that as well, before twirling my body in a semi-circle one way, only to pause with my back facing him and twirling back around in the opposite direction before throwing myself to the left with both feet and speeding on ahead. My ankles were about to explode from the shock of the forces endured.

Zack matched everything up until that last left cut before he… slipped.

Zack slipped?

Zack never slips. Zack _never _slips. At least, he doesn't slip unless the opposing player is Sephiroth. And even that is a rarity.

But he did and also stumbled as a result, falling to his knees for a split second.

It was that split second I needed to move on ahead. As I raced past his fallen form, I could've sworn I saw the corners of his lip twitch up in a smile. I swear, I thought I was seeing things, especially when he sent me the slightest of nods and winked, as if encouraging me to go onwards, towards my glory.

I crossed into the endzone but this time, it didn't feel as sweet as it did the previous two, despite the fact that I'd just WON THE FUCKING GAME!

I was numb. Numb from shock.

The crowd erupted into a frenzy, people began throwing things and chanting raucously, some my name, the rest the name of our team.

I dropped the football in stupor, my mouth having gone dry, in shock like the rest of my body as I trotted back to Zack while he stood up. Our eyes flashed over one another's through the helmets and a wave of emotions swept through my body.

"What th- why the hell'd you do that?" I exclaimed with wide eyes, still completely in disbelief. "You just threw away the game!" Anger immediately took over. "You know what kind of shit you could get into if they found out? You could throw away your whole future!" I grabbed him by the collar, for the first time in ages, feeling those unfamiliar tears welling up in my eyes before I blinked them away.

"No one will find out." He smiled at me with an emotional look of his own. "I did what was most important to what mattered most to me." He squeezed my shoulder once. "Enjoy the win." He turned and began to walk away, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded.

Right then and there, all the players on my team raced towards me, suffocating me with hugs, cheers, slaps all across before hoisting me up on top, where I suddenly had a better view of the field.

I saw it all, the cheerleaders and sideline reporters and cameramen racing out, polluting the field as both units from our team, including the coaching staff, stepped out as well. Some players from both teams exchanged courteous gestures and Barret and Dyne stood for a moment, sharing words before parting.

Squinting desperately, I caught Zack's jersey making its quiet way through the crowd and towards his team's locker room. What had he done?

A gleam of something bright caught my eyes. I turned towards a familiar figure, far off in the distance, heading towards the exit of the stadium all the way on the other side of the field when he was the person who most deserved to be here, celebrating with the rest of the team.

Sephiroth.

His muscular shoulders rose and fell as he unnoticeably made his way towards the end, helmet in one hand, long silver hair cleverly tucked underneath the collar of his jersey so as not to be easily noticed. Not once did he bother glancing back at the celebratory scene taking place before fading into oblivion.

The visual of perfection didn't bother sticking around for his due praise.


	27. Making Me Hate You

**"Making Me Hate You"**

**9:04 pm**

"What do you mean gay?"

"Gay. I mean like, homo gay. As in, 'hey I'm a dude who likes guys' gay, not 'hey look at me, I'm so happy gay' gay." Reno took another sip of his beer.

I stared at Reno with a blank facial expression, trying to make sense of this. "Reno… Superman is not gay."

"Dude…" His eyebrows shot up. "He's harsh gay! I mean, look at all the tell-tale signs. Hello?" He waved his free hand around for emphasis. "The clean cut hair, the shaved face, the uptight demeanor and preppy look. Oh…" He took another sip. "…and let's not forget that disturbing costume and those tight spandex, not to mention that queer looking underwear he wears over top. Coincidence? I think not."

I blinked in frustration, trying to think of something to reply to this wacko. "Reno, he has Lois. He likes girls man."

"No." He pointed at me sternly. "That's just a cover-up for him. He's not one of those guys who're, you know, brave enough to come out of the closet. For the man of steel, he sure ain't what he's all hyped up to be. Fucking chicken shit, queer ass fuck."

I rolled my eyes in both exasperation and annoyance. "Okay… Reno. I think you've had enough beer now. How the hell did you get in here anyways? Weren't you just carried off the field a couple of hours ago? Are you even allowed to be here?"

Seriously? How the hell did he manage to get inside the after-game party held inside the school's gymnasium? Weren't any security looking for him?

"I have my ways. The tactical man never gives away his secrets." Reno smirked and winked at me suggestively several times, tipping his glass in the process.

Okay… now that was definitely fucking gay.

"Reno don't ever do that again." I stated disgustedly.

The next several seconds seemed to be a blur as the insane red haired lunatic unexpectedly poured the remaining cup of beer over his head, gave it a good shake and ripped off his pink button shirt. He then quickly grabbed a nearby unsuspecting girl, gave her a deep French kiss before being pushed off and slapped hard across the face.

"Yo- what the hell a- what the fuck asshole?" She screamed hysterically, wiping her lips in disgust before shoving him roughly.

The guy she was with, presumably her boyfriend, immediately threw his beverage to the side in anger and lunged at Reno, who expertly dodged the tackle and began to take off through the crowd towards the exit, one furious boyfriend trailing.

I simply stood there, looking indifferent, now sadly having grown accustomed to this. So while everyone else around stopped what they were doing and watched the frantic scene unfolding in shock, I just took another sip of my beer and calmly walked away from my old spot.

**9:16 pm**

For a guy who'd just won the game earlier, I was staying relatively low profile aside from the occasional chatter with a few people here and there. I tended to stick to the corners of the gym, avoiding the more crowded areas.

From the side, I caught a glimpse of Yuffie giggling with an arm around Loz as he chatted up with several teammates and others I didn't recognize.

She turned to look at me and I quickly looked away, moving out of her sight.

**9:21 pm**

"Know what the strangest thing is?" Biggs asked, his girlfriend Jessie standing by his side.

I shrugged. "What?"

"Where's Safer?" His head turned several times in search of the silver haired figure but he found nothing. "Weird don't you think? Where the hell'd he go? Wasn't even there for the fucking post game interview."

"Biggs!" Jessie slapped him across the arm. "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry." He looked at me. "I mean, what the hell? Man was Barret pissed. He's definitely gonna let him hear it when he sees him. You don't just go taking off like that after the game."

"Especially when you're Safer Sephiroth." I added.

"_Especially_ when you're Safer Sephiroth." He nodded in agreement.

It was weird, I had to admit. For almost two hours after the game ended, 90 percent of the talk revolved around Sephiroth's uncharacteristic vanishing act as opposed to the actual display that had taken place on the field. The media made such a big fuss about it that eventually Barret had to make up a lie about him not feeling well and that had been that. But God damn had the big man been pissed off himself. In the locker room, he'd been so furious not even dumbass Loz had attempted a joke to lighten up the mood.

Why would the MVP of the game just walk off the field like that?

"Hey, so where's that um, your girlfriend? Your girlfriend right?" Jessie asked me, interrupting my thought train.

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows in question. "Oh. Aeris you mean?"

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Yeah, where is she?"

I glanced around. "She said she'd be here around ten. Had something to do or whatever."

"Cool." Jessie smiled shyly, brushing a strand of hair past her face.

There was a short moment of awkward silence before Biggs grabbed her by the hand and waved to me. "I'll see ya later. We're gonna dance."

**9:29 pm**

I sat in the corner at an empty table watching people conversing, laughing, eating, dancing, doing whatever.

It was nice to have a moment alone for the time being because the past few hours had been completely hectic following the win.

First, it'd been the huge on-field celebration and then the insane hordes of cameramen and people shoving microphones in my face, giving me literally no room to maneuver my neck.

There'd been questions about everything. Questions about my performance. Questions about our team. Questions about the other team. Questions about my sudden emergence. Questions about how it felt to play against my brother. Questions about Sephiroth. Questions about Rude, even about Reno. Questions about my soldier size even. (Okay, I made that last part up actually. Sorry). Then, just when I thought it'd all ended, later after the showers and post-game meeting with our whole team, I had to do it all over again in a press conference room, answering pretty much the same questions over and over again.

It was at that moment, that for the first time, I realized just how scary it could be when you're in the public eye and your entire individual freedom is stripped from you as you're placed under intense scrutiny.

For that brief moment, I understood perhaps why Sephiroth had taken off like that at the end. He didn't want to be a part of that scrutiny. He'd already been through it a million times before. It was only my first time and near the end, I already felt like I was gonna go nuts from the excessive flashing of cameras and such.

My fucking eyes kept seeing stars.

So here I was now, sitting here, minding my own business, just enjoying the accomplishments without any of the hassle. I was reveling in it all and it felt damn nice.

I bet this is how it felt when that first dude climbed Everest. That great feeling of achieving something truly extraordinary. What was his name again?

'_I think it was Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay.'_

I simply like to think of them as 'that British dude and that kickass Sherpa.'.

'_Okay, way to go and make yourself look like an educated intellect, idiot.'_

**9:36 pm**

Crap.

Double crap.

'_What?'_

'My balls itch.'

There was a brief silence.

'_Your balls itch…? Your balls? Are you for fucking real?'_

'That is what I said isn't it?'

'_You're sitting here on a chair at a party, and all of a sudden out of the blue, your balls begin to itch? Doing what?'_

'Hey, it's not like your balls need a reason to start itching!'

Seriously, I bet most of you ladies right about now reading this are wondering what the fuck I'm talking about but for you guys, I'm sure you can relate and are all probably nodding right about now. Am I right? Am I right?

It's like when you're playing a game of baseball and you're standing out there in the outfield, waiting for a pop fly when BAM, all of a sudden, you feel the itch unsuspectingly creep up on you. Hey, it's happened to us all. I mean, there's a reason why you see baseball players from time to time stand around and shift their weight, scratching at their crotch.

It isn't a laughing matter!

'_You're disgusting. You absolutely, fucking, disgust me.'_

Don't hate the truth. Or hey, here's another:

Ladies, you've heard about how it's not natural for guys (who aren't gay we're assuming) to cross one leg over another while sitting down. You know why right?

'_So some asshole can creep up on you and wail you in the nuts?'_

No, see that's the whole point. The reason why we men don't cross our legs is because it cuts off air and circulation down below and so we just know out of good health practice and common sense not to do something so stupid.

But…

And here's where the 'but' comes into play.

But, sometimes, during those emergency moments when you're really in need of scratching and suppressing the itch and you've got way too many people around to notice just how much of a pervert you are if you actually attempt to do so, you gotta find more discreet ways to go on about it.

In short: Improvise men. Improvise!

So what can we as males do then in this case? Well it's simple. We use that forbidden leg crossing technique to scratch the area below without ever actually having to touch it. It's been proven and it works.

God bless the genius who came up with this creative technique.

'_I… I definitely did not want to hear any of that. Goddamn you. I'm gonna make sure you suffer and go to hell for this you asshole.'_

**9:40 pm**

I am now sitting with crossed legs, with a stupid but satisfied smile on my face.

Itch: gone.

Me: Happy and relieved.

**9:41 pm**

"Cloud Strife. What a game kiddo. You defi-" The unpredictable Cid Highwind walked out of the crowd and stopped short of me, glancing down at my crossed legs. "What the fuck are you doing? Uncross your legs now."

I quickly did as I was told, turning mildly red in the process. He eyed me peculiarly for a moment before hesitantly sitting down next to me.

"Hello sir." I nodded. "You catch it all?"

Staring at me for a while further, he finally let it go and cleared his throat. "Oh you bet. It was money. Start to end."

Money? Okay… "Thanks sir." I smiled somewhat nervously but appreciatively. Hey, come on now! This was the same man who scared the shit out of me in class so you can expect me to be a bit nervous.

He chugged down some beer. I stared on in fascination as he let out a small burp and grinned. "Just call me Cid when we're not in class. No need to be so formal. Besides, I feel so old. And I'm still kickin' it. I don't wanna feel old. You hear me?"

"Yes sir." I just realized the mistake I made.

His blue eyes were cold for a second. "Don't make me fail you."

I stared with wide eyes, speechless. "Wh- what?"

A goofy grin crept across his face at that instant. "I'm just fucking with you Strife. Way to go." He stood up and slapped me hard across the back. Really fucking hard. Like child abuse hard, nearly knocking me off my chair. "Enjoy the rest of the party." He finished the rest of his beer and set the cup down hard on the table.

"I will… Cid…" I coughed out, trying to get the feeling in my back to return. "You too…"

He mock saluted and walked back into the crowd, but not before staring down a young student who hadn't bothered to give him easy passage.

**9:46 pm**

"So you gonna sit there all night in your little corner all-star?" I looked up with a frown at the source of the words.

"Rufus. What're you doing here?"

He smirked, a cup of beer in hand as he stood a few feet in front. He shook his head and shoulders innocently. "Well, I mean… just enjoying the party like the rest of these folks here. Why? Something wrong?" He clicked his tongue and his smirk widened, becoming more malicious.

"Alright, so enjoy it." I looked away in irritation, trying to ignore him. He remained rooted to the spot, and when I realized that he wasn't gonna go away, I looked back up at him with a frown. "What?"

Again, he shrugged. "Nothing. Where's your… girlfriend?" He held onto the last few words and they seemed to come out in such condescending manner.

Stay cool Cloud. Stay easy. Don't let him get to you. "Not here yet. She will be soon."

"Where's she at?"

"Don't know. She said she had some stuff to take care of." I looked away once more, trying my best to hide my annoyance.

"Tsk tsk." He clicked his tongue a second time. "A girlfriend that doesn't tell you what she's doing and isn't here for her boyfriend's big night." He edged a little closer, the smirk further widening and now nearly taking the appearance of a sneer. "Now, what kind of girlfriend is that?"

I wanted to get up, right then and there and lunge right at him, planting a nice one on that flawless face of his. Then we'll see how much his lover girl Tifa thinks of her perfect model baby.

"Dunno." I shrugged, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "So where's Tifa? She didn't come tonight?"

His smile never faded as he nodded. "Oh she's here, just chatting with some of her friends around the area. Doesn't get to see them often all at one place. Wait till you see her. I'm sure you'll like her dress."

That's it. I couldn't stand it. I was about to seriously just go through with kicking his ass.

'_Or in more correct terms: Attempting to kick his ass before failing miserably and getting embarrassed in front of everybody like a little pussy.'_

"What's up Rufus? If there's something you've gotta say, just come out and say it. Don't beat around the bush." I stood up, finding a new confidence within as I came within a foot of him, my face in line with his. "If you got something to say, say it to my face."

His orbs sparkled for a moment and his wide smirk diminished. All our surroundings seemed to die down and fade in the distance as he swallowed once, eyes scanning my entire face. "Just thought…" He licked his lips slowly. "…You know, that I'd ask what it felt like to be coddled by big brother and his friends. Must be nice huh? Looking out for you like that."

I pulled back slightly and blinked in confusion. "Coddled? Coddled what?" Shaking my head, I continued. "What the hell you talking about?"

His eyes widened in mock surprise as he exaggeratingly brought up a hand to cover his open mouth. "Oh, what's that? You mean, you didn't know?"

I grimaced in frustration and further bewilderment. "Know-" I paused out of frustration. "Like I said, you got something to say, come out with it."

"I thought that that they already told you."

"Told me what?" I snarled, my facing coming closer to his, now mere inches away. After a few seconds, I grunted, the frown disappearing as I shook my head. "You know, forget it. I don't care." I began to make my way past him before his hand came down on my shoulder. My eyes went from his hand to his face. "Take your hand off me."

He brought his lips close to my ear. "I was just wondering what it was like to have your brother and the others on the team buy you a spot on the roster. Must be nice not to have to work for it huh?" He pulled away and winked, shooting me a wicked smile.

I swallowed once. Hard. Then I registered the words. "Buy? The fuck you mean 'buy'?"

"Buy." He gesticulated indifferently. "Like as in purchase or reserve. Exactly what I mean. Figure it the fuck out Strife. You're a smart boy."

Breathing heavily, I focused and glanced down at the floor in thought before looking back up. "Buy? Th- Wait, who? Zack?" What? What the hell was going on? I didn't believe this. Wait, what was happening all of a sudden? What did he mean?

He nodded calmly, watching me with that small sly smile. "I'm friends with Rude and Tseng on your brother's team. Apparently, Sephiroth got you a spot on this club as a favor for Zack. Since the two of them are oh ever so close." With that, his lips curved back up into that wicked, sinister smile from before. "What? Did you actually think you made the team all by yourself? I mean, come on…" He continued, now chuckling lightly. "Didn't it all appear a little too suspicious to you from the start? Me too."

"You're bullshitting." I bit back.

"Am I?" He raised an eyebrow and his glass in question.

I felt cold. That same uncomfortable chill creeping throughout my body, sapping all the warmth away. Rubbing my hair in frustration, I brushed past him and into the crowd, looking for a familiar face on the team.

I kept navigating my way through amidst the accelerated beating of my heart until my breath caught in my throat at the sight of Biggs, Jessie and a stunning looking Tifa wearing an amazing blue dress that hugged all her perfect features and curves.

I didn't, couldn't, wouldn't deal with her right now. Not in this state. Not after what I'd just heard. Too late though, as they all spotted me, Tifa's eyes lighting up in an instant as she waved cheerfully, motioning for me to come over.

"Cloud! Hey!" She smiled radiantly. God, she was radiant. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Her face was quickly overtaken by a mental image of Rufus as I envisioned him once more and so, determined to get on with my goal, I coldly turned my back on her and the other two, completely ignoring her calls as I lost myself in the crowd once more. My face had taken such a deep scowl that it would've frightened both the mirror and that evil bitch of a witch from Snow White.

**9:54 pm**

I know that last bit rhymes. Don't piss me off though. I'm not in the mood right now.

**9:56 pm**

I finally found someone familiar and walked up to him and the group of guys he was stationed around.

"Wedge." I called, marching straight up.

He turned to look at me and smiled, nodding in greeting. "Hey, sup man! How's it going?" He brought out a fist for me to bump but I just stood still and he finally took notice of my frown as he eyed me curiously. "Hey, something wrong buddy? What happened?"

"Tell me the truth." My frown disappeared, instead a pleading look surfacing. "Did Sephiroth ask to have me on the team?"

That shut him up quickly as he recoiled back in surprise. He began rubbing a chubby hand over the back of his neck in agitation while looking at his comrades uneasily. "Yo, I don't really know anythin-"

It was all I needed to hear and see as I angrily walked away from him and towards one person here tonight who could probably answer that question.

**10:02 pm**

Yuffie spotted me first and quickly took latched herself from Loz, walking straight up to me. "Cloud listen, I really wanna talk to y-"

"Yuffie, hold on, not now." My words were quiet and unusually calm and to Yuffie, who'd been around me practically forever, it meant that I was in the Seriously-Don't-Fucking-Piss-Cloud-Off-Right-Now mode.

Venturing up to Loz, I immediately caught his attention as he stopped talking to some unfamiliar individuals. He raised an eyebrow in question and brought both hands up defensively.

"Look man…" He began calmly. "I'm not doing thi-"

"Is it true that my spot on the team was completely staged by Sephiroth as a favor to Zack?"

The words seemed to take a few seconds to sink in but when they did, he slowly brought his hands down as a grim expression settled across his face. Blinking and swallowing several times, he let out a breath. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Is it true?" I asked more sharply, inching closer.

He looked away uneasily, first staring at Yuffie helplessly who appeared just as confused as I was before he looked on across the crowd. Finally, he peered back into my eyes. "Does it matter?"

I shook my head in disbelief and contempt, pursing my lips from unbelievable anger. "Fu- fuck you." I whispered, still shaking my head. "Fuck you." I spat a second time, much more audibly. "Goddamnit, fuck you. Fuck all of you."

It hurt so much right now.

"Cloud." Yuffie began. "Wh-"

Turning around, I angrily swatted her hand away from my shoulder and pushed my way past and towards the exit, never bothering to look back and listen to Yuffie's cries to Loz about what the hell had just happened.

**10:29 pm**

I sat on my bed, my face in my hands as the cell phone sat to my side.

I wanted to call him so bad and just let him have it. Let him have it all for pulling a stunt like this. I wanted to but I couldn't. I couldn't because I was scared that in my current state, I'd say something that I'd really regret later on.

So for the time being, I was doing my best to calm and suppress the anger.

My sudden departure from the party had probably left Aeris stranded there since she had been slated to arrive the same time I took off in such a rage.

As if on cue, there was a knock on my door and I bet more than anything that it was her.

Sighing and swallowing in some much needed air, I ran a hand through my hair and approached the door. Seeing her would brighten up this shitty night. She would be a breath of fresh air and I really needed that at that moment since there was no one else I could talk to.

Opening the door, my throat immediately went dry and I nearly croaked in startled fashion as I gazed at a worried looking Tifa, one hand on her hips.

"Are you alright?" No hi, no hello, straight to the point.

I swallowed. "Wh- what're you doing here?" She was definitely one of the last people I expected at the moment especially with Rufus loose tonight.

She frowned, her chocolate eyes burning. "You just walked away from me like that so I came after you and then I heard you fighting with that big silver haired guy and then you just took off in a storm. What happened, are you sure you're all right?"

Shaking my head, I offered her a weak smile before changing the motion of my head to a nod. "I'm fine." I forced a chuckle. "Really. You seriously worry way too much. Where's Rufus?"

Her frown deepened. "Forget Rufus. We're not talking about Rufus right now. I'm asking about you. And no, you're not fine. I told you before you're not a good actor or liar."

"Whatever." I grunted with a shrug.

She took a step forward towards me, and I uncomfortably took a step back, maintaining the same distance. This prompted her to stop her advances as she lifted a palm up to cup my cheek. The area seemed to burn from her touch. "What's going on with you? Talk to me. Cloud?" She made me look at her and her beautiful eyes. "Talk to me."

Just then and there, the voice of another female clearing her throat sounded. "Um… hey… Am… am I interrupting anything?" Aeris took a hesitant step forward in the hallway, stopping short of us.

Boy did I ever feel like an idiot right now. Like an idiot deer caught in a set of headlights.

Tifa, her face immediately turning a furious red, dropped her hand and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I- I just came to check up on him. You're definitely not interrupting anything. You're his girlfriend."

Aeris smiled serenely, not appearing in the slightest to be offended by any of this. "It's alright. Really." Her eyes fluttered softly.

I simply stood there stiff, like a paralyzed victim, unable to feel any of the blood flowing throughout my body at having been caught at an inopportune time at this. Out of all the moments, why did she have to show up right when Tifa was touching me like that? Why?

'_Um… Murphy's Law? If something can go wrong, it probably will? Ah screw it, you know what, I'm just being a dick. Okay, go ahead. Go on, back to your narration.'_

"It really isn't my place." Tifa stated shyly. "I'm gonna go. Just make sure he's okay." She walked past Aeris and smiled supportively, placing a hand on her shoulder before completely taking off.

Aeris returned the smile in response, watching her disappear down the hallway before eyeing me further. "Cloud?" I looked away embarrassedly. "Cloud? It's okay. It really doesn't bother me, you have to trust me. Listen…" Her eyes went to the floor and she was quiet for a minute. "There's something I need to tell you."

Feeling the circulation course through my body once more, I nodded. "Okay… You… you wanna come inside?"

"Sure." She bit her lip in hesitation and this sparked confusion on my part before she flashed a weak smile and headed in, stopping short of the door as I closed it.

"I'm… glad that you're here right now. Really." I was tentative for a few moments before I reached out and embraced her, resting my face in the crook of her neck. She seemed tense, not relaxed and at peace as she usually was and so I quickly pulled away. "What? Something up?"

What I saw startled me.

It looked like she was about to cry and I brought both hands to cup her cheeks, now feeling like Tifa from a few moments ago all of a sudden. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Seriously, what's up?" There was such a great look of guilt etched across her face that it truly worried me. "Aeris? Hey?"

"Cloud." Her voice was cracking as she pushed herself away from me. She chuckled hoarsely, rolling her eyes around in somewhat bitter fashion, wiping some emerging tears away in the process.

"You're crying? Babe, what's wrong?" I moved forward again but she stopped me with a hand to my chest.

"Okay Cloud, now just stop. Okay?" A new fresh set of tears began to silently slip down her smooth face. "Just stop."

"But Aeris, seriously what is it?" I was desperate. Why was _she _the troubled one all of a sudden? "Did something happen before you got here?" Panic crept across me at the possible scenarios.

"Cloud…" Her voice was so quiet and vulnerable, a far cry from its usual tone. "Do you care about that Tifa girl?"

What?

The question caught me by complete storm and I stepped back in shock, rubbing my forehead. "What? Wait, Tifa? What- why are you… why are you asking me about Tifa?"

She shut her eyes momentarily, halting the silent tears before opening them to a fresh new wave. "Just answer my question. It's really important. I won't get mad. Promise. Do you care about her?"

What the hell was I supposed to answer? Why was she doing this now? Then it dawned on me.

She was breaking up with me. She'd figured it out. Aeris was no stupid girl.

"Are y- are you breaking up with me?" I asked quietly, doing my best to contain the rising ache in my chest.

She wiped her eyes with the back of one hand. "Cloud, do you care about her?"

My throat felt like a dry lump now and I stared at the floor dejectedly, millions of thoughts and emotions running wild right this second. Finally, I shrugged once. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you care about her. Because I know that that's the truth."

I shrugged once more, eyes still rooted to the floor and then there was an extremely long, uncomfortable, troubling silence before…

"Yeah okay… so I like her." It felt kind of weird to let that out in front of her and another ensuing silence took place for a while. Finally, I met her green eyes once more. "But I care about you more now. That's not a lie. You're…" I bit my tongue, realizing the mistake in my words. "You were… or maybe still are my girlfriend. I- I don't know… I hope we can still be."

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself Cloud?" She cocked her head to the side, making her appear so innocent and fragile.

"Do what?" I replied in between sharp breaths, still trying to comprehend all of this. It was all taking place way too fast. The game, now this.

"You've liked her for how long, why don't you just go to her? Why do you keep torturing yourself with someone else that you really don't wanna be with?"

At those words, I simply lost it and raised my voice far higher than I'd intended. "Because I DO wanna be with you Aeris! Goddamnit!" My chest rose up and down in between the rough breaths.

Now she had a somewhat sympathetic look on her face and she stepped closer. "How much longer are you gonna keep lying to yourself? I've seen the way you look at her Cloud, the way you two interact. The sparks are there. They're there for us too but they're just not the same."

I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose tightly. "Why are you doing this Aeris? Why? Why, just why?" My teeth remained clenched and I felt an oncoming headache. This wouldn't be good. "Are you just trying to start crap for no reason?"

"No Cloud I'm not. I'm sorry but I don't wanna hurt you any longer. You really are an amazing person. You deserve better." I removed my hands from my nose and opened my eyes to stare at her quivering lips.

She appeared so sad.

"I just don't get why you have to do this." I stared at her miserably. "We were doing fine."

Fighting back another set of tears, she surprised me by losing patience and angrily shouting the next set of words. "Because damnit, you're being played! I don't wanna play you anymore! You're way better than that!"

I recoiled back at the ferocity of the words, but more importantly from the content of them. "Played?" I squinted. "Wh-…" A single breath escaped my throat, stopping my words short.

Suddenly, it all made sense and painted a more clear picture for all these events. It all came into clarity.

She was quiet again as a few of her tears now fell to the floor while she looked down, strands of hair hiding her from view. "I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that… Zack said you were so lonely and that you never had anyone and he really wanted to see you happy for once." She sniffled several times before continuing. "I didn't wanna do it at first but… but then I saw you sitting there alone every day and I…" Her sobbing continued a while further as she fought to collect her composure. "I fel- felt sorry for you. You looked so sad all the time, staring at all those girls passing by so I thought, hey…" She finally looked up, the tears in her eyes having died down, while mustering up a weak smile. "Hey… maybe this guy needs one too. He's not such a bad guy, he's my friend's little brother."

"Zack… told you…" I mumbled numbly, unable to think clearly as only that thought came to mind. I blinked slowly, my left fist clenching and unclenching continuously, completely incapable of moving from my spot at the moment.

"Safer found out. Zack told him, they're good friends." He…" She rubbed her hands across her shoulders now, looking at the door for an instant. "…He was pretty pissed off at the idea and told him not to do it but Zack didn- he didn't listen." She shrugged. "So I told him that I'd try and help you know. I saw you that day choking on your food and thought I'd introduce myself."

'…_Fuck…What the… fuck… is this…?'_

Wow. What a bomb. Two in one night to be more exact. I guess when it rains, it really does pour.

If the news about Zack and Sephiroth getting me a spot on the team was a punch in the gut from a professional boxer, then the news from Aeris right now was a shot to the midsection from a battering ram.

"Cloud, I'm… really… you have no idea. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you because you're so much better than this."

"Yep…" I muttered distantly, looking around everywhere but at her, trying to sort out my thoughts before I snapped right here, right now.

"I want to let you know, that a lot of those times together, it was real for me. I wasn't pretending to be happy around you… I actually was." Her eyes glimmered in the light and seemed to plead with me. She stepped forward. "Now that I got that off my chest… I wanted to let you know that it was for a friend at first but not anymore. I really want to be with you for me now."

The next move was unexpected on her part as she placed a hesitant tender hand on my wrist, beginning to rub it affectionately.

Her touch seemed like poison now and I surprised her by immediately pulling away violently, and in disgust, taking several steps back.

"Don't touch me." I snarled.

She stepped forward, bringing her hand up again. "Cloud. You ha-"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed with revulsion, backing away further. "I said don't fucking touch me!"

She stepped back in fear, her eyes wide with raw emotion. "I'm sorry…" She whispered quietly.

I breathed in once sharply, my eyes full of hate and venom. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!" I pointed to the door. "Get out of my room! Get the fuck out of my room! Get the fuck out now!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she hastily opened the door, shot me a quick sympathetic look filled with a new set of sparkling tears before shutting it and disappearing out of view.


	28. Hey Soldier, It Was Your Time to Shine

**"Hey Soldier, It Was Your Time to Shine"**

**8:20 am**

Fucking Zack.

Fucking Zack…

**8:24 am**

Used.

What does it feel like to be used?

Well, now I understand how that idiot cop from 'The Usual Suspects' felt after finding out that the dude being questioned was the mastermind Keyser Soze all along.

In short: He got played.

…And so did I…

**8:37 am**

God, I feel like shit.

I haven't slept properly all night, ever since that…

'_Don't say it. Come on, you're better than that.'_

…Bitch left my room.

'…'

I hate her. I truly fucking hate her right now. Words can't describe how much I despise her.

Actually I hate everyone at the moment. They can all go to hell. But I don't feel so much resentment right now as I do for Zack.

That mother-

No. Wait. I- I can't think like that. I gotta stop. I'm gonna stop before I say something I'll seriously regret later. Especially about my brother.

**8:44 am**

Oh God, and to think what I did with her.

She touched me. She touched me! She touched me in places other people never would.

Just thinking about that all over again prompted me to shoot up from off my bed and race towards the bathroom sink.

**9:16 am**

One short brush of the teeth later, I stared up at the bare ceiling from my position on the bed and tried to still digest this all.

Part of me wanted to just simply lash out at everything and revolt out of anger and frustration.

Another part of me simply wanted to cry.

'_Man up pussy. I don't care what the hell just happened to you. You're not gonna cry in front of me idiot.'_

Fucker, though cruel, has a valid point.

Under no circumstances, with the exception of a select few, is it ever okay for a man (unless gay of course) to ever cry, regardless of what women may think.

Times when it may seem to be okay to cry but aren't:

-When you see your parents and family after a lengthy period of time of being away from home. Like I said, unless you're gay or a girl, it is not okay to start openly weeping in front of them and soaking their shirts with your pathetic, worthless tears. A simple 'I missed you guys' and nod of the head will do. In fact, if you do start crying and have a brother standing by, it is his unquestionable duty and objective to smoke you in the face with his fist as hard as possible to knock some sense into you. It is also your duty afterwards to thank him.

Reason why not okay to cry: Because it makes you look like a fag and pansy if you do.

-When your girlfriend breaks up with you. Please, save both you and more importantly, your buddies from the agonizing bitching and moaning bound to start spouting forth from your mouth later on in the bar.

Reason why not okay to cry: Because that's the reason why she dumped you in the first place fuckface.

-When you fail a test.

Reason why not okay to cry: Aside from not embarrassing yourself in front of your classmates you mean? Because face it, you deserved to fail it for not bothering to study until literally the last minute you idiot.

-When a good friend is about to leave for someplace far away and you're not likely to see him or her again for a long time.

Reason why not okay to cry: Only chicks do this. You're not a chick are you? Toughen up and give them a hard pat on the back and be on your way.

-When you get shot.

Reason why not okay to cry: Getting shot is a symbol of toughness and manly hood. Do you wanna go and throw all that away by turning on the waterworks like a little bitch?

-When you get your ass kicked, especially in front of a chick or group of chicks.

Reason why not okay to cry: Buddy, you just got your ass handed to you in front of a group of girls. Don't make this any worse by bawling like a baby. Save face by telling them that you were using your head to break the guy's fist.

Now, having said all that, I'm not implying that it isn't ever okay to cry. Like I said, there are several exceptions.

Times when it may be okay to cry:

-When your dog dies.

Reason: Because admit it, you loved that furry, tail wagging bastard to death and he or she would never question you no matter what. It always listened and never criticized you even when you were wrong.

-When you stub your toe.

Reason: Because damnit, it really fucking hurts!

-When you run out of beer in the fridge.

Reason: I dunno. Just cuz…

-When you run out of ketchup to go with those fries.

Reason: Do I seriously need to explain to you just how dry and how much fries suck without ketchup?

-When your team is about to lose the game with a few seconds left…after you made that several thousand dollar bet a few hours earlier.

Reason: You figure this one out.

-When you have kidney stones.

Reason: If you need me to tell you why it's okay to cry because of this, you either a) have no clue what kidney stones are or b) have no dick and therefore no conception of just how fucking painful this condition can be.

-When leeches eat off your penis. I'm talking about real leeches.

Reason: Because that's absolutely the worst fucking possible thing that can happen to a guy. Way worse than kidney stones even. Your life is completely over if this occurs. Might as well go shoot yourself.

'_Are you done filling the page up with nonsense and spouting off-topic shit?'_

'Hey, anything to get my mind off the bastards and the night before.'

**9:56 am**

All morning, my fingers fidgeted with my shut off phone, debating whether or not to call a certain someone who felt as if he could just FUCKING INTRUDE ON MY LIFE AS IF IT WAS ANY OF HIS BUSINESS!

Only now did the full extent of my anger directed towards him hit me full on.

That asshole prick. He's got some fucking nerve delving into my affairs as if he were my dad!

First he stages my spot on the team and then he gets a friend of his to sleep with me.

Just thinking about that second scenario caused my body to shudder uncontrollably for the umpteenth time today.

Exactly how many more times could I throw up from that thought?

Apparently once more as I made yet another quick dash to the bathroom.

**10:35 am**

Good thing it's a Sunday. If it was a weekday, there was no way in hell I'd make it to any of my classes.

Damn, I feel so weak seriously. I haven't eaten, haven't slept, just consumed by this anger.

Anger that needed venting. I needed to get some of this out. Right here, right now.

I got up off my bed, slowly and methodically and my eyes fell on the first thing in view.

My Desktop PC.

The next moment was a blur and I seriously wasn't thinking as I raced towards it, ripped off the cables in the back, picked it up off my desk and chucked it to the floor ferociously, sending several components crashing outwards in all angles.

Then I kicked it. And I kicked it some more. And some more.

God did that feel good, to get it all out.

My heart was racing with fire and I felt alive for the first time all morning.

There was a moment of silence with the exception of my short, rapid breaths before…

'_OH MY GOD! YOU FUCKING EMBECILE! THE PORN! THE MOTHERFUCKING PORN!'_

Both my heart and breaths seemed to stop at once while my eyes shot wide open to new, unprecedented levels.

Add another reason to the list of when it may be okay to cry.

**10:55 am**

That was officially one of the stupider things I've done in the past year.

**11:01 am**

I now have no PC and further realize that I've also successfully managed to destroy all my school related work alongside the porn as well.

**11:04 am**

Not to mention the small mess I have to clean up.

**11:05 am**

And the money lost as a result of this.

**11:07 am**

'_Are you fucking inbred? Idiot? When will you ever stop using your dick and pull your head outta your ass?'_

**11:10 am**

I stared at the scattered components one final time.

I'm way too exhausted and my head hurts. This isn't healthy. I think I'm gonna pass out.

**5:26 pm**

I woke up groggily to repeated, loud banging on my door.

At first, I thought if I lay still, making no noise, the person on the other end would get the hint and take off but the pounding only seemed to insist on getting louder and louder by the seconds passing by.

I sat up on my bed and contemplated opening it, thinking of the possible people on the other side.

Aeris. Yeah right, if it was her, I would seriously shut the door in her fucking face for screwing with me. She'd definitely have some balls coming back so soon.

Zack. Highly unlikely considering yesterday night him and his team had taken the bus back to the other side of the state. Besides, I really didn't want to get into a literal fist fight with my own brother.

Yuffie. I really didn't wanna deal with her. She was the most likely candidate out of all of them.

Sephiroth. He'd definitely have some explaining to do but he's never even come to my room before.

Tifa. Was she in on this too somehow? Only now did the thought strike me and the possibility of it just churned my stomach further and further into a gut wrenching knot. It hurt to think that she could have had a part in any of this. Please, anyone but her.

Breathing a disheveled sigh, and with a furious frown, I trudged towards the door and yanked it open, my eyes narrowing further into slits at the sight of her.

Predictable.

Her eyes were wide with panic and her face had taken a slight red tinge from all the heavy breathing.

"What the fuck Cloud?" She yelled hysterically, way too loud especially out in these halls. "You just take off last night and you leave your phone off and you don't answer the door for hours!" She shoved me roughly, actually causing me to stagger back as she let herself in and angrily slammed the door shut. "You're fucking freaking me out! I thought something happened to you!"

Then she raced forward and shoved me roughly once more before I had time to react, causing me to topple back on the bed.

I angrily shot up. "Yuffie, what the fuck? Can't you see now's not the time?" My words have never been so loud before.

They didn't seem to frighten her however as she moved to within inches of my face. "You had me worried fucking sick you asshole!"

Then she did something that caught me by complete surprise.

She slapped me. Hard. Really. Fucking. Hard.

My face and neck held its position for a while from the force of the blow.

I swallowed once and turned back to face her glittering brown eyes, tears collecting on the corners of them. My sharp breaths began to slowly subside while my chest rose and fell.

For a few brief moments, we both stood there quietly, less than a foot apart, just staring at one another quietly, drinking in the silence and tranquility.

She broke the accord by moving forward and embracing me in a hug, planting her face into my chest. It was then that I felt the unmistakable dampness of my shirt being soaked.

I was too stunned and fazed to do anything for a few short moments. But it was obvious what the next move was.

Finding the strength in my arms, I wrapped them around her slender back and leaned in numbly, hugging back. I gently rested the bottom of my jaw on top of her head while listening to her soft sobs as her body shook slightly from time to time.

In as long as I can remember, us standing there truly made me feel as if for once, we were brother and sister as opposed to two people constantly and unhealthily at each other's throats.

**6:01 pm**

"No, I haven't eaten anything all day." I replied, picking up the pieces of previously working computer and throwing them into the trash can.

She sat on my bed, observing quietly for a moment. "Let's go out and get a bite to eat or something then."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Cloud…?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about everything." She whispered quietly.

Sighing as I ran a hand through my messy hair, I made my way over to her and plopped down to her side. "You had nothing to do with it. Why are _you_ the one saying sorry?"

She studied me inquisitively for a moment, her eyes seemingly searching for something. "I'm sorry for making it all the more difficult with Loz." She cast her eyes away.

I took in her features for a moment before resting a hand on her slender shoulder. She turned to face me. "Yuf… I'm- I should be saying sorry."

Cocking her head to the side, she smiled passively. "Why?"

"Because I'm being a fucking hypocrite by reacting the way I did with you and Loz." I bit my lip, shutting my eyes for a quick instant in thought. "I- I'm being just like… heh." I chuckled, shaking my head and staring up at the ceiling momentarily. "…Just like Zack if I act like this."

"Cloud, stop. You don-"

I cut her off. "No Yuf. I have to say this. I can't… I have to get this off my chest. I- I'm sorry." For the first time since I'd seen her with Loz, I observed her with clear eyes and smiled serenely. "You do what you want all right?"

Yuffie didn't say anything for a while. She just sat quietly observing me. Finally, after some time, she jumped up off my bed and tugged on my arm. "Come on. Italian. I know you like it. My treat, it's on me."

**7:40 pm**

"What the hell is this?" I grimaced as I picked up the piece of food with my fork up to eye level.

Yuffie rolled her eyes in between a mouthful of food. "Its linguini you tard."

"This is linguini?" I cried incredulously, still staring at it disgustedly.

"It's linguini with shrimp moron." She smiled.

"It looks like a set of worms or part of the brain or something. Which inept fuck cooked this up? I should go complain." I set the fork down on my plate.

Yuffie sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Eat the damn food Cloud. I'm not taking you somewhere else."

I grinned and stuck my tongue out. It felt good to be out, interacting with her like normal again. If only temporarily, it got my mind off the recent bad turn of events and drama. "You can't make me eat it. Bitch."

"You a-hole." She shook her head with a twisted, narrow eyed smile. Then she began kicking me underneath the table.

"Ow. Ow!" I shouted the second time much louder than I'd initially hoped, causing some nearby people to stare at us both angrily and curiously. I stopped immediately out of embarrassment and pulled my chair back further until she was out of reach, sticking my tongue out again. "It's over. Owned. You lose. I'm not eating this shit. What're you gonna do now kiddo?"

Her eyes rose up in amusement. "Kiddo? Is that how you want to play?"

I shrugged, now stabbing at the evil linguini containing the just as evil shrimp. "Do your worst babe."

She smirked vindictively and slowly began rocking back and forth on her chair.

I frowned in question. What the hell was she doing?

The rocking got a little more forceful and violent as she began bouncing up and down on her chair as well, grinding back and forth on the bottom of the seat.

My eyes widened slightly.

The motion continued as she sucked in her lips and began emitting a series of light, moaning noises.

Oh Jesus no…

"Ooohhhhhhh…" She moaned quietly at first, shutting her eyes blissfully, continuing to grind more violently now, in rhythmic fashion. "Ohhhhh Cloud…. Cloud ohhhh yeah…"

Holy shit! She was not doing this! I glanced around frantically before my hand reached out for hers. "Yuffie, stop!" I cried in a hushed whisper.

Her wicked smile widened while her eyes remained shut. "Ohhh yeah Cloud. You know I like it like that." Her voice had risen and had begun to attract the attention of several diners and waiters. "Cloud…" She moaned once more, much more loudly this time as she continued rocking more and more violently.

I felt the heat rush through my body quickly as my face flushed up. With one hand covering the side of my face, I squeezed hers with the other. "Yuffie, stop!" I hissed.

"Cloud, keep it going. Yes, ohhh yes!" Her voice was bordering on being at a normal audible level. "Cloud, yes. Yes!" Now it was past that and had easily caused everyone within the vicinity to stop what they were doing and gawk at us in shock.

I removed my hand from hers and covered up my face, planting it down on the table. This was a freaking nightmare. That evil bitch.

"Cloud don't stop. Oh, oh yes! Yes, Cloud. Oh it feels so good baby! Cloud honey, keep going. Yea-yeahhh Cloud! Cloud don't stop, keep going! Yes, Cloud, YES! YES! CLOUD YES!" There's no need to tell you all that she's practically shouting this out now.

I blinked in stupor, my eyes meeting the bland surface of the table with my arms covering my head in a futile attempt at blocking everything out.

"CLOUD, I'M ALMOST THERE! OH YES, CLOUD! OH GOD! YESSSSSS!" Her screams of pleasure halted and I heard the grinding stop as she began panting and breathing out from exaggerated exhaustion. Slowly, I moved my head up from the table and met her mischievous smirk. She blinked contently as if she'd just finished up an explosive sex session and purred with satisfaction. "Mmmmm… That was so good Cloud."

I continued staring at her, no longer capable of registering just how unbelievably embarrassing this all was. I was oblivious to the other speechless folk nearby and their sheepish expressions and astonished glances.

I guess I was also oblivious to one of the nervous waiters who came up to us afterwards and seemed to be a tad bit uncomfortable within our proximity. "Uh… I- I'm sorry you two but we're gonna have to ask you to leave."

Yuffie smiled seductively at him, causing him to blush. "Do you have any napkins first to clean up a little mess?"

I could have died right there as my head plunged back to the table with a soft thud.

**8:31 pm**

"So… did you enjoy your dinner Cloud?"

"…You are a cruel, heartless bitch, hell bent on making other peoples lives miserable."

"I try."

**9:01 pm**

I lay on top of my bed again staring up at the ceiling in wonder before smiling somewhat disbelievingly.

Overall, I was glad I'd patched things back up with Yuffie. It was one relationship I'd never admit to wanting to see disintegrate before my eyes no matter what happened.

Running my fingers over my cell phone again, I sighed and sat up, deciding to turn it on for the first time since last night.

As expected, no surprise at all, I had 11 missed calls and 4 voice messages.

I ran a hand through my hair before checking the call logs.

There were 5 from Yuffie from earlier, 2 from Aeris… 2 from Tifa? Tifa had called me? Then there had been one from Zack dating back to late last night and finally, last but not least, the one that seemed to interest me the most at the moment. The one from Sephiroth. He seemed to have called at 7:25 pm, right around the time before Yuffie began her little pseudo orgasm session.

Now curious, I checked my voice texts.

The first one was from Aeris.

"Cloud… I know you don't want anything to do with me right now but please ca-"

I immediately cancelled the rest of the voice message and deleted it. Just hearing her made me feel sick and shudder.

The next two had both been from Yuffie earlier.

"What the hell happened back there with Loz? Why aren't you answering your phone? Call me back ASAP. I mean it. This isn't about me."

"What the fuck Cloud? Where are you? You're really… you're starting to freak me out! You're not answering your door or your cell. Call me back I mean it! I'm starting to get scared!"

I guess deep down, no matter how much external animosity we displayed towards each other, it couldn't hide the fact that we were genuinely concerned for one another when it really mattered.

I scrolled to the final message and it seemed to come from Sephiroth's number.

Frowning, I held my breath in anticipation and signaled for the phone to play it.

"Cloud…" His smooth low voice almost came out in a growl. "Meet me in the east B section of the campus, right by the waterfall at 11 tonight. I'm there for 5 minutes. You don't show, you don't show. I'll be gone."

I glanced at my watch and couldn't believe my luck. I had a little under two hours to meet him and I was determined to get answers.

**10:54 pm**

Rounding the corner of the Arts and Crafts building in the B wing, I came onto the pavement leading to the waterfall. I was about to proceed forward when I stopped short after spotting two figures in the dark standing right by it.

It was too dark to make out who they were but based on the height and broad muscular shoulders of one, I knew the hooded figure had to be Sephiroth. The other I still couldn't make out but was much, much smaller and had to be a girl.

I crept a little closer and sure enough…

"...an't just keep doing this Safer." I recognized that voice. The anger began to course through my veins once more.

"Fuck you Gainsborough. Don't tell me how to live my life." The first time I've ever heard Sephiroth swear and talk to anyone like that.

"Will you just listen to me? Why do you always treat me like this? Swatting me away like I'm a fly." She made an attempt to reach out for his arm but he expertly swatted it away, moving back several steps.

"Do you think I care Gainsborough?" There was so much spite and venom in his voice that it scared me. It was strange hearing him like this.

"Stop calling me that!" She cried in a loud whisper. "Stop treating me like I'm a stranger goddamnit! Goddamnit Safer!"

"You and I are worlds apart. You're not in mine nor were you ever. Stop trying to coddle me, acting all motherly because your shit isn't gonna fly with me." Despite his harsh words, Sephiroth kept his tone and form composed unlike her.

"When the hell, seriously, did you turn into such a cold hearted bastard Safer? When did you stop caring about everything?" I couldn't see her face but I knew that she was either crying or on the verge of it judging by her ragged breaths. I know it's cruel for me to be feeling this but inwardly, I was pleased to see her suffering.

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "When I died inside. Now… I didn't come here for you so if you could please leave…" He gesticulated with an extended palm.

Slowly, she brushed past him and shot him a final look. "You're- you're your own worst enemy you know that? It's not healthy what you do. I'm sorry for whatever… for whatever it is that I did and didn't do. I'm sorry. Really, I am."

I stood there breathless for what seemed like an eternity as Aeris left the scene, placing Sephiroth all alone by the fountain, only the faint trickle of the water audible on this peaceful night.

"You're early a few minutes. Are you just gonna stand there all night or you gonna step forward?"

The words caused me to shake out of my spot and I felt all the blood rush up to my face, knowing that I'd been caught eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Sep- Safer?" I stammered, stepping out nervously. "Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean to li-"

"Don't worry about it." I couldn't clearly see his face underneath the grey hood but I noticed him nodding and when I got closer, he turned his back to me, moving forward. "Come on."

I was confused. "Wait…" Frowning, I tried to make sense of what was going on while moving forward. "Where we going?"

"To get a cup of coffee." His reply was curt and he didn't say anything more as we walked off campus.

**11:51 pm**

I glanced at my watch. "Pretty damn late to be up and about drinking coffee huh?"

Not strangely enough, I couldn't seem to muster up the courage and fire I'd had earlier in the morning regarding Zack and Sephiroth's involvement with everything. It was far easier in the morning to envision me lashing out at Sephiroth in anger and letting him really have it.

But now… suddenly, in the presence of his company alone, I couldn't help but become subdued by that always present, powerful aura emanating forth from him.

It was like he had a spell on people to just simply put them in their place.

Sephiroth's haunting aqua eyes observed me chillingly from the other side of the table inside the all-night diner. His fingers circled his cup of untouched java.

"Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind Cloud?" The words were spoken softly but with a certain piercing tone.

I blinked in surprise before my eyes narrowed. Clearing my throat, I began. "Okay… fine. I-"

"Want to know about the Zack incident hmm?"

I breathed deeply and nodded once. "Yeah…"

He nodded as well, his eyes falling down to his cup. "Yeah…"

An ensuing silence fell over us and all I could hear for a few moments was the idle chatter of the very few customers inside the diner and some light traffic outside the window.

When I thought he wouldn't go on, I spoke up. "So?"

He glanced up sharply, his eyes for the first time appearing dangerous and not at all calm. "Well, for starters… yeah, your spot on the team was handed to you."

Pursing my lips, I did my best to keep composure. I only mustered one word. "Why?"

He carefully began stirring his still untouched coffee, watching the swirls with mild interest. "You talked to Zack yet?"

I snorted. "No…"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving the drink. "Good."

I cocked my head in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Because you'd probably say something to him that you'd later go on to regret. Smart move." The words left me in thought for a moment as he continued. "First of all, you gotta understand that he did it because he wanted what he thought was best for you. But… he screwed up of course."

"He fucking screwed up big time!" I angrily retorted. "He doesn't know what's best for me!" My words were slightly louder than I'd intended them to be and a few people glanced my way.

"Hey…" He frowned mildly. "Easy. You're angry but don't harbor the hate for too long. He's your brother. People come and go through time but siblings are here to stay for good. Don't make the same mistake other people have with their families. They never recover."

I sighed desperately. "He can't just expect to keep playing guardian with me. I'm not a kid anymore."

Sephiroth nodded again. "I know. Which is why I told him that it was a bad idea to start with."

Swallowing, I leaned forward. "What'd he say then?"

He stopped stirring and his eyes traveled up to meet mine once more. "He said I wasn't family and that I wouldn't understand."

Fucking Zack.

"So then, you what? You just went through with it and got Barret to let me try out?"

With a slow shake of his head, Sephiroth rubbed his thumb across the bridge of his nose once before continuing. "No. I still refused to do it because I didn't think it was ethical but…" His expression darkened considerably as his head dipped, the partial bangs hanging out of his hood did a good job of covering the majority of his face. "…But he called on an old favor and I had to honor it."

My interest piqued. "What was the favor?"

His menacing look scared me. "None of your business." I knew I just had to let that one go. "Anyways, I told I'd go through with it for him and that w-"

"Was when you showed up at the gym that night. Right…"

Again, he nodded softly. "Yeah."

I sighed in frustration, running my hands over my face. The coffee didn't seem to be helping my growing weariness. "I knew it. I knew something was off when you just came up to me. I mean, I was thinking 'why would Safer Sephiroth just out of the blue ask me to try out for the team?' I knew something was up."

"Sorry Cloud." Then, finally, for the first time, he took a sip of his coffee when I'd practically finished mine. His fingers scratched at the surface of the table for some time as we sat in silence. Finally, he spoke again. "Some people on the team, I told them of course afterwards and they went through with it. Some seemed pretty pissed off."

"Was Loz one of them?"

He eyed me strangely. "Why do you care?"

I glanced away briefly. "What about Barret?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Barret didn't and still doesn't know the reason behind it. He'd never allow it."

Squinting, I pressed on. "So what'd you tell him?"

"Just what I told you. That you got speed and would be an excellent deep threat."

I snorted in partial amusement, a bitter look gracing my features. "Yeah… so excellent huh?"

Sephiroth's stoic demeanor didn't change as he fully leaned back in his chair. "Despite the circumstances, in the end… you really did earn your spot on the team Cloud."

I rubbed my eyebrows aggressively, trying to rid myself of the upcoming migraine that was soon to strike. "Please man… don't- don't flatter me like that. Save it. Seriously, I don't… need it."

This time he leaned forward, his face coming into clearer view. "You know what I hate more than anything?"

Glancing up in question, I shrugged. "I dunno. Sugar Crisp Cereal?"

He blinked in confusion and grimaced. "Say what?"

'_God you're an idiot. This isn't Yuffie retard.'_

I felt like an extreme idiot at that moment indeed.

"Uh… nothing. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry. So what do you hate?"

Again, he leaned back. "I hate being played by people."

The words registered in my head and I couldn't help but stare at him in fascination. "I'm sorry? Come again?"

"When others, you know, try and take control of your life. I really hate that."

What the hell was he talking about? Why would HE out of all people hate that? "What're you talking about man? Why would you hate that?"

He stared at me in question. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Umm… no offense and all but you're your own man. You don't exactly have experience in that field."

His impassive expression changed to an icy demeanor. "Don't I?" He shot back coldly.

I felt uncomfortable and unsure at the moment. "I dunno. But… I mean, I mean you got your own thing going. Man, you got everything going for you."

He listened attentively, his eyes never leaving mine. " I do huh?"

I spoke with enthusiasm now. "Yeah man! Jesus, you're the fucking number 1 overall upcoming draft pick in pro football! Everyone, and I mean fucking everyone, wants to be you. You got, you got like, seriously hundreds of chicks willing to line up and have a shot at you. You already got advertisements, the fame. On TV most of the time. You'll get endorsements soon and then bam, before you know it, you'll be signing that multi-million dollar contract. Dude, you got it made."

His eyes glittered if only for a split second as he observed me amusedly. "You seem to have it all down then right?"

I nodded. "Man, most people would kill to have a taste of what you have."

I could've sworn at that moment that I saw a brief flash of bitter regret dance across his face but it disappeared before I could be sure.

"Yeah. It's all so picture perfect isn't it? No creases in the paper or lining."

"What?" I asked with wonder.

He was momentarily quiet before calmly speaking once more. "I'm sorry. About all of this." His aqua orbs traveled back down to his cup. "So what're you gonna do now?" His fingers played with the edges of it.

Wow, abrupt change in subject there, no?

Snorting with bitter amusement, my eyes dropped and I shrugged. "I dunno… I mean, I think… I think I might actually quit the football team." I gazed up at him expectantly.

To my surprise, his impassive demeanor changed and very soft smile surfaced across his lips then and there. He seemed to nod in approval. "You gonna leave for good?"

My head lifted up to stare at the ceiling for a moment. "Yeah… I don't think… I can play. I mean, I don't think I belong there really, you know?"

His head bobbed up and down once. "Sure."

"It's just…"

"You wanna do your thing?"

A brief nod of my head. "Yeah…"

"That's great…" He leaned forward closely, his face coming into clearer view than ever as his glowing irises sparkled with a certain intensity. "I want you to do me a favor Cloud."

Gazing at him in fascination, I nodded and shrugged. "Uh… sure. What is it?"

The clarity never left his eyes as he ushered the next few words softly. "I want you to be your own man. I want you to do that for me. Okay?"

A strange, strange request. I chuckled uncertainly at his words. "Uh sure…"

He didn't appear the least bit amused. "Okay?" He asked much more sternly.

The smile left my face and I swallowed hard. "Yeah. Okay."

This time, he leaned forward even further, his face devoid of any emotion while gazing at me sharply. "Don't ever underestimate the importance of independence and autonomy. Ever. Nothing's more important than finding your own way. Don't be trapped in a world of artificial surroundings."

Now I don't know why, but the words sent jolts throughout my entire body and I suddenly felt about 30 degrees cooler than normal as if all the warm air had been sapped out of the diner.

"Safer?" I questioned as he pulled his chair back and stood up carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you leave after the game yesterday."

His face remained expressionless. "It's not important."

"Okay, can I ask you something else then?"

"Shoot." He motioned with his head.

From my seated position, I looked up at his towering form. "Why've you always been so nice to me?"

It was the question that had been burning me on the inside ever since day 1.

Glancing down at me, a faint rueful smile graced his features. "Because you're one of the few people I ever actually liked. I'm heavy enough as it is. It was nice to have something that lightened the load once in a while."

"What?" I was seriously confused. I mean, I understood the metaphor of course geniuses but where he was coming from was what confused me.

"If you really want something, go take it. Don't sit wondering about what could've been. It may piss other people off but in the end, you're the one who's gonna be happy."

It was then that I noticed it: Behind that grim smile, I could sense for the first time, an overwhelming sense of sadness residing within his body, struggling to break free and unveil its true nature.

My brows furrowed in concern. "Safer, you okay?"

"Fine." He fished out several bills and threw them down on the table. "This one's on me."

I stared at his barely touched cup of coffee. "Why?"

"Because it's something I have to do." He didn't bother turning around as he made quick but silent strides towards the exit.

Had he been referring to the bill or something else?

I couldn't be sure.


	29. Bruises Come and Go

**"Bruises Come and Go"**

**8:14 am**

Monday. Morning. Enough said.

**8:18 am**

Nyrghh… nrgghh… rghhh… arghh… nrryghhaa…

Translation: I'm way too tired and drowsy for this shit.

**8:34 am**

Somehow, very mysteriously and perhaps a testament to my own mental will, I've managed to drag my sorry, angst ridden, depressed ass out of bed and all the way to English and Literature for first block.

Hooray for Cheerios!

'_Cheerios? Why the fuck was I not informed of this change?'_

Cheerios are the devil's breakfast for those healthy bodies and quick minds.

'_Wait… what? What the fuck are you saying?'_

'Something about Corn Pops I think.'

'_I thought it was Cheerios…'_

'Whatever, they're all the same thing.'

"Cloud Strife, is there something you'd like to share with us from back there?" The English prof called out smugly.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah, that's okay baldie."

**8:39 am**

I think I'm still having trouble trying to distinguish between thinking something and actually stating that thought out loud.

Definitely gotta work on that…

**8:47 am**

Uh so yeah… if you haven't figured it out already, I have a free ride until my next class since I got kicked out of the lecture.

**8:51 am**

I should probably put that on my list of stupid things to do.

'_What's that? The tragedy of you being born?'_

I frowned. 'Nah. The mixing up of thoughts and actual words.'

Yeah, I should definitely add it to the note-worthy list.

What's that? What's this list you ask? Why it's the list of "Stupid things one can do". Off the top of my head:

-Going into a video store or Blockbuster and asking the person working the desk "hey, do you guys have that movie with that guy about that thing? You know what I'm talking about right?"

-Walking into a watch/clock store and asking the clerk "Excuse me sir, but do you have the time?"

-Pulling out a gun on a cop when he stops you and then recoiling back at the last second. Then gleefully (like a moron, may I add), shout "Ahahaha! Psyche fool! Psyche! You should've seen the look on your face! You nearly shit your goddamn pants!"

-When you're sitting with a group of friends who are discussing the female anatomy and you, all of a sudden, like the idiot that you are, in an arbitrary state of events, start laughing like a maniac and shout "Ha, ha, ha! Guys, it burns when I pee! Ha, ha, ha!"

-Tell a girl that her ass does indeed look fat when she asks the ever famous "Does this dress my butt look big?" It's a trap idiots. It has no answer. The true response should be to flee the scene like a crazed chicken with its head cut off.

-Drop the soap in the shower at prison. Seriously, how much more fucking stupid can you get than that?

'_I agree with the soap part. The rest: You shut the fuck up.'_

**9:27 am**

Ah… you hear that sound folks? You hear it? That's the sound of-

"Cloud!" Her voice was unmistakable amidst the morning chaos of students frantically racing to get to their respective classes.

I stopped, several feet short of the door to chemistry class and turned around hesitantly, come face to face with Miss "I'm the hottest fucking thing on this side of the planet and the only reason it's this side is because I've never been to the other".

Acknowledging her, I nodded. "Hey Tifa…" Thoughts of the other night surfaced and I had to have my guard up on full alert. Don't trust anyone. That's the motto. Like Aeris, who knows, maybe she was playing me too right?

'_You're becoming fucking paranoid.'_

'You're saying it's not possible she's in on this too?'

'_Considering Rufus' reactions to all of this and whatnot, no. No I don't.'_

"Hey…" She walked up to me quickly, her eyes scanning mine questioningly with worry.

I stood there, fixed to my spot as the remaining students rushed into class. Finally, when I couldn't take anymore of the awkward silence, I shrugged. "What is it?" I guess my tone must've come off a little more hostile than I'd intended because she appeared hurt for a second.

Clutching the books to her chest, she peered down at my lips for a moment before meeting my eyes once more. "Are you alright? I mean, after the other night?"

I shrugged again. "Sure. There's nothing wrong."

Her eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. "Right…"

Again, I stood moronically, expecting more but when it didn't come… "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She pretended to be busy adjusting her hair. "I just thought that maybe the fact that you were setup to be on the team might've been causing you a little distress."

Immediately, I frowned at her comments and took a step forward. "You'd know something about that then huh?"

Appearing taken aback at my sudden hostility, she quickly regained her poise and stepped forward as well, not backing down in the least bit. "What's that supposed to mean? Cloud… Cloud what's gotten into you this morning?" Her eyes searched my face with concern once more. "I know you're mad but you seem really detached."

I grunted in amusement and turned around, heading for the door. "Class's starting. We gotta get to it."

But it seemed that one Miss Lockheart wasn't about to let me go easily so I was just as surprised as whoever's reading this when she forcefully clamped her hand on my shoulder like a vice and pulled me back.

I stared at her wide eyed. Holy shit this woman was strong when she wanted to be!

"What the he-" I paused, immediately retracting my words before they spun out of control since one of the last people I wanted to curse colorfully around was Tifa. "Tifa, what's your problem?"

With one hand on her hip and the other clutching her books, she took a determined stance. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you Cloud Strife! That's rude. Hasn't your mother ever taught you that?"

A twinge of pain shot through my chest at that comment but I immediately dismissed it. "Look, all I'm saying is that we're gonna be late."

She shrugged. "So what? I know something's eating at you and I don't like seeing you going around like this."

My mouth hung partially open in wonder and I flicked my hands upwards. "But- Tifa, wh- what do you care? Why do you care? Seriously, why do you care?"

Now she appeared defiant as a confident demeanor took hold of her. "Why do I care?" She chuckled quickly in disbelief and walked up to me. "Cloud, are you for real or are you just being difficult?"

"About what?" I cried exasperatedly. From inside the door, I could hear the prof beginning the lecture.

Shaking her head in dismay, her eyes searched mine for something before she brushed past me and towards the door. Without glancing back, she fired off a few last words. "We're not done yet. I'm gonna get you after class."

CJ partially jumped to life in my pants at that instant. Why had that sounded so possessive?

**9:37 am**

It was weird. Everyone, and I mean everyone at some point or another, was shooting me glances every now and then.

No doubt it was related to the football game. Yeah… too bad I couldn't enjoy all this glory and soak it up like a king.

"Yo." Vincent whispered, nudging me in the shoulder, never taking his eyes off the prof. "Awesome game the other night man. Fucking rocked."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, just wishing for all this to stop.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him bring an extended palm out for a high five. When I glared at him quizzically, he returned an expectant look, leaving his hand hanging there like a moron. "What?"

"What?" He stared at me questioningly. "I'm saying congrats man."

"Mr. Valentine. How many times have I asked you to stop harassing Cloud?" The teacher called out.

The entire class seemed to collectively snicker. Even Tifa up front had a light chuckle at our expense, her eyes twinkling in the light.

**10:23 am**

"All right, so that's it for today. We'll pick it up with the organic section next class." The prof concluded, shutting off his overhead notes.

I turned to face Urkel and he gazed back at me menacingly.

"What?" He sneered.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Just didn't expect you to be so quiet today. No witty remarks or snappy comebacks or degrading words of wisdom directed towards yours truly?"

"I don't talk to dumb jocks. They're not worth my time."

'_Kill him. Now.'_

Ouch indeed. It felt like getting wired square in the jaw. It took me a second to compose myself and I smirked back, refraining mightily from smacking that weasel square in the mouth and shattering his pretty little teeth.

"I'm sorry _Steve_…" I emphasized his pseudo name, bringing my hand up to my ear as if incapable of hearing him. "…But who was it again who kicked your ass on that test?"

His scowl darkened. "That was an anomaly and will never happen again. A mere lapse in the current state of events?"

Seriously. Who the fuck, talks like that? Wow. This kid defines nerd to a new extreme.

Nerd. Nerdy. Nerdonian. Nerdonius. There we go. We should induct that into Webster's dictionary as an official word.

Nerdonius: One of pertaining to the term or classification of extreme nerd. One who ceases in all social activities and devotes all free time to the degradation of others seemingly interested in having a life. For reference, see one William Hojo.

Perfect.

"Cloud." I glanced up from my conversation with Urkel and met my prof passing out of the classroom. "Good game the other night. Congratulations on the win."

Oh yeah… So awesome.

Much to my horror, the madness seemed to refuse to end as several other classmates began to pass by, acknowledging me with greetings and congratulatory remarks, some coming up and shaking my hand and patting me on the back.

Please, no more touching!

When all the anarchy had ended, Vincent and I were the only ones left along with his girlfriend Lucrecia. Tifa must've slipped by earlier with the others.

I turned to the two of them, slipping my bag on my shoulders. "So… what's up?"

Vincent shrugged and smiled. "Man of the hour huh?"

I gave a weak, sad smile and looked down at the floor. "I dunno."

He seemed to catch the hint that something was wrong. "Hey, you alright?"

"Fine."

"You wanna hang out with us for a while? We got a few hours to kill. Maybe grab a drink or something to eat?"

"I'm cool. Thanks though."

"Sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Then I smiled appreciatively. "Hey…" I called out just as he and Lucrecia were walking out of class.

"Yeah? What's up?" He stopped partway at the door. "You change your mind? Coming?"

"Nah… Just…" I struggled to find the right words. "Just… thanks for asking. I appreciate it."

He nodded his head to the side and smiled. "Sure thing bro. Take care."

**10:37 am**

I walked out of the empty class and into the just as empty halls, deciding to head back to my dorm when her silky sweet voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"And where do you think you're going Cloud?"

I turned around slowly, facing Tifa with her arms crossed over her chest. I sighed in exasperation. "Tifa… what do you want…?" I just wanted to be left alone now. It was nothing against her.

"I told you I wasn't done with you earlier. Now, are you gonna tell me what exactly happened and why you're so down?"

"Why do you care? Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows up in question. "And don't you have any classes to get to or anything?"

She smirked. "No. I don't. Secondly, I care because I care about you." To her, the content of the words didn't seem to have any significant effect but to me…

I blinked in surprise and shock, the surrounding noise fading temporarily. She… cared about me? It just… sounded so welcoming, and made me feel all warm and fuzzy hearing that from her.

'_Hey! Hey, now wait just a second! I thought you said that you didn't want to be around her because you couldn't trust her anymore than the others?'_

'Sh- shut up. I never said that.'

'_God, you're such a sap for this girl and you know it. Get a room already you two.'_

"Cloud!" She playfully flicked me on the forehead.

"Ow!" I cried in exaggeration.

Clearly not fooled, she rolled her eyes with a smile tugging at her lips. "Not in such a bad mood anymore are we?"

Oh yeah. Right. Trying my best to recover whatever angst I'd been riding earlier, I frowned at her but it was pointless as she simply stared back with stunning features and my look of irritation faltered after a few seconds.

"Goddamnit! Why won't you let me be angry?" I whined, stomping my foot like a fucktard.

She let out a short giggle at my antics. "Come on, let's go somewhere else and you can tell me all about it." She grabbed me by the hand and began leading me away.

Goosebumps shot up all over my body and my skin tingled from the area of contact. "Wh- what if I don't want to?" I stammered. God, I must've sounded so damn pathetic right then. Jesus Christ Cloud. Man up a little bit.

"I never said it was your choice to begin with." She shot back mischievously, continuing to lead me away.

And of course, there was the occasional thumbs up from the campus idiots (mostly guys of course) who congratulated me along the way, misinterpreting what it mean to have a hot girl dragging a guy along with her.

**12:01 pm**

Now honestly (and believe me when I say this), I don't know how we ended up in my room.

We'd spent the past hour just having lunch and making small chit-chat but I knew what she was doing. She was getting me to loosen up and relax before prodding the real matter at heart. Smart girl.

I watched her carefully take off her tiny black coat and tuck it neatly on top of my desk.

She stopped for a second, her back towards me before turning around in surprise. "Hey!"

I stared back, startled. "Hey…"

"What happened to your computer?"

My eyelids sank halfway. "It… um… it stopped working…"

She frowned. "But the last time I was here, didn't you say that you got it last year?"

I shrugged. "Yeah well, whatever. It's Microsoft, what do you expect?"

"You should get a Mac. Ever consider?"

"Mac's suck dick." Whoops. Crap. Not good.

"Cloud! Watch your mouth!" She smacked me upside the shoulder.

Ow.

**12:52 pm**

"Well you have a right to be angry Cloud. I'd be mad too if someone I knew was trying to control my life."

"Yup…"

Her cell phone rang. "Oh, sorry. Can you just hold on for a second?"

"Sure." I knew who it was already. It had to be.

"Rufus." Yep. "I'm with someone. No." She paused, listening for a moment, her eyes bearing into mine at that instant as she sat on top my bed. I looked away after several moments, uncomfortable to keep staring. "Nooo…" Damn she always sounded so hot when she purred like that. "Yes. Cloud. What's your problem anyways seriously? Y- Wait, me? Me? I'm the one overreacting? Seriously, sometimes you act like such a kid." She sighed and huffed out an angry breath of air. "God you can be so immature! I'l- No. No, I'll ca- Rufus, you're not listening to me!" She partially raised her voice and it was somewhat interesting hearing her like this. "Rufus, I'll talk to you later alright?" With that, she closed her phone and shut it off completely, closing her eyes in the process.

"You okay?" I called out from my spot on the chair.

"God… he's just- arghh!" She pretended to clutch at someone's throat. "You know?"

I nodded, half smiling. "Yeah…"

"Maybe you should go if you have to I mean…" Of course, I didn't want her to however.

"Maybe you shouldn't be suggesting what's best for me Cloud." Okay, that shut me up.

I still hadn't told her about the whole Aeris thing AND…

And… I'd never mentioned the fact that it was Rufus who'd caused the whole thing to erupt from the start with his little revelation that night.

I could… and I'm throwing this term around loosely, _could_ tell her that he was solely responsible for initiating the chaos and this entire mess. It would've been fun to rub it back in his face and cause him holy hell from Tifa if I let her find out that this was his doing.

But…

'_As much as you'd like to… you can't.'_

Right…

Unwritten Guy Rule #4345: Guys don't tell on other guys. Ever. Period. No matter what the circumstances.

If you spot a guy cheating on a test in class, you can't expose him. Only a retard asking for a beating like Urkel with no sense of moral guy code would do something so stupid.

If you know that a guy's cheating on a girl that you like, you still can't rat him out. This was witnessed in one of the greatest comedies of all time "Old School" when Luke Wilson spotted Craig Kilborn at that party making out with the waitress chick, cheating on his own girlfriend whom Luke liked. Well, you remember what goes on in the bathroom afterwards right?

'_Behind the scenes, unedited homo sex?'_

I blinked in shock and horror. 'Wh- what?'

'_Um… OkIgottagothanksbye!'_

Uh… getting back on topic (or on the topic we were just discussing), Kilborn tells Wilson that he can't tell on him because it's part of the guy code. Guys just don't tell on other guys.

Well said Craig. Well said.

Anyways, getting back on track, as much as it itched to do so and as much as I was dying to get it out, I couldn't tell Tifa that Rufus was responsible for my misery as much as I hated him.

Does that make sense to you ladies reading this? No? Well tough luck.

**12:59 pm**

There was a knock on my door and I immediately dreaded who it could've possibly been, approaching the door cautiously.

Peering through the peek hole, I sighed in relief and opened the door.

"Hey! Thought I'd s-…" Yuffie's words immediately faded and died down in her throat as her eyes fell on Tifa sprawled across my bed.

"Hey Yuf…"

"Uh… Hey… Cloud…" She gazed up at me inquiringly then back at Tifa with interest. "Uh… am I interrupting then or what?"

Tifa immediately shot up off the bed and approached us enthusiastically, offering Yuffie a warm smile. "Hi."

"Hey…" Yuffie smiled back slowly. Then she peered up at me. "You gonna introduce us Cloud?"

"Uh… yeah…" Where to begin?

'Yuffie, this is Tifa, the girl I've been crushing on and fantasizing about in my wildest dreams since like, ever.'

'Tifa, this is Yuffie, Satan's daughter manifested from hell and into the physical world. She's here to absolutely make sure I stay in a "as close to hell" environment as possible.'

"Cloud!" Yuffie jabbed me in the ribs.

"Yeah… yeah…" I choked out. "Yuf, this is Tifa, she's a… friend from chemistry class and we're just studying together." At this, Yuffie immediately smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively. I shot her a mean glare and continued with pursed lips. "Tifa, this is Yuffie." When I didn't say anything more after a few seconds, they both motioned with their heads if there was anything more. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and continued. "Yuffie's… she's… She's Yuffie…"

**1:13 pm**

"Cute. I really like her. You never told me big brother Cloud had a little sister he looked after."

I shook my head in annoyance. "Like I said, she's not really my sister."

"But it's still so sweet. Aww…" Tifa flicked her hair to the side with a cock of her head. Her feet stretched out across my bed with her arms behind her back, supporting her upright.

"Yeah… so sweet. Please."

She frowned playfully. "It's a whole other side I've never seen from you Cloud."

"Yes, I'm ever the sensitive and caring young gentleman with a passionate, romantic, lyrical poetic soul." I replied sarcastically as I sat back down on the wooden chair.

Tifa didn't say anything for a moment, only staring at me with wonder for a moment. She pulled her feet up to her chest and I noticed the slightest inclination of her cheeks turning rosy. She looked slightly flustered yet more hot than ever. If that was even possible.

"So I'm curious…" She began.

I turned away, facing the books on my desk once more. "What about?"

"That girl you're with…" My heart seemed to churn in my stomach as a sinking feeling took over. "What do you like about her exactly…?"

I turned back around slowly and her cheerful expression died down instantly upon spotting my look of anger. "Cloud?" She pushed herself off and towards the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

Heh. Did I want to tell her? Should I tell her?

'_Why are you still holding this back? Just let it out.'_

'It's not her problem and it shouldn't be.'

'_She came here to cheer you up and listen to your problems. Why keep lying to her?'_

"Cloud…?"

"Tifa…" I began slowly, licking my lips, painful flashes of two nights ago replaying in my head. Just like that, whatever cheerful mood Tifa had instilled this morning seemed to melt away in an instant.

"Cloud, talk to me…" She leaned forward further and placed a warm hand on my thigh.

I glanced down at it stupidly and then back up at her lively face. I couldn't hide it anymore. Her power over me was too great and so I just succumbed, blurting it out unexpectedly.

"Aeris and I broke up."

Heavy silence.

At first, her lips twitched upwards in the form of a smile and she pulled back, inspecting me. Then she chuckled for a few seconds but stopped instantly when she saw that I wasn't laughing back. Then her brows furrowed into a look of extreme worry and her mouth fell open in shock.

"What? Wait, why? You broke up? Why?" She cried out, appearing genuinely saddened over this. "What happened?" I shrugged and turned back around but once again, her hand came down on my shoulder. "Cloud, look at me when I'm talking to you."

I sighed and faced her again. "What?"

She urged me on with a shrug of her shoulders, a sympathetic look gracing her face. "Tell me what happened." She ushered softly.

Fuck. This one was gonna be hard.

**2:10 pm**

It's amazing just how much lighter you feel when you get something heavy off your chest and it's even more refreshing when that person simply listens intently, without ever questioning anything you have to say.

Tifa… you're truly something.

Now if I could only tell her that. But alas, there's always Rufus. Damn Rufus.

We'd been quiet and just doing our own thing for the past 20 minutes and to my surprise, the silence hadn't been unnerving at all. Quite the contrary. It was nice just to be in her company without having to say anything.

"Cloud…" Tifa called softly from the bed. The first words uttered in a while to break that peaceful silence. I turned around to peer at her.

She had a hand extended out, her palm outstretched as if reaching for me. "Come here."

In frowned in thought. Come again. "Come again?"

She chuckled quietly. "Come sit on the bed with me… Come on."

I asked the only logical thing I could think of. "Why…?"

This time, she giggled a little more loudly. "Why are you always so nervous around me?"

"Hey now…" My eyebrows rose up defensively. "I'm not nervous." Yeah. Fucking. Right. I was always scared shitless within her vicinity.

"Right…" She purred. "Cloud, you honestly think I don't notice? Why do you keep playing and making this so much more difficult than it has to be?"

Seriously, what was she talking about. "I… Tifa, what?" I must've looked and sounded like such an idiot right now.

"Cloud, come here." She kept one hand outstretched towards me and used the other to pat down the side of the bed next to her.

When I still remained frozen to my spot like an idiot, she rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. Then, still smiling, she got up off the bed and approached me.

She stopped directly in front of me, less than a foot away and I gazed up at her glowing form while she reciprocated the look.

Then, it happened. Like something out of a surreal dream.

Her eyelids fluttered and smiling delicately, she walked over to the side of the chair, wrapped an arm around the left side of my neck…

…And proceeded to carefully sit down on my lap, turning around so that the majority of her body was facing mine.

At first, there was silence.

Then there was:

'_HOLY SHIT DUDE! IT'S HAPPENING AND THIS IS NO DREAM!'_

'OH MY GOD! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?'

'_Jus- just don't suffer a leak down there and you'll do great!'_

All those times when my heart threatened to explode right of my chest were no match for this instance, right here, right now.

I couldn't breathe and I began blushing profusely, millions of different shades of red all over.

"Cloud…" She called out sweetly. "Do you get it now?" Bringing up her free hand, she began caressing the right side of my face with soft strokes.

Her intoxicating scent, her soft, beautiful body being crushed up against mine and now the facial strokes… it was all too much. I was seriously on the verge of passing out.

'_Don't fuck this up! This is it! This is the moment! It only took 29 goddamn chapters for it to happen but it's finally come and if you fucking screw it up, I swear I'll turn you into a vegetable!'_

Giggling, Tifa circled her fingers around my lips. "Say something Cloud. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She giggled some more.

Finally finding an ounce of my voice, I managed to croak out one word. "Tifa?"

"Yeah?" Her eyebrows shot up excitedly.

Swallowing heavily, I choked out more. "Tifa… Tifa what are you doing?"

"Cloud… what does it look like?"

"Tifa…" I'd found my voice back but I still sounded like a meek wimp. "Tifa we can't do this. You have Ru-"

"Cloud…"

"-fus and thi- this isn't right. W-"

"Cloud. Shut up." She pushed her index finger over my lips and shook her head. "Seriously, you just need to stop thinking for once and shut up. For your own good."

When she pulled her finger away, I couldn't help it. "Tifa, what's, seriously, what's gotten into you?" My wide eyes portrayed fear while her narrow slits exemplified a fierce determination.

Blinking once, she grinned radiantly. "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

Then she did something even more shocking than sitting down on my lap.

She bent her head down and kissed me.

Time seemed frozen and I probably died from a heart attack right then and there as I felt my body freeze all over before exploding with heat on the inside from all the blood rushing around wildly.

She continued applying pressure, kissing me with greater passion while she wrapped her second arm around me and pulled me in further towards her body. I just simply sat there, awestruck, doing absolutely nothing back, my hands hanging limply at my sides instead of doing something more appropriate at the moment, like perhaps embracing her back.

But no, remember after all, I am an idiot so that last option is not feasible.

Finally, she broke the kiss off after about 10 seconds and smiled contently, licking her lips. And of course, yours truly, only managed to look up at her gorgeous face in incredulous fashion.

After shooting me a penetrating look for a good, long minute, she broke out into fits of laughter and brushed several strands of hair out of the way. "Even though you didn't do anything, that was a lot better than I expected." When I didn't say anything, she enveloped me in another hug and gave me a final, quick peck on the lips before getting up off my lap and straightening out her hair. "Cloud…"

I didn't reply for a good long moment, still trying hard to digest this all. After all, I've just had the girl of my dreams make a move on me unexpectedly. Well… half unexpectedly. But you get the picture.

"Cloud…" She called out again. I kept staring forward at the wall until she lifted my chin up to her face. "Cloud, say something." She gazed down in concern.

"Something." I muttered dumbly.

Smiling, she let out another melodious giggle and went around to the bed to collect her belongings. I snapped out of my trance and watched her stuff her items into her bag. She turned around for a moment to explain. "I got an afternoon class coming up for biology and then a lab. Sucks but we got a quiz today."

She was gonna leave after doing _this_ to me? Holy crap!

"Wait… I still don't understand what the hell just happened." Slowly, I stood up off my chair.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she approached me and brushed a few of my locks across the side of my head. "I'll be back later and we can talk about it then. Stay put or if you're not, leave your phone on for me." Again, she moved forward to kiss me for the third time but I quickly pulled back, holding on to her free wrist. She stopped and stared up inquiringly. "What is it?"

"Tifa…" I breathed out. "What- this is all too fast. What about Rufus Tifa?" I gently let go of her wrist.

"What about Rufus?" She shrugged and headed towards the door, slipping on her sandals before turning around.

"I mean… you're with him." Damn. I was. So. Confused.

"Cloud… I don't like Rufus that much anymore. I like you. Do you get that?" She smiled serenely when I glanced down at the floor in question. "Look… how about we go out later tonight and get something to eat? Like I said, we can talk about this later. But right now, I have to go."

Looking up, I gave her a helpless shrug. "What do you want me to do…?"

Grinning, she approached me and wrapped a single arm around my neck, caressing my upper back. "Just wait for me tonight." Then, before I could react, she moved forward and planted yet another soft kiss on my lips before letting go moving towards the door. "Bye. I'll see you later alright?"

I managed a weak nod.

**2:47 pm**

Wait. Wait, let me just think about what happened back there for a second…

**2:49 pm**

OH MY GOD I JUST MADE OUT WITH TIFA!

'_If you consider her making a move and you sitting like a limp duck "making out", then yes, I suppose you did.'_

**2:52 pm**

Tifa's hot.

'_You should've copped a feel for those delicious twins.'_

**2:54 pm**

And she smells nice.

'_Snap out of it idiot.'_

**2:55 pm**

I like Tifa.

**2:57 pm**

If I could make a smiley face without coming off as a fag or retard, you'd bet I'd do it right now.

**3:00 pm**

Tifa's t-

'_We get it! Shut. Up.'_

**6:38 pm**

It'd been several hours and she still hadn't called. I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy to keep checking my phone every 2 minutes to see if she'll call. Right?

'_No. No, not unhealthy at all… Freak.'_

Sighing, I flipped my phone closed and proceeded towards my dorm, exhausted and out of breath after that 45 minute jog I'd just taken.

Wiping several trickles of sweat off my forehead, I jogged down the hallway and turned the corner of the hall leading to my room. Moving along, I began fishing for my keys in the side pocket of my track pants when my breath caught in my throat upon the recognition of a familiar figure leaning up against my door with his hands crossed across his chest in a cool manner.

I stopped a short distance away from him and the door, fear and paranoia taking hold. "Rufus?"

He smiled invitingly but I could see through it. "Hey Cloud. Sup. You go running? I've been waiting here a while."

"How do you know my room?"

"Oh. Tifa told me." Goddamnit.

I shifted my weight. "What do you want?" I knew what he wanted.

"Nothing…" He pushed himself off the door and moved forward towards me expertly. "Just thought we could talk for a sec. That alright?"

"What about?" I didn't want to show fear. That would give him an advantage but damnit, I couldn't help be a little scared right about now.

"Oh, I was just wondering where Tifa's been the past few hours." Rufus treaded carefully, stopping several feet short of me.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't seen her the past few hours." Well, that wasn't a complete lie in itself.

"Oh, okay." He nodded. "Cool. Thanks."

I nodded as well, albeit very uncomfortably. We stood just glaring at each other for several seconds before I cleared my throat. "Okay, I gotta go get changed. This thing's drenched with sweat."

"Yeah, sorry. Alright then." He stepped out of the way, several feet to the side and I cautiously passed by, my eyes never leaving his and my fists tightly clenched at the sides. When I was within safe distance of him, I sped towards the door and pulled out my keys. "Hey Cloud."

I threw a quick glance back to see him standing in the same spot before turning my attention back to the keys in the slot. "Yeah, what's up?"

"You have a good run? Run hard?"

"Uh, yeah… thanks."

"What about Tifa?"

Huh? I stopped and turned around in confusion just in time to be met with his incoming, flying fist.

It collided perfectly with my lips and right then and there, I heard the distorted sound of my keys dropping to the floor as my knees threatened to buckle out from underneath me. I staggered backwards, slamming into the door, trying desperately to maintain balance.

"H- hold on…" I called out weakly, bringing a hand up to shield my face.

"Did you fuck her good? Did you fuck her hard Cloud?" Rufus spat out menacingly before sending another powerful fist crashing into the side of my right jaw, throwing me hard to the floor.

Blood. I could taste the ever familiar iron tinge within my mouth and I could smell it flaring up inside my nostrils.

"Urhh…" I moaned painfully, trying to shake myself from the disoriented feeling as I crawled around across the floor in a daze. "St- stop… ufusss…"

I faintly heard Rufus move up over top of me and turn me around to face him. Then, just as quickly as the others, he sent more right fists crashing down on all parts of my face, each and every time sending my head rocking back from the force of the blow.

My entire face now felt wet and I was seeing double and triple images of my surroundings including multiple copies of Rufus. I couldn't seem to muster up the strength any longer to lift my arms up or defend myself as Rufus kept pounding away, traces of blood flying everywhere, soaking my shirt, soaking the floor, the adjacent wall and Rufus' shirt and fist.

"Motherfucker! I fucking warned you!" He seethed. "I fucking told you to stay away from her!" He continued mercilessly unleashing a barrage of right fists with bone crunching results straight at my face. "How many chances did I give you? Didn't I fucking tell you to stay away from her? She's my girlfriend you fuck!" He yanked me by the collar up to his wide, livid eyes before throwing me violently to the floor and kicking me as hard as possible in the side of the jaw with his boot.

My entire body flew to the side from the impact but I could hardly feel anything anymore. I just felt really wet and exhausted. Extremely exhausted and disoriented.

Rufus fell a step back and watched me with some satisfaction and heavy, ragged breaths while I mustered up the strength to lift my body up towards the side of the wall with one arm. Staggering several times, my deformed eyelids made out the blood stained wall and I glanced down past my trembling hands towards the small pool of blood from where I'd gotten up.

Rufus yanked me right around and threw an explosive fist directly into my nose. I felt a new, burning sensation of pain as I heard a sick snap from inside my nose and I immediately grunted out in pain several times.

"I'm a nice guy when you don't try and play me. Really, I am. But you just like getting on my nerves don't you smartass?" He threw a sharp knee to my midsection and I doubled over, clutching my chest, rolling around the floor helplessly. "Stupid fuck." He snarled and spat at me. "You think it's all so fucking funny and you're so fucking clever with your witty remarks and clever little anecdotes huh? Fucking loser?" He kicked me in the side with everything he had and I cried out in pain, shooting a respectable amount of blood out of my mouth in the process. "Let's see what Tifa thinks of her pretty lover boy when she finds him like this. Huh bitch? Are yo- arghh!"

His words were sharply cut off and I heard him let out a short cry of anguish before I managed to turn around to witness what had just happened.

"Back off guy. You're in way over your head." Sephiroth's familiar deep, low voice came out in a twisted, ghostly snarl.

For the first time since I'd met him, I saw the school's star quarterback for what he could be: A dark and menacing, frighteningly imposing figure.

This wasn't the nice guy Sephiroth everyone knew and loved. Something was off, way off. Especially in his demeanor. No, he wasn't sneering or smirking maliciously. Instead, he had a temperate frown on top of that emotionless expression of his but there was something else there this time…

Dark circles underneath his eyes. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He appeared tired. Physically and mentally.

"Safer…" Rufus clutched the side of his cheek tenderly. "Stay out of this. This isn't your business." He spat out a short trace of blood on the floor.

"I'm making it my business." Sephiroth shot back fiercely. "What're you gonna do about? Come on tough guy…" He taunted. "Take a shot."

Rufus, without thinking, stupidly took the bait and threw a right cross at Sephiroth, who easily dodged it and retaliated with a much faster and heavier punch of his own.

There was only way to describe it: Following a sick smack to the face, Rufus let out a sharp moan of pain and flew back (literally) like a rag doll, nearly falling to the floor. He clutched his furiously running nose and held up his second arm as if signaling for Sephiroth to stop. "Sa-Safer!" He cried desperately, stunned. "Wait. Wait! Just wait!"

Too late. Another heavy fist sent Rufus sprawling back into a second figure who I could now recognize as Loz. The big guy got Rufus into a full-Nelson lock and held him there. "You're gonna be seeing a lot more than stars soon son."

Without another word, he nodded to Sephiroth, who shot forward and began mercilessly unleashing a flurry of rapid fire punches straight at Rufus' chest and midsection. The pace and frequency of his jabs and crosses kept increasing at a steady rate until one couldn't clearly see the movement of his arms any more.

Rufus kept crying out, but with every jarring punch, his breaths came out weaker and weaker than before. I saw the trickling streams of crimson oozing down his mouth and nose.

This wasn't fair. Not even close. Either Sephiroth or Loz alone against Rufus was a mismatch. But this… this was overkill.

"You think it's cool huh?" Sephiroth calmly bent his head to Rufus' level and sent another blistering fist straight into his gut which elicited an agonizing grunt. "Preying on others unsuspected hmm? Hot shot? Heavy hitter?" He backed away and nodded to Loz.

"Sure thing." Loz let Rufus go, who instantly dropped to the floor like lead.

I watched quietly as Sephiroth stepped over him toweringly. "You play with fire and you'll eventually call down an inferno. I've had enough of people like you." He pulled Rufus up by the collar of his shirt with a right hand, extending the left all the way back, preparing for a concussion inducing punch. "Lights out buddy." The fist came shooting down like a bullet, immediately rendering Rufus' body lifeless.

I choked on my own breath in shock and swallowed some blood in the process. For a second, I was completely freaked out of my skull and worried that Sephiroth had possibly killed Rufus until I saw Loz check his pulse and nod.

"He's out." He declared. I unconsciously released a huge sigh of relief.

Sephiroth turned around and approached me. "Loz, open the door to his room, I'll get him in."

"What about Rufus?"

"Fuck him. The only thing that can fix him and that pretty face of his now is time. And that's if he's lucky."

**7:41 pm**

Well I can't say it doesn't hurt as much because it definitely does but at least I've grown accustomed to both the stinging and dull pains all across my face and body.

"How're you holding up?" Sephiroth stood over me as I lay on top of the bed, an ice pack overtop my nose.

"Fugging stings like hell." I mumbled, my nose plugged up with Kleenex.

"It'll die down soon enough. It's the swelling that's gonna be a real pain. That, plus you got a broken nose. Might wanna get that checked out by a doctor later.

Loz listened quietly, sitting down on my desk chair. "He lost a bit of blood Safe."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yeah… he'll be alright. Just needs to sleep."

"Safer…" I mumbled.

"What's up?"

"How did you know Ru-"

He cut me off immediately. "Did you know he was following you around last night?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "What…?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Thought that he went unnoticed but I saw him when I was at the fountain. Didn't follow us to the diner though. I'm just sorry we came so late today. Didn't expect it to happen now."

"It's okay." I was quiet for a moment. "Safer…?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I loog?"

Loz began chuckling and Sephiroth smirked faintly. "Like crap."

"Awesome…" I shut my eyes for a moment, relaxing. "Safer, I'm gonna get in so much shit for this."

He shook his head, his face barely brimming with emotion. "No. We're gonna take care of him." At that, my heart nearly skipped a beat and I feared the worst. He seemed to sense it however. "Relax, we're not gonna touch him anymore. But this has to be reported and will be filed under aggravated assault. He had no right to even lay a finger on you for whatever the reason."

Don't be so sure I didn't deserve it…

I heard a frantic and furious pounding on the door and Sephiroth's head sharply turned towards it. "You expecting someone?"

Loz stood up, cracking his knuckles.

My eyelids rose and fell slowly. So tired… I thought for a second and remembered. Oh God. "I thing it's a girl. Her… she's, her name's Tifa."

Again, Sephiroth nodded to Loz and motioned for him to open the door. When that happened, I heard and saw a panic stricken Tifa run through as the door was quickly shut. She stopped immediately and appeared completely terrified when she spotted Loz and Sephiroth in my room.

"Wh- w- I'm calling the police!" She began fishing for her cell phone, taking tentative steps away from the two.

"Tifa…" I called out weakly. "It's okay… they're friends."

It appeared as if her whole world had just collapsed when she spotted me and it broke my heart to have her see me like this.

"Cloud!" She cried, running past the two and towards me. "Hol- Oh my god! What happened? Cloud are you okay? What happened to Rufus?" Her chest heaved up and down violently as a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes and raced down her cheeks. "Cloud?"

I sighed softly and let her cup my face, just basking in the feeling of her tender touch.

"He'll be alright." Sephiroth called out plainly, barely any emotion now evident in his voice. Typical Sephiroth.

Tifa stood up and let go of me, eyeing the taller figure suspiciously. "Y- I know you! You're Safer Sephiroth."

"Right." He acknowledged.

"Di- do you know that there's a guy out there right now laying unconscious, and bleeding?" She was hysterical.

"Yeah." Another plain reply.

"What happened?" She asked fearfully.

"We did." Loz interjected.

"What?" She grimaced in frustration. "What the hell's going on? This is really starting to freak me out. Oh my God! What did you do to him?"

"Lady, take a chill pill and breathe."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She cried out frantically. "I see two guys beaten badly, what the hell did you- what the hell did you two do? Why did you hurt Rufus? Tell me why I shouldn't' call the cops?" Again, she pulled out her cell phone and backed away towards a corner of the room, trembling.

Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his palm across his face. "That guy out there…" He pointed behind him with his thumb. "That guy out there was beating on Cloud and we stopped it. Understand?"

I painfully arched my head and spotted her blinking in confusion and shock, trying to digest all of this. Her eyes fell on mine and I nodded weakly, trying to assure her it was all right.

Her terrified expression even freaked me out. I bet she didn't want to hear this right now. "What? Cloud, h- he hit you?"

"It's fine, it's over now Teef…"

"He hit you!" It was an exclamation of disbelief this time, not a question.

"Don't worry about it Tifa…"

"Don't worry about it? He hit you! Wh-" Wow did she look mad. And confused. So utterly confused.

"Tifa…" I reached out for her, trying to calm her down.

Gulping, she spotted my extended hand and put her phone away, coming back by my side. She still appeared quite enraged but a softer tone had rewritten her face. "Are you alright?"

"I will be…" I breathed out.

"Alright." Sephiroth cut in. "We're out of here. You got this from here on?" He gazed at Tifa.

She appeared slightly intimidated but nodded back in reply. "Yeah. I- I think so. But Ru-"

He cut her off. "Don't worry about him right now. Cloud…" I craned my neck up to better see him. "Get better."

"Safer?" I called out as he approached the door with Loz.

He turned around and all those vulnerable vibes emanating forth from him yesterday seemed to have been replaced by that indifferent, callous shell he often masked over his body.

"What's up Cloud?"

"Why did you… do this? Seriously…"

He paused and looked down in thought for a second before his eyes rose up, meeting mine intensely. "Cloud, listen to me because this is the last time I'll ever say this. You're a good guy but every choice you make has a consequence and you'll need face up to those consequences. There won't always be someone to come bail you out." He stepped forward once. "…But you need to know one thing."

I swallowed heavily. "What's that?"

"You're not a puppet." He squeezed my shoulder assuredly. "You're not a puppet Cloud. Be your own man and make your own choices and consequences, not those of others. Alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. That's all I want you to do for me."

Both Tifa and Loz watched on in interest.

I nodded and let out a weak smile. "Safer… I'm sorry I missed practice today…"

Loz, missing the joke, quickly interrupted. "But… I thought you quit the team?"

"Loz, shut up for a second." Sephiroth heaved a great sigh and chuckled for the first time that night. "…I'm sure we can make another exception Cloud."

"Thanks." I laughed and it seemed that it was all I had left in me for the night before I passed out from fatigue.


	30. Because Even Perfection Has Its Flaws

**"Because Even Perfection Has Its Flaws"**

**11:21 am**

Damn do I feel good, especially after last night.

Sleep. It does wonders for the body.

**11:22 am**

I swear, it must be some magical invention from the little fairies or something.

'_Here we go again… Another stupid, idiotic, off topic rant about a trivial subject matter that no one gives two shits about, yet you insist on shoving it down our throats.'_

…O…kay… Fine then! Be that way! Jerk!

**11:25 am**

I'm sure you're all just as disappointed as I am right now about being unable to listen and read about the joys of the wonderful thing known as 'sleep.'

**11:26 am**

It's really rare that I get up this late.

'_Especially considering how you have classes on this fine Tuesday morning, retard.'_

…

**11:27 am**

Crap.

**11:29 am**

Double crap as I observed my deformed and disfigured face in the mirror with stupefied horror, running my fingers over the 'interesting' and newly formed contours.

I wanna cry.

I've turned ugly.

'_I like it. Rugged and now for the first time in your pathetic existence, you look less like a girl.'_

Did I already state up above that I wanna cry?

**11:32 am**

No point in trying to salvage anything out of today. Might as well just lay low.

Things I've already missed so far this morning:

-Reno's daily, nude parade. Probably for the better.

-The wonderful world of literature with baldy and friends.

-The colorful world of Cid Highwind, his mouth, and assorted tools with cameos by enemies such as Rufus Shinra.

I froze immediately at the thought of Rufus and remembered the state he'd been left in last night following his little argument with Sephiroth's fists.

Freaked. I was starting to freak out. What had they done to him afterwards? Was he okay now? Had he shown up to Engineering Mechanics class all bruised up like me? Was he going to alert campus security about any of this? Was I going to get into major shit? What was going to happen between Tifa, him and I?

'_Calm down… Now breathe the fuck out. Exhale stupid. Exhale. Dude you're gonna pass out if you keep hyperventilating like this. Breathe. Idiot, fucking breathe!'_

**11:39 am**

'_Calm?'_

'I th- Yeah. Yeah.'

'_You need food.'_

Ditto.

**1:14 pm**

You know you're out of place in the daily crowd when it's fairly sunny and warm outside while some idiot (in this case: me) is wearing a baggy hoodie, covering his entire head and most of his face.

I felt my phone vibrate at that instant and I literally jumped an inch in the air. Several students passing by on their daily routes shot me peculiar stares.

Calming down, I checked the caller ID, felt my heart skip a beat, cleared my throat, and flipped it open.

"Tifa?" I made my way back towards my dorm, keeping my head low.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end before she spoke. "Cloud? Are you… okay?"

"Uh yeah." I nodded. I don't know why. Not as if she could see me.

'_Probably linked to the fact that you're mentally challenged.'_

'Yeah thanks. I never get enough of your degrading remarks you know that?'

'_Hey, that's what I'm here for buddy.'_

"Cloud?" She broke my short, mental battle.

"Yeah?"

There was a quiet pause. "Where are you?"

"Uh…" I casually glanced at nearby passing students and my surroundings. "I'm in the main garden of the campus, crossing through over to the dorm wings."

"How're you feeling?"

"Fi- fine." I squinted at a deserted school newspaper lying on a bench and stopped to approach it. It wasn't so much the paper but what I saw on it.

A picture. A really large color picture on the front page showing a strangely familiar, yellow, spiky haired male being hoisted up over a crowd of players with a football in his hand.

Headline: Rookie's Sensational Game Vaults Cosmos to Number One.

I blinked in wonder and surprise, still clutching the phone to my ear.

"Cloud? Cloud!" Tifa shouted. It immediately caught my attention.

"Y- yeah? Yeah Tifa, I'm still here." I switched the phone over to my other hand and took a seat, spreading the paper out over my lap.

"Cloud, are you sure you're all right?" She sounded so concerned.

I nodded. Yet again… Yeah, yeah, I'm a moron. Sue me. "Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Tifa, I'm okay trust me. Listen, I- can I just call you back in like, a while or something?"

She seemed hesitant for a second but complied. "Okay, call me back. Talk to you in a bit."

"Yeah okay. Later."

"Bye Cloud." She hung up.

'_Later? This isn't one of your retarded guy friends. Girls don't do "later". Think before you reply next time fool.'_

Frowning, I shut my diabolical evil mental twin out and focused on the corresponding article to the image.

There were box scores, some more small clippings from the game and a half page article devoted to me…

The article was written by a young female journalist for the school named Priscilla and talked about how despite Sephiroth willing the team to victory that day, it was my performance that sent us up over the top.

My heart skipped a beat every time she mentioned my accomplishments in positive light and I kept having that warm, fuzzy feeling inside grow larger by the minute.

I folded the newspaper and threw it to the side, sitting there staring straight ahead in contemplative stupor.

**1:48 pm**

Time really flies when you reflect on your surroundings and accomplishments.

I mean, I hadn't really seen it at first but that article really served to open my eyes.

It's really something reading someone else writing about you and praising you in high regard for your work. The feeling is…

…It's…

…Well… it's really hard to describe at the moment but damn it feels good. On a whole other level.

I thought about what Zack had done and about Sephiroth's words in the diner that night.

He was right. It was a good thing I hadn't called Zack during the heat of the moment otherwise I would've said things that would definitely have gone on to be deeply regretted.

That night after Rufus and Aeris spilled the news of his involvement in everything, I'd been so unbelievably pissed, and I seriously wanted to see someone get hurt but…

…But just like that, reading something like this really open's up your eyes.

Oh don't get me wrong. I'm still furious at Zack and Aeris for pulling stunts like that but today, even after getting my ass pummeled by Rufus last night (and trust me, that's never something a guy can ever recover from for his ego), the recent turn of events seem a little worse off than before.

It's like you fighting a losing battle in which you know you're screwed, even at the end despite what happens but someone, even one person at least, takes notice of how hard you worked and sees something positive shining through in the outcome.

Sometimes, that makes all the difference.

I stood up from the bench and slowly made my way back towards my room with my hands in my pockets, my head low with a wisp of a smile on my face.

Did I still want to leave the team now? Perhaps. I still needed my own direction but it wasn't so clear now as it was a few nights ago.

Was I still going to give Zack shit for all of this? Oh you bet.

What about Gast's scholarship proposal? Was I considering it? Again… perhaps.

And what about me and Tifa…? Only one way to find out.

**3:42 pm**

I'd called Tifa over an hour ago and she'd agreed to come over. So what the hell was taking so long?

Women.

You tell them to meet up in 15 minutes and they'll see you in 45. Half an hour equals one full hour for them. If you tell them to get ready in an hour, expect to wait a couple.

Don't ask me. They're just weird that way. I'll never get them. Their whole perception of time is skewed.

I guess one thing we as guys could do is to trick them by telling them to meet in 30 when you actually want them to show up 60 minutes later. Should work like a charm. Damn, should've thought of that earlier.

Just what DO they do anyways that takes so goddamn long? Jesus Christ.

Things for a guy to do to get ready:

1. Shave (Optional, so we can just rule this one out and start at 1 with the next object on the list).

1. Shower.

2. Brush teeth.

3. Throw on clothes.

4. Maybe some cologne.

5. Gum.

Now as for a girl:

1. Shave (Mandatory. This isn't the same as for guys. You all know what I'm talking about).

2. Shower. This one will involve a multi-stage process of repeated lathering and rinsing for the hair as well.

3. Brush teeth.

4. Manicure.

5. Pedicure. Are you fucking kidding me? They're fucking toenails! Why do they need to be painted?

6.a. Select outfit.

6.b. Admire outfit.

6.c. Try outfit on. If outfit proves unsuitable for current situation, discard.

6.d. Repeat until appropriate outfit is selected.

7. Match appropriate outfit with appropriate (but unnecessary) accessories.

8. Brush and dry hair. Apply assortment of ridiculous hair products to get it all puffy and shiny.

9. Apply pointless make-up to make yourself stand out even further. Ladies if you're already beautiful, you don't need make-up.

10. Idle chit-chat over the phone with other girlfriends about pointless, irrelevant matter.

11. Shoes. This is arguably the worst one of them all. Guys at most have 2, maybe 3 pairs of shoes. They just let their eyes fall on one and that's what they'll wear for the day. Girls are a different story. They'll admire their shoes like they would their clothes and spend all day with a finger under the chin and the other tapping the lips in thought at which one looks best and prettiest for a particular event. Just fucking pic-

Ding dong!

Well okay, actually I lied there. Not really 'ding dong' since I don't have a bell or anything. I just wanted to describe the knocking of my door in a di-

'_Fucking. Answer. It. Already. Fuckface.'_

Smiling, I approached the peek hole only to have my grin drop in an instant after noticing it obviously wasn't Tifa on the other end.

My heart began racing wildly in panic and gulping once, I opened the door dreadfully to come face to face with two campus security officers.

"Uh… yeah?" I knew most likely what they were here for but I played dumb regardless.

They both acknowledged me quickly with a tip of their heads before recognizing the various wounds to my face.

"Sir…" One of them spoke out in surprise. "Are you all right?"

I nodded and stared at the floor for a second. "Yeah. I'm fine now. W- what's… is there something you need?"

The second man cleared his throat. "It seems that there was a brawl here yesterday we speculated and judging by your current state, I'd say we're correct to assume so. No?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, there was a small fight."

"Small?" The same second officer questioned incredulously. "We saw some blood stains out here in the hall right by your room. Mind telling us what happened?"

Swallowing heavily, I quickly thought of what to say in the short amount of time I had. The first officer took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

"Uh…" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "I mean, I can't really remember. It was pretty dark."

"Try." He shot back icily.

I frowned at him, not appreciating his tone. Okay, here goes nothing. "I came back here from a run and just when I was trying to get in, some guy sucker punched me."

This elicited a raising of the eyebrows from both men. The first one spoke. "Sucker punched? Did you identify the individual?"

I shook my head, lying. "No." I was now gaining more confidence, going along with it. "Did you guys by any chance?"

They reciprocated with their own shakes of the head. "Negative. There were no witnesses nearby at the time and we were only alerted early this morning about the stains so we came to check. Are you sure you can't remember anything? Were you carrying anything on you at the time? Anything of value perhaps?"

Shrugging, I simply threw on a puzzled expression. "No. And no, I wasn't carrying anything. Seriously. I mean I just remember someone jumping me and he just kept punching me over and over. I never had any time to fight back." It was partly true wasn't it?

"So you admit to knowing it was a male then?" The first officer smirked at his own revealing statement.

I glared at him as if he were a fucking idiot and I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but the second guard seemed to be doing the same thing. I scoffed in amusement. "I'm pretty sure a girl wouldn't hit that hard." I wanted to add 'idiot' at the end there but wisely held my tongue. Last thing I wanted was two severe ass kicking's within a short time span.

"Are you implying females can't hit as hard as men?" He spoke in smart-ass fashion.

"That's enough." The second guard cut in, patting him on the shoulder assuredly.

The first officer cleared his throat and resumed. "So you said you didn't fight back. Why?"

"Like I said…" I maintained my composure despite this asshole testing it. "He just caught me off guard. I can't really remember what happened afterwards. I was bleeding a lot."

This time, both officers smiled. "So if you were so out of it, how did you manage to get inside your room in your state?" The first guard asked again.

God this guy was pissing me off. "A friend of mine. She came and got me inside."

"Uh-huh…" He rolled his tongue inside his mouth suspiciously, his arms still crossed over his chest in amused fashion. I could tell he wasn't buying my story but this time I wasn't lying. "Who was this friend of yours? A female may I add?"

Nonchalantly, I threw a shrug. "Just a friend. Someone I know from class."

"What class?" The second officer interjected, seemingly feeling left out of the loop.

"Uh…" I gave him a wild, irritated stare. "A science class. What do you care?"

"Easy." The first warned dangerously, his hands reaching down towards his nightstick. "We're just talking peacefully here."

I eyed his hands carefully. "If you've got questions, how about asking relevant ones instead of something that doesn't have anything to do with this." Careful there Cloud. Remember, nightsticks hurt.

"We are asking questions relevant to the matter at hand." The second officer spoke.

"Now, do you want to tell us who this lady friend of yours was?" His partner questioned.

I didn't like his tone and I wanted more than anything right now to smoke him one across the face. Better yet, I'd get the human weapon known as Sephiroth to destroy both these sorryass motherfuckers. Unconsciously, I smirked at the thought of him beating up on both of them.

"Something funny?" The first guard asked.

I immediately stopped grinning. "No. Ju- yeah, I was just wondering what you two are trying to do?"

He frowned. "Come again sir?"

I smiled a second time. "I mean, are you two trying to provoke me or something? Are you guys just itching to start trouble? I thought your job was to seek and ensure peace, not instigate violence."

My words immediately caused him to house a bitter look on his face. "That's what our goal at hand is here sir." His tone sounded forced, even pursed.

"We're trying to establish a credible story here sir." The second man cut in once more. "If you could just verify the lady as a witness, that'll be all."

"Tifa. Tifa Lockheart." I sighed. "You can look her up and ask her." I started panicking and could feel my heart beating faster. Would she also tell them about Sephiroth and Loz's involvement as well? Worse off, would she identify Rufus and spill the entire chain of events revolving around us? What a fucking nightmare. Crap, I should've thought this through earlier.

I could feel small, light beads of sweat trickle down around the corners of my forehead.

The second officer finished jotting her name down. "Is that Lockheart with an 'e' or without?"

What? I blinked in confusion for a second. "Uh…" You know, I'd never even really asked her myself. Bonehead move number 2,561 for Cloud. "Uh, honestly I'm not sure actually about that but it's one or the other."

The first officer shot me a cold glare. "Some friend huh?"

I gazed back at him in disbelief at his audacity to say something like that.

The second guard must have noticed it was out of line as well since he pressed his palm against his partner's chest, pushing him back. "You, get a grip." He snarled to his ear. "That was uncalled for." He turned to me apologetically. "We'll look into it sir and we'll get back to you. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Then, as if a miracle, just as they were walking away, they passed by a well groomed Tifa (who they shot discreet, hungry looks like the fucking bastards they were). Tifa stared at them in question and then looked over to me.

When they spotted her approaching me, they turned on their heels and walked back up to us.

"Cloud?" She appeared worried, studying my wide eyes. "What's going on?"

I was panicking. "Tifa, ju-" Shit. Too late. No time.

"Um, excuse me young lady but would you happen to be Tifa Lockheart?" The second officer stepped forward.

She stared at me with a frown and back at him. "Yeah… Wh- what is this about?" She sounded so calm, yet genuinely confused at the same time.

"Pardon us for the interruption but we'd just like to ask you a few quick questions. Would that be all right with you?" He seemed to state it in the nicest manner possible and the two of them even shot her the best radiating, shiny smiles they could muster.

Oh my god. Fucking bastards…

"Sure." She replied tentatively at first, still appearing taken aback. She stepped in line with me and turned to face them. "What's this about?"

"We're investigating the extents of a fight that took place here around last night." The first officer now sounded as if he were trying to flirt with her. Retard.

"A fight?" Her eyes widened a quick instance before she covered her open mouth with a hand. "Oh, you mean the one with Cloud last night?"

Crap. An extremely heavy, sinking feeling took over me and I glanced down at the floor in fear. My body seemed to have all the warmth sucked out of it and I could feel my gut wrenching inwards with dread.

"Yes ma'am. Can you tell us exactly what you saw and observed?"

She appeared to think for a moment and I seriously wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Ironic that the person I felt most comfortable around was about to be the cause of my troubles.

"Well, I came back from a study session and I found Cloud in the hallway bleeding, struggling to get up." She hung her head low and several bangs covered her eyes. I heard her sniffle and I frowned in confusion, cocking my head slightly to the side. "I- I thought he was unconscious but I got him up and inside. He'd lost a bit of blood."

"I see." The second officer nodded, jotting it all down. "Did you happen to see who the individual attacking was?"

She shocked me next by shaking her head. "No. I just came and Cloud was lying there alone." She sounded as if she were on the verge of crying and both officers now appeared heartbroken. "I was pretty scared. You know, seeing your friend lying on the floor like that." She looked up at me and there was truth and clarity in her eyes despite her deceiving words. She shot me an encouraging smile and behind her glistening eyes, I saw relief. Bringing a hand up, she wrapped it around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. "But he's okay now."

Both men exchanged looks with one another, as if debating whether or not to ask anything more.

The second guard cleared his throat. "Is there anything else you can recall? Any other details would greatly help."

She appeared to think for a moment and shook her head. "No. Nothing really."

"Okay." He offered an apologetic smile on my behalf and nodded to her. "Thanks for your time. We're sorry for bothering you." Eyeing my face over once more, he cleared his throat before putting his notepad away. "You might wanna get that checked out over at the clinic later."

I let out a breath of air. "Yeah… thanks."

"Okay you two, if anything else pops up about this, you can reach us at campus security. You know the number right?"

"Yeah." Tifa replied softly. "Officer?"

"Yes ma'am?" He gave her his full, undivided attention.

"Wo- would you happen to have any idea why someone would want to attack Cloud like that?"

This time, the first officer spoke up, cutting his partner off. "Typically, it would usually be a theft incident. An attempted robbery or such but your friend…" He nodded to me. "…stated that he wasn't carrying anything valuable of sort so we'd suspect that it was a failed robbery."

"I see." Tifa stated politely.

We all just stood awkwardly for a second before the second officer nodded to Tifa and I. "Well, thank you again for your time and sorry for any inconvenience. We'll look into it some more and if we find anything, we'll let you two know alright?"

"Thank you officer." Tifa smiled beautifully.

I swear. I swear I just same him blush a little.

**4:14 pm**

Tifa I love you.

**4:15 pm**

After leading her inside my room and shutting the door, I took the opportunity and based purely on my overflowing emotions, I charged up to her and hugged her as hard as I could.

Not because of the fact that I was horny and wanted to touch her. Okay fine, so maybe that was part of it but the real reason was because of what she'd just done.

At first, she tensed up but quickly relaxed and returned the gesture, hugging me back while resting her cheek in the nape of my left neck.

So nice…

So very, very nice… and soft… and great smelling…

Hand slowly inching its way down towards buttoc-

'_No man! NO!'_

Oh. Shit. Shaking myself from my daydream, through gritted teeth, I kept my evil, disobedient hand firmly in place on Tifa's lower back.

"Cloud… were you trying to grab my ass?" I heard her giggle from the side of my neck.

The only allowable answer in this case: "No." There was a moment's silence before I spoke again.

"Tifa-" I didn't know what to say, staring straight ahead in disbelief while still clutching her tightly. I breathed in her sweet fragrance. "Wh- why did you lie to them?" Holy crap woman, you just saved my ass. And damn do you look and smell nice. Wait, did I already mention that? I seriously love you. Did I mention that too?

I pulled away from her but still clutched onto her waist, not caring about how close we were and the intensity of our proximity.

She laughed for a second before a look of concern etched over her. Bringing up a hand, she caressed my face, running her fingers over the various bruises and bumps. "Oh my God Cloud… are you sure you're okay?"

Oh crap. Right. My face. I forgot about my face.

I pulled away in slight horror, surprising her and turned my back towards her. "Just… sorry you had to see this. Just don't look at me."

She giggled again. "Cloud you're being ridiculous. I've already seen it. Besides… I don't care." I heard her approach me and I bolted away from her, running as far as possible in the opposite direction.

"Tifa, stay away. I can't let you see the hideousness that is Cloud Strife this morning." I half joked. "Contrary to popular belief, even someone as pretty as myself has his off days."

"Is that so? And for the record, it isn't the morning any longer." She laughed merrily and charged after me, trying to catch me. But this was my room. My playground. I jumped on top of the bed, quickly wincing at the sound of the grunting springs and flew off to the other side. I looked back and she leapt up as well, bouncing up and down for a second. Her straight her was now disheveled and she was panting. "Cloud! You're acting ridiculous." I could tell she was having fun however. "Get back here."

"There's no way in hell you can catch me woman."

"Oh really?" She challenged, her lips forming a thick, wicked smile. Without another second's notice, she sprung off the top of the bed and at me. But as quick as she had been, my football skills and reflexes came into effect and I easily dodged her attack, straying to the other side of the room.

"Failure!" I stuck out my tongue like I child and laughed hysterically.

She landed and let out a gasp. "Cloud, get back here! You're acting like a child."

"You're not making things any better by chasing me around." She had no rebuttal. It was obvious she was enjoying this herself.

"Cloud!" She laughed gleefully.

"There ain't no stopping me babe. I have badass written all over." Badass? What the hell was wrong with me? Was I really talking like this to Tifa?

She charged forward again, a full smile on her face and I raced to the side before stubbing my toe against the side of my dresser.

'_Ahahaha! Owned. Owned! Dresser: 1. Cloud: 0.'_

OW!

MOTHERFUCKING SONNU-

I shot the dresser the most murderous glare of my entire life and was about to jump on it and attack it before…

Oomph!

It was then that Tifa successfully pounced on me, bringing me down to the floor.

And then just like that, I forgot all about my stubbed toe.

Note to self and all future victims of stubbing their toes: The best cure is having a hot girl jump on top of you right after and you won't feel a thing as a result. Wow. I'm a medical genius.

"Got you." She moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively, smirking victoriously.

Wow this was hot.

**4:27 pm**

I laid sprawled across my bed, half of Tifa's body resting on top as she carefully studied my face. I idly played with strands of her hair while staring up at the ceiling in thought.

We'd been quiet for a few minutes until…

"Tifa?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Wh- why did you do that?"

She lifted her head up partially to look me in the eyes. "Do what?"

"Lie to them?"

She immediately understood. "What did you think I was going to do? Get you in an even bigger mess?"

I blinked once. "But… how did-"

"-I know?" She giggled.

Nodding, I shifted the gaze of my eyes from the ceiling and to her beautiful, intense brown orbs. "Seriously."

"Cloud, you really worry too much and you underestimate people even more." She finished by bringing her face down and planting a soft kiss on my puffed up lips. When she pulled away, I stared at her stupidly. When I didn't say anything for a while, she blurted in amusement. "What?"

"How can you kiss me like this?"

"Because…" And here her tone softened considerably as she caressed my face once more. "I like you for you, not how you look."

**4:38 pm**

"I- I'm just really confused right now."

"What about?" She asked.

"It's still, I mean… it's still weird you know? Like, how fast this has all happened. Like yesterday."

"I know…" She muttered quietly.

**5:55 pm**

I thought Tifa had fallen asleep in my arms but she surprised me when she spoke.

"Cloud?"

Startled slightly, I turned to glance at the hair covering her face. "You awake?"

"Always been. Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

She was quiet for a moment as her free hand circled my chest, rubbing it affectionately. "You have a pretty nice chest. One of the benefits of working out huh?"

I knew she was trying to avoid the real matter at hand. Nonetheless, the compliment was well received. I brought my hand down over hers. "Tifa it's okay. Just tell me what's up."

Again, she was quiet for a period of time and just as I sighed, she cleared her throat.

"I broke up with Rufus today."

It took a moment for my brain to digest the weight and impact of the words.

Broke. Up. With. Rufus.

Staring at her in disbelief, I managed to speak. "You… broke up… w-"

"Yeah…" She nodded, a sad half-smile on her face. She turned away for a second.

"When- when did this happen? Today?" I lifted my arm from her shoulder and sat up to face her. "Today?"

She nodded and fidgeted with her fingers for a moment. "Today."

I waited a moment but she didn't go on any further so I encouraged her to do so. "What happened?"

"I was with him since last night." Immediately, I frowned at this in confusion. "Yesterday, that guy, um… Sephiroth?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sephiroth. What about him?"

"Yeah… he told me that him and that other guy would take Rufus to the clinic and that I should stay with you but I wanted to go too." She let out a pensive sigh. "So anyways, I convinced them to just take him back to his room and that I'd stay with him the night." She shrugged. "You know… I wasn't just going to leave him Cloud."

I understood. "Of course. Wh- You don't have to explain to me Tifa."

Again, she sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration. "God, I'm such an idiot." This time, she sat up and tucked her legs to one side, making imaginary circles with one hand on the bed. "Cloud… I'm _so _sorry." I heard her voice crack and when she looked up, a miserable expression stared me back with tears threatening to spill. "I'm really, really sorry." She looked down in shame.

"Tifa…?" My mouth hung open in shock and it hurt me to see her like this. I scooted over and hugged her with one arm gently as she rested her head on my right shoulder. "Tifa it's okay."

"No… Cloud." She began to sob lightly, her shoulders gently shaking and it just made me feel worse.

"Tifa…" I tried to soothe her, rubbing the top of her back.

"Cloud, Sephiroth told me what happened. How- Is it true?" She looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

My heart felt heavy from her anguish. "Is what true?"

"Rufus was following you?"

I remained quiet and patient for a good while, searching for the best way to explain it to her.

'_Tell her the truth dummy. No other way around this.'_

Licking my lips, I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my free hand. "Uh… I dunno. H- Sephiroth told me he'd been following me the night before." Should I go on? Do I continue?

"Was Rufus harassing you before that?" She searched my eyes thoroughly.

"No." I lied. And she saw it. Right away. I knew. She knew.

"Cloud… why are you lying to me? What're you afraid of?" She shifted from her position and sat down on my lap, taking a hand of mine in hers. "Cloud, please, I need to know what happened."

The guilt was overwhelming and was consuming me to an unnatural degree. I couldn't hold it any longer, especially within her close proximity and expectant, soft expression.

I let out a heavy breath and chuckled nervously, looking everywhere but at her. "Yeah. I mean- Well… he, he told me a few times earlier to watch it and stay away. Actually, he gave me quite a few warnings…" Suddenly, I was no longer angry at Rufus but more so at myself. "Tifa, it wasn't his fau-"

"I know…" She nodded sadly, looking down at our intertwined fingers. "I'm so stupid. I should've broken this off before anyone got hurt and look what happened." She looked up at me in pained fashion. "Cloud I'm so sorry."

I took in all her features for a moment. Her jaw line, her nose, her lips, cheeks, eyebrows, the large brown eyes and the soft skin and finally, I nodded, somewhat in understanding, somewhat in contentment and partially out of exoneration.

"It's okay." My words came out easy, smooth, carrying a tone of acceptance and approval.

They seemed to work because she gave a short breath of relief. "I screwed up big time Cloud."

I knew what she wanted to hear. She didn't want me telling her that she hadn't screwed up because we were past that point now. The point of lying. "Everyone screws up from time to time Tifa."

Again, she mustered a weak smile for a second before turning reflective once more. "I- We…" She laughed uncomfortably and brushed some hair away from her face, her eyes now on the opposite wall. "Rufus and I- We'd been together since high school you know? I've known him for such a long time but I don't know… I cared about him still but I just- I didn't feel the same way about him anymore you know?" She stared up at me with those curious eyes.

I nodded, flustered. "Yeah…"

"Don't get me wrong or him wrong even. He… he treated me great which makes it even more painful for me." Another long sigh escaped her lips and she was quiet again. I let her have all the time she wanted. "He took me out, always asked how I felt and…" Again, I felt her entire frame shake slowly at first before it became more noticeable, followed by the audible, muffled sounds of sobs escaping her mouth.

"Hey, hey… It'll be all right." I whispered.

"Cloud-" Her sobs were becoming more violent and I felt helpless. "Cloud he- he looked so hurt. It broke my heart to tell him this morning." I saw the tears emerging freely now and it was agonizing for me. "He didn't even say anything." She sobbed, fighting for air. "He just watched me for a second sadly and then he shut his eyes and that was it." She struggled with her breath and simply cried, letting everything out now.

All I could do was hold Tifa gently and allow her to let it all out. Right now, words weren't the best course of action. Physical expression was. It was what she needed.

She had her own weight of guilt that she needed to overcome.

**6:16 pm**

"Cloud?" Her body rested on top of mine, her head on my chest.

"Yeah Teef?"

She lifted herself up halfway so she could look at me. Her eyes were still somewhat red from earlier but her entire expression had brightened up. "Do you think less of me now?"

Her question shocked my completely and I stared back, stunned. "Wait. What? What?"

"Do y-"

I abruptly cut her off. "Tifa I know what you said. Why would you even ask that?" I thought she was going to respond but she just stared back, waiting for me to go on. "Tifa, I'd never think less of you. Everyone makes mistakes and you know…" As the words rolled out of my mouth then and there, it hit me.

You know what?

"What Cloud?" I could tell she was holding her breath in her throat.

I blinked in wonder at my own sudden realization and smiled, letting out a quick chuckle. "The fact that you make mistakes makes you perfect Teef."

For the first time in a few hours, I saw the old Tifa once more as she flashed me a shy smile before resting her head back on top of my chest.

I let out an easy wave of air and stared up at the ceiling, feeling at ease for the first time that day.

Where were we going to go from here? I didn't know and more importantly: Didn't care.

Knowing that, I smiled at the thought of time taking its course and throwing us into the unexpected unknown and I truly couldn't wait for once.

**6:40 pm**

"Can I tell you something?" She'd been quiet some time following her breakdown until now.

"Of course Tifa."

"It's just… I know you're not aware of this but you need to know…" All of a sudden, she was the one turning red from embarrassment.

My eyebrows narrowed. "Tifa?"

Following a lengthy pause, she hesitantly broke the silence. "I've… known you since the start of last semester Cloud. Since the beginning of the school year."

What? "What?" This sounded eerily familiar…

She had a noticeable crimson tinge on her cheeks. "I probably noticed you before you noticed me." Pausing in thought, she smiled reminiscently. "Sitting alone at lunch, walking alone. You're always alone. Hanging out by yourself."

I sat up slowly, pushing myself away to face her in full view and listen intently. "What?"

She shrugged, grinning ruefully. "I remember how I saw you the first time… You were sitting alone at Lunch at Chocobo's Bistro and you were making these weird funny faces to yourself."

Oh God no… So now everyone can see it? 'Bastard I fucking hate you!'

'_What the fuck asshole? Me? You're the one who always starts shit!'_

"I remember it was like, the first week of school and I was with Rufus and I spotted you. At first I thought you were crazy but then I couldn't help keep staring. I don't know why." She shrugged, shyly avoiding my eyes now. "Then I saw you a few more times in the halls on several different occasions and I asked around."

My eyebrows rose. "Asked around?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

I swallowed nervously. "About what?"

Shrugging, a short chuckle escaped her lips. "You know… about you. About what your name was, what program you were in and stuff."

Well… this was all a new piece of fascinating news for me ladies and gentlemen. Now the question remains to be asked:

"Why?"

Finally, she met my eyes and they swirled with powerful emotion. So much, it nearly scared me as my heart began to beat faster.

"Because I just liked you the first moment I saw you."

Yep, my heart has definitely leapt up to my throat and gone into overdrive. "Since you first saw me?"

"I…" It was here that she seemed to blush the most, laughing at herself. "It sounds really stupid but, I requested a transfer into your chemistry class for the second semester since it was the closest thing related to my own course load."

Holy shit…

"So you- you were never in it from the start by chance?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. And… then I asked Professor Gast for help so I could, you know… So I could see you more." Are you fucking kidding me? "Cloud?" She appeared so anxious. "Cloud, say something."

I was silent for a lengthy period of time and I knew it must have been unnerving for her but at last, I looked up and smiled serenely.

"I'm… I'm flattered."

She instantly returned the look with one of her own.

**7:01 pm**

'_Don't you think Tifa's little confession mirrors Aeris' in any way?'_

'It does.'

'_So?'_

I thought for a second. Well, I mean, I thought further without speaking to myself since all these lines of text are thoughts themselves. Um, was that understandable? I hope so.

'_Idiot, snap out of it.'_

'Right. Sorry.'

'_Well?'_

'Maybe… Maybe I have some forgiving to do.'

'_Good man.'_

**7:04 pm**

Now that all obstacles are seemingly out of the way, only one sane, rational (or semi-rational depending on how you want to look at it) thought is running through my disheveled mind right now:

I'm gonna get to make out with Tiiifa! I'm gonna get to make out with Tiiifa! I'm gonna get to make out with T-

'_That's it. I've fucking had it with you. As punishment…'_

ARGHH! SHIT!

I just saw a mental image of a fat, greasy old plumber bending over to fix a faucet with his ass crack showing, while shooting me playful winks and blowing me kisses every now and then.

It took me a moment to shake and shudder the horrific scene out of my mind. 'Prick. That was uncalled for.'

'_Stop talking then.'_

**9:49 pm**

When my phone vibrated and jolted me out of my light slumber, it also managed to shake Tifa awake.

"C- Cloud?" She asked drowsily, sitting up and stretching. "What's wrong? What time is it?"

"My phone." I pulled it out and checked the caller ID, frowning at the unknown number. "Hold on." I flipped it open and cleared my throat. "Hello?"

"Cloud, is that you?" The familiar, deep, rough voice sounded different now. It sounded constricted and laced with pain.

"Coa- Barret?" I was confused as to what to call him considering the state of limbo regarding my current position on the team. I still hadn't told him yet and I would have to get to it.

"Cloud…" Again, I was surprised at just how much negative emotion his words generated. "Cloud, there's a bus in the south entrance on the main campus wing. You know where the bus terminals are?"

"Uh… yeah?" I frowned. What the hell was going on? Tifa gave me a questioning glance and I shrugged back.

"Good, I need you to go there now and get on the team bus. We're rounding up everyone from the team now and going to the hospital."

A heavy, deep, sinking feeling began slowly itching all over my body and I stood up off the bed, Tifa watching on in concern.

"Barret what- what happened?"

I could almost literally hear the pain on the other side of the line permeating from his breath alone. "Cloud… Sephiroth- He- Safer shot himself. He's dead."

You know those times in life when you hear something so unbelievable that you can't help but chuckle at the absurdity of the content involved, right before the realization of just how serious the situation is sinks in?

I chuckled desperately in disbelief. "W- what?" My voice stammered, beginning to catch in my throat as it went dry.

"Sephiroth… shot himself Cloud. I'm… I'm sorry…"

A few more seconds passed before the words truly registered. All noise seemed to die off then and there as the phone crashed to the floor soundlessly and my senses went numb.


	31. A Scratch in the Silver Lining

**"A Scratch in the Silver Lining"**

**10:04 am**

After word of Sephiroth's death got out, I remember the media immediately pouncing on the story, salivating like a pack of hungry wolves, just eager to shamelessly promote themselves through the death of one of the state's most prolific and well known athletes.

I mean, to them, what could have possible been bigger news than an active legend in the making killing himself all of a sudden?

I remember after getting off the team bus (which I can't recall how I got on to initially considering my state of shock)-

'_Probably Tifa.'_

'…What?'

'_Umm… I'm saying Tifa probably helped you get there.'_

Oh.

Yeah.

Maybe.

'_Back to your narrating…'_

Yeah…

'…'

What was I saying again?

'_When you got off the bus and the media…'_

'Right.'

…

…

'_Well?'_

'Hmm?'

'_You gonna keep going or what?'_

'Right…'

'_Take your time…'_

…

I… I remember after leaving the team bus all the media crew that stood outside the hospital, just dying (pardon the inappropriate pun. God I'm sick in the head.) to get into the hospital for a piece of the information pie.

We aren't talking about any sweet, tasty pie here either.

They swarmed me. They swarmed other players on the team and were practically suffocating us, microphones jammed up to my face from every direction. It took a while, but several security escorts physically helped us get inside the clinic, keeping the mad press out as they continued screaming for answers.

Answer.

The answer to the same question everyone was dying to know:

Why Sephiroth, why?

After I got inside the hospital and went into the main lobby, I remember seeing the rest of the team there; the guy's who had taken their own cars earlier including Loz and Barret.

I remember Loz sitting down with his head and shoulders slumped forward, peering at the floor so dejectedly. I'd never seen the guy like that before, so miserable.

Right then and there, it appeared as if he'd just lost a brother and for the first time ever, I remember feeling sorry for him.

_Loz: He's… dead. Heh. Safer's dead. Guys, he's… guys, he's dead. Heh! Guys can you believe this garbage? They're actually saying…'_

His smile faded midway through that last sentence and he just went quiet for the rest of the night after that. I guess it took a while until full realization of the even finally sank in.

I remember Barret blinking painfully and pacing back and forth, unable to sit still from all the agitation, trying his best to maintain a grim facial expression. I saw through it though. Beneath his hard exterior, I could make out a torn man inside, as if he were a father who'd just lost a treasured son.

_Barret: Fuck… Jesus Christ… Oh my God…_

He just kept repeating that over and over, repeatedly rubbing his large hand down his face in exasperation.

I remember several other teammates just giving each other helpless looks and not knowing what to make from any of this.

For a young, college undergrad student, this was too much.

The next few scenes after that are all a big blur both due to the short span of time in which they occurred and the nature of their heavy content. I'm going to try and make the best sense of them that I can.

You know that age old proverb that goes something like this:

When it rains, it fucking pours.

Well… maybe the word 'fucking' isn't thrown in but forgive me at the moment if I seem a little out of place.

'_Maybe you should just stop for a while.'_

Excuse me; I need a minute to sit down.

**10:14 am**

Guess I should get back to it…

The shock of Safer's death seemed to take a backseat and was given no time for sympathy when preliminary tests done on his body revealed that the mighty and invincible Sephiroth wasn't so high and mighty after all.

No, in fact the supposed physical manifestation of perfection himself ended up having a few more surprises up his sleeves even in his death.

So it came as quite a shock when we were all informed that Sephiroth had been suffering from septic arthritis and cirrhosis.

Septic arthritis?

Cirrhosis?

As a biochemical study, I immediately knew what it meant.

Even before he shot himself, long before I met him even, he had been dying. Very slowly and painfully. His joints were decaying and failing him and to make matters worse, so was his liver.

I remember blinking at the absurdity of the claim by the doctor and wondering how a guy of Sephiroth's caliber was suffering from septic arthritis and cirrhosis when he was physically destroying everyone out on the field.

It just didn't add up.

Nobody could believe it. We all seriously expected the doctor to all of a sudden crack a grin and yell "just kidding! Ha ha, gotcha!", effectively making our hearts stop in our throats before we proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

But… that never happened and only more bad news followed shortly.

The doctor then dropped yet another bomb right afterwards, giving everyone practically no room to catch their breath.

Sephiroth had been taking heavy doses of Glucocorticoids to treat his condition and then it got even worse. On top of those, he had been stacking the anabolic steroids Anadrol and Winstrol together, along with various other drugs to help keep the false illusion of strength and dexterity.

This was some really heavy and serious shit. Extremely serious. The kind of shit Ben Johnson was stripped of his gold medal for in the Olympics. This pended heavy penalties.

After that moment, I can recall a few things but none stood out more than Barret literally losing it and completely snapping at the doctor, actually picking him up by the collar and threatening for him to take his words back.

The big man had to be restrained until he had calmed down.

I also recall Loz beginning to laugh his head off before grimacing in frustration and repeatedly shouting "no" over and over again, trying to persuade himself into believing something else. For a while, I thought he had lost his mind.

After that, I don't remember much else…

…Just the masses of media waiting outside to devour us whole and blow this all out of proportion more than already so.

**10:22 am**

How does a guy like Sephiroth, with all the media scrutiny, get through all the frequent tests and screenings for doping without even so much as an ounce of suspicion on him?

It just doesn't make sense.

**10:25 am**

I remember it all like it was yesterday…

Or… was it actually yesterday?

Oh yeah, right.

It was.

**10:27 am**

I'm so tired…

**10:30 am**

I haven't slept all night.

**10:32 am**

It's like some cruel, astonishing dream you keep claiming to yourself is just that: a dream. Yet you just can't seem to wake up from it.

**10:33 am**

Excuse me. I'm going to go to class now because I don't know what else to do.

Sounds pretty weird doesn't it?

**10:34 am**

I kept my head low and my hoodie covering the majority of my head to keep from being recognized.

Immediately, I took notice of the very somber atmosphere permeating the air around the campus. Students walked to and fro, all with their heads hung low and many no longer sporting Sephiroth's infamous No. 1 jersey that a large portion of the students seemed to own.

It was such a depressing environment to be in. We were all basked in the aftermath of death.

**10:35 am**

Gotta be kidding me…

I saw a cameraman and a middle aged reporter prowling around campus grab sight of me and immediately rush over.

"Excuse me sir. Are you the member of the football team Cloud Strife? Mind if I ask you a few questions pertaining to the d-"

"Fuck you, you insensitive pricks! You've got some incredible goddamn nerve asshole!" I put my palm out towards the camera to block it, shying my face away. "Get that away from me! Get the fuck away from me!"

"Sir, only a minute o-"

"Get away!" I roared, catching the attention of onlookers.

**10:37 am**

I just shuddered uncontrollably out of disgust.

**10:38 am**

I was almost at the building of Cid Highwind's lecture class when I felt my phone vibrate.

Peering down at it lifelessly, the caller ID registered Zack.

At that instant, a surge of painful, anguished emotions coursed throughout my body as my arm trembled violently, my lips doing the same.

I contemplated just slamming the phone to the floor right then and there and stepping over it. It would probably give me a small sense of satisfaction but would only be temporary.

I contemplated lashing out at a poor, unsuspecting student at that moment.

I contemplated going after that bastard reporter and his cameraman.

I contemplated just falling to the floor from exhaustion, not caring if it was right on outside school grounds.

I contemplated turning back around and just walking far, far away, to some place free from this cruel, sick and demented existence.

I contemplated just ripping out all my hair and screaming out in thunderous rage.

I contemplated many things but did just one…

Turning my cell phone off, I sucked in a deep breath and shut my eyes tightly before approaching the entrance to the engineering building.

**10:40 am**

Millions of eyes shot straight at me like a sea of daggers. Maybe that last part is an exaggeration but it sure felt like many as I quietly slipped into the class.

Cid's rough, loud voice immediately came to a halt and I heard hushed whispers emanating forth from the entire classroom as I kept my head low, glaring at the floor helplessly.

"Cloud?" I detected the shock registering in the voice but didn't bother looking up as I heard Cid's unusually soft words.

He probably couldn't believe I'd actually managed to show up to class at a time like this.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir. It- it won't happen again." Quietly, I began making my way towards my seat, still refusing to look up from the floor. But I knew they were all staring. All staring and wondering.

It could have been from my roughed up face due to the other night. Wondering what had happened to me and who I'd gotten into a fight with.

Or they could have been wondering how I was coping with the death of the school's most popular figure since word easily got around and practically everyone around me knew that I was a member of the team.

Or it could've been both…

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, with extremely fatigued eyes, I glanced up at a sullen Cid Highwind.

"Cloud… are you feeling okay?" His words came out cautious, highly uncharacteristic of him. I couldn't tell if he was referring to my face or last night. I didn't want to know.

I didn't want this. His sympathy. I knew what he was doing. I didn't need it. I needed an environment free from an atmosphere reflecting death. This place wasn't it. I had made a mistake.

"Fine…" I heaved a sigh. "Again, I'm sorry sir but I j-"

"Cloud it's fine." He ushered quietly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I nearly snarled.

"You staying?"

"Yes." How much further was he going to test me?

There was another haunting moment of silence as he passively observed my demeanor before nodding ever so subtly to me and returned to the overhead.

Blinking profusely, I began unpacking my binder and textbook when right out of my peripheral vision, I caught sight of someone familiar.

Someone who caused my blood to freeze cold in my body.

Wearing a similar hoodie to mine, covering a large portion of his upper body and head, Rufus Shinra eyed me plainly from several seats over, a pen casually being twirled around, through his fingers.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and examined his damaged features. Several bumps, bruises, newly formed scabs and a stitch running across his right cheek. His left eye was swollen immensely and the way his face looked right now, it appeared as if he was suffering from the mumps.

Still, despite his highly abused physical state, he had somehow managed to drag himself into class, into the light of scrutiny and face up to possible mental ridicule and questioning from his fellow peers.

No scratch that, not 'possible' but 'definite'. Definite ridicule.

It was right then and there that I felt a pang of respect for Rufus. Yes, Rufus Shinra. _The_ Rufus Shinra who had deformed my own facial features.

Tifa's little brother Denzel had been right that other night. Rufus, despite his obvious anger management issues and temper, was one tough son of a bitch. Physically and mentally.

It was an admirable trait in itself and for a split second, I saw perhaps why Tifa had been attracted to him from the start and for that, I felt a flash of guilt shoot through my body. Pursing my lips into a scowl, I stared down at the floor in shame, unable to meet him in the eyes now, all of a sudden feeling the one at the fault.

And perhaps I had been. I never said I was perfect and without flaws.

Glancing back up, I met his sharp eyes once more but this time, he didn't have a hard expression on his face.

I realized something. We shared similar features now. We both had several bruises and cuts and we were both hurt inside from something drastic.

And then Rufus did something I never thought possible.

I gazed in awe and wonder, my mouth partially open as he nodded subtly in the way most guys do as a way of acknowledging each other with an air of reverence.

Ladies you won't get this but guys don't greet each other in the same way females do.

Whenever a guy passes by another he holds a certain accountability of respect for, he usually greets him with a low, barely perceptible but curt and solid nod. A nod that signifies mutual understanding.

A nod that says "we're cool with one another" and "I got no beef with you".

Rufus kept staring at me silently, no longer with those cold hard eyes, instead with new questioning ones. Ones that weren't threatening anymore.

I swallowed once, realizing that I'd been holding my breath the entire time and despite feeling extremely confused at the moment, did the only thing I could:

I briefly shut my eyes and nodded back solemnly.

**11:28 am**

"Cloud… wait." Cid called out to me just as I was exiting the room. "Don't leave yet, I wanna talk to you for a minute."

"Okay." I didn't respond furthermore, simply abiding by his request as I ventured over to his desk.

He waited a moment as the last student left the room before moving to close the door and walking over to me. With his arms folded over his chest, Cid leaned up on the end of his desk right next to me and peered straight ahead for a moment.

He knew that I wasn't going to start so he chose to break silence.

"I noticed that both you and Shinra aren't exactly looking your best this morning." I snorted weakly, mildly out of scornful amusement. I knew he was just trying to break the ice but I really wasn't in the mood for any of this. He must've noticed because he changed his tone entirely. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business so I'm just gonna drop it. Are… are you alright?"

My throat went dry and I refused to look him in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He took in a large breath of air and exhaled slowly. "I know I might not seem like the type but… if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen to you. Don't hesitate."

I looked up into his eyes and they were clear, with focus.

"I gotta go." I responded defensively, tightening the strap of my backpack across my shoulders. "I'm tired."

"Yep…" He muttered softly as I exited the room.

**12:58 pm**

"-oud! Cloud! Cloud! If you're in there, open up man! It's urgent! Cloud!"

My momentarily blurry eyes shot open in shock at the loud banging on the door and it was even more shocking to note that the voice didn't belong to either Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, Reno, or any other regular that dropped by dorm.

The knocking and yelling persisted for another minute, me silently hoping that it would disappear but to no avail.

With an angry scowl, I shot forward and ripped open the door to come face to face with…

"Vincent! What the fuck do you want?" I hadn't meant to sound so harsh but the emotions within war threatening to erupt like a volcano.

Strangely enough, he didn't appear to be phased in the least, his eyes wide and excited. "Dude, I've been trying to call you for over an hour! Have you seen the campus TV?"

I wanted to punch him then and there if he was about to mention Sephiroth. "Fuck, Vincent I don't have the fucking time for this shit! Fuck you Vincent! Fuck man!" I exploded with rage.

He momentarily flinched but all of a sudden became aggressive as he shot forward, grabbing me tightly around my shirt collar, his wide eyes coming closer to my own. "The head of the chemistry department. You know him right? Professor Gast? He's being fired!"

What?

"What?" I grimaced, unsure as to whether or not I'd heard him correctly. "What?" I ripped his hands off my collar and pushed him back, walking out after him and shoving him again. "What?" I was losing it. I was officially going nuts. What the hell was happening?

"You gotta see this." He exclaimed excitedly and motioned for me to follow him.

Have I mentioned how exhausted I am right now?

**1:33 pm**

I watched from the rear, a large crowd of spectators stemming forth, comprised primarily of the science faculty as they all pushed and shoved to get a better glance at an old, gray bearded man making his way down the steps of the chemistry department, a slew of reporters at hand, surrounding him and bombarding him with questions as several of his colleagues and appointed police officers did their best to give him ample breathing room.

When it fucking rains… it doesn't just fucking pour. It's a fucking hell of a hurricane.

Not only had the school's prized hero Sephiroth been using several serious and very powerful anabolic drugs to enhance his performance and temporarily cover up his illnesses, but I had just found out in the last half hour that the man supplying and injecting him with the drugs was none other than the respected Professor Gast himself.

I stood in shock, my mouth numb and unable to utter so much as a single cry of despair as I watched him, seemingly vulnerable for the first time while being led into a police cruiser before he was taken away.

Frantically, I tapped another male student on the shoulder and he stared back at me in equal shock.

"Where they taking him?" I practically shouted. I was hysterical, my eyes swirling with emotion.

"Station. They're going to get his testimony." He shrugged helplessly.

My surroundings. Everything. The whole world started spinning. My balance began to go off. I couldn't make out shapes and faces anymore. I… just… couldn't…

"Cloud…" I heard a familiar, distorted male voice.

My breathing was heavy and sporadic and I felt as if I were about to suffocate to death.

I think… Am I having an anxiety attack?

Yeah. I think I'm having an anxiety attack.

Clutching my chest in pain, I collapsed to the floor and remember vomiting before passing out.

**5:48 pm**

"-s eyes are opening."

"Where?"

"There. Right there. You see them?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah."

My vision came into focus as I stared up at three figures in a white room.

Yuffie, Vincent and some elderly blonde woman dressed in a nurse's uniform.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Watch your language!" Yuffie reprimanded with a scowl. Fuck you Yuffie you hypocrite.

"You suffered from a panic attack." The old nurse replied. "How're you feeling right now?"

I swallowed with discomfort. My eyes gave her a once over before moving over to Vincent and then to Yuffie. "Fine. Can I go now?"

"Only if you're feeling up to it, otherwise we can keep you here for a few more hours."

"No." I immediately jumped off the bed and threw on my shirt. "I'm fine."

"Is he gonna be okay?" I heard Yuffie ask the nurse behind me.

"Just keep an eye on him for a while and if anything happens you can call the clinic again."

Fuck you all. I'm standing right here.

**6:00 pm**

"What happened to Professor Gast?" It had been the first thing to come to mind upon entering my room.

We both stared at Vincent and he gazed at me quietly. "He came back. He's been inside the chem building past hour or so they said. Heard they already asked him to clear his stuff out by tonight."

I sat up from bed and immediately bolted for the door.

"Cloud!" Yuffie shouted.

"Wait Cloud, where're you going?" Vincent also cried out.

I stopped at the door, eyeing the two of them peculiarly. "I gotta go see him. Don't follow me please."

Without another word, I quickly exited and shut the door behind me, only making it out a few steps before turning back around and racing inside once more.

Two pairs of eyes looked at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, beginning to saunter over.

"I forgot to brush my teeth." I replied quickly without thought as I shot by her. She seemed frozen in her spot, completely confused as to what was going on.

"Cloud, what's going on? You're acting really crazy. Slow down for a second." She pleaded. "Are you gonna go insane again?"

"Yuffie! No! I just gotta brush my teeth!" I exclaimed, toothbrush in my mouth as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

**6:18 pm**

'_You ready for this?'_

I heaved a short sigh and calmed my nerves. 'I'm ready.'

Coughing once and clearing my throat, I knocked on the door to Professor Gast's office.

"Who is it?" His familiar, elderly voice called out.

"S- sir?" I shut my eyes in frustration, berating myself for my own meekness. "Professor… it's… it's Cloud. Me. Sir ca-"

The door immediately flew open and despite all he'd been through that day, his weary features paved the way for a warm, inviting smile.

"Cloud…" He called softly, putting a hand down on my shoulder. "You're the last person I expected to see but the most welcome. Come in."

"You got time?" I cleared my throat nervously once more.

"Always." He led me inside.

**6:21 pm**

"I don't understand why you did it sir." It was simple. Honest and to the point. What had been on my mind. I simply had to know.

He swiveled around in his chair, staring out the window for a brief moment before his old, tired eyes settled on mine once more.

"You'd do anything you had to for your son. Even if it meant sacrificing your own accomplishments."

I choked on my own breath before quickly shaking myself back into sense. "W- sir- Professor sir?"

"Yes Cloud?" He was so calm. So patient and responsive. You wouldn't even be able to tell that this here was a man who had just gotten charged with a scandal and had lost his job, effectively flushing his entire reputation that he'd worked so hard to achieve down the drain.

"Professor… Sep-"

"Yeah…" He nodded wistfully, a sad smile on his face. I could've sworn right then and there that I saw a tear roll down his eyes. He blinked too quickly and gently brushed his face with his palm before I could be sure.

"You're…" I was still having trouble digesting all of this. "You're his father? But-" But there last names weren't even the same. "But your last names aren't even the same."

"Biologically speaking, no… we're not related." He rubbed his eyebrows before smiling once again. "But whoever said family only had to be bounded together through blood?"

"You- so he's…" I immediately pulled back my tongue and silently cursed at myself before continuing. "… so he was adopted?"

There was a soft nod on his part. "Correct." He looked down at his desk with such sadness that I felt as if I were on the verge of tears myself.

"I'm so sorry sir…" I bowed my head in respect.

"You know he talked about you?" He immediately changed the subject and I looked up in surprise, my eyes shamefully turning red. This was complete news to me. He talked about me?

I shook my head slowly, continuously rubbing my eyes as I fought those alien tears all of a sudden threatening to slip. "No… I… Didn't." The words came out with such difficulty as I did my best to maintain composure.

"He… did…" It was now I noticed, that his voice was cracking too and the unmistakable glint of sparkling tears began to slowly descend down his aged face, into his beard.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I sniffled once and opened them just in time to blink the surfacing tears away.

Good man Cloud. Good man. Stay strong. You need to be the strong one here.

"What'd he… talk to you about?" My voice was still cracking.

Gast chuckled heartily but the way his voice sounded, it was as if he were mixing both his cries and laughter at the same time. "He always talked about how he thought you were perfect."

Again, for the second time, the tears began to surface, blurring my image as the water collected up around the edges of my eyes. I blinked them away just before they could spill on my shirt.

"Me?" I laughed out brokenly. "He thought I was perfect?" How fucking ironic. The man whom I often deemed to perfect thinking that about me?

Professor Gast continued with his faint, reminiscent smile, a finger idly scratching at the surface of his desk, his eyes scanned the mahogany surface with disinterest. "He would tell me that you weren't like the rest. You weren't fixated on the spotlight. You were simple yet complicated at the same time. You…" He paused to collect himself further as his voice broke down even further. He sucked in a great breath of air and it hurt me to see a grown and respected man such as himself like this. "I'm… I'm sorry… Forgive me. This is very embarrassing of me."

"No sir… it's okay." I assured him softly, giving him all the time he needed to continue.

He nodded appreciatively and was silent for a minute before proceeding on. "He'd tell me how he was envious of your problems and that he perceived you to be an honest individual with good character. 'Untainted' and 'uncorrupted' is what he'd refer to you as."

"Me?"

"He admired you for going on about your own life in the manner you chose. He always admired that in you. Your resistance to conforming to what the norm wanted. He said that what other people said about you didn't seem to matter in your case. You carried on with your life. That's what he liked in you Cloud."

Oh man… Oh no. I was the one always wanting to be IN the spotlight, not out. Fuck…

I stared at my lap dumbly. Sephiroth had really said this? He had been envious of me?

The next few words were tougher than I imagined. "Ha- have you… seen him yet sir?"

His face fell and elicited a shaking of the head. "Not yet… I'll… go and see him alone when the media is finished hounding the area."

Fucking media. Goddamn disrespectful bastards. I wanted to ask him regarding that and what they had interviewed him about but chose not to after deeming it inappropriate. Instead, the more pressing matter on my mind:

"Did he… did he really have septic arthritis?"

Gast nodded painfully, wiping away several more tears. "Damn if I know why and how he got it at such a young age. All I know is that I wanted to do everything I could to prolong his life and keep him from suffering but… but I- I failed."

"Sir…" I began desperately.

"I didn't think he would just kill himself Cloud. He never even implicated anything of the sort to me." He scrunched up his face in agony before pounding his desk softly with a fist and rubbing his face with the other. "He never even said anything. I'd ask and he'd reply that he was fine." He sighed. "Aside from the last few months. The last few months he'd grown distant. Detached. I'd linked it to the upcoming draft of his. Pressure, the media, it all gets to a young man. You understand?"

I nodded weakly. "Yeah…"

"I guess he grew tired of the lie. The fabrication of what he'd become." I looked up in shock as the Professor began to sob lightly, his shoulders shaking.

"Sir?" I grew more worried by the second. "Sir?"

He looked up at me and that same sad, affectionate smile surfaced behind the fresh sets of tears. "I did what I had to do. What I wanted to do Cloud. What any father would do. I took care of my son, despite the cost."

I couldn't make sense of that. I wasn't a dad. Despite that, I still understood. I understood Gast's priorities and his obligations.

"You did the right thing sir."

"Did I?" I'm sure he already knew the answer but wanted to hear the words from someone.

"You did."

He smiled serenely this time and close his eyes, bowing his head in appreciation. "Thank you."

There was a long moment of silence and we sat engulfed in the passivity of looming despair, anguish and grief.

It must have been some time before I spoke.

"What are you going to do now sir?"

His eyes closed peacefully and opened. Licking his lips, he spoke. "I'm going to leave. Leave it all behind and move on. I don't know where and I don't know how but I'm not going to be coming back Cloud."

My heart felt heavy at the moment as I hung my head. "I-" Come on Cloud, you can do this. "I… I'm gonna miss you sir." I looked him in the eye.

"I'll miss you too Cloud. One of my best and brightest."

Now I was really gonna cry if he didn't stop. I looked away in frustration and heard the rustling of papers from a drawer before something was tossed across the desk and onto my lap.

My attention turned down to the letter and back up to the Professor. "What's this?"

"I think you know exactly what it is."

Looking down at the envelope once more, I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Do the right thing Cloud. Not for me. Not for anyone else. Not even for Safer, God bless. For yourself."

I knew right then and there, looking into his old, crystal like eyes as they sparkled with tears, that it was the last time I was ever going to see Professor Gast again.

It was the end of a relationship with a great and knowledgeable mentor. A man who'd grown on me like a father.

"Thank you… so much for everything sir." There was nothing else that I could've possible said at that moment that would have been appropriate.

"No regrets Cloud. No regrets son."

I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of him.

And I didn't.

**8:41 pm**

I was in for quite a surprise as I arrived at my dorm.

There, seated right beside my door quietly with her legs tucked up against her chest was none other than a girl I'd despised so much just a few days ago.

Aeris.

"Aeris?" I called out in confusion while approaching her still figure.

Her emerald eyes seemed to glitter in the dim hallway lighting as she peered up at me expressionlessly. I stood there, motionless as a statue unsure as to what she was doing here and just what exactly to do myself.

She surprised me the next moment as she burst up and wrapped her arms around my neck, beginning to sob uncontrollably while burying her face into my chest, soaking my shirt wet.

I remained standing, half in shock and half utterly perplexed as to what she could be doing here before it hit me.

'_Come on… like you couldn't figure this out.'_

Without even thinking, I spoke. "Safer right?" I felt her nod slowly before continuing. "How did you know him?"

**8:45 pm**

She sat on my bed, staring at the floor in grief. She had been done crying a few minutes ago. "Safer was… my brother Cloud."

Holy shit. What. The. Fuck? Was everyone all of a sudden related now? What the hell? This was way too weird and strange of a convenience.

"W- what?" I stammered, rising from my desk chair and taking a seat next to her on the bed. "W- he was your brother?"

She quickly shook her head, immediately looking up at me with large, puffy red eyes. "No… not biological. He was adopted.

And then, very slowly but surely, all the pieces finally at long last came clicking in place.

"Holy shit…" I breathed out, shaking my head in disbelief. "You're… Aeris- you're Professor Gast's daughter." It was a statement and not a question.

Fresh sets of tears trickled down her smooth face as she nodded anyways with closed eyes, biting her lips. "That's me…" She whispered in a mock sing-song voice while rolling her eyes before wiping them.

I stood up from the bed and turned my back towards her, gripping strands of my hair tightly in between my fingers while clenching my teeth from great frustration. Turning back around, I took notice of her exhausted form.

"You hungry?" I know. Stupid thing to ask at this time.

Instead of shooting me a strange look, she simply shrugged haplessly. "I don't care."

I sighed, motioning for her to follow as I grabbed a jacket. "Come on."

**10:06 pm**

It was weird being at this diner. We weren't sitting at the same place Sephiroth and I had been earlier but it still sent chills up and down my spine being here.

I don't' know why I came here exactly. It just… felt right in a weird sort of way.

Maybe I'm just sick in the head from all of this.

Maybe I'm still in denial from this whole thing.

Maybe I'm losing my mind. No wait. I already lost that, like ages ago.

From across the table, my eyes gazed at her with narrowed slits before I opted to speak. "You should order something. I'm paying."

She didn't bother declining, uttering a soft "okay" in response.

**10:09 pm**

I briefly turned on my phone and checked my messages, my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as my phone registered 1 missed call from Barret, 2 missed calls from Vincent, 4 from Yuffie, 9 from Zack, and a mind boggling 13 from Tifa.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

I shook my head, shutting off my phone. "Forget it. Food's coming."

**10:17 pm**

She still hadn't touched her plate, practically just staring at it lifelessly. She hadn't even taken a sip of water.

"Your food's getting cold." It was an idiotic thing to say.

"Before I was born…" Finally she picked up her fork and delicately began to stab at certain parts of her pasta, still not actually eating. "…my parents used to be pretty wealthy and they had this maid…" She looked up at me sadly. "They had this maid named Jenova."

"Jenova?" I listened attentively. This was going to be important. I could tell.

She gulped and nodded. "She gave birth to a young baby boy but died right after. She wasn't completely healthy and they said the baby wouldn't be either."

"Safer?" I felt the pain rise in my chest.

She choked on a muffled cry and nodded quickly, covering her eyes for a moment. "I- Sorry. Sorry about this."

"It's okay…" I gave her all the time she needed.

A good two minutes passed before she regained her composure. "You know my dad… Gast, he… he suggested that they raise the kid as a favor for Jenova. She was so close." Drying another set of freshly emerging tears, she continued. "I was born a while after and things were okay for a while. My mother, her name's Ifalna, she- I mean…" She laughed weakly, coughing several times in the process while rolling her eyes. "God this is hard…"

"At your own pace…" I ushered, my eyes never leaving hers, my heart still as heavy as ever.

"I mean, I was growing up and so was he but- but my God did he have problems." At this, her expression turned far more gloomy at a considerable rate.

"What kind of problems? What do you mean?" I leaned forward, my eyes as wide as ever.

"He'd…" She pinched the bridge of her nose as her squinted eyes fought not to shed any more tears.

"Hey…" Then I did something that was a shock even to myself. I reached out and touched her on the shoulder, something I never believed I'd ever do again after what had happened. Yet here I was, patting her shoulder affectionately and encouragingly.

Ironic: Death sometimes brings the furthest people back close together.

She sniffled a couple of times before shaking her hair and continuing, this time looking past me with a thoughtful expression. "He would scream. He would scream loud, especially in the night. Sometimes it was seconds, sometimes minutes and sometimes he would just scream for hours through the whole night."

I frowned. Screamed? Why was Sephiroth screaming? "W-" Then it hit me. The arthritis to his bones. I took in a sharp breath of air. "He- Sephiroth was suffering from the arthritis at that age?"

She nodded guiltily. "He was like, what… seven maybe? Eight? I was just a year younger. At first it was just screaming but then he'd swear in the night and start kicking at walls of his room. It made us all nervous but it drove my mom mad most of all." Here, she housed a look of regret on her face. "She started giving him the cold shoulder and after a while, when I was entering my teenage hood, I noticed just how much she truly hated him." A soft, exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "She hated him and yet she loved me so much. I liked that…"

"What?" I squinted, trying to get a clearer understanding.

"That favoritism." She replied, now in extreme bitter fashion. "I was young and stupid. I liked the attention she gave me and I completely disregarded how it must've been like for him. But… dad… Gast…"

"Your dad…" I reiterated.

"Yeah… He- he wasn't like that. He didn't play favorites and I think that angered my mother even further. So we… we started to split apart. Me and my mother." Now again, she shut her eyes in thought as more tears streamed down her face. "Me and my mother… and Safer and my father. My mother, she began becoming like, increasingly hateful towards Sephiroth and even began directing her anger towards my father and… I did nothing."

Holy shit this was extremely fucked. I looked around helplessly. I don't exactly know what it was that I was searching for. Perhaps an escape from this heavy revelation.

"Cloud… kids would make fun of him for being a freak and I laughed at him one time in front of them. I laughed at him." Her glistening green eyes bore into mine with great pain and overwhelming amount of guilt. "He-" Her voice cracked as she began sobbing lightly and uncontrollably "He gave me the coldest look I've ever seen in my life. I- I can't forget it. He gave me this look of contempt and I remember, I can't forget this… I remember him saying 'fuck you, just go away. You disgust me.' I can't ever forget that."

"Jesus Christ…" I rubbed a palm down my face slowly.

"After- after that, things just like, completely went downhill and then my mother and father divorced because my mom said it was either us or Safer and my dad refused to send him off. He was his son after all you know? You can't do that to your own son."

"Yeah…"

"I remember the last thing my mother ever said to him before we left. She said 'you'll never amount to anything you sorry failure.' Back then, I never thought about just how despicable those words were coming from my mother. I was young. Too young to care. I was 13. I took my mother's last name and it was the last time I'd see them for a very long time."

My chest rose and fell rhythmically for a few brief seconds as I did my best to digest all the startling info. "So how'd you end up here?"

She put her fork down, me realizing that she wasn't going to be eating after all. The dinner had just been an excuse to cover the real issue at hand. "I was 18 and I wanted to see my father but mom would never let me. So I found the perfect excuse you know?"

"Sure…"

"I applied and got in but I didn't know Safer was here. He'd changed his last name to his mother's maiden name." She shook her head in disbelief, the stains of tears now having dried on her face at the moment. "Dad had aged and he was still glad to see me. He said he'd never be angry at me."

I smiled faintly and looked down. "He's a great guy."

She agreed, a ghost of a grin playing on her lips. "He is. An amazing man." Another moment of silence ensued before she cleared her throat. "It was great to see dad but seeing Safer was really a shock."

"Why is that?"

She shot me a quick frown but it didn't appear to be offensive, merely contemplative. "He'd changed. Like, a lot. He grew his hair, he got a lot taller but most of all, he suddenly became really big and athletic and I heard that he had already begun turning heads in football during his freshman year. I mean, I was… I was curious. All those symptoms indicating that he was suffering from arthritis were gone. I watched him practice. Saw his speed. Saw this unbelievable power. Where was my skinny brother who suffered from joint pains that I once knew?"

"Did you suspect?"

"That was when I thought something was happening. I talked to my Dad and he immediately steered the conversation away."

"So then? So what happened?" I had a sinking from the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to come out of this.

She suddenly turned eerily quiet for a good while, refusing to meet my face all of a sudden. "Cloud I'm sorry I'm the one telling you this. I've hurt you enough. I just want you to know the truth."

"Aeris…" My voice began to rise gradually in uncontrollable fashion. "Aeris what happened?" I was nearly about to shout but quickly remembered there were other patrons in the diner even at this late an hour. "Aeris…" I attempted to look into her eyes pleadingly and succeeded after I lifted up her chin so her orbs could meet mine. "Aeris please, please tell me what happened."

A heavy sigh. "I found out that Sephiroth was doing drugs. He was taking a lot of very serious and dangerous crap Cloud. Very heavy. This stuff couldn't just get you sick, it could get you killed if you didn't know what you were doing and it was definitely 100 percent illegal."

"Yeah?" I swallowed heavily as my eyes darted frantically from each of hers. "So what happened?"

"I saw the guy who was distributing them to Sephiroth."

"What?" I frowned. "What do you mean? Professo-"

"No Cloud." She shook her head, cutting me off abruptly. Now she was the one giving me the sympathetic look as if she were about to break my heart a second time. "My dad was only injecting Sephiroth with what he gave him. Sephiroth pleaded with him for his own sake and he agreed."

"Wh- Aeris…" I closed my eyes painfully, feeling an upcoming migraine. "Aeris who was the distributor?"

But I didn't need to be told. I already knew it didn't I? I already knew it yet I didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe it at least until I'd heard it come out of her mouth.

"Za- Zack. Zack was giving him the drugs."


	32. Remembering the Ties That Bind Us

**"Remembering the Ties That Bind Us"**

**1:14 pm**

I'm trapped in a world of convoluted lies.

Right here. Right now. At this moment in space and time…

…And I'm getting really goddamn sick of it.

Sick of this web of fallacies.

**2:16 pm**

I don't know anyone anymore.

Nothing's real.

**2:19 pm**

Can this fucking bus go any faster?

It's like as if today has turned both cruel and sinister and decided to take it upon itself to turn everything against me.

**2:21 pm**

The whole fucking world hates me.

**2:24 pm**

Including clowns. Clowns hate fucking everyone regardless of what those smiles may say.

**2:58 pm**

Some punk child is staring at me from several seats across.

**2:59 pm**

Stop staring at me you stupid little kid.

Don't make me smack you and wipe that smirk off your face.

**3:00 pm**

And this time, I'm not kidding.

**3:01 pm**

I'm giving him the evil glare. The ones telling you to quit staring back.

**3:44 pm**

Okay here we go.

Time to get on with the task at hand.

**3:47 pm**

Knock, knock.

"Who's there?"

Knock, knock.

"Hey! Who's there?"

Knock, knock.

"Alright! Hold on."

Knock, knock.

"Holy crap! Hold on I'm coming!"

The door opened up slowly.

As soon as I saw his face come into clear view, followed by a puzzled expression, I scowled menacingly and lunged forward, sending a quick fist crashing into his face unexpectedly.

"What the fu-" He yelled as he staggered back several steps before clutching his left cheekbone tenderly.

"You dick!"

Angry blue eyes shot up to meet mine as they swirled with fire and temporary blind rage. Then, upon recognition of my face, just as quickly as that anger had come, it died away instantly and was replaced by a look of shock.

I stood numb, rooted to the spot, a flow of surging yet powerful, and conflicting emotions threatening to rip through my skin and set me on fire.

Only then did I fully come to realize what I'd just done.

I had just punched my own brother in the face.

The silence loomed for another eternity or so it seemed before he spoke.

"What t-" His words quickly died on his lips as he licked them in thought before shaking his head. "Okay." Now he nodded, appearing to understand. "Get inside the room. We need to talk."

I found my rebuttal. "No shit?" I yelled.

His eyes scanned past me furtively. "Not out here. Come on." He motioned for me to enter, holding the door open.

I weakly shook my head in dismay, giving him a helpless look. "How… Why did… I just don't…" Chuckling, I could only deem one phrase appropriate enough to complete at the moment. "Fuck you man."

His face was impassive and his eyes now cold. Yet behind that coldness there was a certain agitation waiting to leap through. A certain agitation muddled with a great deal of pain it seemed.

Blinking in confusion, I was roughly dragged inside underneath the left armpit before the door was roughly slammed shut.

We were alone.

Now.

Here.

At last.

**3:50 pm**

He turned around to examine me.

"What happened to your face?" Blue eyes fell all over my roughed up features.

"What have you done?"

The words seemed to immediately take him by surprise as his eyes widened and he took an awkward step back, momentarily struggling with his positioning.

"What?" It was as if he'd just been shot.

"Zack…" My voice was quiet but was beginning to quiver, now bordering on a whisper. "What the fuck did you do man? What the fuck did you do?"

Swallowing, his eyes glazed over immediately and he could no longer match my intense gaze as he slipped past and strode over to his bed, collapsing on top exhaustedly.

There was a lengthy interlude of silence that just stretched across the room for a painstakingly long moment. In the meantime, all I could do was glare downwards in both contempt and pity at a man whom I could no longer seemingly recognize.

Pity and contempt for a man who I was sure at one point I called my brother.

"What did they say?" He ushered the words so quietly, it was chilling.

I took time to answer, but not his question. "He's dead. Dead. He's gone. Do you understand that?"

He stared ahead at the wall lifelessly while idly picking at the corners of the fingernails on his left hand with his right.

"I- I wanted to go…" His head fell for a moment before returning back up so his eyes could stare at the wall again. "Did they say anything?"

He looked so miserable at the moment. Miserable, yet it didn't make me feel an ounce sorrier for him. Not this time.

"There's so much shit I wanna say to you right now. Right here, right now. Man you…" I clenched my fists out of pure frustration and glanced around at all corners of the room with pursed lips before looking at him once more. "You- you wouldn't believe just how much I wanna fucking hurt you right now! I can't believe this!"

"Everyone you meet… is feeling useless in a sense." The words came out in the form of a low hiss.

I grimaced in confusion, cocking my head to the side, my anger momentarily subsiding. "What?"

"No one wants to be forgotten. Especially not him."

I pressed my palms up against my eyes in rage. "So you thought you could just play God and destroy someone's life?"

His eyes elevated with fiery determination. "Destroy? He was dying!" Then, just as quickly as that fire had come, it seemed to fade as a long sigh escaped his lips. He propped an elbow on his lap and rested his head on his palm. "Dying…" He breathed the words out. "He was dying Cloud, you get it?" He lifted his head partially and stared at the ground. "Fuck…"

I gulped and swallowed painfully at the lingering question I was dreading to ask. Here goes nothing…

"Are you using?" At first, I thought he hadn't heard me perhaps, as he continued glaring expressionlessly at the floor, making no sign of movement whatsoever. "Zack?"

Finally, I saw him lick his lips and open his mouth. "Everybody steals… everybody… lies. Everybody fakes. Everyone's got a story they don't wanna tell…"

His eyes shot up slowly to peer at the wall for the third time. It was almost mechanical how he did it and it really freaked me out now. He seemed lost all of a sudden. Extremely distant. Emotionally detached.

A gut wrenching, uneasy feeling crept all over my stomach, threatening to churn it inside out. So I asked again, yet as much as I wanted to deny it from myself, I already knew the answer now.

"Zack… are you using?"

The pause that followed seemed to loom for eternity before he spoke.

"Cloud, you've never dreamed of living a life so guarded. Things… things have changed… become way more complicated." His blue irises traveled up to meet mine, this time with shame.

Oh no…

"Oh no…" I shook my head, trying to make myself disbelieve. "No… no…" When I gave a desperate stare as if asking him to deny it, he simply continued peering up at me sadly, with that same shameful face. "No…" I began tugging at my hair and through clenched teeth, snarled as I paced around the room. "No! Don't tell me this!" I pleaded. "Don't tell me this!"

He let out a short, seemingly painful breath. "Everyone's using Cloud… You think any of this is real?" He dropped his head and his bangs immediately concealed the rest of his face from me. "You gotta do what you gotta do to stay on the edge and on top of the game… or they'll find a way to make you feel discarded…"

I was out of ideas, out of words, out of thoughts and out of energy so I angrily ventured over to the wall and threw a powerful punch from the side of my fist before sliding down slowly. Pulling up my knees towards my chest, I rested my forehead on top and just remained there for the time being.

When would this nightmare end?

**5:14 pm**

I must have dozed off because I woke up with an extremely sore neck.

At first, I couldn't recall my unfamiliar surroundings but then the distorted haze lifted and recognition began to creep its way back into my brain.

My eyes immediately rested on Zack and to my surprise, he hadn't shifted (to my knowledge) from his seated, slumped spot on the bed from before I had passed out.

I couldn't be sure at first. Was he asleep? An odd position for someone to be sleeping in.

"Zack?"

At the sound of my voice, He finally lifted his head as his eyes slowly met mine. I noticed it for the first time since I'd entered the room:

He was tired and probably hadn't slept the entire night. Maybe even two…

"Cloud… do you know how much pain he was in?"

What? Was he talking about Sephiroth again?

I shook my head not as an answer to his question, rather as a gesture of me feeling sorry for him at the moment.

"Do you realize what you've done Zack?" I whispered. "Do you realize, right now… at this instant, do you realize what you've done?" I was no longer just talking about Sephiroth. I was relating everything.

It appeared as if he were slowly going into shock. The signs were all there: Sporadic shifting of the eyes, detached stares into pools of nothingness, a constant evasion of the main topic at hand.

It was like a young kid doing an unthinkable terrible deed, yet not quite fully grasping the severity of the situation as he continues living inside his sanctuary bubble.

"I didn't wanna sit by and let him die…"

Again, his head fell and this time, much to my own surprise, his shoulders shuddered.

I gasped and my breath caught in my throat as realization sank in.

In all my years, I've never seen Zack cry.

Not even at my mother's funeral, when she was being lowered underground in her casket.

I remember amidst all the sad faces, his had probably been the only absolutely dry one. Not a trace of remorse. Not a hint of emotion. A constant hard, grim stare at the coffin as it had been lowered.

I was 16.

He had been 18. One moment all you're thinking about is having a blast during your young, adult life with girls, friends, booze, parties, etc. and the next, you realize that one shift in time can force all that away from you.

An 18 year old forced into entering adulthood after only one day.

Looking back at that day all the time, I always saw Zack as the one who took the situation the best and wondered how he ever remained strong through the duration of it all.

Now, glancing down at his all of a sudden vulnerable form, it made more sense all of a sudden.

Perhaps… perhaps he had been the one who had taken it the hardest.

Some people cry right off the bat. They're perhaps the ones who deal with it best over the long run.

Others show a flurry of rapid but piercing emotions and they end up brooding for weeks and months on end, never quite knowing when they might finally smile. The majority of people likely fall into this category.

Then there are those who do nothing. They don't convey a single hint of feeling and seem to quickly recover from the event, morphing all of a sudden, into bright and positive beings that seem too sickeningly cheerful in such a short span amount of time. It's these people most often than not, who have the hardest trouble letting go and do everything in their power to deny the pain and keep it from surfacing by instilling a façade of positive, reinforcing attitudes and beliefs.

Sometimes this works, sometimes…

"Zack…" I was hesitant in approaching him. "…Are you crying?"

He sniffled and glanced up at me with red eyes. "I did it because he was suffering. I did it because he was like a brother to me and I'll always look out for my brother."

Even though his words were implying Sephiroth, I knew he was directing them at me in this case. And I knew he was no longer just talking about the drugs.

He was talking about everything.

I swallowed once. "Why did you do it man? Why couldn't you just stay out?" Was I referring to myself or his involvement with drugs? I couldn't be sure anymore. I was so raw with emotion that I simply couldn't choose just how exactly I wanted to feel at the moment so I remained quiet, sterile, neutral. Similarly, I wasn't aware of just what we were arguing about now so I just let the words spill and perhaps it would all play out accordingly.

His extremely pained eyes struggled to gaze at mine again. Tears were brimming around the corners of them and to me; it was as alien a sight as anything unusual might be.

"Can't be held responsible…"

"What?" I asked, confused.

He licked his lips and stared up at the ceiling in eerie fashion with his mouth hanging partially open. "I wanted to make others happy. Why is that never enough? Why is it… never enough?"

My eyes twitched as my brows furrowed. Now I knew for certain that we were past the subject of the drugs. This was about me and him now.

This was more sensitive territory he was finally treading in.

"Because you…" My own voice was beginning to crack once more. I shut my eyes, inhaled slowly and let out a deep breath before continuing. "…You- because you can't just plug yourself into other people's affairs and play setup man. Why don't you just get that?" My voice rose dramatically as did my heart rate. "Why the fuck are you always doing this? Why can't you just ever stay out?"

'_Calm down. This is gonna get ugly fast if you don't settle under control. I am fucking warning you Cloud.'_

I'd had it and despite knowing full well that the other half of me was right at the moment, I couldn't help the all of a sudden seeping rage and fury. The sudden revelations the past few days only added fuel to the already blazing fire.

"He was already dyi-"

"We're not talking about Sephiroth anymore!" I roared, approaching him close up with my hands tightly gripping his shoulders, as my knuckles turned white. "We're not…" My eyes begin tearing up at the sight of his frightened expression.

No. Please not now. Not in front of this guy.

I can't remember the last time I cried. And I mean really cried, not just shedding a few tears like I've done the past little bit. It must have been when I was 5 and I placed my hand on top of the stove out of sheer curiosity. Don't ask…

Zack brought up his arms and attempted to wrap them around me and draw my body towards his.

The fucking prick…

With an angry frown and while choking on several muffled sobs, I forcefully pushed him away as hard as I could, while he aggressively attempted to cling onto me and pull me towards him.

"Let go!" I grunted as we struggled and thrashed around. "F- fuck you! Asshole! Let the fuck go! Fuck! Zack! Zack let- let go!" I couldn't help it anymore as my body shuddered from the uncontrollable sobs while the tears spilled freely.

His eyes had watered up as well as numerous beads of liquid trickled down his cheeks, staining his outstretched arms and clothes.

"Cloud, stop it! Why do you always make it so difficult? Cloud! Goddamnit!" He unsuccessfully attempted to pull me in once more as I tightly held onto the sides of his shoulders to keep him at arms length while we wrestled.

This was ridiculous.

I cried freely yet ashamedly, like the kid who knows he's losing the fight at school yet still stays in it as he's proceeding to continue getting his ass kicked just in order to save face.

"Will you fucking let go?" I yelled at the top of my lungs with venomous rage.

His lips were pursed once more and he was determined to get control of me but I wouldn't let that happen.

"Just let me in!" He screamed desperately while his voiced wavered. "You're always fucking treating me like I'm a goddamn stranger! I'm your brother!"

I wouldn't let him get control this time.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!"

I wouldn't let him get control anymore.

"I love you! I love you man!"

I wouldn't let him. Not ever.

"I- I hate you!" The words came in the form of a twisted, malicious snarl and much to my own horror, I didn't even recognize the voice behind them. It was like some sick, cruel incarnation had manifested itself from me and sprung to life.

The first thing I remember after uttering those few words were Zack's eyes widening to surreal levels and him promptly letting go and standing stiff, dumbfounded.

Shortly afterwards, he broke out into short fits of laughter at the absurdity of the notion. "What?" He chuckled some more.

"You heard me." This time not as malicious or loud.

Immediately, he threw a threatening glare. "Don't you dare fucking say that!" He pointed a finger accusingly at me.

'_No! Don't!'_

That was it. I snapped then and there.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" The third time proved to be far more ferocious as short traces of saliva spewed forth from my mouth during the heated instant.

His previous smile, the threatening glare: they were all gone now.

"What…?" I knew he had heard me but he just couldn't bring himself to believe what I'd just said. "What… did you say?"

Taking deep breaths and allowing the level of my voice to dip quickly, I repeated the words without thought. Without hesitation. "I hate you…"

Zack's eyes fell to my lips before scanning my orbs questioningly as if searching for some sort of sign that would indicate otherwise, that this was all just one big joke.

Upon realizing that no retraction of my statement was coming, he fell several steps back like a dejected individual being told a close relative had just died and threw me one of the saddest looks I've ever seen coming from him.

It nearly broke my own heart had it not been filled with so much pure black hatred at the moment.

"You hate me?" His voice came out meek, fractured and all of a sudden, laced with great depression.

My tears had stopped as had my sharp, ragged breaths.

It was easier now. I'm not saying it was smart, just far easier to say what I was going to say next following what had just slipped my tongue.

'_No… Don't.'_

"I've always hated you… Today, you just made it a heckuva lot easier."

Too late. Goddamn this was a dangerous road. A dangerous and stupid road I'd just taken.

The first words had appeared to knock the wind out of him but these last few appeared to plunge daggers straight into his heart as his face fell and he sat down limply on top of his mattress.

He looked up at me in the same way a mother looks at her child when she knows she's failed him.

"Why…?" Slowly but surely, the life seemed to be fading from within his body with every passing moment.

The reasons were simple enough but the truth always came layered with multiple levels of complexity and consequence.

"Because you always… you always make me feel little. Like… like nothing. Like I need a hand for everything because I'm not capable. You never let me be free."

He paused to reflect on the point. "But you are free Cl- I mean, what more do you w-"

"I'm your shadow…" I shook my head bitterly. "…and I'm fucking sick of it. Everywhere I go, I've got your strings hangin' over me."

"How can you say that? How can you stand there, look me in the eye and just say that?"

I looked to the floor miserably. "Because that's… how I feel… I'm done being a shadow…" I contemplated the next few words, capable of adding more insult to the already growing injury and decided to go through with it. "…Especially the shadow of some fake."

He stared at me somberly for a good full minute. I had to admit, it unnerved me. Then he sighed and bent forward, hands covering his face.

At first I thought he was just thinking, taking time to reflect but it became painfully clear and obvious that he was crying after the muffled sobs leaked through his closed fingers. Soon, several droplets followed as they collapsed to the floor silently.

I just stood there, frozen to my spot and unsure of what to do. What to say.

So I didn't do anything. I let him cry it out and for the first time ever, I was the one being strong. I was the one holding fort. I was the one in control for once.

It was then, at that exact moment, that I had an epiphany.

All my life, I had been a coward and a pussy. People looked at me like I was a cute, lost, little puppy.

You know what I'm talking about? You're adorable and loved but never taken seriously. Like a little baby. You're no threat. No one's intimidated by you and because of that, people ultimately use you to their advantage as a stepping stone to carve a higher path in their own life. You're expendable.

You're trivial to them in the grand scheme of things.

I saw it all now, clear like the sky on a cloudless, sunny day. I saw myself for who I was, who others perceived me as:

A sad, lonely loser with absolutely no ounce of confidence in him that people could manipulate to their own will and desire as they saw fit. A man people could play on a whim.

Rufus saw it.

Aeris saw it.

Loz saw it.

Tifa saw it.

Even Gast saw it.

And Zack and Sephiroth both knew it.

People weren't just being nice to me. They were feeling sorry for me…

It hurt. Let me fucking tell you. It really, really hurt to finally grasp this, to finally take a cold, hard look at yourself and see the person inside for what he really is. My hands trembled and I clenched my teeth as I repeatedly opened and closed my fists.

My body went entirely cold once over as the flurry of thoughts quickly swarmed my brain before dissipating. I stared ahead quickly before peering down at Zack as he continued to cry softly into his hands.

I knew one thing at that exact moment and I was absolutely sure of it:

Cloud Strife was sick and tired of being trivial and expendable.

No more.

No fucking more.

"No more." I uttered, my voice low but far bolder than usual.

Zack lifted his head up, carefully wiping his eyes, trying to clear several tears away. "W- what?"

I paused to lick my lips, giving him a once over. Did I really want to do this?

Yeah. I did. Otherwise, I'd never step out of the shadow. Nodding, I cleared my throat, no passivity, fear or uncertainty present in my demeanor now.

"I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen clearly because I'm not gonna repeat myself."

He frowned with red eyes and sniffled again. "What?"

Everything was clear. In focus. No weakness. "I want you to stay out of my life and mind your own business. Stay out of it for good. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of you and your lies. Take them elsewhere."

Instead of recoiling in horror at my words, he snorted and let out a hoarse, fractured chuckle while continuing to wipe away at his eyes. "Fuck man…" He shook his head, staring at the floor while still smiling.

"What the hell's so funny?" I asked seriously, my eyes wide.

He looked up and the tears ceased at that moment. "When did you suddenly turn into such an asshole? Do you just like tearing my heart right out and feeding it to me?"

Nothing. Not this time. I wouldn't be fazed. I promised myself that I would abide by it.

"Stay the fuck out of my business. Don't try to help me. Don't try to guide me. Don't try to 'anything'." I stated calmly with a blank facial expression.

He stood up and approached me with a frown, towering over me. "I'm your brother Cloud, and I love you. You can hate me all you want and I admit I've made a lot of mistakes but I'll always take care and look out for you."

I shook my head, lips tightly sealed. "Don't. If you wanna make me happy, just leave me alone. Leave me alone. That's all I want from you."

"You know I can't do that…" He whispered softly, stepping within only a couple of feet of me now.

"Try."

His eyes scanned over my body. "Why are you being like this?"

"I told you. I'm tired of losing. I'm done."

He squinted in confusion. "Losing what? Cloud you're not a loser. Since when have I ever considered you a loser?"

I smiled for the first time that entire day. "Later Zack." I turned around and headed for the door.

Not unexpectedly, a powerful arm reached out and grabbed me underneath the armpit once more, tightening its hold. "Hey, we're not done here. I'm talking to you. Don't do this."

I turned my neck to peer at him from the corner of my eye. "Let go of me man." The words came out so effortlessly, so placid, so detached.

"No." He cried, a hint of fear evident in his tone.

"Let go. I'm not gonna ask you again."

Pained blue eyes shifted all over as they traced the features of my bruised face in panic. Finally, they blinked. "You never told me what happened to your face."

"Your arm."

Zack's eyes traveled to his arm clutching onto mine, longing for something. After another brief minute of absolute silence, defeated, he gulped and let go helplessly.

"No matter what, I'll still always love you." He phrased delicately as I opened the door.

I didn't bother glancing back as I made my way out.


	33. Seeing the Angle From the Perspective

**"Seeing the Angle From the Perspective Plane"**

**5:28 am**

The field looks so beautiful so early in the morning.

Maybe part of that beauty is having no one else around to tinker with the serene mood.

I glanced down at my shoes and redid the laces before getting up and stretching.

**6:43 am**

Lap count?

What's the lap count?

Can't remember anymore. I've been going around the track for what feels like hours. The sun's woken up, rearing its ugly head.

'_Wow, taking shots at the Sun now? I guess the prospect of you slowly going more and more insane just doesn't seem to stop does it?'_

I clenched my teeth and furrowed my eyebrows while beads of sweat formed right above my eyelids, making me feel like I was emerging right out of a pool. A warm, sticky pool…

'_When are you gonna stop?'_

Just a few more laps…

**7:14 am**

Me.

Bed.

Me staring at bed.

Equation: Me plus bed

Answer: Snooze.

Simple mathematics folks.

**2:23 pm**

'-loud! Cloud! CLOUUUUUUDDDDD!"

My eyes shot wide open as I bolted straight up from my bed, sweating like a pig.

Whatthefuckisgoingon?

I blinked rapidly, allowing for my heart rate to settle as I took notice of the repeated, aggressive banging coming from my door.

"CLLLOUUUUDDD!" It was a male voice.

Swallowing a few times and rubbing my bleary eyes in the process, I stood up with mild disorientation and my eyes took a few seconds to settle to the light while staggering over to the door.

"Cloud!"

"I'm coming!" I snarled, still not quite sure who the voice belonged to yet sounding somewhat familiar.

"Cloud!" The voice barked, in a seemingly deliberate manner this time.

"I said I'm coming!"

"Cloud!"

I frowned murderously. Fucking idiot.

With a great sigh, I heaved open the door, and came face to face with…

"Reno?"

He stared at me blankly for a moment before bringing his face mere inches from mine. Startled, I pulled back slightly.

What the hell was his probl-

"Cloud!" He barked like a dog, sincerely hurting my ears.

"Arrghh! Reno!" I screeched, covering them. When I brought my hands back down, I shot him an incredulous stare. "Are you completely out of your fucking mind?"

Reno paused for a second, an intense facial expression present. Then he pulled out a half eaten chocolate bar from his pocket and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully as he pondered an answer.

"Hmm…" He snapped his fingers with exaggeration before pointing at me. "Yes."

There was a brief moment of silence as we exchanged glances. Him with a look of question to go along with that goofy grin plastered on his cheeks. Me with a 'if you don't get out of my fucking face this fucking instant, I'm gonna fucking rip your head off and shove it down your fucking throat you fucking asshole' look.

'_That's gotta be some kind of a new record with the amount of times you've managed to successfully integrate the world "fuck" into a single sentence. Oddly enough, I'm somewhat sadly impressed by this endeavor. Good job, I think.'_

Reno took another casual bite of his chocolate bar and swallowed. "So… you wanna like, go do something?" He asked seriously. "Don't worry, I'll promise to keep my clothes on."

There was a brief moment of silence before I slammed the door shut in his face.

**3:30 pm**

I know I've been missing a lot of class lately. I've probably fallen behind a lot. Fuck, I'm not even sure what assignments have been handed out, or what material we're covering in any of the lectures for any of my courses.

My whole academic life was currently a mess.

The worst part about it all though? I just didn't care at the moment. I could have failed a midterm exam right now and I wouldn't have really been too worried.

That's how trivial it all felt. You know you've really been taken over by the reins of despair when you just can't bring yourself to feel anything for something that should be important.

Chocobo's Bistro: It's where I was currently at, back outside in the patio area just kind of lounging.

Lounging. And no, this time I wasn't shooting inconspicuous looks at the opposite gender. How fucked up would that be right about now? Sick. Just sick.

I stared at my milkshake (the first milkshake I'd had in a while since I had joined the football team) and dipped part of my index finger in it, stirring it unconsciously.

Memories of yesterday's events kept replaying over in my head like some CD put on a loop function, continuously repeating the horrible songs time and time again, even after you got so sick of them that you decided to grab your Discman and heave it to the floor with great force, just to see that sucker smash to a million pieces so you could receive a small ounce of satisfaction out of the action, despite the fact that you could have simply taken the inexpensive CD (the root of the problem) out and destroyed it itself, rather than needlessly shattering the entire player.

'_O…kay… Now what the fuck was that?'_

Not that I'm saying that's ever happened…

Pulling my finger out, I took a sip of my shake (don't worry, my hands are clean. I think.) and pulled out my cell phone, turning it on for the first time since yesterday.

I braced myself for the slew of messages I was about to be bombarded with.

To my great surprise, there were hardly any at all, only a few.

One from Tifa, one from Barret and one from Vincent.

None from Zack…

I thought about that for a moment. I mean, what did I expect? For him to start phoning back, begging me to forgive him?

Pride. It allowed and at the same time, prevented people from doing some very seemingly simple things. You could never escape its powerful influence.

Taking another sip, my thumb brushed over the appropriate buttons in order to play the message from Barret.

There was a beep before his familiar deep voice sounded.

"Hey Cloud… It's, it's your coach, Barret. We're having a team meeting this Friday at 1:00 and I'm hoping you can be there. It's important. Thanks."

Today was Friday. Whoops. Looks like I already missed that meeting Barret. Sorry.

I shut my eyes painfully out of fatigue and scrolled to Tifa's message, my fingers ready to push the buttons needed to play them before pausing in hesitation.

Pursing my lips, I cursed mentally and stared up at the sky in defeat for a moment before scrolling back to Vincent's message. I was about to push the button to play it, but again, my thumb hesitated.

I rubbed a hand over my face roughly and exhaled. A feeling of hesitation and uncertainty churned within my stomach. I waited a while before it subsided and began dialing Vincent's number instead.

Several rings went by without an answer. Several more as I waited with anticipation. Here comes the voicemail queue.

"Hey!" A voice quickly broke through before his message reply kicked in.

I sat up, somewhat caught off guard. "V- Vince? Vincent?"

"Yeah. Sup? Cloud?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Hey. Yeah." I stared ahead briefly, unsure as to what I wanted to say next. "Hey yo, what're you doing right now? You busy?"

**3:54 pm**

Vincent sat across the table from, rotating his glass of juice over and over as he observed it with mild interest. Finally he looked up.

"Gotta admit, I'm kinda surprised you called me."

I scratched at a spot on the table, my other hand circling the rim of my own drink. Finally, I shrugged, still not meeting his eyes.

"You can go if you want." The words came out colder than I had intended.

He snorted. "I didn't say I had anything better to do. Besides, I'm actually kind of glad you called. Been kinda wondering what's been goin' on with you these past few days." He seemed to wince immediately afterwards and dropped his voice considerably. "I'm sorry man, that's no- It came out wrong. Fuck, my bad."

I shrugged again and shook my head nonchalantly. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'm still really sorry about it all man."

I finally looked up at him and he housed an expression of guilt. "It's cool. You don't have to be sorry. Seriously don't worry about it."

Did I mean that? I wasn't so sure.

We sat there for half a minute, both just staring at a similar spot on the table before he cleared his throat.

"You know everyone's worried about you… Everyone's been asking about where you've been."

I looked up and raised an eyebrow. Everyone? "Everyone?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Another sip of his drink. "Like everyone in the chem class's asked me about you. Even people I've never met." He snorted in amusement. "I don't think you know most of them either."

This was genuinely surprising. Word must have traveled fast it seemed.

"What about? What'd they ask?" Oh come on Cloud, like you don't already know. Still…

"You know…" He glanced away momentarily and it was his turn to shrug, making him appear somewhat uncomfortable about the subject at matter. "Like… Sephiroth, Gast and everything. That whole thing."

"Yeah…" Even if it weren't other people's business, they still somehow found a way to get interested.

Sephiroth…

A quick flash of that night at the diner with me and him surfaced before dissipating. I blinked violently at the image, shaking my head furiously.

Vincent partially stood up, extending a hand on my shoulder. "Whoa… you alright there?"

I produced a fake chuckle, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It's- I haven't really properly slept the past few days you know?" Good cover. You still got it Cloud.

"You sure you're good though?" He didn't seem truly convinced. Gee I fucking wonder why?

"I'm good. I'm good." I nodded assuredly.

"If you say so." He cocked his head to the side in question and sat back down.

I knew I wasn't fooling anyone and so did he but we let it go…

We sat in brief silence once more. I clenched and unclenched my left first several times while casually observing my surroundings. If God existed, he must have been making a perverse attempt to mock me with the sunny, clear blue skies that afternoon.

"So anything interesting happen in chem? I miss anything?" I realize it was changing the subject abruptly but I couldn't find anything else decently measurable to break the ice with.

Vincent shook his head in barely noticeable manner and protruded his lips. "Nah… I mean, whatever. Hey, you know…" He licked his lips cautiously before continuing. "…that Tifa chick's been asking about you a lot."

"Oh yeah?" I brought my eyes up, feigning partial regard in the matter.

The truth wasn't that I wasn't interested but believe me, when the shit storm hits the fucking fan at over 1000 miles per hour, girls aren't usually the first thing you really have on your mind right afterwards. Even if we are guys and the popular age old myth claims that we don't do anything but think out of our dicks.

It's not as if it's like this with guys all the time:

_Guy1: Hey man, a buddy of mine just passed away._

_Guy2: Oh shit, I'm so sorry to hear that bro._

_Guy1: Yeah, I'm just so down right now. I'm not really in the mood for anything._

_Girl: Hey guys, what's up?_

_Guy2: Not now Girl, Guy1's friend just died. He's feeling miserable._

_Girl: Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that…_

_Guy1: Thanks…_

_Girl: So, you wanna like, go have sex with me then?_

_Guy1: Oh hell yeah! Absolutely._

I'd say that case only applies 97.9 percent of the time. This is the other 2.1. Why did I pick such a fucking obscure number? I don't know. Who the fuck cares? Fuck you. Go fuck yourself. Bite me assholes.

'_What the hell is wrong with you? How much sugar is in that goddamn drink?'_

"Yeah…" Vincent replied, suddenly ripping me out of my mental thoughts. "Hey you sure you're okay? You keep kinda zoning out like that."

I gave a short heave of frustration and leaned forward. "Look Vincent…" There was a dark look on my face. "If I say I'm fucking okay, then I'm okay. Take my word for it. All right?"

Both his eyes widened in surprise and he held his palms up in a defensive posture. "Hey… o- yeah okay fine. I'm not trying to piss you off or anything man. Ju- just… sorry."

I mentally berated myself for my uncalled aggression and told myself to ease up. Running a hand through my messy hair, I waved a hand dismissively. "Nah man. Don't… don't apologize. I'm just kind of pissed off right now about everything."

He studied me quickly. "It's understandable. You have nothing to be sorry for buddy. I'd be just the same if not worse if I were in your shoes right now."

I decided not to respond to that comment and thought about what he'd said for a second. "So Tifa talked to you?" Now why did I bring that back up?

'_Admit it. Because you want to think about her.'_

It took him a moment to get on the same subject page as me. He coughed once. "Uh yeah… She was like… Well she seemed pretty worried about you. She told me you weren't answering your phone or anything."

My stomach twisted and a sinking feeling of guilt began to grow. I hated doing this. Especially to Tifa. She didn't deserve this.

"Yeah it's… it's my fault. I haven't really felt like talking to anyone recently."

"Just kinda been hanging around?" He questioned.

I produced a nod. "Something like that."

"Yeah…" He stopped to take a sip of his drink again. "You know… I think… Tifa, I think she really likes you." No shit Vincent? How inquisitive of you. "Not in the same way other girls do. It seems like she cares about you man. The way she looks at you, talks to you. All those little things, you can tell. It's not just some little crush."

Okay wait… what?

I grimaced. What the hell, was he some kind of expert on my romance life or something? "What're you… watching us?"

"Heh." He scoffed. "No man but it's fairly obvious this could be something heavy. Maybe you two got something really strong going."

"Strong?" I asked in slightly amused fashion.

His serious expression suggested there was nothing funny about what he was saying or about to say. "There are flings, there are hook-ups, dates, whatever. You know, the same crap when a guy likes a girl and vice versa. It's fun. It's cool. You both go out, have a good time, she shows a bit of leg, some cleavage, you get turned on and can't control yourself anymore so you take her home and then hit the bed. Bam, bam, you get to see each other naked and before you know it, you're a couple."

I couldn't help but crack a small smile at his simplistic, yet painfully true analogy. "Is that how it is?" My fingers started scratching at the same old spot on the table once more.

"That's exactly how it is for the most part. I'm not saying those relationships aren't deep. The majority of them start off like that. Ain't nothing wrong with that. They end up being strong."

"Is that how you met Lucrecia?" I looked up.

He seemed temporarily caught off guard at the question but quickly collected his composure. "Maybe, maybe not. But that's not what I'm talking about. That's not my point."

"No?"

He shook his head. "Nah."

"Then what is your point?" Seriously, where was he going with this?

He leaned forward and his face took on one of the most intense expressions I'd ever thought he was capable of. "Sometimes, you meet a chick, or maybe a chick meets a guy. I don't know. Who cares. But sometimes you meet someone and right away, like instantly, even if you don't know them, you think 'holy shit, wow. This girl's got something and I just can't quite understand what.' and you start feeling all loopy like an idiot in front of her. I mean, you just can't help it you know? It's like certain chemical reactions inside your body are triggering and firing at all cylinders, causing your entire body to heat up in some weird way."

I swallowed. Hard. Why were my palms all of a sudden beginning to sweat?

I had to admit at the moment that his tiny speech was starting to freak me out just a little bit with all the dead on remarks he was making.

"So?" I urged him to go on, not daring to show a hint of the current unease taking grip of my mind and body, yet curious and eager to hear more.

"So all of a sudden you start wondering if maybe you two got something more than a typical attraction. Like something you're not meant to ignore. This is a way more powerful relationship than you can probably imagine."

Unconsciously, my breaths had become sharp and I stared down at my hands for a moment. Allowing the beating of my heart to ease, I spoke. "So what, you're saying like love at first sight or something?" Love at first sight? What a crock of shit.

It was his turn to chuckle. "Oh come on man. How fucking lame is that? No. I'm just saying that that person you feel so strongly about will probably be someone you'll have a really strong connection with if you decide to get in a relationship with them. They probably understand you already better than anyone else even if those other people have known you for a while. It's just…" He scratched at the back of his neck as he stopped to think. "…It's just like you two click instantly without even having to try. Some people have to try to connect. But you don't. Two compatible people. Yeah!" His eyes lit up and he clicked his fingers together. "That's what I'm trying to say. Compatibility." He winked and took another sip of his drink.

I mentally snorted in amusement at that last bit. Way to go and screw up that entire speech at the end there with that miscue Vincent. You had such a nice, well elaborated message but couldn't find the word you were looking for at the last second?

I guess it would be safe to guess he wasn't an English major.

I couldn't help it anymore and he stared up in astonishment as the short but fairly audible laughs escaped my lips and poured into the thin air. "That was good man. That was good."

"What the fuck's so funny?" He was genuinely curious.

"Nothing…" I continued chuckling, wiping my lower lip with the back of my hand. "You ever… you ever thought of becoming a romance novelist or something? Maybe a lecturer? You'd be inspiring."

Seriously though, why _was_ I laughing? Because…

…Because I was trying to laugh my way out of a possible truth that's why. A truth that freaked me out just too much at the moment. A truth that I wasn't quite ready to acknowledge, take seriously and accept.

Vincent wasn't grinning. No. In fact, he appeared deadpan. "I'm serious Cloud. Maybe Tifa knows you better than you know yourself."

My laughter immediately ceased after that comment and the smile died down instantly. I didn't want to admit it but it was like those words were a rock hard punch straight to the gut, cutting off my circulation of air.

I felt cold suddenly. Ice cold all over and it frightened me. He'd read me like a book. That scared me. He knew it. He knew he'd figured it out but didn't bother pressing the matter any further as he gave me a once over before leaning back in his chair and staring up at the sky quietly with mild contentment.

**4:29 pm**

My eyelids drooped at that instant.

Man I was so fucking tired…

"Damn…" I groaned.

"What's up?"

"I'm so damn tired man."

"Guess it's a good thing it's the weekend coming up then huh?" He mused.

"Sure." I gave a half-hearted reply.

"Hey…" His voice went soft, as if it were about to approach a sensitive subject matter. "You thought about maybe taking off for the weekend? You know… just kinda get away from it all? Forget about everything for a few days."

I glared at him. "And go where?" I did the best I could at concealing the pain behind my words.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Family? See some of your folks maybe."

Those words spurred a sudden rising anger within. But it wasn't his fault. No Cloud. It's not his fault. He had no clue. Absolutely out of the loop.

Opening my mouth, I opted to tell him about my highly fractured relationship with the only remaining member of my 'family' but decided not to at the last second.

"Nah…"

It looked like he wanted to press the matter at hand but quickly caught site of my perturbed disposition. "Well… just saying it's probably a good idea to get away for a bit…"

I stood up and he eyed me questioningly. I threw down several bills and nodded to him. "Thanks for sticking around for a bit."

"I-" The words seemed to be caught in his throat and it was like he was conflicted as to what he wanted to say next. Shutting his mouth, Vincent quickly opened it and nodded, changing the complexion of his lips. "Sure. Anytime man."

**5:01 pm**

"Is Barret in?"

"I'm sorry; he's not taking any calls at this moment."

"Is he in though?"

"May I ask who this is?"

I closed my phone shut.

**5:29 pm**

The Department of Athletics was a large, oval shaped building comprised of a dome with a rectangular attachment to the side that housed all the offices of the directors and several classrooms and facilities.

Personally, I'd been inside the gym for some football drills and other related activities but never inside the rectangular building and in any of its offices. I'd never had a reason to.

Until now…

The entire building was empty save aside from a few staff at the entrance. But this particular wing however, had no one occupying the dormant halls as the dim; energy saving lights cast a bleak, ambient, pale shade of fluorescent over the walls.

The gray metal door stopped a few feet away as my footsteps came to a halt. Pausing, I quickly shut my eyes and dropped my gaze towards the floor before looking back up. This wouldn't be like before. I wouldn't struggle. I wouldn't show weakness. That was the past and I'd let go of that.

The sound of my knuckles against the smooth, cold steel echoed far more audibly than I had anticipated, prompting me to take a quick step back in surprise.

Nothing seemed to happen for quite some time so I knocked again and halfway through the second knock, the knob twisted and the door was yanked open, revealing a distraught looking Barret. He often looked like a mess even on his good days (one of the drawbacks of being a stressed out coach) but today he just appeared completely dysfunctional. Out of tune. Out of sync.

"Cloud?" His voice was so passive. So calm. Highly uncharacteristic of him.

"Yeah…" I wasn't sure what else to say so I didn't.

He studied me carefully, his eyes traveling all over my face before peering right into mine. "Did you get my message?"

"Uh… yeah…" I looked away uneasily, my right shoe digging into the floor as an excuse to break the awkward tension.

"It was at 1:00. You missed it already." His voice seemed to lack strength, as if all life had been sapped from him. A walking zombie was perhaps the best way to describe his current state. When I didn't respond, he chose to continue instead. "Come on, come in inside."

My face immediately contorted and to a casual observer, it appeared as if I were about to cry. "N-no." Come on man, this is the new you. Get over this.

His retreating form paused and turned back around to face me at the sound of my words, a tragic look of masked defeat evident on his face. "What? Why?"

I swallowed and scratched my forehead, looking away, my brows still contorted into a deep frown, my jaw clenched as well. "I didn't come here because I missed the meeting." I still couldn't face him. What was wrong with me? Yesterday I told myself I wouldn't do this anymore.

But this was different…

This wasn't about Zack…

"You worried about what's gonna happen for tomorrow's game?" He quickly chuckled in bitter fashion. I looked up at this in disbelief and he immediately took notice. "Don't worry about it." He waved a hand. "It's been cancelled."

"But doesn't that mean you forfeit?" I blurted with shock.

"Yeah… it does. But there are more important things than records sometimes. We're human too you know. We're not the unemotional, insensitive monsters we make ourselves out to be out on the field."

His words had caught me off guard and I found it hard to respond but I did. I was here and I would do what I had come to do."

"Barret…" My tongue traveled over my lips, moistening their dry nature. "That's not why I came sir… I didn't come for the meeting."

Ever so slightly, his eyebrows rose in wonder. "What did you come for then?" His words seemed so expectant, as if the fate of their lives hung on the balance of what I was about to say next.

"I came to tell you that I'm not coming back." I mustered the courage to continue facing him and not look away. Only the entrance to the door was separating us.

Barret blinked, taking a minute to digest the words as if they were the most complicated things to decipher.

Looking to his side in thought, he turned to gaze at me again. "You're not coming back?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm done Barret."

"You're… not coming back to the team?" He stated again, more so to himself for clarification.

"Yeah…" I breathed out softly, momentarily glancing away uncomfortably.

A shocked facial expression? No.

A brief moment of anger? No.

Perhaps a hint of sadness, agitation? No.

Barret did none of those things. Instead, he stared at me lifelessly, without a morsel of emotion present. And I guess… it made sense… I realized that he had no reason to have done any of those aforementioned things.

"Hmm…" He grunted, nodding while lowering his head to the floor in thought.

I brought my own head down but continued peering at him from the top of my eyes, waiting expectantly for something more.

Despite my constant criticisms regarding his character and demeanor and the numerous times I've thought of him as nothing but a 'meat head', I had to give him far more credit than he deserved. This was a far more complicated individual than what people commonly perceived. There was more than met the eye for the tall, muscular individual standing on the sidelines, often found doing nothing but constantly screaming at his players to pull their 'heads out of their asses'. There was far more to him than that. It was just such a shame that I hadn't figured this out until right now.

With all of the anguish I suffered, all of my hardships, the constant mental turmoil and the botched position on the team, in the end, he understood. No…

He had always understood.

He had always understood my frustrations. And ironically enough, it was me finally coming to grips and full realization of that fact.

As if suddenly being hit with an epiphany, I nodded to myself and swallowed. "But… you always knew I wasn't going to stay… didn't you?"

Slowly making his eyes travel up to gaze at mine, a hint of a sad, disheartened smile emerged. "I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you that we're not gonna miss having you around."

My turn to smile. "And I'm not gonna lie and not admit that I didn't have some fun along the way."

He bowed his head once, a look of contentment now present. "Sure."

Wow, so much for a highly anticipated, yet dreaded, melodramatic moment about why I was planning on leaving the team huh? Sorry to disappoint everyone.

Dropping my smile, I cleared my throat, closing my eyes out of respect. "I- I hope you guys can move on past this. I'm… sorry about everything that's happened."

"I hope that _we_ get over this." He corrected sternly, emphasizing the 'we'. "You were a part of this team as much as anyone else even if it wasn't for very long. You were still very much part of this team Cloud."

I didn't know what I was supposed to feel from those words but somehow, they induced elation and for a split second, I felt my heart flutter.

"Tell them… I said goodbye and… best of luck."

"I will." He assured, a sympathetic expression now on his face. I turned and began walking away. "Cloud."

Facing him once more, I cocked my head to the side. "Sir?"

"You know that despite how you got on the team, you really earned your place in the end? Don't forget that."

That's what Sephiroth had said…

"Safer…" My voice cracked slightly and I questioned if it would hold. It did. "He said… he told me the same thing."

Barret's eyes twinkled in the low light. Were those tears at the corners of them? I couldn't be sure. It made him appear so vulnerable at the moment. So real.

So human.

"He saw something in you no one else did." Barret rubbed his eyes quickly. "He told me you were a great athlete and… he was right Cloud. You are."

My heart now leapt to my throat, forcing me to swallow again as that familiar, dry, lumpy feeling in my esophagus emerged. "Thanks Barret…"

"Cloud…" For the first time, he moved from his spot and took careful yet powerful steps forward with his heavy boots until he stood at least two feet away, towering over me. With a surprisingly gentle gesture, he placed a large palm on my left shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Whatever you do, wherever you go, whether you choose to harness that athleticism in any sport or not, that's entirely up to you. Don't feel pressured to do so just because someone else may want you to. No matter what… I'll be proud of you."

Inside, I wanted to laugh, scream, cry and crawl to futile submission all at once as the storm of emotions clashed within.

But outside, the calm demeanor held, betraying what was within. And then, I thought of the perfect thing to say. "As cliché as that sounds sir, I appreciate it very much."

While the moment may have seemed inappropriate, regardless, he pulled his hand away and cracked a hearty chuckle. It was good. It was good to be able to convey some positive energy, even if for a short little while.

Sometimes, it's good to use any possible chance you get to escape the negative light, no matter how temporary. It's good for your heart. Good for your soul.

His laughter died down. "Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?"

I hesitated. "Sure…"

His eyes scanned me conscientiously. "I want you to keep your jersey."

I looked at him with slight fascination and surprise. "Wh- why?"

"Because like I told you… you earned it. And so you don't forget that at one point, despite what happened, you were part of this group."

I pursed my lips and gave a single nod out of respect. "No problem…" It was the least I could do.

Retreating into his office once more, Barret gripped the handle to the door and paused, hesitating for the longest time. "Cloud…" He winced. "Safer's… funeral is scheduled for this Sunday… are you…" More hesitation. "Are you coming…?"

He had to ask. He had to ask because he knew that…

"I… I- I can't do it." As extremely painful and as much a heartache it was to utter those few, seemingly simple words, there was clear reason behind them.

It's not that I couldn't do it because of other obligations. It's that I couldn't do it because… I just couldn't do it…

And again, Barret understood. Even if you don't.

Nodding, he took one last piercing glance at me in the process, with a look signaling that it was probably the last time I would ever see him. "I hope you come anyway, even if it isn't with the rest of us and even if we don't spot you. But if you don't… no one will hold it against you." He began to close the door. "Goodbye kid, best of luck."


	34. Juxtaposition of Reality and Ignorance

**"Juxtaposition of Reality and Ignorance"**

**2:39 pm**

"I don't know Cloud. It's totally up to you." Yuffie took another bite into her sandwich as we strolled around campus.

Wearing a dark blue hoodie and with equally dark circles beneath my eyes conveying a lack of sleep, I looked like the Grim Reaper's reject brother. The one who gets the odd side jobs to take people's souls when their time is up.

I mean, it's not like the almighty Grim Reaper himself is capable of tackling every single job hands on himself. The dude has his own limitations. That's where his brother comes into play as well.

_Grim Reaper (GR): Yo, dude, I need you to reap some people for me today._

_Grim Reaper's Brother (GRB): Why can't you do it?_

_GR: Bro, I've been busting my balls all week and I haven't even had a chance to sharpen and polish my scythe in a whole month! Cut me some slack. Just last week, I had enormous trouble reaping this fat old drunk since my blade was starting to malfunction. How do you think that looks for me? For us? Do you honestly believe that it's good for business?_

_GRB: Okay, first of all, it's YOUR job. I don't even get any benefits for doing any of this. None! Look at me; I'm all skin and bones!_

_GR: Actually you're only bones…_

_GRB: Exactly._

_GR: But you've always been b- _

_GRB: And secondly, I'm busy anyways._

_GR: What the hell are you talking about? All you do is sit in that chair playing Counterstrike all day as REAPOWNAGE45. "Ownage"? Hardly. I can get a higher kill ratio with both my eyes closed. Well actually no, since I don't have any eyes. Figure of speech… But you get the point!_

"Cloud?" Yuffie chimed in.

"Ownage!" I screamed at her, causing her to back away in trepidation.

"What the fuck?" She hissed with a hand clutched to her heart.

Shit. "Sorry." I muttered, looking away irritably. I cleared my throat and let the awkward moment pass before continuing. "So…"

"So…" She sang along, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Tell me what you think."

Sighing, she threw the remainder of her sandwich into a wastebasket and crossed both arms over her chest, prompting us to stop. "I told you. It's up to you."

I glared at her as if I were staring at an imbecile. "Yuffie, are you fucking retarded or something?"

She scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes, proceeding to walk past me. "Oh fuck off asshole."

I moved to catch up with her. "When I ask you for your 'fucking opinion', what does that mean?"

She smacked her lips. "It mea-"

"It means for you to provide your fucking opinion, regardless of what I may think or feel about it since I clearly asked you to do so."

"Oh!" She put a hand to her chest exaggeratedly. "I had no idea. I also had no idea that asking for my opinion exactly entailed me giving one."

I stared ahead for a moment and frowned in confusion. What the hell else was it supposed to mean then?

"Goddamn Yuffie, you can be such a friggin' pain in the ass sometimes."

"Uh-huh. I'm glad I'm always dependable then in that aspect." She began strolling forth at a quicker pace. "Seriously though, what is the fucking point in asking m-" I grabbed her forearm, causing her to stare up and wince in surprise. I hadn't intended to grip it so hard and so decided to quickly ease my grip but retain a firm hold. "Cloud, what the hell is wrong with you?" Her eyes quickly studied mine, the hues of her irises brightened by the streaking afternoon sun. "You are acting so weird. I know it's been tough but stop beati-"

"Yuffie I think I'm gonna leave."

There. I'd said it.

She squinted in an attempt to understand better and stared down at the hand still holding on to her. "What do you mean you think you're gonna leave?"

I swallowed nervously and my intense expression seemed to suddenly be a cause of concern for her as her eyes fluttered and her mouth fell partially open in eager anticipation.

Glancing around quickly, (although I had no idea why since no one was going to be able to hear us), I braced myself for explanation.

"A while ago, I got this scholarship…" I licked my lips and finally let go of her wrist. She didn't even move.

"Yeah…?" I could tell by the sound of her tone that she wasn't sounding too pleased by the second.

"I got a scholarship to this chemistry institute."

"Where is it?" That's all she seemed to care about at the moment. I knew it. Abrupt. Blunt. Straight to the point.

I breathed out softly and stared at her expectant face in disheartened fashion. "It's… practically on the other side of the world."

**3:05 pm**

"God, when were you gonna fucking tell me?" Yuffie shrieked as she paced around my room, her hands on her face.

"Okay, you need to calm the fuck down." I gesticulated for her to take a seat. Seriously, she was starting to freak me out.

"Calm the fuck down?" She screamed. "That's funny Cloud! That's real fucking funny!"

"Damnit!" I hissed. "Keep your voice down. These walls aren't that thick!"

"How can you get into a fight with Zack? What the fuck were you thinking you idiot?" She marched right up to me and grabbed my shirt collar fiercely. I braced for the worst. "He's your fucking brother!" Letting go, she returned to pacing back and forth.

Good. No slap. At least, not yet…

"Okay…" I exhaled very slowly, trying to spill some sense into her. "Things are complicated and you have no idea what's going on between me an-"

"You hit your own brother you stupid idiot! You hit him, tell him you hate him and only tell me all of this now? You decide to skip the whole weekend and tell me this now? Are you seriously inbred?"

I winced. "You h-"

"Stupid, selfish prick!" She shook her head in disbelief, staring at me in disgust. "Don't you know he loves you? We love you. We both love you. We're the only ones who'll always love you no matter what. And then what? You decide to pack up and run away now all of a sudden? Leaving us like a pack of rotten dogs?"

Okay fuck. That had struck a nerve. I roared angrily and marched up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder and shaking her roughly. "That's not fair! That's not fair! Why am I always the one who gets blamed?"

Streams of tears bounced down her cheeks as her body shook while she looked up at me in fear, wide eyed and panic stricken.

Suddenly, there was a loud, ferocious banging on the door.

What now?

"Hey? What the hell's going on in there? You alright? Cloud?"

Johnny. My retard dorm neighbor.

Yuffie frantically pushed me away in disgust and raced for the door, wiping her tears on her sleeves. Yanking the door open, she revealed a shocked looking Johnny standing in the middle of the way before pushing past him and making her hasty exit down the corridor.

"Damnit…" I muttered and took off full speed toward the door. "Get the fuck outta my way dude." I shot at him dangerously.

To my surprise, he didn't try to stop me but didn't let the matter go entirely either. "What's going on buddy?"

Buddy? Buddy? He seemed genuinely curious and concerned. Concerned for who? For me, or for Yuffie?

Despite my best attempts to channel my current anger towards him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it as I gave up then and there and decided to let Yuffie go. He didn't deserve it and hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he had probably prevented the situation from escalating down a darker path.

The best thing to do right now would be to give Yuffie time. Let her cool down. Confronting her in this state would produce very negative results.

Sighing, I rubbed a hand down my face and placed both my hands on my hips, shaking my head while staring at the floor. "Fuck man… I think… I think I've really fucked up."

His wide eyes returned back to their original form and he gulped once. "Everything alright though?"

I scratched my hair. "No man… I… don't even know what the fuck I'm doing anymore." Seriously. What _was_ I doing anymore? What did I really want?

"Well…" He paused to stare down the now empty corridor in which she had fled. "If it's any consolation, I'm an expert myself in these matters and the best thing to do is to wait it out. She'll understand if you're not interested in her anymore."

Oh my Go- Are you fucking kidding me?

I scowled at him venomously. "Fucking hell…" I spat in between grit teeth.

"What?" He asked innocently as I returned to my room and shut the door.

**3:19 pm**

Chill. That's what I need.

I needed some time to chill and let this blow over before I confronted her again.

But… would it be okay to get my mind off things for a while considering all that had transpired?

Why not? All this doom and gloom was probably only making me age faster than necessary anyways.

**3:22 pm**

I stared up at the ceiling from my spot on the bed. This wasn't working. I needed to do something else.

Shooting a glance towards my desk, my eyes fell upon the sight of the empty area where the computer had once been.

God you're a fucking idiot Cloud.

'_I concur.'_

**3:26 pm**

I needed to get out of here now. And do what? Go for a run?

Nah. Don't really feel like it for some reason.

Call up Vincent?

Nah. I already had a 'heart to heart' with him once. More than enough.

Call up Tifa?

Yeah right. I've been avoiding her all week and haven't seen her in what feels like ages. I just couldn't muster up the courage to confront her now in this state of turmoil. It would be… Too. Fucking. Weird.

What to do?

**4:44 pm**

"I still can't believe you of all people are in the library." I glanced up at him from the board.

"Dude please. Don't insult my intelligence." He peered at the board studiously and I couldn't help but crack a smirk at his ridiculously intense, focused stare despite my state of turmoil.

"Seriously…" I watched in fascination as he contemplated which piece to move next. "Have you ever even played chess anytime recently? You didn't even know how to set up the pieces." This was embarrassing.

"I've played a few times." He squinted in thought and settled with moving his bishop. Then he took another bite out of his chocolate bar.

I stared at the half eaten candy and up at the 'No Food' signs clearly plastered all over the place. "You know, we'r-"

"Excuse me sir…" As if on cue, an elderly librarian approached us, staring at Reno. "There's no food or drink allowed in the library I'm afraid."

"Oh…" Reno gazed up at her in that intense, weird way of his, eyes unblinking. I had to admit, it could make the average person uneasy having him stare at them like that. "Well, I actually suffer from hypoglycemia and I've been instructed by my doctor to maintain a constant dose of sugar in the form of glucose so I can keep my blood sugar level up. Otherwise, I'll have sporadic convulsions."

What. The. Hell?

"O- Oh…" The librarian pulled back in slight shock. "Um… I'm sorry…" She appeared truly stumped and looked around for a moment as if unsure of what do next, her lip quivering before turning to Reno. "Okay then, um… I suppose… it's alright then in your case. Okay. I'm sorry again dear."

"It's alright ma'am. You didn't know." Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?

I stared at him in disbelief with a half open mouth as she left. "You fu- You fucking liar. You don't really have hypoglycemia do you?"

He took another casual bite of his chocolate bar. "No. But this is a damn good Mars bar. Too bad it has trans fat though."

**4:49 pm**

"How do you figure Super Mario is a communist?"

He scoffed while waiting for me to make my next move. "Because dude, just look at the settings in the game and more importantly, his attire."

"His attire?" I looked up.

"Yeah. I mean, he's dressed entirely in red. Those guys at Nintendo, they know perfectly well what they're doing. It's all a ploy. They should call it 'Super Mario Czar' instead of 'Super Mario World'."

I stared down at the board in thought for a moment. "But… Nintendo is Japanese and they're democratic…"

"That's what they want you to believe." He wagged an accusatory finger at me. "But they have a deeper agenda. They're smart bastards." He raised both eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and made my move. "Why are you always bringing up this shit?"

"Because…" His eyes scanned the pieces. "Corporate America is a cancer to today's society and will soon be on its downfall."

I looked up in amusement. "You don't actually believe that now do you?"

"Hey, I saw that movie Fight Club the other day." He abruptly changed the subject, opting to move a pawn.

I looked at him peculiarly. Okay… That was fucked up… "What about it?"

"Damn man, it was awesome. That twist at the end. I mean wow! You just never see it coming you know? Unbelievable movie."

"Yeah… it is a pretty sweet movie." I nodded, smiling faintly in the process as I checked my available pieces. I had most of them intact. He really wasn't too good at this game. It showed. "That twist paved the way for movies like it. It's pretty unique."

"No shit man. I mean, I can't believe that Tyler Durden was actually a ghost the whole time. You'd never even think he's dead."

My smile immediately faded and I stared up at him in disbelief. What? No. No Reno. "Reno, I think you may have misunders-"

"Dude it was awesome how they just spring it up on you like that. Like, the whole time, he's actually talking to a ghost." He smiled widely, biting into the remaining pieces of his candy bar.

"Reno, that wasn't what happened."

"What?" He stared up questioningly. "You mean with the ghost or w-"

"No man." I shook my head, slightly frustrated at just how inept he could be. It must have taken true talent to be this stupid and dense. "There was no ghost."

He appeared puzzled. "What do you mean 'there was no ghost'?"

"I mean like, there was no ghost. Tyler Durden was actually the main character. He was Edward Norton. Brad Pitt and Edward Norton were the same character but they suffered split personality disorder."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The two guys in the movie are the same dude."

Reno grimaced. "What…? The fuck you talking about?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "The two main characters weren't actually two different guys. They were the same person. Their physical differences symbolized their contrasting personalities."

Reno stared down at the board in horror before looking back up. "Are you saying the two dudes are one person?"

I blinked and rolled my eyes. "Yes Reno. It's the same guy. He was schizophrenic."

There was an ensuing silence before: "What the fuck kinda movie is that?"

I was on the verge of cracking up. "It's supposed to be cerebral. Make you think."

"Pfft." He blurted. "Fuck that shit. I'm gonna go take a leak and try to get that shit out of my mind. Hey, don't touch the pieces while I'm gone. I remember their place."

I don't think I'm gonna be rigging this match anytime soon Reno… You'll need all the help you can get buddy.

**5:17 pm**

This game's been going on far longer than it should. I frowned while looking down at the board. I mean, I still had the majority of his pieces and he had barely taken any of mine. Yet why couldn't I find any way to end it?

I'm usually good at this. I'd play against other kids in my science and math classes when I was younger and would usually smoke them. Was I just rusty?

"Your move Cloud." Reno shot both eyebrows up and flashed me a smile.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, thinking of what to do next.

"You're pretty good man."

I didn't bother glancing up. "Thanks… I've played a lot." Although I wasn't exactly displaying that at the moment. I should have had him in less than two minutes like with most others.

"Yeah… you've managed to play the game in a different way than most others."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Cerebral…" He hissed very, very slowly, making it sound almost mechanical. It was pretty chilling in the manner he had just said that word.

I squinted with one eye, cocking my head to the side. "Reno?" What the hell was wrong with him?

He picked up of my claimed pawns and leaned back in his chair, a stoic demeanor now present on his face. His fingers began circulating the pawn in between each other. "They say that the hardest thing in the world is unlocking the secrets to the human psyche."

"Hmm?" I still didn't understand what the hell he was getting at.

"Make a move Cloud." He ushered quietly, in an extremely biting tone. His eyes never left mine.

With a frown, I peered down at the board and let another minute or so pass before opting to move my knight.

With his eyes never leaving mine, he brought his Queen up forward, in position to kill my King. "Check." Again, he flashed both eyebrows.

I looked down at the board. His Queen was now going to die. What the hell kind of bullshit move was that? Glancing back up at him, I shook my head. "You sure you wanna do that?"

"Why?" He peered down and his eyes immediately widened. "Oh shit… Fuck it's too late, I already let go. Play on."

I shut my eyes. My God Reno, do you ever think? Sometimes, I felt sorry for him. Moving my free bishop, I took his Queen.

Reno smiled. "Didn't see that one."

"You never do, do you?"

"No… Then again, most people don't either." Again, he stared at me coldly as he moved his only rook.

I countered.

He moved a pawn.

I countered again.

His only Knight was moved.

I took his rook with one of my pawns.

Honestly, if he wasn't even gonna bother to at least thi-

Wait… Wait a minute… Wait just a minute.

What the fuck…?

'_Trap. Trap move. He just got your pawn out of the way for his.'_

I studied the board and quickly looked up at him as a wry smile cracked his features.

Oh crap… You've gotta be fucking kidding me…

He moved his pawn to the end of my board and replaced it with his Queen. "Something wrong Cloud?"

I peered up and then back down. "How the… How did you…"

"They fall in line, all of them… one by one, one by one… Ready to play." His twinkling eyes bore into mine. "Your move Cloud."

My move… My move alright but there was nothing to move. This was truly absurd and for a few moments, I couldn't get my mind around it. Couldn't bring myself to realize what had happened.

It was over… I knew it and so did he. "It's…" I didn't want to admit it. Couldn't believe it. Not Reno. No way. "It's over I think…"

Unbefuckinglievable.

"Checkmate…" He slurred, continuing to roll the pawn through his fingers while glaring at me penetratingly.

I stared up, slightly blushing in the process. I still couldn't believe. It must have been a fluke. But… no…

No way… It was like he played me all along. The setup had been perfect. No way a fluke could play out that beautifully.

I nodded to him, still unable to acknowledge and accept what had happened. "Yeah… I guess you win."

That wry smile widened. "Good game Cloud…?" Again, in that same mechanical tone.

I thought about it for a moment. Not just about the game, but about everything he'd ever said and done. Dating back to the first time I met him. It then dawned on me that I still didn't know one thing about him.

"Reno…" Clearing my throat, I decided to ask. "What major are you?"

"Oh me?" He flicked his nose and continued playing with the pawn. "I was a psychology major."

"Was?"

"Yeah. I finished two years ago… With honors."

Now I was truly confused. "Then wha-"

"I'm working on my thesis for my Masters."

Rolling my tongue on the inside of my mouth, I narrowed my eyes. "What's your thesis?"

His wry smile broke out into a full grin and he winked while standing up, slinging his coat over his shoulder. "The study of extraordinary, irrational behavior and its effects on the human mind. You'd be surprised just what you can learn about how people react to things they don't see daily. It's an interesting evaluation of the human brain. Though I admit, the way I'm going on about my research is highly unorthodox."

I had to let that digest for a moment before I looked up at him and squinted in thought. "The thing with Fight Club th-"

"Is a case of Socratic irony." He winked. "Wouldn't you agree?"

I snorted in disbelief. "So all that communism crap an-"

"Come on man… Anyone with an ounce of clue knows that communism can't work. Tried and failed formula." He strolled over to me and patted me on the back. "Thanks for the interesting times. I'll send you my work when it gets published."

I continued looking down at the board, dumbfounded. "I'll…" I was at a loss for words. "Yeah…"

"Cloud?"

I glanced up, meeting a frown. "Huh?"

"You know what your greatest flaw is?"

My heart skipped a beat at that and I felt a flush coming on. "Uh… what?" I wasn't asking 'what' in response to his answer. I was asking him to basically repeat himself.

He waited several moments, unnerving me further and further before he spoke. "Nevermind… I'll tell you next chapter."

At first, I wasn't sure I'd heard that correctly. "What?" I repeated again. Okay now I was really fucking confused.

"I'll see you later. I'm late for my weekly 'harass the female population on campus' by making degrading sexual remarks intended to spur negative reactions. Should be fun. Toodles."

**5:54 pm**

Okay be honest: did anyone else see what the hell just happened back there coming at all?

'_I bet the Grim Reaper's laughing at you right about now.'_

**5:56 pm **

Note to self: Um… I haven't done one of these things in a while so I just decided to throw one into this empty time interval and waste some space.

**5:57 pm**

No wait, let me redo that one…

Note to self: Reno is fucking crazy and possibly a genius with an astronomical IQ. Yeah. Uh… okay… yeah.

**5:59 pm**

Second note to self: On a totally different, completely unrelated note, I feel I should add that it sucks when you try to yawn but you're so tired that you can't get that right amount of air in and out to satisfy the yawn. So you kind of keep sucking in air like an idiot until you receive the sufficient amount.

**6:00 pm**

You all know what I'm talking about right?

**6:02 pm**

"Hi Cloud…" She called out softly as I came to an excruciatingly slow halt right before my dorm door.

Tifa. Oh. Fuck.

It felt like practically an eternity since I'd last seen her. What do I say? What do I do?

"Hey…" I rubbed the back of my neck and stared away uneasily. Damnit. I hadn't expected this. I wasn't ready.

"Cloud look at me." Wow, still as feisty as ever I see.

"No." Still as dumb and pathetic as ever around her I see.

A short silence. "Why not?" Her voice was so soft. So smooth. So sweet.

"Because if I do…" Go on, say it.

"Because if you do…" She indicated for me to continue.

"Because if I do, then I won't be able to feel sad, angry and full of despair."

I heard her take steps towards me and I sighed, looking at the floor. "And why would you wanna do that?"

Should I say it? Yeah… I'll go ahead and admit it. Why not?

"Because I'm fucked up…" I retorted in defeat.

She was quiet for only a moment. "No you're not. You're just hurt. Come here."

When I didn't move, I felt her warm hand grab hold of mine, which finally prompted me to look up into her beautiful, welcoming eyes accompanied by a serene smile.

"I'm not hurt." I blurted out. What the hell else was I supposed to say? Regardless, it was dumb nonetheless.

"Okay fine. You're not. Now give me a hug."

"No."

She didn't appear hurt one bit, her smile only growing. "Are you saying you don't want to hug me?"

Damn. Trap. "No. Wait." Fuck. Damn you woman. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME RIGHT NOW? "No that's not what I meant. Wait."

"I'm waiting." She chirped. Damnit why wouldn't she stop smiling? I didn't wanna be brought out of this melancholy mood. Not now. It was too soon. But… she was… too… powerful… and… like… soft… or something.

Must… resist… happiness and joy… Must feel sad and hurt. Must continue with angst. Must…

'_Come to the dark side son… Come to the dark side…'_

I made up my mind and stared at her seriously, doing my best to maintain composure. "No."

She cocked her head to the side. "No what?"

"No I don't wanna hug you."

Much to my surprise, she let out a short laugh. "Yes you do. You're just trying to act all macho. Come here."

"No! No wait!" I desperately tried to extend my arms and keep her away but she got freakishly strong all of a sudden and pulled me in towards her body, enveloping me in a hug.

Anger! Anger. Anger… fading… Slowly melting away…

My God did she smell amazing. Holy shit Tifa… Okay fine. You win. Closing my eyes, I succumbed and brought my nose to the nape of her neck, gradually wrapping my arms around her slender waist and lower back just holding her like that for the longest time.

'_Welcome back from the dark side, Luke.'_

**6:06 pm**

A collective groan of Emo's everywhere can now be heard.

**6:09 pm**

"Talk to me." Tifa called from the bed. "And come sit down here. Why are you always standing away from me?"

I took a moment to observe her graceful, hot- no, incredibly hot figure.

"Why are you here?"

"Um let's see." She put a hand to her chin and pretended to think. "Maybe because I missed you and I started to worry."

"I had… a rough week…"

She looked up at me from the top of her eyes. It made her appear more fragile. "I know you did. But why did you run away and ignore me?"

I didn't have to think hard about this one. "Because I'm a coward?"

"Exactly." She pointed at me and leapt off the bed, approaching me.

"What're you doing…" I retreated towards the wall.

'_Oh my God… this again? Will you fucking be a man for once?'_

"When I ask you to come here, you come." She grabbed both hands and pulled me back towards the bed, pushing me down to sit on the mattress. Then, as quickly as she'd done so, she brought herself down on my lap and I felt a familiar region that I had forgotten about the past few days all of a sudden turn hard. "Ohhhh…" She moaned devilishly, raising both brows suggestively. "You must be really glad to see me."

"Maybe I am." I challenged back, a defiant stare present as I peered into her eyes.

Your move Teef.

It was her turn to become flustered as her mouth fell agape. "Wh- Cloud?" She smacked me lightly upside the shoulder. "I was expecting some type of shy remark or a blush. What's gotten into you?"

"New and improved."

"Well…" She brought her face closer and I could feel her hot breath, arousing me further and further. "…I can't say I'm complaining."

My smile immediately fell at those words and I thought about what I had said to Zack days earlier and what had transpired in my mind during the process. Licking my lips, I decided to ask her. "Tifa…"

"Hmm?" She nuzzled the side of her face against mine.

I was going to ask her. I was going to ask her if she ever thought I was a loser or weakling but all of a sudden…

'_It doesn't seem to make much sense anymore?'_

Yeah…

Maybe I had been thinking like an idiot that afternoon.

'_Fuck, I think even your readers were trying to tell you the same thing.'_

'What?'

'_Nothing. Disregard that last comment. This conscience is out. Over!'_

Tifa pulled away and I immediately missed her skin on mine, along with that warmth. "Hey…" She brought her forehead to mine and caressed my cheek. "Is everything all right with you and the football team? I'm so sorry about your friend again…"

I could have done a few things then and there in response to that question.

I could have sulked once again, retreating back to my shell and shutting her out.

I could have lashed out in anger at that awful topic being brought up again.

Or I could have cried. But… I'd done enough crying the past few days to last me a life time and I wasn't about to cry in front of Tifa.

Besides, I think we can all agree that the past few chapters have more than made up for any drama previously lacking in the story.

So instead, I did what my heart wanted me to do for once instead of mind: I brought her lips down to mine and kissed her deeply.

It was such an exhilarating rush. Not just the kiss itself, but the act of me taking initiative for once. That truly brought my heart rate up. She tasted so sweet and I continued kissing her until we had to part for air.

Tifa appeared in shock for a moment. "You kissed me…" She breathed out softly, clearly delighted.

"Yeah…" I was at a loss for words.

"You did. Not me." Her smile grew.

"Yeah…" I repeated moronically.

She sent her head back and laughed quickly before leaning into me once more, wrapping both arms around my neck.

"That was nice…" She whispered huskily.

I blinked and stared into her chocolate colored eyes. "It was."

"Again?"

Maybe… maybe I could forget about my existing problems just this once? Maybe?

I nodded with a mix of reluctance and excitement to both her and my question, and this time she didn't wait as she pulled me in.

**6:17 pm**

Pulled me in towards paradise.

**6:18 pm**

Okay wait. Scratch that last bit. That was truly corny, even I admit. Guys don't narrate like that. At least, non-gay guys don't.

'_Good. Because I was just about to stab myself and turn us both into a vegetable.'_

**6:39 pm**

I broke apart from a wet kiss.

"What's wrong?" She panted, looking up worriedly.

I shook my head. "Nothing, seriously. Just… how long have we been making out for?"

Looking up peculiarly, she shrugged, her hair scattered all across the mattress. "I dunno. Why, we keeping track of time?"

"No, no. It's just I'm really thirsty. You thirsty?"

She smiled, rubbing my cheek affectionately with a free hand before placing both arms around my neck once more. "Not really. Come on." She began pulling me down and I closed my eyes, waiting for the bliss to take hold once more as we made contact.

Her low, muffled moans continued and I enjoyed the moments for several seconds, caressing her waist before abruptly pulling away, breaking the kiss once more.

She came up with me before unlatching her arms and falling back down. "Cloud! What's wrong with you?"

"No seriously…" I sprang off the bed. "I'm like, really thirsty. I'll be right back."

**6:42 pm**

Seriously, how fucked up was that?

I mean, I must be the only sane guy on the planet to choose a drink over a make out session with the girl of my dreams.

'_Are you sure you're sane though?'_

**6:48 pm**

"Hey sorry about that." I entered my room once more, two water bottles in hand.

Tifa rested on her side, one hand propped up against her cheek as she observed me coolly. "You know…"

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

This prompted a hearty laugh from her. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" She pointed at me.

"What?" I shrugged, clearly confused while approaching the bed. I handed her a bottle and she sat up, that goofy smile still present.

"Cloud…" She never took her chocolate eyes off me. "You are so weird."

Weird? Okay… Not exactly the words I was looking for. "Weird?"

Again, another chuckle. "No, I mean, I don't mean that in a bad way. You are just…" She seemed momentarily at a loss for words. "You're just so weird, quirky, goofy. Not like anyone else I've ever met. Guy or girl."

"Is that like, a good thing then?" I was being seriously serious. My train of thought was becoming combusted. Fuck. Shit. Crap. Damn.

'_What do you mean is that a good thing? Stupid, didn't you listen to what she just said?'_

"You know sometimes I wonder what's going on with you. That must've been a first."

"What was?"

"You just taking off to get some bottled water for us." She barely finished her words as she cracked up in hysterics.

I stood there, dumb as a tree, unsure of what to say or do next. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes!" She squealed, a hand immediately cupping her mouth.

"Well…" I couldn't contain my miserably failing playful scowl. "I was thirsty damnit!"

"I bet you were!"

"That's it." I jumped on top of her, beginning to wrestle with her in the same way I used to do with Yuffie. Only this time it made me extremely flustered. Flustered and horny. Really, really horny.

Boy, wallowing in a pool of self pity for about a week really kills your sex drive. But voila! Here it comes, rearing its 'head' once more. Oh that pun was deliberately intended by the way.

'_Perverted bastard.'_

"Cloud! Stop!" She gasped, flailing about.

"Are you ticklish?" I know you are." I pinned her waist between my legs and brought my fingers to her sides.

Oh my God this was hot…

"Don't you dar- aaah! Oh my God! Clooudddd! Cloud!"

"Resistance is futile." I continued tickling her, maintaining a stern expression. "There is no escaping the tickling machine that is Cloud Strife. All will succumb to the awesome might of the spiky haired one. The machine known as Cloud strife is unstoppable. Impervious to assault. Impregnable. The machine known as Cloud Stri- Arghhh- Aahhhh! Holy shit! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"

She giggled and let go, sitting up on the bed as I fell back with discomfort.

"That'll teach you a thing or two about tickling a woman Cloud." She reprimanded playfully.

"Tifa…" I winced. "You just squeezed my balls."

"I did." She stated matter-of-factly, appearing strangely satisfied at her accomplishment all of a sudden.

"I can't believe you grabbed my balls!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures sweetie."

I glared at her, mouth agape. "Tha- that's just wrong Teef. There's like an unwritten rule about how it's morally unethical and sick to grab and squeeze a man's testies under any circumstance."

"Any circumstance?" She raised both eyebrows.

"Well… I mean not any circumstance. Like, there are a few exceptions."

"Mmmm…" She brushed a strand of hair out of the way and moved within closer proximity of me, smiling. "Tell me then."

I swallowed. "Okay, say you've just gotten into a fight with a guy at a bar and he's way bigger than you. Now it may seem like a good idea to kick him in the balls right? Well actually…"

**7:22 pm**

"Tifa?" I turned my neck from facing the ceiling to look at her.

"Hmm?" She moaned, resting on one side of my chest, her arms draped around me.

"I'm gonna ask you a question but you gotta promise that you won't get mad."

She immediately opened her eyes and stared up at me. "Well that depends on the question…"

"Just promise you won't get mad." God this is sounding desperate.

"I'm sure it won't offend me." She sat straight up. "Go ahead."

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked uneasily, beginning to get more nervous by the second at the profound stupidity of the question lingering inside my mind.

She chuckled and rubbed my cheek. "Cloud just ask. Don't be nervous."

I gulped.

And swallowed.

Here goes…

"Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"Are your tits real?"

**7:32 pm**

You know that movie 'Dumb and Dumber' with those two idiots?

Well, if I was ever cast in it, I wouldn't be either of them. I'd get the part of 'Dumbest'.

'_A serious question here… I would like to know, for real, I'm being dead serious… I just wanna know exactly WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE THINKING WHEN YOU ASKED THAT, YOU STUPID DIMWIT?'_

**7:33 pm**

Yes, yes, I really asked that question.

This isn't one of those times where I lead you all on and make you believe I said or did something only to backtrack and tell you that I'm actually kidding.

This time I'm not kidding. I really uttered those words. Don't ask me what the fuck I was thinking because I honestly don't even know right now.

**7:34 pm**

It's amazing how quickly a woman's mood can change after asking a single, simple question.

Well… it's not like she was completely mad when she left. She just looked kind of insulted. _Kind of_. I mean that this time. No exaggeration.

She can't hold a grudge against me forever for that can she?

Can she?

**7:37 pm**

I stared at that empty space on my desk where my computer used to be.

No porn.

No girls.

No delicious cherries.

No Tifa.

**7:39 pm**

Guess I'll be sleeping alone again tonight.

**7:41 pm**

_GR: Dude, did you see the shit that Strife idiot just pulled with that chick?_

_GRB: That's dumber than the time I went outside to tan. _

_GR: It's also probably dumber than the time you tried working out at the gym to put on some muscle._


	35. One Chapter Unlike the Rest

**"One Chapter Unlike the Rest "**

**Next Monday: **

**4:31 pm **

"Yeah, just like that!"

"I'm exhausted…"

"Harder, harder! Yes! Yes!"

"Almost… there…" I panted. This was hell.

"Come on, just do it! Go hard!"

Beads of sweat slid down my forehead as I groaned. Just… a few more… times…

Sighing in ecstasy, I exhaled with content as I finished and put the weighted barbell back on the squat rack and took a seat for a breather.

Wait… did everyone reading this assume I was referring to something else? What is wrong with you people and your constant, sex driven thoughts?

"So…?" he nodded towards the bar, "what'd you think?"

"I feel as if my dick's gonna jump away from me and swim to safety."

He grunted and shook his head. "Dude, I can't believe you struggle with only 135 pounds. Pathetic."

"How much can you do smartass?"

"300 for reps, easy." Now he was grinning like a retard. Time to set this boy in his place.

"Whatever… At the end of the day, no matter how much more you can lift than me, just remember that my dick's bigger Cloud. That's all that matters."

That smirk got wiped off his face pretty good. A true Kodak moment. Oh… here we go again…

There's Cloud going into zombie mode again, thinking God knows what inside that messed up head of his. And people call me weird?

Finally, after a few moments, he looked up with a frown. "No you're old bitch!"

I raised an eyebrow peculiarly. Okay… that wasn't fucking weird and random at all…

Good old Cloud: You can always count on him to say the strangest things out of the blue. It's a wonder he even has that hot brunette ogling him. Stupid lucky retard.

"So," I stood up to rub my still aching thighs, "is this how you compensate for not getting any action when it counts the most?"

He grunted and proceeded to load more plates on the bar to do his set. "Compensate? I'm not the one constantly flashing my little package in public for advertising purposes. Sounds to me like a desperate act for exposure."

Ouch. Score one for the blonde haired psycho.

I watched him squat down for his first rep and go back up, exhaling slowly. Now… this next thing that I'm about to do may seem mean… but it's necessary.

Opening my eyes in mock excitement, I raised both eyebrows suggestively so he could see me from the mirror in front. "Nice ass Cloud. Can I pinch it?"

He stumbled for a second and grunted in frustration, muttering several expletives. "Fu-" he panted. "Fucking faggot…" he inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to reposition himself but was having trouble. Pursing his lips in anger, he shook his head and placed the bar back on the safety, turning around angrily. "Fucking faggot Reno," he wiped the perspiration off his forehead with his backhand. "You shithead! Never do that in the middle of someone's workout set fuckhole."

What colorful commentary…

I grinned wickedly. "I don't understand why you don't take compliments well Cloud. I'm serious… You have a nice, well rounded ass that I'm sure most girls would squeal just to touch. Ever considered posing for Playgirl?"

His response? Flipping me the finger before walking away from me in disgust towards another workout station.

**4:47 pm **

"Hey… remember the other day in the library after I kicked your as-"

"Fuck off," he interrupted me immediately, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"No, no. You didn't let me finish. That wasn't my point."

"Oh… It wasn't?" he feigned interest.

"No…" I swallowed, "you see… what I meant to say was this…" Okay, here goes, "Hey… remember the other day in the library afte-"

" Reno, you are a fucking prick you know that?"

"A big prick or a little prick? Girl's call my prick monstrous. It puts male porn stars to shame. It fills up the entire screen."

He was quiet for a moment. Not the reaction I was expecting. I was anticipating something more along the lines of him calling me a liar or telling me to shut the fuck up or that I was a faggot or that I was a faggot who should shut the fuck up because I was a liar.

"Oh that's right…" he began, musing, "I must have you confused for someone else because when I was talking to one of the girls, they said when they pulled off your pants, they had to ask 'is it dark in here or am I blind because I can't see anything.'."

Hmm… score two for Cloud.

**4:56 pm **

"No seriously…" I began, getting ready to do a set on the bench press with him spotting me.

"Seriously what?"

"Earlier when I wanted to tell you something…"

Another roll of his eyes. " Reno, just do your fucking set already," then, with a barely perceptible mutter and for good measure, he added, "fucking clown."

"For real though Cloud, you know what your biggest flaw is?"

"No… and I don't really want to know but I suppose you're gonna tell me anyways right since you won't seem to shut up and lift weights like you should be doing."

"Exactly," I cleared my throat to continue as I lifted the bar and proceeded to bring it down to my chest. "See…" I grunted quickly, "your biggest character flaw is that you're too uptight…"

"Uptight?" From directly above me, I could see him shoot an eyebrow up in question.

"Yeah…" Another grunt as I lifted the bar and brought it down again. "You're… just- you're just wound up like… a knot." A quick breath escaped my lips as I panted. When he didn't respond, I continued, "You know… what you should do?" Damn this was getting harder by the second.

"Enlighten me Teach."

"Well… first of all…" panting, my arms began to tremble, "first of all… you should be fucking spotting me right about now…"

His hands went underneath the bar, assisting me with the lift and taking some pressure off. Ah… that's better.

"Come on Reno, few more," he paused. "Secondly?"

"Secondly…" Okay, just a couple more reps, "…Secondly you should let that hot brunette I've seen you with… play with your penis… but…" one more rep, "…more importantly, let her pinch your ass. You'll like it… trust me Feels nice," I exhaled with exhaustion as I brought the bar down to my chest, preparing for the final push upwards. "You're gonna… have to… help me with this one."

From up above, I saw him glare at me coldly before prying his hands away from the bar and stepping back. "Good luck with this last one Reno." Wait… what the hell was he doing?

"Cloud," I rolled my head back and watched him walk away. "Cloud wait! Wher- Cloud! I've got this bar stuck on my fucking chest! Cloud! Okay, you don't have a sexy ass! Cloud! Cloud, I won't talk about your ass anymore! Dude, your ass is ugly!"

**Tuesday **

**12:39 pm **

What a day. I'm exhausted. I'm hungry. I just wanna go back to my dorm and sl-

Oh my God…

Is that who I think it is? Should I go over and talk to him?

Biting my lip and brushing several strands of hair behind my ear, I nervously trudged through the small crowd in the bistro and made my way outside to the patio where he was sitting alone, staring down at the bowl of soup in front of him expressionlessly.

Should I touch his shoulder? Would he like it if he were touched right now? No… I don't think so. I'm not going to take the chance.

Clearing my throat, I wanted to sound confident, not agitated and laced with fear. Maybe he didn't need those things right now. "Cloud?"

His ears perked at the sound of his name being called and he slowly turned his head towards my direction. His wide eyed zombie expression that I've come all to well to know gradually faded as he studied me for a moment.

My heart was beating and I wasn't sure if he would explode in a fit of anger all of a sudden, being as unpredictable as he is.

"Aeris…?" Was that a question or remark? I couldn't be sure.

Biting my lip hesitantly once more, I offered him a warm smile. "Hey… yeah. It's me."

"Hey…" he breathed out, as if still in a daze, "what're you doing here?"

What am I doing here? Isn't I obvious Cloud? "Um… came here to get something to eat. Lunch time you know?"

He blinked profusely several times. Poor guy… "Sure, sure. Yeah."

I cocked my head to the side. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied instantly, with a hint of a cold demeanor. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't sting a little bit. "What do you want Aeris?"

I can see that he doesn't want me here… "Um, I was just getting something to order and saw you out here so I thought I'd say hi. Sorry. I'll g-"

"Hey…" now he surprised me by placing a hand on my shoulder, "sorry, I was just kinda out of it a second ago. I'm not trying to be a prick or anything. Honestly."

I couldn't help but smile and it gave me new courage to ask the next few words. "Do you mind if I join you for lunch?" When his eyebrows shot up in genuine intrigue, I cleared my throat, "As friends of course…"

**12:55 pm **

It's strange… We've been having a pleasant conversation the past few minutes, albeit about nothing truly important, but that's what makes it great.

No tension, no uneasy feelings, no awkwardness. You'd think that sitting down next to a guy you slept with and had an ugly breakup with right afterwards would stop the two of you from ever speaking with one another again.

But… here we are. Like civilized young adults, putting the past behind us and moving on. But who was I kidding? I had to give it all to him. He was a lot tougher than anyone ever gave him credit for and that was a sad part I wished I could revisit and cherish before it all went spiraling out of control.

Sometimes, I punish myself over what I did to him. Sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and feel repulsed, like I can't believe it was that face staring back at me that had the nerve to pull off a stunt like that. What had I been thinking?

If I could do go back and do it all again… I would tell him that he was too good for me. And I truly believe that now, from the bottom of my heart.

I watched him with fascination as he stared down at his thumbs while fiddling with them, and opted to say the next thing on my mind.

This was gonna be tough… Okay, here goes, "Cloud…?"

"Sup?" he glanced up, immediately understanding that the mood of our conversation was going to shift towards something other than the weather or what was playing in theaters.

"Why…" I stopped and swallowed, unsure if it was wise to continue. His bold glance assured me that I could. "Why… didn't you come to Sephiroth's funeral?"

It was quiet for a moment as he cast his eyes down on the table.

Was he angry? Had I inappropriately brought up a subject he wanted long forgotten now?

Licking his lips, his eyes remained low. "I couldn't do it… Not then, not now. Maybe tomorrow. But… not now," he shook his head, his voice remaining steady and calm, unwavering.

I decided to press the matter, if only for another minute or so. "He would've wanted you to be there though… out of most of them, he would've cared about your presence the most believe it or not."

His next words shocked me as he brought up his crystal blue eyes, a seeming clarity existing within as the bright sunlight painted a haunting image. "I already lost a brother. I couldn't handle the sight of losing another one."

**Wednesday **

**6:03 pm **

"Hello?"

I swallowed, positioning the phone more comfortably on my ear. "Hey, Cloud?"

"Yo. Vincent?"

"Yeah man. Hey… I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get a bite to eat or something."

His shallow, soft breaths could be heard on the other end before he replied, "Sure yeah. Alright. Where we meeting?"

**6:44 pm **

"Didn't see you in class today. What's up?"

He finished chewing a bite of his sandwich and wiped his mouth, shrugging. "I dunno. I know most of the material already and term's almost over."

I nodded. "That Tifa chick was asking about you today again. What is it with you two?"

As expected, his eyes seemed to light up at the mention of her name. Inwardly, I smirked. What a sap. Those two need to screw already.

"What'd she say?"

"Just askin' if I'd seen you recently and stuff. So like, later on, it made me call you up because I was wondering what's been going on with you."

"Same shit, different day right?"

"No kiddin' bro." I decided to change the subject, "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

He glanced at me peculiarly. "Sure…"

"So I was in bed with Lucrecia las-"

"Dude, please," he raised a palm, motioning for me to stop, "spare me the banter."

"What?" I asked innocently. "I'm just having normal guy conversation w-"

"Guy conversation?" his eyebrows shot up.

"Uh… yeah…" I frowned in question, "you know… guys can talk about this-"

"Is there anything else you two need?" an attractive waitress came up to us and interrupted, flashing a smile, with a notepad in hand.

"No thanks sweetie. We're good," I smiled back.

"Well if you need anything…"

I nodded and watched her rear as she walked away.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Cloud's voice interrupted my twisted, male train of thought.

I grimaced, "So? So what? I can't flirt with a girl just because I have a girlfriend? Dude, it's not like I'm cheating on her by kissing or fucking another woman." He glanced away uneasily, rolling his eyes. This, for some odd reason, bothered me. "Okay seriously, what the hell is it with you? Why does this subject bother you?"

"Bother me?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Who said it bothered me?"

I chuckled. "Come on, it's like, every time someone mentions anything sex related in front of you, you get all nervous and uncomfortable."

"What the fuck would you know?"

"Well, like earlier I was talking about it and you cut me off. And now here we go again."

He was quiet instantly, crawling back into his shell and in that all too familiar 'zombie trance' again. Finally, he decided to come back out. "I just don't wanna hear about your sex life."

I scoffed. "I was just gonna ask if you've ever had it where your girlfriend wants to try a new position. And I'm not talking about any of the conventional ones. More like some kind of spice variation of doggy style or something."

"Alright, enough…" the fool immediately blushed. God, what a kid. It's like I'm talking to a damn 12 year old. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with this guy? It's like I'm talking to a…

My eyes widened.

"Holy shit," I whispered excitedly, so as not to draw any attention, "you're a virgin!"

Now it was his turn to stare at me wide eyed. At first, I thought he was going to recoil in shock and total humiliation, further validating my thoughts but that priceless expression on his face quickly gave way to a grin of disbelief as he broke out into fits of laughter.

Now I was just plain old confused.

"What the hell's so funny?"

His chuckles died down and he shook his head in amusement. "Virgin? You crack me up Valentine. You're a little late aren't you?"

Wait… so he wasn't? "So you're not…"

He took a sip of his drink and rubbed his lower lip. "It just… brings back memories. That's all."

"What does?"

His eyes looked up into mine, carrying a certain mirth. "What you just said."

**6:52 pm **

Okay, I couldn't contain it anymore. I was just dying to know.

"So have you had sex with Tifa yet then or not?"

"What?" he grimaced in partial frustration, and partial amusement. "What is it with your obsession over Tifa and me? No wait… Over Tifa and I."

What the hell was that about? "Tifa and I?" I repeated.

"Yeah, 'Tifa and I'. 'Tifa and me' would've been grammatically incorrect so I had to rephrase it."

Alright, this guy was seriously fucked up. Just plain fucking weird. It would've truly been interesting to spend a day inside that twisted mind of his.

"All right, professor…" I drawled out sarcastically, "but seriously, why do you always get all warm and fuzzy whenever I bring her up?"

He shot me a looking screaming 'duh'. "What the hell do you think Vince?"

I grinned, stupidly deciding to go through with what I was about to say next, at the risk of possibly ending my life. "Man, I just know that chick's got a wild side to her. She's all like…" I made a pathetic attempt at imitating a female voice, "Oh Cloud, I'm so sweet and pretty and innocent. Won't you pay attention to me?" I batted my eyelashes to illustrate a point and judging by his reaction, I bet it looked pretty gay right about now.

"You are seriously queer. Seriously."

"Seriously?" I asked jokingly.

"Seriously," he reiterated.

"Lol, I remember when we first met, you actually thought I was gay."

He stared at me incredulously. "Did you just say 'lol'?"

I paused to think. Wow, hot damn. I really just did. "Uh…"

"Man, what the fuck do you think this is, the internet?"

"Stupid cyber culture is rubbing off on all of us. Blah," I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"And as for the gay thing, I only thought that because you wouldn't stop touching me." I have no idea why, but his words prompted me to burst out in laughter. "It's not funny," he frowned.

"Yeah it is…" I continued chuckling. "Remember the time I poked you-"

"In the neck," he finished for me. "Yeah I remember. Stupid retard. Seriously, what the hell were you doing?"

**7:01 pm **

"Honestly though, Tifa definitely strikes me as the type of chick who'd probably be a freak in bed."

I saw him bare his teeth as if warning me. "Vince…"

"Woah, I'm just saying man. Like, picture it. She's a civilized, well mannered, proper young female in the day. And then, in the night…" I deepened my voice for dramatic emphasis, "she becomes super kinky girl!"

"Man, why won't you just shut up?"

"I bet she'd be extremely aggressive. The type that jumps at your pants and literally tries to rip them off. I could just picture it now: 'Get on the bed now bitch so I can fuck your brains out! Who's your mamma? I said who's your mamma bitch? Say my name! Say it!'."

Holy shit, that would be SO hot… Wow, I'm getting a boner just thinking about it.

Cloud however, didn't seem too amused. "Are you done now, or am I gonna have to punch you in the face?"

"Dude…" I glared at him wide eyed, carelessly deciding to continue, "yo, if you're not interested in her, I'll definitely take her number. I mean, I know I got Lucrecia and all but hey… it never hurts to have a fallback plan like that."

**Thursday **

**8:31 pm **

"You sure you don't want me to stick around?"

"I need to spe-"

The door opened up far more quickly than I'd anticipated, which was followed by an ensuing silence as the three of us stood there, no one daring to break it just yet.

Finally, I decided I would be the only one having the balls to do it, even if I'm a girl. "Cloud?"

"Yuffie…" he studied me softly, a slightly hurt look in his eyes no doubt from the week earlier. I hadn't spoken to him since and this was hard on both of us.

"Uh… I guess now would be the time I pretty much take off right?" Loz asked.

I looked up to him and nodded thankfully. "Okay."

He planted a gentle kiss on my cheek and nodded to Cloud. "Sup Cloud, I'll see you later man."

"Later…" Cloud echoed, seemingly not into it as he refocused his attention back to me.

"Alright…" Loz nodded and walked off, stealing a final glance back.

Another ensuing moment of silence before he asked, "What're you doing here Yuf?"

Yuf. He called me 'Yuf'. He never called me that when he was really angry or bothered. Maybe now was the time after all then.

"Can I come in?" I could feel his eyes burning through my skin as I stood fixated for him to evaluate.

"'May you' you mean."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, you _may _come in," he clarified, now grinning faintly.

Still a smartass. I rolled my eyes slowly and let a quick grunt of amusement escape as I stepped in.

**8:37 pm **

"You know you looked like a zombie earlier at the door?"

He turned from his desk. "Funny, I get the feeling that most people are thinking that about me this week," his smile dropped. "It's good to see you again Yuf…" his voice trailed off.

Clasping my hands in front of me, I made my way towards him, standing only a foot away now. He stared down at me in question. "I'm sorry abou-"

"I know," he interrupted me quietly.

"I guess… I just took it hard. Obviously."

He was still for a moment before he bent down and enveloped me in a tight hug, with me immediately returning the embrace.

I really needed this from him right now.

**8:42 pm **

"So what're you gonna do now?"

He sat to my side, his head on my shoulder just like when we were younger: Kids filled without worry. Without regret.

I felt him shrug. "Weighing my options I guess. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How's it working out with Loz?"

"Well he's a total stud in bed…"

"Yuf…" his voice bordered on dangerous, dripping with impatience.

"Sorry. You asked." I continued rubbing his back with my left hand, staring ahead at an empty spot in the wall. "Things have changed so much huh?"

"Yeah…" he whispered.

I shut my eyes for a moment, basking in a few old, but not forgotten memories. I exhaled in amusement. "I guess… it was naïve of me to actually think that things would stay the same forever right?"

He didn't reply for a good long while and secretly, I was glad for the silence as a tear droplet or two escaped from the bottom of my eyes, sliding down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Yuffie…"

I immediately blinked and looked down at his set of hair. How did he- "I- I'm not. Can you see me?"

"No… but I can tell…"

A sigh escaped my chest and I wiped away my wet eyes with my free hand. "So have you talked to Zack yet or are you still avoiding him?"

He didn't respond a second time but I kept expecting him to. When I finally realized that he wouldn't, I rested my cheek down on top of his head and closed my eyes peacefully.

**Friday **

**10:26 am **

Fuck, how I can't wait for the weekend to come already. Fuck yet again.

Ring. Ring. Yes, yes, the fucking bell. Here we go for the umpteenth time. Time for another lecture with our bright and few of tomorrow. This country's going to hell. We are all so shitfucked in the future.

Oh joy, the fucking potential. I can just feel it emanating throughout this room. So much potential, I can feel the stupidity suffocating me as these little pukes come strolling into the room to do nothing but sit around, pretend to understand what the hell it is that I'm talking about and waste another hour of my precious, limited day.

I know what's really on their minds. Three things: Pussy, beer, pussy.

Sorry if that statement seemed sexist and exclusionary ladies but the sad fact is that the engineering department is primarily male dominated so forgive me for leaving out the other gender.

Besides, what do you want me to say if I was taking females into account? Penis, beer, penis? See how much more disturbing that sounds?

As I was mentioning earlier: Time.

Precious time I could be using to work on my car or that new robot I'm designing. That new robot that will help distribute the amount of profanity ushered when it makes its debut in my lectures as an assistant. Maximizing profanity usage constitutes better, well motivated individuals, which leads to greater overall success and discipline.

It's the wave of the future.

I know. I know my style may seem highly unorthodox but I'm not going to be like those other profs who simply lay over and die, letting the students have their own way.

And don't think I don't know what they go on telling their friends behind my back afterwards. Ungrateful, spoiled little brats w-

Oh. Whoops, here we go. Here they all come, filing in, looking as dead as ghosts. You'd think it was five in the morning or something judging by the way they look. These sissies are paving the way for failure. I don't even understand how they land women with those limp dicks of theirs.

Time to get up Highwind.

I brushed my feet off the table and stood from my chair, circling around my desk as students made their way to their seats.

Now for my favorite part of the day: The last few seconds before the second bell sounds.

Grinning, I checked my wristwatch, initiating the countdown while a quick flurry of remaining students squeezed their way in the door, desperate to make it before the chime of doom.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ring.

Glancing up, I made the rounds mentally and took notice of two empty chairs. Two empty chairs that would normally be occupied by Cloud Strife and Rufus Shinra.

Frowning, I shut my eyes with annoyance and headed towards the board, grabbing a piece of chalk. "Alright, everyone shut the fuck up. We're gonna start."

**10:33 am **

What's that sound? That ladies and gentlemen, is the all too familiar sound of the door creaking open, signaling the arrival of…

"Shinra!" I exclaimed, walking straight up to him, my chest bumping his.

He housed a five o'clock shadow and looked as if he hadn't slept at all last night. What did this mean? That I would be remorseful?

Think again! I'm the Mafioso of professors here.

"Sir…" he muttered, not bothering to glance up, "sorry I'm late…"

"What's your excuse this time Shinra? You got lost on your way waking out of bed this morning?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced away irritably for a second. What, was he going to actually have the balls to try and give me lip? Bring it Shinra, you little punk. Old man Cid's standing right here.

"No sir…" he opened his mouth, "I have no excuse. I'm late. You're right. This is unacceptable and if you want me to leave and not disrupt the class, then I'll do so sir."

Wait… no. No. That's not fair. He can't just talk like that. No! That's not fair! He can't… agree! That's not in the manual.

Fuck.

I glared at him murderously, daring him to make a move, urging him to say something inflammatory to warrant my venting.

But the bastard just stood there, appearing defeated and willingly exposing vulnerability.

Oh Jesus… I rolled my eyes and cursed mentally. Fine. You win this round Shinra. You clever bastard. "Alright… go… sit your ass down."

**10:48 am **

The door creaked open a second time and I glanced up from the board with irritation, which immediately gave way to genuine surprise as I saw a long absent figure trudge into the room with his shoulders slumped.

"Cloud?"

He looked up sullenly, imitating a zombie.

"Um… I was wondering if I could still attend… if that's okay w-"

"You paid for this course Cloud. Of course you can come in." I couldn't direct a harsh tone towards him. He was an exception. It was relatively close to the end of the semester and he had missed quite a bit of time in the past few weeks but he was here now. I wasn't going to send him away. He had just been through so much. "Take a seat Cloud."

Nodding, he glanced to the empty desk… and then at Rufus.

I took note of the visual exchange between the two as Cloud took his seat.

Those two, they just never seemed to get along and I understood why. It was painfully obvious. So painfully obvious that even this old geezer could figure it out.

It was a girl. The two were fighting over a girl. Now the name and origins of this girl I didn't know but one thing was certain: She had to be damn hot. At least I hoped so, for their sakes. Otherwise, this whole thing wasn't worth fighting over.

Clearing my throat, I picked up my chalk. "Okay, continuing…"

**Saturday **

**1:40 pm **

Feels kind of weird walking through campus after all that's happened what with Safer and all…

But enough about Safer…

I'm not here for Safer…

**1:56 pm **

There he was, in the library, sitting down in a study area talking with an extremely attractive female. Wow, way to go buddy.

Composing myself, I made my way over to them, my steps heavy but confident.

At the sound of someone approaching, he tore his eyes away from her and instinctively glanced up, that bright smile instantly dissipating at the sight of me, causing an ache in my heart.

"Cloud," I nodded in greeting.

He eyed me up and down with a certain air of contempt before settling for a neutral persona. "Hey Zack…" he called softly.

"How's it going?" Stupid I know. But in all seriousness, what else was I supposed to say right now?

"Yuffie told me you were coming," his voice and facial features lacked emotion. The emotion I'd seen displayed just moments earlier in the presence of this woman.

"Who is this?" I made notice of her.

She flashed me a radiant smile and stood up, extending out an arm. "Hi, I'm Tifa. It's to nice to finally meet you."

I gently took her soft hand and shook it. "Zack. Guess you've heard all about me."

She cast her eyes down to Cloud before taking a seat.

"So what's up?" he asked, looking up, seemingly disinterested in the whole matter. Well, it definitely beat his zombie persona any day. Or did it? I couldn't be so sure. Did I like this new, cold Cloud better than the weird, old one?

No. If I said I did then I'd be lying to you. No way I'd ever choose to replace my old brother. I'd give anything to have him back again.

But… like a grown man coming face to face with reality, I have to accept that that's not going to happen.

I looked over to Tifa again quickly, who all of a sudden appeared extremely self conscious and aware of herself as she made her best attempt to appear inconspicuous by trying to stay focused on her study notes.

"Could we… go somewhere else to talk for a second…"

As if on cue, Tifa looked up and brushed several strands behind her ear. "Um, I'll leave you two for a bit. I'll go brow-"

"Tifa, stay," Cloud interrupted her, his eyes never leaving mine. "You got anything to say, you can say it in front of her."

Again, her eyes nervously traveled down to her notes, refusing to meet my hard gaze. Was I that intimidating?

"Fair enough. I came to tell you… that I'm sorry…"

"That you're _sorry_?" his spiteful words carried a mocking tone.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy. No way in hell. He was going to make me work for it. That's assuming that I was even going to get it at all. "Look, I fu-"

"You came all the way here to tell me you're sorry? After all this time?"

My left eye twitched. "I called you hundreds of times. You never answered so I had to-"

"You only came because Yuffie convinced you to. You would've never shown on your own." That wasn't fair. He had no fucking clue. I decided to pull out my cell phone and began dialing a number. This elicited a frown on his part. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hello?" the voice on the other end sounded.

"Hey, It's me."

"Zack, what the hell are you doing?" Cloud repeated.

"Zack?" the voice on the phone continued.

"Yeah, can you come up to the library right now? Second floor, east wing study section."

**2:09 pm **

Yuffie walked over to us as if she had lead in her shoes, clearly not comfortable with any of this.

"Hey…" she called to me, brushing up against my side and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey kiddo," I nodded and motioned to Cloud.

"What?" her eyes traveled back and forth between the two of us.

"Tell him."

"Tell him w-" she stopped in mid sentence, now understanding. Turning to Cloud, he gazed up at her expectantly. "Cloud, this wasn't my idea. It was Zack's."

"Okay, I'll be back later. I'm sorry but I don't belong here right now." Tifa stood up, offered a curt smile to all of us and scooped up the books to her chest, making a hasty exit.

Cloud didn't even bother objecting as he briefly watched her disappear before casting his eyes down.

**2:12 pm **

"So obviously we have a problem here…" she declared, "but come on, you guys can't be mad at each other forever."

"Who said I was mad at him?" I spoke, shaking my head. "I'm not mad at him."

Cloud looked up at me, fractured expression present. "I'm not mad either."

Yuffie appeared confused… while me… I was pleasantly surprised at his words. "You're not?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not mad… I just… don't really care anymore…"

Okay… well that was worse. Much worse. I'd take someone being angry over not caring any day. At least being angry meant there was feeling involved.

"How can I make you care?" The words that came out of my mouth didn't just astound me, they seemed to prompt both Cloud and Yuffie to gaze at me quizzically. You don't hear those words coming from me everyday, that's for sure.

I took notice of a flurry of emotions waging war in the recesses of his mind as he seemed to struggle for an appropriate response and for that brief moment, I had hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe we could shed some light out of this whole thing.

"I just want you to leave me alone Zack. That's it. Nothing else. I told you before I just wanna go my own way. Maybe I'll care at some point in the future… after a while. But right now…" his voice faded. He shook his head, telling me that was it and that there was nothing more to say.

But… there was one thing I was now certain about, judging from his eyes. His steely, hard eyes.

What was left of the old Cloud had now completely disappeared. I had been the catalyst for change and I felt miserable and helpless, as if someone had stripped me of my air supply.

I had succeeded in killing my former brother.

**11:51 pm **

That night, for the first time since mom died, I bawled like a baby.

**Sunday **

**6:37 pm **

My breasts aren't THAT large are they?

Well… they might be a tad on the larger than average side but Rufus certainly never complained about them…

Cloud had really pissed me off last week when he asked that question. I still can't believe it even now. The nerve of some men. Just plain unbelievable.

But finally, after leaving numerous voicemails on my machine the past week, I gave in and forgave him. I couldn't stay mad at that hopeless cutie forever.

My hopeless cutie…

Oh my God, did I actually just think that? Get a grip girl. He's not entirely yours yet. Gotta work for it honey.

I observed myself in the mirror one final time as I readjusted my white blouse and black skirt, trying to get them just perfect.

Tonight would mark the first official date between me and Cloud. Or is it Cloud and I? Yeah, I think it's the other way around.

Anyways, like I was saying, tonight would mark our first official date… and I was the one who was taking him out. I mean come on, did you honestly expect Cloud to take the initiative and make the first move? Hello, this is Cloud we're talking about!

He's been so distant lately. Not his usual eccentric self and not the dark, angst ridden male who I'd had the displeasure of meeting the past few weeks either. No, he was neither right now. It was like… it was like his mind was completely elsewhere all of a sudden, as if he just didn't care about his current surroundings. He was like a zombie.

Well… tonight I'm going to change that. Hopefully. A little wining, a little dining. A little dancing.

Hopefully a little sex as well?

Okay I have to admit that I'm both a little nervous and excited right about now. Tonight was a big night and hopefully we could both keep our hormones in check until the end of the date.

But if we did end up doing it tonight… it would make a significant step in our currently sporadic relationship. I needed to know that there would be some kind of closure to this entire hectic mess that's transpired over the past few weeks.

I hate it. I hate all that's happened. It's set us back. Set him back. But tonight, tonight finally… it'll be all about us at last.

I grinned and stared at myself with satisfaction in the mirror. Perfect.

Time to knock his socks off girl.

**6:59 pm **

I heard a knock on the door and squealed in delight, turning to my girl friend. "Right on time huh?"

"No kidding," she noted.

"How do I look?"

"The poor bastard is gonna have a boner for the rest of the night I bet."

A giggle escaped my lips. "Thanks for letting me do this at your place," I smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime sweetie."

Making my way to the door, I took a moment to collect myself before opening it…

…And was met with a handsome and adorable, yet apparently nervous blonde haired male who always managed to melt my heart when I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey…" he ushered, taking a moment to ogle me. Guess it worked. I was pleased. "Uh… you look… hot."

I couldn't suppress my laughter at his lack of words. So simple. I liked it. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Uh… I wasn't sure if this was the dorm so sorry if I'm like, late a bit or whatever."

"No, you were right on time," I stepped forward and enveloped his hand in mine. "You ready to go?"

"Uh…" he breathed out, clearly anxious about all of this, "sure."

You're gonna get lucky tonight Cloud Strife. Just keep it up.

"Hey Teef…" he licked his lips, as if dreading what he was about to ask next.

"Hmm?" I shot him a sweet smile, closing the door behind us on the way out.

"Is my ass really that nice? I mean, it's not gay looking or anything is it?"


	36. Remember Tonight, Don’t Forget Tomorrow

**"Remember Tonight, Don't Forget Tomorrow"**

**9:47 pm**

My name is Cloud Strife…

…and at the end of the next chapter, I'm going to do...

**11:05 am**

Blah blah blah, gargle gargle gargle…

**11:10 am**

I didn't really feel like saying anything worthwhile in that previous slot hence the gibberish.

Oh wait, but I do feel like pointing this little tidbit of information out:

I love Friday's and I also stayed at a Holiday Inn Express last night.

**11:12 am**

I've been getting a lot of the cold shoulder from Tifa after fucking up our date a couple of weeks ago…

'_I wonder why…'_

Please don't remind me… Besides, it was complicated.

'_You mean like how she tried to make a move on you in your room, you freaked out and fled the room, pretending to have an errand to run? That kind of complicated?'_

**11:14 am**

Yes, I screwed up.

**11:15 am**

Again. Yes.

**11:16 am**

But you've probably already come to expect that from me now haven't you?

**11:19 am**

I've managed to get everyone's expectations so low that blowing something on a colossal scale no longer constitutes shock and horror on your parts. Instead, it's turned to the "oh my God, you mean Cloud did something right?" mentality.

I can just picture it now:

_Teacher: Class, can anyone tell me what 2+2 is?_

_Me: Um… wait… hold on… let- can I use my fingers?_

_Teacher: Of course Cloud… remember, learning is learning, no matter how we each get there. We're all very gifted in our own ways._

_Me: Uh, five?_

_Teacher: You fucking failure. You're worthless! You have no hope! Even an ape has more potential than you!_

_Me: What type of ape are we talking about exactly? Some of them are seriously underrated Teach._

_Teacher: Shut up failure!_

Yeah…

**11:45 am**

'_Go die a horrible death.'_

What the fuck? Talk about arbitrary.

'_I just felt like delivering something poignant.'_

'Poignant? That's the best you can come up with? Weak. Your condescending words have no effect on me anymore. I've moved past that.'

'_Your penis is tiny and Tifa would leave you if she ever saw it.'_

I wanted to cry…

I could feel the tears build up along the corners of my eyes…

Ok well, actually not really. I was just fucking around with you guys there. Come on, I'm Cloud. Macho Cloud. MACHO CLOUD! Macho Cloud doesn't cry!

'_Except when he d-'_

Next time slot please.

**12:44 pm**

My eyes lit up at the news I just read across the monitor while I was surfing the net in the library.

OH MY GOD… THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER!

**1:05 pm**

"Yuffie! Yuffie! Oh my God, open the door you're not gonna believe this! Yuffie!" I shouted like a maniac or like a kid who was way too eager to open up his presents on Christmas morning.

I continued pounding on the door shamelessly, growing more and more impatient by the second, not caring if anyone saw me or thought I was a lunatic having just escaped a mental asylum.

Luckily… there were no people in this section of the halls at this particular moment. And then there was…

"Yuffie!" I cried joyously, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her as her disheveled hair shimmered along with her body.

Yuffie's reciprocating look: Not one of joy, happiness, or satisfaction. No, it was neither of those. Instead, I think it went something along the lines of a 'what the fuck are you doing here, shaking me violently like a deranged psycho, you fucking moron!' look.

Was I right? Let's check.

"Cloud, what the fuck are you doing here? And quit shaking me, you fucking deranged, psycho moron!" She slapped my hands away and fell back several steps, adjusting what I now noticed to be a shirt much too large for her frame.

Much, MUCH too large.

Mustering what I could in terms of available brain power (not a lot believe me), I put two and two together and quickly took a step forward before Yuffie could react, sticking my head into her room.

Yep. Just as expected, there he was, with a guilty and quite embarrassed temperament sewn over his face as he lay underneath the covers gawking at me.

"Loz." I paused for a moment, unsure of what to say or think next. So I just said the next seemingly logical thing. "Hey."

He licked his lips and swallowed slowly. "Hey… Cloud…" His face was turning redder by the second.

"Clo-" Yuffie began, tugging on my shirt.

"So like… what're you doing here?" I ignored her, fixing Loz a look of indifference.

"Uh…" His eyes shot past me no doubt towards Yuffie before coming back. He shrugged helplessly.

"Cloud, you need to leave now!" Yuffie hissed impatiently, clearly not comfortable with any of this.

I cocked my head to the side to stare at her for a second before turning back to Loz, ignoring her aggressive but failed attempts at casting me out of her room. "Loz why don't you get out of bed for a second?" I challenged.

An evil glare took hold of his persona as he lowered his eyes. "I can't…" He growled.

"And why not?" I smirked.

"Cloud!" Yuffie shrieked.

He pursed his lips together, baring his teeth. "I think you know exactly why."

"No… No I don't. Maybe you could tell me?" Why was I being an asshole?

'_Why are you being an asshole?'_

Good question. And the answer to that of course…

I waved my hand dismissively and turned to Yuffie. "Whatever Yuf, you can ride whoever you want, that's your business entirely."

I turned just in time to see Loz turn beet red as Yuffie gasped incredulously, covering her face with her hands.

"Cloud!" She screamed.

"Whatever, forget that, it's cool. That's not the reason I came." I raised my voice instantly, the excitement from before creeping back into me. "Yuffie you're not gonna believe what I just found out!" I grabbed hold of her again and she just about appeared on the verge of strangling me while awaiting the next words to come out of my mouth. I paused in anticipation, further infuriating her.

"What Cloud? What the fuck is it already?" Okay I guess now was the time.

The corners of my lips twitched upwards and I had a star stricken look in my eyes. "Yuffie… I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THEY'RE MAKING A LIVE ACTION TRANSFORMERS MOVIE!"

**2:14 pm**

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what happened to your face?" The clerk asked me, noticing the large developing bruise across my left cheek.

I finished paying for my duffel bag as I cradled it across my chest like a true emo fag before fixing him a murderous look. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you find something more meaningful to do with your life instead of being some reject cash clerk?"

**2:25 pm**

Apparently, you can get kicked out of a store for simply voicing your opinion. What a crock of shit.

"Whatever the fuck happened to freedom of speech you assholes!" I turned around and shouted at the top of my lungs in the crowded streets, immediately earning the stares of hundreds of completely confused and possibly now terrified people going on about their daily routines.

'_Uh dude, that store is like several blocks away now.'_

**2:38 pm**

I sat outside a little diner opposite a Dairy Queen and messily carnivored my once proper burger.

'_Carnivored? CARNIVORED? Is that even a fucking word dipshit? Do you just get dumber by the minute or by the second now? I'm truly not sure anymore.'_

'I'm pretty sure it is a word.'

'_No… it isn't.'_

I frowned. 'Well then it's a fucking word if I say it is! Got it asshole?'

'_Screw this… I'm done with you for now.'_

I grumpily resumed my carnivoring of my now bitter tasting burger, all thanks to that prick.

**2:52 pm**

I had already finished my sandwich and was sitting around, basking in the sun while letting my food settle when a scruffy looking individual with a ragged beard approached me. I immediately recognized what he wanted.

"Hey man… got some change to spare?" He nodded once with his head, his eyes anxious.

I frowned and was about to give him a cold shoulder when I had an immediate change of heart. I don't know why. Maybe it was the beautiful weather outside, or the fact that this semester was practically over and I had completed the arduous grind of it all. Or maybe it was the fact that I was still lucky enough to be sane (or as sane as you can get in my case) despite all the ensuing drama the past few months. Or perhaps… it was his appearance and the fact that relative to other beggars, he seemed surprisingly well kept. Whatever it was, I felt inclined to be nice to him.

"Sure…" I stated softly, reaching into my pocket.

The man seemed genuinely surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting anyone to truly help him but was asking for the sake of false hope. I mean, isn't that what most of them do?

"Oh… man… thanks buddy…" He offered me a wrinkled smile and I had to guess that this guy was definitely a lot younger than he looked. "God bless you."

My eyes widened and I looked up in shock, pausing as I was pulling out my wallet. "What?"

He seemed confused at my look of surprise. "I'm just sayin' that there should be more folks like you." His eyes eagerly eyed my wallet and he seemed to be questioning himself, as to whether or not he'd said something stupid that would cancel the prospect of me giving him money.

It was then that I had a thought. "Hey…"

"Huh?" His face dropped as he realized I wasn't gonna be opening my wallet.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Now it was his turn to express confusion. "What? Why?"

"You hungry?"

"Uh…" He stared around helplessly for a moment and shrugged. "Why, you buying?"

I nodded. "I'll buy. Sit down."

He stood still for a minute or so, unsure as to what do next while he studied me. When I didn't react, finally, he seemed to visibly relax before nodding. "Okay."

**3:43 pm**

"You used to be a what?" I exclaimed in disbelief, nearly choking on my drink.

"Oh yeah…" He waved his hand dismissively. I used to do tons of cases. Civil mostly. Divorce, child custody, possessions… you name it."

"So what happened?"

He shrugged and dropped his gaze towards the table as if reflecting sadly. "What would any other woman do when she's being neglected? She packed up and left, took the kids with her…"

Aw fuck…

"She just left like that?"

"Just like that…" He reiterated, now circling the mouth of his cup with his finger. "And she never called back or nothing. I've never heard from her back since. I can't even remember what my kids used to look like. Sometimes, it feels like I was actually a father in another life." He chuckled hoarsely at his own joke, his lower lip trembling.

"How can she just take them and not let them see you ever again?" I was truly baffled how someone could be so heartless and cold like that.

"I mean… why not right?" He eyed me studiously. "It was the perfect time then. Infants, barely able to understand anything and they didn't have much of an emotional attachment to me at that time." He paused to lean forward, clearing his throat. "You know… it's always worse to lose a loved one at a young age than to grow up, depending on them and then have them taken away from you suddenly. That hurts more. Much, much more." He gave an extremely tired sigh, as if all the years had caught up to him, before falling back into his chair and closing his eyes carefully.

I watched him in fascination and took a minute to reflect on his recent words.

He was right.

**4:04 pm**

"Hey man… I… I gotta get going…" I stood up from my chair and noticed my legs had gone numb. Wow, we'd been chatting for a while.

"Oh…" He seemed temporarily disappointed but quickly masked the look with a stern nod. "Well…" He stood up as well, adjusting his shirt. "Thanks… a lot…" He seemed to be fighting for his words. "…For everything today… For listening. I appreciate it Cloud."

Upon hearing him call my name, I suddenly became ashamed at not once having asked for his.

"Um…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "This is kind of embarrassing… but I never got your name…"

He opened his mouth to reply before shutting it quickly, as if thinking for a second. With a smirk finally surfacing, he opened it once more. "Choco. You can call me Choco the Hobo."

'_What the fuck?'_

My eyes widened to surreal levels.

"You're… you're fucking kidding me… right?"

**4:75 pm**

Fuck. Sorry. I'm totally out of it right now as evidenced by my inability to properly present to you a valid time.

**5:16 pm**

There we go… that's much better.

**5:20 pm**

Random thought number 19452438: If Noah really managed to carry two of every single species onto his Ark, how is it that the bigger animals didn't eat the smaller ones to keep consistent with the food chain of life? Also, assuming they all lived together harmoniously during those 40 days and 40 nights of hydro terror like those gay queers from Barney and friends, how did some animals manage to successfully avoid crushing other lesser ones? Like, how did the elephant become magically capable of not accidentally stepping on one single cockroach, mouse, ant, rat, gerbil, spider, crab, squirrel, cat, etc.? Seriously, how plausible is that? I call B.S.

'_Please, just PLEASE shut the fuck up about that for once.'_

B.S. I tell you. It's all one giant conspiracy theory taking place inside a giant igloo located up north in Canada. Along with other famous conspiracy theories such as the Earth actually being round. As if.

**5:24 pm**

Random thought number six billion (I didn't want to type in all the zeros): Why is it that if a girl makes out with another girl, it's considered okay and totally hot but when a guy makes out with another guy, it's considered gay?

'_Because it IS gay. End of discussion. Topic closed. Wait a minute, are you implying that you DON'T wanna see two hot chicks making out with one another? Because if you are, then that's totally queer. I always knew you were a faggot.'_

Man… I was just trying to make a point about double standards here…

**5:26 pm**

Okay, here we go. The moment of reckoning is here.

I deeply exhaled and braced myself as I knocked on the door before getting down on my knees in a prayer position, an innocent, puppy dog expression plastered across my face.

When the door opened, it wasn't whom I expected it to be.

"Um... yes?" The confused girl called out quietly, eyeing me in peculiar fashion.

"Oh…" I brought my hands down and gently stood up, brushing my pants. "Um…" She looked vaguely familiar and remembered her that other night I'd come to pick Tifa up for our 'date'. Yes… date. "Uh… you're Jessie right?"

"Yeah…" She drawled uncertainly, a suspicious look on her face.

"Uh… I'm loo- Is Tifa here?"

"Oh." It seemed to click into place for her all of a sudden. "You're Cloud right?" She pointed. "Yeah…" Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, just a sec okay? I'll go get her. She lightly shut the door and I proceeded to get back into position on the floor, just like before, with my hands clasped together in prayer form and an innocent demeanor present.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a casual dressed Tifa who seemed taken aback at me being on my knees.

"Cloud?" She began. But I cut her off.

"TifaOhmygodI',IswearIdidn'tdoitonpurpose." I took one large breath. "I'm sorry. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE forgive me." I waited an extra second or two for dramatic emphasis before adding, "Please."

Guys, this tried but true method is the only possible course of action in dire times of need: Begging. Getting down on your knees and pleading helplessly is gold in a girl's eyes. It means that you were wrong and we all know that when it comes to women, even if you're right, you're wrong.

Despite her obvious attempts to appear annoyed towards me, she couldn't help suppress the grin that cracked her features as she slipped up and let out several soft giggles. "I'm supposed to be mad at you, you jerk." She tried to maintain that offended attitude but failed miserably.

See? Told you.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" I batted my eyelashes like a true imbecile, my hands still clasped together as I peered up hopefully.

"Hmm… Let's see…" She exaggeratedly began to think, a finger underneath her chin. "I think… I'm gonna have to go with no Mr. Strife."

My face dropped as I stood up, pulling the now melted chocolate bar out of my pocket. "I guess you don't want this Mars bar then." I glumly replied.

Tifa eyed the melted, sorry excuse for a candy bar, and was on the verge of breaking out in hysterics. "Cloud? Ew, what is this? Cloud thi- this thing is completely melted."

"Yeah but it's the thought that counts." I stated seriously like a lunatic.

Judging by my facial expression, and how it contradicted the content of my words, she seemed incapable of controlling herself and exploded into a sea of giggles.

"Cloud…" She wailed playfully, still giggling. "How do you always do this to me?"

"I'm too loveable. Woman can't help but hug me. It's like a disease or something."

"I see…" She smirked but took the hint as she stepped forward and enveloped me in a sweet, sweet, soft embrace that once again sent me to heaven as I dreamily shut my eyes and circled my arms around her slender waist.

"You smell so good…" I mumbled from in between her neck and continued caressing her back.

"You always tell me that."

"Well it's true."

"It's a body wash. You like it?"

"Love it…" I inhaled once more.

"Maybe I can shower you with it sometime then."

I pulled back wide eyed just in time to catch her grinning devilishly. "Woah… you offering?" Cloud Jr. couldn't help but get a little wee bit too excited for that one there.

"You accepting?" She challenged deviously, raising both eyebrows.

"Wait…" I brought my index finger up. "Just wait…"

"What?" She shook her head.

"I just thought of something." I eyed her intensely. She motioned with her head for me to continue. "I know it's just a figure of speech but have you ever realized just how unbelievably gay it is when someone says 'help me help you' to someone else? I mean seriously… what the fuck?"

Tifa immediately rolled her eyes and slid her hands away from my waist. "Oh for crying out loud… here we go again."

"No, for real. Just stop and think about it for a second. 'Help me help you.' How does that like, make any sense whatsoever?"

It seems that Tifa's found the only way to successfully make me shut up.

By kissing me.

Cheater.

**5:56 pm**

I stared at Tifa's slim figure lustfully just before she turned around with a radiant smile. We were now back in my room.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked so innocently, I was a mere thought away from losing control.

Wrestle with you naked…

'_I second the wrestling with her naked idea. Very productive idea. Tell her to go ahead with it.'_

I shook my head and swallowed. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

She smiled and put a finger to her lip in thought and it made me suffer just a little bit more.

Why the hell was I so horny all of a second?

'_Well let's see… because A) She-'_

Wait… I can actually answer that.

1. She's barely wearing any clothing. Well okay, not barely but she IS exposing a lot of smooth, bare leg and arms.

2. She smells too damn good to maintain control. You guys know that Axe commercial where the dude gets swarmed by women? Okay well think of that, only for the effects to be reversed between the sexes.

3. She sounds sultry for some reason. Innocent, with a dash of mischief evident in her body language.

4. She smells too damn good. Wait, did I say that one already? Whatever, go screw yourselves.

5. Because I haven't had sex since Aeris and I broke up.

6. Because I haven't exercised my right hand option properly since the death of my computer and therefore the death of my precious porn.

7. Because she smells too damn good.

"Cloud?" She stepped up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and planting a quick kiss. "You okay?"

"Yes…" I growled pathetically. My eyes carefully navigated their way down south towards the sight of the twin towers.

"Cloud?"

"I wasn't starting at your tits!" I cried defensively, pulling away.

"Right…" She purred, grinning, deciding to go sit on my bed. "So…?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at her.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno really. You pick."

Please pick hot, naked wrestling on the bed with you on top, pinning me down.

"How about something physical?"

'Oh baby you've read my mind!'

"Like a sport or something. How about that?"

'I like the way you think. Honey, I'm gonna start taking my clothes off right now!'

"I know!" Her eyes lit up. Me too Teef! I know too. "How about we play tennis?"

Wait. Wha-

Shaking my head, I attempted to clear my thoughts. "Ten- tennis?"

"Yeah!" She bounced up and down on my bed enthusiastically.

"You wanna play tennis?"

"That's what I said…" She smiled.

No… Damn! Fuck! How could this have gone wrong? What happened to my hot, action packed, naked wrestling session with Tifa?

"I don't have a racket." I countered.

"Oh don't worry. I have one and I can let you borrow Jessie's."

**6:49 pm**

I go from potentially getting freaky with Tifa in my own room, in my own bed with nothing but sweat covering us one minute, to getting practically destroyed out on a flat, small green court the next.

What? What am I doing? What's happening?

There goes the ball again. Yep, another score for Tifa. I am getting thoroughly destroyed here… as is my pride.

"Cloud!" She called whimsically from the other side of the court. "You do know that the point of this game is to score on the other person don't you? You have to at least try!"

"I am trying…" I growled under my breath as I turned back, awaiting another of her ferocious serves. No seriously, I was.

Innocent, majestic, sweet beauty queen Tifa with a killer mean streak? I couldn't believe it either… that was until I saw my lovable girl transform into a rabid, taunting and smack talking monster right before my very eyes.

She served mercilessly once more, not bothering to ease up the serve as it blew past me for another uncontested score.

"Cloud you suck!"

I frowned. See what I mean? Bitch. I couldn't even utilize my speed. This was so not like football. There was too much finesse involved here and I was getting raped. I was like a lost little puppy with its tail between its legs that still continued to repeatedly get pelted in the ass with numerous rocks as it made its way towards the boardwalk of shame.

Another serve… I actually managed to hit the ball this time though… straight up into the air and out of bounds…

Yeah…

"Fuck!" I screamed, about to throw my racket down when it occurred to me that damaging other people's belongings wouldn't be as simple as damaging mine. In short: I would actually have to _pay_ for the damage. I know! Who knew?

"Cloud wait…" Tifa jogged up to me. "I think you're being way too aggressive with the racket. You're not using your power correctly. Remember what I told you earlier about the swing?"

"I remember me sucking like a pile of worthless crap."

'_Truth. It doesn't come any more obvious.'_

"Cloud…" She began softly, offering a sympathetic smile. "You want me to go a little easier on you?" She teased.

Now my manhood was truly taking a nosedive.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, preparing to walk out of the court. "I'm done Tifa."

"Wait, come on, just one more game!" She came up behind me and tugged on my shirt.

"Tifa there's no point…"

"Listen…" She raced in front of me to block my way. A mischievous smile broke out as she licked her bottom lip.

"I'm listening…" I let out, my curiosity piquing.

For a split second, it seemed as if she was having second thoughts about what was on her mind but she shook it off and eyed me wickedly. "I'll promise to go easier on you this game AND I'll do something if you manage to beat me."

Okay… and what would that be? "What?"

Sucking on her bottom lip, she gestured with her head down towards her chest.

At first, like the typical clueless idiot that I am, I didn't follow, so I just stared ahead blankly like a retard as she awaited my answer with eager anticipation.

Finally, when nothing came, she stomped her foot in that cute way of hers. "Cloud!"

"What?" I cried defensively. "I seriously don't get it."

"Oh for the love of God…" She rolled her eyes and this time, she _pointed_ at her breasts and then looked up at me.

Okay… now this language Cloud understood. More importantly, Cloud liked the content of this language and where this subject was going. One could say that Cloud was quite thrilled with what he was learning.

"You'll let me touch them if I win?" I could barely contain my joy as I nearly exploded into tears of happiness.

Her smile immediately dropped as she gave me an irritated glance and brought a hand to her forehead. "Cloud… what a-why do you always have to make this so hard?"

So I didn't get it then? "What? You're the one pointing at your chest! What's that supposed to mean exactly? Come on Tifa, I'm a GUY!"

"Cloud, I'll flash you if you win. Do you understand?"

Oh. !

I smiled in excitement once more. Holy shit I was gonna get to see the puppies live! Oh my God I was overwhelmed with euphoria right there.

This was quite possibly more exciting than the time I met a drunk Michael Jordan:

_Jordan: Wha the hell did you says you want again?_

_Cloud: Uh… could I get your autograph man? You're like my idol an-_

_Jordan: Yeah… I love Nike. Drink Nike, is the best._

_Cloud: Drink… Nike?_

_Jordan: So go down to your local shop today and pick up a new pair of Air Max Jordan's… you'll feel like heaven…_

_Cloud: You mean "you'll feel like you're walking on heaven"?_

_Jordan: Shaddup… don't ever tell me what to do do! Nike doesn't own me, you do!_

Good times…

'_Did that actually happen, or did you just make that up like the millions of other things you make everyday in "Cloud's imaginary world of fairy flies"?' _

"Zombie Cloud, are you there?" Tifa poked me several times in the chest.

"How much revenue do you think Nike rakes in per year?" I countered almost instantly.

"What?" She stared at me blankly quickly for a moment before turning away. "I'm leaving then…"

No! "No! Wait." I gently pulled her back. "I- I accept your deal."

She narrowed her eyes. "You haven't even heard what you have to do if you lose."

I didn't care. As long as the prospect of seeing Tifa's tits was an actual possibility, it simply did not matter. "Okay, what happens if I lose?"

As soon as I saw that evil smile, I began to question whether or not I was truly confident in my above thought.

"Well…" She crept up closer to me, her hands brushing across my waist as she pressed her midsection towards mine. "If I lose… I'll show you these…" Looking down at her chest, she glanced back up slyly. "…But if you lose…" Now she pulled away while hooking a finger inside my shorts and giving a light tug. "…If you lose… then I get to have a little peek at the cause of excitement down below."

She flashed her eyes towards that familiar spot between my pants as I gulped in amazement.

What?

'_She wants to see your dick.'_

'Wow, thank you captain obvious. It was a fucking rhetorical question genius.'

'_Just trying to make sure we're all on the same page here.'_

I smirked. "You got yourself a deal babe."

**7:22 pm**

Shit. No. Crap. Damn. Shit!

"I thought you said you would take it easy?" I grunted while charging for a loose ball but failing horribly to prevent it from bouncing twice.

"I am taking it easy Cloud." She chorused melodiously, as if taking great pleasure in all of this. Wait, what am I saying? Of COURSE she's taking great pleasure in all of this.

Slowly, the possibility of seeing Tifa's beautiful breasts seemed to be getting slimmer by the minute as I continued to get served (pun somewhat intended… I think).

**7:28 pm**

"Alright Cloud, this is it, match point!" She shouted energetically. Getting a little excited are we Tifa? Don't worry, you're not seeing this piece yet.

I grunted as I readied myself to serve. At least I had the ball and not the other way around. Chances were always better when I was serving.

Exhaling, I threw the ball up and smacked it as hard as I could…

…Only to have it crash into the net.

"Fault!" She cried, the rising cheerfulness in her voice beginning to scare me. "One more fault and I win!"

Shutting my eyes, I concentrated deeply and called on an inner focus that I would often use to channel my energy into during times of great peril. This was one of them.

Opening my eyes after several quiet moments, I housed a competitive fire and fury as I felt the adrenaline surge through my veins.

You guys know how when someone has their back up against a wall, they tend to accomplish some truly amazing things? Tifa wouldn't know what hit her.

I was now set and determined. My goal: To get a nice peek at the 'assets'. Nothing would stop me from reaching my goal.

Smirking, I threw the ball up and smacked it as hard as I could, launching a laser over the other side of the net. Tifa seemed genuinely surprised and caught off guard for a second as she staggered back to anticipate the landing of the ball before crushing it with passionate ferocity.

The ball shot back towards me, clearing the net and bouncing once.

Not this time!

I raced ahead, dashing for my life as I lunged forward and returned the swing, sending the ball over the net.

With eager anticipation and a childish look of glee, I happily watched the ball soar towards Tifa as she readied herself for a swing, before opting not to…

…as the ball went right out of bounds…

No…

No!

"NO!" I cried miserably, falling to my knees as Tifa jumped up triumphantly and wagged her finger at me while beginning to trek over with a little hop in her stride.

'_Ahah- ahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha! Man that was great! All that just to set yourself up for disappointment. Fucking classic!'_

"Not possible… Not possible…" I kept mumbling, staring ahead in shock. No point. No win. No pride. No flash. No breasts.

"Awww… it's okay Cloud…" She came up to me, patting me on the head. "Not many guys can handle me."

**7:38 pm**

We packed up just as soon as the sun was beginning to disappear, the last traces of light clawing desperately for life.

I walked behind her, head low, thinking of what could have been and didn't notice that she must have stopped because I bumped right into her.

"The hell…?" I glanced up in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

That devilish grin on her face practically stretched from ear to ear. "You lost… remember?"

"Yeah…" I glanced around, immediately picking up on what she wanted. "Not here, right now." She didn't reply, biting her lip expectantly. "What? Not now, no way."

"Why not?" There was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Be-" This was ridiculous. "Because there are people walking around still.

"So?" She shrugged. "They can't see you and they're not paying attention anyways. Come on…" She insisted, tugging on my shorts. "Come on, let's see it."

I sighed and gave a short glance around once more and stared up into the sky quickly. "Do it." It was a good thing that it wasn't that bright outside now; otherwise Tifa would've taken notice of my rapidly reddening face.

I felt that familiar tug, this time, it went out further… a LOT further as she brought her head in towards my body, peering down with wild interest. I could feel the cool evening air making its way into the area.

This was weird. Really weird. But also hot. So hot that Junior sprang to mega life this time. Going from zero to hero in less than 2 seconds.

"Woo, Cloud!" She rolled her head back and laughed with great liveliness. Before I could pull away, she stole one final, good glance down below before letting go of my shorts as they snapped back towards my waist. "Hmm… I'm not disappointed." She sang, casting me a seductive glance before proceeding ahead once more, out of the court.

I glanced around, becoming extremely paranoid. No one had seen that, had they?

'_You better hope not. It's bad enough that Tifa had to see it but the last thing you want is for the whole world to know just how tiny it is.'_

**7:43 pm**

Wait a minute!

My eyes lit up. She said she wasn't disappointed, Not disappointed!

I cracked a goofy grin as we made our way back to my room.

Not disappointed. You know what that means right? I was becoming giddy.

'_Don't get your hopes up. It means that she's seen better. A LOT better but doesn't wanna hurt your feelings. Trust me, chicks do this all the time to make the guy feel better about himself.'_

**8:39 pm**

I scratched my right elbow and eyed Tifa with interest as she read a magazine, while spread out across my bed.

The question. I had to ask it. The question that had been eating at me the last hour in light of my asshole other half's comments.

"Tifa?"

She looked up, smiling, as if aware of where this was going all of a sudden. Maybe I really was paranoid.

"Hey when you said that you weren't disappointed, did you like, mean that y-"

"Oh… Cloud!" She yelled playfully with mock irritation and launched herself off the bed, jumping up towards me.

I caught her in the nick of time as I fell back against the wall, my hands cupping her round, tight bottom.

Wow.

This was nice.

She must have liked it too because as soon as I regained my balance and pushed myself off the wall, she jumped up, wrapping her bare legs around my waist, her arms doing the same around my neck.

Let me rephrase: This was nicer.

"Uh…" I mumbled, baffled.

"Hi Cloud." She called flirtatiously.

"Hey Tifa…" I croaked. Yes, croaked. No I'm not joking. My voice just literally cracked up like one of those third grade nerds from the Nerdonian gang of Nerdonia Inc.

She was so light, I could have carried her forever but opted to take a seat on top of the bed as we maintained the position.

"Why are you even now, still nervous around me, when you keep telling me that you aren't?" She inched her face closer. I could see her spotless face perfectly.

"I…" For once, instead of being a smartass and hiding beneath my protective mental barrier, I decided to let my guard down and come out with it honestly. "I guess it's because I don't want to screw up and scare you away." She didn't respond, eyeing me expectantly so I took it as a cue to continue. "I mean… you gotta understand, you're like- you're like seriously the girl of my dreams. I don't even think about any other girl but you. I'm-" Swallowing, and trying to downplay the intensity of her stare, I continued. "I know this is obviously gonna sound like a cliché but I would honestly take you over any other girl in the world. I don't even have any doubts about that. Like… when I sit and think, 'if I could be with absolutely any woman, who would it be?', it always ends up with you, ever since I saw you that first time in the halls. I was like, 'wow, this girl is drop dead gorgeous and I want her' so yeah..." Tifa seemed to blush at that comment and I chuckled nervously. "Sorry…"

"I have absolutely no idea why you're apologizing. Don't you understand how flattering it is for us to hear that?"

"But then, why do you girls make it so hard for us to come and talk to you?"

She pulled back a bit, a look of intrigue evident. "Us? We're sitting there, waiting for you to come and talk to us as long as it doesn't involve some cheesy pick-up line. We just want someone who's confident and honest. But you're all too scared to come up to us that way and think it's some kind of game of who can snag the girl with corniest catch phrases first."

"So what then? No pick-up lines?"

"No…" She shook her head. "I mean, they're fun and all, when the moment is right but if you guys just wanna chat, make it real, we'll appreciate it. Trust me. We're not gonna blow you off and laugh about it to our frien- well…" She paused, thinking for a second. "Some of those bitches might…"

"Tifa!" I scolded mockingly. "Such foul language from an otherwise innocent mouth."

"Who said this mouth was innocent?" Her eyebrows rose and fell suggestively.

I knew exactly what she meant by that. As a result, I immediately went hot and then cold, tensing up in shock "Wha-"

"Oh Cloud… why are you acting so surprised? Haven't you ever done this stuff before? It's all a normal part of a relationship."

I guess I wasn't normal then… or hadn't experienced the normal things in life. "No…" I muttered quietly, peering down.

Quite taken aback at my answer, she brushed several locks of hair out of my face and brought her lips forward to kiss me on the forehead. When I looked up, she kissed me on the lips and held it for some time before breaking away.

"You've never done any of these things with other girls before?"

This subject made me extremely uncomfortable but I would face it if I had to. Shaking me head, I couldn't think of anything really to say. "It just doesn't happen to everyone you know? Some people are alone for a long time."

"But what about you? You don't wanna be alone do you? If you don't, you'll naturally end up with someone."

Are you sure Tifa?

"Okay… I…" Scratching the back of my neck, both she and I knew that what I was about to ask next wasn't easy for me. "Don't take this the wrong way but I just wanna know…"

"Yeah…?" She encouraged me to go on, batting her eyelashes.

"How many times have you slept with Rufus?" When she gave me a look of shock, I panicked and quickly reworded my question. "No I mean… no, I don't mean how many times exactly. Like, I don't want a number exactly or whatever, just like, a ballpark figure, rounded estimate."

I clenched my teeth and realized just how utterly ridiculous and stupid that question sounded through my pathetic, yet failed attempt at trying to rephrase it.

'_You win the award for moron of the millennium. Congratulations, no one will be beating you until the year 3001.'_

I awaited the worst, tensing up and holding Tifa a little less tightly just in case she wanted to quickly escape. Instead:

"Uh… wow…" She chuckled quickly, brushing several hair strands away from her face. "Um…" Again she chuckled at the question, clearly astounded by it. Finally, she shrugged. "Well, I don't have an exact number for you Cloud, but a lot. Okay?"

I could have ended it there and saved face. "50?"

"Cloud…" She raised her voice sternly.

"100?"

"Cloud!"

Alright, I get the picture.

Since she didn't give me a hard number, I'm going to go ahead and assume the ideal scenario in order to delude myself and ignorantly avoid the truth.

She said a lot implying plural so it can't be 1, so we'll have to go with 3.

'_Idiot.'_

Okay fine, 5, maybe 6 times max. I could live with that.

**10:48 pm**

We must have dozed off because I woke up to a half naked Tifa clutching on to me, her legs pressed on top of mine, with her head resting in between my neck as I felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her own chest.

I took this time to simply enjoy holding her close while in a non-responsive state. It was a different feeling than usual but still just as incredible.

**10:51 pm**

My name is Cloud Strife…

…and at the end of the next chapter, I'm going to do something...

"Cloud?"

"Tifa?" I pulled my head back to survey her as her eyes opened, adjusting to the light. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mmm…" She rubbed her eyes. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that. What time is it?"

"Uh, almost 11."

"Oh." She was temporarily quiet. "Are you tired?"

"Not really, just kind of sweaty from before."

"Do you want me to go?"

What kind of crazy question is that? "What do you think?"

She looked up at me and returned my smile. "You sure?" Again, when I didn't reply at the obviousness of the question, she sat up and stretched. "I gotta go take a shower though. I don't wanna sleep tonight like this."

"Where are you gonna take a shower this late?"

"The girl's public showers." She stated matter-of-factly.

Or… "Or you could just shower here…" I offered, trying to come off as innocent and with as little sexual connotation as possible.

"Cloud…"

"I'm serious." I replied defensively. "Why would you risk going out late at night to who knows what weirdoes when you can just shower right here?"

She stood up and seemed to think about it for a moment and when I gave her my trademark puppy dog expression, she finally caved, rolling her eyes. "Alright, fine." Cue mental pump of fist into the air. "But I have to go get a clean change of clothing first from Jessie's."

I bolted up. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" She quirked an eyebrow.

I grunted. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you walk alone this late at night, dressed like that."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" She played along. "Don't you think it looks sexy?"

Cue the evil glare of doom.

**11:00 pm**

"Okay here's a question for you." I broke the short silence. "Be honest now…"

"What?" She looked up at me as I held her tightly by the waist on our way to Jessie's room.

"Does size matter? I mean really. Truth please."

"Cloud…" She whined. "Not this again. I already told you I wasn't disappointed and I meant it."

Okay, so that had answered part of the question but I still wasn't completely satisfied. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, like in general. Does size actually matter that much or not?"

"Why are you asking me this?" She chuckled exasperatedly.

"I just wanna know. I wanna hear it from you specifically."

Her beautiful brown eyes stared up into mine briefly before looking away. "I don't know… it matters to some girls, but not others. We're not all universally the same you know."

"Okay… fine… but does it matter to you?"

"Cloud do you want to be sleeping alone tonight?" That was a sign of her patience was being tested. I gave a weak whimper and mimicked zipping my mouth shut. She looked away and chuckled before turning back. "Although I never said it didn't _hurt_ to have those extra couple of inches you know? I wouldn't be complaining that's for sure."

Now I've really been forced to shut up.

'_Owned! Fucking owned!'_

Sensing the sudden stress and my body tensing up at her last statement, she opted to put the spotlight on me all of a sudden, surprising me with the ever so popular:

"Do guys really mean it when they say that they don't care about looks, only personality?"

I practically froze and nearly choked on my own saliva.

Blasted woman, the crafty she-devil had cleverly found a way to successfully take my mind off the _size_ matter and now be the one forced to do some explaining.

"Uh…" I desperately searched for the right thing to say.

"Or is it all a lie to get into her pants?" She teased, wrapping her arm around my waist more tightly in the moment.

Okay, so here we go, time for the universal lesson of this chapter ladies and gentlemen…

Is it true when guys say they only care about the girl's personality and not her looks?

Uh oh, I guess it's time to ring the bullshit bell/alert for this one. This is a bold faced lie. Faux pas. Crappola.

While it may be true that personality is extremely important, it is equally true that there is no such thing as a real guy (one who isn't gay or overly effeminate anyways) that does not care about a girl's looks.

Guys, you already know what I'm talking about, so this next little section is geared towards the ladies and is a little translation guide courtesy of me to you. Now I feel as if I might slightly be selling myself out in the eyes of other guys for doing this but I'm taking that risk. Please, feel free to print this handy section and use it during critical moments of social interaction with men so you may find your way easier.

Guy: Oh, looks really don't matter too much. I just want someone with a great personality so we can get along.

Translation: You are hot. I am horny. I don't want to come off as a pig and turn you off so I'm gonna spout some bullshit in the hopes of getting in your pants tonight.

Guy: I love children. They brighten up my day.

Translation: This is my alternative to me wishing to get into your pants. We guys have a code for multiple ways of going on about trying to obtain something, using an assortment of encrypted phrases.

Guy: Oh, what a cute puppy, what's his name?

Translation: Please sleep with me.

Guy: Oh cool, what're you studying at school?

Translation: How soon until I rest my face between those perfect breasts?

Guy: Do you wanna meet up sometime to study?

Translation: I found a way into your schedule and now that I'm here, I'm going to embark on a journey of slipping those panties off.

Guy: Hey, cute clothes! Where'd you buy them from?

Translation: I am gay.

'_Getting a little off topic back there?'_

**11:14 pm**

Wow girls take an eternity to get ready.

What the hell is she doing in there?

I quietly whistled to myself when the door opened to reveal not Tifa, but…

"Uh… Jessie?" I frowned in confusion.

She shut the door behind her quietly and stepped out into the hall. "Hey."

"Uh…" This was weird. "What's up?"

Her eyes studied me like a hawk. "I just wanted to tell you to take it slow and don't rush anything."

What? What the hell was she talking about? I'd never rush anything with Tifa. "Uh thanks…"

"Also, she likes being on top. Don't try and force missionary."

"Erm…" I swallowed uncomfortably, rooted to the spot, while looking away.

Thankfully, by a stroke of luck, the door opened, revealing Tifa. "Hey…" She gave both of us a peculiar glance. "You ready to go?"

**11:31 pm**

"Okay… Um… do you wanna go first or me?" I asked. I was referring to the shower of course.

"You can go ahead. I'll take way longer and you might fall asleep by then."

Right. Thinking ahead.

**11:43 pm**

I was nearly done and the whole time I was in there, I had half expected her to break in the same way Aeris had done.

There was never a second that passed by where I didn't stop and listen for that turning of the doorknob.

'_It's not fucking happening already. Finish up and get the hell out of here.'_

Or maybe Tifa was just a bad lock pick. Maybe.

'_Retard.'_

**12:06 am**

Man, Tifa was right. I would've definitely fallen asleep by now if she'd gone in first. The shower had helped in keeping me temporarily fresh and awake. Besides, how rude would it have been anyways for her to come out, just to see my dumbass already passed out in bed?

'_I believe the answer is "very rude".'_

I frowned. 'Thank you fucker.'

**12:09 am**

The shower had stopped just over a minute ago and then I heard the lock click open as she opened the door, letting out some steam.

Much in the same way I had earlier that day, I observed her hungrily as she stepped out wearing only a tight black tank top, accenting her curves, and matching black undies. The fact that she was wet all over didn't help ease the matter and she just looked so beautiful and clean, wearing no makeup in her natural state. That cruel smell had reincarnated itself and made its way towards my nostrils once more.

Oh Father, who art in Heaven… please help me now.

I bit down hard and looked away, seriously getting mad at myself for agreeing to this. There was no way I was gonna be able to control myself as my soldier zapped itself to life. Clenching my eyes shut and pinching the bridge of my nose, I made a sincere effort to control myself and prevent a mess from occurring in the bed, especially after both having just showered.

"Cloud… are you all right?" She called to me in that soft melody of hers and I opened my eyes to catch her drying her hair.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded way too quickly, signaling obvious agitation.

"Are you sure?" She wasn't convinced.

"Did you have a good shower?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah…" She sighed with contentment. "I'm sorry if I took too long."

"It's fine."

She quit drying herself and hung her towel on the side of my chair before turning to me and smirking. "You tired?"

"Little bit. Been a long day you know?"

"Yeah." She turned the main light in the room off, leaving only the lamp on as she began making her way over to the other side of the bed. The intoxicating smell grew by the second and I inhaled in a controlled manner to maintain composure.

She climbed into bed and nestled up next to me. I shut my eyes peacefully for a moment and slid my right arm under her neck and around her shoulder.

This was it. Me. Her. Right here, right now. It couldn't have been more perfect… laying down and sleeping next to the girl of my dreams.

Then I felt her shift and I opened my eyes. It wasn't so much in the shift as much as it was where she shifted:

She rolled right on top of me, her legs straddling my sides as she rested her palms on top of my bare chest.

"Tifa, what're you doing?" I stared up at her, wide eyed.

The intensity of her expression seemed magnified by the illuminating light from the nearby lamp. "What do you think Cloud?"

She caressed my chest for a moment before bending down and planted repeated soft kisses on my lips and down my jaw and onto my neck. Finally, she sat up once more, groaned pleasantly while looking down at me, and proceeded to do something that immediately caused my eyes to bulge:

She began pull that tight little tank top up over her head.

'_As the logical, completely stable and totally coherent side of you, I feel that it is my duty in this rare instance to express the following: OH MY GOD DUDE! DUDE! SHE'S TAKING OFF HER CLOTHES! HOLY SHIT MAN, YOU'RE GONNA SEE TIFA'S PUPPIES! OH MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY, IF I HAD ANY EYES, I'D BE BAWLING RIGHT NOW!'_

I held my breath in anticipation and didn't take notice, as my eyes were fixated on Tifa's now bare chest.

They were beautiful. Way more beautiful than I'd ever imagined. Oh my Go- Jesus Christ, just look at those things!

I felt the bulge in my boxers press up against her bottom and I nearly lost it then and there, beginning to sweat, as I incorporated some sports relaxation drills I'd picked up in football training. Tifa only managed to make matters worse when she grabbed my hands and pressed them up against her chest.

Smiling with ginger satisfaction, she gazed down serenely. "How's it feel?" She practically moaned.

"Nice…" I squeaked like a hamster.

She laughed peacefully and let go of my hands, which came crashing down to my sides like pieces of lead. Then she leaned forward once more and this time, with our bare chests touching, began kissing me for the second time.

'_Holy crap, it's going down. It's actually gonna happen. THIS is it. Please, please, whatever you do, I implore you not to fuck this up. If it all goes according to plan tonight, I swear I will forgive you for every single thing you've managed to screw up prior to this.'_

Wow… This was the best damn feeling in the world. I couldn't believe how much sweeter it was than the times with Aeris. I guess it really does matter which girl you're with.

She broke apart from me after a moment and stroked my hair, just lying on top of me.

"Tifa…" I swallowed heavily, her eyes so close to mine. "Are we…"

"Don't you want to?"

Exhaling, I nodded with exhilaration as she sat back up and pushed herself off, slowly beginning to tug on my boxers. I began panting and sweating profusely and clutched the sides of the bed tightly while I felt the fabric around my waist slip down past my legs and finally come off.

I could only do one thing during this moment. Okay well, actually two. 1) Turn Red. 2) Stare up at the ceiling quietly while fighting the deep blush.

"Cloud… baby…" I didn't respond. "Cloud look at me…"

I craned my head up and peered ahead, to see her smiling back affectionately. "What?"

"Cloud I need you to relax."

"Iamrelaxed." I huffed out in a single breath. I was so damn nervous. I couldn't believe it. This was worse than my first time with Aeris.

She bit her bottom lip and crept forward, planting another warm, deep wet kiss before pulling away. A quick giggle followed suit. "Now, where do you keep the condoms?"

My still heart began beating again suddenly, but for all the wrong reasons.

'_No. No! NO! Please NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_


	37. Final State of the Twister’s Affairs

**"Final State of the Twister's Affairs"**

**8:33 am**

Monday morning. Monday morning and here I am sitting in…

Heh.

Déjà vu.

Do you remember why?

**8:58 am**

My name is Cloud Strife…

…And at the end of this chapter, I'm going to do something completely…

**9:11 am**

True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation.

That's a quote by George Washington.

'_And you felt you needed to share this with the rest of us why again exactly?'_

**9:16 am**

Queue dramatic music in light of that last bit of writing in the previous time slot.

Hmm, gee… can anyone say foreshadowing?

Dun, dun, dun!

**9:17 am**

_'You realize that you're not actually supposed to say it's foreshadowing you know? Part of the process is the implication itself. You know that right?'_

**9:18 am**

I estimate that the true number of the amount of licks it takes to get to the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsie Roll Pop is approximately 487.4.

'_0.4? Where the fuck does that come from?'_

'Irresistible urge to bite the center when it's just a teeny, tiny piece, thus resulting in a round off error and so uncertainty must come into play.'

'_You're an idiot.'_

**9:32 am **

I strolled around the campus as the sun shook off its slumber and began to spread its morning warmth. With a breakfast sandwich in hand, I took a rare moment to simply envelop myself within the surroundings and appreciate it all.

Finals exams are done…

Yes. Yes, you heard right. The hellish nightmare or abomination also known by the general student populace by other names such as Exam, F-Exam, Fiend, Sir. Torturelot, Apocalyptic Paper and Anti-Phun (that "ph" is there for extra, yet pointless and highly unneeded emphasis on the word itself (actually that's not entirely true. The "ph" is simply there because from time to time, I just feel like misspelling words just for the sa- (shit, now I'm rambling and I've fallen to the third degree in parentheses and really, really need to cut this crap short so I can get back to the main point at hand that I was initially tryi-

'_Jesus Christ you maniac! Stop being a fucking weirdo and move on already! Psycho… Holy shit…'_

But the parentheses! They haven't been closed!

'_Fuck the parentheses!'_

Wow. Just wow. That was like, an ultimately bold thing to say. You know you've officially crossed the boundary now?

'_I've been known to be quite the rebel…'_

…

What was I talking about again? I forgot.

'_The need for me to shove my foot (if I had one that is) straight up your ass.'_

Oh right... final exams.

As I was saying: I've officially finished all my first year finals. Yay me. I know, I know that didn't sound too celebratory considering all the pain I went through but trust me. I'm jacked. In fact, I'm so pumped I gonna repeat it but with an exclamation point this time: Yay me!

See how excited I am?

Actually, finals were done last week, and now, my first academic year of university has officially come to an end as things pave way for the summer.

Summer…

How I fucking love you. Even more so than that cute little Pillsbury Doughboy that squeals in delight every time you poke his belly button.

'_What? MORE than the doughboy? That's madness!'_

Well okay fine… Maybe just as much, but not more.

'_That's better…'_

God I love that little dude. I wish I could sleep with him.

'… _That is, to date, the most fucking disturbing thing you've ever thought or mentioned.'_

No, I don't mean "sleep". I mean "sleep, sleep". Like literally. Just cuddle up next to him and keep poking him all night as he squeals in that cute little way.

'_I don't know how, but you've managed to somehow make your non sexual intentions of sleeping with the doughboy a lot creepier than the sexual ones. I don't know if I should be impressed at such a display of stupidity or be ashamed since I'm affiliated with you. I'm… I- I can't even look at you now.'_

'But you can never actually really loo-'

'_Oh shut up. You know what I mean smartass.'_

**9:38 am**

Despite it being the week after finals, and despite it being early, there was quite a bit of activity outside as several closing events and rallies took place over numerous different sections of the campus and students hurried to say their goodbyes to those they would leave behind while taking off for the long break.

Others seemed to be doing house cleaning as they kept running back and forth between their rooms and their cars, stuffing whatever they could fit into those crappy little station wagons or inefficient piece of shit Volkswagen Beetles.

Okay fine, so I've finally come clean with it: I fucking hate Beetles. Is that really so bad? Oh stop gasping. They just scream "crash me".

I bet I just lost half of my female fan base after they read that.

That's just it though ladies. We guys will claim that they're cute and cool little cars but in the end, we're just bullshitting in order to get into your pants. It's a necessary justification of purposes. Chalk one up for another glorified guy lie in order to conquer the mysterious object simply known as "panties" (or "thong" for those chicks who really like to venture on a fine line (pun intended of course (heh, heh, I'm so clever))).

Shit, I'm doing it again with the parenthes-

'_Stop. Just stop fucking doing anything right now. Please, you're about to give us both a brain aneurysm.'_

**9:45 am**

One missed call. Tifa.

It was the first of the morning but one of many from her over the past weekend. I hadn't seen her since Friday, when we both wrote our final exam for chemistry.

I felt so conflicted avoiding her like this but I just couldn't bring myself to meet those big brown eyes right about now. It would be too difficult if I gazed into them. I just couldn't do it.

Sighing, I closed my cell phone and turned it off.

**10:03 am**

Someone poked me in the back and I turned around, coming face to face with a guy about my height, sporting brown hair and brown eyes.

"Uh yeah…?"

"Hey…" He drawled out.

Ok… "Hey."

"Aren't you th- Are you Cloud Strife?"

I blinked. "Yes."

"Cool." He nodded and then snapped his fingers. "Hey, how come you don't play for the Cosmos anymore?"

My eyes slightly widened. Was he joking? "Uh… I quit there like, a while back man."

"Oh…" His eyes went downcast for a moment before he looked up and shrugged. "Whatever. Sucks because you guys used to kick ass."

"Okay man…" I nodded mechanically, awaiting further stupidity on his part. When it didn't come, I shook my head in anticipation. "That it?"

"Yeah." He nodded once and waved. "Alright, see ya around man."

'_I don't get it.'_

**10:09 am**

That wasn't fucked up at all.

**10:40 am**

"Congratulations, you're the new lead character in my next story."

"Oh my God, am I famous? I'd like to thank the Academy for handing out this stupid, ugly award of this genitless man."

"Genitless? Did you just say 'genitless'? You just make that up?"

"I make nothing up. Except when I make some stuff up sometimes."

"That like, made no fucking sense. Are you high?"

"What do you think the purpose of this pointless conversation is?"

"No idea. State of progression?"

"True, true. Maybe, yes. But then again, it's up to the readers themselves to discern what the significance coming out of this is. Right? What's so fucking funny?"

"Did you just say 'discern'?"

"Yeah… so?"

"That was just… just, so queer."

"Was it totally out of place and out of my charac-"

"Totally. Lik-"

"Like 'wow, I'd never expect that to come out of this guy's mouth'? That kind?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, fine, I'll never use it in real life, daily context again, especially not in front of the chicks like that. It'd freak them out."

"My penis size freaks women out."

"Uh… do yo- do you mean that in a good way or b-"

"One time I couldn't get it up you know."

"…"

"It was li-"

"How the hell did that happen? Man, why did I just ask that?"

"I don't know. The system just froze I guess."

"When was this?"

"Um… while back I guess… Yeah. Quite a while ago."

"So… any equipment malfunctions lately?"

"Nah, it's all be upgraded to Windows Vista Pro with the latest patches. They got an extremely secure client now you know? It's insane."

"I've heard…"

"But one time… I also had an incompatibility issue as well because I started playing with the wrong drivers. I was so freaked out. I thought I was gonna lose all my data…"

"Uh… Do I really wanna hear the rest of this?"

"That was it."

"Oh. So the problem's been fixed since then right?"

"Like I said: Latest version of Windows Vista with the most up to date drivers."

"Okay, can we just- just change the subject now?"

"Fine, but what if… what if I told you that this was the most important conversation you were ever gonna have throughout your life."

"What?"

"Would you approach it differently? What would you do or say differently?"

"What kind of stupid que-"

"Hey… come on now… It's a hypothetical but thought invoking question with some meaning behind it. It's meant to gauge you as a person and see wh-"

"I bet my dick is bigger than yours."

"Wh-… … What the fuck did you just say?"

"Come on, don't be mad or jealous just because it's true."

"How the fuck can you be so sure?"

"Trust me."

"Whatever man. You and I both know that that's bullsh- Wait, if it really is though, how much are we talking here exactly? I mean, not a _lot_ bigger right? Right? Just a slight bit at most I bet."

"It's like comparing Hercules to Conan the Barbarian."

"But… aren't they both roughly the same size?"

"Shit, never mind. Forget that analogy. It's like… comparing Angelina Jolie to Xena, Warrior Princess."

"But Angelina Jolie's hot."

"I mean, sure she's hot and all but Xena's way bigger. And rougher. A lot rougher and more rugged."

"No… No, you- you're full of shit. You're full of shit!"

"Don't hate on the truth bro."

"I'm starting to feel the same way now as I did that one time I got my nuts kicked in by this angry chick in high school for claiming that my chest was bigger than hers."

"Was it though?"

"Well… yeah. I mean if you put a paper bag over her head, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a girl and a guy."

"I bet she's like, super hot right now and getting all the guys."

"Maybe. It's always the quiet and shy ones in high school that get freaky when the lights go out. They like to jump on top of you and wrestle you to submission. It's like, they get off on this sense of empowerment over their man."

"So what do the hot, talkative, flirty ones do then?"

"Lay there like a dead fish."

"Sh-"

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Th- that's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"It's the truth though."

"Man, that was… that was just classic."

"Yeah… kind of like the t-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering… Where do you think we go after we die?"

"You mean like Heaven or Hell?"

"I dunno, I mean like anything."

"Texas."

"Beg your pardon?"

"We probably end up in Texas."

"Wh- why Texas?"

"Seems like hell enough. Everyone there owns a gun like it's required or something. Negotiations between people always involve the exchange of lead in Texas. I mean that is where George Bush came from right? And smog."

"Did it really? The smog I mean?"

"Well… actually I don't really know. I just felt like adding on an extra negative quality since I was already on a roll."

"And if you've been good, where do you go?"

"Definitely Vegas."

"Hmm… Vegas? Why Ve- Well… Yeah fine… no argument there…"

"What?"

"Yeah, what're _you_ laughing at?"

"You two are a bunch of clowns."

**11:49 am**

I turned my cell phone on for a moment and checked my messages.

Yep. Just like I'd predicted. Three missed calls from Tifa, all this morning.

My stomach began to churn and it wasn't because of the food I ate. Feeling hopeless yet again, I shut off my phone a second time.

**12:01 pm**

The time is now 12:01 pm

**12:45 pm**

Is everyone still staring at me strangely after that last bit? I sense you all nodding your heads, probably wondering the reason behind that.

Well here it is: There is none. I just felt like screwing with you.

**12:59 pm**

I'm so excited and I just can't hide it. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you.

'_STOP!'_

Sorry…

**1:27 pm**

I checked my phone again. The guilt was overwhelming but I couldn't do anything about it. This time there was a voicemail from Tifa and a text message from Yuffie. I'd get back to Yuffie later. I played the voice message.

"Cloud, it's Tifa… Um… I've been trying to reach you all weekend and I really wanna see you today, you know, before everyone leaves and stuff… I hope you don't miss this. Um… Call me back. Please."

**1:34 pm**

Well, will you look at that…

I spotted Urkel (aka Hojo for those of you who've forgotten) sitting outside a campus café with a girl. I couldn't quite make her out from my distance so I squinted and edged closer.

Urkel with a girl? My eyes were clearly deceiving me. The sun and the heat had somehow transformed a thick chemistry textbook no doubt, to appear as a member of the opposite sex. Who said mirages only occurred in the desert?

Glancing around casually, I decided to make my way over, pretending to mind my own business and then having "accidentally" stumble upon them. Smirking, I decided to have a little bit of fun on my last on campus and cleared my throat as I approached Hojo.

But a few more steps closer and my smirk faded, replaced by a look of awe and shock as I made out the face of the girl sitting next to him, smiling at each and every word coming out of his mouth.

"Lucrecia… Right?" I practically gawked at the two of them while approaching. Stop gawking cloud. Stop gawking! There, I stopped gawking. Kind of.

Surprised, she stopped smiling and looked up before deciphering my face. The smile then returned. "Cloud, hi."

"Cloud…" Hojo seethed, glaring daggers into my eyes. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Still dumbfounded by all of this, I mustered a weak smile and shook my head. "Nah… just… I was just passing by and saw you guys. Just came to say good luck the rest of the way."

Lucrecia's smile became warmer and she mouthed a thank you while Hojo seemed as if he was a deer having just been caught in a pair of headlights.

"You… came to say 'good luck'?" He enunciated awkwardly, as if the prospect was completely foreign to him. Well I can't blame him. It was foreign to me too.

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my head and glanced around uneasily.

"Why don't you sit down and join us for a while Cloud? We're talking about next year's chem courses." Lucrecia chimed in.

Instantly, Hojo housed an icy glare that was immediately directed at her, then up at me, as if silently telling me not to entertain the offer.

Good news Urkel: I wasn't planning to, even if you had said yes.

"Uh, thanks but I've got some stuff to take care of. Pretty hectic few hours."

"Oh." She nodded. "Well, it was nice seeing one last time for the summer. See you in fall."

I turned around and didn't bother glancing back once. "Goodbye."

**1:57 pm**

After repeated knocking, the dumb sonnuva bitch finally opened the door to his room, appearing groggy and having just gotten out of bed.

Vincent shook his long black hair that didn't seem to wanna stay down now and cleared his throat. "Cloud? Wh- what're you doing here?"

"You're still fucking sleeping?" I cried incredulously.

"Dude, I'm tired. I had exams all last week and one early this morning."

I frowned. "What? They were all done on Friday."

He shook his head. "Sociology. Stupid idiots who designed the schedule had this be the very last exam of the school year and it was at 8:30."

"Shitty deal."

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat again. "So… what do you want? Did you come to talk about sociology?"

"Dude I just saw Lucrecia with Hojo." I blurted out in very stupid fashion. When the expected facial transformation to shock on his part didn't occur, my eyes widened and I gave him a questioning look. "Wh- Wait… What happened?"

He shrugged and walked into his room, leaving the door open for me.

**2:02 pm**

"But why the fuck did she dump you?"

"I dunno man." His long, unbrushed strands concealed his face from view as he sat on top of his bed, hands crossed atop his laps. "She was just like 'this isn't working out Vincent' and then just a couple of days later, I see her with that faggot."

I felt for the guy. "Did she tell you why?"

He shook his head. "Maybe she wanted someone with brains? Well she got him. And an asshole at that too. God, I hate that motherfucker. I swear when he grows up, he's gonna be the type of guy to screw a lot of people over. I can just tell."

"Why didn't you just tell her what you thought."

"I did man, but it just pissed her off even more and then she slapped me."

I stared at him in surprise. "She slapped you? What the hell for?"

"Didn't like me mouthing off her new boy lover." He paused and let out a long breath before finally looking up, his eyes not holding the same amount of emotion I was often used to. "Whatever, fuck her man. I'm over it."

I wasn't so sure, but decided not to press the matter further. This was a side of Vincent I hadn't known existed before.

"So what're you gonna do now?"

He stared at me awkwardly. "Gonna do? What am _I_ gonna do?" He shrugged. "I'm gonna stop living this joke of a life and quit while I'm ahead."

Squinting, I leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"I've thought about it for a while now Cloud. I don't really wanna go into sciences anymore. It just isn't for me. The whole thing is just bullshit and it's depressing, being around stuck up nerds and scientists like Hojo. It just isn't for me." He chuckled bitterly. "It's funny you know?"

"What is?"

"The prick actually helped me open my eyes by being the asshole that he is."

I chuckled too. "He's good at doing that I guess."

"Oh for sure…"

An ensuing silence swept over us and held its place for some time before I spoke. "Hey… so what're you thinking of transferring over to then?"

He didn't move and say anything at first and just when I thought there would be no reply, his lips moved. "I was thinking of actually transferring into criminology or psychology. Something to do with the mind."

I cocked my head to the side. "What, you mean like a therapist or lawyer?"

The dark, hollow stare he gave me would be the final one I would ever remember him by. "Nah. Special intelligence probably."

**3:14 pm**

This was only my second meal of the day and not much of one: A sad, sorry excuse for a hamburger slapped on a just as sorry excuse of a piece of bread with two pickles and some ketchup. Oh yeah, and the evil orange juice that had once tried to kill me reared its ugly head into the fray again.

Sighing, I turned on my cell phone as I took a bite of my sandwich.

There was only one new text message from Tifa and another message from Yuffie. Tifa's message was asking me to call her as soon as possible, with Yuffie's being pretty much the same.

Washing down my bite with some of the diabolical juice, I called up Yuffie.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Hey, you get my messages?"

I nodded. She can't see you idiot. "Yeah. Meet me at like, quarter to six?"

"Um…. Okay yeah."

"That good for you?"

"Don't worry about it Cloud. I'll make it."

"Remember to use protection Yuf."

"Oh fuck off."

**5:57 pm**

I checked my watch a third time before staring out across the main garden of the campus.

'_You know, no matter how many more times you keep staring at it, the rate at which that minute hand travels isn't going to change or move any faster.'_

I rolled my eyes. Damn, where was she?

"Uh, I'm right here." A voice came from behind.

I nearly jumped straight out of skin and turned around, staring at her frantically.

She gave me a peculiar stare.

"Yuffie what the fuck!" I breathed out, letting my heart rate subside. "I must've said that out loud right?"

"Said what out loud?" She smirked and poked me in the forehead.

"Ow." I slapped her hand away.

"Are you being weird again? No wait, sorry, let me take that back. Are you just being you?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I barked.

"You know Tifa called me." She shot her eyes up and down suggestively. "She was asking about you. Said she couldn't get a hold of you."

I frowned. "How the hell did she get your number?"

Shrugging, she started walking ahead, me following her. "I think Loz must've given it to her or something."

My scowled deepened. Not the answer I was looking for. "How the hell does he know her?"

She chuckled. "Oh don't worry, Loz wouldn't think twice of staring at anyone else but me. Otherwise, I'd rip out his balls and feed them to him. He knows better."

I couldn't contain my smirk. "Already got him whipped?"

She shot me a devious smile. "Guys are so easy. You only need to offer them one thing and they're at your feet."

"Nah." I stared forward, shaking my head. "Not all guys Yuf."

"Trust me."

"No, trust me. We don't all just think with our dicks."

She rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "Is that a fact Mr. Strife?"

"I'm telling you…" My tone darkened and became more somber. "I used to think we were all like that too… but…" The few remaining words caught in my throat and faded before I could express them. I shut my eyes peacefully and reflected back on all the defining moments of this past semester and my life in general, a bombardment of images blasting around in my head.

"Cloud?" I felt Yuffie's fragile hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I opened my eyes and shot her a serene smile. "Yeah."

**7:42 pm**

We glanced around my room one final time, it appearing a shell of its former self now. Literally. Everything always seems bigger after its been stripped bare.

Yuffie sighed and shot me a questioning look. "You ready?"

I nodded and was about to proceed to pick up my bags when I caught sight of her eyes shimmering under the dim light.

Oh man… "Yuf? Are… are you okay?"

It was then and there that she burst out into a sea of tears, immediately covering up her face with her hands as she sobbed relentlessly.

With mouth open in shock, I moved over to her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Cloud…" She cried, her jagged breaths cutting her speech short.

"Hey, hey…" I soothed, rubbing her back. "Come on Yuf… We've talked about this…"

"I- I know…" Her voice was so soft and vulnerable, one of the very few and rare times I would ever get to see her like this, without her sarcastic, witty defensive barrier activated. "I-" She continued sobbing into my now soaked shirt. I didn't mind. I never did. "I know it's… selfish, but I don't want you to leave."

"Yuffie…" I looked down at her hair.

She pushed away from me slightly to free her arms, before wrapping them around my back, hugging me fiercely. I continued caressing hers.

"I guess… I guess I just still can't believe this." She sniffled. Her tears hadn't stopped. I could still feel them. "It's gonna be so weird." Her voiced had dropped to a whisper. At that time, she finally removed her head from my chest and looked up straight at me.

Her sad, sparkling eyes continued to glisten under the light and at that moment, for a split second, I had a brief lapse, second guessing whether or not my decision was really worth it.

Sighing, I brought my forehead down on top of hers and just allowed myself to feel the sister I'd always taken for granted. The sister not related to me biologically, but by time. Because time makes family, not blood.

"We'll still see each other Yuf…" I broke the short silence. Her tears had seemed to stop and she now stared through my chest, as if still trying to digest this all. "We'll be laughing at all of this ten years from now when we're sitting at a diner, discussing our boring lives."

I noticed her lips curving upwards just then as she no doubt mentally played that scene through her mind.

She sniffled once more and looked up, her eyes now red but raw and beautiful. "What about Zack Cloud?"

I swallowed and cursed to myself mentally. "I, wanted to give this to you later, but I'll do it now." Separating myself from her, I went over to one of my duffel bags and brought out an envelope.

She stared at it with a seemingly heavy heart, giving me a crushed look. "Cloud…"

"Yuffie…" I interjected, my demeanor expressing no signs of patience about the matter. "Please… just no more questions about this. Just give it to him later. Please."

I gave her a pleading look and in turn, she shot me one of sorrow and heartbreak before reluctantly reaching out and grabbing the envelope.

Nodding distressingly, she took one look at it before glancing up. "Okay Cloud… But… maybe one day… Please… fo- for me…" Those few words were so seemingly simple, yet it appeared as if she had to muster all her strength to utter them and not break down again.

I stared at the floor, unable to stare her in the eye and nodded slowly. "Yeah… maybe one day Yuf…" Then I looked up, my expression clear. "But not today."

**8:13 pm**

"Okay…" Yuffie huffed, grabbing the second to last of the bags on the floor and placing them inside the trunk of the car. "Cloud?"

I nodded, and grabbed my duffel bag, sandwiching it inside the rest of the trunk before slamming it shut.

"Hey! Easy!" Loz shouted from out the window.

"I grinned. "Sorry man." I went over to his side and bent down. "Hey… thanks… for giving me a ri-"

"Bud, stop." He rolled his eyes and scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "Dude, I've told you a million times already. It's completely cool as long as you keep letting me see Yuffie. It's the least I could do."

"What if you weren't seeing her? Would you still give me a ride?"

"I'd drop you off halfway, and let you walk the rest. And I'd tail right behind you, pointing and laughing in the process."

"You're such a pal. What if I just sat on top of your hood?"

"I'd throw you off rodeo style."

"You like rodeo style don't you baby?" Yuffie smile devilishly, rounding the other side of the car.

Loz chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Last thing any guy wants is to be talking about that sorta shit in front of his girl's overly protective brother."

"But we're not really related." I chimed, smiling.

"Whatever, you k-"

"Yes we are." Yuffie interrupted defiantly, in a very grave tone, her eyes sharply fixed on mine the entire time. "Yeah we are Cloud. Don't forget that."

My silly grin changed to that of a sober glare and I nodded in understanding. "I know Yuf." I leaned away from the car. "Hey… there's one more thing I gotta do."

"What?" Loz questioned. "Aren't we leaving now? When's your flight?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it. I just need like 10 minutes. I just gotta do this last thing."

"Cl-"

"Loz, shut up." Yuffie interrupted.

Well… that seemed to do the trick. I take it back, most guys really are whipped. There's nothing funnier than the sight of a huge, athletic, muscular, 260 lb freak of nature being put into his place by a skinny, barely cracking 100 lbs female.

**8:27 pm**

Taking a heavy breath, I approached the door and only then did I realize the copious amounts of sweat now present on my shirt, clinging to me angrily, reprimanding me for what I was about to do. I felt goose bumps throughout the dry parts of my body.

My God, was this really that hard? Get a grip on yourself Cloud.

I reached out to knock but hesitated for an instant and withdrew my hand, berating myself for this display of cowardice.

'_Come on man… this is the last time I'm gonna do this. We haven't traveled this far only to find out that things come full circle, have we? You have learned one thing or two along the way I hope. Prove it to me. Show me this page of the book is closing and it's time to move on.'_

The voice was different now and I didn't know why. I blinked and stared up at the door.

'_What do you remember?'_

I remember the first time I ever saw her, she staring straight into her book like nothing else mattered.

'_What did you think?'_

She was so stunning. Not just hot, but simply beautiful and innocent. I was captivated right then and there.

'_What did you do?'_

I started and couldn't stop. Couldn't stop thinking about her. Day and night, always having her face stealing my thoughts. It drove me crazy.

'_Then what did you do?'_

I talked to her… and I got to know her…

'_And?'_

It was amazing… spending time with her.

'_How did you feel?'_

Like I was on top of the world and for once, nothing else truly mattered.

'_And now?'_

Guilty.

'_So what do you want?'_

To say that I'm sorry and see if she can ever forgive me.

Sometime during my wandering thoughts, I had unconsciously knocked on the door and it opened right about now. But, much to my disappointment, and some slight sense of relief I supposed, it wasn't Tifa greeting me.

"Yes?"

I stared at her studiously. "Jessie right?"

"Yup. Oh, Cloud! Hey." Her look of confusion paved the way to a welcoming smile.

"Hey." I gulped once. "Hey… listen, is- is Tifa here?" I anxiously awaited her answer.

She gave me an apologetic look. "Oh I'm so sorry hon. She just stepped out like a couple of minutes ago. You just missed her. You know, she was actually going to look for you she said earlier. I don't know if that's why she just left now. You're welcome to come in and wait for her if you like."

I nodded and looked down, feeling extremely heavy all of a sudden and a strong sense of despair engulfing me. Exhaling as if my lungs had been punctured, I shot her a forlorn, determined stare and swallowed. "Listen… could you… could you do something for me?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stepped forward. "What's up?"

"Can you just give her a message for me?"

She appeared slightly confused. "Why not just call her?"

"I- I can't…" I let out in painful fashion.

She didn't seem to understand but nodded anyways. "Okay…" Biting her lip uncertainly, she nodded again. "Alright, sure hon. What do you need?"

"Tell her…" I looked away at a spot on the wall and choked on a breath of air, struggling with the swirling sea of caged emotions within. Moving my jaw side to side, I finally spoke again. "Just tell her that I'm very sorry for everything and that I didn't mean it."

"What?" There was a blank stare on her part. "Excuse me?" She stepped forward some more, not mishearing me, but appearing as if she needed further clarification.

"Just tell her I didn't mean it. It's very important that you do that. Please. Just please."

"Cloud…" Jessie all of a sudden seemed to sense the urgency behind the matter now and the implication behind those words. She wasn't a dumb girl and now fully appeared to understand the weight of what I was trying to bear.

"Just tell her!" I practically shouted, sounding so desperate and conflicted, even surprising myself.

She took a step back, a sympathetic look on her face, followed by a simple nod. "Okay… Cloud…"

"You'll tell her?" I asked miserably.

"I will." She called softly.

**9:11 pm**

So much for only being gone for ten minutes. By the time I'd gotten back to the car, I had given myself enough time for my eyes to clear and for the tears to completely dry away, indicating no sign of any earlier emotion being expressed on my part.

"Cloud?" Yuffie turned around from the front seat as I climbed into the back. "You alright? What'd she say?"

I saw Loz glare at me blankly through the rearview mirror, his face stoic and for that split second our eyes met through the glass, a million allocations of thoughts and ideas brushed throughout the area, giving birth to a certain convoluted life inside the car.

Licking my lips once, I turned my neck and glanced out the window, embracing it all. "She understood I think."

"Really?"

Through the window, and with the very last breaths of light playing out across the main entrance to the campus dorms, I could make out the very perceptible figure of a young woman with straight long hair, walking around, as if searching for something… or someone.

I wasn't sure, but as we started to pull out, it appeared as if she turned towards us, glancing in our direction, at me.

But… I couldn't be sure…

"Let's go."

**Time**

My name is Cloud Strife…

…and at the end of this chapter, which happens to be right now, I'm going to do something completely cold:

I'm going to leave almost everyone I ever knew behind…

…And never bother looking back.

Life is a recipe for the unexpected and often at times, not everything plays out the way we may all want it to. It can be tough, extremely arduous; to make the transition from something you've been so cozily confined to, embedded in its warmth, to something entirely new and alien. It can be frustrating, and overwhelming. Like a deep black abyss, engulfing your heart and inflicting it with pain and remorse. Pain and remorse that you may at one point never expect to dissipate.

But like everything else, time heals all varying degrees of sharpness and this young man is determined to move on and experience those degrees for himself.

Because in this life story of mine, there is no happy ending, only uncertainty.

And that folks… is my disjointed life.

**END**


	38. EPILOGUE

"**EPILOGUE"**

**Two years later…**

Uh oh.

There's a door hanger on the doorknob to my dorm. We all know what this means.

'_That your roommate is in there with another girl?'_

You'd think so, but not my roommate. See, my roommate is a WoW junkie. That's World of Warcraft for all you unfamiliar with the abbreviation.

In this case, he could be doing one of three things:

1. Making love to his WoW CD while caressing the images of the computer animated female characters from the game on his computer screen.

2. Masturbating to various, different online pictures of female night elf characters dressed in revealing, scantily clad armor of all teeny tiny shapes and sizes, and in an assortment of different colors I might add.

3. Becoming incredibly horny after having successfully defeated a large boss with his online buddies, then proceeding to go on multiple sites in order to masturbate to various different online pictu-

'_Okay, we get it… But did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, this is one of those rare instances where he just might actually have a real live, biological female human being in bed with him?'_

'Dude come on… you've seen him.'

Of course, another possibility was that the hanger itself had been plastered hours earlier but now he was possibly dead since the game could do that to you.

'_Actually that's probably the most likely case.'_

Agreed.

Ignoring the sign indicating for me not to enter, I stealthily slipped into the main part of our room, shutting the door ever so carefully. Turning around, I noticed him in the far corner of the room at his computer desk, leaning back in his chair.

Predicting this next moment to be one of unquestionably highly disturbing and possibly permanently life scarring nature, I bit my lower lip and proceeded to tread forward extremely quietly, doing my best at all times, to not allow the wide grin to be accompanied by an outburst of uncontrollable laughter.

As I got closer, I peered at his monitor and much to my surprise, was genuinely shocked and astonished to find that although he was indeed surfing for porn, the images on screen were actually those of real females and not CGI night elf babes!

"Holy shit dude, you're actually checking out real women this time!"

Doing what any man caught with his hand in between his boxers while checking out porn before being busted by his roommate, he nearly jumped a foot out of his chair, shooting me a quick look of horror before turning completely away from me, and bending over, adjusting his pants.

"What th- Fuck! What the fuck? What the fuck dude? Cloud!" He helplessly adjusted his clothing and struggled to zip up his pants before angrily shutting off his monitor after two initial unsuccessful attempts at pressing the button.

I was laughing my head off like a hyena. "At… at least the-"

"Fuck you! Didn't you see the door hanger? What the fuck Cloud?" His face was beet red and full of both anger and embarrassment. He couldn't even look at me right now. "Fuc- You fucking asshole." He muttered, beginning to lower his tone as he quickly scrambled to the door in haste, beginning to uncomfortably put on his shoes.

I stood rooted to my spot calmly, a smug expression on my face. "Like I said… nice to see a state of progression on your part. Maybe soon you'll move up to videos of women and then possibly even live strip shows. Then before you know it, you'll be bringing home the r-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" He rolled his eyes, putting on his other shoe before yanking open the door.

"Hey did you finish the chem assignment?"

"Fuck off asshole." He stopped part way out before turning around. "Don't touch my monitor."

I brought up my hands defensively. "Believe me dude, that's the last thing I would want to do right now."

This succeeded in angering him further. "Sonnuva bitch…" He muttered as he stepped out, preparing to slam the door shut.

"Yo!"

He halted quite irritably, shooting me a deadly glare, eyes seething. "Why won't you just sh-"

"Which hand did you just open the door with. The on-"

The door was slammed shut with a ferocity that would make a lion whimper with fear.

Don't get me wrong, I love the guy but he reminded me of myself from a couple of years ago. The resemblance was eerie.

Wow… it's been a while since I thought of back then. Wild times those days were.

Chuckling, I walked over to my own side of the dorm and sat down. I turned on my monitor, the computer having already been on.

What to do… what to do…

I could:

A) Surf for porn. And end up looking like a fool? Nah, I don't think so. Besides, that's so old Cloud Strife. I don't really need to do that anymore.

B) Work on my chemistry assignment. Too burnt out right now after all the lectures this morning.

C) Watch some pirated movies. Not really in the mood.

D) Go on MSN.

MSN it is.

Logging on, I was immediately met with the familiar message of a new contact wishing for me to add him or her.

The user ID? RocketRedman.

"RocketRedman?" I mumbled to myself, accepting the request.

To my surprise, the user was on at that exact moment and it didn't take long before…

**RocketRedman:** Hey

**RocketRedman:** is this Cloud

**RocketRedman: **?

I could already tell this person was going to be a genius.

**Cloud:** Well considering my screen name is Cloud…

**RocketRedman: **Cloud Strife?

I frowned, pausing for a moment.

**Cloud: **Who is this?

**RocketRedman: **You know a wrote a story about you

**RocketRedman: **Sorry, I meant "I wrote a story"

**RocketRedman: **Well not really a story, more like a character analysis. I do have to thank you though. Got me a decent grade. You were an interesting fellow to write about.

**Cloud: **Who fuck is this?

**Cloud: **Who the fuck is this?

**RocketRedman: **I see you still got that trademark patented mouth of yours

**Cloud: **Seriously, who the hell are you?

**RocketRedman: **You seriously don't remember me?

**Cloud: **I wouldn't be asking if I did doofus.

**RocketRedman: **You wanna play a game of chess?

* * *

**Final A/N: **As many of you have speculated, "My Disjointed Life" is indeed based off of true events of some parts of my life, and the lives of a few close friends. It's not all so black and white however. For instance, a large majority of the time, Cloud's conscience was in fact me and my persona, along with the numerous impulses I had while during other times, it represented the various, collective thoughts of all my friends and perhaps a voice of reason. Many of the people, settings and activities are exaggerated and/or altered greatly for the purpose of the story but there are of course, several elements which were not entirely fictional. As far as what all those things are… you don't really need to know.

With that said, here we go…

**The main character breakdown and analysis:**

**Cloud – **The main man behind this story represented a few people in real life. Obviously, he was me in many regards but there were a lot of times where he borrowed traits from a few close friends nearby. His randomness and sense of instability was perhaps all of us in a way mainly during first year, when we were young men placed out into the vast expanse of the open world, naked and with nothing but our yearning ambition to guide us.

I tried to capture the concept of Cloud being a loner in the story, in reference to his persona in the game, as well as that certain element of aloofness. Also, despite what his conscience might think, the Cloud from the story heavily borrows numerous traits of silence, passivity and uncertainty from the one in the game as well. I guess you could say that Cloud at the beginning of my work was like the one in FF7 in that they were both kids in the bodies of young adults. As both stories progressed, they matured and outgrew their inner selves to turn into actual men through their experiences.

**Sephiroth – **Out of everyone in "My Disjointed Life", Sephiroth was the closest to being in character of the bunch and I attempted to keep his roots true to the game. His character was easily the second most important in the story and proved to be the most influential figure for Cloud. The real life Sephiroth was practically a reflective mirror of the one in my writing, with two major differences: he didn't kill himself and wasn't suffering from arthritis, but just straight steroid and drug abuse. After he was busted for stacking anabolics, he was released from the team and shortly afterwards, he disappeared entirely. I never got a chance to say goodbye to him and haven't heard from him since.

The parallels between the Sephiroth from the game and the story are all there. His perfection was the same one presented during his stint with SOLDIER, as were his fall from grace and his enhancements. Steroids alluded to Jenova and Mako, while his disease was the curse of not being completely human.

His effects on Cloud during the story were the greatest and paved the way for the major changes undergone in the latter's personality, much in the same way the real life Sephiroth changed my perspective and outlook on life. Sephiroth was the catalyst necessary for Cloud to break that mental barrier of fear and step out onto his own.

From the beginning, he was held in high regard by Cloud, who at the time, would've given anything to achieve a fraction of that level of perfection that Sephiroth seemed to bask in. His death would go on to educate Cloud however and open his eyes, making him realize that it's never as great as it's meant out to be and that behind every closed door, the imperfections hide between the walls and don't paint the entire picture.

**Zack – **It made sense to cast him as the older brother because throughout the game, he acts as that type of figure to Cloud, especially when saving him. I never attempted to express the Zack from the story in a negative light and make him out to be a monster. His intentions were always good but there was a great deal of miscommunication between both him and Cloud, leading to the rift. The reason as to why his relationship with Cloud was never mended is because the real relationship between an old best friend and I has never been truly reconciled.

Zack's deep interest in Cloud's well being throughout the story is reflective of that same expression of care when they break free from Hojo's imprisonment in FF7. This can further be witnessed in the short video "Last Order", in particular when he takes every measure possible to ensure Cloud's safety. To me, this was the strongest indicator of the same emotional bond existing between siblings, as opposed to friends. To add on top of that, it helped that Zack appeared quite similar to Cloud in many ways and so it made it even easier to relate them.

**Vincent –** He might have appeared to be out of character but I needed someone to fill in the role of a male friend for Cloud. Someone seemingly mature enough to talk to, that wasn't completely out of his realm and so Vincent appeared the most logical choice.

In the game, he would often offer Cloud words of wisdom and experience and so I attempted to paint some similar images throughout the story. It is interesting to note however, that much of the attributes and qualities you see of Vincent in the writing portray more of his character as a Turk, back when he was human, as opposed to his altered state, following the experimentation undergone on him by Hojo.

The final change in Vincent's character during the end of the final chapter suggests the same change that takes place in him following his transformation in the game, where he becomes a darker, more resentful character.

**Reno –** He was an assortment of different people, not just one. He represents the wild frat boys I often ran into, as well as several individuals I often judged too soon and lumped into the same category due to their outgoing, highly liberal lifestyles, when in fact, they deserved a lot more credit than I gave them for.

Reno shares the same love for drinks and silliness in the story as he does in the game, while at the same time, harboring that deep, dark character we all bear witness to from time to time, that can truly take us by surprise.

**Tifa –** The main love interest for the protagonist. Some people might ask why I chose Tifa to be the central girl overall and not Aeris and the answer is simple: The first girl I truly fell for during my first year of college shared many similar characteristics to Tifa. She had long dark hair, brown eyes and quite the figure.

Our relationship didn't even take off before it ended, leaving me feeling so confused for the longest time. It hurt, like falling off this blissful state of comfort. It was such a hopeless feeling for the first several weeks and I remember how angry I would become at times, losing interest in everything else and becoming depressed. It's funny how you think when you experience things for the first moment. At the time, I truly believed that I would never meet anyone like her again.

The Tifa from the story also shares many attributes from the one in the game. For instance, her strong affections for Cloud parallel those in FFVII, as do her initially, generally shy personality and reluctance to express her feelings to him as easily as Aeris did.

**Aeris – **She was the first girl I met but wasn't the one I initially had my eyes on. My time with her taught me how to be less of a coward among members of the opposite sex. In "My Disjointed Life", Aeris was the sexual spark needed for Cloud to break out.

Her bold attributes and actions were reflective of her outgoing nature in the game itself and so I decided she fit this role best. It was easy for her to play the aggressive girl. While Tifa made Cloud truly happy, Aeris was the one who made him a man in the story and similarly in the game, she was the one who more or less opened up his eyes and somewhat brought him out of his shell. She changed Cloud in a positive way and I took that and implemented it into my work.

**Yuffie –** I'll admit that out of everyone, her position in this story was the most forced and as such, she might have seemed the most out of character. However, Yuffie was planted in this role due to her age and because of her spunky attitude, which worked best with this version of Cloud in the story. He needed a non romantic female confidant/companion and since the other two women had strong emotional ties with him throughout the game, I attempted to keep it consistent and so she fit the bill best.

I remember a scene in the game where Cloud offers her some advice as to how to conquer air/motion sickness since he used to suffer from it himself. I always thought that had been something of a sibling moment between the two and so used it as another motivating factor for this role.

**Your questions and comments answered:**

**Okay, first and foremost, I just gotta know… what is up with your obsession with the Sugar Crisp Bear?**

The bastard refused to sign an autograph for me one time at a cereal convention back when I was 11 because I spent more time with Cap'n Crunch, and so I've harbored hate ever since.

All joking aside, during first year, I was staying in a dorm with two other roommates and we were all poor. Anyways, one of them had somehow won a large supply of (you guessed it) Sugar Crisp cereal and so our entire cupboard was stacked with them. What's worse, being poor and hungry a large majority of the time, you gotta eat what you can get your hands on. Sugar Crisp by day, Sugar Crisp by night, and Sugar Crisp at noon. A man can only eat so much before he goes crazy and swears to never approach the terribly sweet, disgustingly syrupy substance in his life ever again. Needless to say, at one point in time, we started using the individual pieces as projectiles on others, further reflecting our hatred and disregard towards the evil bear and his malicious, inedible "cereal".

**Why are you such a good writer?**

I'm not. Have you ever heard of James Joyce or George Orwell?

**What is the main point of this story?**

If I had to sum it up in one word, I would say the overall theme of this story is autonomy, with all the other aspects simply acting as the numerous fabrics to dress it up.

**What's up with the random change in the tenses and the weird writing style?**

The majority of the story takes place from Cloud's point of view and his character is extremely random, and quite unpredictable at times. The writing style reflects Cloud's erratic thought train and how fractured his world is, both physically and mentally. I wanted to demonstrate the instability inside Cloud's head and capture the turmoil.

**Will you do this for any other FF's?**

Probably not. One time is what makes it unique. Going off for a second round would make the story lose its magic so to speak.

**What about doing this through a female's POV?**

Definite no. Being a guy, I would get so many things wrong, the story would end up a tragedy instead of a comedy. My story would get laughed off the site by all the female readers.

**Any future stories planned?**

Yes. That's all I'll say.

**Why did you kill Sephiroth?**

The most asked question and for good reason too, I suppose. Sephiroth's death was necessary and was the major turning point in the story. If you pay attention, you'll notice that after chapter 27, the entire mood seemed to shift but it wasn't until the end of chapter 30 that Cloud's bubble of comfort truly burst. Sephiroth needed to die in order for Cloud to open his eyes and finally take a real good, long hard look at himself in the mirror and decide just where he stood in the midst of everything.

**What's up with the voice inside Cloud's head?**

For those of you who didn't get it, the voice was a symbol. It was a symbol of many things. It wasn't literally his conscience of course, but more so his conflicting thoughts and personalities that never succeeded at surfacing in the outside world. We all have this voice inside of us. It represents all the times we ourselves wished or thought something we truly felt and desired, but ended up doing something else in order to avoid a flurry of unwanted circumstances perhaps.

**What is the significance of the chess scene with Reno?**

The exact same thing occurred with someone I knew in first year, and highly underestimated. This scene was a metaphor for not judging a book by its cover.

**What was in the envelope to Zack?**

That's up for you to decide.

**Does Cloud ever forgive Zack?**

Maybe he will some day.

**Who were the unnamed people talking about 'dead fish' in the last chapter?**

Perhaps I made it unclear for a reason.

**Who was the brown haired guy who approaches Cloud outside in the last chapter?**

He wasn't anyone from the game. The character was a reference to the same guy who approached me on my last day on campus during the end of first year.

**How did Cloud finance everything?**

This is explained in chapter 6.

**What happens to Aeris?**

She goes her own way.

**What happens between Cloud and Tifa?**

They don't end up together, living happily ever after, like they do in many other stories.

**Why didn't Cloud put up a better fight against Rufus?**

I take it none of you have ever been sucker punched extremely hard. That's it, it's pretty much over if the first fist connects really well. Cloud was hit straight in the nose and taken by complete surprise, never given time to recover.

**What was Cloud's major?**

Biochemical engineering.

**Why are some people in the story out of character?**

No one's really that out of character. They all pretty much retain most of the same quirks and attributes as in the game, with modifications of course. You have to remember that this story doesn't directly follow any parts of the game so I was able to mold and adapt various people in order to make the writing work and flow more seamlessly.

**Do you like green eggs and ham?**

Yes I do, but not nearly as much as Sam I am.

**Are you sick of all the questions?**

Not at all. I enjoyed reading every review. The longer and more thought out, the better it was in my eyes and it showed that you took the time to grasp more elements of the story than others perhaps.

**How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

Probably a lot, although I could definitely see the beaver giving him a run for his money.

**Why are you so weird?**

I don't know. Am I? Why are _you_ so weird?

**A few little fun pieces of information:**

-The story was initially supposed to span roughly 20 chapters at around 60,000 to 75,000 words but due to the overwhelming feedback, extra elements were added in and the majority of it ended up being far more drawn out.

-I had originally anticipated about 200 reviews tops for the entire fic.

-Chapter 13 (the dream at the bank), was the second chapter written (after the first) but wasn't posted until after 11 others had been put up.

-Chapter 30 (Sephiroth's death) appears to be the most popular chapter in terms of hits.

-Chapter 27 has the most reviews (49 as of writing this). Someone should make it 50.

-Chapter 4 has the least amount at 7. Why no love for 4? 4 is extremely saddened by this.

-Chapter 32 (the confrontation with Zack) took the longest to write.

-Chapter 36 was the longest (over 9700 words), but has the fewest reviews to show for it since chapter 13.

-There are many indirect references to various bits of popular pop culture and other pieces of work throughout, some of which you picked up on such as Cloud and Yuffie in the diner during chapter 28.

-The locations and settings of the story are intentionally left ambiguous.

-Sephiroth's death was planned right during the beginning of the story.

-Similarly, Reno's character change and the chess scene was thought up after Chapter 4 had been written but wasn't typed up until much later.

-Rude was initially going to be portrayed as part of campus security as someone had suggested earlier but was instead incorporated as the opposing receiver during the football game.

-Vincent's character was changed last minute to play as a friend of Cloud's. Prior to his inclusion in the story, he was set to act as Sephiroth's main rival at the school.

-Kadaj was intended to have a much larger role, almost acting to replace the Loz that was actually written in. After thinking about it however, I decided to go for a fresher look and opted to make him take a backseat and have Loz be the more prominently featured one of the trio.

-At some point during the later part of the story, I contemplated incorporating the character Genesis but thought better of it when I couldn't find a truly unique and original way of adding him in without disrupting the flow of the story.

-Jenova was originally set to act as a professor in the college.

-I had no clue who Ichigo from "Bleach" and J.D. from "Scrubs" were until they were mentioned in my reviews.

-Typed up, this story spans nearly 400 pages on the computer, using size 8 font with standard text.

-Taking brainstorming, rewrites, long contemplative nights and other aspects of the work exclusive to just the main typing of the story into consideration, "My Disjointed Life" took approximately 350 hours to complete.

**Final (I promise) closing comments:**

**1. Reviews…**

I was touched by several of them, especially those about how some people's outlooks on life changed. I will say that that was definitely not my intention but it always leaves a strange feeling of warmth, reading about how you altered someone beneficially, merely through a little piece of literature. From someone's confession that this story made him join football, affecting his life positively, to another explaining that it opened their mindset in a new direction, I was extremely moved when reading reviews describing moments of change in your own lives. I think if I had to take anything worthwhile out of this story, those few instances of impact this article of work had on others will definitely stand out the most.

**2. Publishing this story…**

Well after discussing it with a few friends and peers, I have indeed decided to follow through with this. Thanks to the overwhelming feedback, response and praise, I will be looking to rework some themes and ideas, so as not to conflict with copyright infringements from Square-Enix namely. Also, I'll of course be changing all the names of the characters and modifying some of their attributes. The writing style itself will remain relatively unharmed but I will definitely be looking to beef it up, as well as enhance the overall structure and flow to add a more professional look to the entire composition. Now I can't promise this will be happening any time soon, but perhaps you might find a slight variation of this story some day in paperback.

With all of that said, I am also contemplating going back, and simply reworking some chapters I felt were a little weak and perhaps reposting them sometime in the future, along with a few other tweaks here and there. We'll see about that.

**3. My inspiration…**

Comes from a variety of different things I've witnessed throughout my young life. It comes in the form of various daily events I've encountered with people, TV shows, movies, video games, books, comics, magazines and music. Out of all these things however, I would say that the largest single source of inspiration comes from random internet message boards/forums that I've stumbled upon during my time online. The mind boggling absurdity/stupidity that can be found in online message boards is truly intriguing and if one studies it hard enough, can find millions of ways to derive comical situations out of it all, as long as your brain doesn't suffer first.

**4. To all readers…**

I know I must have mentioned this half a dozen times throughout but thank you one final time for making this story so incredibly popular. It brings such satisfaction to see that your work is greatly admired and enjoyed by a large portion of people. You stuck through it all and put up with delays (sometimes) months long in between chapter updates, yet you always kept coming back for more. If it weren't for such overwhelming support, this story would have been shaped up much differently I imagine.

Thank you again and good night.


End file.
